Children of The Games
by mrslukecastellan
Summary: There were 4 winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Cato, Clove, Katniss, and Peeta. It's been 14 years and they are married with kids.What happens when they meet? I made some story changes.Only read if you've read the books.
1. The Date I'll Always Remember

**Chapter 1: The Date I'll Always Remember**

I had heard about movies where the boy and the girl weren't allowed to see each other because it's forbidden, but they do it anyway. I never thought that I would be living that way after one date with a boy I liked. It had started 3 months ago, when a boy from District 12 came to my home, District 2. He was attractive- that was the first thing I noticed. Stunning blond hair that fell in his eyes, and muscles that had to be gained doing something awesome. I was walking to the training center, getting ready to work harder then I had ever worked before. There were only 5 more months until the 88th Annual Hunger Games. My family had a history of winning things. We are so good that my parents, Cato and Clove, had won the Games and gone down in history as the first people to have won the Games with two other tributes under a brand new rule that had been developed then. The rule was that if two districts had become allies, and both the boy and female tributes were alive, all 4 people could win. Only two districts though.

My parents had killed the rest of their allies except two- Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. They were both from District 12, and they proved to be pretty useful, so they were kept around. The four of them won and went back to their districts. Katniss and Peeta got married the same year, and so did my parents. And 14 years later, here I was getting ready to be Reaped. I was happy that Katniss and Peeta had a kid too, because then I could kill them off in some violent manner.

You are probably confused right now, thinking _why in the world would she kill off her parents allies kid?_ Well, here's your answer- my parents hated them now. They had gotten their weddings over and done with, and the Capitol had insisted that the weddings be on the same day. They had a double ceremony, and they all hugged and kissed and made it look like they were all best friends. But in reality, all of them hated the other district. Their son was born a few months after they were married, and I was born a month after apparently, on August 13th. District 2 and District 12 would always be enemies to each other. That was the way it worked.

Since my parents hate Katniss and Peeta, so do I, and technically, I would hate their kids too. If they got Reaped, I would kill them gladly and make my parents proud. Like that would be a challenge. I was an only child, and I'll admit it, I was spoiled rotten. Just like any other Victor's kid. I was their pride and joy, because I had my mom's skill with knives, and my dad's awesome, almost sexy looks. Yes, I just called my dad sexy. Look at a picture of him and you'll think the same thing- Cato Hirsch is hot.

Anyway, back to the boy. I was walking down the street, minding my own business, and of course, he ran into me while carrying something. I fell over and so did he. I got up and cussed him out with every word I knew, because now I would need to figure out why he ran into me, which would make me late for training…again.

"Well, you have quite the vocabulary for a girl." He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm not funny. I can kill you in a second, so back off. "I snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry; I'm not from his district. My name is Luke. I'm from District 12. I'm really sorry." He replied, blushing.

EW, Guys don't blush. At least, a real man wouldn't. Or maybe he would. My dad doesn't.

"Well, that's nice; I guess I forgive you, now I need to go train. So, bye then!" I responded.

I had 20 minutes to get to the training center, and it would take 17 to get there.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?" He asked.

"My name is Elizabeth." I shouted over my shoulder.

Then I kept walking away faster. I didn't want some stupid creep following me.

I guess my opinion didn't matter, because Luke followed me all the way to the Training Center. I sprinted inside and to my locker, where I dropped my stuff in and ran out to the mats. I was the only one here right now. My trainer was my dad today, so I knew that I needed to rush. He'd pin me to the ground and smack me repeatedly if I was late. My face still hurt from yesterday. I got there just in time.

"Don't shoot! I'm here and not late at all!" I shrieked.

My dad looked over at me, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's get sparring." He replied.

Oh, how I hated sparring. My dad was vicious, always known as a killing machine. It's extremely hard to take him down. Only once has someone gotten him down while sparring, and it was my mom. But I don't think he was trying to get her off. They rolled on the floor for 30 seconds, and then my mom grabbed my dad's neck and shouted "Dead!" instead of actually snapping his neck, which I know she would do.

I love my dad, but he is a brutal teacher. My mom is barely better, but she doesn't make me spar as much as my dad. And neither one of them likes me to call them mom or dad during training, so I call them Cato and Clove. I stand on my edge of the mat and he stands on his. He makes the call and lunges at me. I slide between his legs and make a stab with a knife that has no blade in his lower shin. We train with weapons that aren't weapons. The handles of knives, bows without arrows, stuff like that. Anyway, I make the stab in a place I know is very fleshy. It would leave a gushing, bloody mess, and my dad reacts like such. He falls on the ground and lies there, and I put my knees on his shoulders like I saw my mom do to Katniss before they were allies. Before she realized she needed her. I take my fake knife and trace it around his lips, also something my mom did.

"You're dead." I call out.

"Were you watching the old Hunger Games on the DVD again?" Cato asked.

"It's only for the 123rd time." I reply.

"Why would you watch that again?" My dad asks.

"I need to get prepared for going up against vicious tributes, like you and mom." I reply automatically.

My answer has been the same the last 122 times he's asked me this question.

"You'll be the most vicious of any of them." He replied, forming a little smile.

The story I was just using moves out of is one that should be told. Claudius Templesmith had made the announcement that there was going to be a feast to provide a supply for the remaining tributes that they desperately needed. For my parents, it had been body armor that saved them and kept them even more invincible. Anyway, my mom was at the feast, and my dad was in the surrounding woods keeping watch. My mom tackled Katniss and was now sitting on her with the same position I was doing with my dad during our sparring. She was going to kill Katniss slowly and painfully, like everyone in District 2 is trained to. She was taunting and making comments about how she had killed Katniss' ally, Rue. Rue had been a 12 year old girl from District 11, the youngest in that year's Games. My mom was about to cut Katniss lips off, and then the tribute boy from District 11, named Thresh, had come and yanked her off the ground.

He yelled at her and asked if she had killed Rue, and my mom said no. It was the truth. Another tribute named Marvel had killed her with a spear thrown through her stomach. My mom tried and tried to plead and escape, but Thresh was not letting up. He held a rock in his hand that he was going to smash her skull with. That is, if Katniss hadn't have saved her.

Katniss got up with the little strength she still had, and she stabbed Thresh with Clove's knife, which had been still lying next to her. Thresh fell over and the cannon that signaled deaths shot. My mom declared at that moment that she and Peeta were now allied with her and my dad. And they had together killed everyone else. They had won.

I wanted to be as amazing as my mom was. I wanted to be like my dad too, but more like my mom, who wasn't so scary good at killing people. I didn't want to be known as the girl who killed people. If anything, I wanted to be known as the daughter of the great Cato and Clove Hirsch and the winner of the 89th Hunger Games.

"You can leave now. I'm having pains, so no more training today." My dad interrupted my thoughts.

I hugged my dad, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back out the door to go home to our house in the Victor's Village.

And guess who greeted me at the door? Luke the creeper was outside the door to talk to me. The problem was that my boyfriend at the time, Marcus, was there too.

He wrapped his arms around my neck. Even after training, my training wasn't finished. Marcus made sure of that. I was tired of it today.

"You better get me off, or I'll kill you." He chuckled.

Like I said, I was pissed off. He usually won these things, getting to the movement where he could kill me, but didn't. Each time he did though, I got a .55% more doubtful that he would spare me.

I put my hands on his wrists, and ducked down, flipping him over my shoulders and pushing him to the ground. I put my foot on his chest.

"Stop trying to kill me. You're my boyfriend, not a tribute." I snapped.

"Not yet anyway, but I will be a tribute. And you can bet that the first person I kill will be a scrawny little girl like you." He smirked.

"Hey, you're the one on the ground beaten by a girl." I replied.

I let him up again. "We're over! Go home!" I shouted.

He ran the other way. I started walking, and Luke followed.

"You're amazing." Luke breathed.

"I know. It's why I train every day. I've trained since I turned 3."I replied.

"Um…I was wondering, I'm going to be here a few days. So, do you want to get some dinner with me tonight?" Luke asked.

I thought about the plans I had tonight. My parents were having a date tonight, so I could go wherever I wanted really, and I did not want to stay home with them once they got home...nobody deserves that fate.

"Sure. I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight." I replied.

We agreed to meeting that night at 6:30 right we were standing, so I walked home feeling pretty satisfied.

I walked through the front door of my house and right into our living room, plopping down on the couch. I flipped on the TV, but nothing good was on. I flipped it off and went upstairs to my huge bedroom looking through my closet to figure out what to wear tonight on my date.

I settled on a sparkly black tank top and a pair of my mom's old army green Capri's. They're the same pair that she wore in the Games. I had cut them to make Capri's, because the bottoms were so stained with dirt and blood that I couldn't wash it off. I paused a moment, looking at the other things in my room. I had a lot of useless crap that I didn't need. I had a lot of weaponry in case someone broke in. Even though it was against the rules of the Hunger Games, I had my mom's special curved knife on my dresser ready to be shoved into my bra and taken into the arena with me.

"Liz, is that you?" My mother calls from the hall.

"Yes it is. Can you come in my room for a second?" I reply.

My mom walks into my room and hugs me a minute.

"What's up, kiddo?" She asks.

"Well, I have a date tonight, and I picked out an outfit that I think will work-" I show her my outfit. "Opinion?" I ask.

She thinks for a second, then rifles through my closet to pull out a pair of black sequined heels that look perfect with the top. "Now you have an outfit." She smiles.

I love my mom's smile. She looks even more youthful when she smiles. Anyone who's seen my mom says she looks exactly the way she looked in the Games, and for once, I agree. She has the same jet black hair and almond shaped deep grey eyes. And even though the games were 14 years ago, she still looks like she did then.

I check my watch for the time, 6pm already. I go to my bathroom and shower quickly. Then I dry my hair and braid it down my back, like I've seen Katniss Everdeen's. I wonder if my mom will notice. Then I pull on my clothes and stand in front of my mirror.

Of course, I look wonderful.

I apply my green eye shadow and black mascara and my red lipstick, and then I'm out and down the steps. 15 minutes until my date. _It takes 17 to get there, _I remember.

I try and shuffle out the door, but my mom catches me.

"Elizabeth Rue Hirsch, what did you do to your hair?" My mom demands.

"I braided it." I reply.

"You know how we feel about you braiding your hair like that. People will think you're with District 12, and then we'll all get in trouble." My dad says, coming in next to my mom.

"Fine, I'll fix it."I sigh.

My dad smirks. It's his trademark thing. My mom said he did it all the time in the Capitol and in the games in general. He thought he was so hot back when he was 17. He still does. And I never argue with him when he says it.

I undo my hair and pull it into a messy high ponytail.

"I don't understand why I can't wear my hair like Katniss', but yet I have a middle name that is for the tribute from District 11." I sigh.

"Katniss and I agreed that we would use the name of the tribute we felt most horrible about killing as the middle name for our first child. I chose Rue. Katniss chose Thresh." My mom replies.

I walk out the door before my parents start an argument and in 17 minutes, there I am in front of Luke.

"Sorry I'm late. My parents were giving me a hard time." I smile at him.

He looks good. He's wearing a white shirt and black pants, looking like someone…someone important. Oh, now I remember. He looked like a mini Peeta.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah. Do you know where we're going?" I ask back.

"No." He says, blushing again. This time it's kind of cute.

"I'll lead the way to somewhere."I laugh.

I take his hand and guide him down into the town square and to the left, to a little restaurant I always come to. It's a sort of hangout for all the training tributes, otherwise known as the kids of all the Victors, some of which aren't kids anymore.

A waiter takes us to our table and I order for both of us immediately, because I know what's good here. Luke doesn't seem to mind. We make some small talk and take about our home districts, him being originally from District 12 and then moving to District 13 after 12 was destroyed.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 14. How about you?" He replied.

"I'm 14 too. I was born August 13th." I reply, glad that we have something in common.

"I was born July 13th!" He exclaims.

This is creepy. Peeta and Katniss' son was born a month before me. So is Luke. Must be a coincidence.

"That's cool!"

I think over all the information I have about Katniss and Peeta. I make a list in my head. They won the 74th Hunger Games. They have a son born July 13th. They live in District 13, but used to live in District 12. Their last name would be Mellark. That's all I can think of.

"So, here's a weird question. I never found out your last name. What is it?" Luke asks.

"My last name is Hirsch." I reply.

"Like….Cato and Clove Hirsch?" He responded.

"Yes. They are my parents." I chuckle.

It's always funny when people first find out Cato and Clove are my parents.

Luke bites his lip.

"What's wrong? Oh,I know, you're starstruck from meeting a victor's child, right?" I say calmly.

"No. That's not it at all. I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I have to go." He says, jumping up from his chair like it's on fire.

"Why?" I ask, worried that I did something wrong. I had decided I like Luke, and that I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

"We…we can't see each other anymore." He gasps; he's at a loss for words.

We're now in front of the restaurant talking.

"Why can't we?" I ask angrily.

"We run in different circles." He says simply.

"Just because I'm famous does not mean we can't date." I add.

"Well, I'm famous too. My full name is Luke Thresh Mellark." Luke whispers to me.

I take a moment to register this. He is 14 years old, like me. He is one month older than me, just like Peeta and Katniss' son. He has the same last name as Peeta and Katniss. His middle name is Thresh, like their son. He looks like Peeta. It all fits now.

Luke is supposed to be my worst enemy. He isn't similar to Peeta….he's his son.


	2. The Plan to End all Plans

**_OK, so like I said before, Elizabeth is preparing for the 88th Hunger Games. But to have a Hunger Games, you need 24 Tributes, and I've decided that my readers are going to create the people. Get the details on my Profile; toward the bottom (KEEP SCROLLING!)_**

**Chapter 2: A Plan to End All Plans**

So, I'm standing outside the restaurant with Luke.

OK, now I'm sitting. In other words, my brain and my body are on different pages as to what I am doing. My brain has gone blank, except for the fact that Luke is the son of Katniss and Peeta. He's the boy that I was told to demolish, to destroy violently at age three. I can barely make sense of it. Luke seems to like me, and I have decided that I liked him. We barely knew each other for more than an hour, and yet it seemed like we knew everything. We were forbidden to love each other. That was true if we decided we were in love.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Luke asks.

"I feel sick." I reply.

"I do too. I…I just can't get over the fact that you are Cato Hirsch's daughter. You seem nothing like him. You seem nothing like Clove either." He responds.

"Sometimes I don't even believe it. But maybe I am like them. I did flip a boy two years older than me over my shoulder. I did threaten to kill you." I reason.

"And how could I not see that you were Peeta's son? You looked like him to me the first time I saw you. I'm sorry I was acting….diva like before. It's in my blood. My parents were divas too." I explain.

It doesn't make me sound any less stupid. Now it's my turn to blush. Yes, Elizabeth Hirsch, daughter of killers, the strongest, fastest girl in District 2, is blushing over a boy. And it was a boy from District 12 for that matter. Oh, if my parents could see me now.

If I got Reaped, and he did too, I would be totally, 100% dead. Our parents would get together just to discuss how stupid the two of us were. I'd pull a Peeta and fall in love, practically sacrificing myself. Or worse, I would act like my parents and not only try on multiple occasions to kill me the other tribute from my district, but also everyone else in sight. Suddenly, the plan hits me like a smack to the face.

"Luke! I know how we can be together, and get our parents together again! You've watched your parents in the Games, right? Well, we'll do what your dad did- he confessed his true love for your mom live on air with Caesar Flickerman. We, meaning you, will be doing your interview, and then when the subject of your parents come up, and it will, you'll chat about them for a second and then get the conversation over to their alliance with my parents. Then you say something about how you've always wondered more about Cato and Clove's daughter, and now that you've found her, you want to love her and never let her go." I exclaim.

I am practically giggling right now. Giggling! Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?

"What if we don't get Reaped?" Luke asks.

I think for a moment. "Well, then you volunteer. I'm sure there aren't many people in your district that want to go to the Games, so you volunteer. I'll do the same." I reply.

"Well, what if you don't get there in time? From what I understand, in District 2, boys and girls fight each other just to be able to be the first to volunteer to go to the Games." He adds again.

"I am easily the fastest and strongest girl in this whole district. I can beat them up there just as easily, and then we'll be in there together, protecting each other and honoring our parents. When the four of them see their kids kissing up and down the Arena, they'll have to get together to talk about ways to make us stop loving each other or whether they agree to let us love or separate us. It's perfect. We'll be the image of love struck teens. We'll go beyond being star crossed lovers. We'll be…deliciously in love." I continue.

I realize I'm ranting on and on now.

"In love… you've already decided you are…deliciously… in love with me?" He laughs.

"Of course I am! My mother always says that it is best to fall fast and know how to get up then to never know what it is to fall over, and not understand how to get up. If I'm not in love with you, then I might as well die an old maid and never be in love!" I murmur.

"Then it's settled. We'll be so in love people will scream hysterically when they see us kissing!" He shouts.

He adds the loudest scream I have ever heard in my entire laugh for emphasis. People turn and stare at us. We let them stare, making sure they catch a quick glimpse of us. We're basking in their attention, negative or positive. Then I do what any lovey dovey teen girl would do. I grab Luke by the collar of his shirt and pull him down the street after me and down to the right. We're in an alley now, but it's just where we want to be together. He flips me around against the wall and kisses me passionately. It's our first time practicing. And this is only the first date!

Being deliciously in love would be the plan to end all plans. It will be our start to an entire life together.


	3. Field Trip

**_This chapter contains adult material like language and themes. Please, don't sue me for trying to make the story better. Also, I still need 21 tributes for the 88th Hunger Games, so look on my profile for the information to submit a tribute._**

**Chapter 3: Field Trip**

It's been three months since I had started dating Luke. He went home to District 12 in the Victor's Village with his parents a long time ago, and I miss him terribly. We occasionally write letters to each other, just to make sure we're still on for the plan. He still is, and so was I. We have it all planned out. Everything is taped in these Games, so we'd give them something to watch. Kissing, hugging, and laying together in our underwear. All of this we had already practiced a million times.

I walk down to the training center to train with my dad. I was already late 6 minutes, so he would smack me 12 times, 2 for every minute. Once I realize that, I ran. But my dad was the one that was late. I was practicing my knife throwing on a dummy when he sauntered in.

"You're late." I snap.

"I know. But I had to stop at the post office to get the mail. And you wouldn't believe what I found today. It was a letter from the Mellark residence. I thought maybe it was from Peeta, telling me that we were required to do something together for the Capitol. But, it was a letter for you…from Luke Mellark. Now, does that ring any bell to you, Elizabeth?" He asks, smirking at me.

I am an excellent liar. "No, Cato, it doesn't. But maybe if you allow me to read the letter, I would know who this pathetic wimp is. Maybe it's an invitation to go sparring."I reply. He hands over the envelope.

I pull out the letter and examine it. It is an invitation, but definitely not for sparring. He calls it a study break.

"Oh. It is an invitation to study with him. He wants me to help him with some skills. He wants to volunteer for the Games, and he wants to be allies." I say in fake disgust.

"Well, you're going. This is the perfect time to see what he's good at. Spy on him. Go pack your bags. You leave tonight." My dad replies.

I groan a very realistic groan, and then as soon as I'm out of the building, I'm laughing hysterically. He believed it! My make out date with Luke is a pretend study session. But what we're studying helps no one but us. I better pack my silk bra and underwear. Kidding, if he tries anything, I'll skin him alive. And here's the other funny thing- his parents have no idea he sent that letter. They have no idea I'm coming.

"How long am I staying?" I ask my mom.

"As long as you like, but be home by Reaping day." She shouts back to me.

I'm packing work clothes, training goods, and luxury items my parents have no idea I own. I have my suitcase packed as full as it can get, and then I straddle my legs in a split and zip the bag from under me. Then I proceed to drag it down the steps. And I'm able to carry some pretty heavy things. This goes beyond my limits. I'm dragging it out to my dad's car, and of course he's lecturing me the entire time about what to do and not do.

"Do not, under any circumstances, talk about your training. Do not teach that boy any of your secrets. Otherwise he might actually possess a threat." My dad is ranting.

"I'm literally going to teach him how to shoot a bow, make a knife out of wood, and then I'll work on plant identification. Not much point in using them, but he'll be taught something all right- DON'T MESS WITH DISTRICT 2!" I reply.

"Hell yeah, baby, that's exactly what I like to hear." My dad praises.

We're at the bus station. I get out of the car and tell him I'll be home in a week. He pulls out a brand new cell phone for me, and tells me to call if I want to stay longer or come home early. I agree and get out of there while I still can. I climb on the bus and see Marcus is there too. Just because I feel like it, I sit down next to him.

"Hey babe, you crawling back to me now?" He asks.

"No. There's just nobody else to sit with." I reply.

He falls silent; I guess he's trying to figure out some snarky comment to use. So I took that opportunity to pull out my book about edible plants and read some. I feel watched, and I find that Marcus is staring over my shoulder.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"No. Just was reading that book of yours," he smirks. "It's not going to help you in the Games, you know. You'll be the first to die. No one wants to be allies with a loser." He adds.

"Did your parents win the Games? Are they training you? Are you the strongest tribute of your gender in this District? I didn't think so. But all of those things are true for me, so I suggest you stop it before I kill you right now." I snap back.

"Where are you going to anyway?"Marcus asks, sulking.

"The Victor's village is where I'm going. And where you, my dear neanderthal, are going is straight to hell."I reply.

Then I pick up my suitcase and move to the back of the bus, which is empty and free of stupid people like Marcus. By the time that happens, I only have about 5 more minutes to wait until we are in District 12. District 11 is a pretty quick ride through. But the bus stops suddenly. I'm worried that the bus broke down and we'll be stuck, but Marcus gets up and gets off. Thank goodness for that. There are only two people on the bus now besides me. Everyone else got off in other districts.

The bus stops again, and I haul my bag off with me. Luke meets me at the steps and helps me not to drop the heavy bag. He drops the bag next to him and picks me up, suffocating my lips in a long overdue kiss. I straddle my legs around his torso, kissing him the entire time. He runs his fingers through my hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. I start forcing my tongue into his mouth, and he parts his lips gently, allowing me to get inside his mouth, running my tongue along the inside of his cheek. I feel his tongue leave his mouth and I open my own mouth to let him in. He runs his tongue around my mouth, and to stay mature I force back the slight shudder I initially feel. We kiss for another 20 seconds, and then we stop, because there are people watching us. I stop abruptly, and he stops too, looking confused.

I flick my eyes back and forth, signaling to him that someone is watching us. I get my legs off him and onto the ground. Then he hoists up my bag and we walk away from the bus station.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to a friend's house. He always keeps my secrets from my parents. He understands love, and he won't give us up. My parents think I'm going to District 10 to visit a friend, so we'll be free for the week without my parents getting worried I haven't come home." He replies, a smile toying at his lips.

We walk in silence. Ash and the remnants of the once mediocre District 12 surround us. Only the bus station and the Victor's Village remain. Little school kids from all over Panem would take a trip here. See what happens when we defy the Capitol.

We stop in front of a pretty white house. It looks like the houses in our district. The normal houses for normal people look like these. But I don't care about that. He rushes into the house with me not far behind. He knows that his parents live close by, and he wants to keep me a secret. Aww, how romantic is he?

There's a man sitting at the table, seeming to be asleep. Luke tries to shove him awake, but it doesn't work.

"HEY!" He yells. The man jumps up with a knife in his hand. Luke flinches, but I just stand there, probably looking bored.

"What do you want?" The man grumbles.

"I wanted you to meet the young lady I was telling you about." Luke replies back in a hurt tone.

The man looks over me, examining me from head to toe. I stand there patiently.

"I know who you are!" He exclaims.

He looks at me the same way Luke did when he found out who I was. I smirk back at the man. He knows who I am, I am certain.

"Yes, Elizabeth Hirsch is standing in your house." I reply before he says anything else.

"Elizabeth? I thought your name was Clove." The man replies.

"Oh no, Clove is my mother." I add back.

I know I've seen this guy before. I just can't put my finger on where he fits in and who he is. Then I see him pull out the liquor.

It's clear now- he's Haymitch Abernathy.


	4. Reaping Day

**Chapter 4: Reaping Day**

There's no point in me telling you what Luke and I did. Between eating, sleeping together, and bathing, we did nothing but kiss and work out ways to make our plan believable. I had called my parents three days in and said I wanted to stay for another week. My parents made no complaints, because they thought I was spying and giving Luke fake tips for survival. In reality, we worked on the things we both needed work on, like Camouflage and archery. Haymitch had kept plenty of things around, and then he had gone back to drinking. There wasn't a minute in the two weeks I was there that he was sober.

Luke and I kissed goodbye, swearing we would get into the Games, and then I went on my way, back home again. In one week, it would be reaping day. You can bet that as soon as I got home, my parents were there asking me a million questions about Luke's training. "He's pathetic. He won't last a day in that Arena with the others, especially me." I reply, laughing along with them evilly. I have contained a balance between being lovey dovey and being a carnivorous criminal in whatever Arena the Gamemakers decided to put us in. I act sinister and scheming for my parents, but when we got to the Games, I would be in love with Luke and yet still killing people to keep us alive. We rode home, and I changed into training clothes. Both my parents were going to train me for the next week. I'd be training harder and longer than any other tribute would, even in this district. To my surprise, my dad had made a gym in one of our master rooms in the house, so even when I wasn't at the gym, I could train on my own time. I trained vigorously, not leaving a single piece of flaw in anything. I was well muscled, but still thin, and I could run faster and be stronger than anybody I was put against. I would be the biggest threat in there.

It seemed like I had gone to bed one night and the next morning it was the day of the Reaping. I got up and ate a bowl of cereal, only to have it come back up again. I didn't think my nerves would kick in this much, but I guess when I think about it, I'm still a little scared I won't get in with Luke, and then I'll be forced to watch him die live on TV.

I shower quickly, then pull on some awesome black leggings and an army green mini skirt over it. I pull on a blue tank top as well and cascade my hair up into a braided bun. My mom can't yell at me for this. I wear my black sneakers, knowing I have to be able to run, and in heels, I wouldn't be able to go as fast as I can. I realize I'm thinking differently from most of the girls in this district. They are obsessed about looking perfect. I just want to look strong and ready to kill. I pull on my black fingerless gloves and paint my nails red, putting on some black eye shadow and red lip stick, and then I am ready to go. I walk down the steps, imagining the cheering crowd when I hit the Capitol. They'll adore me. The male tribute from here won't stand a chance against me, even in he is 18, and the maximum age you can be to enter the Games. I entered for tessarae, even though we don't need it, so my name is entered 14 times in all, 4 for my age and 10 for the tessarae. Not many people sign up for tessarae, so I have a wonderful chance of getting Reaped. Maybe I won't even need to volunteer. I just would need to beat the swarm of girls that would follow me to volunteer up to the stage. My parents and I walk to our awesome red and black convertible. We get into the square in style, and people stop and stare. Usually we walk, but this Reaping is special, so we get all kinds of awesome. I climb out and saunter down to the other girls, pushing girls away as I get to the front. I punch anyone who gets in my way, and they back off, letting me take the best spot. The crowd erupts into excited screams and shrieks as Artemis, our district escort, takes the stage.

"Welcome to the 88th Hunger Games Reaping Day! I am Artemis Fitch, and it gives me great pleasure to announce the tributes that will be competing in the Hunger Games. Let us start with the boys..."

She draws out the paper with the name, waving it around tauntingly like she always does. "Marcus Shay!" She exclaims.

Marcus takes off running, and he hops right onto the stage, and stands next to Artemis.

"Great, we have our first tribute! And now for the ladies...Ella Jude!" Artemis squeals.

I run for the stage, screaming "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER!"

I hop onto the stage and stand next to Artemis.

"And what is your name?" She asks.

"My name is Elizabeth Hirsch!" I say proudly, smirking out at the people.

Marcus and I shake hands with Artemis, and then with each other, then are escorted into the Justice Building, where we will say our final farewells. I sit on the plush chair, taking deep, ragged breaths. I always knew I would end up here someday. And it still surprises me now.

My parents walk in, and I jump up to hug them.

"You were wonderful, honey! We knew you could volunteer!" My mom is shrieking.

"Are you guys going to be my mentors?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetie. We are going to standing there right with you to the very moment when you stand on that plate to go into the Arena. And we are going to line up so many sponsors for you that you won't have to do anything but kill.

Also, I don't trust that Marcus fellow. We have to be his mentor too, but we are not helping him the way we are for you. You're going to kill him off as quickly as possible, but make some allies first." My dad is already strategizing.

A peacekeeper comes in and shows them out.

"I'll miss you." I laugh.

I sit there for a while longer and then Artemis comes in.

"Time to go, superstar." She trills.

I stand up and straighten my skirt out. Then I meet up with Marcus and shoot him a sneer. As soon as we walk out of the building, a million cameras light up the air, and I plaster a bored expression on my face, hoping it's convincing. I look over at Marcus again and he's smiling his stupid head off. I do something that shows I am ready to compete, and not just being stupid and fun. I lift my hand up and smack him in the back of the head. He flinches, exactly like I wanted. It makes him look weak. It makes me look concentrated on winning. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leans in like he's going to kiss me on the cheek. Two can play that game. He's trying to make me look weak. So, I grab his wrist and flip him to the ground. Hard. I hear his arm snap under his body weight. Yes, I broke his arm. He's weaker than before. I step over his body and walk down into the frenzy of cameras taking pictures. I turn one way and smirk, then the other, doing all sorts of things. I feel like a model on a runway. My mom taught me everything I needed to know- never smile, smirk. Never look happy, look bored or aggressive. And bored and aggressive is what I am.

**_OK, I hope you enjoyed that. For the next chapter, I need all the tributes submitted, so please, go on my profile to find the list of things to come up with. It's not too long. And then send me your answers in a message. I'll put in the ones that I need. I need a variety of ages for the tributes (12-18) and I need them from all different districts. Don't do district 2 or 13(because in this, 13 doesn't participate). Thanks, and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!_**


	5. Riding to The Capitol

**_Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers! You keep me inspired and make my dream bigger than ever before! And a special thanks to Rue sings songs, Shae Loves PeetaM, and 123 for submitting some awesome tributes to make the 88th Hunger Games even more epic and awesome! Rue sings songs submitted Jarrica Vellics, Drake Hemsington, and Vale Gremps. Shae Loves PeetaM submitted Lindi Reiter. And MrsJustinBeeebir123 submitted Gilzira Tappington, Miklisho Maccoll, and Turnfina Starr. I submitted the rest. But please, give those three awesome people some credit and compliments for creating these awesome characters. Now let's hope they survive! Under the chapter I will be giving links to the profiles of those three people so you can send them a message or check out their stories, which are all amazingly amazing! OK, here's the chapter. And may the odds be ever in your favor…._**

**Chapter 5: To the Capitol We Go**

Marcus and I climb onto the train in silence, his arm now taken care of and me having gotten over the initial shock of being a tribute. I'm all business now, an aggressive killing machine on a hunt for my prey. 22 people will die in these Games, and I will be the winner with my beloved Luke soon enough. Our plan is foolproof. We would be unstoppable in that Arena. From our long list of sponsors, to our awesome performance of our love for each other, we would be so unbeatable the others would just kill themselves quicker to allow us to win. Alright, maybe not the last part, but we will be unbeatable. And the Capitol will insist there be two Victors. They can't deny the perfect couple access to them for the rest of their lives.

Immediately, Artemis has dinner ordered and our bags brought to our compartments. My parents brought my bags on board, and I know when I open it I will have everything I would need in that bag. I yawn and walk into my compartment, which is almost as huge as my room at home. I go to the bed, where my bag sits, closed and zippered. I open it up and find every piece of clothing I own that looks intimidating and sexy at the same time. They are exactly what I'm looking for. All my makeup is in a little makeup bag and my mom's knife is hidden under it all. I shove that in my bra, adjusting it so I know where it won't be detectable for later on. I walk into the bathroom, which has a shower big enough to fit 15 people at least and about a million different buttons I could push. I almost am looking forward to when I have to take a shower. But I refrain from taking one now.

A light knock on my door interrupted my gaping.

"Come in." I say calmly.

To my utter disappointment, it's Marcus, probably come to gloat about how he's a tribute and how he is going to kill me off violently.

"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling the knife in there slightly.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch the rest of the Reapings. See who our competition is."He replies.

A frown is on his lips. He's being serious. And the way he said _our_ makes me smile a little. It makes me feel like maybe I have a chance to become allies with him. Maybe he won't try and kill me until later on in the Games, and not at the Cornucopia. He'll snap back to reality soon enough.

"I'd love to go watch the Reapings with you. "I reply. I walk out of my room behind him and we travel down the hall until we find the compartment with the TV.

I sit down and Marcus flips in the DVD. How he has a DVD when they are on a tape usually, I have no idea. Maybe he's more committed than I thought. He flags down an Avox and orders a coffee with a shot of vodka for him and a tall mocha frappuccino with extra whipped cream for me. Again, I have no idea how he knows I like them, especially with extra whipped cream.

He picks up the remote and flips on the DVD, and the screen springs to life. I see a luxurious place with about a million people standing around a stage. I know this place as District 1, where they make luxury items and specialty goods. I see a man take the stage and introduce himself, and I don't pay attention to anything he says. He calls the name of a boy, and before someone can answer or step forward, a white haired boy runs forward and introduces himself as Miklisho Maccoll, and he is 16 years old. The camera shoots in for a close up shot. He has white hair and piercing, yellow eyes.

"That would be from steroids." Marcus interjects. "When you're addicted to it, it turns your eyes yellow." He adds.

"And his hair is caused by?"I ask, pausing the video. "

That's just because he has bad taste in color." Marcus says, flipping his black hair out of his eyes.

I press the button and the video rolls again. The man calls the name of the girl tribute, and a 15 year old girl named Silke Deprie walks to the stage slowly, as though expecting someone to come to her aid. Nobody does, and she mounts the stage, bursting into tears. The two tributes shake hands and then they're off, the girl having to be carried away by a Peacekeeper. "She'll be easy to kill."I mutter. "Not even a real Career."

Marcus nods his head in agreement.

The camera shifts to District 2, and we see ourselves getting onto the stage. Marcus looks like an idiot how he's running, because he comes from the back of the mob and pushes his way through. I on the other hand am right at the front, easily getting to the stage first with no competition really. My mom was right. I look amazing volunteering.

Next, District 3 is shown with lots of electric towers. They are the district that creates electronics. A boy with black and blond hair and hazel eyes named Allen Schmitt comes on the stage. When asked, he says he is 12 years old; so far the youngest in this year's Games. I think about the little girl from District 11, Rue, whose name I have as my middle name. She was 12 when she entered these Games. I'd have to be there when he gets killed too. It made me sick to think about. Then the girl tribute gets called, a 14 year old girl named Gilzira Tappington. She's shaking in her shoes, and she looks really nervous. Her red hair is messy and red eyes are getting tears welled up in them. I feel bad for her for a second. Then I snap back into reality.

"Freak."Marcus says sharply, pronouncing the k at the end with a distinct clicking sound. I nod my head, too afraid to ruin his good mood. Afraid he'll go back to wanting to kill me.

District 4 is barely anything more than water. The land is marshy, and I know I would hate to live there. Every person is wearing rubber boots, and I hate it even more. Their stage is raised above the ground, and it's a simple wood platform. I have a feeling it's meant to stay intat when the district floods. It looks like it floods a lot by the consistency of the moist ground. An old man with white hair and a beard to match rattles off the name of the boy tribute, a 15 year old boy named Micheal Deluna. He has bright ginger hair cut short and freckles sprinkled across his face and around his blue eyes. The old man says the name of the girl tribute, and a girl shouts that she volunteers. A mother weeps openly, clutching the little girl that would have been going to the Games. The man asks the new girl for her name. It's MaryAnn Deluna, the boy's twin sister. In fact, standing next to each other, there's no way to tell them apart. They have the same red hair, freckles and blue eyes. The only difference is that the girl has a star shaped scar over her left eyebrow.

"They'll stay together." I say. Marcus sends a confused look my way.

"Siblings always stay together in these things." I add.

The door to the compartment slides open and the Avox is back with our drinks. I take my frappuccino and wave him away. I'm not going thankful and grateful now. I am still the bored girl I was outside the Justice Building.

We keep watching the tape, now in District 5, where they create muttations. They're the same muttations that nearly killed my parents in their own Games. I'll have a grudge with these people. The boy, Drake Hemsington, stands proudly on the stage, looking pleased enough to be going. A little boy tries to take his place, but Drake picks him up and hands him back to a woman, who I'm guessing is his mother. The mother gives a quick peck on the cheek and he hugs her gently. Drake has a thin red line running down his arm. The kid must have scratched him, and now he's bleeding. Then the girl gets called. Another girl pushes the first to the ground and strides up to the stage. She's confident enough to look like she owns the stage. She's a badass, and I can see that now. I am going to have some competition with her. Especially when I see what comes next- she takes Drake's arm in her hand and licks where the blood is dripping. A small spot lands on her lips, and she licks it off with a smile.

"No. Way." Marcus gasps.

"She's a cannibal "I reply, even more scared then before.

I feel the blood fade from my face. I'm sure I am beyond pale. That girl isn't in a Career district, but she certainly acts like it. She wants in with the Careers. I'll be the judge of letting her in. I'm the head bitch of that elite little group as of now. And that cannibal wasn't getting could take my authority. And I didn't like that.

District 6 is now showing on the screen. In this district, everyone is a medical worker. These tributes would be amazing at healing each other and their allies, making it harder for us to kill off people due to bad wounds. But if we killed them off, there would be nobody to help their wounded allies, and we would have less work to do. Yes, I am my dad's daughter, thinking up strategies even before we get to the Capitol. A slender woman with the fakest breasts I have ever seen stands on the stage, smiling with overly whitened teeth. She gestures to a glass ball where the names of the people are kept. She draws the name out and waves it around. Is this woman related to Artemis? They have the same style. She reads the name, and a silver haired, hazel eyed young boy walks to the stage, nobody saying a word. He's 12 at the most. No, he has to be 12, it's the youngest you can be, and he's young. He says his name is Marvin Langford. The woman waves him out of her way and draws the girl's name. A thin, weak looking 12 year old girl walks to the stage, holding back tears, and doing a pretty good job of it. She hides her face behind a curtain of dirty blond hair with brown streaks. She says her name is Vale Gremps. The woman makes them shake hands and they walk off holding hands. Those two better not be in love. That is for me and Luke to be doing. But then she swats his hand away, so I relax again.

District 7 is the home of the lumberjacks. The timber workers that give us wood for fires. I would love to burn them with their own wood in the Arena. How ironic. A young looking guy draws the names quickly. Both the boy and the girl come as they are Reaped. The boy's name is Alexander Hopkins. He's 16 years old and has red hair and hazel eyes. He's alright in the looks department, but the top spot is still with the guy on steroids, besides Luke of course. Anyway, the girl's name is Amber Evergood and she is 13 years old. She better be ever good at defending herself, or she'll get a knife through her perky little head. She has bubblegum pink eyes and lime green hair. She doesn't look like a lumberjack. Her eyes are the result of contact lenses, and her hair couldn't be that way naturally. I look forward to watching her die slowly and painfully. I'd let Marcus kill her, because I don't want to catch the disease of her positive attitude. She smiled and waved at the crowd like a princess, except nobody said anything back. Silence greeted her. She shook hands with the boy and skipped off to their Justice building. The boy shrugs and sprints off.

District 8 is one of my least favorite districts. They make the Peacekeeper uniforms, which are crappy and boring. The girls that lived there were always stupid and clueless, and the boys were always ugly enough to be muttations. Neither of these appealed to me. Anyway, their mayor pulls out a piece of paper and reads the name. Phillipe Snodgrass, a spoiled looking 17 year old guy, flips his blond hair out of his blue eyes and walks up to the stage, almost swinging his hips in the process. I have some choice words about him, and Marcus agrees. The girl is Leslie Nestern, a 15 year old with short angled black hair and dark blue eyes. She stays silent. She says nothing. She shakes the guys hand and looks bored. Dang, she's good. But I'm better.

District 9 seems to me another pointless district. They do nothing but process food all day. And they show for it. They are all fat and lazy and nothing about them says that they will ever amount to anything. I barely pay attention. The boy is named Devin Crane. He's 16 years old and has the best hair I have ever seen in my life. It's chestnut brown and has blond highlights, making him look attractive. And his eyes only add to the awesomeness. They are grey and brown at the same time. They change color with the light and they are extremely alluring. I'll have to be careful with him too. And the girl looks like I figured she would. A 12 year old girl named Lindi Reiter who has stick straight brown hair with red around the roots. It just hangs there in her eyes, which I think are green. Yeah, they are glowing green. Creepy.

District 10 makes me a little less annoyed, but not much. The boy is named Beck Mason. He's perfectly weird. He has black hair with bright blue streaks. His eyes are red from contacts and he has a nose piercing, and he's 17. District 10 is livestock. They are farmers. Why did he look so….punk? He's not wearing overalls like everyone else, and he doesn't look very strong either. The girl looks weak too. Turnfina Starr. Gross name. She's 18, and looks about as interesting as a spot of paint drying. She's shorter than any other tribute I've seen, and she has plain brown hair and green eyes. Boring….

District 11 are farmers too. This is where it gets interesting. The boy didn't stick out to me. Jacob Hastings is ordinary. Not even worth mentioning really. He has brown hair and black eyes. He's 18. The girl is named Katrina Hayes, and she's 18 as well. She has black hair and green eyes. And she's Rue's cousin. Yes, and she wants to kill me because she thinks my mom killed Rue. She didn't. We've been through this. I don't care. I'll kill her anyway.

And finally, we see District 12. I get to see if Luke is coming. The woman with lavender hair named Effie reads the paper, ladies first. A 13 year old girl named Alice Dawson is the tribute. Nobody volunteers for her. She has short, brown hair, brown eyes. And then I see Luke volunteer. He looks wonderful. We all know what he looks like. He looks like a Greek God. But that's not the point. The point is we are headed to the Capitol, and Luke will be there. We can commence Phase 2 of the plan.

_**So, what did you think of Elizabeth getting mean? She made some really rude comments. Do you like it? Not like it? Tell me what you think. And here are the thank you's to my dear tribute creators.**_

_**Rue Sings Songs**_

_**Shae Loves PeetaM**_

_**MrsJustenBeeebir123**_

_**Thanks for reading, MrsLukeCastellan**_

_**PS .May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	6. The Capitol

_**First off, I am so sorry if my last chapter was disappointing. I was in a little of a rush, but this time, I am taking my time, and I am not going to make any mistakes in spelling, spacing, grammar, or font. I hope that everyone likes this story so far. I am working really hard on it. I thank the people that commented and sent me messages and reviewed. By the way, if you reviewed before, my story somehow had gotten deleted, so I had to upload the story again, without the reviews. So you'll have to review up some new ones to replace the old. And I beg you; bear with me, because I am going to get this story into high gear and extremely action packed soon enough. You got a glimpse of the tributes from other districts, now you'll get to meet some of them in some higher detail possibly in this chapter and definitely in the next. And the ones I created are probably not going to be too involved, with the exception of a few. Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy…**_

Chapter 6: The Capitol

I had never been to the Capitol in my life. Nor did my parents ever really describe it to me. So when we finally got to the Capitol, I was awestruck. I was completely blown away at how beautiful it was. And I thought my home was perfect. This was beyond perfect.

Let me fill you in to what happened before we got to the Capitol. We were told we'd be there in about a day or so. We sat there and discussed how weird everybody was, and then….well, Artemis came in and took us to dinner, where Marcus and I both stuffed ourselves. We couldn't get enough of this food. My parents smiled at each other, sharing a private memory. Artemis started scolding us on manners and not eating so piggishly, but my parents calmed her down. Turns out they had done the exact same thing. Marcus was pretty much back to normal. The alchehol must have gotten to his brain, because he was in full blown tribute mode now, going over strategy with my dad. My dad agreed with him, even though I secretly knew both my parents would be setting him up for death. They wanted me to win this thing. Not him. But my mom was giving him some subtle tips that I had been told when I was 3. They were old news, but Marcus seemed happy to get them. We continued to eat, and then at almost the exact same moment, Marcus and I jumped up from the table and headed to the bathrooms. We didn't even close the doors. We were puking like crazy. But the food was so worth it. It was better than anything I had ever eaten.

My mom came in and rubbed circles on my back. I barely noticed her touch. I was too busy thinking about Luke. He was on a train too, going to the Capitol to be put through the same routine I was- prepping, styling, parading, training, scoring, interviewing, and then finally, competing to the death. We would be together soon enough, but until we were, I would be getting sick after every meal and exerting so much effort from focusing on what everyone was saying I would go through a half a bottle of Aspirin in ½ a day. I had already taken 6 today. I made sure that they were non-drowsy. OK, fine, I switched my bottle for Marcus's. I would be staying awake and he'd be falling all over the place, sleeping like a baby. I was a sneaky person, and the stupid oaf wouldn't even bother to check the label. And just for giggles, I put some lido cane pills in too, she he'd be loopy and weird too. I on the other hand, had regular, wonderful pain relievers that worked in seconds and wouldn't make me sleep, no matter how many I took.

I told Artemis I was tired and she relented, letting me go back to my compartment. I immediately went to the bathroom, where I figured out how to turn on the shower and then I get crazy, pressing nearly all the buttons. The water is filled with all kinds of amazing fragrant shampoos and conditioners, and soon I feel relaxed. Every stress of the day is gone, and I am closing my eyes, enjoying the hum of the water on my already smooth skin and glossy hair. I turn off the water and step out, grabbing a towel and drying off. I pull on a tank top and my underwear and I glide over to my bed. I slip my body under the sheets and blankets. Then I close my eyes and dream.

I can see Luke and me together in the Arena, but through someone else's eyes. I can almost imagine Marcus sleeping and me supposedly on guard duty. Luke stays awake too. We kiss gently, again and again, calming ourselves. We're forgetting our troubles. I look gentler, smaller here .Then this amazing vision turns into a nightmare. I see Miklisho sneak over to our cave. Luke and I have our eyes shut, and Miklisho comes into the cave. The person whose eyes I am using doesn't stop him. He pulls out a sword and slashes it into Luke. He moans and falls to the ground. A cannon sound off in the distance. I look down at him, crying over his body. Miklisho aims at me, and I lean down into Luke. He stabs into me and I fall flat on my back next to Luke. But that isn't me. It's Alice Dawson, the girl from District 12. Luke was kissing her. And I am seeing through my own eyes. I go over to the bodies, and pull out a lighter, igniting both of them. I join Miklisho and he leans into me. I wrap my arms around his neck….

I wake up in a cold sweat. That was so horrible. I didn't need to see the rest to know what would happen next. I get out of bed when someone knocks on my door. "Hold on a second." I say. Marcus walks right in, ignoring the fact that I have no pants on. Too late to put them on now I guess. "Wow, nice ass." He says, looking at me. I don't know how to respond to that. "Get out you pervert!" I shriek. I push him out and slam the door in his face. Then I sigh in relief.

I pull on a pair of black denim short shorts over red leggings, a red camisole under a purple cardigan. Then I pull on a pair of ankle stiletto boots. Let Marcus talk about my butt in these, I think to myself. You may be wondering why I am dressing myself so…..inappropriately. Here's the thing- my parents don't care what I wear, as long as it's somewhat weather appropriate. It's late November now, and it's easily only 50 degrees outside. So I wear warm leggings under really short shorts. And a thin camisole, under a cashmere cardigan sweater is considered appropriate too. The boots I can wear anytime I want. I know we are going to be in the Capitol today, so I am wearing something cool. To top it off, I redo my nails with purple nail polish and slip on the fingerless gloves. They'll be my signature thing from now on. Then I pull my hair up into a high ponytail. I don't have pierced ears, but I find a small box full of awesome clip on earrings in my makeup bag. I decide on a pair of dangly black ones that look like crystals. Then I add on black eyeliner, mascara, a light pink blush, a thin layer of black eye shadow, and then a dark purple over that. I look at myself in the mirror. Then I add some red lip gloss. Now I look dangerous. Intimidating. Threatening. Marcus will have a heart attack when he sees this. Artemis probably will too. My mom will be praising me on yet another wonderful arrangement, and my dad will say if he was age we'd have had sex already. Yes, I know my parents pretty well.

I stride out of my room and down the hall, my heels click clacking and the waiters parting to let me by. I feel like a popular girl in a high school. That reminds me that I'm missing school. Bonus! Anyway, I seat myself in between Artemis and my dad, giving Marcus a clear view of me no matter where he looks at our circular table. "Well, good morning to you." My dad says, slipping me a flirty smirk. I nudge his shoulder playfully. My mom throws a fork at him. Dad stops flirting. "Well, aren't you getting into the mood?" Artemis says, giggling behind her hand. "We'll be in the Capitol soon. I need to show the people I am ready to compete. Ready to make them love me." I say back, trying to make myself look even more menacing. "It would be a little better with black lipstick." She replies. Then she goes back to her breakfast pill. Artemis never eats anything. She'll drink a cup of coffee and take a pill that supposedly has no calories, no preservatives, no sugar, no sodium, and makes you full for 4 hours. Then she takes the same pill for lunch and dinner, and drinks something other than coffee. That would be why she weighs about the same amount as me. And she's 10 years older than me.

Marcus is facing the windows, and he jumps up from his seat. "Oh my God!" He exclaims. He runs to the window behind me and gapes out. I stand up and wobbly walk over to him in my heels. They are far to high for me, I realize. What Marcus and I see out the window has to be the Capitol. It's too beautiful to be anything else. Stunning white buildings, perfect roads with about 1000 people walking up and down the streets and riding in cars meet our sight. In our District, and most others, only the wealthiest of people have cars. My family has one, but I know Marcus has barely ever seen a car in his life.

The train rattles to a stop, and we go to our compartments to collect our bags. Mine is really heavy, and with the combination of the bag and my shoes, I can barely walk. A nice blond Avox takes my bag, and I offer up a genuine smile. I was told never speak to an Avox unless you're giving them an order. Avox's are criminals, and to punish them, the Capitol cuts their tongue out of their mouth, denying them the power to speak. They usually are on the trains, catering to a tribute in their every need. And this one is like all of them. He smiles back at me, and then it flickers off when Artemis comes over at me and scolds me, saying I am not supposed to acknowledge them at all. She leads me off the train and into the view of the cameras. Again, I play bored and look annoyed, maybe tossing the occasional smirk out. The camera people let me by as I shove them all off out of my direction. Once out of their sight, my dad takes my bag from the Avox boy and hands it to me. Marcus's is thrust into his arms. "What….the heck…" I say in between breaths. "You two need to build up some strength. You're carrying your own bags, and your taking the stairs to your rooms, which are on the 22nd floor."My dad says, a wicked smirk on his face. Marcus and I groan simultaneously. "First one up gets to sleep until 8 tomorrow instead of 6."My mom coaxes. I start walking as fast as I can. Marcus is behind me. I swear that boy has more packed then I do. It's probably Haircare products. We get inside the Training Center, which will be our gym/home/prison for the next week. Great! I am spending a week here. With Marcus. In training. Where he'll kill me. But… Luke will be here too. All of the tributes will. Now is the real opportunity to spy on people. And to have some fun messing with people that won't fight back. And make my master plan commence. Let the Games begin.

Marcus is still far behind me. And I am on the 10th floor. I am struggling to carry my bag. Something brushed up against me, and I think its Marcus. "Quick, give me your bag." I hear a new voice. It's male, and I have heard it before, but not in person. I can't turn to see who it is. "My hands are ready. Quick, hand it over, and then run as fast as you can. I want you to win this. That bozo needs to learn some humility." The boy exclaims. I pass my bag to my left, and I feel it get pulled out of my grasp. The boy pounds up the stairs and I run after him. I see his white hair in a blur. Oh. My. God. Miklisho Maccoll is carrying my bag for me. I rush up the stairs double time, wanting to get there to have an actual good conversation with him. I pound and pound and pound and soon I am on the 22nd floor. I walk through the hallway, aware of the fact that Marcus is at least 10 floors below me. I see Miklisho sitting on my bag in front of a door. I walk up to him. "Thank you." I murmur, making my voice as seductive as I can. I need practice for when I'm talking to Luke. "Oh. It's no trouble. I hate it when older boys make idiots out of younger girls." Miklisho replies. "It's not that fun." I agree. "You know, I can make you feel very good." He says. This is what I was hoping for. My seduction is working. "Oh. Really?" I say, flirting with my lips and tongue, biting down slightly on my tongue. "Yes. I could be the best boyfriend you'd ever have." He says matter of factly. "I'm not in the mood for a boyfriend. I recently had a devastating breakup." I lie. "That's cool. I understand. My bed is always open for you; if you want it. I can make you feel better."He says. Now I understand Miklisho. He's a nasty little flirt. He says he hates it when younger girls are abused by older boys. A girl falls for that and goes to sleep in his bed, and he abuses her the same way he said he hated. I suddenly don't find him so cute anymore.

I grab my bag and walk into my room with a casual "You should leave. Marcus is a tattletale. If you want me to win, you have to be gone when he and my mentors get here. And then I'll make an excuse."I say. I throw out a smirk and walk inside. I can hear Miklisho still. "She'll be with me by tomorrow." He says. Too bad I'm not doing anything with him. It's too bad I'll be the one to kill him in the Arena.

_**So, what did you think? Did I do a good job? Am I still a good writer? And please, review so I can know what you're thinking. I promise, I'll write the next chapter soon and it will be published soon too. Thanks again to everyone who reads this, and reviews and writes me messages. It makes me happy and helps me write faster. Delicious Love (remember earlier in the story when Elizabeth said that?), MrsLukeCastellan. PS. May the odds be ever in your favor.**__****_


	7. Meeting the People on Parade

_**So, as of the last chapter, you met Miklisho Maccoll. Now, you're going to meet a few more of them in a more personal way .I'll tell you now, you will not meet many of the ones that I personally created, but a few of them are major, so you might meet some of them. On with the story…May the odds be ever in your favor…**_

_**Also, here's a list of what the districts do to help you see why the Tributes are wearing what they are-**_

_**District 1**__**-Makes Specialty Good and Luxury Items.**_

_**District 2**__**-Makes Weapons and Trains Peacekeepers.**_

_**District 3**__**-Works with Electronics.**_

_**District 4**__**-Fishermen.**_

_**District 5**__**-Work the Labs with Breeding and Creating Mutations(mutts)**_

_**.**__**District 6**__**-Medical Workers. **_

_**District 7**__**-Lumberjacks, Timber Workers, and Paper Makers. **_

_**District 8**__**-Textiles, make peacekeepers uniforms.**_

_**District 9**__**-Food Processing.**_

_**District 10**__**-Work the Livestock, Ranchers.**_

_**District 11**__**-Agriculture, Farmers.**_

_**District 12**__**-Coal Miners. **_

_**District 13**__**-Nuclear Power and Weapons.**_

Chapter 7: Meeting the Capitol

I had been in the Capitol for 10 minutes when the chaos started. First, Marcus banged loudly on my door, yelling at me that I was a cheater. Artemis and my parents showed up, and just like I predicted, Marcus was a tattletale that sold me out. "There was a white haired boy helping her with her bag. She got here first by cheating!" He screeched. "Marcus, do you see any white haired boy here? I won this fair and square. I think that alchehol you drank went straight to your brain."I reply, steering the conversation away from my cheating. Artemis scolds Marcus for drinking, and I invite my parents into my room for a chat, without Marcus and Artemis. My parents step in and close the door, locking it behind them. "I never knew being a mentor would be this much work." My mom whines. "Our mentors always made it look so easy."My dad adds. I jump onto my bed, sprawling out like I did at home. "Now, we need to get you and Marcus down to the prep station. You have to get prepared for the parade."My dad states, getting back to business. He took a small break, and now he's right back where he was a half hour ago.

I stand up from my bed and my parents lead me across the hall to Marcus's room. "Marcus? I didn't cheat, but if you want, you can take the prize." I say, batting my eyelashes. Marcus shrugs. "Fine." He says. Artemis claps her thin little hands. "Yay! No arguments between tributes!" She trills. Marcus and I look at each other and burst into laughter. My parents smile at each other and share a quick peck on the lips. Then I punch Marcus on the shoulder. He pushes me on the bed backward and I wrestle him. "Aw. That's how we started Cato." My mom says, all lovey dovey. Marcus jumps off of me and I get up, straightening my clothes out. "We need to get you two to your styling teams. Come on!" Artemis says, looking down at her watch. That's another thing about Artemis- she is always on time. She has never been late for anything. Ever. At all.

Marcus and I walk down the halls behind Artemis. Some other tributes are in the halls too. Particularly, Miklisho, Gilzira, and Jarrica. "Oh. Come on Gilzira. Don't be a wimp. Just take the pill. I promise, it's wonderful, and it does wonders to your strength." Miklisho is sighing. "I'm not taking anything from you. Not after this morning." Gilzira snaps. "How dare you take advantage of us like that! "Jarrica is yelling. I tune them out and keep walking. Everyone we pass looks at me with wide eyes. I realize they are looking at my parents, who stand on either side of me, like bodyguards. We walk down about 3 floors of steps, and then we're turning down the hallway to the left, and we're in dressing rooms. A woman with aquamarine hair greets me, saying she's Melody, me stylist. A man named Austin greets Marcus. He's his stylist. They both swear they are going to make us look perfect. Our district makes weapons and trains Peacekeepers. So we are probably going to look extremely boring as Peacekeepers, or we are going to look amazing like punk tough people. I hope it's the second. Melody takes my hand and is pulling me over to another room, where there are 3 more people, who I'm guessing are my prep team. They introduce themselves as Norlina, Octavia, and Flo. Octavia looks familiar to me. I recognize her as a member of Peeta and Katniss' prep team. This woman looks exactly like her. Melody has me take off my clothes and stand on a high metal platform. I do as she says, and then she's gone, leaving me with the other 3. They are getting me ready to be styled. This is going to take a while.

An hour later, I am standing on the platform. My skin burns and my head throbs from how much I have held in my screams. I was told not to argue with them, and it makes it easier. It makes them like you more. My eyes are tearing up. "One more honey, and then it's all over." Flo says, soothing me with her words. "You're doing wonderful dearest." Norlina adds. I feel them apply the sticky substance to my upper left leg, and then I feel the quick ripping sensation from my spine to my toes. I moan a little, stifling something more. "Perfect." Octavia breathes. She hands me a black silk robe, and I slip that on as quickly as she hands it me. I run over to my makeup bag, which my parents insisted have some stuff incorporated. I pull out my bottle of Aspirin. "Is it alright if I take one?" I ask Octavia. "Sure. Go right ahead. I'm sure your head is pounding." I nod m head soundlessly. It hurts more. So I pop in the pill and take a sip of water from a cup Flo hands me. I sit down and make some small talk with my prep team. They ask me about home, and about if Marcus is my boyfriend. I barely say anything, and I wait until Melody comes back. It seems like I'm waiting an eternity.

She walks in and orders my prep team to step away from me. She revolves my chair around to the vanity, and then I have my robe off me and Melody is running a brush through my hair. She is making it so easy to shut up and pretend I'm not there. My hair is tugged and pulled and I look into the mirror, seeing that they are adding red streaks into it. "Don't worry. Their clip on's. But they look real right?" Norlina giggles. I nod my head, and Octavia pulls my dark brown hair into a very high ponytail. She fastens in a sparkly black clip on top of it, making my hair shimmer even more than usual. She paints my nails black, and then she adds glitter over them too. I am sparkly enough to black out the sun, I swear. Flo and Norlina start giggling. I close my eyes and Octavia leads me over to the platform again. I stand up on it and feel something coming over my head. Then I am pulling something onto my legs. Something is snapping tight around my ankles and up to my knees. I'm back at the vanity to get my makeup done. It's weird having someone else apply my makeup to me. They add some shimmery gold eye shadow and thick black eyeliner to my eyes. It's sticky and hard to close my eyes. I get used to the feeling of it. My eyelashes are 100 times thicker with my mascara and theirs, and then my lips are coated with so many shades of red lipstick my lips might just stick together like glue.

Then they let me look at myself in the mirror at my entire outfit. From the neck up, I look like me; minus the high arch eyebrows they've drawn using mine. And from the neck down I look like a warrior princess. My top has a lime green tight shirt that looks amazingly awesome. Over that is a black leather jacket. And from my waist down I am wearing a really sexy pair of tight, leather like pants. But they don't limit my movement like leather does. "What are these pants?" I ask. "Their nylon leggings with leather feel and look, but they won't make it hard to move." Flo answers. I think about that for a second. Usually, tributes from our district look horrendous in their parade outfits. They usually wear Peacekeeper uniforms or wear regular clothes and hold a weapon. But this…this is just perfect. I look stunning, but yet still perfectly vicious and aggressive.

"Time to gooooo." Artemis comes in, and then she just stares. I must look even better to her. I twirl around, and realize I'm not wearing shoes. "Put on the shoes you were wearing before." Melody says. I pick up the shoes and slip them on. I feel complete now.

I walk out of my dressing room, and I find Marcus standing against the wall, hands laced behind his head. He pouts his lips and I admit, he looks like a model from a store that used to exist, called Abercrombie and Fitch. And before you ask, yes, Artemis's great great grandparents founded it, and it was really popular and chic, just like Artemis. "You like?" Marcus asks, showing off his muscles in his forearms and making me wobble in my shoes. He looks so hot right now. I feel the blood rush to my face. No. I can't have feelings for Marcus. I am going to kill him viciously. I am in love with Luke. Luke is my true love. "You look good." I say. Marcus is wearing a white t-shirt that looks a little tight on him, but I know that Austin made it that way to make him look strong. He's wearing a leather jacket over the shirt and pair of black jeans. I realize that he is also wearing makeup. His eyes have thick lines around them and his lips look shinier. "Are you wearing lip gloss?" I laugh. "Yeah. So are you!" He responds. "I am a girl, what's your excuse?" He quips. Before I can lunge at him, my dad steps in between him. "Both of you stop this right now! You have a parade to appear in." My mom says sternly. We both straighten up and walk out of the room and where all the other tributes are.

We go and stand with the other Career tributes, who are from districts 1-4, so that would be Miklisho, Silke, Allen, Gilzira, Micheal, and MaryAnn. We quickly establish that I am the leader, and Miklisho is my co-captain, with Marcus as the third in command. We're discussing how we are totally going to be the top 8, when none other than Jarrica Vellics, the cannibal from District 5 shows up. I'm sure a sneer is plastered on my face, and it's hard to take a sneer of my face once it gets on there. She speaks in a high pitched, raspy voice. Like someone that's sucked helium out of a balloon. "I'd like to be allies with you." She says quickly. Maryann turns to Micheal, who rolls his eyes at Gilzira, who shrugs and looks at Allen, who looks at Marcus who looks at Miklisho who looks at me. "No." I reply. Nobody says anything. My decision is made and nobody argues with the leader if they want to stay around. Being the leader gives me power. I have power that can bring a person in or take a person out of this protection. People that are allies with me have guaranteed protection for a while, meaning I won't purposely kill them…for now that is. I loved my new power. Nobody would question me about anything, and bossing people around is sort of my specialty. Jarrica glares at me, and I gesture for her to leave. As soon as she walks away, everyone's giving me high fives.

And then I look over to the other little groups of people. I see the lavender haired escort from District 12, and I know that Luke is here somewhere. I go over to the woman and introduce myself. It never hurts to get familiar with other escorts. They can recommend you to their tributes and get you awesome allies, if you want them. "Hello." I say to her, not quite sure how to start this conversation. "Hello there young lady, my my, I love your outfit! Who designed it?" She squeals. "Octavia. She is a miracle worker." I reply with a smile. "Well you look lovely darling! I'm Effie Trinket, District 12 escort. If you ever need to talk to me, please, feel free to approach me." She trills. "Actually, I was looking for Luke Mellark." I say, sounding a little desperate. She turns around and throws a little smile at me. "I see. He's right over there dearie." Effie says.

I look over, and there's Luke, looking as wonderful as ever. I walk over to him, swinging my hips and getting in the mood. I'll have to fight hard not to start making out with him. Alice Dawson is standing there too, so I decide on a brand new tactic. I'll act like this is my first time meeting him. I walk up and tap Luke lightly on the shoulder with the fingertip, smacking a little smirk at him. He turns around. "Oh, hello Elizabeth." He says. I hope he'll play along. "Do I know you? I don't recall. I just wanted to come over and see if I could have a quick little chat with you before this parade started." I say, smiling. He knows I never smile. Maybe that will get him to play along. "Oh, so sorry, must have you confused for someone else. Of course, I was just thinking of coming over to you." He replies. I play my vicious card and then pull him over with me to the chariots, where nobody is sitting yet. "What was that about? You were acting like you didn't even know me." He says. "Yeah, because I don't want Alice thinking we know each other. And I just wanted to say that I am the leader of the Careers, and I am officially inviting you to be my ally in this." I say. "Well, I accept. And it's wonderful to see you too, honey." He says. I shake his hand and then turn on my heel and walk away, back over to my pack. "He's one of us now." I say to them. They bob their hands and we keep talking about our strategy.

I give them everything that isn't one of my secrets. All the basic stuff. I'm going to end up killing all these people, so I am not taking any chances telling them anything they could actually use. I'll lead them to their deaths eventually. Except Luke. Luke and I would win together and become famous as not only the winners, but also the multi district lovers from District 12 and 2. "Time to go." Artemis says in my ear. "Tootles." I say to my Career friends. Marcus and I walk with Artemis to our chariot. "What should we act like?" I ask her. "Just….act bored. Look like your having the worst time in your life. Sneer at each other and look aggressive."Artemis says. "That's not what you should do at all." My mom says. "What you should do is act aggressive and vicious, but also like any other tribute. Blow some kisses, maybe make a little wave. Throw a cat claw into the mix." My dad says to me. "Marcus, you should look bored out of your mind. Don't draw attention to yourself. You need to look like your having a horrible time. It will make you stand out. And Elizabeth will stand out on her own with her clothes and personality. It will look nothing like her actions here, and that will make the Capitol want more of her, so they can figure her out."My dad is explaining, my mom is nodding every once in a while. I trust them. The chariot lurches forward. Marcus sits back and looks bored and relaxed, and I put on my smirk, getting ready to play up the crowd. "5…4…3…2…1…" Marcus says.

And just when he finishes counting, we are out in the light of the Capitol. I smirk at them and blow kisses, making myself look adorable. I'm waving like a princess and looking strong like a warrior. I'm alternating, so the Capitol doesn't know what to expect from me. I act like a good friendly person. But the things I say in the interview will be classic District 2, slightly rude and not at all revealing. People will be falling all over themselves trying to give me things. And in a sense, give my allies things. The chariot stops and Marcus steps down, taking my hand. We are supposed to go to the stage, with the male tribute helping the female tribute. We've met the capitol, now it's time to show we're cooler than everyone else in here. It's be cool or drool here, meaning go big and awesome, or die when nobody helps you.

We stand on the stage, where Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Games, will introduce us and talk a little about us and our districts. This is all about the facial expression and what you say with your actions, not your words.

And I am ready for whatever they say. I'm bored….and aggressive.

_**What did you think? Are you curious to find out what happens next? Review and send me a message and let me know your thoughts. Love hearing from you. May the odds be ever in your favor…**_


	8. Know Your Enemies

_**You all have been saying that you have been waiting for this chapter. I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this story so much. I honestly never expected this. I write this chapter as quickly as I could without messing up anything. Hopefully it's good. Please, submit a review and let me know what you think about my story and this chapter. Even if you submitted one on another chapter, you should submit again. I am going to be doing a little contest with my reviews. I'm going to choose a random number and whatever person has that review is going to be choosing what character dies first from a list of a bunch of them. There will be certain characters that can't die until later because of their importance in the story. Also, this person will get to choose how they die too. So you want to submit as many reviews as you can. And I am going to do it out of all the reviews for the entire story, not just this chapter. I will be deciding the winner in…2 or 3 chapters, whenever they are going into the Arena. Also, here's a list of all the tributes, just in case you get confused. The stuff in the parenthesis are ages of the tributes.**_

_**District 1-**__** Miklisho Maccoll (16) and Silke Deprie (15)**_

_**District 2- **__**Marcus Shay (16) and Elizabeth Hirsch (14)**_

_**District 3- **__**Allen Schmitt (12) and Gilzira Tappington (14) **_

_**District 4-**__**Micheal Deluna (15) and MaryAnn Deluna (15)**_

_**District 5-**__** Drake Hemsington (17) and Jarrica Vellics (15)**_

_**District 6- **__**Marvin Langford (12) and Vale Gremp (12)**_

_**District 7- **__**Alexander Hopkins (16) and Amber Evergood (13)**_

_**District 8-**__**Phillipe Snodgrass (17) and Leslie Nestern (15)**_

_**District 9-**__**Devin Crane (16) and Lindi Reiter (12)**_

_**District 10-**__**Beck Mason (17) and Turnfina Starr (18)**_

_**District 11-**__**Jacob Hastings (18) and Katrina Hayes (18)**_

_**District 12-**__** Luke Mellark (14) and Alice Dawson (13)**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor…**_

Chapter 8- Know Your Enemies

All the tributes stood on the stage. Caesar Flickerman started this portion of the parade, which many people appropriately called body language. In a lot of different ways, that was exactly what this was about. Caesar would say your name and say a little about you. Your job was to say nothing, but yet make the Capitol love you. Twirl around in your costume, blow kisses, wave, smile, and wink. This would be one of the top defining moments in these pre-Games. You had to show people that you were a contender, but you weren't allowed to say anything. You can't correct Caesar; you just have to go along with whatever he says. The interviews are the time to speak.

Marcus and I mount the stage. "Well, that was quite the parade! Ladies and Gentleman, your 88th Hunger Games tributes!" Caesar starts. The crowd erupts into cheers and applause, and Marcus wraps his arms around my waist. I throw his arms off of me. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Caesar starts talking about all of us tributes, each person offering up a wave or a bow or a curtsy as their name comes up.

When it gets down to Marcus's, he waves quickly, and then trips over his own feet and lands on his back on the ground. The Capitol laughs insanely, and I let him lay there. I'm not offering him any help. I cross my arms and look at the crowd. I point and Marcus and laugh behind my hand. The crowd is eating this up. I wonder if Marcus's Aspirin finally kicked in, making him numb and drowsy like I wanted. Or maybe he planned this to help us. Then he struggles to get up and stands up behind me, reassuming his position in the formation we are all required to stand by- girl in front of boy. Caesar finished his little speech about Marcus and moves on to me. He says my name and I wave to the crowd. Then he starts talking about my district and training, and I smirk at them when they mention my dad. I gesture to the front row where my parents sit with Artemis. I blow kisses and the crowd looks over at them. My parents start playing along, waving and pointing up at me and giving thumbs up. We are making the most excellent team here. He talks about my costume and my stylists, and I twirl around and gesture up and down my body in a showy fashion.

The introductions end, and Marcus and I do our final wave, and then we head back down into our chariot, where we do the final lap and go back to the Training Center to get ready for training tomorrow and interviews later on in the week. Octavia takes me back to the dressing rooms to reapply makeup. I ask her if I can do it myself, and she agrees. I show her my technique, adding black eye shadow, then gold over that, and then purple over part of that. This gives my eyes a shimmery, gorgeous, feisty look. I can't wait to get back down to everybody else. I reapply my lip gloss and head down to the Tribute Lounge, a place for tributes only. No escorts. No mentors. No cameras. And there is only one rule- what happens in that room stays in that room. Nobody gives up the secret, or they say every tribute that came before you will curse you, making it impossible for you to win, and the tributes of your Games will all team up to kill you. And if somehow you survive all that, they will haunt you your entire life. And even after the Games are over, you can't tell anyone what goes on in there. Not your kids. Not the kids you mentor. My parents both told me that there was such a thing, but they swore that they couldn't tell me anything. Long story short, I won't be telling what happened to anyone any time soon. It's a binding rule.

The fun starts at 6:15, and we have until our 11:30 curfew to party. Odds are we'll all be drunk by then. I walk into the lounge, and there are already 15 people there, all sitting in a circle around a fire. I join the circle, sitting between Miklisho and Luke. After a few minutes, Marcus and a few others walk in, all wearing their costumes. Around 6:26 we have all 24 of us sitting together around the fire. Marcus is the first to speak. "I heard we have to all do something to bind our secrets here. You know, make sure that what happens here stays here." He states. A few other people nod.

"I suggest a naked picture exchange. We all take pictures naked, and then if someone squeals, then not only will there be the curse, but their naked picture gets broadcasted all over Panem, no matter when it is. And they'll be in a sealed envelope with someone we all can trust." Gilzira adds. I really don't have to get naked in front of all these people, but I know that our clothes will be off by 9, no questions asked. We'll all be naked and having too much fun to care who sees us. Nobody will ever find out about this. We'll remember, but no one else will. "I don't think so. I'm not showing anything to anybody like that." Jacob Hastings says. This is the first time I have really looked at him. He's pretty adorable in person, but like an elf or a puppy, not somebody you want to have sex with, like some other people here.

"I agree. " Leslie says. "I have a wonderful idea." Miklisho says, grinning. "We share a cigarette. And with that cigarette, we are saying we are keeping the secrets of tonight to ourselves, just as our mouths are together on that cigarette." "That works for me." I say. With my consent, now all the Careers and Jarrica are agreed. Jarrica is a Career at heart, and she's making it really obvious. All the younger tributes are a little hesitant. And Luke, being the sweet boy he is, is comforting. "It's alright. It won't be that bad. Just a little puff and then you're done. It's not how much you take; it's the fact that you're taking any at all." He says. His perfect blue eyes are shining like gems, and I feel so attracted to him. I am tired of pretending. "Wait, none of this is being told to anybody outside this room, right?" I ask. "That is true. Nobody besides us will know what happened here." Lindi says. So, I grab Luke and shove my tongue into his mouth, smothering him in our most amazing kiss ever. "I have been waiting hours for you to do that!" Luke yells. "We've been dating for 4 months." I tell everyone. "That's so sweet." Silke sighs. "And you can tell people if you want to. We won't stop you, and the curse won't kick in if it's your own secret." Turnfina says. "We're letting people know at the interview." Luke replies. Everybody sighs with a chorus of "AWWWW". Katrina isn't looking at me. I understand she wants to kill me, but she is seriously freaking me out.

Miklisho sticks the end of the cigarette in the fire and then passes it to Allen. He takes a small puff and hands it to Jacob. Jacob passes it to Alexander. He passes it to Leslie. She passes it to Alice. She passes it to Devin. He hands it to Amber. She passes it to Vale. She passes it to Lindi. She hands it to Phillipe. He passes it to Beck. He hands it to Micheal. He hands it to MaryAnn. She hands it to Drake. He passes it to Turnfina. She hands it over to Katrina. She passes it to Marvin. He hands it to Alice. She hands it to Jarrica. She hands it to Gilzira. She hands it to Luke. He hands it to Marcus. Marcus hands it to me. I take a small puff, the smoke nearly gagging me. I hand it over to Miklisho, and he takes a huge puff. I'm sure he smokes joints all the time. But this is my first time, and I feel sick already. And we haven't even started partying really.

We all are done and Miklisho keeps smoking it up. He must do this regularly. Nobody could fake enjoying that. He pops a pill into a beer and drinks it. Everyone gets a martini or a beer and we turn down the lights. We turn on a switch and loud music comes blaring out of the stereo system in the ceiling. And another switch makes multi colored lights flash. It's like being in a nightclub. I take a sip of my apple martini and walk over to the tributes I know. We have fun and dance for a while.

The alchehol is flowing and we're all getting a little tipsy. I go up to Luke and start grinding all over him. He pulls me around we are kissing. His breath tastes like beer. "You look…..realllyyyy….pretty." Luke says, hiccupping. Yeah, he's drunk. I feel a little woozy so I go over to Miklisho and some others that I don't know, chatting with them up until they get too unreliable, like Maryann, Micheal, and Miklisho and getting information while their drunk. When their sober, I won't be getting anything from them that can help me kill them easier. I extinguish the fire, because with all of getting drunk, fire is really not a good idea. I walk over to the bar area and see MaryAnn and Micheal lying on top of each other in the shadows. I guess that's what you can do when nobody is telling. They are both way drunk. They wouldn't be doing that if they weren't. Or maybe they would. I seriously don't know.

I look at my clock. It's 11:10pm. We only have 20 minutes until curfew. I turn the switch off and the music stops. People groan but I yell at them to go to bed. Since I'm the Career leader, they all listen to me, even though some of them are older than me. We clean up nothing, all walking out and going back to our rooms. Miklisho has Gilzira, MaryAnn and Silke with him. When they sober up, they are going to be pissed. That is if they remember any of it. I'm not drunk, and I will always remember this. I sling Luke's arm around my shoulder and help him back to his room, and then into his bed. I have such a temptation to lie down next to him. But that is a really bad idea. I go back to my room, ready to go to bed. I'm satisfied. I found out that MaryAnn and Micheal are afraid of being apart, and a whole list of other things I can use against some of the others. You know the saying….keep your friends close, and your victims closer. Or something like that.

_**OK, so what did you think? Was it good? Did you like that I made up the tribute lounge? Did I make everyone have enough fun? Or did I go overboard? Please, review and let me know what your thoughts are. And remember, the more reviews you post, the more likely you are to win my contest and decide who dies first in the Arena. This competition is going on for another few chapters, but I am using the reviews from all the chapters, not just this one. May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	9. We Train, and Train, and Then Get Scored

_**I'll be brief. I am trying to make this chapter extremely good, because I feel like I could have done better with the last one. But also, there's not much I could do when everybody is drunk, and you know when that when people are drunk, they slur their words and are completely useless, so I kept the details somewhat minima. Here's the next chapter. Remember, keep on reviewing! You can win my little competition if you have the lucky number I pick. Are the odds in your favor?**_

Chapter 9- We Train, And Train, and get Scored

I wake up to Artemis screaming at me. "Elizabeth! Get up! We have work to do." She screeches. I roll my eyes and sit up. I look over at the clock. 5:28AM. "Really? I thought I could sleep until 6." I groan. "No. You have to done breakfast by 6." Artemis says gently. I climb out of bed, realizing I'm still in my costume. My shoes lay on the floor. Artemis glares at me. "Go take a shower. Then meet me down in the Dining Hall." She says simply. I make a salute and smirk at her. Then I head to the bathroom, where I know she won't come. I can get a little relaxation from all…this.

I peel off my costume and hair it up, knowing my prep team and Melody would be beyond mad if I left it on the floor. I step into the shower and flip on the icy cold water. It turns on with a snap. The cold water shocks my senses, waking me up from my sleep and getting me prepared for the day ahead. Today we start our vigorous training schedule, and I know I am going to do just splendidly. Some tributes have never trained in their lives, giving me an extra edge. Well actually, it's illegal to train before the Games, but since I'm from a Career District, people don't usually yell at Careers for training beforehand. It's a trademark thing, and nobody honestly really gives a crap. The non Careers better train their butts off if they even want a chance to stay alive past the Cornucopia. As if they have a chance- I'll kill them all if I have to. But maybe someone else will take a shift in this killing spree. I am not doing all the work.

I rinse my hair out, my hair squeaking from the amount of shampoo I scrubbed through it. My conditioner has made my hair completely smooth. I turn the water off and dry off. I don't even brush my hair. It looks like I did anyway. I put in my green Capri's and a simple black tank top. I'm not going for sexy. I am training today. The goal is to be comfortable and able to move. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and head down to breakfast. Instead of taking the elevator to the 1st floor dining hall, I tread down the steps, getting my stamina going and my heart pumping.

I hear someone behind me and pray it isn't Miklisho or Marcus. Marcus should be asleep right now, and Miklisho is probably off with some girls making them scream for mercy. I feel a light touch on my shoulders, and out of reflex, I stop and swing my arms around, preparing to smack the person touching me. To my surprise, Luke catches my hand in mid air and kisses it. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I'm surprised you're not sleeping." He says, smiling at me. I look around to make sure nobody else is standing around. There aren't. There are no hidden cameras. "Good morning. I lost the competition yesterday against Marcus, so I have to be up by 6. And he has to be up by 8." I answer. "I wanted to get an early start at training." Luke says. I look at him for a second. "You? Training? Early? I'd never guess." I laugh. "OK, fine. I knew you would be here, so I came down early." He replies. "I see you got over that hangover." I say. "Hangover?" He asks. "Yeah. You were drunk last night at the party. I had to take you up to your room. You were so totally out of it. You were probably worse than Haymitch." I answer. He laughs with me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile at him. "Ready to not be in love?" I ask. "Sure thing, I would love to." He says. "We only have until tomorrow night to have to pretend. Then we can tell the world." I say. He nods his head and I descend the steps with him about 20 steps behind me.

I get to the dining hall in record time. Artemis and my prep team, along with Melody and my parents are all sitting at our assigned table. I sit down and pop a donut hole in my mouth. "Ta-da. I ate breakfast." I say, getting up and trying to walk to the gym. My parents protest, and Artemis says I need to eat something, but I wave off their words and go to the gym. I walk in and see the trainer is eating a bagel. I don't bother him. I just go over to the knives and throw them at the wall targets. The trainer looks up and stares at me. I smirk at him and start doing push-ups. He comes over to me and stares some more. I switch to doing one handed push-ups. I alternate from my left hand to my right and back again. I sit down and put my hands down flat, lifting up my body and holding that pose.

"May I help you?" I ask the guy. "Um…no…I just….well, I saw you in the parade and thought you were amazing. And now I see that you're training privately, and it's only….6:19AM. Training doesn't start until 's about 5 hours from now."The guy replies. "Yeah. I know. Do I look like I care? I needed to burn some calories, so I'm here. And I'm staying here until 11." I snap. "And then you're going to regular training?" He asks. I nod my head and roll my eyes. Then I sit back on the ground again. I stand up and go to the balance beam. I climb up and do a straddle on it, then I back flip out of it and go into a handstand with the ease of a gymnast. The guy looks perplexed from my upside down view. I go back down into a split and lean forward; my hands hitting the floor and my legs go over my head. I stick the landing and smirk at the trainer. "And I'll be coming back tomorrow. " I say.

I walk over to the weights and start lifting. And I do that for a while longer. Then I do some yoga poses and start sparring with the trainer. He's impressed with me skills and invites me to come back and train anytime. Usually this gym is off limits to tributes, but he says he'll let me use it anytime. I bat my eyelashes and thank him in my most fake appreciative way. He tells me his name is Robin. "That's nice." I say, walking out the door. My seduction charms have worked again, and yet I hadn't even turned them on. I look at my watch I am required to wear.

It's 10:56. I sprint to the training area and see every other tribute standing there, looking perfect. And of course, I am already coated in sweat and I look terrible probably. And I find Marcus is wearing something similar to my outfit, but in boy from. I am wearing a red sports bra under my black tank top and black short shorts under it. That's usually what I wear to training at home, and also what a lot of the furl tributes are wearing. Marcus wears a red tracksuit top and black sweat shorts (like sweat pants, but shorts). I pull my tank top and Capri's off and I am in my new training clothes, which are not stained with sweat. Melody takes my clothes and says she's going to wash them.

I go and stand next to Marcus, who is talking to my mom about our training schedule. "Oh, Liz, good you're here. I was just telling Marcus what stations I want you two to go to. What I want you to do is lay low. Don't show off what your best is. No combat. No knife throwing. No archery. No sparring. Keep it to camouflage and knot tying and shelter building. Take today to see who is a threat to you. Maybe find some allies. But don't show off. Other tributes will show off and they are the ones that will die first, I guarantee it. Tonight you get scored, and you can show off for them. You know what you're good at, so you should show that stuff tonight, along with anything worth using that you've learned today." My mom explains. I nod my head and take it all in. No knife throwing, No sparring. No archery. No fighting. And no killing Marcus. I can do this.

Our head trainer, Todd, walks out to greet us. He explains what we will be doing, and how the stations work. We are training for an hour and a half, and then we break for lunch. Then we train for another hour and go back to our compartments for some down time. Then we come back to get scored. Then the scores are broadcasted to all of Panem. That is our schedule for today. And then real fun starts tomorrow night, when we interview with Caesar Flickerman.

Everybody streams into the Training Area, and we all are spreading out to our stations. "Where should we start?" I ask. "Let's go build some shelters." Marcus replies. We head over to the shelter building station, where a guy with lime green hair talks about the different materials that make a good shelter in different environments. Marcus slips him a five dollar bill and asks if he knows anything about the Arena this year. The guy says he heard it's going to be really snowy and cold, and barely any plants or covered areas. We thank him and leave, going to the knot tying station. We learn how to make different snares to catch different animals. And we keep the Arena a secret, giving us an even bigger advantage over everyone else.

Todd announces we need to break for lunch, and I happily leave. Even doing nothing makes me tired. Maybe it's because I've been up since before 6 this morning. Marcus looks pretty tired too. This time, I actually eat something. Not a lot, but something so my stomach isn't empty. We finish just in time to get back to training. We work at the camouflage station for a half hour and then my parents give us permission to go do some sword fighting.

The attendant at hand is far more experienced than I am, and even he has trouble fighting me off. Sword fighting is something I can show the Gamekeepers scoring me, along with knife throwing and archery and hand to hand combat. Before I realize it, Marcus is telling me we need to leave. I ask him why just when the Peacekeeper comes to collect MaryAnn and Micheal. They were trying to kill others here in training, so they are missing out on the scoring for a punishment. And a punishment it is. They are missing out on an essential time when they could be gaining sponsors. The fact that they are missing the scoring will guarantee everyone thinking they are weak, and you can bet more of them will be trying to kill them as soon as we get in the Arena.

We go back to our rooms and I immediately take a shower, cleaning myself off and forcing new strength in me. My stamina skyrockets and my body stops aching from the workout. I get out of there and take a nap for about an hour. When I wake up, I feel so much better. I get up to get out of the bed, when I realize that I must have been more tired than I thought. I want to sleep for longer, but I can't. I have work to do. I redo my hair and walk down to dinner, saving my energy. I eat lots of high calorie food for energy, and then I am in the bathroom puking again. My nerves are even worse than I ever dreamed they would be. I get up and splash some cold water on my face, dabbing it off with a paper towel. I walk back over to the Training Area and get ready for it to be my turn to go in. It won't be too long of a wait. Todd informs us that if we need anything, we should request it before we enter the area. That includes sparring partners, so I ask for a partner. Todd tells me that it will be no problem and I sit back down and wait.

I am running through my routine in my head. Pick a spot on the wall and throw five knifes landing it in a straight line under the first. Then go spar with the attendant and beat the living crap out of them without doing any real damage. And then finish it out with my balance beam work, tumbling and stuff. That should help me get a really good score. You can get anywhere from a 1 to a 12, and nobody in history has actually gotten a 12. And nobody has gotten 0 either. But with MaryAnn and Micheal not here, they'll be the first people to achieve such a crappy score. Won't their parents be proud!

Marcus gets called and sprints into the Area. 10 minutes later, he's back out again and smiling ear to ear. I have no idea what he did, but it was probably pretty good from what I have seen of his training. Todd calls me and I stand, striding into the Area. I try and ask him what he did, but he won't tell me. He says it's a secret. I don't have time to ask anything else before Todd calls my name and I am going into the Training Area.

I see the Gamemakers sitting there behind a table of food and alchehol. One of the benefits of being in one of the first districts is that they aren't bored of anything, and they aren't drunk when you start showing off. I go over and grab some knives. I stand at one end of the gym, and I throw my first knife. It hits the wall cleanly on the other end of the gym in a punching bag. I kneel down and throw my next one, this time landing right below the first one. Then I sit cross legged on the ground and throw my third. It goes below the second. I do the same with the next two, throwing it with my eyes closed and facing away from the punching bag.

Then I go on to the sword fighting, picking up a random sword. This one would be heavy to anyone normal, but to me, it's easily balanced and I handle it well. I call to the attendant and he walks over. He makes the call and I thrust, parry, and block his attacks. I land the point at his throat and poke my sword into the ground.

Then I walk to the balance beam, where I use a spring board to mount it. Then I put my arms upward, my elbows near my ears, and throw myself into a front flip, landing my feet cleanly against the thin little beam. One false move and I could plunge off and end up hurting myself. I turn around backward and do two back flips. I land cleanly. Then I slide down into a split, facing the punching bag. I kneel and roll backward, a complicated move that could have gone terribly wrong. I stand and prepare for my dismount. The final move of my little show. I get myself ready for the back flips leading into the landing. I raise my arms and take a deep breath. Then I throw myself into the flips. One, two, three, and then I ball myself up. At just the right second, I land my hands on the ground and hold myself up in a handstand. I take my left hand away, balancing on my right. Then I put my left down and pick up my right. I flip out of it and land on the floor in a straddle.

Then I get up and show the Gamemakers I appreciate them. I am such a good actress that they believe me when I thank them for allowing me to even compete in these Games. I flip and flip and flip backwards, from where I stand to the door, and Todd opens the door for me. I walk out with confidence. The other tributes go in and come out in a blur. I don't pay attention to any of them.

In about an hour, all of the tributes have gone through the score process, and we head to the auditorium, where we will see our scores being broadcasted as we are filmed seeing them. I can barely contain my nerves, and with the camera in my face, I need to stay calm. I need to show people that I am still a contender. The scores appear like this-

_**District 1:**___

_**Miklisho Maccoll- 10**_

_**Silke Deprie- 8**_

_**District 2:**_

_**Marcus Shay -11**_

_**Elizabeth Hirsch -12**_

_**District 3: **_

_**Allen Schmitt- 8**_

_**Gilzira Tappington- 9**_

_**District 4:**_

_**Micheal Deluna- 0**_

_**MaryAnn Deluna-0**_

_**District 5:**_

_**Drake Hemsington -9**_

_**Jarrica Vellics- 10**_

_**District 6:**_

_**Marvin Langford- 5**_

_**Vale Gremp- 8**_

_**District 7: **_

_**Alexander Hopkins- 11**_

_**Amber Evergood-8**_

_**District 8:**_

_**Phillipe Snodgrass- 4**_

_**Leslie Nestern- 9**_

_**District 9:**_

_**Devin Crane- 10**_

_**Lindi Reiter- 5**_

_**District 10:**_

_**Beck Mason -7**_

_**Turnfina Starr- 6**_

_**District 11:**_

_**Jacob Hastings -11**_

_**Katrina Hayes -11**_

_**District 12:**_

_**Luke Mellark -10**_

_**Alice Dawson -6**_

I couldn't be happier. I have pulled the highest score in these years. And, I've gotten the best score in the entire history of the Games. My parents congratulate me, Artemis doesn't yell at me, Marcus scowls and I smirk at the cameras. "Watch out!" I exclaim to the camera. I wink and walk out with everyone else, going back to my room.

_**OK, so what did you think? And I just wanted to quickly say that in this, the Third Quarter Quell, AKA the 75**__**th**__** Hunger Games, did not have Peeta and Katniss or Clove and Cato competing. I am pretending that the quell was boys only and only Districts 1-11 had to compete. And District 2 has about a million victors, so Cato and Clove weren't reaped and didn't volunteer. So that would mean that Katniss didn't get a 12 as a score like she did in Catching Fire during the Quell. Please, let me know what you think and enter my review contest to get to make a big decision. I am picking a random number, so you want to review as much as possible for a better chance of winning. May the odds be ever in your favor. Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	10. The Reveal and the Reactions

_**I am so sorry I keep making errors in my chapters. I am trying really hard, but my spell check just turns off and on randomly I guess. I hope that this chapter is better than all the others. I really hope you enjoy this. I won't know though unless YOU REVIEW! Let me know what you are thinking. And the contest is going on for another chapter after this one, so you need to get reviewing if you want to be the one to decide who dies first and how they die. Trust me, it's a big deal and it will probably be the first one of the major deaths after the Cornucopia. Here's the chapter that you all were wanting. Enjoy ! P.S. In this chapter, the interviews are taking place. I am only listing the ones for the tributes that are a little more main. And I am writing it like an interview you would see in a magazine. You'll see what I mean. All the conversations will be in this kind of font.**_

Chapter 10- The Reveal and the Reactions

I woke up feeling extremely sick. Not like coughing sneezing sick, but afraid, disgusted, and upset sick. Sick with fear. I felt like I was going to puke at every time I thought about tonight. Tonight would be when Luke and I revealed to Panem that we were dating. It was going to be a huge deal, and I was really scared my parents, or his, weren't going to agree. My dad will yell at Luke if he doesn't kill him. My mom will react a little more positively, but not much since my dad will act so hostile. I had bigger things to think about at the moment. I had to get to the gym.

I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. As usual, the cold water makes me feel so energized that I forget about everything. I put on my sports bra and a pair of shorts and then I'm off to the gym. Robin looks up from where he sits and I don't even engage in conversation with him. I get to the balance beam, practicing my flips and then throw in some kicks, punches and rolls. This further relaxes me, and also gives me something I can use to attack and avoid attacks in the Arena. I flip around for a little while, feeling weightless. Then I say goodbye to Robin and leave the gym, going back to the Training Area. "We missed you at breakfast." Artemis says. I smile at her and wait for the yelling to start. "Maybe she had a good reason to skip." Marcus says, coming to my defense. "I was training." I say. Artemis opens her mouth and then closes it again. I guess she decided not to argue.

"Oh, well, time to go to Training." My dad states. Marcus and I are in and at the archery station before you call yell at us to stop running. The attendant on hand hands us each a bow. I pick up and arrows, notch it, and shoot at a wall target. I quickly notch another and shoot again, landing it right next to the first. It feels like we've been working for a minute, and Todd calls us out for lunch, meaning we've trained for an hour.

We have the afternoon off to get ready for the interviews. I scarf down a bowl of lamb and dried plum stew. It tastes so delicious. This is something I would eat by the bucket load if I could. Melody whisks me off to the dressing room, where I find out I have to go through even more prepping then I did for the parade. I have no idea what I will be wearing, but Octavia swears I will look fabulous. I just nod my head and swallow the lump in my throat. This interview is really scaring me. My parents walk in and we start discussing my strategy. I have to appear very confident, but also somewhat humble, making a conflicting appearance. The people will be all kinds of confused, and they'll want to see which one I am- afraid or confident. They think it's for them. But in reality, I am so scared I can barely think, and I am confident that I will find a way to get through the fear and kill everyone else. Never mind, I have to get cleaned up and ready for the interview. I only have 2 hours.

Melody thinks we're cutting it close, but I need to get a shower and prepped before she can do anything. I take the quickest shower ever and the second I get out, my prep team is attacking me with towels and a hairbrush. I'm dry and my hair is smooth. We go into the dressing room, and I find I am not the only one who is behind schedule. Micheal and MaryAnn are literally stripping out of their regular clothes and getting into their interview clothes, which make them, look like boring business people. MaryAnn is wearing a white button down blouse and a plaid skirt, and Micheal is wearing a suit and tie. They look boring like always. Miklisho is wearing a pair of shorts. Just shorts. If his stylist is trying to make him look sexier, it's totally working. He has abs look that rock solid and I want to touch them so badly.

I turn around and go to Melody. She pulls my hair up into a bun, pulling every hair into place with extreme precision. Then she adds the sparkly black clip. She works on my makeup, applying some powdery blue eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. My lips get a red lipstick and a perfect gloss. Then I am told to close my eyes and step into a dress. It's pulled up and I slip my arms through what I'm guessing are straps that feel extremely light. I hear a zipper and then I am told to suck in my stomach. I suck in and feel the bodice of the dress get tighter around me. I'm led over somewhere and Flo tells me to open my eyes.

I open them and gasp. I never knew a girl from district 2 could look this pretty. I look sexy, but in a subtle, sweet way. My usual smirk turns into a nervous smile, and I blush at my reflection. I look perfect in a blue chiffon knee length dress that is so light and airy that I can't complain about how I look nothing like anything I've ever worn. Melody hands a pair of strappy blue sandals and rushes me out the door into the hall. People are still changing in the halls. I balance against the wall and put on my shoes.

Luke appears behind me somehow. "Ready?" He whispers in my ear. I nod my head. "I think I can do this." I hear myself reply. "What if our parents get upset?" I ask. "We really only have to worry about your parents. My dad is here with me, but my mom is at home. I know he'll be acceptable. He did the same thing to my mom that I am doing to you." He says. I take that as a reassurance.

They start from District 12 and work their way down. Alice will be first, and then Luke is up next. It will be alright. It will be alright. We go to the wings of the stage, getting ready for it to go on air. With a loud beep, the broadcast starts. Caesar Flickerman, with his lavender hair and suit, introduces himself and informs everybody that we will be here interviewing with him. He introduces Alice and she walks out after a shove from Effie Trinket. She stumbles out and chuckles a little. She stays out for 2 minutes, that I don't pay attention to, and then the timer goes off and she walks back off. The interviews last 2 minutes exactly, starting the second you get to Caesar.

It's Luke's turn now. He walks out when Caesar introduces him, and here's what happened-

_**Caesar: Hello Luke. How are you?**_

_**Luke: I am amazing Caesar, everything is so easy to enjoy here. And my dad is here with me, so I feel so comfortable here in this beautiful Capitol.**_

_**Caesar: Ahhhhh, yes, I heard that Peeta Mellark was here. Tell me, how is he? And your mother? How is she doing?**_

_**Luke: He is doing just splendidly. My mother is at home, but she is watching every minute of this and has full confidence for me. She is so positive about all of this. It makes me feel so happy, even though this might not always be the most positive place to be.**_

_**Caesar: But you volunteered, right? Why is that? Never in the history of the Games has anyone from District 12 volunteered.**_

_**Luke: I did volunteer, because I found out that my mom and dad were allies with Cato and Clove Hirsch, and I knew they had a daughter that had gotten into the Games. I wanted to meet her so badly, and I knew that volunteering might have been my only chance, so I volunteered to see her.**_

_**Caesar: Really? That is quite the story.**_

_**Luke: Yes! I am in love with Elizabeth Hirsch. **_

_**Caesar: In love?**_

_**Luke: She's been my girlfriend for 4 months.**_

_**Caesar: Well, that is quite thee shocker, right folks (to the audience)**_

The timer goes off and Luke walks off. The cameras follow him as he walks over to me and pulls me into his arms, kissing me passionately.

Now it's Katrina's turn. For some odd reason, I pay attention to her. She walks onto the stage with grace, wearing normal clothes, as far as I can tell. This is what she says-

_**Caesar: Hello there, you're Katrina Hayes?**_

_**Katrina: Yes, that's me. How are you Caesar?**_

_**Caesar: I am wonderful. And how are you?**_

_**Katrina: I am simply peachy, considering the accommodations that are frilly and perfect. I'm not used to that. But it still pisses me off that I have to kill a bunch of losers.**_

_**Caesar: But, you seem so ready to go into the Arena.**_

_**Katrina: Oh, I am. But only until I kill Elizabeth Hirsch.**_

_**Caesar: Why only her?**_

_**Katrina: Her mother claims to have killed my cousin, Rue. I am tired of being reminded that every time I see Clove or her pathetic daughter.**_

_**Caesar: Alright then. I wish you the best of luck.**_

The timer goes off. Katrina exits and then the tributes from districts 10 through 6 go by in a blur. They all say remotely the same sort of thing. They are happy to be there. They are scared about the Games. They want to go home to their families.

I start paying attention again when Jarrica does her interview.

_**Caesar: So you're the girl from district 5 that everyone is talking about.**_

_**Jarrica: Am I really?**_

_**Caesar: Yes. Who else would they be talking about when you were the seemingly harmless girl that licked the blood away from that boys arm?**_

_**Jarrica: It tasted good. It was a force of habit. I didn't even know him that well.**_

_**Caesar: And are you excited about killing people in the Arena?**_

_**Jarrica: Whatever the Gamemakers throw at us, I will be ready to kill. **_

_**Caesar: Won't it be hard to kill everyone?**_

_**Jarrica: You know what they say, blood tastes sweeter when the person's heart beats faster.**_

The timer goes off and she saunters off the stage. I stop paying attention again until it is my turn. I walk out and wave at the crowd.

_**Caesar: Ms. Hirsch, it is an honor to be meeting you.**_

_**Me: Thank you so much! It's great to meet you too!**_

_**Caesar: You look wonderful. Simply enchanting.**_

_**Me: Thank you. Melody, me stylist is brilliant. And my prep team is amazing too! Thank you Flo, Norlina and Octavia! (Blowing kisses)**_

_**Caesar: They did an absolute wonderful job! Give us a twirl in that dress!**_

_**Me :( twirling in circles, then stops after a few times) so, are you happy with the fact that Luke and I are dating?**_

_**Caesar: Of course! All the Capitol will be happy for the two of you! What do you think your parents will think?**_

_**Me: Well, Katniss, Peeta and my parents were all allies at one time. They liked each other. The fact that Luke and I are dating is just another way to get them back together in.**_

_**Caesar: Right you are! Well, I wish you the best of luck with your plans!**_

The timer goes off and I walk off stage, channeling my inner Ms .America wave. Marcus walks out after me, and Caesar immediately asks him what he thinks of my relationship. He says he hates it and that he would much rather see me date someone better like him. I can't believe what I just heard. The other tributes do their interviews, nothing really shocking, besides the fact that Miklisho is wearing barely any clothing and has no girlfriend, but he hopes to get one. Then Peeta is over with a phone and is talking to Luke. "Luke, I am so proud of you. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? And that she was Cato and Clove's daughter? Your mother and I wouldn't have been mad."

"Dad, I am so sorry. I should have told you. I was worried mom would be upset. I wasn't upset by you." Luke replies.

My parents are pretty accepting. "That is so sweet! Do whatever you want, just don't get pregnant."My mom says. My dad just laughs. This is a pretty good reaction, considering I thought Luke and I would both be dead right now.

_**Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes; I rushed a little to post this for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it! Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan. PS. May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	11. A Night of Luxury

_**I finished my review contest, and the winner was ! Congratulations! Just because the contest is over does not mean you should stop reviewing. You never know when I could be doing another. I will tell you some characters will have someone that will kill them, and it is going to be epic! This chapter has some INTENSE loving, and if you are reading this story, it is rated T for this very reason. Bring on the romance! Bring on the action! Bring on the bloodshed! OK, here's the last chapter before they go into the Arena! May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

Chapter 11- A Night of Luxury

I stood in awe. I had just announced to my parents and the rest of Panem that I was dating my parent's worst enemy's son, and everyone stood happy with that. Or at least they agreed. Maybe it was because my parents and Luke's parents understood what love was, and they fell in love when they were in the Games. They understand what the Capitol can do to two District children. It twists your emotions from hate to love, and soon enough, you're fighting to keep each other alive.

I'm too happy to speak. I pull Luke into my arms and kiss him. People sigh and gasp around us, and we stop. The blood rushes to my face and I turn around and see my father sniffling and getting teary. He storms away and I look at my mother for help. "It's probably just shock honey. He isn't used to seeing you kissing boys. He's never seen you give interest in boys."She tries to explain. But I understand it better than she does- my father is disappointed in me. I've only done something this sneaky a few times, and it had been alright before, but this time…this time I may have gone too far. "Why don't you two go and have some fun. Liz, come home by tomorrow at breakfast." My mom says. She walks away and everyone else slowly starts straggling out. A few people offer me a good job well done and others just shoot me a glare.

Luke and I are standing together, and I know Luke has something he wants to say. "What is it, Luke? What's wrong?" I ask. His lips part and before he can say a word, his father comes over. "Luke, your mom's on the phone. Here, I'll put her on speaker." He says, pushing a button. "Katniss, you're on speakerphone." Peeta says. "Hello everybody. Luke, how dare you do that to poor Elizabeth? She's the one that had to deal with the reaction, and I'm sure she had enough nerves and things she'd have to say without bringing your announcement in." Katniss yells. ", it's perfectly fine. We had this planned. Well, I did. Luke agreed to make me happy, like a true gentleman." I reply. "Elizabeth, darling, I didn't know you were there! Oh, how is your father? And your mother? How are they taking the news?" She replies. "My father's still a bit on shock. And my mom is…my mom. She's not very known for being accepting and gentle. This is changing her, I'm sure. Both of them are being accepting though." I say. "That is lovely, dearie. Now, Luke, if you wouldn't mind, I have some news that is best taken privately." Katniss says in her honey sweet voice. Luke takes the phone from his father and takes the speaker off. He presses it over his ear and walks away.

His father and I are standing together. "How did this happen? Luke never had direct contact with you, did he?" Peeta asks. "He came to District 2, and I was on my way to training, and we…bumped into each other." I reply. Peeta smiles. "That was quite the performance the two of you worked up. I remember the day that I told Panem I was in love with Katniss. We were both so young, so naïve, and I had no idea if she loved me back. It's wonderful that Luke will never have to wonder if he's loved. He'll always have you." He says.

"I got the idea of this when I was watching your Games. I've watched them so many times I can practically recite half the things said." I respond. "Why would you watch those horrid things?" He asks. "They inspire me, I guess. I want to be like my parents. And like you and Katniss. The four of you were my role models from the time I was three, and you still are. And I swear, I am going to get your son out of that Arena alive." I say.

This conversation has turned dark and depressing fast. Luckily, Peeta brightens it up again. "You say you've memorized things said, from the Games?" He says, smiling at me. I nod my head. "Prove it. What did your mother say when Katniss snuck off to the Feast and was going to be cut into pieces?" He replies back. I have memorized this. "OK. I can recite the entire conversation. Here it is- **Clove:** Where's your boyfriend, 12? Still holding on?** Katniss:** He's out now. Hunting Cato. PEETA! PEETA! **Clove:** (slaps Katniss) liar! He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree where you can keep his little heart going. Face it 12, we're going to kill you. Just like we killed your pathetic little ally. What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue. Then you. Then I think we'll let nature take its course with Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start? How about your mouth? Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I stop after that.

The events happening after those words haunt my mind, and I find it incredibly hard to say anything else. My throat closes, and I start hiccupping. Even I can't go on with that conversation, even though I know my mom will live through the incident with Thresh, and my dad will win with her. I know they are fine, but I still think about what would have happened if Katniss hadn't saved her. What would have happened to my father if he found out she was dead. Peeta seems to understand. "I know. Thinking about it hurts." He says, wrapping a strong hand around my shoulders and hugging me.

Tears run down my pale face. I can't control it, and thank god the cameras are gone. Nobody can see my breakdown. "I never had a problem with it. I watched those Games, and each time I knew my parents wouldn't die like 22 others that were less fortunate. It never made me cry." I reply. Peeta holds me as I cry, and I think about how my own father never had to hold me like this. I had never cried in front of him. Or my mother for that matter. I had never cried to either of them. Never show weakness. That was the rule in our district. Luke walks over to us and stops with a confused expression on his face. His brow furrows in worry. I wipe away my tears and pretend nothing happened. His dad lets go of me and I kiss Luke to stop him from asking questions. It works pretty darn well. He takes my hand in his and brings his lips to my neck, kissing my from my shoulder to under my ear. "My room?" He asks. I throw a flirty smile at him.

He leads me off to his room, and I can't help but feel a little weird. Was this what that slime ball Miklisho did with the girls that were stupid enough to follow him? Was this the way they felt before they realized Miklisho had tricked them? I realize that I don't care. I am with someone that I love right now. I am going to have the most wonderful night of my life. This would be the first time we would sleep together and not care who happened to possibly walk in. We wouldn't think twice about stripping down to our underwear, because we don't have to hide anymore, from anybody. We would just do it, and we would enjoy our new found freedom.

He opens the door and I walk in, going right to the bed around the corner. He won't be able to see me until he gets close, and the lights are out. I sprawl out and look seductive, actually trying this time. I hear Luke's footsteps, and the light flicks on. "Hey there." He walks over to me and sprawls out next to me, taking my face in his hands. I tilt my head and he kisses me perfectly. Our lips were made to be touching. It isn't a wet, sloppy kiss, unless I want it that way. I push my tongue into his mouth and I feel his slide into my mouth. We have gotten so good at this.

His hands leave my face and go for the sleeves of my dress. He manages to pull them off my shoulders and kiss me at the same time. I reach behind my back and undo the corset. I can feel my blue silk bra under it. Luke reaches behind me and starts to pull the dress off my body. We are still kissing. My dress is down around my stomach and I wiggle it off completely, laying it on the bed behind me. I'm still wearing my midnight blue leggings, my bra, and my underwear. Now it's Luke's turn. I pull the buttons of his shirt and they come undone very quickly. In a few seconds, his shirt is off, revealing his gorgeous skin underneath. He is the most attractive boy I have ever seen in my life, and the first boy that I am seeing shirtless. His skin is flawless. No blemishes. Nothing that could make me want to leave. I love him so much right now that I can't even feel my lips anymore. Now that I am thinking about it, we have been kissing now for at least 20 minutes straight, and my lips have gone numb. I've never had that happen before.

He reaches down and undoes his belt and the button on his pants. He pulls his pants off, revealing his black boxers. Boys have so much less clothing. I pull of my leggings. And you can bet my bra is the first thing to go flying into the air. I am gasping with pleasure, moaning as he sucks on my neck. I am going to have such an amazing hickie in the morning. Wait, he better stop or my dad will kill him. I pull his lips away from my neck which takes a lot of effort. I am so tired already. My muscles are screaming at me to stop, but this is such a rush! Now I know how my parents felt when they were younger.

Luke and I are both in our underwear. I am so not ready for this. It's the ultimate test of love. It's the one thing that you wait for when you're in a relationship. Anyone can kiss and lay together in their underwear. But only the bravest and most in love people can allow each other into their body.

I don't want to seem young and naïve, but that is the way it will come across if I don't have sex with him tonight. It's why we're wearing barely any clothing. "Liz, are you sure about this?" Luke asks. "Yes. I love you, and this is my way to prove it." I say. I take my underwear off. I climb under the blankets and Luke climbs in next to me. He throws his underwear on the floor. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm sure as I ever will be." He replies in a soft voice. He is making it so hard to think about saying no. I can't do this! Luke pulls me closer and I can feel his lower body near me. "Luke. I can't do this." I say. "I thought I could, but I can't." I continue. "I understand. I can wait until you're ready. I will always wait for you, no matter what." He whispers in my ear. "Let's make a promise. We'll do it on our honeymoon. It will be a little while, and by then I'll be ready." I say. "I love that idea. Just like I love you." He replies.

I lay my head on his bare chest. It's warm, and I feel safe here, with him. Nothing could ever take me out of this wonderful fantasy I am in. And I don't want to leave it. I kiss him, and feel my eyes get heavy. I close my eyes, sleeping on him, and I dream of him the entire time I sleep. 

_**So, what did you think? Are you excited about the Arena? I know I am! Please, leave me a review or send me a message to let me know what you think. This is what I want you to do- in a review, write what you think positively. Then, write some constructive criticism, if you have any. Then rate it 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. Then submit it and I can see it. And so can other people, so maybe a discussion would start. That would be so cool! Hope you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan. THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**_


	12. Gone Without a Trace

_**A lot of people have been saying my last chapter was intense, and all I can say is I warned you in the author's note before the last chapter. As I mentioned before, won my review contest, and they decided who the first main death was going to be after the Cornucopia. You'll see who it is when you read it. I hope that you love this chapter. I really hope you do. And please, let me know what you are thinking, I love hearing from you in reviews and in messages, and it really helps me write the next chapter faster. So when you finish reading this, give me a review, and for those of you who want to, give me like…a hardcore review. Tell about what you liked, what I could do better, and give me a number from 1-10 so I can see what you're thinking. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12- Gone Without a Trace

I woke up to the sweet sound of Luke's breathing. Up…down….up….down. His chest rose and fell, and I lay on his chest. Last night's events flutter through my head. I was in love. I was alive. And I hadn't dreamed a second of it. It was completely real, and I loved it. I glance over at the clock on the bedside table. 3AM. I can't go back to sleep now. Luke's scent has intoxicated my too much for any of that nonsense.

I raise my head and body, realizing I went to bed naked, and so did Luke. I plant my lips against his, and he wakes up. "Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I ask. "Yeah. But I wanted you to. We have to be ready for you to get to training, and I need to get a shower, so I needed to be up early anyway." He replies, stretching. "Showering is a good idea. Mind if I join you?" I yawn. "The shower is certainly big enough." He laughs. He climbs out of bed and hands me a towel. "In case you don't want me to see you when we're not in the shower." He says. I drape it over my arm and walk into the bathroom after him. He flicks on the water. "Hot or cold?" He asks. "Whatever you want." I reply.

He flicks on the warm and I can see things starting to fog up. He steps in and I follow. He slides the door shut and the warm water envelopes us into something amazing and intimate I have never experienced before. I push a button and get some shampoo. I scrub it through my hair and rinse it out. Conditioner isn't necessary, my hair is smooth enough already.

Luke's hands go around my waist. I look up at him and our lips meet. This is fun. I enjoy this. I must sound deranged extremely right now. I turn around and kiss him a little while longer. "Should we get out?" I ask. "It's probably like 3:30 in the morning, we have plenty of time." Luke replies, kissing me again. I manage to get out of the kissing. "Yes, but we don't want to get all wrinkly, now do we?" I giggle. He flips the water off and I climb out and grab my towel, wrapping myself up. "Aw. That's no fun." Luke whines. "Maybe later you'll see me again." I say.

I grab my clothes, kiss Luke quickly, and head back to my room, where I find none other than Miklisho sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here? Get out!" I yell. "You didn't want me in your room? That's a new one, considering the past few days of events." Miklisho smirks. "I am in love with Luke, and you can't do anything about that." I say. "You could do so much better than him. I could do so much more for you. Make you feel special. Raise your confidence by a million percent." He says, trying to reason with me. "And how do you know that I don't already feel amazing? Maybe someone else beat you to it." I snap. "I did just come from Luke's room." I continue.

The color drains from his face, and I can tell I've hit a soft spot. That's Miklisho weakness- he's obsessed with sex. Well, that, smoking and steroids. He wants to have girls with him every night. He's bored of getting the same girls. And now he wants me…with him. The more I protest, the more he wants me. It makes me sick. "You are… lying. You wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that." He manages to choke out. "You never know. Maybe I would. Maybe we have. Because unlike you, he doesn't _force_ girls to come to him. He lets them choose, and then goes along with it." I reply, smirking at him. Then I walk over to the bed, grab him by the collar of his cheap knockoff name brand shirt and pull him up and out of my room. "Get lost!" I shout, and then slam the door in his face. It felt pretty good. Now I dry myself off and get into my training clothes. I look at the clock again. It's 5AM. So I head down to breakfast and make small talk with my parents. I didn't even really realize today was the day I'd be going into the Arena. The thought makes me gag a little. "We go in today? I thought that was tomorrow!" I exclaim. "No honey, you go in today." Artemis says gently. Artemis's black shiny shoes aren't so clean anymore. I wipe my mouth and head to the bathroom. Why am I throwing up so much? I really don't know. I go back to my table and eat a muffin, and then I am whisked off to Melody and my prep team for the final makeover before I go into the Arena.

What I see horrifies me. The Gamemakers must want us to die in the Arena, considering we're competing in a frozen wasteland and being PRACTICALLY NAKED! Yeah, I'm practically wearing my training outfit, but with booty shorts instead of regular shorts. I slip into them and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. Then I slide my knife into the sports bra and adjust it so it's undetectable. Melody goes for the full makeover with full blown everything, but I stop that quickly. "Do we have to put on a ton of makeup? It will just get messed up over time." I reason. "How about we add a little, but not a lot?" Melody replies. I shrug and agree. She applies a red gloss and some light brown eye shadow, and then I'm done. Thankfully, Octavia hands me a jacket to put on over the sports bra. I feel better now. The jacket has a high collar, so I'll be pretty protected. "I'm going to start a collection for sponsors in my salon. Trust me, the Capitol loves you and Luke, and they will support you." She whispers in my ear. I give her a quick hug and I suck back my tears that are desperately trying to come out. My parents, Artemis, and Marcus greet me at the door. Marcus in wearing a pair of normal shorts and a muscle top with a jacket over it, left unzipped. We share a panicked look and then we're off to the hover pad, where a hovercraft will take us to the place below the Arena and we'll be sent into our transport tubes that will sound off the gong and let us go. Get off the pad before the gong, the pads explodes, and wait more than a minute after the gong, and the pod explodes. Basically, there's a thin time slot when we are allowed to run. And then there's the worry of being killed in the first 10 minutes by someone. I had a feeling a lot of people were going to die that way this way this time.

The hovercraft rumbles and vibrates, and our 20 minute ride to the site is almost over. A tear trickles down my face. "Liz, honey, why are you crying?" My dad asks. "I'm scared. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to die. It's easier training for it than actually getting into the Arena and competing." I weep. My dad hugs me and Marcus strokes me hair. I get him off me quickly. "You're going to be fine." My mom says. "Just be your wonderful self." My dad says. "I'll protect you." Marcus chimes in. I hold out my hand and he shakes it. I feel generous, so I pull him into a small hug. He seems pretty surprised.

The hovercraft has landed, and now it's time to go. Marcus clambers out and I go out behind my parents. "Liz?" My dad asks. I turn to him. "Here's what you need to know. Stay with your allies until the final 8, if any of them are left, and find water. You know how to survive, so use your skills. We'll line up the sponsors. All you need to do is make the kills and keep yourself alive." My mom is saying. My dad nods and I hug them one last time. Then I stand on my platform, and the glass falls over it. My dad presses two fingers onto the glass in a peace sign-our special sign. I mirror it and then make a salute at the same time as him. Then the tube starts rising. I wave goodbye to my parents and we are in the Arena. It looks nothing like what we were told.

What I see around me is definitely not a frozen wasteland. It looks like a desert. I do a quick look around of the area and see that straight ahead there are some wooded areas and caves. And in the center of all the pods is the huge piles of supplies I had always seen and heard of. But imagine! A cave and woods…in a desert! I put my hands out a little and feel the glass is gone. There's only a little while left. I find out that Luke is to my left, and Phillipe is to my right. I hear a gong and start running. Everyone else runs too. I go to the piles and grab a backpack, a canteen filled with water, a first aid kit, a knife and a bag of night lock, a berry that can be used to kill someone when swallowed. I turn around and Phillipe is standing behind me. I raise the knife and stab him through the stomach before he can scream. A cannon fires and I know he's dead. Let the Games begin.

I keep on running until I hit a cave. I duck inside and to the side, where there is a little nook. I take deep breaths, because my breath is gone now. I know I am being recorded right now. Every little piece of the Arena is filmed and transmitted to the people of Panem. It's the way it works. I hear footsteps echoing along the cave walls, and I hesitantly peek out. It's Luke, MaryAnn, Micheal, Gilzira, Marcus, and Miklisho. Silke and Allen are not here yet. Their probably on their way. They are all whispering. Why they are doing that, I have no idea. "Welcome to paradise." I sing song, and they all jump. "You scared me!" Luke gasps. I smirk. That's perfect. Hopefully I am scaring people. "What the hell! We're competing now. So get moving. Set up a camp. Get a fire going! Do I look like I'm going to do all the work?" I say angrily.

Everyone scampers around, and Miklisho hands me a silver flask filled to the brim with alchehol. "Drink up, _captain_." He laughs. I take a sniff. It smells like night lock juice. Nice try, but not good enough. "Why don't you drink some?" I ask. He takes the flask back and does a very fake drop. It clatters to the ground and spills everywhere. "Darn it." He fakes whines. "What are you thinking? Don't waste it! Lick it off the ground!" I yell at him. He kneels on the ground and looks nervous. I smirk. "Get up! Next time, I'll let you lick it up, don't try and kill me, Cadet!" I say. Oh gees, I am sounding like a war general already.

I sit there and take a look at the contents of the backpack. There's all the essential supplies, plus a few packs of cigarettes and some boos. I take a cigarette and dip the end into the fire Micheal and MaryAnn are working on. Then I take a puff and stand on the cave wall, smoking up a storm. Nobody cares. Their all afraid. It makes me feel so wonderful. "Can I borrow a smoke?" Luke asks. I hand him my cigarette. "Take it. I don't like smoking that much right now." I reply. He takes it and tries to take a large puff like Miklisho. He vomits on the ground and Miklisho takes it. "Leave this to the professionals." He says. I don't protest. By now, I'd say it's about 7pm. It's nighttime, that's for sure. We've been working for hours, and yet it feels like a minute. Well, it feels like we've been here a year, but that's not the point.

The anthem of Panem plays and we all gather at the cave entrance to see who dies today. There's a name and a short clip showing each. Silke is dead. She got stabbed by Miklisho. He looks pleased enough. Then we find out Alexander, Leslie, Beck, Lindi, and Jacob are dead too. And Miklisho killed all of them except Jacob. He exploded from staying on the pad too long.

"You heartless person! Miklisho, Silke and Allen were our allies! OUR ALLIES! And you kill them!" Marcus is screaming. MaryAnn goes for a punch, and Micheal holds her back. "We're supposed to kill people! This is the Hunger Games! Open your eyes, all of you, and get a grip- we are here to die. We're here to try and kill people to stay alive." Miklisho yells back. "Well, we don't kill our allies yet. We're safe now, together, as a team. And if you don't like it, then leave and get your own allies. You're out of the Careers." I say sternly. He picks up his small backpack and heads out of the cave. As soon as he's out of earshot, we're all talking about him. "He's killing everyone! We can't survive with him here." Gilzira starts. "We'll all be dead by tomorrow morning." Micheal adds. "I don't want to die." MaryAnn cries. "If I'm dying, it's not going to be from him." Marcus says. "Someone has to kill him." Luke says. "I'll kill him. I have a plan." I say. I sound like the hero from an action movie, and it's pretty sweet.

At the stroke of midnight, I'm out of the cave with my knife in my bra and some water in my canteen. I can't cry right now, so I'll have to make a slight change to my scheme. But it won't matter. I'll succeed anyway. I spot Miklisho's camp and take some water from the canteen, rubbing it along under my eyes and around my face, making it look like I've been crying. I start with my fake moaning and kind of shaking and trembling, and then I'm heading toward him. Miklisho jumps up and takes the bait. "Elizabeth, what happened?" He asks. "Oh, Miklisho, it was horrible. Luke…he-he, thr-threatened me, and I told him to stop and he kicked me out and said he w-was the cap-captain of the Careers now. I need some help. Please, make me feel better." I cry. My fake crying is excellent, just like me lying and acting. Miklisho pulls me into a hug and presses his lips onto mine. I am so grossed out, but I play along. He goes for my jacket, and I let him take it off me. Then I wrap my arms around his neck and straddle him the way I did with Luke. Even more gross. I manage to put my hand down my bra and fish out my knife. Then I bring it around and stab it into his neck. He coughs, and blood spatters my face. I get off him and he falls to his knees. "Should have stayed with the team." I say, seducing him even in his last moments. He falls on his back and cannon sounds off. He's dead. A hovercraft comes and 3 Peacekeepers, the police of Panem, climb out. They pick up his body and put it into the hovercraft, then dust the ground and make it look like he was never there. I take his backpack. The hovercraft takes off, and he's gone without a trace. All those bodies are….gone….without a trace of existence left. Like a dream. But I know better. This is anything but a dream.

_**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Was it what you expected? Leave me a review or send me a message and let me know! OK, got to go, but I promise I'll update soon! Love all of you!**_


	13. Decisions

_**A lot of people were saying they were happy Miklisho was dead in the last chapter? Were you? Or were you heartbroken and unable to read any more of this? Kidding, I don't think it's possible to not want to read this story after all the drama that's happened. I really hope this chapter isn't extremely boring and horrible. I am working really hard to not do that. But, you need to let me know what you thought of it if you want me to improve and make this story better! So leave me a review or send me a message and let me know what you are thinking. I would really love that. WARNING- THIS CHAPTER MIGHT GET A LITTLE GRAPHIC! THIS IS THE HUNGER GAMES! OK, Enjoy!**_

Chapter 13- Decisions

I feel amazing. Simply wonderful. Miklisho's blood stains my face, but even that can't make me upset. I just killed my first tribute. And the sponsors liked that, I'm sure. Especially the way I killed him. It was deceiving, sneaky, and extremely funny. The way he fell for my trick. The way he thought I wanted him. The way he thought I would ever leave Luke for him. It still brings a smirk to my face.

I trudge back to the cave, and I can't explain why I am so tired. I never knew killing people can make you exhausted. I never thought of it like that. My training paid off, because now there are 8 people dead, and everyone I care about really is alive. It makes me teary that every last person in that cave besides Luke will have to die so I can win. But there are so many more benefits to winning then losing the Games, and your life. I've reached the cave, and my fellow Careers are already bombarding me with questions. Did I kill Miklisho? Am I hurt? Is that his blood on my face? Do I need anything? Can they help in any way? "Shut up! Just for a second. Yes, I killed Miklisho. No, I'm not hurt physically. Yes, this is his blood on my face. I don't need anything." I reply.

I take my jacket sleeve and wipe my face off. That was a stupid move. "Here, I'll go wash that." Micheal says. I pull my jacket off and hand it over to him. He walks out of the cave and I guess to a stream or a pond or something. MaryAnn is looking at me with wide eyes. "Did he scream?" She asks. "No. He was kissing me when I stabbed him, and then he coughed up blood on my face and fell to his knees. I taunted him, and then it was over. He'll never be seen again. The Peacekeepers took him. His body I mean." She gasps. "That's…that's amazing." She swallows a lump in her throat. "Why did you volunteer?" I ask her. "My brother volunteered. We never do anything away from each other. So I came with him." She says. Tears run down her face.

"I never wanted to kill anyone. There's no chance in me winning. Someone will kill me soon, and all I'll say is I told you so." She continues. "I didn't want to kill anyone either. But if that's what it takes to get home again, then I will go and kill Katrina and Jarrica and every other person that isn't my ally. And then if I wasn't my parent's daughter, I would let one of my allies kill me to have a better chance at winning. But since their blood runs through my veins, I need to try to win this thing. My parents would be so disappointed if I didn't." I reply.

"Speaking of people, we need to work out a strategy. Marcus, Gilzira, MaryAnn, your coming with me. We're going tribute hunting. So get ready to fight." I say. Marcus is up and ready with a spear. MaryAnn picks up a spare sword we have laying around. Gilzira hesitates. "What kind of weapon do you want?" I ask. "I can't use any weapons. I've never used a weapon in my life." She replies, blushing. "Then you'll be our lookout. You'll stay behind the scenes so to speak and if we really need you, you'll fight." I pick up a good sized rock and hand It to her. Her small red eyes get brighter, if that's possible. "If you have to fight, slam this into someone's head. They'll be dead easy and it takes very little effort." I continue. She plasters a serious expression on her face and makes a salute.

I think about my parents. What were they doing right now? Were there people who wanted to sponsor me? Were they proud of me? Happy with me killing Miklisho? Disappointed that I did it like that? I snap out of my daydreaming and lead our formation out of the cave. Micheal is at the river. My jacket sits on a rock behind him, drying. "Micheal? Get over here." I hiss. He scurries over. I quickly tell him my plan and tell him to stay behind with Luke. He doesn't protest. He tosses me my jacket and goes back to the cave. "Make a fire and collect some supplies from around the cave." I instruct. He salutes and sprints off.

I gather my army and walk down the path into the woods. I look behind me, my finger pressed against my lips in a signal to be quiet. I point at my feet and keep my finger over my lips, telling them to step lightly. They listen amazingly to my instructions, spoken and silent.

I peek out of a bush, seeing one of the camps of the other tributes. I know there are more camps, but this one is a good place to start. I turn to my allies behind me. "You stay here. I'll go in. If you see me struggling, then you Marcus, MaryAnn, you can come. And if we all need help, then Gilzira, you can come. Or if you can run fast enough, go get Micheal and Luke. But that is for an emergency only."

I look closer at the people beyond the bushes. This camp belongs to Alice, Katrina, Phillipe, Jarrica and Turnfina. Poor Phillipe, the only boy at this camp. And he won't die fighting like a boy either. I have the element of surprise on my side. I push myself soundlessly through the bushes. Turnfina is on guard duty, it looks like, and everyone else is asleep. Perfect. I can kill them in their sleep. I raise my knife and walk toward Turnfina, step by step.

It's the perfect strategy, until I step on a stick with a crack. She turns around and jumps up with something long and leather in her hands. A whip. I jump back a good 5 feet, waiting to get flicked with pain. She snaps it, and it lands about a foot away from her feet. I smirk. She has no idea how to use that whip. She goes to flick it again, and I grab it in midair. While she's reacting, I wrap it around her arms quickly, intertwining her in it tightly. She struggles and moans. She yells once, but nobody gets up to investigate. "Make it quick." She pleads.

I take a look at her, weighing out my options. I could kill her now, or I could keep her alive, make her fear last longer. Go harder. She's 18, but yet she's smaller than most of the other tributes, even the 12 year olds. And she has really pretty emerald green eyes that I would hate to have close forever, never to be seen again. Dang it, I'm going soft! "I don't intend to. With all the noise your making, I'm thinking I'll let you bleed to death slowly and agonizingly painfully. And I'll let you watch your allies die too." I reply, almost hissing at her. I look in Miklisho's backpack. I see a black bandana. It will work. I push Turnfina's mouth open, fastening the bandana between her lips and around the back of her head, acting like a gag. She can't speak now.

I walk over to where Phillipe is sleeping. I'm ashamed of him for not learning by now that I will kill him if he sleeps. And in broad daylight too. Oh well, makes my job easier. I raise my knife and stab it into his stomach, and then I pull it out. There's blood squirting around, but none of it gets on me. I hear him scream. I'm guessing he's awake now, and everyone else wakes up. Jarrica sees Turnfina and charges at me. I think she's going after me, but she goes to Turnfina with a sword and slits her wrist. Then she sucks the blood out like a vampire. A cannon fires. Then two more. Only two people were killed here. So, another death must have happened somewhere else. I turn around just in time to see Jarrica lunge toward me. Before she can get me, an arrow shoots through her throat. A Peacekeeper. I remember there's a rule in the Arena- no eating other tributes. I guess Jarrica broke the rule, and now the Gamemakers had gotten her back for it. The cannon fires again signaling Jarrica's death. Alice retreats away, and I'm somewhat glad I didn't kill her. Luke might get upset if I did.

Katrina is still here in the camp. She has my knife in her hand and is walking toward me, smiling wickedly. With one swift movement, she kicks me onto my back and kneels on my shoulders. "Aww. Is this your knife? And…am I doing exactly what your mom did to Katniss Everdeen? I guess you're not the only one that has watched those Games, princess!" She sneers. I want to kill her. I would if she didn't have my knife, and if she wasn't on top of me. "My mom didn't kill Rue. I swear. Rue was killed by the boy from District 1 in those Games. His name was Marvel."

I'm pleading now. I know my parents would be mad at me, but this wasn't something that was in my training. I had never planned for this. I had never thought about me losing a fight at all. But this time, it seemed like a definite possibility. "You're saying my cousin wasn't killed by your mom?" Katrina says. Her voice cracks a little. I shake my head. "I would offer to help you kill the people from District 1, but they're both dead." I say. "And my mom felt really bad about Rue's death. So much in fact that she made my middle name Rue." I continue, still pleading.

"Can we be allies?" Katrina asks. "Of course we can. " I say, faking it completely. She gets off me and hands me my knife. That's when I stab her through her thigh. Hard. She falls down onto the ground and mumbles "Bitch." into the ground. Then the cannon fires and she's dead.

I go over to the bushes and find my army all standing around talking. "I bet I could whack someone pretty hard with this rock." Gilzira says with a smile. "You probably could." MaryAnn says. "What kind of freak doesn't train with weapons? You're a Career, and you're supposed to know how to use a simple weapon by the time you get here." Marcus exclaims. "It's illegal to train before the Games." Gilzira says simply. We walk back toward our cave and when we get there, Luke and Micheal are waiting, dinner made and fire blazing. Luke comes and kisses me on the cheek. "Well, aren't you the most amazing boyfriend ever?" I exclaim. We go and sit together and are intimate, kissing and me sitting in his lap. "Would you marry me? Like, if I asked you?" He asks. "I would. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had. And you would make an excellent husband." I reply.

This is TV gold. I'm sure people are eating this up at home. I French kiss Luke a little more, and Micheal runs in with something silver in his hand. A parachute to be exact. I look up at him and raise my eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. He says nothing. "Do you have a reason for interrupting me?" I ask. "I found this outside the cave. It says it's for you." He replies. He hands me the parachute. It feels slightly heavy. I open it and find a few things. First, a tube of vanilla lip gloss. My favorite.

There's a not attached- _**Keep up the good work. The romance is sweet and the violence is making you stand out. Expect more parachutes in the next few days.**_

I smile at the note. My parents wrote this. Only they would know that I loved vanilla lip gloss. The next thing says it's for Luke. He smiles at the gift, a bottle of pills. "What are they?" I ask. "Sleep syrup pills. They can knock you out for hours with a little. A lot could keep you in a coma." He replies with a laugh. "Your mom used some on your dad." I say. Luke nods. The last thing says it's for both of us. A pair of beautiful pins, gold with a bird through the middle. I know this as a Mocking jay, a mockingbird crossed with a blue jay by the Capitol. They can copy voices and repeat back messages to people and each other. They were used as spies when the far happened, before District 13 faked its demise, only to really be existing in secret. There is a note attached to them too. One has my name on it, the other has Luke's.

The note says: _**I hope these will give you confidence and make you stronger. Sorry, only one is the original. Luke, you have the new one. Katniss thought it would be fun to give the original to Elizabeth since their both girls. Luke that gives your pin a brand new history to make. –Peeta**_

"This is your mom's pin. Oh my god, this is so beautiful." I examine it closer. It's perfect. I attach it to my jacket and then dump Miklisho's backpack into mine. "Need a backpack?" I ask. "Nope. I just need you." Luke replies, kissing me. Then we hear the yelling and the screaming. "Uh, what now!" I exclaim. I jump up with Luke in tow. "Get ready to see me get into war mode." I whisper. We exchange a smile and then I'm off and in the zone.

"Hey! Would you mind telling me why you're all yelling like a bunch of banshees? Do you want us to be found? Hmmm." I exclaim. Gilzira sits on the wall. Micheal and MaryAnn look ready to kill Marcus, and Marcus is glaring at Gilzira. "No. We were all just venting a little. There's a lot of tension here." MaryAnn says. "Well, don't let me stop you. Just keep it down. I don't want to be able to hear you." I snap. "You're a freak! With your red eyes and your lack of training. You're a freak!" Marcus is saying to Gilzira. "I don't like that you're calling me that. It's not like I can control my eyes. It's because of a genetic mutation. I have no control over it. And if you don't stop, you'll regret it." Gilzira seethes in fury. "Oh, I'm so scared of the little girl that can't even use a weapon." Marcus laughs. Gilzira picks up a spear and aims it at Marcus. What comes next still gives me nightmares.

Marcus isn't expecting Gilzira to do anything. This is why it is so unexpected when she stabs it into his stomach. He collapses to the ground and I know for sure this is not going to be a quick death. He's going to bleed for a little. He has 10 minutes at the most. "Liz." He croaks. I go and kneel by his body. "What is it Marcus?" I say softly. "I want you to know that you have to win this thing. For our district. For your parents. And for my family. They said if I couldn't win, they want you to." He gasps out. "I will Marcus. I promise, I'll try as hard as I can." I reply.

I can't help crying. The boy that always joked a little too seriously about killing me got killed himself. And tears roll down my face. "And I want you to know that I love you. I always have. And I want you to come out of here alive, and remember me as I was- a strong and brave person, not this asshole that threatened you and made fun of people were different." He says. He starts crying too. "I will Marcus." I say. "I have one last request." He says. "What is it Marcus?" I ask. "Kiss me. A good kiss from the girl I always loved." He replies.

I look at Luke, who's kneeling beside me. "Do it. We have plenty of time to kiss. He'll only have a few minutes. Give him a good kiss he'll remember." Luke says. Marcus manages to pull himself up to a sitting position. I take his face in my hands, and our lips meet. I kiss him for a good 10 seconds, and then I stop. Don't want to make this over intimate. "I have a request too" I say. "Whatever it is, I say yes." Marcus replies. "Watch over me in heaven. And put in a good word for me, because I'm pretty sure I'm going straight to hell." I say.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I look at his white shirt, stained partially with blood. I lean over to Luke. "Can we heal him?" I ask. "It might be too much damage." He replies. "Just hand me your canteen!" I say. He gives me his canteen and I uncap it, taking off Marcus's shirt and pouring water over the wound.

Maybe Marcus can live through this. I can heal him. Make him better. The blood is gone, but the puncture from the spear is huge. I have no idea how I can heal that. I pull out my first aid kit and pull out the bandages and disinfectant. With trembling hands, I rub some disinfectant around, trying really hard not to be stupid. I am rubbing things into his skin, but as a nurse and a healer and a friend, not as his enemy. I wrap bandages around his body, behind his back around the wound, around the back, over the wound. I've done everything I can. I have no romantic feelings for him, but I really hope he'll live through this. I can't get through this part of the Games without him. He pushes me to stay on guard. Be alert. Because if I'm not, he'll be the one stabbing me, and not the other way around. "Marcus, I'm sorry that I told you to go to hell on the bus. I really am. And, I- I just…" I whimper. He presses his fingers to my lips. "Stop apologizing. I could never be mad at you. Everything happens for a reason, and if God meant for me to die, than I will die. You've done everything you can, and I could never ask for any more than that." He whispers. Then he lays down. He closes his eyes, and the cannon fires. He's dead.

The Anthem of Panem plays. It's time to see how many of us are alive now. We look up into the sky and I'm still crying. Its different then watching someone you don't like die, but Marcus was an ally. A friend almost. And I couldn't be more upset over his death. I see Turnfina flicking her whip at Marvin, hitting him square in the face, making him bleed. He doesn't die right away, and he was the other cannon I heard when Phillipe and Jarrica died I see myself killing Phillipe with my knife. I see Jarrica lunge at me and slice Turnfina. I watch as the Gamemakers shoot Jarrica with an arrow. I see myself stabbing Katrina when she gives me my knife back. And then at the end, the clip of Gilzira stabbing Marcus comes. His face will join the many others of the dead.

My brain isn't functioning properly. I am using something my parents said helps lessen confusion. Start listing the simple facts, then work your way up to the more complex details. We have been in the Arena 2 days. There are 11 people alive. 13 people have died. That's all I care to know.

_**So, what did you think? Was it as shocking as the last chapter? Did I do everything right? Please, leave me a review or a message and let me know! I love hearing from you! As Elizabeth and Luke would say, Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan. And may the odds be ever in your favor.**_


	14. Jealousy

_**Hello Everybody, I just wanted to quickly say before I start the chapter that I am so happy and grateful for all my reviewers and messengers that are giving me feedback and advice. Thanks so much! You're helping me write some amazing things! And I am also going to say that I am trying something a little new this chapter with some point of view changes, so we'll see some of the story unfold through someone else's eyes besides Elizabeth possibly every few paragraphs. And like I said before, I need to get some cool child names, because someone might be having a baby, and I'm not telling who. So please, leave me a comment and tell me what names you think are cool, for both boys and girls. And let me know what you're thinking of this story in general .Love hearing from you!**_

Chapter 14- Jealousy

_**Alice's POV-**_

My leg is throbbing. Blood is oozing out slowly, and I have no idea what to do about it. I have no supplies, no medicine, not even a bit of water I could use to rinse out the wound. Man, Vale sliced me good. Who knew she could use a knife? The only thing I had ever seen her use was a small trident like she had seen her mentor, Finnick Odair, use in his own Games. That guy taught her everything he knew, and she took advantage of that to the point where you couldn't tell which one of them was the mentor, and therefore in charge anymore.

My mind is going blurry as the scent of the blood and the memory of the event flash across my mind. I remember it completely, even though it had happened a day and a half ago and I hadn't stood or walked anywhere since, because it hurt too much and I didn't like the feeling of blood running down my leg and dripping into my socks and shoes. I cringe, knowing that disgusting feeling all too well. I wish someone could come and help me. I should have stayed with Luke. He would have protected me.

_**Usual POV (Liz)-**_

I am so not dealing with this crap. Not at 6am that is. I just sort of got over Marcus's death myself, and I finally start to drift off to sleep, and then of course Gilzira decides that that moment is the perfect time to start her own sobbing. I find a little mirror in my backpack and look at the haggard and ugly face I see. It's my face, but my eyes have the beginnings of purple circles under them and the makeup Melody applied did its job when we first got into the Arena, but this is our 4th day in here, and makeup is beyond helping any of us now. My lip gloss is being saved for the Victory Tour, when I need to look perfect again. Honestly, I don't care what I look like now. I wonder if this is how mothers feel when they are young, like…18, and they have newborn babies and themselves to take care of at the same time. Not sure. I don't intend to find out.

Luke is lying right beside me, and when I groan for maybe the millionth time this morning, he lays patiently there and wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you." He mumbles. He's pretty drowsy too; I can just hear it in his voice. He's yawning as much as me, but he seems to ignore Gilzira completely, whereas I'm about to stab her by how annoying she is being. Don't get me wrong, I was sad as sad could be when Marcus died yesterday, but I had gotten over it when I realized I needed to get over it. I'll give her 2 hours, and if she hasn't cleaned up her act, I sware to God, if there is one, I will kill her.

She lets out a particularly loud sob, and I cover my ears and groan yet again. This time, Luke just laughs. "I'm going hunting." He says. "OK. Have fun, and I'll take care of this. Just come back here in a few hours, and you'll see just how productive I can be." I say, hopefully seductively. He raises his eyebrows and smiles. Then he grabs his backpack, a quiver full of arrows, and a bow. Then he's out, and I fear he won't come back again.

_**Alice's POV-**_

I am lying on my side, trying to breathe normally. I am in some serious pain, but I am not letting it stop me from staying alive. I should have been dead right now. I'd certainly lost enough blood to have done me in, but yet here I am, still holding on. I really am missing Luke right now, and I want to see him badly. Just to know he's alive. I don't know who died yesterday. There are too many trees around to be able to clearly see the sky.

I hear a rustle in the trees and pray whoever it is won't see me. Or maybe they'll see me and then make a quick death of me. I see a head of blond hair and toned, muscled arms come through the trees. Luke! My savior is here. He'll help me. And I can make him forget all about that aggressive pig Elizabeth. He looks around, and I decide to let him find me. He looks right at me and gasps. "Oh my god! Alice?" He chokes out. I stare at him through my bloodshot eyes, nodding. It even hurts to speak sometimes.

I hold back my tears of joy when I see him. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asks, kneeling down next to me. "Vale. She cut my leg." I say, pointing down at my torn flesh on m upper leg. Luke bites his thumbnail. This probably looks extremely horrendous to him right now. His dad had something happen to him just like this, but Elizabeth's dad had done it. Peeta had needed an artificial leg when it was all over. I doubt I'll be that lucky. I doubt Elizabeth even knows what her dad to Luke's dad. I doubt she has a soul to feel bad about it.

"You're coming with me. You need to get that taken care of. I have supplies back at my camp." He says. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I am asked to stand up. I struggle, but Luke is there to guild and helps me, and soon I am standing up on my uninjured leg, the left, and he is lifting me up into his arms with extreme strength. I wrap my hands around his neck and I am being carried away like a princess. Even if I'm only injured, it still feels wonderful to me, who is in love with him.

We walk through the woods and toward a cave, and all I'm aware of is that I am safe in his arms, and nothing can hurt me.

_**Elizabeth POV-**_

I feel accomplished. Gilzira stopped crying and I am happy about that. I didn't even notice that MaryAnn and Micheal weren't there until they came in this morning, hand in hand. I really am starting to doubt that they are just siblings, even if they look alike. No siblings can do that, and lay on top of each other.

I cleaned up the cave a little, and I feel truly like a sweet housewife a husband can come home to. I have a fire going, and some fish that I caught roasting, so that counts as lunch/dinner. Even more wife like. MaryAnn and Micheal and Gilzira informed me they would be going tribute hunting, so I only had to make dinner for Luke and I. Like a date, but in the Arena. Making something horrible into something fun. At least, I think that until Luke comes in carrying Alice. She has her scrawny little arms wrapped around his neck, and her leg is totally screwed up. Somebody cut her good. Yay.

"Liz, do we have any medicine?" Luke asks, setting Alice down on my sleeping bag. "None that we can spare." I reply, glaring at Alice, who has completely ruined my nice cave environment. I go to kiss Luke, and HE PUSHES ME AWAY! He turns away toward Alice and starts rifling through my backpack, pulling out my Aspirin and some bandages, and also my canteen.

He unscrews the canteen and pours the water over her leg, rinsing out the majority of the blood, and ignoring the fact my sleeping bag is getting soaked with her blood and my water. Oh well, it had been in my mouth anyway. Then he unrolls some bandages and starts wrapping it gently and tentatively around her upper leg, close to between her legs. She is pushing her luck here. I'll kill her later. Luke won't be able to stop me.

_**Alice's POV-**_

Luke is wrapping the bandages around me leg, dangerously close to where my shorts are a bit looser and you can…see up them. Liz announces she's leaving with a grimace and I welcome this opportunity. Luke is being my sweet medic, helping me like a brother. I'll try to get something more out of this. He's wrapping, getting concentrated on everything that will help me. He looks up into my eyes, and I can't resist. I lean in, and kiss him. He doesn't push me off, like he did to Liz. That's saying something. We stop kissing and Liz comes back just in time to see. She gasps and stomps off, and Luke goes over quickly to apologize. She forgives him and he comes back. We both say nothing after that. I let out a yawn and Luke tells me to go to sleep. I lay down on Liz's wet sleeping bag and fall asleep dreaming about Luke.

_**Liz POV-**_

Luke and I are finally alone. We are eating our dinner, and I "accidently" haven't made enough for Alice to have any. I don't care if it takes her 3 days to heal; she's leaving when it's bedtime. That, I will not share with any other girl. I go in for a kiss, and he pulls out at the last second.

"I should go check on Alice." He says. He stands, and so do I. I grab his hand and pull him back to me. "No. You don't. Luke, you have taken care of her all freakin' day! You haven't kissed me once, but you kissed her. You're treating her as though she's your girlfriend, and I'm just the stupid tribute girl nobody wants around." I say. I am sobbing now, I am so angry.

Luke pulls me close in his arms and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and then we're kissing. He pulls out. "What now?" I whine. "I wasn't trying to treat Alice like she was my girlfriend. I would treat you so much better if it was you that was injured. I was trying to treat Alice like she was a sister." He says. "Why would you do that?" I ask. "I need to learn how to be a brother." He replies.

I stare at him, not understanding what he's saying. Then I figure it out. "The thing your mom told you on the phone…it was that-" He finishes for me. "She told me she was pregnant." He says. I smile at him. Babies are such a big responsibility, and I am so happy for Luke and his family. I kiss him one more time, and then we collapse on the ground, stripping down to our underwear and laying together in his sleeping bag, intimate and all. I couldn't be happier. He doesn't love Alice. He loves me. And that's all I want.

_**So what did you think? Yay or nay? And the whole POV thing? Please, let me know. I love hearing from all of you, and I will try and publish the next chapter ASAP! Love you all!Keep reviewing and messaging me!**_


	15. Breaking Away

_**OK, so I tried switching POV'S during the last chapter, and every person that reviewed said they liked it, so I am possibly going to do some more of that in this chapter. I really want some advice and feedback on these chapters, so you NEED TO REVIEW AND SEND ME MESSAGES! Also, I need to know some child names for boys and girls, because someone is having a baby, and I don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet. But you need to tell me what you think so I keep writing, otherwise I'll stop this and…just write me a review or something. This chapter has a lot of romance and some possibly disturbing themes, so that's just a quick warning. Not that it matters. I'm sure you'll read it no matter what is going into it. Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. It was like pulling teeth to make Alice and Luke have a romantic moment. And please, let me know who your favorite character was, and your least favorite. I would love to know.**_

Chapter 15- Breaking Away

_**Gilzira POV-**_

MaryAnn and Micheal sneak into the cave with me right behind them. Micheal holds a huge bucker of icy cold water that they will apparently pour all over the sleeping Liz and Luke. I can see what will happen next. Liz is going to kill them. We approach Luke's sleeping bag and I can see that Liz isn't wearing a shirt. Their clothes are lying next to the bag. Micheal picks the clothes up and hands them to me. "Go hide them somewhere. They'll be running around in their underwear looking." He whispers. I hate this plan.

He raises the bucket and dumps it all over them. Liz lets out the most girly scream I have ever heard from her. Luke screams and grabs the sleeping bag, pulling it up over them. "Oh my god!" Liz shrieks. Then Alice sits up across the cave. How the hell did she get here? I hear muffled laughing behind me, and realize that the other tributes are standing around watching the great Career leader and her boyfriend get exposed.

_**Liz POV-**_

The water splashes against my skin. Somehow I knew this would happen. I sit up and shriek like a girl in a horror movie. Luke wakes up too, and he throws the sleeping bag around us more, because we are still in our underwear. I look frantically around for my clothes, and they are nowhere to be found. "Good luck. You can sit there all day covered, or you can expose yourself and find your clothes." Maryann laughs wickedly. "I thought we were allies. Allies don't do this to each other." Luke replies. "Wake up and smell the blood, Lover Boy, there are only 9 of us left, and it's about time we separate. Bye bye!" Maryann trills.

They walk out of the cave and muddled yelling comes to my ears. Who else is out there? Before I have time to question anything, I hear the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith blaring into the Arena. "To the surviving tributes, in case you did not hear my previous announcement, today is a no kill day. There will be no killing. No injuring. Have fun!" He booms. I realize everyone is outside, waiting for something. Me. Or Luke. Or both of us. I stare over at him. "What do we do?" I ask him, shivering. "We find our clothes." He replies.

He looks around and his eyes grow wide when he sees out the cave entrance. "I can see them. They are laying on a rock right outside. But that's…in view of all of them. We can't do out there." He sighs. "I'll go and get them. I'll be out and back before anything can happen." I say. I stand up and step slowly toward the cave entrance. I hesitate. What have I gotten myself into? I step a little more and then I exit the cave.

The girls are laughing, pointing and staring at me as I walk, and the boys whistle like animals and stare at me. For the first time in my life, I feel…vulnerable. I walk faster to the clothes, yank them up and retreat back into the safety of the cave. Then I collapse on the floor and burst into tears. Luke kneels and somehow manages to pick me up, carrying me farther into the cave. He sets me down on the cave floor, and sits down next to me. "What was that for?"I ask. "They could see us, and I don't want them calling you weak." He replies. I continue to cry for a moment, and then I'm back to normal. I stand up and pick up my clothes, handing Luke his.

We pull on our pants and jackets and then we are back to the entrance, walking out and getting into Maryann and Micheal faces. "Enjoy the view?" I ask Micheal. He chuckles. "You know it." He says, going for my waist. I raise my hand and smack him so fast he doesn't have time to react. Blood flows down out of his nose and into his mouth. He's spitting it out on the ground, and the stream isn't stopping. I smirk. "Don't touch me." I growl. I whack Maryann upside the head and kick Micheal to the ground. The others melt away, and I wake up, still in Luke's embrace. It was all a dream. There is no such thing as a non kill day. I was seeing the twins pour the water through Gilzira eyes, not mine. And I am dry as a bone, not cold or wet in the slightest. I go back to sleep again with my head on Luke's chest.

_**Alice's POV-**_

I open my eyes, looking around for the trees and the forest I was laying in. Oh yeah, Luke rescued me. I'm in the Career cave, with Luke…and Elizabeth. I look over at Luke's sleeping bag, where I can clearly see him, with Elizabeth's arms wrapped securely around him. Their sleeping together! Oh, this means war. I think up a quick strategy. Luke was my personal doctor yesterday, and he will be today too if I can control it. I moan a little and wait for a stir. Nothing.

I scream out in fake pain, and I see a shuffle from Luke. I've woke him up. Oops. He moves Elizabeth's arms off him and comes over to my quietly, in his underwear. "What is it, Alice?" He asks. I think for a second, forgetting what I was going to say when I see him with barely any clothing on. "My leg, it's hurting so much." I pout. He kneels down and looks at me. "Then maybe I should change your bandages." He says. I nod and pout a little longer. Then I bite my tongue when his warm fingers touch my skin, trying not to kiss him again. It's harder than you might think. He's extremely alluring.

He unwraps the bandages gently and I look at the flesh under it. Again, Vale cut me good. The skin is bruised and purple, and I can tell I'm not going to be able to walk on it for a few hour hours at least. He takes them off completely and raises his hand to my forehead. "I think your developing a fever. You're warm." He says. Then he's fishing through Elizabeth's backpack and pulling out a first aid kit. He opens it, and peers inside, "Dang it! We have no fever reducing pills." Luke says.

"That's alright. It's not making me dizzy or anything." I reply. My stomach grumbles, and Luke looks at me. "When's the last time you ate?" Luke asks. I know I didn't eat dinner last night, and lunch and breakfast were probably uneaten, I was laying hurt in a forest. "Um….at least a day ago." I reply, blushing. He walks over to his sleeping bag again. "Liz? Liz, wake up!" He says, shaking Liz awake. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Then she glances at her watch. "May I help you? It's 5:30 in the morning." She yawns. "Well, yeah, Alice is hungry, so I need you to go get some food." He replies. Liz's eyes widen and she raises her eyebrows. She throws the sleeping bag off, pulls on her clothes, grabs her backpack, and then walks out of the cave. She walks back in again. "Micheal, Maryann, get your asses out of bed!" She yells. Micheal stands up and wakes up Maryann. They grab their things and walk out. Then Luke starts rewrapping new bandages over my wounds. I will never get over that wonderful feeling.

_**Elizabeth POV-**_

"How dare he! Make me go out at 5:30 in the morning to get food for that pathetic little….nothing!" I mutter. "Why do we have to come?" Micheal and Maryann whine. "Because if I'm not allowed to sleep, neither are you." I snap. I listen and immediately see 5 rabbits hopping around in the woods. There's our food. Micheal and Maryann start laughing. I turn around. "Shhhh. Do you want to scare away our food?" I hiss. They shake their heads. "Go to that clearing, I'll meet you there when I finish hunting." I instruct.

They walk away and I go in for the kill. I toss my first knife and it hits the rabbit in the throat. The second goes through right between the eyes, the third goes through the heart, the fourth goes through the throat, and the fifth goes through the heart. I never miss my target. I go and pull my knives out, cleaning them off on the grassy underbrush and picking up the rabbits. I sling them over my shoulder and head slowly toward the clearing, enjoying the walk. I hear a scream and take off running.

I get to the clearing and see Maryann sprawled out on the ground. Micheal is standing, wide eyed and holding a rock stained with her blood. His hands are shaking. "I…I didn't….I just…." He stammers, bursting into tears. I drop my things and go to Maryann and I can see the small dent the rock made against her skull. "Maryann, can you hear me? It's Elizabeth. Come on, Maryann, stay with me. You can do this." I say, willing her to live on. Her eyes flutter, and the cannon fires. She's dead. "I need you." I conclude.

This offers up a brand new wave of tears from Micheal. I go and comfort him, even though he's the killer. "What happened here?" I ask softly. "Maryann and I got in a fight. We were both throwing out the most horrible things we could think of, and she took it one comment too far. I lashed out, and the next thing I knew she was on the ground screaming and I was holding a rock stained with her blood. I didn't want to kill her. Really, I didn't. I just didn't….I don't even remember doing it." He cries.

I believe him. He wouldn't want to kill her. This was a work of a muscle spasm, or a blank mind and evil intentions that weren't his own. Just like when Gilzira killed Marcus. They didn't mean to kill. They just wanted the other person to feel scared. I'm sure I had done it too. "Come on, we'll go back to the cave." I say, sliding Micheal's arm around my shoulders. I support his weight, worried he'll topple over if I let go."She wasn't just my sister. She was my teddy bear, my shoulder to cry on, and she was my girlfriend too." He says. "I knew it." I say under my breath.

We get to the cave and I let Micheal go. He stays steady. "Liz? I'd like to go for a walk. Just to clear my head. I'll be back when I feel a little better." He says. I nod my head. He sprints off in the opposite direction. I walk in and find Luke tending to a fire. I look at my watch. It's noon. It's amazing how fast time goes in this Arena. "Where's Alice?" I ask. "She and Gilzira left to go to Vale. At least that's where Gilzira was going." Luke replies. "Where's Maryann?" He asks. He'll find out soon enough. "She and Micheal went for a walk." I say. "Oh." Luke says. "Yeah. It's just us for lunch." I say, holding out the rabbits for him to see. "I swear, you're a reincarnation of Diana the Huntress." He says.

I stare at him, confused out of my skull. "Never mind." He says. I go sit beside him and start skinning the rabbits. I get some sticks, sharpening the ends to a point and skewering the meat onto them. Then I start roasting them over the fire for 20 minutes. When it finally gets time to eat them, the meat is salty and delicious. I miss the Capitol food so much right now. I miss my family. I miss everyone in my district, even Marcus, who threatened to kill me every other hour. I realize I'll never see him again. Or Miklisho. Or any of the other tributes. They were all pretty innocent, if not a bit weird.

"You know, we're in the top 8 now. That's pretty special." Luke says. I look up and smile. "We must be getting good at this now. To be living when stronger people like Jarrica and Miklisho and Marcus are dead." I say. "Yeah, we'll be amazing parents. Able to handle every situation." He laughs.

I nod and look down at my hands, wringing my hands. I look back up at Luke. "Luke? Why do you love me?" I ask. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He says. "I know that, I mean what about me makes me so amazing?" I laugh. "Well, you are so strong. So quick minded. So quick to think of a way to get out of a situation. And you have the most perfect eyes. Grey, and big and beautiful. I still get lost in them to this day. And you're so intelligent. You're the same age as me, and yet you have the brain of someone twice our age. You think of things, and say things I would never expect. Like when we first met. And don't even get me started on your kissing skills." He says, kissing me. I move myself into his lap and move my tongue into his mouth.

We keep kissing, there's nobody to interrupt us this time. Finally, we stop kissing and start sleeping, fully clothed. We're both exhausted. We lay together in his sleeping bag. "I wonder if this is how it will be when we're parents. Staying up to all hours to take care of our little baby girl or boy" He says. "I'm not sure I want children. They could get reaped into the Games, and we wouldn't be able to save them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to let my child get flown away into a deathtrap like this." I reply.

"That's true. But don't you want the satisfaction of raising a child that you created? My parents always told me there is no greater joys than watching your child grow from an adorable little baby in your arms to a teenager. Into a young adult." He says. "My parents told me the same. And you know, I think we're too young to be talking about babies. And being parents. We're 14 for goodness sake!" I laugh.

"I'm actually 15 as of 2 weeks ago. It was the day of the Reaping." He says. "When will you be 15?" He asks. "August 13th. Only… that would be tomorrow." I say. He kisses me one more time, and then we snuggle close and fall asleep for a few blissful hours.

"Liz! Wake up!" Luke yells. I sit up and stand up with a knife in my hand. Since when do I sleep with a knife? Glad I didn't accidently stab Luke. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Micheal and Maryann aren't back yet. And it's almost 8." Luke says. I look at my watch. 7:56pm. "Maybe they are coming now." I say. "Or maybe there in the sky with the other dead people." Luke says. The anthem plays and I see that MaryAnn is dead, no surprise. I quickly realize I didn't tell Luke she was dead. Then we see Gilzira was killed by Vale and Drake. They both stabbed her in the back when she couldn't shoot a bow. And then…I see Micheal. He stands in a tree with a rope tied around a branch. He slips the loop of it around his neck and jumps the long distance down. He's suspended in mid air. He committed suicide. The anthem plays once again, and then everything goes back to normal. "I don't understand." Luke says. "Allow me to explain. Micheal committed suicide. We're alone. Just the two of us, Vale and Drake, and then Amber and Alice. There are only 6 of us left." I say. "So much for the top 8." Luke says."We are just so…clever." He says darkly. "Our poor families are going to be stalked because of our cleverness." I quip. And then we go back to sleep. This will probably be our last night of living. Might as well do something that is nice. I don't feel like killing anyone. I just want to sleep with Luke. And be alone with him.


	16. It's All Over

_**I have heard that my last chapter was chilling and people were really enjoying it. I understand your enthusiasm! It was so much fun to write that chapter, and this chapter was pretty fun too, though I really had trouble killing off some of the final people that I had somewhat grown to like. Who was your favorite tribute besides Luke and Elizabeth? Please, let me know! And please, review the story, every chapter would be amazing, but even just one review is crazy inspiring. **_

_**Before I start my chapter, I just wanted to recommend another author on this site that has written some amazing stories. Their username is Allium Banner, they are my co-author that gives me a ton of help, and they have 5 stories, all of which are incredible! My favorites are Peeta the Vampire, Life without a Mockingjay, and Quizzical Laughter. They are kind of like this story, so if you like this, you will love those, and don't let my opinion stop you from reading the others too. I intend to read through them too, because honestly, I haven't read all of them. The link to their profile will be at the end of this chapter, and seriously, you'd have to live under a rock not to read and enjoy these, they are THAT GOOD! Any person who likes the Hunger Games must read these, or I will find a way to get back at you. No pressure! OK, before I bore you to death with my talking, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 16- Closing

Waking up is always wonderful. Realizing that you lived through the night and nobody tried or succeeded in killing you. And it makes it even better when you wake up with your head on the chest of a really attractive boy that you are in love with. And then you realize that you're still in the Hunger Games, and still supposed to be on your guard to stay alive. And that's exactly what happened to me the day it ended. The day the Games finally came to a close. Here's what happened that day in detail, because I could never leave anything out.

"Luke. Luke, wake up!" I yell. Luke stirs and sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What is it, honey?" He asks. "I just was going to tell you that I wanted to go hunting. Maybe kill a tribute to two." I say. "I'll go with you." He says simply. Then we get up and shoulder our bags, taking everything we would want or need, because we might not get back to the cave today. We leave and head up river, where I can hear the sound of a gun. Not cannon, a gun. Who would get a gun in here? It's an advantage nobody should be allowed to have. I bet it's Vale.

Before I can go any further, Claudius Templesmith starts speaking the words I hadn't thought about in a while. "Attention tributes, the Games may be won by two tributes from the same district. Or it can be won by one tribute." I shriek from joy! "Luke! Luke, we can win together! We can win now. There can be two winners." I jump up and down around and around, and then I compose myself, getting ready to kill.

"So where do you think that gunshot came from?" Luke asks. "No idea. But let's just walk around and look." I reply, trying to keep the mood light.

And we continue walking, straight into a BIP, bloodbath in progress. This one involved Vale, Drake, and Amber, and it increased their stupidity in my eyes by a million percent. They were standing in the middle of a path, just trying to kill each other. Vale was gushing blood from a wound on her upper left arm, right near her shoulder blade, and Drake was laughing his head off. How stupid is he? God, I would kill him if I wasn't so thoroughly entertained by all of this. Jarrica would have been salivating at all of this blood. Drake still held his gun, positioning it toward Amber.

"So what's it going to be Amber? Kill Alice, or get killed? I won't wait forever. Eventually the trigger of this gun-"He points the gun at Vale and shoots again, hitting her in the same exact spot that is bleeding heavily. She moans with pain, and I can see her tears and sweat rolling together as she stands there, clinging onto life. "Eventually, the trigger will just…slip." He continues, referring to Vale as when the trigger slipped. "You don't scare me Drake. You used to be nice. I know you wouldn't kill me. You don't have the guts for it." Amber seethes. She holds a stick that someone cleverly whittled down to a point. She's holding it as a form or protection, not a weapon. She's so naïve. She wouldn't use that to kill, would she? I don't know her that well.

_**Amber POV-**_

Oh my god, what have I done? I should have just said yes to Drake when he asked me if I wanted to be allies and kill Alice. I could have gotten Alice to run away and then say she escaped my grasp, leaving someone else to find and kill her. Vale wouldn't be close to dead if I said yes. She wouldn't have died in the same way at least. And Alice might not get killed now.

There's no way I am going to win this. Drake is going to kill me, and I'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Then he'll go on and kill Alice, and then Elizabeth or Luke will kill Drake, and then the two of them are going to fight it out to be the champion. I know the Careers; they take what's theirs, even if it means killing every person in sight. It won't matter that Luke is her true love, Elizabeth'll kill him off as violently as If he were a complete stranger, and I doubt she'll feel bad either. I'm pressure thinking again, so I just start paying attention to Drake, now standing far too close, and without his gun. I come to think about other things when a high pressure situation comes around.

If I wanted to kill him right now, I really could. But if I go for anything, he'll snap my neck faster than I can say make it quick. He's inching closer to me, making me about ready to die. It doesn't help anything that he has that wild look in his eyes that he gets when he is concentrated. He's so wonderfully attractive. Drake is someone I could totally see myself making out with somewhere dark and quiet, but none of that matters anymore, because he's going to kill me. He'll milk this up for as much sponsorship he can get, and then he'll have an even bigger advantage than the gun.

Then I do the one thing he's not expecting. I spit in his face and run the other way, almost colliding with Liz and Luke in the process. It's a good thing I can run really fast. I've vanished and disappeared before Drake can catch a glimpse of where I went.

_**Liz POV-**_

It happened so quickly. I thought Vale was dead for sure. And yet, she seemed perfectly capable of stabbing and killing. Drake came over to her, and she started taunting him. "Oh Drake, don't you understand that you will never win. You'll never amount to anything, and you'll die today." She starts, lying on the ground, gasping out the words with what I figure are her last breaths. "Oh and how do you know that, Vale? If anything, you'll be the one to die."

He says, leaning over her, inches from her face, pointing his pretty little gun at her mouth. And that's when she strikes. A hard, forceful stab right into his forehead with a knife I had no idea she had. Blood is streaming down Drake's face like a river.

And then he makes it worse. He does the one thing that should never be done by a guy that is dying with a girl that is dying and just stabbed him- he kisses Vale. She squirms a bit, and then he crumples to the ground to the sound of the cannon. Vale's eyes flutter and she crumples too. "Come on, I hate Peacekeepers. I don't want to see any of this." Luke says. We walk away from the scene. Two down, 2 to go. Amber's next. Or Alice. Whoever annoys me most will be the one I kill first, and also the slowest. If they get lucky, I might make it quick.

_**Vale POV-**_

The Careers are not the brightest crayons in the box. Elizabeth actually thought I was dead. Ha! I am alive as ever. Injured, but still able to fight. I'm still lying on the ground, thanking God that I'm alive to see this moment. I killed Drake Hemsington, the hottie of District 5. If only he wasn't so hot headed, maybe I would have let him live. But it felt so good to watch my knife stuck into his forehead. I spit on the ground a few times, still being able to taste the coppery taste of blood and Drake's tongue on my tongue and all in my mouth. I stand up, pain rippling through my shoulder. The pain overwhelms me, and I fall down, even though the pain is in my upper body.

I hear a sound from above and look up, squinting in the light. I can see the light reflecting off of something, and it falls down right into my lap. Just what I needed- a silver parachute from my sponsors. Oh my god, I have sponsors!

I tear into the parachute and see bandages and medicine for blood clotting. I wrap the bandages around my shoulder and my arm, making a sort of sling. I can use my other hand for everything, thank goodness for that. Then I pull myself onto my feet again with my free hand, which is harder than it sounds. I start to walk slowly, making sure my body is going to allow me to move. It does, so I start walking, keeping myself concealed in the trees.

_**Liz POV-**_

I still haven't gotten over the fact that there are 4 of us now. Just me, Amber, Alice, and Luke. I could be going home today if all goes well. OK, maybe not home, but I could be out of this Arena. I lean into Luke and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him up and down his neck. "We could win all of this today." I coo in his ear. He nods and kisses me again. Sorry, we kiss a lot. And I said I was going for detail.

Anyway, for the third time that day, Claudius Templesmith announces something. "Attention tributes, you must all head to the Cornucopia. That is an order. May the odds be ever in your favor." Luke stares at me and I blankly stare back. "Do you think the people are getting bored? Maybe this is a way to make everyone die more viciously." I say. Well, Alice and Amber aren't a threat. They'll be dead quickly and then Luke and I will have won.

Luke and I walk to the Cornucopia, and my eyes automatically flicker back and forth. Nobody said you have to kill _at _the Cornucopia. I look through the trees and see Amber and Alice standing and talking. And then I see Vale, sharpening a knife on a fist sized rock. She's alive! Damn it! Why can't things just be easy for once!

Luke actually screams. He must be as surprised as I am right now. I can't help my nerves now- I run out with my knives all hidden in my jacket, ready to throw one into all their heads. If only people could make it that easy. Luke runs out after me, screaming for me to stop, but it's too late now. Now that we are all here, the bloodbath can begin.

Vale runs at Amber, and Amber ducks under her outstretched hand. Vale has bandages wrapped around her shoulder and left arm like a sling, and I must say, the blood flow looks a lot better now that she has It covered. If it got exposed again, the blood loss would kill her. Amber seems to be thinking the same thing at the same time. She rips the bandage off easily and makes a slice not just at the injured, clotted area, but all the way from her shoulder to her elbow. Blood immediately starts to flow and drip down her arm and onto the ground.

After about 30 seconds, Vale collapses, and the cannon fires. This time, she really is dead. Amber looks down at the body and then back up at me and the others with wide eyes. She is shocked. I'm just plain pissed off for not having thought of doing that first. I run at Amber, and she ducks under my arm. I turn around and get ready to swipe at her, and Luke stops everything with his persuasive voice. "Hey! I don't know about you girls, but I am SO sick and tired of killing people. Let's let fate decide who dies next. Shall we?" He says, making eye contact to each of us. I nod my head. "I agree." Amber says. "Me too." Alice whispers. Luke pulls his backpack open and pulls out four small red berries. He cups his hands together and shakes them around. Then he opens them. "One of these is night lock, the berry that can kill when swallowed. And three are wild raspberries. They all look the same. We'll each take one and let fate decide the rest." He says.

I pick up a berry, holding it. Examining it. Mine isn't night lock, and I know it. Amber hesitantly takes one, and Alice snatches one up. Luke has the last one for himself. "On the count of three. One….two….three!" He exclaims.

We all lift our berries to our mouths. We all chew, and then swallow. Amber falls to the ground, dead. She had the berry. Now Luke, Alice and I are the final three. This is where it all ends. "Luke. Ready to win?" I ask, glaring at Alice. "Win? You two? Never! You have to be from the same district to win. And Luke and I are from the same district. We would be the ones to win. Not you two." Alice laughs.

I grab Drake's gun from my backpack, pointing it at her. "You're lying! Tell the truth, or I'll shoot." I threaten. "Oh, poor naïve Elizabeth. Don't you know that he wants me, and not you? He fixed me like a doctor. He didn't pull away when I kissed him. We're meant to be together. And you're meant to die. Here and now. And go straight to where all the worst, most horrible and nasty people go. And that's where your parents will go too." She sneers. I pull the trigger.

The bullet goes straight into her stomach and she staggers forward, clutching at the wound. She pulls her hands away, showing them smeared red with her own blood. Her jacket is turning red now as the blood soaks through. She falls onto the ground. I walk over to her, and pull one last thing out of my backpack.

I place a pack of fever reducing pills on her chest. "I always had them. I would never give them to you when they were useful. But nothing can help you now. Because you're a horrible person, and I am only doing what I have to in order to survive. What I need to do to get my boyfriend out of here alive." I say, kicking the dirt. She mumbles something I can't hear, and then her words die out, as the cannon signals off when her breath cut out. Now it's Luke and I. No voice comes over saying we've won. Alice was telling the truth. Only one of us can win this.

I hand Luke the gun, and I position my hands around his, pointing the front at my stomach. "Shoot." I instruct. He goes wide eyed. "I would never!" He replies. "Luke, just do it! Do it so one of us can go home! Your family needs you! And that little baby coming will need you. I have nobody that will be overly upset. My parents will understand what I did for true love." I say, tears coming down like a river. He puts a hand in my jacket and fishes out a knife. My mom's. "No. I'm not letting you die for me. That's my job for you. My parents will get what I did. They'll be almost as pleased of the way I died as they would be if I had won." He says. He puts the knife in my hand. "We'll both do it. You'll shoot. I'll stab. We'll show the Capitol we can't be made into their slaves anymore. And people everywhere will see it." I whisper, soft enough nobody but him can hear it. He nods soundlessly. "One….two….-"Claudius Templesmith interrupts me. "Congratulations to Elizabeth Hirsch and Luke Mellark, your victors of the 88th Hunger Games!" He booms. I drop my knife and he drops the gun. He pulls me up and I kiss him all over as fast and quickly as I can. We've won. We're going to be together! And the hovercraft appears above us, ladder drawn. I scoop up the knife and we start ascending upward. All I can think is that I am going to have a wonderful life ahead of me. With Luke. With my parents. With his parents. And in this world.

The hovercraft starts and we are whisked off, heading back to the Training Center for our medical evaluations. And I have a feeling we're both just fine.

_**OK, so what did you think? Did it end the way you thought it would? Did anything come as a surprise? Please, let me know your thoughts. And as promised, the link to Allium Banner's profile is below. Please, check her stories out. They are really good, and you need something to read in between my posts. And I still need baby names, because there is a baby coming! Not sure what gender yet. Please help me out here! Can't do this all on my own or with just one person. I need some AWESOME names! So get reviewing! Thanks everybody!**_

.net/u/2954856/Allium_Banner


	17. Families

_**Its official, the 88**__**th**__** Hunger Games have come to an end. But, and I can't be more enthusiastic about this, THIS STORY IS **__**FAR**__** FROM OVER! And there are a lot of shocking things coming up, so before you start reading this story past this point, prepare yourself. I sware, you might just be reading and then scream! THAT SHOCKING! And please, let me know what you are thinking, I don't hear enough from you, and I have to guess what people are thinking, and I have given thought to stopping this story and killing off everybody real quick, because I have gotten some really negative things and not as many positive. So please, make up for the bad with the extremely good! And I thank you all for reading this story, because it means so much to me. And thanks so much to Allium Banner, my amazing co-author. The odds are in my favor because of her, and all of you. And Elizabeth and Luke. They visit me sometimes…in my dreams. OK, back to the story. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 17- Families

I am sitting beside Luke in the doctor's office. I sit there and he rubs circles on my back, trying to make me feel better. But nothing can make me happy right now. I just found out something terrible. And I was so happy just two hours ago.

It happened like this. Luke and I were waiting to be back at the Training Center, where we'll also have the appointment with the doctor. I look down at myself. Besides being dirty, I am perfectly fine. Luke is too, and this will be a quick visit.

The hovercraft lands in front of the Training Center, and I glance out, looking for the cameras. And sure enough, there are about a million of them around the center, so they will see us. I am not going to lie and be bored, because I am anything but that. We descend and Luke picks me up and we kiss, and I can hear the clicks of the cameras as they take a million pictures a minute of us. And then we stop and hold hands, walking and smiling and being the classic couple, stupid and oblivious to the fact that we are being watched. We can only see what is directly in front of us and each other, and that's all I need now.

The same kind blond boy Avox that helped me with my bag opens the door for me, and I nod my appreciation, still not being allowed to talk to them. A pair of Peacekeepers escorts us down the hallways and through the old gym; back to what I am guessing is the doctor's office.

It is brightly lit, and I have to blink a few times to adjust. A pale man and a tired looking woman sit around, the man smoking off a cigarette and then woman fiddling around on her computer. My brain flickers back to Miklisho, who always smoked. This man has chocolate brown hair and golden brown eyes depending on the light. Nothing like Miklisho.

Get him out of my brain! He's dead. But I had a feeling he would haunt my mind for a while. Just an instinct and I've always learned to trust my instinct. It's what my parents always taught me. Speaking of parents, where are they? I haven't seen them at all today. Maybe they went home and are coming back now? I don't know, but I hope I see them soon. Just to prove to myself that the Games are really over and all of this bliss is reality.

The man walks over to me, taking my hand in his in a strange form of greeting. "Ms. Hirsch, Mr. Mellark, such an honor to meet you. Congratulations on your victory. My name is Dr. Langford I'll tell you what I'm going to do, we are going to do an easy checkup, because neither one of you look injured in any way. And then we'll do a blood test and then you can leave and do whatever you want. I'm sure you're both extremely busy now." He says.

I completely zoned out. Did he say his last name is Langford? Marvin, the tribute boy from District 6, had the last name Langford. And it would fit. Everyone in District 6 is a medical worker, so he could be Marvin's relative for all I know. These Games are not letting me forget about them.

The woman stands and throws me a creepy nice smile. Then she does something so weird I can barely stand it. She sniffs my hair! "Wow! You're still so young. So fresh. I remember when I was your age. That was before I was pregnant though. My name is Mabel. I'm your nurse." She says. I have no idea how to react to that. So I simply say "It's a pleasure to meet you." She offers up a smile, and I feel better.

Dr. Langford leads me down the hallway and into his even brighter examination room. He has me do the most stupid things EVER! Maybe I think it's because I haven't been to a doctor for like….a year thanks to my cheapskate parents.

Anyway, he hands me a plastic cup. Not hard to know what he wants me to do. "Um…can you leave the room? I'm not comfortable with you watching me do this." I say. He keeps standing there. I go for the elastic of my shorts and pull them down, exposing my lime green underwear.

He keeps staring at me, with no facial expression change. I go to pull my underwear down and then I turn around, so he can see my butt, but not the front of my butt. Anyway, I really need to pee, so I am able to do the task easily.

He takes the cup and immediately pulls out a needle with an empty syringe. "This won't hurt a bit." He says. I nod my head and offer up my arm. I close my eyes and barely feel the pinch of the needle. There's a slight suction, and then it's out. He slides a band-aid over the small puncture.

"I'll do run the tests and make sure everything is alright. And then I'll be back. Mabel is going to do your other checkups." He says. I nod again, not saying anything. Mabel walks in and gets right to my checkup. She pulls on her stethoscope and places it against my upper chest, near my neck, and tells me to breathe deeply. I do, and she repeats the process on other parts of my chest and back.

The stethoscope is cold against my skin. I flinch a little each time it lands on my flesh. I can't help it. I hate cold things so so so so so so much. It's like my biggest hatred. I'd rather kill twenty people then freeze to death.

Then Mabel pulls out a little flashlight and tells me to follow the beam with my eyes to make sure my sight wasn't affected at all. I flick my eyes with the beam. She nods, and writes some things down on a notepad. She pulls out a speaker connected to some earphones. She tells me to slip them on and raise my hand, left or right, when I hear a beep in one ear. I go through the motions, left, right, right, left, right. "Alright, that's it. You're all good. Everything is fine. The Games haven't affected anything. We'll have to check your blood and urine samples, but it looks like everything is just perfect." She says cheerfully. I was starting to worry that something was wrong. Dr. Langford walks in with Luke behind him. "Oh. Hi Luke." I laugh, wondering why he's in here.

"I brought Luke is because I have some news that involves both of you." Dr. Langford says. I look at Luke and he looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "It seems from your blood test, Elizabeth, that you are a bit….well, not like when you first came to the Capitol. Well…it seems that your…well, your pregnant."

My breath stops for a moment. I am gasping, panicking as I soak up what he just said. "No. That's not possible. Luke and I never had sex. We were waiting until we were married. I can't be pregnant." I shout. Luke wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I mean, please take a sample again. I really can't be pregnant. It isn't possible."

"I'll offer up a sample too, so you can see if I am the father." Luke says. Mabel takes a blood sample in a syringe from Luke, and Dr. Langford does mine again. They walk out again and I collapse into a chair. "Luke, I can't be pregnant. We never had sex. And you can't have a baby if you're not having sex, right? Right!" I exclaim. Luke doesn't have a chance to answer before the doctor and Mabel are back.

"Well, Ms. Hirsch, it seems that it is very possible that you are pregnant. You are. Though, I'm afraid to say…well…Mr. Mellark, Luke if you prefer me calling him that, isn't the father of your child. It's….it's someone else you knew….one Mr. Miklisho Maccoll." He says, chewing his lip. I lean into Luke and start crying my eyes out. This is more horrible then I could have ever thought. I knew there was a reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. And now, I would be starting a family of my own. I had looked up to my parents- my dad, who would love me no matter what, and probably kill Luke if he was the father, and he'll probably kill Luke now that Miklisho is dead. And my amazing mother, who was pregnant at me without being married, and at age 16.

I always thought I would be a mother eventually. But barely at age 15...that was a whole new level of shock.

Luke's cell phone rings. He goes into the hall when I let him go, saying I'll be fine, and I can hear his side of the conversation. "Mom...oh my god...that's terrible...oh mom...HOW COULD THEY BE SO STUPID!" He is saying. Katniss is on the other end of the line. He walks back in, teary and red faced. "Luke. What is it? What's wrong?" I ask. "That was my mom. It...um, well, today is a sad day for my family...Liz, my mom went to the doctor today to see if the baby was a boy or a girl...and when they ran the test, they put in the wrong kind of gel, the kind she has an allergy to, not sure what kind, but it's deadly, and well, since it was over her stomach...well, the baby died before they could say if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Nothing could ever be as shocking as this.

_**So, what did you think? Did any of you actually scream? That's the shock level I was going for. And sorry if this chapter was a little short. I had to state my point, but I couldn't think of this very easily. It hurt me physically to write that Elizabeth was finding out Miklisho's baby was now inside her. How did that happen? Hmm…..? What do you think? Review and let me know! And if you have any questions, please, ask them in a review or a message and I promise I will reply ASAP! Love all of you! Keep up the reviews! And may the odds be ever in your favor! -MrsLukeCastellan**_


	18. Relieved and Grateful and then Scared

_**So, that was quite the shocker in the last chapter, am I right? And I'm sure some of you literally want to injure me right now for making Liz pregnant with Miklisho's baby, but I have a feeling that you are going to be a little happier after this. Maybe you know, and maybe you don't, depending on who you are and what we've talked about. But one thing will always be the same from chapter to chapter- my need for feedback. You need to tell me what your thinking, because I can't read minds, and it helps me get a glimpse of what people are thinking and like to see time and time again. OK, here's the chapter. I hope you'll love it!**_

Chapter 18- Relieved and Grateful

"How did this happen?" I ask Luke. "Are you sure that you were never alone with him? He could have slipped something into a drink, or waited until you were asleep and then…did it." Luke replies. I groan and place my face in my hands, praying my tears won't be coming again anytime soon. "Luke, I swear, I always thought he was creepy. I would never be alone with him. He wouldn't get the chance….unless-"I start, and then I remember something. The day when we were scored at the Training Center. I had taken a nap, and when I woke up, I thought immediately that I must have been more tired than I though. Not sure I mentioned this, but I was wearing no pants, and my underwear was on at an odd angle. I remember lying down with my shorts on. Now, they lay at my feet under the covers. I didn't understand what happened. I couldn't remember much in my state of just waking up. And another thing- my head was pounding. It was a migraine starting. Now, as I sat with Luke, I thought I had finally figured out what had happened and why.

"Luke. He…he did find a way. He came in my room when I was sleeping, and he did what he did, and then that's why I woke up with my pants off and a pounding headache. I've heard sex is supposed to hurt the first time. Since I wasn't awake, the pain went to the only place it could- my head. "I exclaim.

"Liz, honey, this doesn't add up. He didn't get you pregnant. He couldn't have. He was having sex with Alice an hour before we were getting scored. I know, because…well, I walked in on them." He replies. "But…the doctor wouldn't lie to me like that, would he? I mean, he's a doctor. He has to tell the truth, right?" I ask. I start thinking, and honestly, it could be either way. Miklisho could have gotten me pregnant, or I might not be pregnant at all. I have no idea at this point.

_**Mabel POV**_

"Doctor, about Elizabeth Hirsch, is she really pregnant?" I ask. Dr. Langford stares at me over his lit cigarette. He pulls it elegantly away from his lips and balances it between two fingers. "Mabel, you think I would tell her she's pregnant if it isn't true?" He replies.

I stare at him, unable to know what to think. If she was pregnant, she would have been showing signs weeks earlier. I was pregnant for the first time when I was 16, and I was puking and feeling crappy for 2 weeks before I finally went to a doctor to see if I was pregnant, and even then I already knew what the answer was.

Elizabeth would know if she was, or at least, she would have had some suspicions about it. "Doctor, please, just tell me if she is or isn't. If she is, she's going to need some comfort, and I guarantee you that her parents and Luke's won't be providing it. I'll have to plan on saying something. And another thing, if she isn't, your giving her quite a scare, and she doesn't deserve that." I say in a soft tone.

I remember how scared I was when the doctor had told me I was pregnant. And how ironic is this, Dr. Langford was that same doctor that told me four years ago. I am 20 now, and every time we get a teenager girl who thinks she's pregnant, I always get emotional when I have to tell her she is. When she starts crying and shaking and trembling. I know the feeling those teens are going through.

The only thing was, I was in a two year relationship with a boyfriend that was there with me. Most of these girls don't have that. Their boyfriends bail when they find out their perfect, girlfriend is pregnant. And I was lucky. I had a boyfriend that offered me a ring to marry him and give me his parent's money to help me get through taking care of the baby.

"Mabel, if it really means that much to you to know, Elizabeth Hirsch is not pregnant. She won't be if she knows what's good for her with all that new found popularity of hers."

I stare at him. My fists clench under me and I can barely sit at my desk. My legs shake a bit, and I have to restrain myself a lot to not punch Dr. Langford. Why would he do something like that? Does he not know that he is causing so much fear and pain to her? I need to tell her right now. "Why would you do something like that?" I ask. "I have my reasons.

I stand up and walk into the hallway, where Luke and Elizabeth sit. She looks so pale right now. Just like I did when the baby finally came. I was so tired from staying up every night helping the baby to sleep when I never was able to. I was working three jobs, because 3 months after the marriage, and 2 months before my little son Connor was born, my boyfriend kicked me out and we got a divorce. I was on my own. As I stand with the small fifteen year old girl, the memories of my past float through my brain. I am so happy that I can make her feel better. "Liz, you're not actually pregnant. Dr. Langford lied to you." I say quickly. Her smile is as big as a dinner plate, and just as white. She is really happy, and I can tell.

_**Liz POV-**_

I get up and storm into the examination room, where I know Dr. Langford will be. "What the hell! You told me I was pregnant when I wasn't!" I screech.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. He sits down in a chair and lays his head in his hands, sniffling a few times. "My son was a tribute in this year's Games. He was such a sweet, strong, smart boy. And he died so quickly. My wife and I were so sure he would be coming home. But he died in the first five minutes. Dead as a doornail. It hurt our pride, and our hearts. I have so many less clients coming to me now for checkups and things. They don't want me because my son lost the Games. And then you came here, and I was so mad. You were the Victor, when my own son is dead. And I never got to say goodbye. In our district, goodbyes aren't part of the process. So I never got to tell him to work hard, or say that I loved him. And I'll never get to." He murmurs.

I get a bit teary at this statement. "I didn't kill Marvin. Miklisho did, and if it does anything to comfort you, we, the Careers, we were all so mad at him for what he did. And I killed Miklisho to avenge all the people he had killed. And even that can't help you I'm sure." I reply. "No. It still makes him dead. But thank you for your sympathy. That does make me feel better."

I feel sorry for Dr. Langford, but I am so relieved and grateful that I am not pregnant. I would be a complete wreck if that happened. And anyone knows you can't be a wreck to be a Victor. They would hate me.

I hear a soft knocking at the door, and in walk my parents. I leap up and hug them tightly. My dad smiles at me and my mom is crying. "I'm so happy to see you!" I say. I look back at a teary Dr. Langford. I step out into the hall, knowing that seeing me reunite with my family might make him sad the same thing won't be happening with Marvin. "We're glad to see you too, sweetie!" My mom exclaims. "There's someone here to see you and Luke." My dad says with a serious expression.

We walk down the hallway and I see Luke standing outside a door with a man in a black Peacekeeper uniform. The uniforms are navy blue and grey usually. This isn't just any Peacekeeper. Luke takes my hand and we walk into the room. I see the man sitting in the chair. He has huge, fake lips, snow white hair, and an icy pale complexion. But that isn't what makes me recognize him. It's the blood red rose pinned into his lapel. This man…no…it couldn't be.

The man stands. "Ms. Hirsch, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is President Snow. I'm here to talk about your requirements. For the both of you." He says.

This man is the President of Panem. And he's here….talking to me. This can't be good.

_**So….what did you think? I had so much fun writing it. Please, send me a message or submit a review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and then leave me a rating from 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. May the odds be ever in your favor, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	19. The Rules

_**So, President Snow has entered our story. We should all be scared right now. What does he want? And is it even remotely good? Probably not going to be good. And is anybody upset that Liz isn't pregnant? Because nobody has said that they wanted her to be pregnant with Miklisho's baby, and I would love to hear from someone who thinks that way, if there is one. So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, it's a little bit better then the last chapter action wise. OK, I'll stop talking so you can start reading. Please, review and let me know what your thoughts are, and as usual, rate It and give me some baby names that Liz and Luke could name their son/daughter. And for my super fans, I need you to go on an elite mission-ok, not so elite, but it is a mission. I need some wedding dress ideas, because Liz and Luke are getting married soon probably. Oh, who am I kidding? You all know they are getting married! OK, now I really am done. See ya in the review world!**_

Chapter 19- The Rules

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say automatically, but in reality, I am in awe. Shock even. Yes, that's the word. I am in shock right now. President Snow is sitting there right in front of my eyes. I look at him, hoping he'll keep the conversation going and not make me do it. Luckily, Luke does It for me, and I don't have to say anything else. This gives me more time to actually think of something I can say. What do you say to the President? I definitely don't know. "So, what brings you here, Mr. President?" Luke asks cheerfully.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would visit Panem's two most popular teens." He replies. Luke sits down in a chair, and I sit on his lap. We kiss quickly. "Well, aren't you two in love? I thought it was all an act when I watched your interviews. I don't know, it just seemed like you were robots saying something someone had planned for you. And in the Arena, when the two of you were snuggling close in Luke's sleeping bag, I still had my suspicions. And then, when Alice Dawson showed up, I finally thought there was love in the Arena- between _Luke and Alice. _

"President Snow, I mean no offense, but Luke and I are very much in love." I reply. He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. "Oh. Really? _Prove it_." He says. I can't help sneering at him. Did he even watch the Games? We were all kinds of in love!

We were practically naked when we were alone and at night, and to top it off, we were sleeping together. What more could he want? Oh...Oh no….I am not doing _that_. Not at age 15. "And how would you like us to prove it?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Act like the two of you are the most passionately in love that anybody has ever seen! The Victory Tour shows the people that you are really, seriously in love with each other, and make all of it real. No lying. No faking anything. People will know. Convince me, and you've succeeded." He chuckles through his puffy, surgically altered lips. I glare at him. Luke wraps his arm around my waist and looks at me. "That won't be too hard, will it, honey?" He says, looking at me with a smile. I turn to him and smile. "That's right, sweetie." I reply. He pecks me on the lips once. "That's better." Snow concludes.

"Well, thanks for stopping by." I say. I bat my eyelashes just to make him a little more pissed off at me. I've decided that I hate him. "Oh, I'm not finished yet. I am here to tell you _the rules._" He says. Luke and I stare at each other, perplexed and confused out of our skulls. "The rules? What rules?" Luke asks. Snow throws a wicked grin at us. "Were you not aware that now that your Victors and everybody is looking at everything you do, that you have guild lines to meet in everything you do? Well, since that is occurring, I am going to tell you what you _need_ to do, and _when_." He laughs. I stare at him through wide eyes. We just got finished being controlled, only to find out it hasn't ended yet.

"The Victory Tour is in one month. During that tour, you will be pleasant. You will be humorous. You will be normal. You will not make speeches, you will not back talk, you will not speak with the tribute families, and you will not speak unless you are spoken to, unless you are commenting on the atmosphere and the district environments. And once that tour is over, you have 3 months to make all your wedding plans and get the ceremony done. And once that broadcasted ceremony is finished, Liz, you are required to be pregnant with your second child in a 2 year timeframe. And then we'll see if I have anything more for you to do." He smirks.

I take a deep breath, trying desperately to keep myself calm. I'm 15! I am far too young to be thinking about my marriage, and BEING PREGNANT for that matter! I am so sick of this planning. This…control. I want my life to be _my _life, where I can make my own decisions and choices. _I_ want to be able to decide when I get married, and when _I_ am ready to let Luke_ possibly_ make me pregnant, if I decided I wanted to be pregnant _at all_. But none of that seems to matter with President Snow. He's already decided everything for us.

"Congratulations of your victory." He says. I stand up and take a step toward him, and Luke grabs my hand, pulling me back to him and keeping me from killing Snow. And trust me, I want to kill him right now, and right here. So, I turn on my heel and walk out. Snow asks Luke something, but by then I am too far away to hear Luke's response.

I turn the corner and head toward the examination room, where I can go in private. I find Katniss there when I arrive. Without thinking, I hug her and burst into tears. She rubs my back. "Shhhh. What's wrong?" She asks. "And it's a pleasure to be finally meeting you." I look up into her big brown eyes. "I am so happy to be meeting you too. And I am so sorry that I am coming to you like this on our first meeting. President Snow is here, and he's making all these demands of Luke and I. And I am so tired of being controlled." I weep. "Let me guess- he is telling you when to be married, right?" She asks gently. I nod my head.

"And he's telling me that I have two years to be pregnant with my second child. Not first, but second! I'm only 15, and I don't want to be married yet. I don't want to be a mother. I'm not ready! I'm not mature enough. I don't want to have a child in a world where the Hunger Games are still going on."

I keep crying and crying, and Katniss lets me cry until I am sure I have nothing left to cry out. "I remember when Snow made the exact same demands to Peeta and I. We were barely older then you, I was 16, and Peeta was barely 17, and we were so upset and scared and mad at everyone, because we had to do what Snow said, and people kept agreeing with him, even when it was so wrong and shouldn't be agreed with. I know what you're feeling right now to an exact amount. And I promise, as soon as you get married, he'll stop bugging you. He'll forget about you almost completely. Every few years he'll check in on you, make sure you're still alive, and then send some cameras to broadcast you, and then you'll never hear from him for a long time. And all you have to do Is do what he says for now." I cry some more and start hiccupping from lack of hydration.

"There is one way to fix things." She says. I look up at her and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. "What's that?" I ask. "You have to break the rules." She states.

_**So, what did you think of this? Did you get a little shock at all? Did you enjoy the emotional moment between Elizabeth and Katniss? And what do you think Snow was asking Luke? All good questions! Please, review and send me messages letting me know what your thoughts are. Give it a rate and then if your truly a fan of mine, then submit some baby names and send me a link in a message to a wedding dress you think would look good on Liz. And I will choose which three I like the most and have the "Capitol people" vote on it, just like in Catching Fire! Thanks so much for reading this story, and I really appreciate it all. Delicious Love from MrsLukeCastellan. PS. May the odds be ever in your favor! **_


	20. Home Again

_**So, we know that President Snow is a creepy, mean, horrible person, but what is going to happen when Luke and Liz are faced with the Victory Tour? Are they going to follow the directions? Or break the rules? And I just wanted to let you know now the wedding dress links and baby names need to be sent in to me via review or PM by the end of the Victory Tour. I am going to have a lot of chapters for the Victory Tour, so you have a little while to do the stuff. If you are a fan of this, you really need to help me out here. My co author and I can't do everything. I really need all of you to lend a hand. Please! It makes me happy, and you know what they say, a happy author is a fast author. I'll be posting quicker and not leaving you hanging for as long if you review and send me messages that inspire me. Rate the chapter with a number. Let me know what you are thinking, that's all you have to do. And the next chapter, my top 3 reviewers (the people who review the most out of this story) will each get one huge decision to make for the story. You'll go down in history! Well, at least here you will. OK, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 20- Home Again

"I don't want to leave." I whine. Luke frowns at me. "Neither do I, but we'll see each other in a month. And I'll write you every week." He says, pulling me into his arms. I inhale his wonderful scent, a combination of cinnamon and fresh linen. He smells amazing. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Making a memory. I want to freeze this moment and play it over and over again when you're not around." I reply, looking into his perfect eyes. He places a hand on my cheek, and I place a hand over his, warming my fingers with his.

His lips move in toward mine in slow motion, something my mother taught me to deflect an enemy's attack. But Luke is anything but an enemy. He's my best friend. My shoulder to cry on. He's my personal doctor, my therapist, and most importantly, my amazing boyfriend. I could love him for every second of my life, and never love him enough. I could never deserve such an amazing boyfriend like him. Kind, gentle, and loving, where I am just the opposite- cruel, horrible and hostile. We are from two different worlds, but yet we are able to love each other.

His lips never meet mine that last time. My parents come over, which would normally make me extremely uncomfortable, if I had seen them. I had my eyes shut tight, counting on my sense of touch to let me know when his lips touched mine. My mother grabs my hand and my dad says something to Luke that I can't hear over my own screaming for my mom to let go of me. She drags me away, and I fight her as hard as I can. I struggle and wriggle around, but she holds me back easily. I'm no match for her.

She pushes me into the backseat and locks the door. I start crying. My dad joins her and hoists my one suitcase into the trunk. They slide into the front seat and I cross my arms over my chest. I hope I look really mad, because I am. "Heyyyy." My dad exclaims. He smiles a big, goofy grin at me and I stay silent. He's not getting forgiven that easily. "Are you trying to ruin my life?" I ask angrily. "No, honey, we had to go." My mom says. "That's a load of bull. I just wanted to kiss Luke goodbye. We were so close too. And you yanked me away so I couldn't. If you're not alright with me dating, you should say something. And then you should realize that your disapproval will be nothing more than a nuisance now, because Luke and I are getting _married_." My dad slams on the breaks. "Married? Oh hell now! Elizabeth Rue Hirsch, you are 15 years old! You are too young to be married. And another thing, you've sneaked around and deceived us from the start, and I'm still not so happy about that." My dad yells.

"You, young lady, are grounded. For one month. You will go to the gym, you will be home schooled, and you will be at home. But you are not allowed to see anything of _that boy_ until you have to _pretend_ to be in love on the Victory Tour." My mom shouts. "Ha! Pretend! I don't need to pretend. I am _in love_ with him, and he has a name, which is Luke. And I am so sorry that you told me I could _love_ him. Mom, you told me do whatever I want just avoid getting pregnant. And dad, you _laughed_. Laughed! I thought that maybe it was alright, because you weren't flipping out on me." I shriek. Then my anger dissolves away and I'm crying again in frustration.

"Snow really told you that you two had to be married?" My mom says softly. "Yes. 3 months after the Victory Tour ends. That's our deadline. And after that I have two years to be pregnant with my second child." I reply. "He's done it _again_, Cato. He's controlling another Victor." My mom cries, burying her head in her hands. "What do you mean again?" I ask.

"He did this before, Liz. To your mother and I. And to Peeta and Katniss. He gave us rules we had to follow, and if we didn't, bad things would happen." I stare at my parents. They were always so strong. Never had I seen them cry, or look upset in the slightest, unless they were angry. That had happened often enough. My mother was crying her eyes out and my father was pale as a ghost, his knuckles white from his grasp on the steering wheel."What did he have you do?" I ask.

"He had us get married with a broadcasted wedding. He had the people in the Capitol decide what dress your mother and Katniss would be wearing. And after our wedding was over, we were required to give birth to a son. When we found out you were a girl, Snow was outraged. He ordered us to kill you and try to have a baby boy. But we wouldn't have it. Abortion was not something we wanted to do. Your mother and I wanted a daughter. And now we have you, and you're being controlled in the same way." He sighs.

I continue to stare at him. Was that why Snow hated me so much? Or was I doing another thing wrong besides being alive? "I met Katniss today." I whisper. My mom swivels around and looks at me. "And? What did you say? What happened?" She demands.

I decide to lie about it. I don't think my parents will like me telling them that I was having an emotional moment with Katniss and not them. "We just were talking about the Games a bit and Luke. Yeah, nothing major. I shook hands with her and she told me that she was very happy Luke was dating me." I say, knowing everything I just said was a complete and total lie.

"Oh. Katniss is approving of this now? Great! She's making me look like the bad mother!" My mom shouts, raising her hands in exasperation. "It's not just you mom. Peeta agreed with it too." I say, smirking. This is snowballing out of control, but I think its working.

"Really? Is that so? Well, I think it is just amazing that you two are dating!" My dad exclaims. "Yes, it's perfect! Such a good thing for you two to experience. Love in a horrid situation like the Games is something extraordinary. It was silly for me to ground you, so I take it back. In fact, I am extending your curfew 1 hour. Yes, that will do it. You deserve a little treat for working so hard." My mom says. "No. We're extending your curfew 2 hours. And you can sleep in an extra hour too." My dad adds.

Yup, this is most definitely working to my advantage. I had figured out a way to bend my parents to my will- say Katniss and Peeta approved. This was _beyond _perfect.

I look out the car window and see the familiar fence of District 2. We're home again. And I am prepared for the royal treatment. Bring on the bribery! I can't wait to be back there so I can hang out with the most elite of the elite crowd, the real victors, not just their kids. And here's the best part- they are all guys. No girls to compete for glory to. And even if I'm dating Luke, they will be falling all over the place trying to be my friend. Trying to make out with me. Trying to let me smoke their cigarette. Oh yes, this is the good life. Home sweet home.

_**So, what did you think of the Cato/Clove emotional breakdown? Was it impressive? And what are you thinking? Please, review and let me know! Or send me a message! Remember, baby names and wedding dresses are needed. And if you already did 2 or more of each, then you DO NOT NEED to do anything more, your awesome enough! –MrsLukeCastellan**_


	21. Love Letters

_**So, that was unexpected. Why would Clove just pull Liz away like that? Love haters! Speaking of Clove, a lot of people were saying that there was not enough of her and Cato, so I am will be including them a bit more in chapters to come, but this one is just Luke and Elizabeth, and their crazy love letters. Enough said. After this it's the Victory Tour.**_

Chapter 21- Love Letters

**Dear Luke, please don't be mad at me. My parents are stupid. What did my dad say to you anyway? Whatever it was, forget it and forgive me. I wanted to kiss you so badly my heart nearly exploded when my mom was dragging me away. I'm sure I looked so stupid and like a spaz. If you're mad, I understand, but I beg you not to be. We need to be getting along for the Victory Tour. In fact, we need to be in love. So please, write me back. I wrote this as soon as I could get my hands on some paper and a pen at home. Only one month until we can see each other again. –Your Elizabeth**

**Dear Luke, it's been a week since I last wrote you. Please, send me something. Anything! Even just a quick note to tell me you're still alive. I'm really scared and worried about you. Has anything changed for you at home? People can't seem to take their eyes off me when I walk by. One girl nearly fainted when I talked to her. There's this really exclusive group in my district called Team Victory. Trust me, they are so elite. There are only 6 of them out of at least 16 victors in our district. And they want me in! The only thing- they are all boys. Usually girls aren't allowed in. They drink, they smoke, and they throw and are invited to all the amazing parties. Should I do it? Please, send me a letter when you have a second. –Liz PS. Three weeks to go XOXO**

_**Dear Liz, of course people are treating you differently- you're a Victor now baby! And don't worry about me or be scared, I'm alive and well. If I was in any danger, I would write to you to say goodbye ;) And join Team Victory, some bad girl credit will be good for you. It will give you new life experience. My parents and I have been pretty busy lately. My mom wants me to help the poor now that I have influence and some power of others. So I guess you could say people are treating me differently. Not trying to make you worry, but there are tons of girls that want me. But I don't see any of them the way I see you. Don't party too hard. I have to go now. –Luke P.S. Only 20 days left to go. P.S.S. Spill all the details of everything in your next letter.**_

**Dear Luke, FINALLY! I really thought you were killed by paparazzi! So wonderful to hear from you. Thanks a ton for the amazing advice- I followed it and love it so much! The boys are all older than me, the youngest is 16, and the oldest is 21. When you turn 22, you're out but you initiate a new member. The guy is doing his early. So one day I'll be the leader! You asked for every detail, so here goes. The Victories are named Brent, Jason, Samuel, Justin, Spencer, and Xavier in order from youngest to oldest. And then me. They all have these really cool red and black hoodies, and I am now the proud owner of one. Xavier is kind of like Micheal and a little like Miklisho. He's really nice, but smokes so much. We are all thinking of staging an intervention. All of the boys have taken a liking to me, but don't worry, I only see them as friends. My parents are letting me have a lot more freedom now that we're home and safe again. Their convinced that if I can win a Hunger Games, I can protect myself and know when I should come home. I really don't, but I'm using the privilege until I lose it, and then I'll sneak out. I have chores to do, so I have to go. Send my regards to your parents. – Liz P.S. 18 more days! XOXO**

_**Dear Liz, it sounds wonderful in paradise. Mind if I join you? Kidding, I'm just fine here. Everything is fine when I know I'll be seeing your face soon. And the rest of you. I love you. There, I said the impossible. People say we're too young to be in love, but I think their wrong. We not little kids anymore! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT! If you think I'm crazy, that's fine. I just might be after hanging around Haymitch. Please, don't think I'm impulsive. I'm only speaking the truth, and if that's so terrible than our system of direction is wrong, not us! I love you Elizabeth Hirsch, and I always will. Love, Luke. PS. 2 weeks left. I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Dear Liz, come on! It's been 3 days, can't you answer me? Is something wrong? Please, write me back. Love, Luke PS.11 days**_

**Dear Luke, everything is fine. I was really busy the last two days with my homeschooling. There's a lot I have to catch up on if I want to go back to real school. And the day before I had a wicked bad hangover. Beer, Coca Cola, and pixie stick dust is NEVER a good combination! And I don't think that you're crazy or impulsive. I think you're amazing. Sweet, kind, and wonderful. But that doesn't mean I can say what you said back. I told you before; I am too young to be in love with anyone besides my best friends and family. I can say that I care about you a lot though. –Liz PS. 10 days**

_**Dear Liz, can you not say it? Or do you not mean it? Get yourself straightened out! You're a hot mess! –Luke PS. 8 days**_

_**Dear Liz, great! Now you're blowing me off! It's been 4 days, and I've gotten nothing from you. How can you not say it back? I'm pouring my heart out for you and you can't be kind enough to return the favor? Real classy, Liz! I have to forgive you though…so there. You're forgiven. But you'll have to earn my forgiveness. Kissing will work, if we do it enough. Love, Luke, PS.4 days!**_

**Dear Luke, I got grounded and couldn't write to you. I am so sorry! My bad girl credit isn't helping me yet. Smoked one too many cigarettes and my parents found out. Oops! Don't be worried about me. I am fine. No need to fuss! And thank you for forgiving me. I have something I think you'll like. –Liz PS. 2 days!**

_**Dear Liz, whatever you planned, I'm sure it's wonderful. –Luke**_

**Dear Luke, warm up your sexy lips because I'm warming up mine. See you tomorrow! – Liz PS. I love you!**

_**So, what did you think? Review! Let me know! Send me a message! ANYTHING! Just let me know your thoughts!**_


	22. Reunion

_**Enough with thr gooey love notes, I am ready to write up some Victory! Victory Tour that is. That's right; it's been one month already in one chapter. And I promise, I am going to try extremely hard to fill you all in on what's going on now. Here you go; I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy it! Warning, this chapter may get to be a bit long. Hope you like that and just to be safe, just wanted to let you know that I am writing a gay character, so I just wanted to clarify that. OK, now here we go.**_

It's 4 in the morning on a Saturday. Why does Xavier insist on making our meetings so freakin early? It's late May, and yet it is freezing this early in the morning. It's also pretty much pitch black and I stand under a street lamp, just like we are supposed to according to Xavier. He controls everything. I stand in the town square with my black and red hoodies hanging over my arm and black boots paired with a black tank top with sequins, the same one I wore on my first date with Luke, and lime green leggings under a mini skirt. My usual outfit. And even if it is four in the morning, I mange to look flawless. My hair is pulled into a high ponytail and my nails are emerald green and sparkly. My lips have a bubblegum pink gloss and my eyes match the emerald green with a black layer slightly above it. Yup, I need an opinion from the guys on if I should wear this for the first time when the camera people come and film Luke and I reuniting after one long horrible month.

I decide to put on my sweatshirt. I am not going to freeze my ass off for those losers, no matter how cool they are. "Hey babe." Spencer exclaims, smiling at me. His red and black streaked hair mixed with the eyeliner he wears totally doesn't give the impression that he is actually super nice, and not at all Goth. "What b up?" Justin says, running in, out of breath as usual. "Your almost on time this time. Xavier said 3:30am, and your only 35 minutes late." I sigh. "Oh come on, let up, Liz! God, you know Xavier and Jason won't be here for another 20 minutes, and Samuel will sneak in and pretend he's been here since 2. And who the hell knows about Brent. He'll get here just in time." Justin whines. "True. Very true, but I unlike you, wanted to get here before so I could yell at you when we were late, which you were." I smirk.

"That party at Beverly's last night was EPIC!" Spencer pipes up. "Hell yeah! Dang, I can feel my hangover fading out though. I had such a bad headache like an hour ago." Brent says, walking in with his flashlight he always carries. His thick brown wide rimmed glasses are perched on his forehead, and he whips them off like a professional. "That would be because you were partying at Bev's an hour ago, Brent." Spencer chuckles."Are your parents still insisting you wear those butt ugly things?" I ask. He nods. "That would be a yes. I can totally see fine without them." He says. Then he trips over the curb, landing flat on his face. "Yeah, you can see." Samuel laughs, sliding down from a rooftop behind where we sit. Not to worry, the house is abandoned. Always has been. Sam lives behind it and then just climbs up a ladder and up and over the roof to get here. "Dude, I can se. This is just because of my hangover."

"Would you all shut up? God, there are kids here for god's sake!" Xavier yells. We all swivel around and stare at him walking hand and hand with Jason, his boyfriend. "Aww. Here comes the happy couple. When can we expect the wedding invites?" Brent says in a spot on interpretation of Caesar Flickerman. "And must we wear purple and lime green tuxes?" Justin asks.

Let's just say the two of them haven't been so supportive of Xavier coming out about a week and a half ago. I had been pretty alright with it after I realized he wasn't lying- something Xavier did a lot. He now perches a quick kiss on Jason's lips and I smile. I am going to see Luke later today, and I can't wait. We've been apart too long. Justin and Brent need to get their asses handed to them. Maybe that would stop them from being so cruel and mean to Xavier, who is as pale as a white bed sheet. I raise my boot and kick the toe of it right into Justin's shin. Then before he can react, I take Brent's wrist and flip him over my shoulder. That brings back some memories.

I frown and look at my shoes. "Liz, what's up?" Jason says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Nothing. Just Games stuff. I'm seeing Luke again today for the first time in a month for the Victory Tour. Speaking of that, opinions on my outfit?" I say, twirling around. "Love it. But you're going to stink it up with smoke fumes. Sorry." Xavier says. "I have something for that." Jason says.

He pulls out a spray bottle filled with clear liquid. "You spray it on your clothes and it protects the fabric from getting annoying fumes like smoke stuck in them." He says, flicking the nozzle rapidly "Spin around! Spin around!" Xavier commands. I do as I'm told and I feel the misty façade fan out around me and into my clothes. "Cool." I reply.

Xavier pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Anyone need a smoke?" He asks. I shake my head. "Oh come on Liz! You bailed on the party at 10 last night! And then you don't feel like smoking. What are you hiding?" Xavier exclaims, waving a cigarette in front of my nose. Everyone else holds a cigarette in between their fingers or in their mouth. Brent pulls out a lighter. "No thanks. But when I get back here, I am going to need a bad girl montage before I get ready for my wedding." I say.

Justin stops mid flick of the lighter. "Wedding? Girl, your only one year younger then Brent. How are you getting married so damn quickly? Are you pregnant?" He exclaims. "No. I most certainly am not pregnant! I am required by our president of Panem to be married within 6 months of the end of the Victory Tour. And then I'll be getting pregnant." I reply, rolling my eyes. "Oh my god, Liz! We never had to do anything like that. We were required to not talk shit about the Hunger Games, but that was it. We could do whatever we wanted." Samuel chimes in.

"Well, Luke and I are the third couple in history to ever win together. My parents and his all said they were required to do the same sort of thing Luke and I have to do." I say. I look at my watch. 6AM already. "Later dudes, I got to jet off! See ya when I get home." I say, blowing kisses to the boys.

They wave and I go sprinting down the paths in heels. My parents have no idea I'm gone, so when I reach my house, I am careful to not make any noise as I pull on the rope hanging from my window. I test it to make sure it will hold me. It will. It always will. And then I put one foot on the side of the house and push up, grabbing the rope with both hands. Then I put my other foot up and slowly start walking up the wall. Then when I reach the window, I slide the window open and swing my left leg over the ledge. My right leg follows and then I am in my room, untying the rope and stashing it under my bed behind a box of old trophies for things my parents bought me on the internet. Kidding! I am wonderful at many things, so I have many trophies, naturally.

Anyway, I make my bed and then put on some new makeup, reapplying what I already have. My mom knocks gently on the door. If it was my dad, he wouldn't have knocked. "Come in." I murmur. She walks in and sits down on my bed. "Are you excited?" She asks. "Yeah. But I'm also scared out of my mind. What do I say? What do I do?" I am ranting. "We'll tell you and Luke exactly what you need to do in each district. Each one has different protocol." She replies. I slump down next to her. "Mom, I never imagined I would be back here with you after the Games. I thought I would be dead." I say. She gasps.

"There's no chance of you ever losing. You would have won no matter what." She says. "If the Gamemakers had waited one more second, Luke and I would have both been dead. He was going to shoot me and I was going to stab him." I add. She sits up and perches on her hands. "I know. Your father and I nearly did the same thing when we thought only two could win. We wanted Katniss and Peeta to win, because they were better than us. To us they were. That's why we strive to be like them. They are the good parents." My mom says. "I don't know, I think you and dad are pretty awesome." I smile.

She kisses me forehead and stands up. "Well, the camera people are here. Luke is faking his entrance in about 5 minutes. He's already standing on our doorstep though." She says. "In the cold?" I practically shriek. She laughs. "No. He's walking down our street now. The people want you to walk out and look uninterested at the mailbox, and then he's going to enter. Just go with whatever feels right." She says. I giggle and jump up. I check my makeup and hair and everything one last time, and then I go and stand in the living room where my dad and about a million paparazzi are. As soon as they catch sight of me, they raise their cameras. I strike a pose and smirk at them, like I did in the Capitol. Then I walk out the door and down to the sidewalk to our mailbox. I open it and look around inside. We have a lot of mail.

_**Luke POV-**_

I watch as Liz walks out down the sidewalk in front of her house and peers inside the mailbox. I step lightly and quietly, about 20 steps behind her. I have to stop myself from running at her. I look around at the cameras everywhere. They are capturing every moment of this. I step toward Liz and slip my hands around her waist. She whips around and kisses me. Hard. But I don't care. We haven't seen each other in a month. I am happy for anything I can get.

We separate and kiss again, slower. Gentler. And we repeat the process three or four times. Then I do what I have wanted to do for a while. I sweep her up into my arms and carry her around and up the sidewalk like a prince with his princess. Then I release her and we hold hands. I smile and she smiles back. Then she looks straight ahead and pulls me after her up into the house. We kiss one last time, and the cameras pause outside the door.

One cameraman gives Liz the direction to close the door, making it seem like she is hiding something. She reacts amazingly. Her expression never changes. She still smiles. She slides the door partly shut and then winks at the cameras. Then she closes it all the way and slumps against the door. "I love you." She breathes. "I love you too!" I exclaim.

I kiss her one last time and then our mentors are there, standing around looking….well, like our mentors. Haymitch and Effie can't seem to stand far enough away from each other. They despise each other. Cato and Clove stand there with happy smiles on their faces, and my parents are close to happy tears. This couldn't have worked out better.

_**Sooooo, what's the verdict? Pass or fail? And rate it please. And comment. Review. Make me happy and I'll write something more…interesting. Tell me what you want to happen next, because I am in need of some major inspiration. And I am talking about in the next chapter, so what do you want to happen in the next chapter? There, I specified. And wedding dresses are still greatly appreciated until the end of the Victory Tour. Then my secret source and I are going to choose the top 5 that all of you will vote from. And a special shout out/thank you to Obviously Annoyed, who helped me a lot these past few chapters, especially with her contribution of 20 wedding dresses and over 50 baby names! 3 of her dresses went into the next round, and I only have 5 total, so please, help me out here! Love you all! Review and comment on stuff! Please **_


	23. Districts 3 and 4

_**Victory! The Victory Tour, I should say. That's right, the Victory Tour is starting, and the action can only go up right now. I hope I do a good job. And I am trying really hard to get a lot of detail in it, because I have noticed some people are saying my detail was amazing before and is slowing decreasing, so I am going to try and build it up again. Please, review and let me know how I am doing. I seriously need some comments to help me out. And I needed a writing fix, so this chapter really might get to be a long one. I am writing this before I even begin writing the stuff, so if it isn't so long, I don't feel like changing what I wrote up here. Anyway, read it. Enjoy it! Review it! Please and thank you's in advance. OK, here you go! Hope you like it….I'm going to work really hard on it. Also, if you like my stories in general, I have written one other one, and it's Twilight stuff, so if you're a fan of twilight, I have a new twist on something that people haven't heard too much about. Please, check it out. I don't have a lot of feedback on that one. And I promise, it will be worth your while. I have 6 reviews, and I want to get to 20 by the end of the month. So please, if you like Twilight, or if you like my stories no matter what they are about, check out A Human Glance. Thanks! **_

Luke and I stand there for a moment in peace, and then everything comes alive like an action movie. Photographers start talking about lighting, Effie and Haymitch and my parents start talking really fast, and all of a sudden, Melody and a guy I'm guessing is Luke's stylist come at us, dragging us into my bedroom, which now has countless garment bags and makeup bags and…well, everything a stylist could need- curling irons, hairspray galore, and even a replica of the platforms we had to stand on in the Capitol all are in my room. That tells you how large my room is. Yeah, it's pretty frickin big.

Flo, Norlina, and Octavia squeal and run over to me. I am wrapped up in three extremely tight hugs in seconds, and Luke laughs behind me. Then a girl with curly, bright pink hair comes up to Luke from behind and playfully squeezes his butt. He jumps about 50 zillion feet in the air. He blushes and looks at me, and I try without succeeding in stifling a laugh. The girl goes over to a man standing next to Melody and I clearly can see her tongue roll into his mouth. Gross! At least Luke and I are somewhat subtle with what we're doing.

"OK, so we are going to get you all prepped up and ready to go to Districts 3 and 4. Back to back, day after day. And then you'll go to 4 through 11 briefly, you know, be charming, and then you hit 12, where you, especially Luke, are particularly popular. There, you'll be partying it up. Then you'll go to 1, and then to 2, another huge party, and then the Capitol. Got it?" Melody states. "Um….. just out of curiosity, who are these people that I have never met?" I ask quickly, referring to the girl with the pink hair, oh my god, the one with the blue hair looks just like the one with the pink, and that dude looks totally Goth. All black says it all. And then there's that other girl over there that has orange and pink streaked hair and yellow eyes. Oh, yellow eyes. Don't think of Miklisho. Don't think of Miklisho.

"Oh, their stylist and prep team, you don't need to worry about it. The man in black is Vilnius, and the girl with the blue hair is Argentina. The girl with the curly pink hair is Algeria, and she's Argentina's twin. And then over there with the yellow eyes is Tari" Luke says. I look around, nodding my greeting. Melody and my prep team start taking off my clothes, and I jerk their hands off. "Should I be changing, like…here?" I ask. "Oh come on, you two have been naked before in front of each other, I know it. Don't give me the whole virgin act. I who you both lost it." Norlina scoffs. Luke and I look at each other and start laughing. "Yeah, that's what we were doing. It's not like we wussed out or anything." Luke says. I nod, and then we laugh. "We're both virgins." I blurt out. "Well, alright then. Strip it down." Vilnius says, grinding the air. I like this guy already. I start pulling off my tank top and then my mini skirt and leggings off. I'm in my underwear and bra now. "Those too." Flo says. I groan. "Fine." I say, unhooking my bra and sliding out of my underwear.

"My sister and I are named after former countries. It's a great honor." Algeria brags. Argentina rolls her eyes, saying nothing. Algeria hasn't shut up in the 25 minutes we've been here. And Argentina hasn't spoken at all. I like her better.

Then I'm forced to stand up on the platform. Luke is similarly forced, and after enough swearing out of me, we both finally shut up and stop laughing. We get waxed and pricked and examined, and then we're back on the ground, getting our clothes from a garment bag marked District 3. "So, what's our angle on this? What are we acting like?" I ask. "Well, did you majorly kill one of the tributes from that district?" Octavia asks.

I think for a second. The tributes from District 3 were Gilzira and Allen. Allen was supposed to be my ally, but I didn't get the chance, and Gilzira killed Marcus, but Vale had killed her. "That would be a no." I say. "Then you act normal. Don't act braggingly, but don't be dripping over your own tears, Just, don't speak much and you'll be out of there in a quick half hour. Then you move on to District 4, where you will act and dress differently." Argentina says. I nod my head.

Octavia pulls out my clothes with a flourish, and I see that I am wearing a short black dress and 6 inch strappy black heels. Great. Another way to make me seem slutty. As if I needed anything else to convince people that I wasn't. I pull on the dress, and it barely clears my butt. Barely. I look at Luke, seeing him wear a white shirt with a black vest like thing and khaki's. Boys get all the comfy stuff. I balance on one foot, trying to put on my shoe, strapping it successfully. I put my left foot down and stand on it, pushing up my right foot. I miscalculated my ankle balance. I topple over and fall right into Luke's waiting arms. He smiles at me and I blush.

Then I get back up and sit in the edge of my bed, placing on my other shoe quickly, because my dress my ridden up, and I can see my underwear. Like a lot. So I stand up quickly. Then Melody whisks my hair up with a flurry of clips and hairspray, and my hair sits perched on my head in a stylish bun, but slightly messy. Just the way I would have done this. She quickly put on some red lipstick and black eyeliner, and then Luke and I are rushed out the door, finding that it is raining.

Luke gets an umbrella and stands close to me, holding it over both of us. We don't get wet at all. We get into a black limousine, and we are driven to the train station, where we get on, no cameras, and travel the 15 minutes to District 3. Surprisingly, the rain stops right at the fence to 3. And we are escorted out and led to their Justice Building, where we sit and practice what will happen. Effie is pretending to be the mayor. "We welcome Ms. Elizabeth Hirsch and Mr. Luke Mellark to our district to congratulate you on their Victory." She trills. "And what a wonderful district it is." Luke says in a high pitched voice. A reasonable response according to Effie. "Thank you ever so much for accommodating us so generously." I say, pushing the words out very slowly, and making it sound strained purposely. "Nice job, sweetheart." Haymitch says.

"Oh, not her too, Haymitch. And I thought I was sweetheart." Katniss whines. "Now you're just annoying bitch." He replies. Peeta smiles. "And you're still a bitter drunk." He says. Haymitch laughs and nods.

Then we're out of time to practice, and it's time for the real thing. Two Peacekeepers escort us to the steps leading up to the stage. "Don't screw this up." Effie hisses. I make a salute and then the mayor of three, a balding old man with a cane, announcing our names. Luke links his arm through mine and then we walk up together and stand beside the mayor, smiling out at the crowd of people.

They clap, most of them looking pretty damn pissed about us being there, and I mirror their emotion. I want to leave so badly. "Thank you ever so much for accommodating us so well." I say, smiling and being genuinely kind. If that's possible. I skip the snarky comment I was going to make. "You have a beautiful District." Luke says.

The mayor nods and shakes our hands, then two ladies come and bestow us with a bouquet of roses each. We smile and wave, and then we walk away and as soon as we're out of sight, we are acting normal again. "That was brilliant." My mom says. My dad shoves thumbs up at me. I smirk. "Time to leave?" I ask excitedly. "Yes, Liz, it's time to go. And I couldn't be happier." Haymitch says, slinging an arm around my shoulders. Well, kind of. I'm like an inch taller than him with the heels, so he can't exactly reach me. My mom holds up a camera. "We're taking a picture in every district." She says. I smile and Luke wraps an arm around my waist, and I roll in my hip toward him.

We get back on the train and then we're traveling to District 4, getting dressed and rehearsing at the same time. District 4 was where Micheal and MaryAnn were from. This is a district where I am sure I will get a bit emotional. Octavia notices my look and puts on waterproof makeup. Then I get into a pair of brown Capri's and a royal purple tank top, then topping it off with an army green trench coat. My shoes are black rubber boots. Luke is dressed similarly, with a raincoat and sweatpants. I'm wearing barely any makeup. And then we're off the train. I have to say more this time, and Luke has barely anything. Kill me now.

We are standing by the stage, where a man in his early twenties with jet black hair and green eyes stands, making faces and getting ready, just like we are. "I am very sorry for your losses." I practice, for once, not forcing a face. "If we could stop MaryAnn and Micheal from arguing the way they did, we would. They were amazing allies, and they were remarkable people." I continue. Then we are told to go on stage.

We walk onto the stage and shake hands with the mayor. "Welcome. Congratulations on your Victory." He says. "Thank you very much. The tributes from your district were very good." Luke says kindly. The mayor offers a weak smile. "They were amazing allies, and remarkable tributes." I repeat. Then my eyes start to water. I brush away a tear with my hand, and then I continue. "If I could have stopped Micheal and MaryAnn from fighting the way they did, I would have done it. I would have tried so much harder to keep them alive. They were an inspiration. To me. And to my other allies. And they kept me sane when all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and wait it out until it was safer." I say, sighing at the end. The mayor wipes a tear away and offers us each a rose. We walk off and my mom stops us, snapping a quick picture. We keep walking and get to the train. We climb on, and I collapse against the padded benches near the windows. Luke sits down next to me. I let myself cry a little bit. "It's alright. I miss them too. Sometimes. When I get past the fact that they were both annoying as hell." He says. I smile a little bit. He kisses me gently, and we sit together, ready for the next district.

Effie and my dad walk in and inform us that it is time for dinner. We sit down at the table and scarf down all the Capitol food we can eat. I remember the last time I ate like this, with Marcus. And it happens exactly like it did before. I get up and puke it all up, but this time, it's not from a full stomach or even nerves. It's because I am ready to cry my eyes out. Yet again, the Games have taken over my brain and aren't letting me think of anything else. I want to go home. And sleep for a long long long time. And then when I wake up, maybe I dreamed the entire thing. Maybe the Hunger Games will have never existed. And I could go to school and peg Marcus with a dodge ball. Like I used to.

I want all of this to fade away, like a bad dream, and I want to meet Luke all over again, and make it a quality relationship, where my parents know about us. But most importantly, I want to tell him that I wasn't ready to be in love. And then, maybe he wouldn't have to get married to a horrible person like me. He wouldn't have to lose his virginity for me. He could love a good, honest girl, like Alice Dawson. Oh, who am I kidding? I would relive everything except Luke. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever. I am happier about him then the Games. And I have wanted to win the Games since I was four.

My dad walks in and sits next to me on my compartment bed. I bring my knees up to my chin. "Liz, are you alright?" He asks. "Yeah, Cato, I'm just fine." I say. He frowns. "You know, we're not training. You can call me dad if you want." He laughs. I look at him and shake my head. "Sorry, force of habit." I sigh. He keeps looking at me. "Elizabeth, I know something is bothering you. What is it? Spit it out!" He whispers. "I am remembering all the people that I killed. I could name them all by their first and last names, and I know where they were from. I knew more about them then I did my own classmates back home. I got to know them, to almost build friendships with them. And then someone goes and kills them. And even scarier is the fact that sometimes, I was the person who killed them. I was the monster." I say.

"I know how you feel. There was a couple in our Games, named Glimmer and Marvel. And they were the most annoying ever! Glimmer, the girl, was obsessed with looking pretty. She was blonde, and kind of ditzy. But she was an amazing tribute when she got in there. She worked really hard. And she died from tracker jacker stings. I did nothing to kill her. And I puked afterward, because I had seen her swollen, bloody body. And Marvel was killed by Katniss, as you know, when he killed Rue. He was the biggest bitch in the world. But he was a damn good fighter, and he worked hard. I know what it feels like to have someone you cared about killed right there in front of you. Seeing their face in the sky sucks shit, but it's necessary for you to win." He replies. I look at him. "Thanks daddy." I say, kissing his forehead. And that's where I fell asleep.

_**So, thoughts? What did you think? Well, review and tell me! Or PM. I don't care how you do it, just s it! OK, well, I have to go. Sorry I couldn't say more. I'm update soon!**_


	24. District5 and 6With Drama on the Side

_**Aww….quality moment with Liz and Cato! Now she can say she's had 1 with each parent. Ha ha! Seriously, it would seem that's the way these people are. Not much drama yet, but trust me….there will be. Mwa ha ha! Oh yes, there's someone coming that is going to change EVERYTHING! Not telling who. Just enjoy the chapter and tell me who you think it is. OK, here it goes. Review when you're done! Please! And I still have yet to get much publicity from my Twilight story, A Human Glance. Come on, I know that there are at least a few people reading this that like Twilight. So please, read it. It's pretty good. And it's something people haven't seen a lot. Please, at least check out the first chapter. Review it, just so I can stop bugging you. Speaking of reviews, I have yet another question to ask- if the Capitol brought back one of the tributes from Liz and Luke's Games, what tribute should be brought back? I'll let you ponder that whilst you read this chapter. Hopefully it won't be disappointing. I won't know unless you tell me!**_

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! You need to get up!" Effie screeches. I groan and throw a pillow in a random direction. I don't hear any crashes or bangs. "Liz! Wake up! Come on, lazy! Get. Your. Ass. Out. Of. Bed." Now Haymitch has joined the conversation. Great, it's like a district 12 convention in my room. I groan again and throw another pillow. I'm going to run out of these things if I don't stop. And there's only so many pillow between them and my head, which I have buried underneath the mountain of pillows.

I feel my blankets lift lightly, and then settle again, meaning someone just got into my bed next to me. Oh my god, I swear if Haymitch got in my bed, I am going to scream. I unbury my head and slowly turn my head, looking at the person who has invaded my bed. And I see Luke looking right back at me. Alright, this is ok. This is fine. I don't care if he gets into my bed. "Let me guess, you want me to get up and go wherever it is Effie and Haymitch wanted me to?" I ask. "Well, your parents are flipping out a little. Like their screaming and yelling, and their all….jittery. There were these thumping sounds coming from their room for like an hour straight last night." He says.

Jittery? I know what this means. My mom and dad decided even though their adults, it's still ok for them to act like they did when they had me. God, my mom better not get pregnant. I am not in the mood to have a little brother or sister.

I jump up and run toward the compartment that I can hear my parents yelling from. It's not at each other, which is good. But they are yelling at _something_, that's for sure. I walk in and see my dad staring at the huge TV on the wall. My mom points a pale finger at me, shaking it, and shaking herself. "You. You did this. Oh my god, what are we going to do?" She's saying. My dad sits her down and rubs her back. "Mom, dad, what is going on here?" I ask. "Listen to the news. It's all over the place. People are getting really mad at you." My dad says gently.

He presses a button on the remote and the volume increases on a news show. The voice on the show is talking in a scene where people are rioting about something. Same old same old. "I'm Valetta Stone, here in District 5, where people are outraged at the newest teen girl to graze the paparazzi, Elizabeth Hirsch. On her last stop on the Victory Tour, she and her fiancé and fellow Victor, Luke Mellark, had a nice conversation with the mayor. That is, until Elizabeth took it to a whole new level, saying that the tributes of District 4 had been amazing allies, and that if she could have stopped their deaths, she would have. Now, people all over Panem are rioting, ready to send the popular teens plummeting down the ranks with the belief that she is playing favorites." My dad flicks off the TV, and the picture goes black. "How could they think that? We were just making an opinion. And MaryAnn and Micheal _were _amazing allies, and I wished that they were alive right now. They deserved to come home. They did everything out of love for each other, and I know, because it came straight from MaryAnn's mouth in the Arena! I was trying to comfort their district. I didn't make any connection with their family, mostly because they didn't seem to be there, but I am not playing favorites!" I yell. "I know, honey, its horrible the way people can twist these things around to make it seem like you said something horrible." My dad says, stroking my hair. Luke walks in and sits next to me, holding my hand. "Liz, we weren't doing anything wrong. You can't blame yourself on this." He says, running his arm along my arms. I pull my knees up to my chin, burying my face in my legs. "Aw, sweetie, it's going to be ok. You just need to do a little damage control in 5. That will solve everything. We'll find something for you to say." Effie says, standing over me. "That's right sweetheart. You'll be fine." Haymitch says.

Argentina, Algeria, Vilnius, Melody, Flo, Norlina, and Octavia come in. "So…should we go get some breakfast? I'm starved." Norlina states. "Yeah, girls like my sister and I that have names after previous countries _need_ food." Algeria says. I swear, if she says that one more time, I'm going to slap her.

"Yeah, we should get some breakfast." My mom agrees. We all head to the dining hall, sitting down at our huge table. Avox's surround us with platter upon platter upon bowl of food. In other words, there is no way we are finishing all of this. But they have yet to diminish the amount of food they bring. The Capitol has an almost never ending supply of food.

I stop caring, and shove a fork in three pieces of sugary, buttery French toast. I put a forkful in my mouth and sigh. This tastes so wonderful. I could make an entire day of meals from this. I could eat it for every meal of every day. It is that tasty. I scoop out some scrambled eggs with red and green peppers, broccoli, tomatoes, and cheddar cheese mixed in, which is also amazingly yummy. I continue to pick my way through a bunch more things. A blueberry bagel smeared with strawberry cream cheese, an apple cinnamon pastry, and then just when I think I'm full, I turn to Luke next to me, who holds a chocolate strawberry in his hand.

He coaxes it toward my mouth, and I open, allowing him to feed it to me. So sweet! The strawberry and Luke are extremely sweet. And sexy. OK, just talking about Luke there. Melody and Vilnius are yelling at us now to go and get ready, because we'll be arriving in District 4 in an hour. And we need to get ready, physically, am mentally. Effie accompanies me to make sure I know what to say.

We go to the styling compartment, and Melody brings 2 garment bags out from a rolling cart layered with all our clothes. She shoves mine at me and I hesitantly pull them out. In District 5, they create muttations, so I have a black knee length dress with a faux fur trim around the bottom. It's strapless, and strangely informal. It's sexy, but in a vicious way, like what I wore to the Reaping. I'm handed a fur shawl to drape around my arms. I look so…sophisticated.

I see Luke wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. He also is handed a black hat with grey faux fur around the rim to match my dress. We look amazing. Then I pull on my black sequin stilettos and we're ready to go. "Now, Elizabeth, do you know what you're going to say?" Effie says. "Yes." I groan for the fifty zillionth time today. "Prove it." My mom says, rolling her eyes. "Pretend to be the mayor." I say to Luke. He clears his throat and in a low voice, says "We hope that you shall remember our district in a fond way." I take a breath, thinking. "Your tributes were great, like every district. We all express our wonder and splendor in honor of the Hunger Games our Capitol so graciously gives to us." I say, smiling. Effie claps. "Perfection dearie! You'll do wonderfully." She says.

Luke and I go back to the styling to get our hair and for me, makeup done. They apply hot pink lip gloss and black eye shadow. Mascara is a must, and then they are adding feathery fake white eyelashes that look like fur. My hair is put into a curly bun and they add some gems around my hair, casting a glittery aura all around as the lights reflect off of them.

I look in the mirror, drinking in how cool I look right now. I'm ready to get my rep back. The train lurches to a stop, and Luke and I step out into the sunny district with four Peacekeepers who have dangerous looking guns. Oh wait, any gun is dangerous here. It's Panem!

My parents, Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch and Effie all walk behind us, talking in hushed tones. We reach the place where we wait for the ceremony to start and then my dad comes and gives me a quick squeeze. Oh god, here comes a pep talk. But, to my surprise, he only says "That dress is far too low cut." I smile and yank it up a little.

He looks me up and down and opens his mouth, but his phone rings before he can. He snaps it open and holds it to his ear. "Cato Hirsch…..no…..well, that's very kind. ….no, I don't think that's necessary…..she's fixing it…..well, if she doesn't then we'll talk again soon…..ciao!" He hangs up the phone with a snap. "What was that about?" I ask. "Nothing. Don't worry your pretty, vicious little head about it." He replies.

I am still a little suspicious, but I need to go on stage. Luke and I walk out with the accompaniment of clapping and cheering. They love us here and I don't know why.

We didn't kill their tributes, but we didn't help them either. Drake and Jarrica weren't even that involved with us. Jarrica nearly killed me, but she was shot with an arrow through the throat. And Drake was killed by Vale. None of that work was mine. Anyway, the mayor and a lady I guess is his wife are standing and clapping as well. We walk out and stand next to them. "Welcome to District 5." The lady says. "Thank you for competing so valiantly against our tributes." The mayor says. I look off stage to see if anyone is giving me a signal. Haymitch makes a go on with it motion, so I decide it's time. "You are quite welcome. Everyone did amazingly, from every district. We were always on edge, because everyone gave us a challenge. And we all express our wonder and awe at the hands of the Games the Capitol so graciously gives to all of us." I say.

Then, to show Snow Luke and I are in love, I lean over and kiss Luke on the lips gently. I should have used lip gloss. I stop and then look out at the crowd. They look shocked. Surprised. Happy even.

The lady hands us each a rose and places a rhinestone covered tiara on my head, and a crown like a king's on Luke's. This must be the royal treatment. We wave one more time, and for fun, I make a small curtsy. Luke bows, and we walk off stage hand and hand.

"That was amazing. You were amazing." I breathe, staring into his perfect, clear eyes. "You were better. What's a king without his queen?" He says, pulling my into his arms. I kiss him again and my mom clears her throat.

We pull away and face her. "Stand the way you would if you were at Prom." She says. Luke looks confused. "Like this." I say, standing in front of him. I take his hands and put them on my hips. "Now just smile. Like this is the happiest day of your life." I say. I put on a smile and see my mom snap a photo. Luke's hands slowly drop away from my waist. "Is something wrong?" I ask him. "No. Nothing. I just, well, I don't want this to ever end. I want you Liz and nothing else will do." He replies, looking at his shoes.

I place my fingers under his chin and gently push up, making sure he's looking in my eyes. "We have a future together Luke. It's been decided for us. You heard Snow, he wants us to get married and have kids. And we have to do what he says." I say. He shakes his head.

"When you left, I stayed behind. Snow and I talked a bit. He told me that I had better not screw up, because if I did, it would be the end of Panem as we knew it. We would have a rebellion, and he said if we failed, the rebellion would be my fault." He replies. "Why would it be your fault? If _we_ fail, it would be because of _both _of us. We're in this together." I say.

"He knows about the thing Dr. Langford told you. Except, he hasn't found out it's a lie. He still thinks you're pregnant with Miklisho's child. That's why he didn't think we were in love. That's why he wants to bring Miklisho back." Luke says softly. "BRING HIM BACK! What do you mean bring him back? Miklisho is DEAD!" I shriek.

He wraps a hand over my mouth and pulls me back to the train station and from there, into my compartment, away from everyone else. "Yes. President Snow wants to bring Miklisho back from the dead, so that he can be with his baby and its mom. But you're not pregnant, so he doesn't need to come back."

"Luke! Snow doesn't know that! You just said that! You…how could…didn't you tell him I wasn't pregnant?" I scream. "I didn't get the chance to." He replies. "Ha! Didn't get the chance to? Or didn't want to? Luke, you're supposed to be my boyfriend. My lover! Defend me, would you? God, he thinks I'm pregnant with that pervert's child and you didn't tell him the truth. Thanks Luke, because when Miklisho comes back, maybe I'll date him instead of you. Because you know, according to you, I'm still pregnant with his child. Maybe I should make it the truth. How does that sound? Maybe I'll go have sex with _him_! And make a baby with _him_!" I shriek.

Then before he can say anything else, I go back to the compartment where we were this morning and flop down on the couch. I cry my eyes out. And after that, I cry some more. I hear the soft shuffle of feet behind me. I look up and see its Luke. "Get out! Can't you see you've done enough?" He flops down next to me.

"Elizabeth, I'm calling the Capitol right now. I'm going to make it up to you. I know you were mad, so I'll ignore what you said before. I am your boyfriend, and I am your lover. I'll be with you forever, and you won't be able to get me to leave your side." He says. He pulls out his cell phone and presses 2. It rings and he puts it on speaker. "Hello?" I hear Effie say. "Hey Effie, it's Luke. Just wanted to let you know we're on the train and waiting for you. We needed to talk something over alone." Luke says. "That's fine dearie. We'll be there as soon as we can. Kisses!"

He hangs up and presses in another number, still on speaker. It rings for a moment, and someone picks up. "Capitol Industries, how may I help you?" A woman says. "I need to speak with President Snow immediately. It's an emergency." Luke says urgently. "What should I tell him?" The lady asks. "Tell him Luke Mellark is ready to confess to that secret." Luke says with a bold voice.

The phone beeps for a moment, and Snow's gravelly voice blares at us. "Ahhhhh, Luke, I was wondering when I would hear from you. Now, what is the secret you were holding back from me?" Luke takes a breath. "Elizabeth isn't pregnant. She was told that, but the doctor lied. He told us himself that it was for revenge. You don't need to bring back Miklisho, because there's no need for him here. I have Liz, and she has me." Then he whispers something in my ear. He holds up a finger, counting to three. "AND WE ARE IN LOVE!" We shriek into the phone, pressed right up near our mouths. Snow screams and we hang up, laughing our heads off. Then we switch from laughing to talking and talking to kissing, and kissing to sleeping. I rest my head on Luke's chest, and I wrap my arms around his neck, laying there, entangled together.

"GET UP!" A woman screams. I've never heard this voice. I flutter my eyes open and see Argentina standing over me, hands on her hips. Wow, she can talk. "What is it?" Luke asks. "Um…we have 20m minutes until we get to District 6, and your still not styled and dressed. And what in heaven's name are you going to say?" She exclaims. We get up and follow her, yawning, back to the styling compartment.

Melody immediately hands me a garment bag, which has my outfit- a plaid mini skirt, a super tight somewhat low cut, strapless black tank top, and studded belt, and knee high black boots. I look in the mirror. Damn, I look like a slutty schoolgirl. Fun. "What should I say?" I ask my dad. "Just…say whatever feels natural." He says.

I shrug and walk away before he can yell at me for my clothes. We stand with the Peacekeepers, dressed in their blue and grey uniforms, and one of them gets close to me. "Hey gorgeous, how would you like to make out with a real man?" He asks in a somewhat young voice. Maybe he's…16 years old. "No thank you. I'm just fine with my boyfriend." I say, linking my arm through Luke's.

The boy scowls and shoves his sunglasses down his nose, and smiles at me. "That's too bad. I could do so much for you." He says. My head snaps just in time to see him wink and cover his yellow eyes with his sunglasses. "Miklisho! No…this isn't happening." I say. "Well, you're having my baby. I have to be here because of that. But I don't remember having sex with you. Did you have sex with me?" He scowls. "No, I would never, EVER have anything to do with you." I say.

I kick him with my boot, hard. He flinches and clutches at it. "You were dead! I killed you! And the Capitol brought you back here. Now you're a Peacekeeper. Act like it then. Accept the fact that I am betrothed now and be peaceful with that." I smirk back and here as Luke and I are called to the stage.

We walk to the mayor and people boo as we smile and wave. "Thank you for welcoming us to your beautiful district." I say. The mayor nods and shakes my hand and Luke's. Then…the unexpected occurs.

"DRAKE SHOULD HAVE WON!" Someone shouts from the crowd. I look out and take a breath. Don't do anything hasty. More and more people join in, until they are chanting. "DISTRICT 6 FOR THE WIN! DISTRICT 6 FOR THE WIN!" I can't contain my anger any more.

I see the microphone there on the pedestal, and I go to it. "HEY! Listen up, and listen good- Drake was a horrible tribute. He made it into the top 6 because of his sheer luck! He made only one kill. The rest of us that were alive had killed twice that at least, and someone killed him. Get over it!" I yell. My voice blares out to all the people, and they start shouting and shrieking louder.

A Peacekeeper that isn't Miklisho escorts us back to my parents and then we're back on the train. My dad dials a number and holds the phone up to his ear. "About what we discussed before, I think that is the perfect idea. When she gets home, we'll start that. We can handle it until the end of this. Alright….perfect. We'll see him then." The phone shuts with a snap.

"Dad, what is going on? Who's coming? Please, you have to tell me." I say. "I can't. You'll find out soon enough." He turns and starts walking away, but I grab onto him and pull him back to face me. "Daddy, you have to tell me. I'm your daughter. And I need your help." I say. He stares at me and narrows his eyes. "No. You need help from someone who can actually help you. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but you got yourself into this mess, and I can't get you out. You're going to find a way to fix it, and I have someone that is going to help you when we get home, just in case you haven't fixed it yet. You have 8 districts to make everything alright again. Do what you have to." He says. He jerks me hand off, and it falls limply to my side. It's over. This is worse than the Hunger Games. Miklisho is alive. All of Panem hates me, and I have no way to stop either one of those dilemmas. This was what Snow meant, if we fail. Except _we_ haven't failed… _I _have.

_**That was pretty deep, right? I cried when I was writing that last paragraph. It hurt me so much to make Cato just give up on Elizabeth like that. Please, review and let me know what you are thinking? Who is coming to District 2? And are they staying for a while? Who knows! Well, I do. But please, review and rate this so I know what everyone is thinking. Tell me your opinion, and if I really like your review, I'll mention you in my note in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Drama overload! Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	25. Luke Ruins Everything

_**Oh my god, how is Liz going to fix this? She could blame Cato. He told her to say what felt natural, and she did. So, yeah, it's his entire fault. Kidding, she needs to work it out on her own. And Miklisho's back! OMG! Let's hope nobody else comes back. That would suck, now wouldn't it? I hope you like this chapter. My last one was pretty epic I think, so it might not be as cool as that one. But I'll try. But I won't know if it's epic or not unless you review! So please, review! The level of visitors is extremely high, but the reviews are extremely low. Please please please, review and let me know what you're thinking! Without further ado, here is the chapter! And remember, I still need wedding dresses for Liz. I have 4! Come on, I need at least 10 more. People, who haven't submitted yet, please do! I need help from people who aren't giving me ideas. Some people are doing so much, and to those of you who have, you don't need to send me anything unless you really want to. And submit the links to the dresses in a review. That's the only way I can open them and see them.**_

_**Luke POV-**_

"Thank you. Oh thank you so much! I would appreciate that. Alright, see you then." I hang up the phone with a snap. As usual, Liz was upset over something her parents had said, and I pulled through with a way to fix things. I walk up to Liz, sleeping peacefully, and grab her, lifting her into the styling car and sitting her down in a chair. I shake her slightly, and she wakes up.

"What? What do you want?" She mumbles. "I found a way to fix your problems. You know that Valetta Stone chic? The one that did the news story about the thing in District 4? Well, your amazing boyfriend has arranged for her and her camera crew to meet us in District 7, where she's going to do a quick mini interview with you and then you can tell everyone what you really meant, therefore fixing your problem and making it so whoever was going to meet you at the house doesn't need to come anymore." I smile at her, and she smiles back. The light in her eyes says it all. She's excited. "When should I be meeting her? What should I wear?" She asks quickly.

"I would wear jeans and a T-shirt if I was you, and you're meeting her in an hour. The stop in District 7 isn't for another 3 hours. So you'll have plenty of time to get the interview over and done with and then get back here too get styled and ready for the real stuff. And by that time, the interview will have aired and everyone will see that you're just fine and great." She smiles again and I feel her lips press gently into mine. Elizabeth is an amazing kisser.

She jumps up and goes to her compartment and in 20 minutes, I find her in a simple black tank top and black skinny jeans. Black flip flops adorn her feet. Her nails are painted with red sparkle paint, and her makeup shows she is experienced. If I didn't know better, I'd say that the stylists attacked her, but I know better. The stylists and prep teams can't be bothered until 10am. It's only 9. I kiss her on the cheek and she puts on a quick smile. "Hey Liz?" I ask hesitantly. "Yeah?" She asks back.

I stand next to her and pull the ring out of my pocket. The one I spent 75 dollars on. But it's all worth it. Every penny of it. "Um…I was wondering….would you accept this promise ring? Just to say we will be married?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Of course I will." She replies. I smile back at her, happy that she said yes. "Do I have to put it on myself?" She asks. I shake my head and take her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. The emerald gleams in the light, and she holds it up. "I can't believe this. Thank you so much, Luke! It's…beautiful. I'll see you when I get back." She exclaims.

Then I see her leave the train and start walking toward the direction of the town square, where Valetta is waiting. I silently say a prayer to God, if there is a God to pray to, that Elizabeth gets a nice interview and people love her again. If it works, nobody will boo us in the next stop, and if it doesn't, we'll both be dead very quickly when someone tries to shoot us, or something like that.

_**Liz POV-**_

I walk toward the town square, where I can see the Capitol woman, Valetta Stone, shining in a sequin dress. Capitol people are so weird. They die their skin different colors, implant gems into their flesh and nails, and don't even get me started on breast implants. The amounts of people who change themselves are almost as much as the level of food they have, which is a lot. If this doesn't make sense to you, then that's fine with me. I approach Valetta, take a deep breath, and then proceed. "Valetta Stone?" I ask hesitantly. "Yes, are you Elizabeth Hirsch? Why, yes you are! I would know you anywhere. You're the newest female face to grace us with its presence." I blush a bit. "Thank you. Um…I was told I had an interview with you before the stop here for the Victory Tour. Is this correct?" I say. "Yes it is! I am so happy that you are here. I felt so horrible that you are experiencing all that injustice. Everyone in the Capitol is on your side. So I am going to help you out. Trust me, you'll be just fine. OK, let's begin." She says. She snaps her fingers and the camera people start pointing their cameras. And Valetta does her thing.

"I'm here with Elizabeth Hirsch, here for a tell all on all the juiciest. So, Elizabeth, may I call you Liz? Did you mean what you said in District 6 about their male tribute, Drake Hemsington?" She asks. She puts the microphone in front of my mouth. I think for a moment, and formulate my answer.

"You know Valetta, Luke and I were under so much pressure that day, and we were both a little nervous. When I get really nervous, I get angry, because being nervous isn't what I'm used to in District 2. My training had always taught me to be strong, and that day, I wasn't feeling that strong at all, and it upset me. So when someone said Drake should have won, it kicks started into my anger already. So, I said what I said. I didn't mean what I said at all. Drake was a major threat, just like everyone else, and his threat just happened to be that he was 3 years older than me. Everyone had something that gave them an edge. I had my training and background, Alice had her innocence, Miklisho had his vitamin use that had improved him stamina and strength. Everybody was someone that you had to be on the lookout for. Anyone was capable of coming and shooting an arrow at you, or slicing a knife across your throat." I reply. I stare right into the camera. "To anyone who took offense to what I said, I am so sorry, and I apologize. I really just was blowing off steam. Maybe I was in denial that any of the wonderful things after the Games happened or maybe it was just the work of a guilty conscience that I did what I did, and said what I said."

Valetta looks at me and nods her head. "I'm sure people are very much understood now that you are here, now, apologizing. We all have those moments where we zone out and do something or say something we regret later, and it's perfectly understandable. I'm sorry, but I must comment on your emotion today. You seem very different then the girl we saw at the Reaping, and in the parade. Care to explain?" She says. "I'm used to being hardcore and strong and confident and tough from living in a tough and strong district. And that's great, when you want to be strong and tough. At this moment, here, I am not in the mindset to think about being confident and tough. I just want to make sure I am being heard. And that I am being understood and believed. I'm not here now to be the kickass girl who you saw in the Games. I mean, whose ass am I going to kick? This isn't the time, or the place, to be acting like that. And before I continue, I wanted to say to all the people in District 6, I didn't even mention how much your tributes, Marvin Langford and Vale Gremp, fought for the honor of your district. You should be extremely proud of them, of their families, and of your district. Every district deserves to feel special, and everyone in Panem should feel that way right now."

Valetta wraps a manicured hand around my shoulders. "And what is your plan for when you get home to District 2?" She asks. "Well, my parents don't know about this, and I doubt anyone else does either, but I want to go back to my high school, stop being homeschooled, and go to Prom. I want to be Prom Queen." I answer smartly. "Well, that is very much unexpected! I can see you winning Prom Queen with Luke as you king. Is that how you picture it?" I laugh and blush.

"Absolutely. I'm sorry I'm laughing, I just….I never thought I would be saying that to anyone. And even though I am saying that, you can still expect the tough, confident, strong girl you've seen before. That part of me will be coming back and taking over shortly, and all I can say is get prepared!

"Alright, thank you so much for coming here. I'm sure you're very busy with the Victory Tour, and we are so grateful for you being here to tell us all the juiciest things we were dying to find out. You heard it here first folks, Elizabeth Hirsch, a clean slate is now in place, and she is sorry. I'm Valetta Stone for Capitol Times." She sighs and looks at me.

"That was to die for darling! Simply wonderful. The camera loves you. And your case went across so well. Even the worse of haters will be defenseless when it comes to forgiving you." I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "Well, I am so happy you allowed me to do this, Ms. Stone. I'm sure I'll be seeing you more for more exclusives in the future. I will hope that you'll be there to help with the wedding dress decisions. President Snow has said the people in the Capitol will be choosing which dress I wear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." I say.

"But of course dearie. Just request me, and I'll be the one there. And I know your busy. See you in the news." I look back. "When is this premiering? I want to make sure to watch it. "I'm uploading now. So….15 minutes. Now hurry! Get back there so you and your people can watch."

I turn and run back to the train. I look at my watch. I still have 7 minutes until the report comes on. I run down the halls, banging on my parents door, then Luke's, then Katniss and Peeta's, then Melody's, then Algeria's, then Vilnius and Argentina (the two of them are dating). "WAKE UP! There's something on TV you need to watch!" I scream. Everyone gets up and comes to the compartment with 30 seconds to spare. "I did something. Watch!" I instruct.

I hit the button that makes the volume go up and then I see Valetta and I standing in the town square. My mom's gasps. "When did you do this?" She asks. "This morning. Luke set it up, I just went with it." I exclaim.

We all turn our attention to the TV. It's perfect. "I'm used to being hardcore and strong and confident and tough from living in a tough and strong district. And that's great, when you want to be strong and tough. At this moment, here, I am not in the mindset to think about being confident and tough. I just want to make sure I am being heard. And that I am being understood and believed. I'm not here now to be the kickass girl who you saw in the Games. I mean, whose ass am I going to kick? This isn't the time, or the place, to be acting like that." I hear myself say. I blush a little.

"Luke, how did you even get a hold of her? She's one of the top reporters in the Capitol. She wouldn't just drop everything and come here. What did you do to make her come?" Peeta says. Katniss looks away from the TV and joins their conversation. "I told her Liz wanted to restage a comeback and make a statement. And I kind of….well, I promised she could do the exclusive for the wedding dress thing. You know, show the pictures and stuff on her news show, and not some other one..." He replies.

"Luke! You can't just do that without Liz's permission. Maybe she wanted someone else to do the story." Effie says. "It's a bunch of dresses, who the hell cares?" Haymitch adds. "Actually, I told Valetta she could do it when we finished the interview. So it's cool." I say, waving it off like no big deal. Everyone calms down a bit. We go back to watching. "And what are your plans for when you arrive home again?" Valetta asks.

"Well… my parents don't know about this, and I doubt anyone else does either, but I want to go back to my high school, stop being homeschooled, and go to Prom. I want to be Prom Queen." I hear myself say it on the TV, and it still sounds as realistic as it did when I said it the first time. I wasn't lying about any of this, and maybe that's why I'm so surprised. People are going to see me in a whole new light, and I am suddenly aware of that. But there is no way this can blow up in my face.

Valetta finishes what she was saying and then the show cuts off to pictures of Luke and I around the districts. They aren't even that good. Just pictures of us standing around and looking bored before going on stage. There's one picture of me smirking at the paparazzi, and then….I see a picture I don't recognize. Luke obviously does though.

What I see on screen makes me gasp. There's a party going on at a house in District 12. It's nighttime, and there are lights and things all over the place, illuminating scenes. A few little quick flashes of pictures show me there are a ton of teens standing around with cups. I know what this is- a keg party. Someone gets into their parents liquor cabinet and uses it all for a rocking, awesome party. Everybody gets drunk, and then fun things start to happen. Back to the picture showing that made me gasp. It's a picture of Luke with a blonde girl, and her arms are wrapped around his neck. He smiles lovingly at her, and I see then that this face is familiar. This mysterious girl is Alice Dawson, except she looks….different. Her blonde hair is longer, straighter. She's wearing an aqua wrap around dress that is about as long as my thumb. It ends right below her crotch, and she holds a red plastic cup in her right hand, which, like I said, is wrapped around Luke. He holds a similar cup in his hand, smiling at whoever took this photo. "Looks like tribute hottie Luke Mellark wasn't just kicking around with one fellow tribute. Alice Dawson, the female tribute from District 12 seems to have gotten through to him with this steamy picture. Was this the start of something big?" Valetta says. No, that was a friendly picture. Their friends. Friends wrap their arms around each other like that. I've done it to the Victories before, and they've done it to me…when we're drunk.

Then another one flashes this one much different. The red cups are hastily thrown on the ground, and whatever was in them is spilling all over, but that doesn't seem to bother either one of them. Alice is straddling Luke, her legs wrapped around his torso, and her arms cling sexily to his neck, like I did when I saw him in District 12. He has his arms all over her, and the best part….their lips are touching. That's right, he's kissing her, and not in the least a friendly way. Before I have time to ask, another picture flashes. A ton of boys and girls are on the dance floor, and I can see Alice's dress covered body lying there, right on top of my boyfriend. I let out a panicked shriek, and before I can stop myself, I'm screaming at Luke. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHEN WERE THESE TAKEN? AND WHY IS ALICE DAWSON LYING ON TOP OF YOU?" I'm shrieking at the top of my lungs.

"It was a stupid party before the Games. Before the Reaping. One of my classmates was throwing a party, and I went. I wasn't going to drink; I wasn't going to do anything but socialize with my friends. And then Alice and her stupid posse showed up. They were all dressed like scanks, and all the guys were going berserk. I wasn't though. And then my friend handed me a drink, and well….we started a contest. I wanted to seem cool, and every guy there was doing it, even my best friends that had never drank a beer in their lives until that night.

That first one was taken after like….one cup. But that wasn't working for me. I drank another, and another, and then…well, by the time that second one was taken, Alice and I had both had too many. And then the spin the bottle started, and Alice and I played.

We ended up drunk kissing once, and then, we didn't stop. We kept kissing until we were standing up and she….did that. And we kept kissing, and it got to lying on top of each other, making out all the while. But I didn't want that, so we stopped around the time after that last picture was taken. Actually, I had no idea people were photographing that, but I can remember when they happened." He tries to explain himself, but I'm not buying it. "_When_ was this party? 6 months before? 2 months before?" I am seething with rage. My head is pounding. Even Aspirin can't stop this. I'd need like 13 of those to make it even begin to stop. "It was one month before the Games. About 6 days before you came to District 12." I stare at him blankly.

"We were dating?" I reply. My voice cracks. I wring my hands, which I do when I'm upset and speechless at the same time. Then I feel the promise ring he gave me on my finger. I pluck it off and pull him hand up, palm up. I shove it into his hand. "Take your ring. I don't want it. In fact, don't talk to me unless you can rewrite history. Because whether you were drunk or not, you kissed her. You let her lay on top of you. You were cheating on me, even though you weren't dating. And I will never forgive you. Ever!" I say. I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving them all wondering. Perfect.

I don't care if it's not the strong thing to do…I am going to cry my frickin' ass off.

_**Well alright then. Please let me know what your thinking, because I can't read minds (HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?) Send me a link for a wedding dress…that is if there's even going to be a wedding. Oh god, Liz just fixed things, and then Luke went and ruined them. Wow, they are messed up! Am I right? OK, got to go. But I will update soon, depending on what you all say to me. If I'm inspired, I'll start writing tomorrow morning and have it up tomorrow night or Tuesday morning. But if I'm not, I sware, I will make you wait 3 weeks for this(that's torture for you and me!) So make me happy and review!**_


	26. My Perfect Day

_**Wow, Luke really found a way to piss off Liz. God, is there anything that boy can do right? I am either a really crappy writer, or a really amazing one to be able to write someone as sexy and hot (character wise) and also so dang STUPID! Don't get me wrong, I love Luke, but he might have screwed up with Liz more than Marcus did. Notice I said maybe. He hasn't tried to kill her yet, so he's still a little better then Marcus. Please, in a review, tell me who you think is better for Liz, Marcus or Luke. This is something I want to know really badly, and I know who I would pick. Actually, I need to know a few whose better things. Here's the "few" that I wanted to know (sorry if this ends up being like 10, answer at least 5 please. All of them if you're an ultimate fan, and I have a few of them.) I am also going to ask a few other questions that I want answers to. Some of them are going to determine what happens in later chapters of this story–**_

_**For Liz- Marcus or Luke?**_

_**For Luke- Alice or Liz?**_

_**If I brought in another main character from the books, who should it be?**_

_**Should I bring in a person or two from Clove and Cato/Katniss and Peeta's Games? If so, who? (I was thinking Glimmer and/or Marvel….)**_

_**Should Finnick Odair somehow find his way into this? Or is he too irrelevant?**_

_**Is Gale someone who deserves to be coming into my story? Or should I leave him out of it? **_

_**I am trying to find new and creative ways to make this story better and get more people to read and review this, but I am not getting a lot of feedback on some chapters where feedback is really necessary. Some of you are speaking your mind and letting me know what you want, but some of you aren't saying anything or showing me that you're a fan. To those of you who are being fans and showing it, thank you so much. I know who you are, and I want to especially thank Allium Banner, my co-author, ObviosulyAnnoyed, my "assistant" that allows me to bug her with a million questions, Gabrielle98, who submits the most heartfelt and thoughtful reviews, Rue Sings Songs, who has made my day in many messages and has threatened me to make sure that I update fast enough(DON'T KILL ME IN MY SLEEP, I HAVE THE CHAPER HERE NOW!),MrsSkarsgard, who gave me some amazing ideas for this chapter, and all the rest of you that are amazing and reviewing and sending me messages, I am so sorry, but I can't even remember everyone I have a conversation with or message or get a review from. There are so many people that are doing an amazing job and have officially earned the rank of fan, super fan, or psycho fan. OOH, IF YOU REVIEW, I am starting something new, where I will determine what character in my story you are most like if you answer a few questions. Just tell me if you want that in your review, and I will PM you with the questions I want you to answer. That will tell me what I need to know to make a decision. Just thought that would be something fun to do. Sorry this Authors Note got so long. I had a lot to say. Ok, here's the chapter. I hope you like hearing what other people are thinking, because there is some serious POV overload here. Sorry if it gets confusing. I'll try not to do it too often, but in the beginning, it's just more convenient. Enjoy!**_

**Effie POV-**

Young love. So hard to find. Even harder to maintain. I had always thought young love was something that could never exist. That is, until I saw Luke Mellark and Elizabeth Hirsch. You could tell they were meant to be together the second you saw them kiss that first time when he came back from his interview. And I knew they cared about each other the second I watched them before the parade, talking about something that they were passing off like an alliance invitation. Elizabeth had asked me where Luke was, and I could see the tell tale sparkle in her eyes that told me she cared for him. Oh, she cared so much. And I really thought that he had cared about her. That Alice girl was always a scary one. You could see it in her expression that she was thinking about Luke every second of the day. I could tell she wanted to steal him from Liz, but I said nothing, figuring it would never go anywhere with them. That news report proved me wrong. And I am never wrong. That boy is going to either going to have to beg his heart out for her back, or he is going to have a miserable life married to her when she is pissed off at him. I really hope it's the first. Marriage is always better when you're happy.

It's been 1 hour since the news story ended, and Liz still hasn't come out of that compartment she locked herself in. I don't blame her. I felt so horrible as I walked by and could hear her crying inside, no doubt upset and heartbroken. I don't want to have to be the one to tell her it was time for dinner. I know what heartbreak felt like, and I knew she wouldn't be very controlled or happy just being interrupted the way I would have to. So, I did what I always do when I don't feel like being mean but need to- I went to Haymitch. He'd do what I didn't want to without breaking a sweat.

**Haymitch POV-**

When Effie approached me in the dining car, I didn't think she actually meant something valid. I was expecting her to start nagging me and tell me to stop drinking beer, like she had done a ton of times; but instead, I got a worried expression and a quality question. "Haymitch, so glad you're here. I need your help with something. I'm really worried about Elizabeth. She's locked herself away and hasn't come out, and honestly, I don't want to go and make her come out. But it's time for dinner in 10 minutes, and I'm sure having her parents come and yell at her isn't a good idea. I was wondering if maybe….well….if maybe you would go and talk to her. Like you did with Peeta and Katniss at one point. Well, separately but both of them at one time." I get it Effie. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her now." I reply and leave my beer on the table. I'm not drunk, and I don't intend to be when I go and have this conversation. I remember when Peeta had needed comfort from when Katniss told him she was pretending to be in love with him. There had been that period of time when she thought she was in love with Gale Hawthorne, and I had to keep them close for those awkward months. Oh, but when Katniss got that love back, the two of them were inseparable. They slept together. Kissed a lot. Acted like they were in love flawlessly, because they weren't acting anymore. Hopefully I can get that out of Liz. I knock on her door….and wait.

**Liz POV-**

I hear the knocking and wipe my tears away with my hand and take a breath. I head over to the door and open it, half expecting it to be Luke apologizing. When I see its Haymitch, my spirits sink. "Oh. It's you. What do you want? Are you going to call me a loser? Tell me to get a life? As if I haven't been through enough today." I gripe. I sink onto the bed and sit there, wallowing in self pity and hatred. I know I sound horrid and mean, but I think I deserve to be cut some slack considering the events I had gone through. I think I've fixed my problems, and I realize I've succeeded. And then I find out Luke did something that gets us right back where we started right before I fixed it. Peachy. Luke. Ruins. Everything. I hate him so much right now. I mean, I love him, obviously, but how the hell am I supposed to be a good girlfriend and forgive him, but also be a person the Capitol will love and give him no second chance? The people are going to want me to be a tough girl and kick Luke to the curb. But my heart and my parents are going to want me to stay in love with him and forgive him. Things can never be easy.

"Yeah. It's just me. But I figured you wouldn't want to have your parents in here yelling at you and talking about sex, so I came in their place. If you want me to leave and get them, I would be just fine with that. It'd probably better if they see you all teary and blotchy then me." Her eyes go wide.

"No. No, stay. Please. They can't see me like this. My dad would hit me if he did." Haymitch sits on the edge of my bed next to me. "Are your parents….abusive to you?" He asks. I look at him. "That depends what you mean. My parents do it to teach me lessons and help me remember. If I'm late, I get smacked. If I don't get the grade on a test that I should have, I get a ruler hit against my palm. I train 6 hours a day and go to school 5 days a week for 8 hours. I'm trained a lot harder than any other female tribute in my district, and I'm able to lift heavier things and run faster than all the boys. They do it because they love me. And it's the way that they want me to learn."

He bites his lip and raises his eyebrow. "It's amazing how much they put you through. You stay calm and focused through all of it. It's no wonder why you're so upset over this. Well, anyone would be, but you're….well, isolating yourself from everyone. It's time for dinner in 10 minutes." He replies. "I'm not going." I sigh. "You're getting weak. This wasn't part of your training, was it?" He taunts. "I'm. Not. Soft. I am a warrior. A fighter. And I am anything but soft." He stands up and leans down, his nose inches from mine. "Prove it. If you're such a fighter and a warrior, then _show_ it. Get your ass of this pity party you're throwing for yourself, and show Luke he can't make you cry. Play hard to get. Don't let him off easy until he apologizes in a way you like. In a way worthy of your standards. Make him _work _for it. Heaven knows he made you work for your romance to continue. Get out there and show off your new attitude." He yells at me. I narrow my eyes, wipe away my final tears, and stand next to him.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be there." I say. He smiles and leaves. I go to my mirror and get to work on making myself look perfect. My jeans and tank top and thrown on the floor and my better, hotter outfit comes on. Simple black skirt and a forest green V-neck with black ballet flats. Sexy, but simple. Perfect for the occasion. I quickly add mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and my fingerless black gloves, and I'm off. My face looks like normal, and not at all like I've been crying thanks to some kickass Capitol concealer Octavia gave to me.

I strut into the dining car and slide into a seat next to Haymitch and Vilnius. Luke sits across from me, looking at me with a pleading look I know is begging me to forgive him. He stays silent. Oh well. Too bad for him. He'll have to say something if he wants me. We eat our salad, beef and dried plum stew and fudge sundaes quickly at my standards and then I'm right back to my compartment, waiting for Luke to come. I think for a moment about how if I wasn't mad at him, I would have sat next to him. We would have fed each other sundae and laughed when it was cold against our teeth. Then we would kiss in a candlelit room, being romantic and intimate. And then….then we would sleep together and maybe he's give me a massage. Hmm….if only it was just the two of us here. I hear a knock at my door and assume it's him. I open it and see a note flutter to the ground. I pick it up and examine it:

_**Go onto your computer. Sign into chat. I'll meet you on there. Then we can talk in private.**_

I pull up my IM page and sign in, seeing that there are 25 people online. But I only see one name that I need- Luke's.

Loverboy12: Hey

Vicious1: What did you want?

Loverboy12: What do you mean? I told you I wanted to talk in private

Vicious1: Peachy. Glad you decided you wanted to cyber talk to me. Next time, get your brain out of your ass and come talk to me IN PERSON!

Loverboy12: Is that an invitation? I heard your bed is soft.

Vicous1: Keep dreaming. Not happening. You're not getting into my bed.

Loverboy12: What am I supposed to do, Liz? It's really hard to please you.

Vicious1: Do something nice. Show me you care about me, and not Alice.

Loverboy12: Alice is dead Liz. Don't you know that by now? You killed her yourself.

Vicious1: And how do I know you aren't just dating me because she's dead and you can't have her? And how do I know that you wouldn't go to her if we found out she's alive like Miklisho. Figure that out, and you have your answer.

_Vicious1 has signed off. 6:23pm_

Loveboy12: I love you

_Loverboy12 has signed off 6:24pm_

**Luke POV-**

I know what to do now. Hopefully everyone will agree to this. They better. If they don't, Liz just might never forgive me. And that would suck. I walk to the dining hall, where I told everyone to meet me, and walk in, seeing everyone has gathered, right on schedule. "What is this about?" My dad asks. "I needed to tell you something. Tomorrow I am going to give Liz the best day ever, and your all leaving for a while so I can show her that I care. All of you, all the Avox's, chefs, _everybody_. It will just be her and I, and I am going to make her feel special, just like she has made me feel. I need all of you agree so she can forgive me. I can't marry her if she's mad at me and miserable. Plus, Miklisho Maccoll is alive, and I am not taking any risk of her wanting to go to him." I reply. Sighs, gasps, and assorting looks greet me. "Alright. We'll be gone in an hour." Haymitch says. "Excuse me? We can't leave them here alone!" Effie protests. "I like it." Vilnius says. "Give them a chance to have some quality time together." Melody adds. "I think it sounds wonderful. But if you get my daughter pregnant before you're required to, I will kill you." Cato says. I nod my head and they all go back to their respective compartments to pack up their things and get out. Perfect. I go to Liz's compartment and see no light under the bottom of the door. I open the door slightly and see that she's lying in bed, fast asleep. I don't slip in for fear that she would wake up. I slither out and go back to my own compartment, planning the perfect day. Liz won't be able to say no after what I do.

**Liz POV-**

I wake up yawning. Wow, I actually woke up without anyone having to tell me to. I look at me clock and the happiness ends. It's 9am! 9 frickin AM. My parents are going to kill me. I hear a knock on my door and figure it's my parents come to yell at me. Or worse, Haymitch and Effie. I groan and mutter "Come in." And then I see Luke come in with a tray. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He says cheerfully.

I cross my arms and sit up in bed. "May I help you?" I ask. "No. I am here to help you. All day. Today. Your parents, my parents, our stylists and prep teams, Effie, Haymitch, all the Avox's, and the chefs and everybody else that was on this train are gone. They….took a day off. It's just you and I all day long." He says. I blink a few times, and then pinch my leg to make sure I'm not dreaming. Nope. This is all real. Nothing fake. It's like God was reading my thoughts. Can Luke read minds all of a sudden? Absolutely not. I would know if he could.

He walks over to my bedside with the tray, placing it down in my lap. "I brought you breakfast in bed. All homemade, I might add." I look at the tray. He's made all my favorites- the French toast, the eggs with vegetables, the chocolate strawberries, everything. I couldn't ask for anything better. I remember what Haymitch said. Play hard to get. "I do hope that you aren't expecting me to suddenly forgive me because you brought me food." I smirk. "Of course not. I just wanted to show you that I care." He replies. "And by the way, you have 4 hours to do whatever you want. Just meet me for lunch in the town square. Preferably dressed in something other then pajamas." He says. So, I sit there and savor my breakfast for 45 minutes. And then I go and sit around at my computer, e-mailing and doing schoolwork, something I haven't done since the 4rth of forever. Then I watch some celebrity gossip show on TV, and then I look at the clock. Hmm….30 minutes. Better get ready.

I put on a white button down shirt, a black blazer, and then a pair of hot pink skinny jeans. Perfection. I meet Luke in the town square, where I see he's arranged a picnic. I sit down next to him and eat a chicken club sandwich, made to perfection, by Luke. God, is he making all the food today? I'm scared. I am definitely going to get food poisoning. But I enjoy it while I can. We eat together, and I even splurge a little and let him eat a bite of my sandwich. I eat a little of his. Soon we're laughing a little, and I'm on my way to forgiving him. But I play hard to get a little too, once in a while, just to confuse him.

We go back to the train and sit around for 6 glorious hours of 74th Hunger Games action, my favorite. He leaves right after to go make dinner, and I decide to watch the Victory Tour stuff from my parent's tour, and Katniss and Peeta's. My dad was as showy and cocky as ever. My mom was smirking and posing and being…my mom. Peeta was charming and adorable, and Katniss was brave and never changed her appearance, simple and braided hair. I am a better Victor then my mom, and I know that. But between me and the blank air all over the world, I want to be like Katniss. Everybody loved her. She was their Mockingjay. That's what they called her. I want a cool nickname.

Luke comes back in and tells me it's time for dinner. I follow him into the dining car and see that he went all out on this, dim lights, classical music, s single candle at our table for two, everything I could ever want. We eat our Caesar salads, eat a bowl or two of creamy cheese broccoli soup, and then together, we share a seriously rich piece of milk chocolate cake with strawberries mixed in. Then we go to the bathroom, where Luke runs me a bath with lavender oil and rose petals. I climb in and allow myself to enjoy this for a half hour. Then I towel up and get into my room, finding Luke has transformed my room into a sex oasis. Not that we're having sex. But it could be used for that if I chose, I suppose. The room is illuminated by tons of vanilla scented candles, and I glide over to ym bed with a smile on my face. "Full body massage?" He asks. I nod and lay down. Then he gets to work rubbing me with his strong baker's hands. Damn he's good. This is impossible to hate. I have to forgive him now. Damn him. I love him, but he makes it so hard to play hard to get. I want to kiss him to death, and I can't. Not without blowing my cover. I look at the clock yet again. 9:30 pm. Wow. Our parents are coming soon, I'm sure. We lay together for a little while, I still wrapped in a towel, and then the question I've been waiting for comes. "Do you forgive me?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"No. I don't forgive you Luke." I reply, still having my head lying on his chest.

He shifts under me and I sit up. "I don't forgive you, because I was never all that mad. I am an amazing actress. I convinced you, didn't I?" I say. He smiles, and we kiss. The taste of chocolate and strawberries still linger. I lay there for a while longer. Together we blow out all the candles, and then….I fall asleep in his arms.

_**What did you think? Please, answer my questions and let me know what you're thinking. I really need feedback. So, give me some! Thanks so much for reading this, and I appreciate you all SO much! I promise, I will update soon. The Victory Tour will continue. OK, got to go. See you later! **_


	27. Victory Chat

_**I decided that I wanted to make some random chat stuff to get a break from the romance and the mystery and get some quality content with some awesome characters we haven't seen a lot- mostly the Victories and maybe some other people. And what are more random then a bunch of chats on the internet? You can say anything and do anything and it doesn't really matter how weird it is. So just because I am a little stumped for ideas, I wrote this so all of you wouldn't kill me in my sleep for not writing anything (Yes Rue Sings Songs, I saw that review!) Sorry if this ends up being an epic suck, but I am really bored and need to write something. So, here's what I did for like…some time. Ok, here it is.**_

_**Just so you're not too confused, here's everyone's usernames, so you know who they are.**_

_**Xavier- RainbowX**_

_**Brent- NerdShades**_

_**Jason- Fashionista**_

_**Justin- Stealurgirl**_

_**Liz- Vicious1**_

_**Spencer- PixieStix**_

_**Samuel- WeaponLuv**_

Liz POV- 

Luke is fast asleep, and again, he smells amazing. Whatever he does, it is wonderful. But anyway, I can't sleep, so I log into chat and see that there are a few people on that I haven't talked to. The screen lights up as I start a chat up. Preference? Team Victory Only, I type quickly. Twos seconds after, I see everyone come in and the chat has started…..

**Vicious1: hey hey hey. What b up my Victories?**

**Stealurgirl: Missing your stupid white girl ass of course. Oh, and partying. Lots of partying.**

**PixieStix: Shut up. Without Liz we're nothing. So quit it.**

**Fashionista: Anyone seen X?**

**WeaponLuv: Um….Jason? U seen him?**

**Fashionista: No idea….oh wait….found him.**

**NerdShades: Where the hell is that boy?**

**Vicious1: Lurking?**

**Fashionista: Not tonight. He's lying in my guest room bed, sleeping.**

**Vicious1: Wake him up! Luke is sleeping. Might not be able 2 be on for a while after this….so get him out of bed.**

**Stealurgirl: How's he gonna do that? ;)**

**NerdShades: With his sweet lips.**

**Vicious1: GROSS! Are you gay all of a sudden?**

**NerdShades: In your dreams baby!**

**Vicous1: You're a pervert Brent! But I think I like you anyway.**

**RainbowX: YO! Married woman we be talking to!**

**Stealurgirl: Thought you were sleeping. Welcome over sleeping beauty!**

**Vicious1: Hey Xavier! What's up?**

**RainbowX: Nothing much. I was sleeping. Now I'm on my laptop. Ooh, and I'm living in Jason's guestroom. **

**Vicious1: Ooh, sounds fun. Luke and I are sleeping in the same room.**

**WeaponLuv: Same bed?**

**Vicious1: You know it.**

**WeaponLuv: That sounds nice. G2g, my gf is calling.**

**RainbowX: doubt it, that girl wanted nothing to do with you after that party.**

**Vicous1: Hold the phone….Sam? Girlfriend? The world must be ending soon. I should have sex before it does.**

**PixieStix: Well ok then. That sounds like something….never mind. There are kids here.**

**Vicious1: Like who?**

**Fashionista: Like you baby sis!**

**Vicious1: I am not your sister. And I'm only 1 year younger then you.**

**NerdShades: If anything, she's physically older then you. She's getting married before any of us. And she's making babies.**

**WeaponLuv: Has Luke gotten you knocked up yet?**

**Vicious1: No! We're waiting. A while.**

**WeaponLuv: More like 3 hours. **

**Vicious1: Not pregnant. Not married. Not afraid to knife you!**

**RainbowX: Time for me to cut in. One of you will end up cyber dead if I don't.**

**Vicious1: Let me kill him! Just put him out of the misery he'll get when I get home.**

**WeaponLuv: Whatever, PROM QUEEN! Ha! That one made me laugh.**

**RainbowX: Sam, get out.**

_**WeaponLuv has signed out 10:14pm**_

**Vicous1: Thank you. He was getting really creepy.**

**RainbowX: You haven't seen him lately. He's gotten really bad. Like….he got a crush on this girl….Tina something….she's running for prom queen against you, but she is sucking the fun right out of him. He waits on her and foot, and she treats him like dirt.**

**PixieStix: Why does he date her? She's a real bitch. And not the cool kind like Liz.**

**NerdShades: She has a pair of Double D's that he wants to touch.**

**Vicious1: And has he?**

**PixieStix: Nope. And he REALLY wants to. He won't break up with her, and she is going to use him for everything she can, and then she'll kick him to the curb.**

**RainbowX: Yeah. It sucks. Like big time. But we can't control him anymore. We may have to kick him out of Team Victory.**

**Vicious1: Can we wait till' I get home?**

**RainbowX: Yeah. We can. But prepare to keep a knife with you at all times. Cuz he just might try to kill you if we kick him out.**

**NerdShades: Protect Liz?**

**RainbowX: agreed.**

**PixieStix: sure thing. I'm in.**

**Fashionista: Yeah. Ok, I got to head out. See ya l8er. **

**RainbowX: He's….he's coming for me. CREEPY HORROR MOVIE AMBUSH!**

**Vicious1: OK. Brb. Think I hear something. Luke may be waking up. Then I g2g. Or my parents might be coming. Ughhhhhhh.**

I hear voices, and then yelling. Haymitch drunk yelling. Crap, their back.

**Vicious1: Got to go. 'rents home. See ya when I get home**

_**Fashionista has signed off 10:28pm**_

_**RainbowX has signed out 10:29pm**_

_**NerdShades has signed out 10:31 pm**_

_**PixieStix has signed out 10:31pm**_

_**Vicous1 has signed out 10:32pm**_

I tighten my towel around me, still having no clothes on, and jump right back into bed. I snuggle against Luke and pretend to be asleep. Hope it looks convincing…

_**OK, that was weird. But like I said, I was bored. Hopefully this was somewhat good. Let me know what you're thinking about. And I am going to write more soon. I just need to get over my writers block. If you want a fan rating, let me know. I'll explain what that means. You tell me you want a rating. I send you a PM with a test full of questions about the story. No looking at the story. No cheating. You answer the questions, and then I grade it. Depending on what grade you get, you are either a non fan, a fan, a super fan, or a psycho fan. Any of the last three are good. I may have to shun you if you fail though. But it shouldn't be too hard if you have read the story. So, review and let me know if you want a rating. I hope some of you do. It would be fun. OK, bye. Got to go. Talk to you all later. If you need me or have any questions, PM me! I love hearing from you and getting messages.**_


	28. District 7 and an Epic Argument

_**So, because I am stating the obvious, I wanted to say that Luke and Liz are now pretty forgiven….or are they? Kidding! They definitely are forgiven and all deliciously in love again. And where the hell did everybody go? Hmmm…this is a question that haunts me. And the Victory Tour is continuing. Let's hope that nobody tries to kill them. That would kind of put a damper on things. Anywhere, here's the chapter. READER HOMEOWRK (ALL RANKS)- SUBMIT ONE WEDDING DRESS OR CHARACTER I COULD ADD TO THIS STORY. If you don't have a awesome rank (fan, super fan, or psycho fan) and you want one, let me know if your review. Without further ado, here is the chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Clove POV-**

I peek into Liz's compartment, immediately smelling vanilla. I look around a bit, and then I spot the candles placed all around. I remember when Cato and I did these things. My eyes scan the bed, and I spot my precious Liz intertwined with Luke. And she's wearing a towel. That's a little suspicious. But I had done worse. And Luke has clothes on, so odds are she just fell asleep after taking a shower. I close the door and walk back to the other adults on the train for the cocktail party.

Well, a cocktail party for all of us but Haymitch. He was already drunk. The second he left the train he was drinking. Effie and I just rolled our eyes and laughed. We left the stylists and prep teams to do anything they wanted and then the Avox's just left sort of left, which was fine with us. Effie, Katniss and Peeta, and Cato and I all sat around in a hotel having fun and drinking….some of us more than others. But all the while I thought about how Liz was, and was she ok? Is she having sex? Is that boy making her miserable? Ughhhhhhh…too many thought litter my mind. Oh well. Anyway, I get back to the train with everybody and see she's fine now, so I am content. Cato…not so much. He had a peek in their too, and he wasn't so happy with what he saw. He pulls me away from the others, into a more private room where the two of us can talk alone. "SHE WAS WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL! A TOWEL CLOVE!"

"We wore nothing when we slept together, Cato." I protest. "Yes, and look where that got us! You knocked up and both of us out of victory money. We spent all of it on those months when you had the doctor's appointments, and the cat-scans, and not to mention when I was out buying you things to soothe your never ending cravings!" He yells.

I stare at him. My eyes fill with hot, angry tears. "I had no idea you felt this way. And I think your forgetting something- IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A BABY! YOU WERE THERE! YOU HELPED! ELIZABETH'S CREATION WAS AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT WAS MINE!" I'm shrieking at him, something I haven't done in a long time.

"Yeah, and was it both of us that wanted to have a daughter? No! I wanted to go with Snow's instruction, but you didn't. And now look at us, Clove! We can't even control her anymore. For all we know she could be pregnant right now. We can't stop her from doing it. She looks at us and sees in herself that it's alright for pre marriage sex. We did it, so she thinks she can too. If we had a son, this wouldn't be happening." He replies.

You don't honestly mean that, do you? Elizabeth is the best child we could have ever asked for, and she's the only child we are having, let me assure you of that! And It wouldn't be happening, us having to worry about a daughter of ours having sex and getting pregnant. But we would still have to worry about our son getting a girl pregnant. We would still have no control. Elizabeth is a teenager. She's not going to just listen to us. She wants independence, and she'll go after it whether we let her or not. And trust me, Cato, if our daughter was pregnant right now, she would tell us. Or at least me. She would be scared out of her mind right now, and she would be puking and having cramps and gaining weight. Do you see any of that happening? Because I don't. You have no faith in her. You want to make all the decisions for her. Well I have something to tell you- you can't. She will have to be the one to decide on when she wants to have sex with her fiancée. Not you. And she'll be the one paying for the bills and things, not us. I know that it's hard to see her as a grown woman, but she's getting older. She's capable of a lot more then we give her credit for. I don't like it either, but we can't force her into anything. A good relationship is built on trust. And Liz and Luke are still learning that. When they are older, you can't be there to hold her hand for everything, shielding her from everything that could possibly harm her."

"You're wrong! I can do whatever I want to do, because I am her father. You're her mother. We have control over her until she turns 18, three years from now. We can tell her she's not allowed to have sex. We can still have an influence on what she does. She wants sex and babies? She can have as much of that as she wants. And I'll cut her off when she does." I feel my lip quiver. We haven't argued like this since…since we were 17.

"She's our daughter Cato! We have to be there for her. She won't have sex, and I know it. Threatening her with the promise of cutting her off if she gets pregnant is no way to make her not do it. If anything it will make it worse, because she'll test it to see if you're telling the truth. And that's when we'll really be in trouble. What is the matter with you lately? You weren't like this when we were newly married." I start crying, and he holds his hard, serious expression.

"We were 17 when we were married. Look around, Clove. We aren't 17 anymore. We're 31 now. Adults, not naïve children. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I think, but if you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't have married me." He takes a step closer to me.

I raise a fist to punch him and he grabs it, thrusting it back down. "You don't scare me. Not anymore. You used to be that scary, sexy mysterious boy every girl in school wanted to date. But now you're a bitch, and a terrible father. Look at yourself. You practically abused me physically right here. And you smack our daughter around like she's a rag doll. No wonder she's thinking about sex! She probably wants any excuse she can get to be out of the house and away from you." I state. He opens his mouth, and wordlessly closes it. He starts to storm off, but I utter the words I hope will make him forgive me. "I was wrong. I promise, if she has sex before she's 18 and gets pregnant, we'll cut her off. Give her nothing." I practically whisper the words.

As soon as they leave my mouth I wish I had taken them back. But deep in my heart, I know one thing was true- I'd say anything to get Cato to not hate me. I needed him to live. He had the money, and the control of this marriage. For now. "And what about Luke? What of him if she gets pregnant?" He asks. I think of the perfect answer. "Then my knives may just make reappearance, right through his heart." I smile. We kiss and go back to our compartment.

**Cato POV-**

I wake up in a cold sweat, Clove curled up next to me in our bed. My bed. Our bed? Never mind, it doesn't matter, we both had slept in both, so it doesn't matter who the beds actually belonged to. Anyway, I think back on the conversation we had earlier tonight. I don't like what I said to her, and I know she doesn't like it either. I shove her and she stirs, waking up.

"What? It's 4am. Can this wait?" She asks groggily. "No. It can't. I wanted to let you know that I feel bad about what I said. I love Elizabeth for who she is, and a son wouldn't be any better than her. And also, if she gets pregnant, we shouldn't cut her off. That's what our parents did, and it made us even more hateful and bitter. We should support Elizabeth and make sure she knows we are there to help her, through thick or thin. Whichever one is bad. OK?" I say.

She blinks a few times and bats her eyelashes. "I knew you'd see it my way. Thank you. I'm really grateful." She says, snuggling closer to me, nestling her head on my shoulder. Her hair is near my nose, and I inhale the scent of her shampoo. Wow that smells good. We kiss and kiss and kiss. And I forget all about our daughters issues. I need to control myself right now.

**Liz POV-**

I hear something. Actually, it's what I'm not hearing that is bothering me. No yelling. No screaming. No glass shattering. Meaning nothing bad is happening yet. I get up and take a look around the hall. Nothing. Not one thing I can yell at someone about or get yelled at for. I know everyone's back. Why is nothing happening?

Something grabs me from behind and covers my mouth and pulls me backward. I spoke too soon I suppose. There is something going on now. Instinctively, I put my left leg back and flick it upward. I hear no scream or moan or yell, and hear a thump on the floor soon after. I turn around to face my grabber. And I see who it is immediately. Miklisho. He's here. On my train. And he was touching me. EW!

I go to scream but he stands up and quickly covers my mouth again. He makes a signal, finger against lips, to tell me to be quiet. This is weird. He hasn't spoken yet. This is unusual. Usually I can't get him to shut up. I nod my head and he lets go of me. "What are you doing here?" I hiss. He holds up a finger and fishes something out of his pocket- a pen and paper. He scribbles on it madly, and then shows me the note. _**I can't speak.**_

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Lost your voice?" I ask. He shakes his head. _**No. Snow really doesn't like me much. He brought me back to life, but my speech is….gone. Did you know raping girls is considered a crime?**_

I gasp. I know what's going on here. "You're….your an Avox, aren't you?" I exclaim. He shakes his head again. _**Not exactly. Snow needs me to be able to speak, so he made some Capitol doctors make something so I can't speak for a week. Just enough to get me to "learn a lesson". Whatever that means. **_"What does he want from you?" I ask. He makes a motion, zipping over his lips. "Miklisho, I swear to God, if you don't tell me I will alert my parents and Katniss and Peeta right now. And they don't like getting woken up." He shakes his head and I let go of him. He writes one last thing, and then he's off. _**We'll meet again soon. And next time, I won't be so merciful. All I wanted was sex. And you denied me of it. Next time, I will kill you.**_

I snort and turn away, going back to Luke. I wake him up and tell him what happened. He doesn't believe me at first but then I convince him when I show him the paper. "That is definitely Miklisho's handwriting. Come on, Melody and Vilnius is going to want us to get ready soon." I groan. The Victory Tour continues today. Perfect! Hopefully I won't mess up. My image depends on my succeeding today. We head to the Dining Car and I eat a half a strawberry pop tart. Luke eats nothing and we're in the styling cars getting prepped.

Octavia and Norlina circle me like sharks, examining me from every aspect. Flo went to get Melody a bagel. Vilnius and Argentina are making out on top of the vanity, and Algeria and Tari are sewing padding into a shirt. For Luke. Yeah, supposedly they want his muscles to look bigger in this district. I say they are plenty big enough. Yeah…he's buff enough for me. But I'm still stronger.

Melody and Vilnius step in, eying the prep teams work and fixing things here and there. Vilnius is yelling at Tari in a language I think is Russian. I don't know. Doesn't matter, it was funny. Tari looked ready to cry. Ha! Sucks for her. Melody comes up to me with a tape measure and wraps it once around my chest. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Measuring." She answers.

Then she hands me my dress for this district, a royal purple spaghetti strap one that is short, like the dress Alice was wearing while lying on top of Luke. But in purple. Luke gets his stuff on, and yes, his muscles look significantly bigger. Looks like he's been working out. I put on my purple ankle boots and that's when Melody hands me the two padded slabs. "Um….what are these?" I ask. "Shove them in you bra. Are you wearing a push up?" She asks quickly. "Yes. Why?" She bites her lip and thinks a second. "It makes you look older. More mature. People know your getting married, so you and Luke need to look a bit older." I eye the slabs. "Gross." She throws a menacing look at me. "Fine. Putting them in." I put them into place inside my bra and now it looks like I have a D-cup instead or a C. I hate padded things.

I get me hair curled and then I get super thick black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eye shadow, and purple lip stick. I walk with Luke down the halls, still annoyed that they are now manipulating my chest area. "If I need to wear padding in my shirt, you can wear padding in your bra. It's no big deal." I flip out on him, which I am not that proud of. Well, I am, but what kind of horrible girlfriend is proud of herself for flipping out on her boyfriend? "No big deal! I have padding on my boobs! They were awesome before. They need nothing." I say. "They were nice. And they look nice now. Not that different." I sigh, feeling defeated. It's no use arguing with him over something like this.

We get off the train and head to the waiting area by the stage. I'm half expecting to see Miklisho dressed and disguised as a Peacekeeper, but he doesn't show himself, so I suppose he isn't here. I still can't get over the fact that he can't talk for a week. Sucks for him, but everyone else is so lucky. President Snow made one good decision on that one.

The young man we saw on thr Reaping video introduces us and we walk out, waving and smiling to the sound of their applause and cheering. The interview worked I think. People keep cheering and applauding, so I can conclude that the interview with Valetta Stone did some major damage control. I see two families standing on two sets of steps leading up to the stage, right to where we stand. The man thanks us and welcomes us, yada yada yada, we all know how that goes, and then something I'm not expecting happens.

An old woman comes to my side and hands me my bouquet of roses. The expression on her face is one of pure hate. She announces herself as Alexander's grandmother, and I genuinely thank her for the roses, but say nothing about Alexander as a tribute. That was one of President Snow's exact rules- don't talk to the families.

Luke is joined by a teenage girl with lime green hair and bubblegum pink eyes, just like what Amber used to look like. I would say this girl was Amber, though she looks a bit…older then Amber. The same way I look older. Wow. Yeah. Done talking about that. Luke accepts his roses and the girl plants a kiss on his lips. He can't get away from her faster. He looks horrified and the girl smirks. She planned this. Oh, if I was allowed to talk to her, I would call her so many nasty names. And then I would punch her in her nose. It looks fake.

We walk off when we are given our cue from Haymitch, and everything goes by without further incident. We get back on the train and sit there, Luke and I gasping for breath. He's making faces and looking extremely disgusted. Go figure. He should be disgusted. That girl was gross. Gross looking at least. Now every time I kiss him I'll be thinking of her and her disease of a positive attitude. Ughhhhhhh. I will always hold a special place in my heart reserved only for the amount of hate for District stop- District 8.

_**I think that was pretty good considering I wrote most of this without thinking and just kind of did it. I made the fan quiz, so if you would like to take it and find out your Children of The Games awesomeness level, let me know in a review or a PM and I will send the test to you in a PM. But here is the rule- no using the story to help you. You don't know what I am going to ask, so rereading it a little might be a good idea. I hope that some of you will take this challenge. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise. OK, so review and let me know what you're thinking about this. I would love to hear from you. The longer the review the more it inspires me. And so far, my #1 reviewer is Gabriella98. So all of you should step up you're A-GAME! Kidding….mostly. Alright, now I do need to go and stop boring you to death. Talk to you later! Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	29. Districts 8, 9, and 10

_**Hi everybody, as usual, I have something I feel like saying before the chapter officially begins. I'm sure some of you are ignoring this completely, but to those of you who aren't ignoring this and are actually reading it, thank you. I appreciate it. What I wanted to say was that I made a story fan quiz to tell me if you're a serious fan, or just reading and not paying attention. There's only one rule- you can't look into this story for help. You have to remember things from this story without going back. It isn't that hard if you've been reading this. Send me a PM or tell me in your review that you want to take the quiz. Thanks! And wedding dresses are still being accepted. So send me one or two cool ones or ones that are just so outrageous that you think they would be worn by someone in the Capitol. Either way, I need some submissions! I found that submitted the links in a PM and most of the time in a review doesn't work, so if you need to send me a dress link, send it to the e-mail address on my profile with the subject WEDDING DRESS LINK. Just so I know what it is. I just created the address today, and it's only for fan fiction stuff, so I won't check it unless I know that someone is sending me something. So let me know if you are. Thanks again! Just a warning, this is going to get really long. Sorry in advance. OK, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Logan POV-**

I didn't know that boy with the white hair was so…persuasive. What did he say his name was? Miklisho. That's the one. When he came up to me and asked if he could go see Elizabeth, I shook my head, and then he started scribbling on a piece of paper, writing that he couldn't speak because the Capitol made it so he couldn't. I had no idea he was an Avox. Then he told me he wasn't, so I guess it's not true and I suck at making assumptions. I have no idea why he can't speak, but when it's the Capitol, it's a mystery. They can do anything. What convinced me was that he told me the reason he was here was because he wanted sex from Liz. He was so forward, so unafraid to just come out into the open and say it, and it connected into something from my past, which is why I let him go ahead. What can I say? I was persuaded by his case.

My name is Logan Rolland, or at least it was until people stopped caring. I am 16 years old, and I was made an Avox one year ago. I was from District 1, and not to brag, but I was extremely popular. With my blond hair, high cheek bones and muscles, it was no surprise I was a chic magnet and loved by everyone. It was Prom night, and I was standing there patiently, sort of, for when they announced that I was Prom King. My girlfriend, named Lexi, was running for Prom Queen, and we were both convinced that we would win together.

We had stood there, and later that night we had planned to go into our school's out of order bathroom, clean as heck because nobody used it, for a heavy kissing session and some sex. We were both virgins, and we were ready to change that. We were in love.

The principal announced that she had won Prom Queen, and I was so ready to stand up there next to her. But they announced that some other guy named Matthias had won, and he was Prom King with Lexi. They were crowned and they went to have their first dance together. At that point, I was mad, but I was fine as long as I got what I had really come for. Matthias wrapped his hands around Lexi, and she respectfully put her hands around his neck, like anyone is supposed to when slow dancing. But then Matthias leaned toward her and kissed her long and hard on her perfect lips. And she didn't stop him. But I didn't care. We were going to have sex later. She wouldn't do that with him. Their dance ended, and I went to Lexi. We kissed a little, and then she announced that she wanted to go redo her makeup and would be back in a few minutes. I waited for her, and waited, and waited. 40 minutes passed, and I was getting suspicious.

I went toward the bathroom and heard Lexi's scream. I had heard her scream a bit when we watched horror movies together, but this was beyond that. Something was happening to her. I ran to the door, and looked inside. Lexi wasn't a virgin anymore. She was sprawled on the floor and her dress was torn and discarded beside her on the floor. Matthias lay on top of her and she was screaming. Pleading with him to stop. Telling him over and over that she had a boyfriend. Begging him to stop because he was hurting her. I wouldn't have made her have sex if she didn't want to. I would have been very careful not to hurt her. I wasn't going to stand for this.

Our school had security guards, since we were in a Career district and there were lots of fights here. I walked up to the guard casually, and pinched a part of his neck where I knew there was a pressure point. I looked through his belt, finding a gun slung in. I picked it up and went back to the bathroom, hiding the gun in my jacket. I walked right in and yelled at Matthias. He stood right up and threatened to punch me hard enough to leave me in a coma for a month. I had been threatened before. That wasn't the reason I pulled the trigger. He had crossed the line, raping Lexi.

I shot him dead and Lexi and I ran away as fast as we could. For 2 weeks I was safe and sound, and Lexi had sworn to me that she would never tell that I had killed him. One week later, the police found me. They brought me to the station as a missing boy, because that's what people had thought. And then when I thought I was off the hook, I saw Lexi walk in wearing the biggest smirk I'd ever seen. We reunited, and she told the police I had raped her. Not even close to true. But the police let me go when they didn't believe her, and I was free. I had gotten away with murder. And when I committed another murder that night, that's when I was caught, Lexi's blood smeared on my hands. And they took me to the Capitol, where they made me an Avox. Which sucks, but what sucked even more, and this is a somewhat Capitol secret to this day- the tongues they cut out are preserved in little jars with the person's name on them. So they can sew it back in if they decide an Avox deserves to speak again. Mine was there. I saw it. President Snow himself flaunted it in my face. And I couldn't say anything to defend myself.

Miklisho wanted sex from Liz. And since I couldn't get sex with Lexi, I was making sure that Miklisho can get his. May he be luckier then I was. And let's hope that he doesn't kill her. That would be bad. Then I would be dead for sure. But nobody blames the Avox….

**Liz POV-**

"Split the V, dot the I, swirl the C, T-O-R-Y! Victory Victory, that's we are, and we're better then you, ha ha LOSERS!" I shout at Luke. He opens his eyes and looks at me, standing there practically naked in my mom's old Panem High cheerleading uniform. Sexy black mini skirt, super tight sports bra like top. "Are you calling me a loser?" He asks with a smile. "No, silly, I was saying we're Victory, and everybody else is losers." He laughs.

"And your cheering at 8am why?" He asks. "Because it would be stupid for me to be wearing a cheerleading outfit if I'm not cheering." I say. He gets out of bed and hugs me close to him. My hands go to his chest and his go to my waist. We kiss a few times and he goes for the edge of my top. "Hey there. That was not part of the deal." I state. He frowns. "That's what our honeymoon is for." I say. His eyebrows go up and down flirtatiously and he goes to kiss me, where I get out of the way and grab a pillow, holding it with one hand behind my back. I put a hand of his cheek and he goes for another kiss. This time, I whack him hard with the pillow. He laughs and grabs another pillow, smacking me. Soon we're in a fully fledged pillow fight and we are laughing our heads off.

I hear footsteps in the hall and watch as the blond head of the Avox boy peeks in. I look around. Feathers everywhere. "I am so sorry. I'll clean this up." I stammer. He looks at me and smiles. He holds up a hand and waves off what I said. He pulls out a notepad, scribbling on it. He holds it up to me. _**I'm Logan. And I'll clean this up. My boss will kill me if I don't do something for a change. He's such a loser. **_ "Anyone that makes you do work is a loser. I hate work." I reply. _** I heard your cheer. Nice outfit.**_ He smiles again. What am I supposed to say to that? I grab a blanket and drape it on my lap, less exposing that way. Logan walks out and I take this opportunity to get an actual shirt on and a pair of leggings under the skirt. There, a little better.

Luke and I go to breakfast and again, I eat a pop tart. I perch it in my mouth and fill up my coffee cup. Luke takes this opportunity to eat part of my pop tart right out of my mouth. I moan and he eats more of it, until our lips are touching. "Well ok then." Vilnius says, coming in next to Luke. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Luke asks him. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone that Argentina and I were having crazy hot sex last night." He smiles a grin and Luke holds up his hand. They high five and I figure that I will never, ever understand guys and their random blurting of information.

"You two need to get to styling right now." Argentina says, coming over in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. No bra. Wow. Just wow. "Are we really late?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I just need someone to talk to." She says. I get up and follow her to the car, where Algeria, Norlina, Flo, Octavia, and Melody are all sitting around with their arrangement of cigarettes and early morning margaritas. "Want one?" Norlina asks. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to need all the help I can get. I killed someone the boy from District 8, and I have a feeling I'm going to get all aggressive and stuff when we get there. Ooh, please tell me I get to dress aggressive today." I exclaim. Melody sighs.

"Sorry. Not happening. That's what Districts 10 and 11 are for. District 8 makes Peacekeepers uniforms, and you're going to be wearing a play off one of them." I groan and roll my eyes. "Don't worry. It's actually pretty awesome." Octavia says. Flo goes to the bag and pulls out a blue and grey dress, the same colors of a Peacekeeper uniform. Although this has some major changes to it.

The top is striped with blue and grey silk, and the bottom is flowy grey chiffon that looks like it came straight from a storm cloud. It's gorgeous. "It's pretty." I say, acting like I'm bored out of my skull with the dress. Then I start laughing. "Oh my god, who am I kidding? It's beautiful! I love it." I say. "Yeah, we couldn't let you wear something boring in a boring district. Then we wouldn't be helping anyone to remember you." I smile. "I bet Luke has something boring, right? There's no way you could make me this dress and have him wearing something cool too." I say. Vilnius walks in and smirks. "I heard that. And of course we made something amazing for him too."

Algeria pulls out a blue jacket with grey strips sewn in random places, giving it a cool feel. His pants are grey, but the jacket is plenty cool. Luke walks in, sees me sipping my apple Margarita, and takes it away from me. "Hey, what was that for? I needed that." I whine. He crosses his arms.

"Elizabeth Rue Hirsch, what would your parents say about this?" He puts the straw of the margarita in his mouth and takes a huge sip. I pull it out of his hand. "Luke Thresh Mellark, your parents would not approve. Neither would mine." I say. "This is why we should be drinking them. Teenage rebellion is part of our lives. We need to rebel, or we'll die." He reasons.

We each take one more sip and set it down, getting dressed. I was right; the dress looks fantastic on me. My hair is straightened to its full length and then Melody clips in a silver rose with blue and grey sparkle ribbons sprouting from it. Luke puts on his stuff and then gets a silver and blue striped tie and has his blond hair straightened and streaked with gold, bringing out the shine of his hair even more. "You look amazing." Luke says. "I know I do. We both look incredible. And I really hope I get some awesome heels to go with this dress." I respond.

Sure enough, Melody hands me a pair of silver heels, only a 2 inch heel since I'm wearing a long dress that doesn't show off my legs. We get off the train in District 8 and are almost late for our cue when a blond, clueless, dumb as a bag of hair announcer calls our names in a drawling tone. We walk out and people clap politely, but I can tell they would rather be anywhere else right now. The woman hands us our roses and says nothing. I say something quick about Phillipe Snodgrass and his amazing attitude and Leslie Nestern being an amazing example of dedication, neither one of those things being true in the slightest. We walk off and I figure we've been there for all of 5 minutes.

We get back on the train and are told we have 10 minutes to change, because we'll be in District 9 in 15 minutes. My mom snaps our picture for the District and then we're stripping in thr halls and getting our horrible new costumes on for the next stop. Since its food processing in District 9, we're wearing warm colors that look like foody colors. I'm wearing an orange knee length 50's style dress with brown polka dots, complete with white lace gloves, thin eyeliner and a light peach lipstick. Ha! I look like a housewife gone wrong. Luke doesn't look much better in his orange jacket and brown khaki's.

My mom takes our picture before we go on stage, and I am grateful when I am waiting to go on stage. I can tell I am going to be moody and upset when we get done with this. A young man calls us and we walk out, my nearly tripping twice on my huge 6 inch bright orange pumps.

People go nuts when they see us. I would go nuts too- with laughter. But these people are clapping, shrieking and yelling with excitement. I smile and try and gesture for Luke to start. We're talking here. "Your tributes were very…." He starts. "Attractive." I finish. Everyone laughs. "No! No joke, they were so good looking. I wanted to look like Lindi when I saw her, her hair was flawless. And it was always so in place and well…awesome." I say. This triggers more laughter. The guy hands us our roses, which are, surprise surprise, orange.

We go to the area where our parents wait, and I give my rose to Melody. "For making me wear this shit ugly dress, have a rose." I say. She laughs and I smile. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" She says. "No. Orange just isn't my color." I reply. She laughs and we go to get ready for District 10, our last stop for today. This time we have 35 minutes to get ready, plenty of time. I get to be aggressive here. YES! Finally, it's about time.

I get a pair of super duper skinny black jeans and a leather jacket over a forest green camisole. And my hair. My hair gets braided down the side of my head, and it looks like Katniss'. I smile at my reflection. This girl looks like the next Mockingjay. Or their cardinal. Or some other bird. My point is I look like I should be with Katniss. If she was my mother, would life have been different? I don't have time to think.

I'm handed a pair of simple black heels that I put on. I take a practice lap around the train, making sure I won't slip. I don't, so Luke and I go to the square, out of sight from everyone else. Katniss and Peeta join us for the first time today. "You look wonderful." Katniss says to me. "I look like you. And that's awesome. You made this look awesome. I'm just copying it." She smiles a youthful smile. She looks young too. She was 16 when she was in the Games, and she looks as young as she did then in my opinion. Luke and I have attractive parents.

A woman calls us out, and we go out to silence. Complete, total silence. And then it turns into thunderous applause. One row of people at a time. Oh, I was really scared for a second. She welcomes us, we say the district is beautiful, and then we are handed our roses and walk away as fast as my heels can carry me, which isn't very fast at all. My mom snaps a picture of us smiling and looking happy and then we're on the train and we are in our compartment with a make out session. Need I say more? We kiss for a while and then go watch the Valetta Stone show. Nothing unusual. Just talk about a rumor saying I'm pregnant that she disproves quickly.

I click off and go to sleep. When I wake up, it's 9pm, and Luke isn't there beside me like when I fell asleep. I slept right through dinner. And so I decide to keep sleeping. Tomorrow will be the day we go to District's 11 and 12. And then the day after that…is the day this ends. Well, then we go to the Capitol and party all night and I find out if President Snow is pleased or not. And I am going to find out why the hell Miklisho is alive. We called him. Told him there was no reason to have him living. But no, he brings him back. And he's making me life crappy to put it nicely. I need some serious information, and I intend to get it.

_**I know that this chapter was a bit longer than most of the chapters I've been writing recently. It was 6 pages on my computer in Microsoft Word. Just a random fact. Please, review and let me know your thoughts of this. Tell me what you think is coming next. Send me a wedding dress link to my e-mail address on my profile, or just leave me a long review, or a medium length one. The more the better! I love hearing from all of you, and I really hope that you'll all submit a review. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have a lot of other commitments, so I may not get it up for a day or two. I promise, I will write things down any time I can to give you all the minimum amount of waiting time. But if you want me to write faster, you need to review and tell me what your thinking. I can't read minds, but I think it would be so cool if I could. And also, I need to ask a question- besides Luke and Liz, who was the best tribute in their Games? In other words, if they didn't win, who would you want to win. And I bed you, keep Miklisho out of this. I know people wanted Miklisho to win. So choose someone other then Miklisho. You can put him into the review, but put someone else in there too. OK, thanks. Talk to you later! PM me! Review! Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	30. District 11 and 12 and then some drama

_**Sooo, how's it going? I have been writing like crazy to get to this point, because I really needed to get some action back in here. And some awesome partying. That would be nice too. I won't write a lot here so I don't bore you to death, but I would love it if some of you wanted to take the fan quiz. I've sent it out to a few people that asked, but I've only gotten two back, and I'm beginning to think you all aren't as big of fans as I thought. This chapter got really long, but that just means more awesomeness for all of you. I think…OK, here you go. Don't sue me for taking a few days to make this perfect, and Rue Sings Songs, I am talking to you! I hope you love it. All of you.**_

**Liz POV-**

Sun streamed into the windows of the train. I was sound asleep, happy as could be, when BANG, a huge ray of sun flashed right into my eyes. I throw a hand up to them, shielding it off a bit, and then I'm frantically looking for my clock, being temporarily blind. I realize it's right there next to where I'm laying on a table that hasn't moved since I got here. Oops. I'm just that smart. The black splotches dancing across my field of vision go away slowly, and I take a sigh of relief. I can see again. And upon looking at the clock, I see it is 5am. How the hell is it 5am and be so frickin bright outside? I don't care.

I go out in the hall and start walking to the dining car to get some coffee. Coffee makes every morning better. I pick up the pace and go faster, whipping around a turn quickly, smacking right into Logan. I think that's what he said his name was. Anyway, we both end of sprawled out on the floor, and this seems all too familiar. This is how Luke and I first met. Logan dropped a whole stack of magazines, so naturally I start picking up some. He goes for some more, and then…our hands meet on a single magazine.

His is somewhat on top of mine, and he doesn't move it. I don't stop it. I look up and see him looking right back at me. Our eyes lock for a second, and I feel like a girl from one of those movies where it's love at first sight. I notice his eyes are blue and clear, extremely gorgeous. I whip my hand back and massage it with my other hand. He cracks a small smile, takes the magazines from my hands, and then speeds off in the other direction. Weirdo.

I go back to my compartment and sit next to Luke in our bed until he wakes up. I don't tell him about the thing with Logan. I don't think it was worth mentioning. I mean, I'm practically engaged to the guy, why would I go and lock lips with an Avox I don't know? That made me sound meaner then I wanted. But hey, I am pretty mean. It's not that he's an Avox; it's just that I wouldn't cheat on anyone. Unless they were cheating on me and I knew it for a fact. Anyway…we go and eat breakfast, but before we can, Melody and Vilnius are yanking us, well; Vilnius was more dragging me with all my protesting. "Come on! I need to eat a frickin pop tart or something, otherwise I will not have eaten in like….a while." I exclaim. Flo orders me a mocha frappuccino and I shut up, happy that I'll get something.

Melody starts with something I had only done once before- oral enhancement. Flo has me lean back and open my mouth. I do as she says and feel her giving my teeth a simple brushing, just the start of all the primping for my teeth.. But she scrubs really hard. When I try and sit up, Norlina pushes me right back down again. I relax myself, pleading and begging my brain not to tell me body to move. It's worse when you resist.

I sit there while she brushes, and then she gets up and Flo comes over and pushes my mouth open a little wider. And she has a metal tool in her hand. It looks like a slingshot. What the hell is she going to do to my mouth? I have a feeling this will hurt. Norlina slides a finger into my mouth, and I taste latex. Oh gross. Is this how oral sex tastes when the guy uses a condom? I must be going insane right now to even be thinking that. Forget I even mentioned that.

There's a slight pinch in my left top gums, and then she slides into the right side, the same thing happening in my top right gums. She tells me to smile, and I go full out, feeling something pulling my teeth straighter. I am handed a mirror. I smile again and notice my teeth form into a better smile. "What is up with my mouth?" I ask. "You could call them temporary braces. Or you could call them support." Katniss says, walking in and standing next to me. "What do they do? Are they going to pull like that every time I smile?" I inquire.

"Don't worry. Your mom and I had to get them too at the end of our Victory Tour. It helps you smile when you really don't feel like making the effort. I have a feeling by the time we get to District 12; you'll be tired of smiling, so we put those in to help. And their dissolvable. So they'll be gone in 24 hours, which is about when you get to the Capitol." I roll my eyes. "I don't like them. They…their all weird." I stretch my mouth open and closed, open and closed. Still stretching, like invisible rubber bands. I open my mouth and look at my reflection. I really can't see them. Hating this already.

**Katniss POV**

I see Elizabeth sitting there, stretching her mouth open and closed. Just like I did when I was a newly Victor. I remember hating everything the Capitol did. Making me get married at 16. Get pregnant at 16 and a ½. I hated every second of it, until I realized that the Capitol was just speeding up the process for me. I knew I would end up marrying Peeta one day. I knew I would have a child with him eventually. It was him or Gale. And Gale and I were just friends. Sure, we kissed a few times. A few long times, but I just couldn't love him. I forced myself to marry Peeta 4 months after the Victory Tour, and then soon enough I was pregnant, and there was no going back to Gale by then.

I had told myself that I had no feelings for him, and even after 1 year of not seeing him, I still was trying to make myself believe it. He had been sent to some poorer districts that needed help, and he had graciously gone when the President of District 13 had asked him to. He had packed up and ridden out of my life. For good? Maybe. Or maybe I would see him soon. I doubted it.

And as I looked at Elizabeth Hirsch, who was going to marry my son; I saw so much of her in myself. She may have had Clove for a mother, but she wasn't much like her besides her strength and some looks. She had Cato's eyes. I remember looking into Clove's face as I lay under her, waiting for her to cut me apart. She had the most piercing black grey eyes. They were the scariest eyes I had ever seen in my life. And I have seen a lot of people. Cato on the other hand had soft grey ones, much prettier then Clove's.

And Elizabeth had a mixture of their hair color. Cato's hair was blond, and Clove's was black. Elizabeth's hair is a gorgeous chocolate brown with copper flecks all through it. I go and sit down next to her. She looks at me sullenly.

"I hate this. All of this. I am not ready to get married. I'm barely ready for school. I mean, I want to live a little before settling down and giving up all the fun I can have. I mean really, 15? I could do so much more if I didn't have to get married. Is it wrong for me to think like that?" She asks.

I look at her and remember the words Haymitch had said to me. I'm not Haymitch, so I'll be a bit gentler. "No sweetie. It isn't wrong at all. I can understand that you want the experiences regular teens have. I get it completely. Your mom and I had the same expectations put on us, and well….I want to talk to you about this, but it's something that you should go talk to your parents about. Alright?" I reply gently.

I see her swallow, gulping in her throat. She takes a breath. "Sure. I'll try. Promise me that if they say no, you'll tell me?" She pleads. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I promise. And if you want, I can get Peeta in here too. He can help you in some ways I can't. He knows how this is just as much as I do." She nods and stands up. She takes one more breath and goes into the hall. I can't help it. I go to the door and sneak a peek. I see Clove and Cato standing with her a little way down the hallway. Liz stands there with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. I can hear what they are saying too.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" She asks. Cato looks down at her. "What is it, honey?" He replies with a smile. I silently thank God for allowing Cato and Clove to be understanding with this. "I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you about how you got married. What you were feeling. How you coped. Anything. I _need_ help." She replies.

Clove tilts her head and juts her chin, just the way she did when she was deciding the first move she was going to make when cutting me. She shares a look with Cato and together they stare back at her and Clove laughs. "Darling, you need none of that. Help is overrated. Your 15, you can figure this out." She says.

She turns to walk away. Cato goes to follow her. And then Liz makes her stand. "You're both cowards. You know that, don't you?" She says. Clove whips her head around and glares at her, mouth agape. "What did you just say?" She asks. "You heard me. Your cowards. Anyone can fight _mom_, and anyone can smirk and think their sexy, _dad_. But it takes real determination and real bravery to talk about sensitive subjects. It takes _love _to help someone. And my entire life I have done everything _you've_ ever told me to. And now, I want to know. No! I _need_ to know. I'm 15 and getting married. I need to have a child. And excuse me for actually speaking for something I care about."

In one swift movement, Clove comes and smacks Elizabeth on the left cheek, leaving her on the floor clutching her cheek. I watch as tears come and collect on her face. The side I can see at least. "Get up. And stop crying." Cato orders. Liz straightens up.

"_No_. I don't want to. You're supposed to be my _parents_. Not my death sentence. Because I sware to you, if you continue the way you do, you won't _ever _see me again." Clove squats next to her. "And what would you do? You can't drive." Liz looks her straight in the face. "Doesn't matter. I'll call Social Services. And they'll drive me. Right to the Capitol, where they'll find new parents for me." I watch as Cato tenses up. Liz's hand comes away from her face, and I see a black and purple bruise, but nothing more. And then Clove smacks her again. Same cheek.

This time, Liz covers her face and stands up; taking her hand away and examining it flushed bright red with her blood. Tears and blood mix as it drips. "Honey. I am so sorry." Cato says, coming in to hug Liz. But she pushes him away.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you anywhere near me until we have to. And about my wedding, forget helping me. I'll find help some other way. I don't want you there. You'll see me when I move out. But you won't be the one giving me away on the altar." She says to him.

Then she staggers over to Clove, shaking all the while. "And you. Don't think that you'll get away from something. Dad's give their daughters away on the wedding alter. And mom's are there when their daughter is giving birth. You can forget about being there. I don't want your support. And both of you are never going to know my child. They'll have one set of grandparents, and that's all. Katniss and Peeta have done more for me in 3 months then you have in my entire life. So goodbye. I hope you learned a lesson today." She says.

She turns away and cries silently, coming back towards me. I embrace her and hug her and let her cry. Then I get her back into the room and I go out to talk some sense into them. "What was that? That was child abuse. You abused her, Clove!" I scream.

Clove looks back at me, blinking a few times. "It's normal in our district. Pardon us for not filling you in before we discipline our daughter." She continues. I look at Cato, close to tears of his own. "

Cato. I know you didn't want this. Look at you. Almost as upset as Liz is. Come on now Cato, surely you see you're doing something wrong." I watch him straighten up. Clove's glance bores into him. "I know that it is….whatever Clove wants that is right." He says. I go up to him and punch him in the stomach. "Liz was right. You're a coward. Stand up for her. Because if you don't, you really won't see her again." I say, storming away.

I go back to Liz, still crying. Peeta and Luke are there, and Luke is gently wiping the blood off her face. She winces every time the cloth touches her cheek. "I'm sorry. So sorry Liz." He says. "Wh-what should y-you be s-sorry for? Y-you didn't do th-this." She whimpers. Luke presses his lips into his. I see as her face changes. He stops and she manages a weak smile. Peeta hands her an ice pack. "You're going to want to ice that. It will hurt a lot more if you don't." He says. Peeta gets up and gestures for me to meet him in the hall. I go and leave Luke taking care of Liz. "I love you." is the last thing I hear before I leave the room.

Peeta and I both quickly agree that this is Liz's fight, and we shouldn't meddle with it in the slightest. We had tried and failed, and Liz would be the only one who could fix this issue with her parents. And that's the way we're leaving it.

**Luke POV-**

"When do we have to go to the stop in District 11?" I ask. "I have no idea. But Vilnius and Melody will come get us when it's time." I nod and smile. "Let me see how your cheek is." She removes the ice pack and I see the black and purple bruise is pretty much gone within 30 minutes of icing it. The swelling is gone. This ice pack is magic I think.

"Come on. Let's go to Vilnius and Melody and get changed. That will be awesome. We get to be aggressive. She looks at me and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "Hell yeah we do." She replies. We get up and walk through the hallway, and Clove and Cato try and get at Elizabeth, but she soundlessly holds up a hand and walks away. I look behind me and see Cato holding a crying Clove, and some tears spill down his face too. They feel bad. But I say nothing.

We get to styling and immediately I am handed a garment bag with a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt under a black vest. A black hat is placed over my gelled blond hair. Elizabeth walks over in a dark blue dress that looks a lot like the one Alice was wearing at the party in District 12. Her prep team has done an amazing job of hiding the small marks from the bruise. I watch as she grips the table, knuckles white, as Melody pulls her hair into a seriously high bun on top of her head. They spray a ton of hairspray in and then she puts on a pair of sequined blue stilettos. She's about my height now, and together we go and meet the rest of our fan club.

Effie gasps when she sees us, and even Haymitch offers us a small smile. Clove goes to Liz and hugs her. Liz doesn't shake her off this time. She releases her and starts crying. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." Liz says.

"No. You were right. We were cowards to not talk to you. It was a bad time in our lives, something even Katniss and Peeta didn't know completely about. And we didn't want to talk to you about how it is having a baby at 15, because we had bitter and hateful parents that kicked us out of our homes and gave us no support during any of it." Clove replies. Cato comes and holds Liz's hand. "And I'm sorry I didn't do any better. I realized that I wanted to be a part of your life. You're growing up, and we should savor every moment we have together, and not spend it arguing and fighting. Can you find any way to forgive us?" He asks. Liz stays silent for a moment.

"Don't abandon us when I get pregnant, because I have to be 15 as well. And never, ever, smack me like that again. Not sure if you know this, but it really doesn't teach me anything except that I didn't want to be like you." Liz says in a serious tone. Clove nods and hugs her. Cato joins. I turn and hug my own parents. Haymitch hugs Effie and to her utter disgust, kisses her right on the mouth. While she sputters and groans, we walk out of the train, Liz holding onto a gracious hand held out by the blond Avox boy, and then together we walk to the square. "You know, they absolutely hate me here, right?" Liz says. "They might, but I never will." I reply.

**Liz POV-**

Luke and I patiently wait for when it's time to go onstage. Effie is helping me with what I say so I don't offend anyone but also don't seem to be playing favorites. "Am I allowed to say something about mom? Like that she didn't kill Rue?" I ask. Effie shrugs. "Say whatever you want. And I mean that. Just be a little careful, and be aware of what could happen once you say it." My dad says. "And take 5 seconds to think about what you say before you say it." My mom adds.

An older woman announces our names, and we walk out. Nobody makes a sound. Nothing. No clapping. No boos. Nothing. I wait for it to end, but it doesn't. I smile, feeling the rubber bands stretch slightly. The woman congratulates us and hands us our bouquets of roses, and then the moment I have been waiting for happens. She asks me if I have anything to say.

I go to the microphone and begin in a clear, bold voice "I understand that there was a misunderstanding between Katrina Hayes and me. She was a huge threat to me, and that is so true. But her reason for wanting to kill me is something that is very untrue. Her cousin, Rue, was in the Games with my mother. And she died. This much we all know. My mother was taunting Katniss Everdeen with the fact that she had killed Rue, but this fact is untrue. She wanted something that would make Katniss crack. In reality, a boy from District 1, named Marvel, had killed Rue. My mom did not. And I told Katrina that. She wanted to be allies, and if I was a little less scared of her I would have said yes. She was a threat to me, and I promise, she truly is someone to be proud of. And my mom felt horrible for what happened to Rue. So much in fact that she made Rue my middle name. Thank you for welcoming us into your wonderful district, and I hope that there are no hard feelings." I say. Some light clapping comes and then Luke and I make the rational decision of walking off. 

My mom snaps our picture, this time with me in Luke's arms, each of us smiling at the other. I already know it's going to turn out to be a perfect picture. Luke and I go back to the train and I ask him how long until we get to District 12. He says about 20 minutes. So we get our party outfits on, mine a stunning red dress with slanting black lace ruffles along the front. The straps were thin, and I looked perfect. My dad comes in and tells me and Luke something weird. Rue's family started a riot as soon as Luke and I left. They were talking shit about the Games and the Capitol and stuff, and two of Katrina's cousins had been severely injured in the process. The others were fine and well, but being charged with criminal insanity. We share a laugh at that one. Now I know where Katrina got her courage.

We left the train and I see the square of District 12. All fine and fixed. "It's….beautiful." Luke says. Katniss and Peeta come out after us. "You like? It happened while you were on the Tour." Peeta says. "Come quick. We don't want anyone seeing you." I giggle and Luke picks me up.

I squeal and then shut up as we go behind a curtain and into a tent with a youngish woman stands with a clipboard. "Peeta! Katniss! Thank god. You're here right on time." Katniss smiles. "Hello Madge. How's your father?" She asks. Madge laughs. "I'm sure he's watching over me. But I swear, I am the worst mayor ever." The woman that supposedly named Madge says.

I stand next to Luke and hope that someone helps me into the conversation. "Madge, you've met our son Luke I presume." Peeta says. Madge looks at Luke. "I have. Always a pleasure to see you dear. But I don't believe I have met this young lady? Katniss, Peeta, how busy have you been?" She says cheerfully. "Oh. She's not ours. She's Clove and Cato's daughter. Madge, meet Elizabeth Hirsch, Luke's fiancée and fellow Victor." I smile and shake Madge's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I say.

"Darling, you're far too formal. And now you look familiar. The way you killed that boy from District 1 was genius. Simply genius." She replies. She laughs lightly. My parents aren't here, because they had some business to take care of apparently with the person who is going to be at home to help me. I don't even know what to say.

"Thank you. I really felt bad about it. But only one…well, two in our case, can win this thing. Better that I made it a bit quicker. Some literally took 20 minutes to finally go." I think of Marcus. He was alive for a little while, but not for 20 minutes. Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I just say that?

"So what's our cue to come on?" Luke asks. "Well, I was thinking I would be like, well they were coming, but they aren't here, and then you should walk on and have a microphone and be like this isn't the bathroom. Oh hi there! What do you think?" I think for a second. "That is the perfect idea." I say.

Luke nods and Madge goes on stage to start things up. We wait for her cue, and then walk on, me saying "Luke, I don't think this is the bathroom."And then everyone erupts into cheers, screams and clapping, along with yelling. I start laughing and Luke smiles and wraps an arm around me.

"So, obviously we see that Luke, our own male tribute, is here and well, but what was Alice Dawson like?" Madge asks. "She was very nice. So friendly." Luke says. This gets a lot of laughter from the crowd. "And she was so…well, let's face it, the girl was gorgeous, and I thought I could lose Luke any second to her." I say.

More laughter. This is going so well. "And folks, look at this young lady. Did you know that they are getting married?" Madge says. Luke and I look at each other. I hold up my finger, which now has the promise ring on it. "I have a promise ring to prove it." I say.

Luke steps away from me and over toward Madge. He slips a hand behind his back and I see her hand him something. He steps back toward me and kneels down in front of me. "Elizabeth Hirsch, will you marry me?" He asks with a smile. I open my mouth and gasp as he opens the little black velvet box.

The ring inside is so beautiful. Silver with a pink diamond center….shaped like the Mockingjay pendant I have. "YES! YES YES YES!" I scream. Luke jumps up and I kiss him. He takes my hand and slides the ring expertly onto my finger. We stand there for a minute in complete bliss. Confetti rains down on us in rainbow colors.

Everyone shouts and Luke and I stand there, frozen in time. We kiss once again as more confetti rains down and then I can't help crying hot, happy tears of wonder. I hope Miklisho is watching this. Let that show him that I don't want him. I am happy enough with my life at this very second. And we haven't even gotten to the District wide party yet.

_**Adorable, right? I loved writing this so much. And I can't believe I took this so long to write it. Seriously, this is 9 pages on Microsoft word. But I had so much to include and write. I hope that all of you loved this. I am still looking for people in my role play/contest. Everyone besides Liz, Luke, Octavia, Jarrica and Katrina are up for anyone to take. But you need to tell me who you want before I give the character to someone else. Leave me a review and let me know. Or send me a PM. Either one of these works. And I would also love for you to submit a review for everything in this chapter in general. I love hearing from you. Please, review and let me know what you're thinking. I can't read minds, but if I could I would be Sooooo happy. Who can I talk to in order to make that happen?**_


	31. PARTY!

_**So in the last chapter, there was an argument of epic proportions, a wedding proposal, and a specially made wedding ring! Wow. Yeah, this is going to pale in comparison to that in so many ways, but I am going to try and make this an awesome chapter no matter what. OK, here you go. Enjoy the party!**_

Luke and I dismount the stage and we head to the biggest tent I have ever seen. It's gotten dark now, and as everyone comes into the tent tons of candles, not to mention the light of the stars and moon make this a amazing party. "I'll go and get us some punch. You….mingle. Get to know the people I've known all my life." I smile as he walks away, and then I am bombarded by people.

Boys my age that are commenting on how sexy I am, to which I say thank you.

Women that are Katniss' age that say I am beautiful.

Little girls and boys that want my autograph and say I look like a princess.

All sorts of people that ask me to take a look at my ring. I've barely gotten a chance to look at it and already I am flaunting it around to people I don't know.

Madge comes over and congratulates me. "You and him planned this, didn't you?" I laugh. "No. Katniss and Peeta knew he was doing it. They gave me the box to give to him. But what fun would it have been if you have known? I mean that was incredible. You were showing off a cute little promise ring. Now you have a engagement ring. A ring worthy of you." She says.

"Are you married?" I ask. She shows me her ring finger. Pale, thin, and bare. No ring shows on it, as mine does. "I have a boyfriend, but you don't know him. He used to live around here. But now he's in District 5…I think. It's all very top secret since life in District has a very important job with people that need help." I nod.

"Oh, of course. I mean, with all the drama and tragedy, I wouldn't want everyone knowing where I was at all times either. What's his name?"

She looks at me and twists a strand of hair around her finger. "I shouldn't say. We're keeping it a secret until I'm a little older .I'm 31, and he's 33." I roll my eyes. "Please. Just a little bit of information." I plead. She sighs.

"He was a very close friend of Katniss. Peeta hates him with all his heart, because he liked Katniss. A lot. At one point, but now he likes me." I think it over for a moment. "Can you tell me his name? Last name? Just tell me his last name." I beg. She groans. "Hawthorne. His last name is Hawthorne." She replies.

I stop prodding her for information, satisfied with all of it. Hawthorne. I'll have to keep my eye out for someone with that last name.

Luke comes back and hands me a cup of something red. I drink it, not even caring what it is. It tastes like wine. I gulp a little more of it. Then some music starts blaring and all the adults and kids go and sit down. The teens get out on the dance floor and start tearing it up with moves.

Even in a dress, I can bump and grind like nobody's business. Luke turns me around and starts kissing me. I get him off. "Save it for the slow songs. You know there will be some. Luke nods and we go back to randomly dancing and having tons of fun. I connect with some other girls my age and soon enough a slow song comes through the air

. Luke puts his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck, and we sway back a forth a little. I look around, seeing most of the other couples actually dancing. "What do you know about dancing?" I ask Luke. "Next to nothing. I've never been much of a dancer." He replies. "Then allow me to teach you." I say.

I take his right hand and place it on my side, right under my ribcage. And then I direct his left hand upright. Then I place my right hand in his left one and my left one on his shoulder. "Now just follow the music. One two three, one two three. Hear it?" I say. "Yeah." He replies. We step and spin and he twirls me around a few times before the music finally ends. A slower song comes on. He puts his arms around my back and I lay my head on his shoulder, putting my hands where ever I feel is comfortable. I sneak a quick look around. We're doing what everyone else is doing. Actually, everyone else is doing what we are. Wow. I'm a trendsetter now. I am liking this Victor thing more and more every minute.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see a boy with golden hair and dreamy brown eyes standing there behind me with a smile. "Mind if I cut in?" He asks. Luke says he doesn't, and the boy begins to make a nice frame for me to match. I put my hand in his, feeling a firm grip, and I put my hand lightly on his shoulder.

I don't know this guy, but something about him makes me feel…safe. And he's alluring somehow. The music swirls and swells into a beautiful melody, and I feel as though I've been transported into a magical world or dream and fantasy. When the music stops he makes a bow, and I hesitantly curtsy.

He takes me by the hand and pulls me away from everyone else. Nobody seems to notice. I protest a little, but the boy is not letting go. "Come on baby, can't you just let me have what I came for?" I jerk off his hand. Not that it matters. We're away from everyone else, in some woods. I didn't know there were woods here. I guess there are woods everywhere. I am so scared I'm talking about the woods.

"And what did you come for?" I ask in a bored tone. He turns to me and comes a step closer, pulling him into his arms. "Some sex is all. Nothing major." He replies with a fake little frown. I look at him and open my mouth. "Oh, so you can talk again?" I ask. He looks confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, who am I kidding? You seemed to see through this disguise." He replies in a smooth voice that I used to think belonged to a boy from District 12. "Did you put in contact lenses?" I ask. "Oh yes, and I dyed my hair brown too. Doesn't it look convincing?" Miklisho says. I stare at him. "It may look convincing, but with that voice and that personality, nobody would believe you are from District 12. I'm going back to the party. With my husband, Luke.

He glances at me and as I turn around, he grabs me by the arm and yanks me back, holding a glinting knife in his hand. "How about now?" He asks. I start breathing deeply. "LUKE! LUKE HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME" I scream. I start to worry that nobody can hear me. Luke runs through the trees and comes at Miklisho. "Let her go." He demands. He puts on that fake voice again.

"Yeah, of course man. She was the one who pulled me out here." He says.

I look at him and poke him in the eye, expertly pulling out a contact lens. I grab Miklisho and hold him still. "Believe me; he's not from District 12. And I did not pull him out here." I say through gritted teeth. Luke grabs Miklisho by the shirt. "Get lost! Can't you tell when you're not wanted? This is a party for us. Either stop trying to kill us, or leave, because we don't need you being stupid here to ruin everything." He says.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you then." He says. He runs through the woods and I wave as he goes away. "I'm so sorry. I should have known something was up." I say. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are ok. Never scare me like that again. I thought you were raped. Or worse."

We stand together for a moment and go back to the party, where we dance until we're dizzy and drink until we're drunk. Then we have some fun with some other couples at the party, and at 4:30am we finally go back to the train with Katniss and Peeta. My parents are in their pajamas, lounging on a couch when we get there, watching the 74th Hunger Games. "What? What the hell is this! You're watching without me? Scoot over!" I say to my dad, pushing him.

He groans and moves and then I sit down and watch my mom almost kill Katniss with her knife. She starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Katniss asks. "Nothing. Just the way I almost killed you. I was good back then." My mom replies. Thresh gets into the picture. He grabs my mom and Katniss starts laughing. "What's so funny?" My mom asks. "Nothing. Just how I had to save your ass there!" She laughs.

Then we watch more of the Games, and as Katniss and Peeta snuggle in the dark cave, Luke lowers the lights. And as my mom and dad slowly kill off a girl from District 5 that the four of them had nicknamed Fox face, they share their first kiss. And later on, we see…well, how I came to be, except this time was the time before that. And Katniss and Peeta lie together and fall asleep in real time, falling asleep.

And then at the final six, when Marvel and Glimmer are about to die together of tracker jacker stings, my parents fall asleep.

And then as soon as Claudius Templesmith announces that they had won, I fall asleep and Luke carries me to my room, kisses me goodnight, and goes to sleep next to me.

**_Well, I think that was pretty good. Not as good as the last chapter, but good all the same. Please, submit a review and let me know what you are thinking. I would love to hear from you. So please, send me a PM, or, and I like this better when it comes to thoughts of the story, send me a review so I can stop , I'll update soon. Until then, study up and tell me if you want to take the fan quiz if you haven't , now I really am going. Bye! Delicious Love, MrsLuke__Castellan. the odds be ever in your favor!_**


	32. Touring Ends and I Meet Enobaria

_**Hey everybody, what's up? I know that I have been doing a lot of role-play lately, but for the next few chapters, it's nothing but story. Starting right where I left off when Liz and Luke fell asleep after going to District 12. Just in case it has been such a long time since I last posted a real chapter that you had forgotten. Again, I apologize. Here's a chapter to make up for the other stuff. I promise, just for all of you awesome readers, I'll work on making this chapter especially long (I am writing this authors note before I write the actual chapter, and I am lazy enough to not change it after I finish.) But for the extremely long chapter, I need some extremely long reviews. I'll try and give you something to comment on. Actually, I can think of 4 things right now that are going to make you gasp or laugh (or more, maybe scream? That would be epic) from surprise or funny stuff. Enjoy :D**_

**Peeta POV-**

Is Luke insane? Sleeping in the same bed with Liz? Well, I can't say I blame him. Liz is a good girl. They wouldn't do anything bad. Or would they? No. They wouldn't. At age 32, I am already having my mid life crisis. Shouldn't that happen in like….15 years? Oh well. Maybe its stress induced.

I walk in to Liz's compartment and gently shake Luke awake. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He mumbles.

"Nothing son. I just wanted to tell you that you need to be awake. It's the last day of the Victory Tour."

He practically strangles Liz when shaking her awake.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY!" She yells.

"Liz! It's the last day of the Victory Tour!"

I step out before I make things get awkward. Katniss always tells me I shouldn't eavesdrop. But when it's my son and his future _wife_ (that word is still hard to say when talking about Luke), I need to make sure that nothing bad is happening between them. They are only 15 after all.

**Liz POV-**Luke shakes me awake, and when he tells me it's the last day of the Victory Tour, I nearly scream. Peeta walks out of the room just as I wake up, and I throw my arms around Luke and kiss him until I feel like stopping.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Luke says with a shaky breath.

I kissed him for a pretty long time. Not a huge surprise that he's at a loss for breath.

"Nope." I say flirtatiously.

"Coffee?" He asks.

"No thank you." I reply.

He's trying to get me out of the room, and I don't know why, but I am not letting up that easy. He's either going to tell me what is going on or I am not going to leave.

"So…what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I watched you sleep, nearly died trying to kill Miklisho in my dreams, and then made out with your mother. Honestly Liz, what do you think is up? We were sleeping all night. You fell asleep right after the Games on the video ended."

I never do that." I exclaim.

"I know. You get tired when you've partied. And when you're drunk."

"I was not drunk! Everyone on this train would know if I was drunk." I reply.

"Exactly. How much did you drink last night?"

"Um…like 1 cupful." I reply.

"Yeah, and you weigh like 90 pounds. One cupful can make you drunk."

"Whatever Luke. I doubt it. But whatever. Believe what you want to believe." I laugh.

Then I climb out of bed and Luke follows. We go immediately to the styling car, where for the second morning in a row, Vilnius and Argentina are making out with cigarettes perched between their manicured fingers.

I still haven't gotten over the initial jolt of excitement when I see my outfits for the tour. I have loved most of the things I've worn so far, but this dress that I would wear in District 1 may have been my favorite when Melody pulled it out of its garment bag. It was simply a Grecian style black dress with silver ribbon on the bodice. It was elegant in a simple way, and I loved it.

Luke didn't have anything particularly special. At least, nothing that really changed. I realized that I was the one that decided our mood and action. If we were being aggressive, I was the one looking aggressive. If we were being gentle, I wore a simple and less flashy dress. I had the deciding factor. I guess that's what I get for being a girl.

"Try it on." Melody said simply.

I slid myself out of my pajamas and into the dress. The chiffon felt good and cold against my skin, like liquid ice…oh wait, there's a name for that. Water. The chiffon felt like black water.

Luke left the room for a moment, along with everyone else. I was left by myself, and for once, I was a little grateful. I'd hate to admit the fact that I was scared out of my mind that Miklisho would show up and somehow ruin this appearance. This was going to be one of the most amazing appearances of the tour, because the people in District 1 were bound to hate me. Maybe they hated Luke, but they at least hated me. And I couldn't be happier about that fact. Why did I have a feeling he would just pop up in public and announce that he was alive? Because it seemed like something he would totally do.

"Help me." I whisper to the air around me in a whispered prayer to a god I hoped existed.

I look around the room, wringing my hands. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the vanity mirror and walk slowly over. I place my fingers on the edge of the marble, and before I can make myself stop, I've collapsed into the chair, placed my head and my hands and started sobbing.

My life had become a series of TV airings, appearances, wedding plans, makeup overuse, and death threats. As much as I loved Luke, I didn't want to get married to him. I didn't want to grow up so fast. I know I sound bratty and mean and terrible, but I was forcing myself to put on a smile for the cameras. Holding myself back near painfully to resist screaming "Why the hell do I have to be getting married?" to anyone who asked with a cheesy smile and excited squeals to see my new engagement ring.

I hold up my hand, looking at that perfect little pink Mockingjay shaped diamond that glittered on my left ring finger. I still couldn't believe Luke had proposed to me. Like I said, I loved him, but I didn't think he would ask me, let alone _have _a ring, so soon. I almost said no before saying yes. I know, hard to believe. But it's the truth- I was scared of commitment. Or maybe I was just scared of everything coming to an end as to my perfect teen life.

I hear the door creak open and I quickly wipe away my tears. To make it look like I am doing something, I pick up a perfume bottle and spray some around near me. The overpowering scent of flowers….I think…..fill the air, and I hold back a cough. I watch in the mirror as Luke walks up behind me. I swivel around and face him.

"Hey baby." He says.

He wears a pair of black dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. That's my classy fiancée for you. Wow. That word hurts me to think about.

I feint a smile and pretend to have not been completely bawling my eyes out a moment ago.

"I have something for you." He says.

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I blush.

"You didn't need to give me anything. You proposed to me. We're getting married, and that is the ultimate gift." I reply with a laugh.

"You and I both know you enjoy gifts. Just…turn around and close your eyes."

I follow his direction, and I feel his cold fingers brush my neck. Then I feel his lips sucking on my neck.

"Luke, stop it! My dad will kill you." I say with my eyes still closed.

"Of course. Sorry about that. I'd hate to upset your dad." Luke laughs.

The pressure from my neck lifts, and I feel something cold graze my neck.

"There. Finished. You can look now."

I open my eyes and look at my reflection. Hanging from my neck is a gold chain with a small black gem in the center. It looks beautiful with my dress.

"Luke. It's beautiful."

"You like it? It's an Onyx stone. They're the only black gemstone. I thought you would like it. They have attitude and individuality. Just like you."

I stand up and come to his side. He holds my face in his hands and kisses me gently. We don't try and do anything more. Just a simple, gentle kiss. We don't release. That is, we don't stop kissing until Vilnius and Argentina come in. Luke pulls his lips away from mine, his eyes teary.

"We'll give you a minute." Argentina says softly.

She and Vilnius leave again.

"Why are you crying?" I ask Luke.

He gives me a smile, tears sliding down his face like raindrops on a window.

"It's just that I love you so much. I could love you my entire life and never, ever, feel like I deserve you. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met, and I hope that I will be a good enough husband to suit the incredible wife I know that you will be."

I smile at Luke and stand on my toes, planting another kiss on his soft lips.

"You are wonderful. Never forget that. And you will be the most amazing husband in all of Panem. And you'll be a hell of a lot better at being a parent then I am. I mean really, it's not that hard. I am not a person that likes kids. So you'll be a lot better naturally." I say, trying to make Luke laugh.

Anything to make him stop crying. I hate seeing him cry. It makes me heart split to pieces and my brain go numb, and I can't think of anything besides me being a terrible person. He wipes away a tear with his hand.

"Let's finish getting ready so we can flaunt our victory over Miklisho." I say.

"And Silke. We can't forget about Silke Deprie." Luke replies.

"Really? That girl was dead as a doornail before she was off that pad for 10 seconds. Miklisho stabbed her too quickly. I doubt she would have done anything good in the Arena anyway. She was an airhead. All the girls in District 1 are." I say with an annoyed tone.

Luke smiles back at me. He's happy that I'm back to my normal self after our little episode.

"And are all the boys perverts like Miklisho."

"I suppose we'll find out today."

I head to the door and when I open it, Algeria falls into the room at my feet. I frown and cross my arms over my chest.

"I wasn't snooping. I was doing nothing of the sort."She gets up and Argentina and the others file in. Melody takes me to my vanity and puts on all my makeup.

"No ruining this. You have only 10 minutes after the stop in 1 until you get to 2."She says.

"So in other words, don't be licking each other's lips and messing all this up." Norlina adds.

"Darn it. Because I was _really _going to lick off that _delicious _looking lipstick." Luke says.

I put on a pair of black sandals and walk out of the train like a model. Six Peacekeepers come to my side, and 6 to Luke's, who walks behind me. People here hate us so much that having us stand together is not even an option if we want to come remotely close to staying alive.

I hate this District. District 1 is where all the luxurious things come from. As I walk down the polished streets, I see that the name isn't just for show- District 1 is the most grand. The most regal. Whatever word you choose to use to describe this magical place, it could be. For one brief moment, I hate my own district for not looking like this. We are the closest to being Capitol people, but these people live better.

Like I said, for a moment. But then I snap out of it and walk with Luke up to the stage to stand in the wings. I look around, expecting Miklisho to try and strangle me with a rope or stab me in the heart, but I don't see him anywhere yet.

The man I saw in the Reapings video take the stage and announce in a bold voice that we are there. People boo and hiss, and as I walk out to the man, Luke clutching my hand next to me, I hear a ton of people sobbing.

Looking down, I see the entire first row is in tears, and half of them are guys I would have used to call attractive, and they all hold black roses. The other half of the row composed of a few blond girls with extremely fake looking faces and bodies, a couple that was maybe a few years older than my parents sobbing, the man holding the woman to him, and a bored looking woman with at least….12….yeah, there are 12 kids with her, crying and holding hands. The woman's lower lip quivers, and then she breaks into sobs too. I figure that that woman was either Miklisho or Silke's mother, and all those children were siblings to one of them.

"And now, Ms. Velvet Deprie would like to say a few words in honor of her daughter, Silke."

The woman and the man mount the stage, and the woman takes the microphone from the mayor.

"My daughter was a wonderful girl. She did everything she was supposed to. She was brilliant, and exceptionally beautiful. When she was Reaped, I really was thinking she would come home. She would have been going to Prom this year. She would have gone so far in everything. And now….well….now she's gone. And there's nothing I can do to get her back. I can only hope that somewhere, she is watching down on us, and hearing me say that I was proud of her, and I loved her with everything she did."

The woman holds her composure for most of the speech, and then at the end, she cries gently. Her husband takes her by the hand. I do the right thing, even if it isn't what Snow would want. I go to the woman, and I give her a sympathetic hug. She stops crying and hands me the microphone.

"Silke was an amazing person. I can't say I knew her well, but I do know that she would have been an excellent person to be friends with. Anyone who knew her should honor her memory. And while I wish I could say she had helped me, I can't. I was allies with her, though I never had the honor to fight with her by my side. I know that she would have been a huge threat, and she would have gone far."

Luke nods and sheds a tear or two. He makes an obvious attempt to make people see that he is as sorry about Silke's death as I was showing.

Silke's parents disappear back into the crowd, and the other woman comes to the stage. She's Miklisho's mom.

"My son was as brave as any other boy in Panem. He stood up for what he believed was right. And when everyone around him was taking steroids to help themselves enhance their skills, he thought it was right. But his skill was not based off of the steroids. He had skill all on his own and he did everything he could to try and come home to his 12 younger brothers and sisters. He knew I needed help with them and he volunteered for his younger brother. He knew what he was sacrificing, and he got vicious to protect himself, just as I know that that girl-" she points a finger at me, "-there did. Miklisho acted from instinct. Any Career tribute needs to have drive and excellence, and he had enough of it to fill 20 people his age. I am proud that he was, and will always be, my son, and I am honored to say that I applaud Liz and Luke on their Victory. They deserve none of the madness and disrespect we here are offering them."

I hug the woman, and this time, I have to fight very hard not to cry.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am so sorry that Miklisho couldn't win. I had to kill him so my allies wouldn't die. So Luke wouldn't die, and I-" the woman presses a finger into my lips.

"Say nothing more. You love Luke. Women do so much for love. I blame you for nothing but a guilty conscience. Clear it. All of the Games and their events are in the past for this year, and they will never come back the same."

Luke and I stand on the stage, and two by two, the boys with the roses come up, and one of them each hands us one rose, until every boy has gone and given us a rose. I shake hands with a few of them. It seemed like the civil thing to do. They all looked back at me with tear stained eyes and pale, overly fake looking faces. They all were murmuring things about Silke as they walked away.

Luke and I left the stage and stood with our parents. I hugged my dad and cried, and he didn't yell at me. My mom hugged me from the other side. We walked to the train in silence. Before we entered, Effie made us take a deep breath and calm ourselves. The scary thing was I had no idea she was there at all. We all did what she said so we could get back to the train and get ready for District 2.

Melody and Vilnius went to get our clothes as we did our hair and makeup. Yeah, they let us do it. Luke was brushing his hair out. I was curling mine and clipping it up into a perfect bun. I added my red lipstick and black mascara. Thick eyeliner and brown eye shadow would match what Melody told me. I was wearing red, and that's all she said. Melody rushed in, gave us our bags, and then walked right back out again to get ready for something else. Luke and I start pulling off our District 1 clothes and putting on our district 2 clothes. Luke has a super tight white shirt, black leather jacket, and a red tie to match my dress. I step into my dress, which is red, and short, and sexy. I stood by the vanity and examined myself. I looked good. But I still couldn't get myself to stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks, coming to my side.

"Nothing. Just nervous, that's all."

"About what?" Luke probes me for more, but I barely say anything.

"It's nothing. Zip me up?" I reply.

He comes and pulls the zipper up on my dress. It fits snugly around me, but not enough to make me uncomfortable.

"Please Liz, tell me why you are so nervous."

"Fine. I…well, there's a Victor in my district named Enobaria. She won the 62nd Hunger Games. She's….my idol. Everyone has a role model that they idolize, and she's mine. She's one of the most vicious tributes ever known. My mom was compared to her, but Enobaria was still better. She's going to be at the party, and I am nervous she'll come up and hate me. I don't think I'll be able to handle that if she does."Luke smiles.

"Nobody could ever hate you. Enobaria would be stupid not to love you. You are vicious, don't you worry about that.""Thank you. But your nice words don't make anything easier. I'm still nervous." I say, clipping the pair of black dangly earrings in.

The same ones I wore on the train to the Capitol when I was convinced that Marcus was going to have a heart attack. I remember that day, even though it was months ago. I wished I could forget everything about Marcus, but the truth was, I couldn't. There was a small sliver of myself that didn't want him forgotten. And so far, that small sliver was a hell of a lot stronger than the rest of me.

Luke wraps an arm around my waist and my head tilts back. His lips come so close to my mouth….so close…..

"HEY! I said no kissing!" Melody shrieks at us.

Luke and I groan simultaneously. Melody smirks.

"Hey, it's the rule. Just follow it and you'll stay on my good side."Luke and I head off the train, and this time, we don't need Peacekeepers.

"HEY PRINCESS!" Somebody screams in the square.

I look around and see Brent with his glasses and goofy grin. He runs to me and tries to hug me, but I push him off me.

"Hey hey hey, watch the dress." I say

."Oh my god! You have no idea how much everybody has been missing you. Tina is so far behind on her campaign. No need to thank us. We did everything but sabotage to make you get ahead. The fact that you're a Victor makes you twice as likely to be Prom Queen. And we kicked out Sam. He took it much better than we thought. You won't be seeing Xavier for a couple days. He's still ashamed of his battle scar. Sam cut him in the cheek. It scabbed up really grossly. And don't even get me started about how he bruised his-"

"Brent, have you met my fiancé, Luke?" I interrupt.

I knew what he was going to say. I'm used to it, but Luke would think I was gross and scummy to hang out with Brent after he finished that sentence.

"No. I have not had the honor. How dare you, Liz! Say, you wouldn't have any cigarettes on you, would you?"

"Brent. Come on! You know you're the one that is supposed to be supplying the cigarettes. And dude, you are such a-"

"LIZ! Got to go!" Effie trills.

I wave goodbye to Brent and walk to the stage with Luke. Artemis greets us, and Luke and I walk up to the sound of deafening applause.

"Wow. They are loud here." Luke has to yell at me over the noise.

"It get's louder honey." I reply.

I go and stand by Artemis. She wraps me up in a hug and shakes Luke's hand.

"Your Victors of the 88th Hunger Games…Luke Mellark (tons of screaming and clapping)….and our very own…LIZ HIRSCH!"

As Artemis announces my name, I hear and see Team Victory making the best of the noise themselves. They are jumping up and down, screaming their heads off, and of course, screaming the dirtiest things they can think of. So dirty I can't say some of them to this day.

Artemis hands us each a bouquet of roses, and then Marcus's family comes to the stage. I smile at them and try to hold back my tears. His mom hugs me.

"I am so happy for you dear. If Marcus couldn't win, I am so happy that it was you that won."

"Marcus was a deathly amazing tribute." I say in a cool tone.

This puts a light in her eyes. Saying someone is "deathly amazing" is the highest compliment you can get in District 2 these days. Marcus's mother plants a kiss of my cheek and hands me a pin of a sword.

"He would want you to have it. Now I can end my sorrow, knowing his prized possession is in the possession of you."

I shake her hand and hug her one last time, and then I dismount the stage. Brent is such a liar.

Xavier came running to the front of the crowd with the other Victories behind him, making the sounds of the ancient Native American tribes with a "WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA" sound. I started laughing.

My parents and Katniss and Peeta came up quickly before the chaos and informed us they would not be attending the party. Even better. Jason hoists me up and spins me around. Xavier hands me a cigarette.

"Honey, smoke that. All the way down. When you're pregnant, you can't." I don't protest.

I take the cigarette and take a puff. I gag and sputter.

"Dude. This is crap. What happened to the kind we used to smoke?"

"They went out of trend. These are all the rage, and cost ½ as much." Jason says.

We all walk to the Justice Building, and we go to the top floor, where the party happens. It's elite as elite can be. Only ¼ of the district is even considered to be invited. I know Enobaria will be here though. The set of gold French doors open and the Victories step in.

"We have an entrance to make." I say.

A few minutes later, Luke and I step into the brightly lit room. Everyone erupts into applause and I smile and smirk and wave. We walk down the steps, and I don't trip on my immense heels. I scan the room and find the bar. I take Luke's hand and we walk together over. And the first thing we do is order an apple margarita. The bartender doesn't ask any questions when I flash him a pearly white smile. The rubber bands are long gone, but I know my smile is still perfectly straight and shiny. I walk to a crowd of people are start talking. And then I spot her…

"Luke." I hiss.

"What?" He asks.

"That's her. Enobaria."

Across the room, a woman looking to be in her twenties wearing a stunning silver halter dress smiles with white teeth, and gold tipped fangs she had specially made.

"She has fangs." Luke says simply.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I breathe.

I have to fight to keep myself breathing in a steady pace. My heart is threatening to leap out of my chest.

"So, why does she have fangs?" Luke asks.

I think for a moment. I had heard this story a million times. Memorized every word practically.

"Well, she was 17 when she entered the Games. And the most major kill she ever made was vicious. She ripped out someone's throat with her teeth!" I exclaim.

"That's disgusting." Luke says, wrinkling his nose.

"Here, it's a huge accomplishment." I quip.

"She looks so young. Like, younger then our parents."Luke observes.

"She does, but she is older. She's…43." I reply.

We stand there is silence for a moment. I take a sip of my margarita.

"Well go talk to her." Luke exclaims. I nearly choke when the margarita goes down my throat that time."What? You…I ….I can't just go talk to her. She's her."

"I'm sure she loves when people go and talk to her. Go ahead. Go. I'll be right here when you get done talking to her."He pushes me a little, and I cross the room gracefully. That is, I don't fall on my face and/or butt. I approach Enobaria slowly, and then I am close enough. I take a breath, put on a smile, and start talking to the woman I had admired forever.

"Excuse me? Enobaria?" She looks up at me.

"Hello there." She exclaims.

"I just wanted to say I think that you are amazing. Simply incredible."

She doesn't reply, so I say the one thing that pops into my head.

"I love your fangs."

She smiles at me, and I see the shine of the gold.

"Thank you. I used to think they were too flashy, but now I love them as well."

"It's Elizabeth, right?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say hesitantly.

. "Ughhhhhhh. Ma'am? You're far too formal! Call me Enobaria. We're friends."

"Friends?" I gasp.

"Yes….is that alright?" She replies.

"Of course. I was just surprised someone of your standards would want to be friends with me."

"Oh! You are too funny! I have to be friends with someone as creative and clever as you. I mean, the way you murdered that boy the first night with seduction. Genius! It was absolutely sinister! More than my own actions even."

"Really?" I yell.

"Yes. You are such an inspiration. To me. And to anyone who sees you."

"Thank you! I have idolized you since I could walk practically."

"That's wonderful! I appreciate that. I am going to go to the bathroom, but it has been a pleasure talking to you." She puts a hand on my shoulder, and a chill goes down my spine. Then she pulls me into a hug, and the second she's out of sight, I am running back to Luke, who has a huge smile on his face.

"So how'd it go?" He says.

"She. Touched. Me." I stammer. He nods.

"Is that all?"He says, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes in a interrogational way.

"Shut up! I'll tell you later. Let's party! This is for us after all."He takes me hand and we go and dance for a long while.

We drink, we eat, and we dance. With anyone that wants to dance with us, we say yes. And at the stroke of midnight, the party has ended. Everyone begins to clear out.

I look around the room, and suddenly that pang of guilt and pain hits me like a bullet.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Luke asks.

"Nothing. Just….Marcus. He wanted to win so badly. Almost as much as I did. I already had glory just for being alive. He didn't. He deserved to win, but he didn't. And I feel terrible about it."

Luke wraps an arm around my neck, and we walk back to the square. And from there, we go to the Victor's Village, and to my new house. There's a note on the door from my parents-

_**Everything is already in there. Have fun sweetie! The key is under the mat. Luke can sleep over tonight. Katniss and Peeta gave him permission.**_

I smile and pick up the key. I twist it in the lock and step inside. Lemon floor polish scents everywhere. I flick on a light and see the magnificent house that is now mine. Although I am too tired to really take anything in. We walk up the stairs slowly, and then I open the door, turn on the light….and freeze. There is someone else in here.

I see a pair of boots sticking out of my closet. Then I see the body of the person. A boy. Man. I don't know. He looks my parents' age I guess. Then I see a head of short, somewhat spiky brown hair. And he's holding one of my bra's.

"Oh my god! Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? And why-" I walk over and snatch the bra out of his hand, "are you holding my bra?" I yell.

The man stands up, taller than me. Taller than my dad. But then again, both my parents are slightly taller than me.

"I have permission to be here." He says in a deep voice.

"By whom?" I ask.

"Clove and Cato Hirsch." He says.

"And _why _are you here?" I ask.

"I was assigned to be a bodyguard for their daughter, Elizabeth. I am guessing that would be you."

"Yeah. That answers two of my questions. Now, _who _are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant _Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne_."

_**So there were a few moments in here. Did I make any change in emotion for you? What made you cry? What made you laugh? What made you say "OH MY GOD!" so loud you swear your neighbors could hear you? And did anybody jump out of their seat when Gale showed up? I want to hear about it! All of it! Please, review and let me know what you are all thinking. Like I said, I would love to hear from you. Also, there is a poll on my profile (well, 2, but only one you have to take) about tributes. Please, go on there and vote so I can decide something important. Thank you! Delicious Love, MrsLukeCastellan**_


	33. Unexpected Reactions

_**So now that Gale has entered the story, I figure that things will be getting quite interesting around here. Well, more interesting than usual. Sorry this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the ones I've been posting recently, but this is just something random that I wanted to write and make a funny reaction to it. Also, you will notice I am mixing a lot of things from all three books into this. So the events that happened in the books where Katniss was 16 might have happened "2 years ago" when she was 29 in here. Just saying so you won't be confused. So, here it is. REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

Luke wraps a protective arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Luke, it's cool. I'll handle this." I say with a smile I hope is reassuring.

He pulls me out of the room and I see Gale cock an eyebrow as we walk away.

"You don't understand. That guy is Gale Hawthorne. He was like….in love with my mother. And I mean in love. He hates my dad and no doubt would hate me. You can't let him guard you."

"Maybe it's someone else. I doubt that is the same guy. It's been 14 years. And Madge said the Gale you're talking about is in District 5." I whisper back.

"What did Madge say?" Luke exclaims, almost angrily.

"Madge is dating Gale Hawthorne. The one in District 5 at least." I say back.

I realize I knew this when he didn't

"Fine. I suppose we can't jump to conclusions."

I smile at him and twitch my eyebrows playfully.

"I am so glad you see it my way." I say, planting a firm but sexy kiss on his lips.

"Don't say anything about being Peeta and Katniss' son. Maybe he doesn't know."Luke nods, takes my hand, and we walk back into my room, where Gale smirks at me.

He's hot. I'll be honest. He's pretty darn attractive.

"So….since you're going to be here, why don't we get to know each other better? Tell me a bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know, Ms. Hirsch?" He asks with a serious expression.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Originally, District 12." He replies.

I smile and think of another question.

"Are you single?'"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"That is classified. Rules #1- do not question me. I might just slit your throat faster than you can say knife."

"Alright then." Gale says coolly.

I think of my final question.

"Are you a virgin?"

"That would be classified."

"Hiding something?" I ask.

"No. I just don't think sex is a suitable content for a girl your age."

"Fair enough. But I am getting married and thinking about babies as of now. You remember that when I start killing people right under your nose."

Gale gets pale.

"That's what I thought. Just answer the questions."

Gale looks uneasy, and I take a few steps toward him. He steps back, and ends up falling into a chair. I put a hand on each armrest and lean my face closer to his. Our noses nearly touch.

"Answer. The .Questions. That is, if you want me to not send you back to your home with a nasty gash on your cheek." I say.

"I'm from District 12. I lived in 13 for a while, and then 5, and now I'm here. I am not single. I have a girlfriend from District 12 named Madge Undersee. And I am a virgin. There, please, let me up!" He says quickly with a small whimper.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask him.

"I am really hoping that you aren't Elizabeth Hirsch, because I don't think its ok for me to be attracted to my boss's daughter."

I reach my hand up and smack him so fast he has no time to react. His hand goes to his face, and then Luke steps up, yanking me away from the chair. Then he starts is own tirade.

"Do you know who I am?" Luke asks.

"No. I don't. Please don't slap me like she did. It really hurt." Gale replies. Luke smirks. He enjoys this power over his mom's old lover.

I hear something downstairs, but I don't think much of it. It's nobody.

"You better keep Liz safe. Or I swear to you, there will be some very important people after your scrawny white ass."

I gasp. Literally. No joke. I gasp, and Luke swivels around.

"You are so sexy right now." I say.

He smiles, and before I can run over and kiss him, my parents, Effie, Haymitch and Peeta and Katniss all come into my room. Katniss takes one look at Gale and screams. Peeta goes pale. Effie and Haymitch look stunned out of their right minds, and my parents look like themselves.

"Oh. I had no idea you arrived. We were expecting you tomorrow morning." My mom says.

"Thank you so much for doing this so quickly. We appreciate your protection for Liz." My dad adds.

"You…y-you….hired _him_ to guard your daughter? Why?" Effie says, growing paler with every word.

"He's qualified enough, and heaven knows we need someone qualified."

"Yeah. He's qualified when it comes to stealing people's wives too." Peeta pipes up.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are referring to." Gale replies.

It's been 14 years. It's funny that he doesn't recognize Peeta, Katniss, Effie, or Haymitch, but they remember him. It makes me cringe, but also want to laugh insanely. This is camera worthy.

"It's been 14 years since I've seen you." Haymitch says.

"14 years? I apologize. I don't remember any of you."

Katniss utters one single word that seems to do the job.

"Catnip."

Gale's eyes go wide.

"Katniss? Is that you?" He asks.

Katniss nods. "But that would mean…."

"You married Peeta?" He exclaims.

"How'd you know?" Peeta says, smacking a hand against his cheek while holding his mouth open.

"But….Katniss….can we talk for a moment?"

Peeta tries to hold her back, but Katniss follows Gale outside my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. I look out the window and see them standing there.

**Katniss POV-**

"You promised me! You promised me that you didn't love him! You told me you married Peeta because you were required to. You told me you would file for divorce! 2 years ago! And why haven't I heard from you? There were rumors that you were dead. In District 5, I didn't get much time to watch TV, but I thought you were dead. I was insane when that happened. And then I come here and see you stil married with him, parading around helping tributes that aren't even your responsibility after they finish the Games. What are you doing in District 2?" Gale screams.

Tears form around his grey eyes, and I find a tear or two coming down my own face.

"Gale, I…I couldn't leave Peeta. I hid something from you. I promise, I'll tell you about it as soon as I answer your questions. You haven't heard from me because I didn't want to talk to you! I have a husband, and I can't cheat on him, or leave him for you. It wouldn't be right. Peeta and I would both die if I did, we-"

"I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU! I WOULD HAVE_** DIED**_ FOR YOU KATNISS! YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING. AND I THOUGHT I WAS YOURS. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME MORE THEN PEETA!" His voice is growing louder and louder, and I wait in awkward silence for when Peeta comes out after hearing all of this.

"We would have had to abandon everything if the Capitol found out. If I cheated on Peeta, we would have lost not only our lives, but the lives of anyone who had ever helped us. Madge, my mom, Prim, Greasy Sae, anyone from District 12, Clove, Cato, Liz, Luke, your mom, Vick, Posie, Rory, and so many more Gale! They would have all died just so we could have our love. I realized that the second you went to 5. I realized I needed a man that wouldn't leave me every time the government told him he had to go. If you had loved me, you wouldn't have taken the job in 5. You would have come to me in thirteen, or twelve. I would have been there. But then it got to be too late, and I had a life that I couldn't, under any circumstances, give up. I haven't heard from you either. And don't lie. I know you gave up on me a while ago. You were and probably still are dating MADGE! She isn't me Gale! So we both have given up. Deal with it."

"And why are you in two? You still haven't answered that." He says, crossing his arms over his well muscled chest.

"I need to be here so I can watch over Luke and Liz."

"WHY! They aren't your responsibility. Leave that to their parents." Gale says.

"I am leaving it to their parents. Liz is Clove and Cato's son…and Luke….Luke is my son. Peeta is his father."

"He's _your son_! Since when? That boy is at least 15."

"Your right. He is 15. I've had a son for 15 years. You just never knew. My mom took care of him most of the time. Or Prim. Or anybody that could take care of him. My only requirement was to keep him a secret from you."

"Who would require you to do that?" Gale asks.

"Myself. I didn't _want _you to know."

I turn around and go back toward the house, and Gale grabs my hand. He spins me around and kisses me with his soft lips. I feel his tears stream down his face, and mine mix with his. We stand there, neither one of us pulling back out of it. And that is when I realize I could, and should, have Gale. Not my husband. But for now…I'll only pretend that I'm over him.

I pull back roughly and leave Gale puckering his lips in mid air.

"Forget about us Gale. We'll never be together."

I turn around and cry, knowing my Gale is standing there as upset as I am here.

_**Please review! Give me something I can work with. I need to know what you all are thinking. I loved writing this drama, and I want to know your opinion. And I think this is the first time in the entire story that Luke has swore. Am I right? Also, the poll on my profile is about which character(s) I should bring back into the story. If you haven't voted on it yet, please do. So far Marvel and Glimmer are coming back. If you don't like that, submit your vote and maybe that will change to having Rue and Thresh, Foxface, Marcus, or Maryann and Micheal coming back. I would love for all of you to vote. And if you like this story, add it to your favorites. If you have your own story, feel free to talk about me in it. I always need publicity. And if you want me to read your story, let me know. Send me a message or a review, and I will check it out if it sounds interesting. Trust me, I read all kinds of things. As long as I have read the story your fan fiction is based on, I will most likely read it. Thanks! I'll update ASAP! I NEED INSPIRATION TO WRITE FAST THOUGH!**_


	34. Back to School Blues

_**I give you today yet another chapter. This one is getting serious. Sort of. Liz is going back to school! And you may be wondering where the heck Luke is going to go. Well, he,Katniss,and Peeta are going home. Sucks, right? Well not to worry, everything will work out. And also, DRAMA ALERT! There will be some drama here, but not as much as the last chapter I'm afraid. Before I forget, I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my other story, In His Shadow, and I got really caught up in it. If you have read the Percy Jackson and The Olympians books, I encourge you to read this story. It's pretty good. And I would also like to reccomend three amazing authors I think all of you should check out. I'm not sure if they are even reading this story, but UnofficiallyGlimmer and UnofficiallyClove are two authors that MUST be checked out. You will cry,laugh,squeal,scream,or express your emotion in some other way every chapter. No joke! I never get tired of reading their work, and I doubt you will either. And the other author is one that hasn't actually posted anything yet, but has promised if this chapter is up by 10pm on November 3rd,2011, that she will post the first chapter of her story, which I have read as her Beta. It is fantastic, and when she posts the chapter, check out LyndseyRyder12. She's in my fave authors. Check tonight or tomorrow morning and if she kept her promise, there should be a chapter for a story. THERE BETTER BE LYNDS! I AM POSTING THIS BEFORE 10PM! Ok, here's the chapter that I know you have all been waiting for.**_

**Luke POV-**

I had never seen my parents so detached before. My parents had always been so calm, but never had I seen them so upset. Mom came inside and spoke to my dad for a moment, and then they paraded my back to the car before I even had time to say goodbye to Liz, let alone kiss hadn't spoken the entire way home, and you could cut the tention in that car with a knife. My dad was so upset, and my mom seemed scared, nervous,anxious, and jittery all at the same time. The only emotion I had ever seen of her was...well...mom.

How long would it be before we could be together again? A week? A month? I had to make wedding plans with her soon, and I had to go to Prom with her. Prom was the one thing she had wanted before we got married. She wanted to be Prom Queen, and I wanted to be there with her as her king.

I remembered something that Liz and I both had to do today. It would be the first day back to real school today for both of us. I would be going in 4 hours, since it's 4am right now, and then...Liz would be on her way there right now, since she goes to a Prep school.

**Liz POV-**

I trudged down the sidewalk, hands shoved in my pockets. I wore my stupid uniform, though after wearing all the other things in the Games and on the Victory Tour, I felt particularly naked now. It wasn't a hugely bad uniform. Looking at it, you would know I went to a preppy Prep school, and that was what made me upset. I liked my school, when I wasn't there. Yeah, so you could see my enthusiam as I walked down that sidewalk.

I had a crappy few days ever since the day after the party. It was a series of terrible talks, arguments, and assorted reasons to feel upset. With Gale. With my parents. And even with Luke, who didn't even seem to feel it was the right thing to say goodbye to me before leaving and going back to District 12. That bitch. I knew I would have to forgive him, but for now I was going to be extremely moody and upset.

Here, let me explain what had made me so miserable, because I truely don't think that you are understanding how bad this is, and what I had to go through.

First, it was the Gale Argument. Yeah, I named it. It was that bad.

I had walked in my room, where Gale was sitting in a chair writing something on a piece of paper with my pink feather pen. Not that I had cared that he was using it. I was perfectly calm, and it seemed nothing could really make me feel worse.

"So do you have anymore rules for me? You know, like not questioning you, or no talking?" Gale laughed.

I thought it over for a moment. I didn't want to seem rude, and I definetley wanted Gale to trust me.

"I don't have any rules. It's more of an answer to a question I would like."

Gale looked up from his paper, his grey eyes all agleam. I really didn't think he was all that older then me. Though Peeta and Katniss seemed to know him as a kid, so he must have been their age. Groan. Yeah, I didn't actually groan. That would be so out. Capitol Times had said it was better to say what you were implying rather then actually doing it. Saying groan instead of groaning. Ha ha. Yeah, never doing that again.

"Go ahead. Ask my_ anything_." Gale replied with a smile.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone I loved, would you?" I asked.

I might as well be daring if I was asking him _anything_ I wanted.

"Not unless they were harming you."

"But...not Luke...or my parents...or Katniss and _Peeta_, right?" I continued.

"If they made me believe that they were doing something to harm you, then yes. I would."

"But that isn't fair!" I insist.

"Not everything is fair. And not everyone is going to do what you say. Get that through your head, and you'll understand my job. I'm supposed to keep your parents happy. They said nothing about keeping you happy. I need to do what I need to do. That's the way it works. Speaking of you parents, your mother wanted to speak to you. I suggest you go, before she gets impatient." He said with a huge smirk.

I stood up, flipped my hair behind my shoulders, straightened up, and walked up heel over heel, something my mom had taught me to make people think you are professional. Although I don't think tripping over your shoes is a good thing. Wearing high heels with me wearing them and walking the way I was is not a good idea.

I got up, brushed myself off, and then walked regally down the steps, out the front door, and down the sidewalk. Then I thought better of it and pulled out my phone. I dialed Gale's number, because I'm lazy enough not to want to walk back in there to tell him off. Phone calls do just as well.

"Gale Hawthorne." Gale said sweetly into the phone.

"Listen, and listen good. I don't want any of my stuff missing when I get back from my parents. If there is, I will personally make sure you are fired and demoted to cleaning toilets back in District 12. Do I make myself clear?" I say boldly.

It sounded incredible to me. Gale doesn't seem all that frightened.

"Listen to me, girlie. Your parents hired me to make sure you are safe. Did you know that 60% of teens are the danger to themselves? Nobody else is the cause. And that means that I need to make sure you aren't a danger to yourself. I won't take anything. If I must, I will put it right back in where I got it. Oh, and also, I have ways of getting even. Leak anything about me to your parents, and you'll find a picture of your black silk lingerie set up on the internet with a description saying $50 for sex. And you can bet your parents will be the first to know. And then your little Luke. What would he think of his perfect little girlfiend being a prostitute? He wouldn't like it." Gale laughs.

I groan and snap the phone shut as he continues laughing into the phone.

I push the door open in my parents foyer.

"Mooooommmmmm! Gale said you wanted to see me." I shout.

"Yeah. I did." She shouts back.

I walk into her study, flopping down in a black leather chair. I pick my left leg up, push off with me right, and spin around.

"WEEEEEEE!" I scream, tipping my head back and looking at the rapidly moving ceiling.

"Elizabeth, stop it." My mom scolds.

I put my feet down and stop immedietely. My mom never calls me Elizabetth unless I am in trouble. Or she wants to talk about something awkward and uncomfortable. I guess it's probably the 2nd one of those.

"Have you given any thought to your wedding? It is in 3 months afterall."

I really haven't given much thought to all of it. But there was one thing I could talk about. It would take all my courage to ask this, but I hoped my mom would think it was flattery and sweetness and not something terrible.

"A little.I thought about my dress. I would like to wear yours." I answer.

"You can't." She snaps.

"It would be an honor to wear your dress. Make it a tradition. I won't alter it in any way. I can lose some weight to make it fit." I plead, trying again.

"You can't." My mom repeats.

I have never wanted anything more then she was saying no. It was the last straw. She wasn't going to get to me without me getting back at her.

"Why? Because dad shredded it when you were having sex afterward?"

My mom gasps, no doubt enraged by this, but I'm not done yet.

"Or is it because that dress is prego sized and I would have to gain a million pounds to even get close to fitting in it."

My mom openly sobs, bringing her face into her hands.

"I...can't believe you just said that." My mom sobs.

"Well believe it. I'm tired of trying to be nice and having you shoot my down before I can even finish. I wanted to wear your wedding dress for my own wedding because it's the dress you wore. I want to be like you. Your my mom. And whether you know it or not, I have never wanted anything more then your consent. I don't want to have this be a war that I am losing. In that scenario, I'm 50,000 feet underground, and long dead. I've been dead since I was 6. But who's counting? Me. Please, tell me why I can't wear your wedding dress."

"Have you seen that dress? It's not even worthy of being a wedding dress. The one you want is the Capitol version. The one I was forced to wear. And I burned that dress the second the wedding in the Capitol was over with. But your father and I had our own wedding. There were only 6 people invited. Our parents, and Katniss and Peeta. Katniss and Peeta were our witnesses, and our parents refused to come. We got married in secret. We wanted a real wedding. The kind where we can say what we want and not worry about looking nice for the cameras. My wedding dress was a little pink spaghetti strap dress. I liked pink. And I am not letting you wear it because you deserve _so_ much better then that, Elizabeth. Your a Hirsch, and your the first one to truely be in love when you get married. Your father and I weren't 100% sure. Most of the time is more like it, and even at the best of times we weren't snuggling and being were protecting our parents. And even they didn't accept our safegiving. And I want you to have a _real _wedding dress. A _real_ cake. A _real_ first dance with your husband. I am so sorry that I have been such a horrible mother all your life. I honestly wasn't ready to be a parent. I thought that at age 30, I would have a 3 year old. Maybe a 5 year old. Not a almost 14 year old that was as opinionated as me and as driven as her father. You were the child I wasn't expecting. I got pregnant the day after we left the Arena. I was about 15, but I felt so vulnerable. Can you imagine leaving one scary experience and landing in another one two days after? And we got married 2 months after I found out I was pregnant, so yes, the dress is a slightly maternity 's perfectly intact You could fit into it if we altered it a little." My mom smiles at the end of this statement.

"Would it work as a Prom dress?" I ask.

"Not even that pretty." My mom says with a little frown.

"Can I still wear it?"

"We'll see." My mom answers.

Now, at this point, you would think that everything would be alright, and that I was totally overreacting when I said I was miserable. But there was still more to come when I recieved the school lecture from my father. He wasn't so happy that I was going to run for Prom Queen, which he referred to as "a unacceptable excuse for girls to parade around wearing sparkly things that endanger others from seeing". I didn't underatand it, but I didn't argue with him over it. I just went on my computer, printed out the best picture I could find of myself, and then also a few that Artemis had sent me from the Arena, then glued them neartly onto a piece of paper, went to the local print store, paid 50 dollars for something I thought would only cost 15, and then emerged with 25 perfect posters for my Prom campaign. My slogan was "She's famous. She's a Victor. She's your new Prom Queen! Vote Elizabeth Hirsch for Prom Queen". Everything was perfect with that at least.

And now we are back to where we started. Me, on the sidewalk, walking to school. I had my posters tucked under my arm and my Team Victory hoodie tied around my plaid skirt clad waist.,and I was now in front of my school, McFly High. Yeah, I know, strange name. But when it's my parents choice where I go, and they want a prep school, McFly was the only option. And not to mention it was the only co-ed prep school in our district, my only request.

I had no choice but to go in and attend school, so I walked in full force, and I am not joking about this...all heads snapped around and stared at me. I did the weird thing of course and turned around, walked back out the door, and ended up ramming into Brent, smoking his morning cigarette.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were back today." He exclaimed.

Jason looked up from his own cigarette, and then he came up to me and wrapped me in a solid hug. they both took the posters from me.

".Nothing. Let someone else do it. Your a princess now." Jason starts.

Did I mention that he is the second in command, and the leader for school days when Xavier isn't there. He's 21, so he graduated along with Spencer and Justin, who are 20 and 19. Samuel is 18, but he isn't a Victory anymore.

"Soon to be a queen." Jason adds.

I smile and take my hoodie off my waist. I put my arms through the sleeves and feel the warmth on my skin. I was wearing a white tank top, otherwise known as my uniform top. It was freezing out of course.

"Come on. You have your entrance to make wih us." Jason says quickly.

"Yeah, totally. Get your ass into formation people." Brent pipes up.

"Yeah. We're officially the only ones out here, meaning it's time." Jason concludes.

We line up with me in the dead center. Jason and Brent are on both sides of me, and I carry my posters in myself, no matter what anyone else says.

We open the doors and step in. Every step is syncronized with theirs. Surprisingly, I can keep up. Everyone parts, or lets us know they are jealous with a glare. We stop off at our lockers, which are right next to each other thanks to Xavier, who forced some freshman to give us their lockers in exchange for ou crappy ones when he was a are literally reserved for Team Victory members, and if we get more, then other people move and we add to the line.

I open my locker and toss my books and things in. It's Friday, so we literally have study hall all day, with no classes. I shift my posters and feel a light tap on my right shoulder. I swivel around and come face to face with Tina Louve, my competition for Prom Queem. She's a Freshman, and she has a lot more friends then me. Though I'm more popular, making this a tough rivalry. We both have something the other doesn't.

"So...your back." Tina says in her raspy voice.

"Yeah. Be a doll and hold these for me." I say, thrusting the posters into her arms as I close my locker.

"You might as wel give up. I don't think you have much of a chance of winning. Your younger. Your not a Hunger Games Victor. You aren't part of the most elite group in all of Panem, and you aren't surrounded by older classmen that want to vote for you. Give up, and I'll think about mentioning you in my acceptance speech."

I take the posters and watch at 5 other girls come up behind Tina.

"Oh, so I see you got some friends." I say.

"Face it, Lizzy. I'm more people friendly. Poeple like the candidate that is more relatable to them. And also, they like the candidate that isn't knocked up."

I lift my fist and punch her in the jaw before she can react. She collapses to the ground, and her cronies go to help her as I smirk.

"Go. Leave now. I'll handle her." I shout at the girls.

They scatter at the sheer sound of my voice. I have power, and I am loving it.


	35. I Make a Friend and Mom Gets Abusive

_**Let me start by saying I am writing this chapter in the middle of a severe case of writers block. I am trying to write something good for all of you loyal fans, but as all of you authors know, when you have writers block, you really can't think straight until it's over, and sometimes I look over my work at the end and be like...OMG THIS ACTUALLY SEEMS LIKE A CHAPTER! A lot of you have asked me what my writing process is and how I came up with this story in general. Well, I would be happy to answer any questions you have with speed and accuracy. I will be honest, this idea really started out as just a thing that I thought about. What if Clove and Cato lived? What if Katniss and Peeta allied with them? That would be impossible in the actual books, because Suzanne Collins made all of the characters very opposite of eachpther, so we really can't see the possibility of having the 4 of them ally. But I did, because I am weird like that. And then I thought about how strange it would be if they all had kids, the kids met up, and fell in love, forcing their parents to come back into contact with eachother. And before you ask, yes, this was going to be a stupid Hunger Games parody of Romeo and Juliet. What a good thing that I decided against that! And as for my writing process, I write a bunch of random paragraphs, just typing it out, and then when I think it has gotten long enough, I read over it, delete anything that doesn't make sense, edit for spelling mistakes and grammar errors, and then BANG, I have the next chapter. Also, I have new stupid software on my computer(not stupid, just different, and I'm not used to it) that doesn't actually have Microsdt Word, and so, I have no spellcheck. I KNOW, a authors worst nightmare. Trust me, it is. But I am working really hard to keep it all edited and nice, but please, don't start a fan riot if I make a teeny tiny mistake here and there. WE ALL DO IT! OK, so please, review! And because I am just that nice, ask my any question that has to do with writing, the story, the characters, anything! It can be as strange as you want. A question is determined by the imagination of the asker. Ha ha. I don't think that is even a real quote, but it sounded pretty dang cool, so it stays here. I said that I was going to reccomend authors and stories to all of you, and my first one for this chapter is LyndseyRyder12. Yes, I understand that she was in here last time, but that was before she actually posted a chapter of her story, and now she has(5 chapters actually I think) and I am reccomending her again. She is awesome. The story is called The Way Things Should Have Been, and it is freakin amazing! I am her Beta Reader, so I know what I am talking about when I say it is good. At one part, it made me cry. I've laughed, and cried. Yes, this is a wonderful story, and yes, you must check it out, otherwise I will hunt you down and have Miklisho Maccoll kill you. It's not as fun as it sounds. Miklisho is a BAD BAD BAD person. And he doesn't have a place in my roleplay yet. If you want to be a part of the roleplay, let me know. I would happily give you a place, as long as you are truly a fan of this story. NO PHONIES! Kiddin, I love all of you. And also, I am going to try and do a Children of the Games Official Personality Quiz if any of you are interested. Let me know if your review. I am going to make the test soon. Haven't started on it yet because I just thought of the , here's a chapter so you all don't die of boredom. Enjoy it! Review it! Please and thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games(though I wish I did), Suzanne Collins does. I do however own the characters, and any use of those characters in any other story must be authorized by me.**_

_**I realized I never did a disclaimer before. OMG, SUZANNE COLLINS DO NOT SUE ME! I GAVE YOU CREDIT SO THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANY OF THAT SHANANAGANS!**_

Tina lays on the floor, clutching her jaw. Brent and Jason snicker behind me, and I squat on the floor next to Tina.

"Listen, don't tell me I'm knocked up. I can assure you, I am not. I may be required to get married and have children, but I am not knocked up."

"You didn't have to do that." Tina moans.

I turn around to the boys.

"Leave. I'll meet you in study hall in a little while."

They walk away, and I sit down, resting my head against the bottom row of lockers.

"Tina, I'm sorry. I admit, punching you was not the right thing to do. But I am so tired of people assuming things just because I am doing something kind of like it. President Snow is requiring Luke and I to get married in about 3 months. We need to have two children by two years from our wedding day. I'll be a mother at age 16. And I don't like it. But I am not knocked up. I'd appreciate it if we keep this to a fair race. We both have a chance at being McFly High Prom Queen, and the best person will win. If it's you, so be it. I'll be happy for you if it is."

"I'd be happy for you too." Tina whispers, sitting up and next to me against the lockers.

I sigh and feel the coolness of the metal against my cheek.

"I had no idea that you had to have children. I thought you were marrying because you _were_ pregnant. "

"Well, I have a feeling lots of people are thinking like that. Promise me something?" I reply.

"What do you need me to do?" Tina says.

"If someone says I'm knocked up, tell them off. Tell them the truth." I reply.

"I will." Tina replies. I genuinely smile at her, and I stand up, offering my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up, since she still has one hand clamped on her jaw. I'm worried that I have broken it.

"I'm sorry...for...hurting your jaw." I say.

"It's fine. I deserved it. Maybe now my mom will let me get a implant on my face, the way those Capitol people have it."

I laugh and she looks at me blankly.

"The Capitol people aren't so beautiful in person. My stylist and prep team were beautiful, but they were also super fake." I laugh.

She starts laughing too.

"Stay the way you are. The world is better off that way." I say.

We walk to the Nurse's office together, where the nurse nearly faints when I come in. Her eyes bug out and she stares at me without saying a word.

"Um...I think my freind needs some help." I say, pushing Tina toward the woman.

She blinks a few times, and then ushers Tina into a chair, where she inspects her face and the brusing on her jaw.

"Is it broken?" I ask.

"No. A small fracture, but that'll heal soon enough. Give it 6 hours and it will stop hurting, and then the rest just happens naturally."

I breath a sigh of relief. I am so happy that I didn't seriously injure Tina, even if I don't really like her.

"And how did this happen?" The nurse asks, pointing at the bruising.

"I got punched." Tina says simply. Calmly. Like it's no big deal.

"Well whoever did this must be pretty damn accurate, because they hit it right where it wouldn't splinter completely. If they had been a fraction of an inch off, you would have had a broken, extremely pained jaw."

"Well, that's a coincidence. I must have some pretty good luck." Tina laughs.

"Mmhmm. Who punched you ?" The nurse asks.

Tina stutters, unable to find the words, even though it's so simple to say I had punched her. Before she crumbles to pieces, i intervene.

"I did. I punched her."

"! Why would you...never mind. I'm calling your parents." She says with a hard glare, which settles out to a smile.

" I getting a demerit too?" I say coolly.

"No. Just a call home I think."

I'm in a lot more trouble then a call home. McFly has a zero tolerance policy of bullying, and me punching Tina counts as physical bullying, and even assault. A call home is a understatement of a miracle. This is wonderfully weird. I am happy of course, but I know that I should be in so much more trouble then this. But I'm not about to complain about this punishment over that one.

Tina and I walk out, and I can already imagine my mothers yelling when I got home...and the bruising_ I _would have tomorrow. Ow. I could feel the pain already. My dad wouldn't be any better. Neither one of them would be happy. They would both be disappointed. I knew the drill by now.

"I'm really sorry." I say for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

Tina laughs.

"It's fine. Nurse Jude said I was going to be fine."

Nurse Jude. I'm surprised. I never knew her name. Jude...why does that name sound so familiar...

Then it hits me.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ella Jude!" Artemis calls out.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

I run up to the stage, smirking out at the people of District 2. As I look around, there's a little girl, right near the front of the crowd. A 12 year old girl I had taken the place of.

PRESENT DAY

Ella Jude. Nurse Jude was her mother. She was grateful for me saving her daughter from the Games. The only logical reason for Nurse Jude to spare me a demerit and instead opt for a phone call home.

Like I said, I didn't complain about the call. If I had gotten a demerit, I wouldn't have been able to be Prom Queen. Thank god I didn't get a demerit.

I walk to study hall, sit down, and talk with Brent and Jason.

"So have you figured out what kind of dress your wearing for Prom yet?"

"No. And Prom is coming in 5 days. I have such a late start, and Tina is raking in the votes." I say.

"Can I design you a Prom dress?" Jason blurts out.

"You know how to make dresses?" I ask.

"Yeah. I learned while you were on the Victory Tour."

"That's amazing Jason. Of course. Please do."

"Cool. Um...I got your measurements from your prep team. I have an idea. It's in the home economics classroom. Do you want to see it? Or should I keep it a surprise?"

"Surprise please."

"Awww man. I was really hoping you would say you wanted to see it. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will." I laugh.

I leave study hall with Brent and we start hanging up posters. All over the place. He covers the places I can't get to, like the boys bathroom and locker rooms, and by the end of the day, I have the school thoroughly advertised with my prom campaign.

Next is lunch, where I sit down with Brent and Jason and get many glares from those that wish they were us. Ahggh.. the good life. I purchase a salad and hungrily dig into it. "Come on Liz. What up with this? You eat this healthy always?" Brent asks.

"Yes. It's part of my training diet. Eat healthy, stay healthy. It's my parents rule, not mine." I say.

"Gross." Brent and Jason echo.

I laugh and continue eating my salad.

After lunch, I go and smoke a cigarette, perching it elegantly between my fingers like I had seen my prep team. It's not as easy as it seems. I dropped mine in the first 20 minutes I had it.

"Damn it." I mumbled as it rolled onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Want another?" Brent asked.

"Nah. I'm good. I'm going home now."

Yeah, that's the other thing about halfdays. We can go home after lunch. So I went home again, into my own house, and into my room, where I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the celing. Soon enough I was closing my eyes and breathing deeply in comfort.

"Elizabeth!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

My eyes snapped open and I went to her.

"Did you punch a girl today?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"That isn't nice."

"And since when is nice good. I thought you would be proud of me for defending myself, and for punching someone."

"You fractured her jaw!"

"She'll be fine. The nurse even said so."

"Come here." My mom snapped.

I walked down the steps slowly. My mom grabbed my wrist and before I could run, smacked me hard across the face, right around my jawline.

I flinched, but let the blow continue.

"Take off your shirt." My mom said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

I took off my shirt and she hit me with a strip of leather. My back bruised up, but they would be gone of course after my mom used concealer that really did make the marks go away.

And I had learned my lesson. Or so my mom thought.

I went to my room and, not knowing what else to do, went online to chat with Luke.

_**VIcious1: Hey baby.**_

_**Loverboy12: Hey. So glad to hear from you. What's up?**_

_**Vicious1: Nothing. Prom campaign. I fractured a girls jaw today too.**_

_**Loverboy12: OMG! Why?**_

_**Vicious1: She called me knocked up...**_

_**Loverboy12: OK, that's a legitimate excuse.**_

_**Vicious1: Your still coming to Prom right?**_

_**Loverboy12: Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world.**_

_**Vicious1: As long as I can still go, I'll be there too...**_

_**Loverboy12: Parent trouble?**_

_**Vicious1: Mom trouble is more like it.**_

_**Loverboy12: What did she do this time?**_

_**Vicious 1: ...**_

_**Loverboy12: Did she hit you again?**_

_**Vicious1:... I am choosing not to tell you.**_

_**Loverboy: She hit you, didn't she!**_

_**Vicious1: She has a good way of making me learn a lesson...**_

_**Loverboy12: I am calling social services, I swear to god!**_

_**Vicious1: Please don't. They are my parents. And if you loved me, you wouldn't.**_

_**Loverboy12: If I didn't love you, I would keep this a secret.**_

_**Vicious1: I appreciate you caring, but I am not in the mood for this Luke. I am really busy. Got to go. Love you :)**_

_**Loverboy12: Meet me on here later?**_

_**Vicious1: Maybe. If I am not grounded.**_

_**Loverboy12: I'll find a way to talk to you.**_

_**Vicious1: Yeah...ok...you do that... :p**_

_**Loverboy12 is offline **_

"Is this a good way to talk to you?"

A pair of hands comes over my eyes. Luke. And the day has been salvaged.

_**Yeah, it was crappy, I know. But anyway, review! I need to hear from you people! Please, tell me if I am doing something good or bad. I love you, and I am going to the beach for the weeked, so I can't update this weekend. I will try on Monday.**_


	36. Boy Talk

_**I hope that this chapter is good. I am working on getting less errors, and in exchange, I need more reviews. I know that more of you are reading this then the number of reviews I am getting for each chapter. Also,LyndseyRyder12 suggested the idea of having some quality Luke/Cato time, since Katniss and Liz have had some too. So I took her advice, and then...well, you'll said. Have a chapter! **_

"Luke...how did you get here? Why are you here?" I murmur.

"I need to be here for Prom, don't I? It's in 5 days. And the day after we head to the Capitol for the post Games interview."

"I almost forgot about that."

"Your almost as funny as you are pretty."

Luke takes a few slow steps toward me, and I see him. Well...this is where it got weird...

Luke's perfect blond hair turns white. His eyes turn yellow. And he steps slowly, and oh so seductively. He's transformed into Miklisho right before my eyes.

I blink a few times, trying to get this vision away. But it doesn't go away. This Miklisho version of Luke continues to step closer to me, and there is no sign of my vision clearing up anything for me.

He's inches away from me, and right when his lips come for mine, and his hand comes to my cheek, sending a chill down my spine I might add, I stop it,placing my hands on his toned chest. Has Luke always been this muscled?

"Do my parents know your here?" I ask, interupting his almost kiss.

"No." He replies.

"Do _your _parents know your here?" I continue.

"Yes." Luke says, rolling his eyes.

I cock my head and blink a few more times, and Luke looks like himself again.

"Why all the questions all of a sudden? Worried about something."

"Yes! How the hell did you get in here anyway?" I yell. I turn around, realizing I still have my school uniform on, including my white tank top. Actually...it's now my bloodstained tank top.

Luke gasps.

"She...SHE HIT YOU! I knew it! Liz, this isn't right! Your parents hit you again. And you say it's ! I know it isn't, and you must have no sense in your head to not DO something about this! Your supposed to be strong. Look at yourself Liz! This...this isn't strong at all.

"How?Did?You?Get?In?Here?" I ask, through clenched teeth, ignoring his accusations.

"Your mom isn't here. And I am going to give her, and your dad, a piece of my mind!"

"No!" I yell, but it's too late.

Luke walks out, and after about 30 seconds, I collapse onto my bed in tears. The front door slams, and my depression comes flooding back. I am going to get in so much touble. So is Luke. My parents...my dad...is going to kill him.

**Cato POV-**

I sit calmly at my desk, writing out Gale's paycheck. $250.00. It's worth is when you are securing your daughters safety. Thanks to Gale Hawthorne, I know nothing bad witll ever happen to her_**(A/N As long as Liz doesn't leak anything to her parents ;p) **_and nobody will ever get to her without me knowing about it _**(A/N HA! Luke is right there! I am a funny and cruel person. Mwahaha!). **_

Luke Mellark opens the door, slamming it shut behind him. I swivel around in my chair to face him.

"Where's Clove?" He growls.

I've never seen this side of him. I would like to say I enjoy this new fire in his eyes, although I really can't, because I am thorougly scared of this. His parents are either teaching him extremely well all of a sudden, or he is really really pissed off about something.

"I'm sorry Luke. Clove isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?"

He comes over and puts his fingertips on the arms of the chair, leaning in closer to my face. I lean back to not feel so intimidated.

"Yes. In fact, you can 'take a message'! Are you aware that your daughter is bleeding and upset right now, in her room, sobbing? Clove hit her. Again. Hard from the looks of it. And there is nothing being done to help her."

I keep my tone cool, hopefully calming down the boy.

"Luke, what would you suggest I do?"

"Stop hitting Liz! It isn't helping her. Whether you think it is or not."

"It's the way she learns. It exhibits fear within Liz, making her not want to repeat whatever we were hitting her about."

He realizes the chair and backs up a few feet. Good boy.

"And are you _ever _going to change that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stop hitting her when there's a baby in her body? Because physical abuse to a pregnant woman can kill her as well as the fetus."

"That is quite the fact. I'll talk to Clove." I say, gulping down the lump forming in my throat.

"Fine." He growls, and turns on his heel, on his way back to Liz no doubt.

Too bad I'm not finished talking yet.

"Luke. Come back over here."

He returns to the room and I offer him a chair. He sits down and removes the scowl from his face.

"You seem a bit stressed. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing, . Just a bit nervous."

"For what?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"I want you to be able to talk to me about anything that's on your mind. Your marrying my daughter Luke. That makes us family. And if there is one thing I have listened to Liz about, it's that a family needs to speak to one another in order to not kill each other. Though she said nothing about talking positively, I will talk to you as nicely as I can muster. As you well know, I'm not the nicest person all the time."

"I want to make your daughters Prom night the best that I can. But we don't have Prom back in District 12, and I have no idea what to do about it."

"First things first. Liz is going to be happy no matter what, as long as you come as her date and try to have fun. Don't get caught up in all the crap, and you know that with her and Tina Louve competing for Prom Queen, there will be."

"Agreed."

"Now, just because she will be happy just because you come, that really isn't the gentleman thing to do. If I were you, I would buy her a corsage."

"And that would be?"

I laugh a little bit. The boy truely is clueless. I was the same way when I was his age.

"A floral arrangement. Usually it's attached to a ribbon that you tie to the girls wrist."

"And how do I know what flowers to get for the corsage?"

"You'll have to find out what color her dress is."

"Ok...I'll have to ask Liz."

"She hasn't bought her dress yet. She said...Jason...is making it."

"Ok. I'll have to ask him."

"Secondly, Liz is going to be thrilled if she wins Prom Queen. If she asks you if you think she'll win, do not, under ANY circumstances, say no, It'll pysch her out, make her anxious, and that will ruin any plans the two of you have for the rest of the night."

"Um...sir? I don't intend to...do anything...with Liz."

"Hmm. Good choice. If I were you, I would, but that's fine. It's your choice, and Liz's too."

"But you told me on the train that if I got Liz pregnant before I was required to...you would...well, you'd kill me."

"Right on. That there, just a second ago, was a test. And you passed. Nice. I approve of you going to Prom with my daughter now."

I decide to put up another test. I fish my wallet out of my pocket, pulling out 20 dollars.

"Here. Use this to spend on the corsage, and whatever else you might need."

"Thank you. Your very generous. But I can't take your money. If I'm buying liz anything, I am going to buy it myself."

"I admire that about you Luke. Your a gentleman. And everything you do is so...so...sincere. There's the word. You always do things for yourself. Was that ring...-"

"Mine? I bought it myself it that's what you mean."

"She was sure surprised. A ring like that can't be cheap."

"I'd rather not reveal how much it cost. A gift is meant for thought, not cost. Am I right?"

"Precisely. But...how much...was it? I would like to know."

"4,000 dollars."

"Wow! Oh my word. The ring I used with Clove was 50 dollars. How did you get 4000 dollars?"

"I was saving it for a rainy day."

"Alright. That's fine. I'm done asking questions. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes actually. Why is everyone here so...physically disciplined?"

"It's just the way parents have taught their children for a long time. Clove aquired it from her parents, and my parents didn't discipline me, so we took her tactics."

"And you agree with them?"

"No. But when your married to a woman like Clove, you do what she says, and you don't ask questions unless you must."

"I see."

"I hope that you'll be a better father then I was. That way, you'll have a child that isn't so scary discliplined."

"You know -"

"Call me Cato."

"Alright...Cato...you know the first thing that Liz said to me when we met?"

"I do not. Please, tell me."

"She cussed me out."

"She didn't!"

"Oh, but she did. And she yelled at me for making her late for training. And I knew training was something she had passion about. _True_ passion. I had never seen anyone be that passionate about going to the gym and learning. Much less a girl."

"She gets that from her mother you know."

"Not from you?"

"It's complicated. Clove and I are both very training and gym based, though we have different views. Clove is flexible. Agile. Thinner and lighter, which is to be expected. She trains with those skills. I am more brute strength, and that's normal for a boy. Liz learns the way her mother does mostly, though every once in a while she gets to be like me."

"She got violent on Marcus when he grabbed her around the neck. Flipped him right over her shoulder!"

"Yup. That's my little girl alright. My little girl that's getting has her own house. And is making babies soon. Oh my god! I am old."

"Your not old. We just have crappy government forcing 15 year old girls that have won the Hunger Games to get knocked up."

"Thank you! Someone who understands! So glad I am not the only one."

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but I should probably go make sure Liz hasn't bled to death."

"That's a good idea. We have medical supplies stocked in the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. The one off of the bedroom."

"I'll make sure she is well cared for."

"Thanks. And Luke...if you ever want to talk about anything with me, feel free. I am here to help you. And Liz. Make sure she knows that she can talk to me too. And her mother too. If she'll listen to you. She might be a bit sensitive at the moment about Clove. She usually is for a few days after Clove enforces one of her lessons."

Luke gets up and walks out. Back to Liz. I hope she's alright.

**Luke POV-**

I walk back into Liz's room. She's on the bed, face down.

"Liz. I'm back. And I'm not dead." I try.

No answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Say something."

I decide to try something else.

"Alice is alive."

Nothing.

Now I understand that she's unconscious.

I go to the medicine cabinet and find everything I need. Bandages, wipes. Concealer. Concealer? What the heck is that doing in here? Oh. It's meant for making blemishes go away.

I know taking a girl's shirt off when she isn't awake to stop you is bad, but I am her future husband. And her dad did tell me to help her. So I gently remove her tank top, revealing the bruised and bloody skin. Her white bra is clasped around her still, so I gently undo that, leaving it on her, just unlatched.

I unpackage a wipe and start wiping the blood away from her back. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blood amount goes down, and everything else is exposed at scabbed wounds. I add some antibacterial gel and then work some concealer onto her back. The blemishes are covered, just like I know Liz would want.

And then she wakes up. Her eyelashes flutter, and I see her smile up at me.

She eyes me suspiciously when she sees her tank top in my hand.

"I'm not dead." I murmur.

"Good to know. What did you say to my mom?"

"I said nothing. She wasn't home. I spoke to your dad."

"That's worse."

"No. It was alright actually."

"What did you talk about?"

"It's a secret. You don't want to know."

"Guy stuff?"

"Husband stuff."

"Ok. I'm glad you came back. Where are your parents?"

"Probably with your mom. I haven't found my parents in a while, and with our luck, your mom and my parents are in the same place."

"Are Effie and Haymitch here too?"

"Nope. They are coming on Prom day."

"Great. More time with Effie. My mom is thinking of forbidding me from talking to Effie. And I'm sure she also thinks Haymitch is giving me beer."

"And is he?"

"Well yes, but I am not going to actually tell me mom that he is. That wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

"Of course not." I laugh.

I kiss her gently on the lips, and she stands up, ignoring the fact that she has no shirt on. We kiss a few more times, and then I settle her back down into a sitting position.

"You need rest." I say.

"No I don't. I'm fine."

"No your not. I need to go do something. By the time you wake up I'll be back. I promise."

"What do you need to do?"

"Just stuff for Prom."

"Maybe I can help."

"Not with this."

And then I push her back against her pillows.

"Can you get me a shirt out of my dresser drawer? Second one to the bottom."

I walk over and open the drawer. Wow. Liz has a lot of stuff in her drawers. The scariest...condoms. And like 4 boxes of them.

"Um..." I say stupidly.

"Wondering why I have condoms?"

"Yeah." I say, dumbfounded how she's so calm about this.

"A Career is always prepared."

"There's a lot in there."

"There's a lot of nerves I've heard. Lots of chances to mess up."

I pull out a purple tank top and hand it to Liz. She pulls it on and then settles back down against the pillows.

I come over and kiss her on the cheek. Then, like a father, I tuck her in, go to the door, turn out the light, and shut the door as I go off to my own plans.

_**Weird. But I know you all have something to say about it. So review, and let me know what you are thinking. Also, I am making up a contest. Since we all know Liz and Luke are getting married, there have to be speeches, right? So here's the contest. Make up a speech that someone would say at the wedding. it can be as long as you want. In fact, longer is better in my opinion. It can be Cato,Clove,Effie,Haymicth,Katniss,Peeta,Miklisho(if he were to be there for some reason), or someone else completely. I think this is going to be something fun, and I hope all of you will enter. You can submit your entry in a PM, or a review. Whichever is easier for you. But whether you enter the contest or not, YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Otherwise, I have no idea what any of you are thinking about this. You know the drill.**_


	37. Prom Night

_**PROM PROM PROM PROM PROM PROM PROM! OH YES PEOPLE! I skipped some days in the story, and now we're on Prom Day. I saved everyone some time. It's gonna be awesome! All of you better review! I will get my friend LyndseyRyder12 to get her friend Dora to haunt you if you don't. Dora is a persuasive person...Anyway, please enjoy this and tell me what you think. I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear from , the wedding speech contest is still going on. In case this is the first time you have heard about this contest, what you need to do is write a speech that someone at the wedding, for example, Clove,Cato,Katniss,Peeta,Haymitch,Miklisho,Octavia, or someone else would say. You can do people that died as well, like say, Marcus or Maryann. But please, make them longer then just "Congratulations." or "Yay for the happy couple!". Make a memorable speech that could be used at the wedding, because the winning one will be. If you submitting before and want to redo yours not that you know it's actually being used if it wins, that is fine. You can do as many as you want, for as many people as you want. Just space out the different speeches. That is all.**_

**Liz POV-**

"ELIZABETH RUE HIRSCH!" I hear Jason scream .

I run down the stairs, too excited to care that I fall down the steps. Like...half of them. I just laugh and get up. Jason holds a box in his hands. A long box. A box with my dress in it.

"Give me the box!" I squeal.

"I don't think so. You haven't gotten ready yet, have you?"

"It's a few hours until Prom. I need to see my dress."

"You'll love it. Calm down. You will love it, and you'll love me for it too. Luke is coming over later, right?"

"Yeah. Prom starts at 6, so he's coming at 5:30."

"And everyone else is coming at 3." He whispers.

"What? It's...2:57 now."

"Nothing."

"Who else is coming?"

"Nobody." Jason says, backing toward the door.

He opens the door, and with a few screams and assorted squeals, Vilnius, Octavia, and Effie spill into my house.

"Aghhhh!" I scream excitedly.

"Except these people of course." Jason says.

I run over and hug Effie, for once in my life, happy to see her. Octavia and Vilnius each get an equally tight hug.

"So, you ready for your big night?" Octavia asks.

"I am so nervous. What if I don't win Prom Queen? I'd...I will be humiliated if that happens."

"But it won't. You'll win. You survived the Hunger Games. That draws people in. You'll win. And we are taking tons of pictures before you go. Letting you know that now. And when you get home, that tiara better be on your head. If you lose it, I will kill you." Vilnuis says.

"Ok then. I promise, I will not lose that tiara."

"And don't lose my...I mean your...dress either." Jason adds.

"Well alright. What do you think I'm going to do? Take it off and lose it?"

"No. I'm thinking it will be damaged." Vilnius says.

"Um... 't even think like that."

"I wasn't." Octavia exclaims.

"And that's why your my favorite." I say.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" I ask, pointing at the three of them.

"Helping you get ready of course. We are helping you to look your best."

"Ughhh. Aren't I pretty enough?" I whine.

"Of course sweetie. We just want to add a little bit of...pizazz." Vilnius says.

He adds jazz hands with pizazz. Oh god. Kill me now.

"Fine. I guess that I can be a doll for one more night. If there's a night that I need you, it's tonight."

"Omg! I get to see Capitol stylists at work." Jason says, covering his mouth with his orange scented moisturizer hands. I can smell it from where I am standing, which is not very close to him.

"And we are here to help." Effie says.

I stare her straight in the face and gasp.

"Mostly them." She adds quickly.

I laugh and head toward the kitchen, where I have the coffee maker.

"Any of you want a cup?" I ask.

They all agree and tell me I should drink a cup or two as well for nerves and anxiety. Are they saying I'm not going to be nervous if I drink coffee? I think it sounds too good to be true. But I drink a quick cup with everyone else and we head up to my room. Jason puts the box down on my bed, and like any sane and normal person, I tried to sneak a peek. But no, he is really protecting that thing well. I can't think of a single strategy that will allow me to see the coveted dress I desire.

"Go take a shower." Vilnius commands.

I go to my bathroom and take the most cleanliest shower I have ever taken in my life. I scrub every nook and cranny of my hair, nails,and body,and when I finish, I feel amazing, and I am sure by the end of day I will look amazing too.

After wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself, I step out of the shower and into my room, although if you weren't me, you would have no idea this room had once been nice and neat.

Makeup cases and hair products litter my tables, and my bed is covered with tons, and I mean tons, of pairs of high heels.

I walk over and pick up a particularly tall pair of purple heels.

"Oh hell no. I'd fall on my face in these! I would end up being humiliated. Who's idea were these?"

Jason points at Effie.

"She pulled all of the shoes out of a bag and just started putting them around on the bed."

"Well I had no idea what Jason would think up for the dress, so I had to get creative and finds lots of possible pairs of shoes to match all sorts of potential dresses."

"Oh yeah, and I would _really_ wear these shoes!" I see, twirling the shoe around my hand with the heel of it.

"Ok, enough you two! Liz, sit down over here sweetie." Octavia says gently.

I go and sit in a chair by the vanity,and Octavia throws some leave in conditioner from the Capitol into my hair. She then pulls out a spiral brush and combs out every tangle in every strand of my hair until it is so flawlessly smooth that my head hurts from her yanking on it so much. Pain is beauty. That is what I need to rememberm as she nearly rips the hair out of my scalp.

"Do you brush your hair at all?" Octavia asks.

"I have more important things to do sometimes. And I do brush it...it just mysteriously gets messed up sometimes."

"You fall asleep in class and your hair gets messed up?"

".Let's go with that."

After Octavia has declared my hair is smooth enough to move on, she and Vilnius go into the classic Capitol treatment. I have to strip down, which makes no difference to Jason since he has Xavier, and then they wax and prick and pluck until I am hairless on my body, just like the last time I was with them. Although this time I talk, because what is there to make harder? They know me already, and therefore they know my moody and rude ways on occasion.

I look at my clock. 4:45 already. We have an hour and 15 minutes left until Luke gets here.

"It's time." Jason says.

Octavia,Vilnius,and Effie hold their breath as Jason picks up the box and brings it over to me. I try to not grab the box away from him.

He opens the box...and I see the dress.

As I pull it out, I see it's black on the top and black on the bottom with outlines of black roses. An exact combination that I will look good on me. I open my mouth, and close it again, not even sure what I can say. Everything I have to say would be obvious. So saying thank you would be totally illogical. OK fine, I just don't feel like saying thank you.

"Ready?" Jason asks.

I nod my head and smile. I pull off my robe and step into the dress. As I pull the fabric up around me, I feel that it is smooth, like silk. It must have costed a lot of money to get the material to make this dress.

"Thanks Jason." I say softly.

"Your welcome. Consider it a partial wedding present."

"Ok...you don't need to get me anything for my wedding."

"We'll talk later. Spin around."

I spin around and lift my hair up. Jason zips the back up and I feel the bodice get tighter around me. Exactly the right fit.

"Everything fit ok? Nothing overly tight?"

"No. Everything is perfect."

"Perfect."

"Hair and makeup time. We only have...38 minutes, and it'll take 20 at least to get her hair done." Octavia says.

"I'll do her hair." Vilnius adds.

And they set to work. I sit down in the chair again and Octavia starts to curl my hair, making sure every strand is beautiful and spiraling gorgeously. She adds a light amount of hairspray to it, so the curls will stay in place. I get up, and Octavia pushes me back down into my chair.

"I'm not done yet!" She snaps.

I raise my arms in surrender and she grabs a brush, pulling the roots of my hair back. Then she takes the rest of the hair and sweeps it up into an elegant curly bun that look so beautiful I almost don't believe she did it.

"You look amazing." Vilnius says. As if I already didn't know.

"Can you get her makeup done in 18 minutes?" Octavia asks.

"I can get it done in 25. Luke can wait. He won't leave without her."

"That is, he shouldn't" Jason pipes up.

"He better not." I laugh.

Vilnius starts applying my makeup. For a man, he is surprisingly good. I realize then and there that he has never done my makeup before, and for all I know he could be terrible. Though he is a stylist for the Hunger Games, and he probably had a girl tribute at one point. Oh well. I guess we'll see what happens.

"Close your eyes." He says.

I do as he says and feel his hand pinky near the lower left side of my eye. His other fingers must be holding a brush, because I feel something being applied to my eyelid. He does that for 30 seconds or so, and then he transfers over to the other eye.

"Mascara or fake eyelashes?" He asks while finishing with the right eye.

"Mascara please."

"OK. Let me do your eyeliner first. Octavia, brown or black?"

"With that dress, black."

"Black for the mascara too?"

"I think that would be the best idea."

"Thank you." I reply.

"I think this is the first time I have ever heard you use the word please...or thank you. And your welcome." Effie says.

"Oh my god Effie. I honestly forgot you were here. Thank you too. Thank you to all of you. I appreciate you helping me with all of this."

The way both of them are so calm about all of this makes me clam too. If they can stay unworried and unfazed by the amount of time they have left, then I shouldn't be nervous either.

"Your welcome sweetie. Open your eyes for me, and look up at the ceiling...no no, with your eyes, not your head...there you go." Vilnius says, each time helping me to get myself positioned for the next makeup application.

I look up at the light on my ceiling and Vilnius runs the eyeliner along the edge of my eye. I feel the liquid of it, but then it fades, something I adore the Capitol for-no feeling makeup. You can't feel the stickiness of the eyeliner, though you know the color is on there.

"Jason, what do you think? Dark enough?"

Jason seems taken aback from the question, but he gains his footing quickly.

"I think it's dark, but she needs something a bit bolder. Her eyeshadow is perfect though."

"Got it." Vilnius says, pulling out a container filled with black powder, and a super small, thin brush for it.

"Look up again." He tells me.

I look up and he carefully brushes the powder on, slowly and carefully, making sure he doesn't mess up.

"Time check." Vilnius calls out.

"9 minutes." Effie replies.

"Perfect.I have just enough time." Vilnius replies.

He then applies my mascara with ease, and I have no idea how he got so skilled at applying it. I know I poke myself when I go as fast as he does.

He applies my pale blush just as quickly, mixed in with concealer.

"And now for the lips." Vilnius says with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"A little bit. I don't have any lipstick that is going to stay on, and I know you'll be kissing Luke."

"Here, I have some."

"Why do you have lipstick?" I ask him.

"It belongs to my date." He answers simply.

"Xavier doesn't wear lipstick..." I reply.

"Um...I'm not going with Xavier. I'm...well...I'm going with Tina."

"Tina...Tina Louve?"

"Yes." He says, handing the tube of lipstick to Vilnius.

"But...your...your gay. She isn't. Why aren't you going to the dance with Xavier?"

"Liz, look over here sweetie." Vilnius chides.

I glare at Jason for one more second, and then I am back to pre Prom mode.

Vilnius uses a small brush to apply the lipstick to my lips, since it doesn't belong to me. And then he swivels the chair around, and I get a look at what I look like.

My reflection brings me strength. It doesn't matter that Jason is going to the Prom with Tina. It doesn't matter that I might not be Prom Queen this evening. I am beautiful, and beauty is all I want at this moment.

My hair is just as gorgeous as the makeup. Octavia and Vilnius have created a masterpiece.

My face is slightly paler, as it should be, but every blemish and anything unappealing has disappeared, virtually gone for tonight. My lips are red and kissable, and they'll stay like that through all the kisses. My eyes have brown shiny shadow, but I can also see that there is some red mixed in, giving my eyes a beautiful and unique color like no other. More beautiful than any color.

I hear a pounding on the stairs.

"That might be Luke. Stop him. Don't let him in." Jason says.

Effie scurries off, only to return with my mother.

"I brought you some jewelry. I thought you might like it." She says.

Then she hands it to me, hugs me quickly, and she and Effie are off and down the stairs yet again.

I look at the things in my hands. A pair of black crystal drop earrings, and my onyx necklace. The one Luke gave me.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Jason says, taking my necklace in his hands. I turn around to give him access to my neck.

"Why aren't you going to Prom with Xavier?"

"He's...unable to attend. And Tina needed a date."

"What do you mean unable to come?"

"He's drunk. I went over this morning and he was on his first beer of the day. Knowing Xavier, he'll have had many more. Didn't even remember what day it was. I couldn't bring him with me. He'd embarrass himself, you, me, and Brent. Oh my god...brent. Is he coming tonight?"

"Doubting it. He wouldn't be caught dead at Prom unless he had a date. And knowing Brent, he won't have a date."

"I'm sorry Xavier is drunk on our special night."

"It's ok. I like Tina anyway."

"No offense Jason, but your gay. You like boys."

"People change their minds Liz. And I decided I'm bisexual. But don't tell anyone. At least not yet. In case it changes again."

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me." 

Jason laughs and I put on my earrings. I look back in the mirror, and know that I am ready to go. We go out in the hall, and Jason goes down a few of the stairs quietly. He comes back up.

"Luke's here. I'm going to go down and talk a little. Come down all slow like, and we'll see what his reaction is. You'll nail it. Walk tall, walk proud."

I nod and he goes down the steps.

"Oh hey Jason." I hear Luke say.

"Hey Luke. You excited?"

"As I'll ever be. Where's Liz?"

"Still getting ready. You know girls. Always doubting their looks."

I take a deep breath and walk down the steps, slowly, like Jason said to. I keep my hand clamped to the banister, in case I fall. Luke stands at the bottom, smiling up at me, and I smile too.

He's wearing a classic black tuxedo. He stares at me, open mouthed, as I come closer to him.

"You...you look wonderful." He says.

"So do you. Are you ready?"

"Of course. After tonight I'm royalty." He laughs.

I smile at him. This is awkward. Luckily, he breaks it up.

"I thought this would be nice with your dress." He says, holding out a little silver box.

I take it and pull it open slowly. A corsage. Black silk ribbon with red roses in a circle, and then black roses filling it in the center.

He ties it on to my wrist, and I kiss his gently on the lips, in full view of my mother, and everyone else. Effie sobs and clutches a handkerchief. She is so old fashioned, but right now I don't care. I'm going to Prom.

I say goodbye to everyone, and after at least 100 pictures of Luke and I, I can finally leave. Jason follows behind me, and when we get outside he smirks as I gasp. Luke. Rented. A. Limo. This is a dream come true.

"Your chariot awaits." He says, pulling the door open.

I gracefully slide into the seat, and Luke follows. Jason follows in as well, as he gives the driver directions to Tina's house. She only lives a minute or two away.

We get to her house, and Tina comes into the car, dressed in a short blue dress with white beading on the front. Her usually curly blond hair is straightened, held back with a simple blue hair band to match the color of her dress, with a little bow on top. How cute.

She smiles at me, and I smile back, for Jason's sake. She is his date for tonight, and Jason is my friend. He offers up his own little silver box, holding Tina's corsage, made of baby's breath and blue sunflowers. I can see that they are fake, but Tina doesn't seem to care or notice.

We pull up to the school in style, and everyone gasps as Tina and I head out of the same car with our smoking hot dates.

Luke links his arm through mine, and we walk in proudly to flashing lights, music blaring, and tons of McFly students everywhere. Some look up at me as I pass, some are too focused on making out with their dates in dark corners, and some are idly chatting away at the punch bowl, which I can clearly see Samuel is spiking with tequila.

"Want to dance?" Luke asks.

"I would love to."

We head out to the dance floor and I dance to the fast song like an idiot. Luke isn't much better, but we follow what everyone else is doing, me grinding all over him, and him loving every second of anything happening.

Soon enough a slow song comes on and we go back to being a respectable couple. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around my waist. We sway back and forth in time to the music, and not once do I open my eyes, too entranced by the wonder of it all. I'm at Prom. And I might be Prom Queen at the end of the night.

Two months ago, I was in the Capitol, getting ready for the Hunger Games, not even sure if I would come out alive. But look at me now. I have everything I could ever want, and I am perfectly alive.

"I am having so much fun." He says to me when the music rolls to a stop, and I finally open my eyes and look at him.

"I am so glad. I'm having fun too."

"So this is Prom? The one thing you wanted before we got married?"

"It'll be the last normal school year. By this time next year...we'll have a baby probably...if all goes well. I won't be able to come to Prom. Not without people thinking terrible things of me. At least now I can say I was a normal teenage girl from District 2. Just for one night, I'm not the Hunger Games victor, or the girl that is getting married, or Cato and Clove Hirsch's daughter. I'm me, Elizabeth Hirsch. The one person I always wanted to be, with no interruption."

Luke takes my face between his hands and kisses me. We keep it short, just in case there are people watching, but the taste of him still lingers. It always lingers. And I love it even more. Now. Where everyone can see me. Where everyone can make up their own story of what they saw. Where only Luke and I know the truth about it all, and we aren't telling a soul, no matter what. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life.

"It's that time of the evening ladies and gentlemen. It's time to announce your McFly High School Prom court. Would our two lovely candidates and their dates come to the stage?" Our principal says cheerfully.

Luke and I walk to the stage, and we see Tina and Jason come up next to us. We stand on either side of the principal.

"First...your Prom Queen...Elizabeth Hirsch!"

Thunderous applause come to my ears as one of Tina's lousy friends comes to put the rhinestone covered tiara on my head. She probably thought Tina would win and she would be crowning her friend. But instead, it's me.

The tiara feels perfect against my head, and I am given a sash that I sling over my dress, feeling as magnificent as I could ever imagine.

"Your Prom King...Luke Mellark!"

Even more applause come, and Luke gets his crown, and his own sash, which he is all too happy to receive.

"Wait...wait boys and girls. We aren't done here. For every king and queen, there is a prince and princess. I announce to you our own prince and princess...Tina Louve and Jason Miller!"

Tina and Jason's expressions are priceless as they get their applause. Their recognition. Their own crowns and sashes.

"Would our queen and king like to give us a speech?" The principal asks, handing me the microphone.

I've been planning this for a long time now. I take a breath and raise the microphone to my mouth.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to be standing here tonight. Not as a Prom Queen. But as a high school sophomore. I never thought I would be attending Prom at all. Two months ago, I didn't even know if I would be alive, thanks to the _gracious_ Capitol's Hunger Games. But now that I stand here, I know that this is one of the biggest joys I have ever had in my life. Shared with _my_ biggest joy. My fiancée and I are standing here, as a king and queen. United as one. Just like we will be from now on. And I couldn't be more thrilled. Thank you for this honor, and for giving me your votes. I love all of you, and I hope that all of you are feeling as wonderful as I am feeling right now. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

I give the microphone to Tina.

"Thank you. I had no idea that there was such a thing as Prom prince and princess, but I know that I am honored to be given a spot alongside two amazing people like Liz and Luke. They deserve to be here more then I do, and I am glad that it was seen fit to give me a place. And Jason...he deserves to be a prince. And I hope that he is having as much of a surprise, and fun filled evening as I am. I am honored, and...I am too happy to even speak."

There are some tears running down her face and I know that she is as happy as I am. This is the most beautiful and enchanting night of my life. And the real fun hasn't even started yet. Bring on the afterparty...

_**I just wanted to say that there will be links to the dresses and Liz's hairstyle on my profile, in case you were curious and wanted to see them. Also, REVIEW! Please. Don't forget about Dora. LyndseyRyder12 doesn't mess around. I have Dora on SPEED DIAL. So review! Thanks! I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations.**_


	38. The Afterparty

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in 10 days! I didn't mean to delay this long, but I needed some serious time to think. I wanted the after party to be extremely awesome, filled with drama, with something that none of you would expect to happen. I think I accomplished that, but in your review, tell me if I did or did not. And I still have my contest going on. The one where you write wedding speeches that people would say. You can pick any person you want and the longer the speech, the better. Do as many entries as you want, but at least do one please. Thank you so much! I hope that you'll like this chapter. It pained me to write some of it. You'll see why.**_

"Ready to party?" Luke asks as we're sharing our first dance as king and queen.

"I've been ready for this after party since two months ago." I reply.

He kisses me gently on the lips. And the world around me disappears as I close my eyes, savoring the perfect sensation.

Next to You by Chris Brown and Justin Beiber plays in the background, and throughout the entire song, our lips never part. I wouldn't dare ruin this beautiful moment. But Luke would, and he does. Slowly, he pulls his lips away from mine.

"Let's go." I say softly.

He nods and we walk away from the dance floor, along with some seniors, and Tina and Jason follow us at well.

In case I didn't mention this before, this wasn't just any after party. One, it was the Prom after party, and two, it was an after party for the coolest and most elite people, most of which were seniors. While they were 18, I was 15 and getting into this awesome party still. This couldn't be better.

We climb back into the limo, and I finally allow myself to collapse back against the seat. I look over and see Tina doing the same thing.

"You didn't drink any punch did you?" Jason asks.

"if course not. The alchehol flows at the party, not at the dance." I reply.

"Hell yeah, baby!"

I look at Luke.

_**It's all part of the club. **_I mouth.

He responds with a vicious kiss on the mouth.

Tina squeals, and Jason is wide eyed when we finally stop.

"Yeah, it won't be hard making a baby when you do **that **before it." Jason says.

"You know it." Luke says with a wink.

"oooh. If your not careful that baby is going to be made tonight." Tina squeals.

"Never!"I shout.

"Well…."Luke starts.

"Uh! Is there something you'd like to talk about sweetie?" I ask in mock anger.

"Just my undying love for you."

"Wow wow wow. Cool it before we get there. Otherwise you'll get a bottle of red wine poured over your head."

"Where's the party at? Xavier's right?"

"Yeah, it's the house Xavier is living in. But it's my house actually."

"Your parents are cool with it?"

"Of course not! Their out of town. Why would Xavier be drunk in my house if my parents were around to see it?"

"I wasn't doubting you!" I laugh.

We pull up in front of Jason's house, where I can see the guy in black at the door, along with a huge group of wannabe party goers. Everyone wants in to this party. But there are only 15 of us, and 10 more that Luke and I can allow in if we so desire. I don't have many friends, so I go to the hottest boys and the extremely sluttish girls, something Xavier taught me when looking for people to invite. It makes for the best party EVER. And trust me, I know. I've been to some of the best parties ever.

I walk into the house, and at least 20 rejects try coming in after me, trying to find any way to get in. Desperate! So glad I'm not them. I actually am allowed to be here, and so is Luke, so it's all cool. Along with us, the entire cheerleading squad, all clad in their slutty and inappropriate dresses, and the football team, who came as the girls dates. How cliché is that? Football players with cheerleaders? And it's no surprise that the

Usually Jason's house is very brightly lit with expensive chandeliers and other fancy chancy stuff, something his parents had done for him when he won the Games two years ago. He doesn't really like it, so he hides it as much as he can. Tonight, I can barely tell that his house was once one of the most respectable homes in the district. It looks like an amazing hangout for sluts and gangsters….or somewhat drunk Prom attendants.

"LET'S PARTY!" Jason screams out. Then he slams the door in the other people's faces, and we start going at it like stupid teenagers.

There isn't much worth in telling you what I did. I "danced", I grinded, I kissed Luke, and then repeated the process, although I was also dancing with Jason and Brent, who was also there, and I kissed Brent on the cheek, since he had no date to dance with himself.

Oh wait…I spoke too soon. He has a date now. She's about a foot taller than him, and three years older, but she seems happy with him, and he seems happy with her. Everything seems to be working out perfectly fine.

Until we start playing Never Have I, a new drinking game Jason assures me is totally fun if you aren't hiding anything. And I believed him. I believed I would be having fun with all the cool people.

It's about 10pm now.

"So how do we play again? I forget." I say, pretending I've actually played this game before.

"All you do is someone will say never have I…I'll use kissed a girl, and then if you have kissed a girl, you drain your cup. Last one drunk wins."

"Oh….ok…."

"I'm not playing." The head cheerleader says. And most of the squad goes along with her. All the football players are playing the game, except a few of the extremely unintelligent ones that want to keep up their reputation as extreme jocks and crack heads (not that they know about that part of the title).

Brent and his little girly friend play, and so does Jason, and Luke and I.

"Don't think I'm being left out." Xavier says, coming down the steps, with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

We all sit in a circle, and the game begins. _**(A/N I'm only going to have questions for the main people, just so this doesn't get overly boring.)**_

"Never have I kissed a girl." I start.

Luke drains his cup, and I see all the football players, Xavier, Brent, and Jason drain their cups too.

Then everyone who drank from their cups gets them refilled, and I can already see some of the cheerleaders getting tipsy. But what can you expect when they all weigh 30 pounds less then me? They'll be totally drunk soon enough.

"My turn." Luke says.

"Never have I had sex."

Again, Xavier drains his cup, and so do the cheerleaders and most of the football players and Tina. Brent's cup remains full this time, as mine and Luke's also do.

"My turn." The quarterback of the football team says.

"Never have I had a close brush with death."

I look around and see Luke looking back at me.

We both lift our cups up and drain them. The liquor burns as it slides down my throat but I keep drinking it until it's gone. Xavier and Jason and Brent are also draining their cups, as they should. The 5 of us have been close to death in the same thing-The Hunger Games. And yet again they are refusing to be forgotten. Even on Prom night. Even at a party.

"Ooh! Me next, me next!" Tina squeals.

"Never have I….kissed someone on the first date."

Luke and I laugh and drain our cups, and then after we drop them back down and get them refilled, Luke leans over and kisses me, and he doesn't let go until people start whistling and oooohhhing and aghhhhing. Then we finally let go, and we laugh some more.

"Never have I done that." Brent says.

Luke and I drain our cups, and so does Tina.

"I….I want…..want to….go." Tina says.

Xavier leans over to me.

"The freshies drunk. Watch this." He says.

"hey Tina. My Ipod is on that table behind me. I don't feel like getting up. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure…." Tina slurs.

She gets up and walks around behind Xavier. When she turns around, Xavier puts his leg out, and she falls over it, falling flat on her back. Her dress is so short that you can see her thong underneath it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Freshies looking to get down and dirty…." One drunken football player starts.

"I'll take you home, sweetheart." Another one calls out.

"Shut the hell up." I say, getting up and coming over to Tina. I take her hand and pull her up, and she slumps over onto my shoulder.

"We're done now." I say to everyone else.

Everyone groans and keeps on drinking. The alchehol is flowing even faster now. Two bottles of tequila lay empty on the floor, and Xavier is drinking straight from another bottle.

"How dare we! All of us should be ashamed of ourselves! It's bad enough we're drinking, but letting a freshman drink! She's 14! Far too young to even be thinking about this. And we've been calling ourselves her friends."

"SHUT UP!" Xavier says.

Jason tries to calm him down, but Xavier just leans over, tackling Jason to the ground, and starts making out with him with simultaneously trying to get his shirt off. Jason squirms a little, but ends up just laying there with his boyfriend, eyes closed.

"I'll take her home." One of the cheerleaders that didn't play the game says. She slings Tina's arm over her shoulder and starts walking. I hold her back for one second.

"Get her home safe. Will you? If her parents ask any questions, blame the football players that were making the comments. Promise me that you will."

"I promise." She says, her straight blond hair swishing back and forth and she nods.

"Come on Liz. Have another drink." Brent says.

"Alright." I say.

And then I get stupid. This night has turned sour fast, and I need something to get rid of this feeling of impending dread. I remember that I have to go to the Capitol tomorrow. Joy.

"Give me a beer." I say to Brent.

And he hands me a beer, without even hesitating. Luke doesn't take another one. He doesn't drink another drop of alchehol the entire night. So what happened after was entirely my fault.

Around midnight, Luke finally says something.

"I think we should leave soon, before this gets too out of hand. Everyone's getting drunk. Let's go."

I stand up with his help, and we walk toward the door. Right after we exit, I fall over sideways, and Luke catches me.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"No. I'd rather sleep on this porch." I say, slumping onto couch on the front porch of Jason's house.

"Why?"

"Because if I go, I'll do something stupid. And it will be all my fault. There won't be anyone else to blame."

"I would never take advantage of you." He says gently.

"And I know that. But I'm drunk. This happens at every party I go to. Get drunk, kiss some guy, and then almost have sex. I don't want that cycle anymore."

Luke sits down next to me and cups my chin in his hand.

"Then don't kiss some random guy. Kiss me."

And we kiss, as gently as I can ever imagine.

I feel myself slowly drift asleep. I feel Luke pick me up, and carry me to the limo. And then I fade to black, knowing Luke will get me back to my house, safe and sound and ready to go to the Capitol tomorrow.

_**So…how did I do? Review and let me know! And I am so sorry for making you all wait this long. I'll update as soon as I can. Also, remember the contest!**_


	39. To the Capitol We Go

_**Lucky for you, I will be writing a longer chapter, and thus, there is more for you to enjoy. I hope that you all will be happy with this. I am working really hard to write awesome chapters, and I hope this one will be one that is interesting, and possibly will change the way you think about Liz and Luke (DEFINETELY LUKE). I am seriously altering thought processes hopefully. Before I forget, I have some awesome opportunities for you to get involved in this story, mostly in contests. But I think some of them will be fun. Here are the ideas I have-**_

_**Write a wedding speech for someone in the story. Keep it in character, and have fun. What do you honestly think that that certain person would say?**_

_**When you think of Liz and/or Luke (separately, or as a couple), what do you think of? Are they stupid love struck teens? Are they the ultimate power duo? Express what YOU think, because it might be different then the way I have written them.**_

_**If you could become one of the characters in this story, who would you be? Why?**_

_**Who is your favorite character in this story? Why? Least favorite? Why did you pick that person?**_

_**If Luke and Liz couldn't be together anymore, and you got to choose who they ended up with, who would it be? Why?**_

_**Ok, that's what I have, and I would love it if you all would participate in these things. You can submit them in a review or over a PM, whatever is easier for you. I would love to have tons of entries for all of these, because you have no idea how much inspiration I get from reading them. TONS! No joke. And also, even if you don't enter any of these contests, I still want a review from each and every one of you. Reviews are amazingly awesome.**_

_**Now, I am going to shut up and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Luke POV-**

I'm not going to lie. Liz was really turning me on right now. Sure, she was drunk, and sure, she wasn't exactly herself, but that didn't stop me from wanting something. Even if she was asleep at the moment, and not even saying anything.

She looked like an angel, with her perfect red lips, and her pale, ageless skin. She looked exactly the way she did the first day I met her. Although in this sleeping state, you would never guess that this girl was the same one that had swore at me with every profanity known to man when I made her late for training. You'd never guess that she was 15. She looked so much younger then that…or older. Or maybe she looked 15. I did say she looked ageless, so I can't really guess how she looked, besides the fact that she was beautiful as ever, and didn't have any hint of sarcasm, or any emotion whatsoever in her face.

Her dress was falling off of her, and for the fiftieth time I pulled it back up around her body. It was a gorgeous dress that Jason had made for her. I wanted to ask him about wedding dresses, but Liz would really need to make the call on that. As far as I knew, she hadn't made any wedding plans yet. And neither had I. Procrastinating seemed to be our specialty.

Anyway, back to the present, and my drunken fiancée. She groaned and sat up next to me from her spot in the limo. She gave me a little half smile, and then lifted a hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Sure. I'm fine." She slurs.

Oh good. She's still on her hangover. I've been there. It's not fun, and I know that it isn't that fun for other people either.

"Go back to sleep. We'll be at your house soon." I say.

She scoots over next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap a arm around her shoulders as she slumps down against me, asleep yet again. As much as I would want her awake, I can watch her when she's asleep too. And that is perfectly fine with me.

We pull up to her house not 5 minutes later, and I pay the chauffeur, opening the door and gently removing Liz from her entangled embrace on me. After I get myself out of the car, I lift her up into my arms, making sure not to hit her head on the door. I made that mistake with Alice. I made a lot of mistakes with Alice. After she had made many mistakes with many boys, that, like me, had been drunk and wanting something.

I won't even think of that with Liz. She's far too precious to me to take advantage of her, especially when she's drunk and tipsy, and barely able to stand for that matter.

I decide to take her to her parent's house. If she wakes up before I come back to her, she's less likely to do something stupid when her parents are around to see or hear it.

I walk up to the door and knock gently. Its 11pm I notice as I look down at my watch. Still a somewhat reasonable hour to be knocking on someone's door at night.

Clove opens the door, and seems to get the message almost immediately.

"She was drinking, wasn't she?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yes. Honestly, I did too. Neither one of us had to drive, so I drank a beer myself. Everyone at that party was drinking. You really can't blame her. She was happy. She won Prom Queen."

Clove gestures for me to come inside, and I follow her up the stairs to a little bedroom down the hall at the end. As soon as she opens the door, I am confused.

For one thing, the room is pink and black painted walls, with a carpet shaped like a smiley face. Whose room is this?

"Liz's old room." Clove says, going over to the bed and sliding down the blankets and sheets so she could cover up Liz when she went to bed. After I laid her in her bed. I was carrying her. Something I'm sure she would protest about if she were awake.

"This is Liz's room? But…it's so…different….then she is."

"I know. Liz has a very interesting taste in things. She used to like pink when she was little. She was such a happy little girl, even after she started training. Her and her dad would get back from training, and she would laugh when he would pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. She was so small, even as a 6 year old. And he would plop her down on the bed, made up like a little castle for a pretty pink princess. Everything used to be pink, until when she turned 7. That's when her tomboy phase came, and some of the pink was replaced by lime green."

"That's something I didn't know."

"Yeah. Liz has changed a lot from when she was 7. She's changed a lot since she was 14 too." She says, looking at me.

She sits down on the edge of the bed, and I put down Liz behind her.

"You've changed her. You know that?" Clove asks me.

A tear slides down her cheek, and she wipes it away quickly.

"She's changed me too." I reply, trying to make her feel better.

She gives me a smile, and leans over, hugging me. This surprises me extremely. I didn't know that Clove hugged anyone. I had only seen it happen once.

She gets up, and I take it as my cue to tuck Liz in and leave.

I go to the side of the bed and pull the blankets up over Liz as she sleeps. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead. I stand up again and get ready to leave.

"Good night, Mrs. Hirsch. I had a really nice evening with your daughter."

She looks at Liz. The tiara still perched on her head, the dress still on her, and her eyes closed peacefully.

"Why don't you stay, Luke?"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. I am. You've been responsible, and appropriate, toward Liz, and I can't honestly say that there are a lot of boys in this district that would be so nice. If you would like to stay over, you may."

"Is Cato alright with this?"

"I'll find a way to persuade him." She replies.\

"Alright. If you say so."

Clove leaves the room, and I go over and turn the light off. I shut the door mostly also, leaving it just a crack open. Then I go over to the bed, slide ½ of the covers down, and get into bed next to Liz. I realize how tired I am after all the excitement. I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

**Liz POV-**

I open my eyes. It's dark in my room, and I love that. It means that it is early morning. Wait. Something isn't right about this. This isn't my house….who's house am I in?

I see the vague outline of a rug on the floor. A smiley rug. I'm in my parents' house. How did I get here?

I hear snoring and realize that I am sleeping in the same bed as someone. I hope and pray that it's Luke, and not some football player. Before I check to see who I am sharing the bed with, I make sure all of my clothes are on. They are which means nothing happened. I have everything I had last night before the party, which is an amazing thing, since I was drunk most of the evening, and I am pretty sure I am still.

My head is throbbing, and I don't feel very good, so I think I still am drunk, or at least I'm getting over a hangover.

My previous question is answered fairly quickly. Luke sits up and rubs his eyes before grabbing me around my waist and pulling me in so I'm nestled in front of him. He pulls the blankets around us, pulling us even closer. Not that I care. It's warm under here with two bodies occupying my bed, and my bed is usually as cold as a polar bear's butt (they existed a REALLY long time ago, so don't strain your brain if you don't know what a polar bear is. _**(A/N This is in the future, so that's why Liz is talking about polar bears in the past tense. We all know that polar bears are around today)**_

"Good morning sunshine." He says softly.

"It was a good morning. And then I realized we were going to the Capitol for our post Games interview."

"What's so bad about that? At least this time we get to do it together this time."

"Yeah, and then they'll bring up our past interviews, and what went on in the Arena, and Prom, and they won't stop until we've given them every little detail about everything."

"Or when we die. They would stop when we died."

"No…I think they would keep asking our cold, lifeless corpses questions until they find the information." I reply, earning a nice laugh from Luke. And a baby just learned how to walk. That is how positive that laugh was.

"I love you." He says, kissing me on the lips viciously. I flip over to face him and keep kissing him. I let go, sitting up and noticing my Prom dress is still on.

"I'm going to change and get this makeup off." I say.

"Don't leave me hanging here! We were kissing." He screams.

My house is laid out the same way as my parent's house, so the bathroom is right off the bedroom. I walk in and look in the mirror. My lips are still red, and my eyes are still shadowed to perfection, but I need to get it off so my skin can breathe a little before my stylists and prep team start with all new stuff.

With a heavy heart, and disappointment blooming everywhere, I put some makeup remover on a cotton ball and start wiping off the makeup. Slowly, it comes off cleanly, leaving my face plain and ordinary once again.

My hair is still up in a bun, and I carefully undo the clips and things holding it all up. It flops down and lies there limply; slightly curly and twisted around since it was up all night.

I look at my reflection once more, just to make sure that I didn't spontaneously get blonde hair, and I'm also checking for hickies. Nothing. Sheer perfection. Nothing to hide.

I finally come out of the bathroom, just happening not to have clothes on. I should have brought something in with me before taking off the dress, the only thing I was wearing.

I walk over to the dresser, where I know my mom left some of my clothes. What I find is a pair of pink tights, a black skirt, a white ruffled top, and a pair of Mary Jane's.

I have no other options, so I pull it on as Luke looks at me with that same goofy smile as usual.

"What are you starting at?" I giggle.

"Someone beautiful."

I blush and keep yanking up my tights so they don't get baggy anywhere. Finally I am satisfied, and I go back over to the bed.

Luke is still in his Prom attire. He took off his jacket, leaving him wearing a white shirt, black pants, and his dress shoes.

"Where are you living while you're here?" I ask him.

"A house down toward the square."

"Ok. Do you want to go there and get changed? I know I am getting myself back to my normal self and going back to my house. It's weird being here knowing I have my own house right next door." I reply.

"Sure. Meet you back at your house at 11am. That's when everybody is meeting up to go to the train station, and then we go to the Capitol."

"What time is it now?"

He looks down at his wrist watch.

"7am."

"Meet you then."

He gets up from his spot on the bed, plants one last kiss on my lips, and we head out of the house. He goes left, I go right. Is it bad that I am literally missing him already? I want more kisses….

It's official. I've come down with love sickness.

I go right inside my house and up to my room. To my surprise, Gale is sitting at my desk, bent over a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I ask calmly.

I've gotten better at not screaming at him when he's in my room.

"Sorry. I'm just writing a letter. That's all."

"Am I allowed to ask who this letter is for?"

"Yes. And it's for Madge."

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yes. And….my fiancée."

"You're getting married to her?"

"Probably." He says sadly.

"Then why is that so bad? You love her, and she's obviously crazy about you. Getting married is good."

"That's what you would think. Liz, your 14. And I'm not expecting you to know everything, but I am sure that you heard Katniss and me a few weeks ago."

"It was kind of impossible _not_ to hear you." I murmur.

"Well….can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. Always." I say. I actually suck at keeping secrets, but this is a chance for me to get something on Gale instead of the other way around.

"I love Katniss." He says softly.

"But…she's married. With a son. Who is getting married to me. You…"

"I know that. But I have always loved her. She was my best friend, and she was who I wanted to marry. I left for District 5, and she stayed in District 13 for a little while. Then she came back to 12, and from there you know the story."

"Gale….I don't even know what to say."

"Good. Because I didn't want your input." He growls.

"Your jealous of Peeta….aren't you? That's why you aren't around when he's here. Or your pissed the entire time he's here."

"I am not!"

"Ha. Your upset because Katniss chose him instead of you, and had a child with him instead of you too."

"Don't mention that foul little brat to me."

"That foul little brat, as you call him, happens to be my fiancée."

"And I feel extremely sorry for you."

"I don't. Because Luke is wonderful. His father is wonderful. And his mom is right for choosing love and connection instead of friendship and abandonment, which is what you would give her."

"I didn't abandon her! I had to go. President Coin told me to go to District 5. She's the president! I can't just say no."

"And that is what you would have to say to be with Katniss right now. If you didn't leave, she would still be with you. Maybe. If I were her, I would have chosen Peeta too."

He comes at me, pushing me against a wall with his hand around my neck. He clenches his jaw and slowly, ever so slowly, starts to add pressure. I can feel the oxygen leave my body, and I can't breathe.

"This is how you torture people here, isn't it? Slowly. Painfully. That's what I'm doing, little miss smart ass. And I don't care whether your parents are paying me to protect you. There's no way to delay what's going to happen to you. You're going to die, whether I help you or not. Miklisho Macoll will come up to you with a weapon, and kill you. And I'll make it seem like an accident. Enough said. But you know what? I am in a good mood today, so I will give you a choice. You can die here, and now. Or you can make me a deal."

"What…deal…?" I choke out.

"Kill Peeta. Then you can live."

"I'd….rather die…" I gasp.

The pressure grows a little bit stronger, and there's less air….I can't even gasp now. Gale's grasp on my neck is too tight. He pushes me up against the wall a little harder. I see red and black splotches dance across my vision as my eyes roll back in my head from the intense pain. So this is what death will feel like.

I hear the door to my house open, and Gale immediately let's me go. I crumple to the floor.

"It's my word against yours. Say anything, and I will kill you. And Luke. And everyone you care about. I swear on my status as a soldier, I will do it."

I hesitantly get up from the floor.

"Get out. I'm changing my clothes and I don't want you creeping on me."

He glares at me and walks out.

I go straight into my bathroom, examining myself in the mirror. I can see the angry red marks all over my neck. It looks like someone abused me, which is the truth. I take out some Capitol concealer from the cabinet and smear it around until my skin looks normal again. Or as close to normal as I could make it. It's still a bit too dark for my normal skin, but maybe when I am able to catch my breath I'll get less pale.

"Liz?" Luke calls to me.

"Coming. Hold on one second."

I quickly examine myself one more time, and then I leave the comfort of my bathroom. Luke is lying on my bed, head on his elbows.

"Hey." He starts off.

"What's up?"

"Nothing yet."

I look at my clock. It's only 9am. We still have 2 hours.

"We still have 2 hours." I say to him.

"I thought we were meeting at 11."

"Yeah, but I got bored."

"I can't fix your boredom. I'm not that entertaining."

"There are ways to fix boredom."

He swings himself off the bed and goes over to my dresser. He opens the drawer second to the bottom, and pulls out a box of condoms.

"No." I say.

"We don't have to wait."

"I'm not ready."

"You've been saying that for months now. I know we agreed on our honeymoon, but its close enough. Please…."

"I can't. I won't. I'm not going to be in pain when we go to the Capitol and talk with Caesar."

"And I don't want you to be in pain. But I will be gentle. So gentle you won't even notice that much. Please….."

"Ask me later."

"And your answer will change?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't."

"You seem mad." He states.

"Just because I won't have sex with you, you automatically assume that I'm mad?"

"Mmhmm. You promised me last night…"

"I did not." I say.

"No, you didn't. I know. Our honeymoon is fine. I promise, I won't ask again. I just wanted to be like Miklisho for half a minute."

"I see. That was very much like Miklisho."

"Now you act like Alice." He says.

"I refuse." I say, turning away from him.

"Oh come on Liz…..play the game."

"And what do you suggest I do?" I ask, walking over toward Luke.

I put my knees on the bed and lean forward, catching my arms around Luke's neck. I slowly lean forward a little more, forcing Luke backward onto the bed** (A/N they are not having sex. Don't get your hopes up! Ha ha. Like you would. I know you wouldn't). **I kiss him, and he flips me over onto my back. I force myself into a sitting position, and he matches it, kissing me all the while. Somehow I manage to lie on top of Luke and kiss him.

"Your shirts a little low there." He says.

"I don't care." I say, kissing him yet again.

The door opens again and I leap off Luke with gymnast like agility.

"That would be my mother." I say.

"Want me to go downstairs and distract her so you can get changed?"

"Yes please." I exclaim, already rifling through my dresser looking for something…normal.

20 minutes later I have gotten myself some much more acceptable clothing. My legs are bare, and I am wearing a black swish skirt with a chiffon black top over a white low-cut tank top. I am wearing my awesome brown boots Effie brought me for Prom. They look amazing. I somehow manage to brush my hair straight…ish, and I put it back in a headband. Then I shove about a week's worth of clothes into my suitcase and head downstairs, easily managing to carry the thing this time. 

Until I nearly trip down the stairs.

"Liz, be careful." Luke scolds, coming up the stairs and trying to take my bag.

"I'm fine Luke. Perfectly fine."

I walk down the rest of the steps and find both of my parents and Effie and Haymitch in the living room, all tuned in to Capitol Times with Valetta Stone.

"And later on tonight, the 88th Hunger Games victors Elizabeth Hirsch and Luke Mellark will be on with Caesar Flickerman. Tune in folks! You are not going to want to miss this."

Effie squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Well, we have a train to catch. Everybody have their suitcases packed?"

I nod, and everyone else does too, so we all leave and walk to the train station, since it isn't too far away. Everyone we pass wishes us luck, and I genuinely smile. I look down at my hand. The pink diamond of my ring glistens in the sunlight as I pull my suitcase, wheeling it down the sidewalk.

We reach he train station fairly quickly and only then do I start to get nervous. Only then do I start to wonder if something bad will happen, or if the Capitol still likes Luke and I the same way they did before we went into the Games. I wonder if President Snow will believe that Luke and I are in love now. I don't want to know what the consequences are if he doesn't believe us.

"We're going to be fine." Luke says, as though he can read my mind.

I give him a brave smile, and we climb onto the train.

"We'll be there in about 3 hours. Go and do what you want." Effie says.

I don't need to be told twice. I go to a compartment and put my suitcase down on the bed, falling back and looking up at the ceiling. A groan escapes my lips, and I close my eyes.

I hear a knock on the door. Much to hard to be Luke. I ignore it and continue to lay there with my eyes closed, not wanting to do anything.

A hear the door creak open and I lay there, still ignoring everything.

I even keep my eyes shut as the bed moves slightly, and someone lays down next to me.

I slowly open my eyes, and see Luke.

"I was thinking of going to watch our parents Hunger Games. Would you like to come and watch with me?"

"No thanks. I think I'll have to take a rain check on that one."

"What? Come on Liz. You love watching the Hunger Games. There's blood….and you get to watch people die….I know you like watching that."

I roll over onto my stomach and lay my head on my arms, facing him.

"Am I a bad person Luke? A good person wouldn't like the Hunger Games."

"But someone from District 2 would. It's natural, and it's the way you were raised. You're a good person, and you always will be."

"But…I know I'm not a good person. At least, I am not a _good _girl. I smoke. I drink. I party until the early hours of the morning. And I don't even know if I'm a virgin."

"if it makes you feel better, I don't either. I think I am, but I have gotten drunk before, and Alice was with me when I woke up. I didn't know what had gone down, and she wouldn't tell me. You're a good person for worrying about that kind of stuff. If you were bad you wouldn't care."

I lay my face down against a pillow.

"Why the sudden personality doubt?"

"I want to be a good person. But I don't know what good is. If you ask my parents, it's what they are. Killers. Monsters. Murderers. But if you look at your parents, that is what I see as a good person. And I'm not either one of them….which makes me bad."

"If you were bad I wouldn't have allied with you in the Games, and I wouldn't have followed you that first day we met."

"You mean that?"

"Every word of it."

He lifts my chin gently and kisses me so softly. His lips part slowly, and he smiles at me.

"Do you know how long you've been laying here?" He asks.

"No. How long?"

"2 hours. We need to get ready for our appearance."

"I don't want to go." I say calmly.

"But you have to. So let's get it over with. Ok? We'll be there together. I won't let anything bad happen to you. No matter how bad things seem, things will always be ok, and we will always be safe. I will keep you safe, until me dying day."

I hesitantly get out of bed and we walk down to the compartment that I smell smoke coming from. That is probably Vilnius and Argentina.

As I go into the room, I see that it is true. They are smoking, but for once they aren't kissing. Tari stands on the other side of Vilnius, looking at both of them with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Argentina." Vilnius says.

Argentina continues to give him the silent treatment, as she usually does with everyone.

"Just because I put my tongue in your boyfriends mouth does not mean you have the right to be mad at me." Tari says to her.

And I know that today will most certainly not be fun. Luke might be there, but I am not going to have fun in the Capitol tonight.

_**It's official! That is my longest chapter EVER. And I am so proud of myself. Please review and participate in the things up above. I would love to hear from you. Dead serious. Please please please please please PLEASE review, and if it's easier to send me things over PM, DO THAT! I check my reviews and PM's REGUALRLY, AND VERY OFTEN. So please, I am begging you, get involved. I know there are more fans of this story than there are showing themselves. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all the support.**_


	40. Preparing for the Big Questions

_**I thought it was about time to get another chapter up and ready for you to read, so here's the usual rambling that I make every chapter. I need some reader participation, because I seriously can't decide a few things. Liz and Luke are getting married and I have no idea what people are going to be doing and saying there. There are more things, but here's how you can get involved. I am begging you, please do these things. You all say your fans, but not many of you go past reading, and sometimes reviewing. If you're a fan, please please pretty please do these things. They will probably be in the story as long as I can make it make sense, and it's not OOC.**_

_**Write a wedding speech for someone in the story. Keep it in character, and have fun. What do you honestly think that that certain person would say?**_

_**When you think of Liz and/or Luke (separately, or as a couple), what do you think of? Are they stupid love struck teens? Are they the ultimate power duo? Express what YOU think, because it might be different then the way I have written them.**_

_**If you could become one of the characters in this story, who would you be? Why?**_

_**Who is your favorite character in this story? Why? Least favorite? Why did you pick that person?**_

_**If Luke and Liz couldn't be together anymore, and you got to choose who they ended up with, who would it be? Why?**_

_**You can submit these things by PM, review, or you can e-mail them to me at . Just make sure that I am going to know what it is that I am reading. I would love to hear from all of you. Here's a chapter to make you all happy and stuff.**_

"I don't care what you two did Tari. I want you and Argentina to play nice and maybe do your job, because we are almost to the Capitol, and Luke and I have an interview to get to where people are going to be seriously paying attention to what we're wearing."

Usually, I wouldn't encourage them to primp and prod me and make me look like a plastic figurine, but I'm thinking that if I do that, maybe Tari and Argentina will stop fighting and being so….hostile if they got working on what they liked to do…even if I positively hate it.

"Yeah please stop fighting. It's kind of depressing." Luke says, coming up and grabbing me around the waist.

I smile and carefully wiggle my way out of his grasp.

Vilnius is looking guilty, but Argentina smiles at him lovingly and kisses him. And by then, Tari is shaking hands with Argentina, and everything is right in the world.

"We're in the Capitol. Everybody look alarmed." Haymitch adds, coming in the room in his usual drunken haze. He totally just ruined the nice environment Luke and I worked so hard to get.

"Shut up Haymitch. We're going to the Capitol. No big deal." Effie trills.

"I have a knife. We'll be perfectly fine." My mom says, her eyes glowing with the enthusiasm that can only be given to her by a weapon.

She twirls the knife between her fingers, smirking and looking downright murderous.

"Mom? Cool it. We left the Arena 3 months ago." I murmur.

And I go back to my compartment, grab my suitcase, and walk back out, ready to face the Capitol.

"Liz, really. You're wearing _that_ into the Capitol?"

Now who do you think said that? Octavia? Melody? My mom? Effie? Nope. My dad. My dad was questioning me about my clothing choice. This would have been alright with me if I was dressed inappropriately. But I wasn't. I was wearing a black peasant blouse, a knee length black skirt, a pair of hot pink leggings, and black flats. No reason for him to question me.

"Is there something wrong with this?" I ask, gesturing to my clothes.

"You bet there is! You can't go out there looking boring and appropriate. People here look at you and think of the fiery, aggressive, sex y girl from District 2. Go put something else on."

"I'll go change."

"Keep the leggings, but put on your hot pink tank top, your black buttoned vest, and your black stilettos. The 3 inch, not the 6 please. Can't go too overboard."

"Yes sir."

I turn around and start walking back to my compartment.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Sir? Really?"

"Sorry. Yes _daddy_." I say.

"Much better."

"Not really. I feel like I'm going to throw up." I say with a mock gag.

"Go change, smartass." He laughs.

I smirk and turn around.

15 minutes later, I have not only gotten changed, but pulled my hair up into a sexy side ponytail and applied my usual makeup, black and red of course.

"That's a lot better." My dad comments.

Luke leans in to kiss me.

"Wow! That makeup is applied flawlessly! Do not mess it up!" Melody shrieks.

Luke and I roll our eyes, intertwine our fingers, fix our faces, his into a smile, mine into a smirk, and then we walk out of the train to the cameras and people screaming and cheering.

"Want to give them a show?" Luke says.

"Go for it. Screw the makeup. I can recreate that anytime." I state.

Luke starts it up immediately.

Lifting me up with his hands around my waist. **Click. Click click click.**

The cameras are going crazy.

I straddle Luke and he kisses me. **Click click click click.**

He puts me down again and we stand there holding hands. **Click.**

Hmmm. The cameras click a lot less when we aren't all over each other. Surprise surprise.

We walk into the old training center, which makes me almost cry, and we head up to our old rooms. Well….mine. Luke and I are staying in the same room since Haymitch punched a hole in his wall when we were here for the Games.

My parents leave us with Melody, Vilnius and our prep teams, and then Luke and I are instantly getting ready again. Not even 20 seconds to just sit down.

"You two know the drill." Melody says, shooing us off and turning to one of the tables to unpack one of the many black pouches full of styling supplies.

"Yeah yeah. We're getting naked." Luke says, rolling his eyes with a groan.

"Just listen to what you're told to do." Tari snaps.

"As long as you aren't eyeing me up, I will." Luke retorts.

My eyes widen. What happened to Luke? I like this new change in him. Much much weirder then the normal Luke. I don't know what happened with him, but he's acting pretty strangely. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"So am I going slutty or strange tonight?" I whisper to Luke playfully.

"I'm not sure, but I hope you'll have something comfortable. I know how you hate anything that's overly frilly, and padded stuff might make you spontaneously combust into flames, so I'd think those two things are out completely."

"I hope so too. I hope you don't have to wear sequins. They don't work on you very well, no matter what they are saying."

"OK, so here's the deal. We have two options for each of you. You can pick which one makes you more happy. But I doubt you will truly like either one of them. Luke, you can go first."

Vilnius holds up a pressed white collared shirt, a charcoal grey sweater vest, a black bowtie, crisp khakis, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Luke blinks a few times, and starts laughing. Full out, deep laughing that makes him shake a little bit, and makes me smile. His laughter is infectious. He's wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You seriously want me to wear that?" He asks.

"Well, that's one choice. Here's the other." Vilnius replies.

He puts down the sweater vest and picks up a leather jacket, black sunglasses, a bottle of hair gel, and black sunglasses.

This isn't Luke either….that is like what Marcus would wear. What a District 2 boy would wear. Not at all like what I can see Luke wanting to wear. But that other option was weird too….this is bound to be interesting to say the least. I honestly can't even make my own decision on what he is going to pick, and I'm the so called expert on him.

I doubt Katniss and Peeta are going to approve of this outfit either. Maybe the first one, but I have no idea how this will play out in the slightest.

"Option 2." Luke says in a bored tone.

Vilnius hands him the clothes and Luke wordlessly pulls them on.

"Liz, it's your turn." Melody sing songs.

She holds up a super, and I mean super short black dress. It comes to just below my crotch, and if I sit down in it, I bet that you would be able to see my underwear.

"There better be more." I mutter.

"Oh yeah." Melody says. She turns around for a second, and returns in my direction with a pair of little black booty shorts and a pair of 6 inch black heels.

"Other option?" I ask.

She puts down all of the clothes and picks up a pair of 1 inch shiny black heels, a powder pink skirt, a white tank top a button up black vest, and then a black hair band with a huge light pink bow. Not at all like me.

So I can dress like an insanely slutty prostitute, or a clean and appropriate schoolgirl.

"You might as well offer me a pair of glasses with duct tape in the middle." I add.

"Don't tempt me." Octavia laughs.

I think it over. Which one is worse….? I don't want to look _that_ inappropriate. But at the same time, people won't expect me to wear something so safe and boring.

Luke is wearing the one that is the opposite of him. So will I….I'm regretting this already.

"Second option."

Too late to go back now.

Octavia hands me the clothes, and I put them on without speaking.

Luke smiles at me, but even that can't make me feel good right now.

Melody ushers me over to one vanity, and Luke is ushered to the other, where Vilnius starts running enough hair gel through his blond hair to empty the entire stock of District 1. His hair looks good, if you like the dangerous and aggressive looks.

And Melody curls the ends of my hair so that my hair is slightly more shaped then before. She slides the hair band in, and I look in the mirror. Not looking too bad. Red lip stick and black eyeliner complete it, and by then I'm not too disgusted by the look.

My parents, on the other hand, are not so thrilled.

"What did I tell you? Sexy. Dangerous. This is neither. Luke looks fantastic, but Liz….honey, what are you wearing?"

"The opposite of what I would normally wear. Luke did the same thing."

Luke nods, and that's when Katniss and Peeta jump in.

"Oh my god! What…how….what is going on here?" Katniss asks.

"I'm wearing something I would never wear, and Liz is too. "

"I see that." Peeta says.

A buzzer goes off, and Caesar Flickerman stands on the Capitol stage, lilac hair and a suit to match, just like the last time we saw him.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome back 88th Hunger Games Victors Elizabeth Hirsch and Luke Mellark."

The crowd goes nuts. It's more deafening then any of the districts, even our own. I laugh, and Luke and I give each other one more encouraging and supportive look before we're walking out to Caesar, who smiles with his overly white teeth and altered appearance.

Caesar opens his arms, and I go into them, like we're friends or something. Luke shakes hands with him and Caesar settles himself into a plush chair. Luke and I settle down across from him on an equally plush sofa.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Caesar." I say, smiling.

"And you too! Liz, you look fabulous! This is something we've never seen of you before."

"My stylists, along with Luke's, agreed that Luke and I should wear something different. Luke and I are pretty much wearing the opposite of our normal attire." I say much too formally.

My mother's firm and steely look shows she's still not happy about this.

"Luke, you look an awful lot like District 2's male tribute for these Games, Marcus Shay."

The crowd gets silent at Marcus's name, and slowly my smile disappears. I did not think we'd be getting around to Marcus this quickly.

"I noticed the same thing. I think it suits me a lot." Luke says with a laugh and that sexy smile that melts me every time.

He's trying to put a positive spin on this, and by the looks of it, he's doing pretty well.

It apparently makes the woman and even some of the men in the Capitol melt too. There are squeals, giggles, and laughs heard all over the crowd.

"Well played indeed. I see what your getting at. Playing into your fiancée's clothing likes….you smart boy." Caesar says, keeping the banter going.

I laugh, just trying to compose myself. I have never felt more nervous in my life. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I didn't feel like this while we were preparing….oh wait, yeah I did. Now my nerves are really kicking in.

"And here's the question we are all dying to know the answer to here in the Capitol…..pregnancy plans? Are we going to see the development of children any time soon?"

And the nerves skyrocket to the roof. Forget nervous. I'm downright terrified now.

_**I know, I know. Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. We all kind of know the answer to this question, but I thought this would be a nice place to end. Please review, and do the contests. I would be super happy if you did. Like, more happy then I have ever been while writing this story. And I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I just wanted to update something. Anything! So please, tell me what you thought. I'll update as soon as I can.  
><strong>_


	41. Interview

_**I am so sorry that this has taken me forever to update! SO sorry. I guess you could say that I had writers block, or a lack of ideas. Both are extremely true. I think I figured something good out though, but this chapter might be an epic suck. You all have to let me know so I can know…..otherwise I'll just think it's awesome and keep doing terrible things and this story will continue to be terrible. I realized very quickly that this story is getting increasingly boring as time goes on, and I had to do something to get it back up to say….Chapter 12 standards. I believe that I have done that. Like I said, you'll have to tell me if it was good or not. **_

_**I currently have a competition going, and I would love it if you would all make an entry for it. It's super easy. The contest is to write a speech that could be said at Luke and Liz's wedding. Example: you could make one from Cato and have him threaten to kill Luke if he makes Liz sad ever. I have gotten one entry so far as far as I know, and I would like some more. You can make as many as you want, and send them over PM or in a review. Also, there are some questions I wish to ask you. Such as:**_

_**When you think of Liz and/or Luke (separately, or as a couple), what do you think of? Are they stupid love struck teens? Are they the ultimate power duo? Express what YOU think, because it might be different then the way I have written them.**_

_**If you could become one of the characters in this story, who would you be? Why?**_

_**Who is your favorite character in this story? Why? Least favorite? Why did you pick that person?**_

_**If Luke and Liz couldn't be together anymore, and you got to choose who they ended up with, who would it be? Why?**_

_**I want some serious answers here! Like I said, you can submit your answers in a review, or you can send me a PM with the stuff in it. And also, there is still the personality quiz and the fan test if anybody is interested in those. So far, I have only had one person take the fan test and get a perfect score. That's so weird….anyway, that's all. Thanks for reading the authors note. Now here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Oh my god Caesar! I can't believe that you asked me that." I say, laughing.

Luke squeezes my hand.

"So I'm guessing the answer is no…." Caesar says, pursing his lips and crossing him arms over his chest.

"Yes Caesar. Somebody didn't want to get around to that until after the wedding." Luke says, pointing at me.

I playfully punch him in the arm, opening my mouth as though I'm protesting. I don't know why I was so terrified a second ago. This is going really well.

"So, off the topic of babies, let's talk about your family. How have your parents been reacting to all of this? I mean, are they happy with their children getting married at 15?" Caesar says, looking back in the direction of our parents.

The cameras flicker over to them, and they all act with expert skill. My mom, well she gave the camera the finger. My dad smirks, just like usual, making the Capitol girls go nuts, and Peeta and Katniss wave politely, laughing and smiling.

Caesar starts laughing and turns back to us.

"Well, I would say that my parents are pretty open to having Liz and I get married at this somewhat young age. I mean, they did it too, so it isn't too much of a shock." Luke starts.

And my response comes easily. I'm talking to Caesar like he's one of my friends.

"Yeah, his parents have been really nice to me. And I think because they agree, my parents are agreeing a bit more too. And there's only been a few death threats made by my _dear_ father, so I think everything is going pretty well." I continue.

"Wow. Death threats? From Cato Hirsch? I would have _never_ guessed that one!" Caesar laughs.

"Yeah. He's crazy, but nobody ever said you could pick your family. My dad's my dad, and I know he's just looking out for me."

"Yeah. Your families seem pretty chill about all of this, but what about your friends? How are people your age reacting to all of this? It can't seem natural to some of them."

Luke turns to me and smiles, looking back at Caesar. He takes a deep breath, and then says one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. And the fact that he's saying it to me makes my heart nearly beat out of my chest.

"Well, I really don't care what people think of it. I'm in love with Liz, and I'm going to marry her, whether they like it or not."

I put my hands over my heart and feign wiping away tears.

"That was so beautiful. I love you too honey." I say in my cartoony romance voice.

Luke kisses me lightly on the lips, and then blushes as everyone cries out with a chorus of _ooooohhhhh._

"Oh come on Mellark. That was no way to kiss your fiancée. Don't mind us. Just kiss her stupid." Caesar chortles.

"yeah Luke. Wouldn't want to disappoint all the people watching." I reply, trying to stifle my laughter.

Luke takes my face between his hands and kisses me over and over and over again, opening and closing his mouth in sync with mine. We've done this enough to know each other's kissing patterns. And we milk that up for a good 30 seconds.

"PDA ALERT!" My dad screams from the wings.

Everyone shrieks their approval and Luke finally stops kissing me.

"Wow Luke. Were you kissing her, or trying to swallow her?" Caesar asks.

"Little bit of both. We see how long we can keep kissing before we have to part to breathe." I joke.

"And there was certainly enough of that to try and beat on the Victory Tour, which the two of you just got back from. What did you think?"

Luke and I look at each other for a moment, both of seeming to try and grasp a response that will make sense. He starts first.

"It was really nice to finally be out of the Arena. We could stop worrying about people trying to stab us and well, kill us."

"Mostly." I add.

Luke laughs. "Yes. Mostly. And it was definitely nice to see all of the districts. When you live in a specific district, like most people do, you don't really get a chance to see the rest of Panem. You see your district, and maybe the ones that are on either side of it, but getting to see literally everything was a really fun experience that I will never forget." Luke says.

"I had fun too, and Luke is right, the fact that I could even go outside of District 2 and see everything for myself as opposed to on TV or in my school textbook was something I was very happy about. But it was a surreal experience. On one hand, we were celebrating our victory, and feeling really amazing in the fact that we were both alive and well and together. But on the other side of the situation, we were going to every other district and seeing the families and friends of the people we had met here in the Capitol and in the Arena. Some of them were even people we had killed….well, I had killed. I had gotten to know some of those people in more detail then I knew my classmates back home. And now we were faced with being where they lived, where they walked, watching the reactions of the people that were hoping and praying one of their own tributes would come home to them and be doing what we're doing now."

Caesar is shaking his head and pouting, clearly showing his sympathy.

"Now, on a more happy note, did you enjoy the scenery of the districts? Was it different then what you had always seen?"

"Well, it was definitely different than anything I had ever thought about. I'm not ashamed of where I live, but we all know District 12 isn't the nicest district, though they might have the nicest people. On the tour, I noticed that there wasn't that much that was different between my district and some others. I won't name the places, but it made me think of Panem as a whole in a new way. Made me change my own opinion, and I started correcting people when they would say the incorrect. And then I also saw some districts that made me nearly burst into tears. Some people have everything, and live in the nicest places, and yet they are some of the cruelest and meanest people alive."

"And I'll be honest, the first glimpse I got of District 12 was one of the best glimpses of anything I have ever gotten in my life. People always said District 12 was the lowliest of the districts, which is so untrue, but they have the nicest people. And they throw some incredible parties. But what made me think was that yes, District 12 doesn't have the same things as say, District 1, but they were happy, and it didn't seem to matter that they didn't have all the luxurious stuff. They had each other, and what they needed, and they weren't bitter toward anyone else. Everyone I saw was happy, and was positively thrilled that Luke and I were there. They had one of the best reactions I have ever seen in my 15 years of living."

"Oh yes, both of you had birthdays on very special days. Care to tell the people why they were so special."

"For one thing, Luke's birthday was on Reaping Day, and I felt so bad, because in my crazy Career day, I had forgotten that his birthday was that day. I was too occupied with getting myself into the Games."

"Don't worry sweetie. I had forgotten it was my birthday until my mom said 'Happy Birthday honey' when they were also saying goodbye to me." Luke laughs.

Caesar laughs along with him, and I fan my face with my hand to keep myself from blushing.

"And Liz, you can't forget to tell people about your birthday." Luke says, poking me in the arm.

"No. Stop it. I am literally going to smack you if you go into that. That was just plain unfortunate." I reply.

"That's a chance I'm taking. Liz's birthday was in the Arena. The day before the Games ended."

"That isn't so bad." Caesar comments.

"Yeah. I had just watched one of my allies kill his sister, and then commit suicide. That is totally bad Caesar. Don't even try making that look good."

"Oh…yeah. I stand corrected. That sucks. Now I believe you promised Luke a smack to the face?" Caesar replies.

"Are you seriously encouraging me to smack my boyfriend?" I shout.

"Yes. Come on. How hard could you smack someone really?" Caesar asks.

"Let's find out." Luke pipes up.

"Luke! You want me to hit you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Luke exclaims.

The Capitol roars with their anticipation. Luke and I stand up and walk to the front of the couch, so we're both standing sideways and people can see us. I am facing my parents.

"Backhand sweetie. Always backhand." My mom coaxes.

"Are you sure about this Luke?" I ask, giggling.

He nods and I raise my hand up, palm facing me. And then I whip it over and it connects with Luke's cheek. I go as hard as I can, and he laughs, whipping his hand up to his beet red cheek.

"Well, I'd say you can smack pretty hard." Caesar states.

I nod and kiss Luke on the cheek I injured.

"Sorry honey." I say.

He waves it off and we go back to sit down, continuing the interview.

"Well, now that we're all done abusing each other, let's continue. How do you feel about the other romances in the Arena?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"Well, Luke, your question would be how did you feel about Marcus and Liz? They were dating before the Games. Did you know that? And that kiss…that was something." Caesar says, looking me right in the eye.

I glare back at him.

"Well, I know that Liz probably has had boyfriends before me. That doesn't bother me. And I did know Marcus and Liz had dated. She said it in the Arena. Come on Caesar. Did you fall asleep during that one?"

Caesar puckers his lips, and Luke smirks.

"Of course not. I paid attention to every painful detail of you and Alice kissing too." Caesar responds, rolling his eyes.

I gasp and think of slapping Caesar, but then think better of it and sit there pouting.

"What was going on between Alice and Luke, Liz? Since you're his wife, you should know, right?"

"She doesn't need to answer that. Don't torture her anymore then that kiss did to me. I feel terrible for how things turned out. Alice and I were at a party, and we got drunk, and kissed. And then kissed some more. But in the Arena, she kissed me when I was being her medic. And poor Liz walked in right after she did it, so there was no way she could have not seen it. And I didn't like it. At all. She and I were friends so to speak, but I hated her the entire time. And I'm pretty sure Liz hated her too."

"Her death was quite spectacular." I agree.

"That it was. Oh, and Liz, I have another question for you? What do you think of Alice? We've heard Luke's opinion. But what's yours?"

"I wanted to slice that girls head off the second I saw her. And it felt good shooting her in the stomach." I say in a clipped tone.

"Oh, Alice? Yeah, she never stood a chance. Liz here is the only girl for me. Liz and I, we planned that if she tried, I could go along with her for a while, because she would die in the games, and Liz would have me forever." Luke replies.

"That's adorable." Caesar says.

"Really? You think so? Because it was a load of bull. We never planned that out. Alice was a slut. Liz wasn't. And there's your reasoning for me picking her instead of Alice." Luke says, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm sure that kiss with Miklisho wasn't planned either, now was it?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I planned it, if that's what you mean. I didn't tell anyone else, but I knew what I was going to do. It worked out exactly how I wanted it to." I say.

"That's what it seemed like. Now Liz, tell me about Team Victory. Who are they? What do you do as a member?"

"Well, in a nutshell Team Victory is a super elite group of Hunger Games Victors that all live in District 2 and are between the ages of 16 and 21. Usually the group is all boys, but they made an exception and let me into their posse. And we pretty much go around to all the awesome parties, and we're the popular people technically."

"That sounds amazing. You two seem to be getting very popular this year, what with winning the Hunger Games, being the delicious lovers of districts 2 and 12, and then there was winning Prom King and Queen. Speaking of Prom, what was it like just being two normal teenagers for one night?"

I laugh. "Normal? We could never be normal. It was a super fun Prom, and probably the only one I will ever go to, so it was nice."

"Was it that bad that you don't want to go back again?" Caesar asks with a smile.

I am kind of annoyed by this interview, but I just smile and keep talking.

"Oh no. It was really fun. It was really nice to see all my friends all dressed up, and then there was a really huge party afterwards at my friend Jason's house. Like I said, Team Victory throws and attends the best parties."

"That's good to hear. How did you win Prom Queen?"

"Well, I guess that I had a lot of votes. People like a winner. And me winning the Hunger Games helped I think."

"I'm sure it did. On to our next question, this one for Luke. Who is going to be your best man at your wedding?"

"Well….probably my dad. Or…well, I don't really know. I haven't given much thought to it yet."

"That's alright. You still have plenty of time for making plans. Liz, do you know who your maid of honor will be?"

"I really don't. I might have my friend Tina be my maid of honor. But I'm not really sure. I'll have to give it some thought."

"What kind of wedding do you think you'll be having?" Caesar asks.

"Whatever kind Liz wants." Luke replies.

"Probably a big Capitol wedding. We're kind of required to since we're Victors. I'm sure you'll be invited Caesar."

Caesar laughs. "And who will be making the dress?"

"I believe that my friend Jason will be, if he's willing to make it."

"I'm sure he's squealing with joy in District 2 right now." Luke adds.

"Yeah, I would be squealing too. You know, if I could make a dress, and if I didn't have to do this. And if squealing was something I could do." Caesar comments.

"And my final question is for you Luke, regarding your parent's friend Gale. Have they been in touch lately?"

"Oh, yeah of course they have. Their friends. Friends keep in touch."

"And even my parents have gotten in on the friendship. They hired Gale to protect me."

I clamp my hands over my mouth like I revealed something I shouldn't have, then move my hands and smile.

Everyone laughs like a maniac, including Luke and Caesar, and my parents, Effie, Haymitch, and Katniss and Peeta.

"Well, I'm afraid that's the end of the interview. You two have a party to get to. Thanks for coming." Caesar says.

"Yes. Thank you so much for having us." Luke says.

"I haven't had this much fun since I killed Alice." I say, laughing.

Luke loops his arm through mine, and together we walk off the stage, waving and blowing kisses and looking positively cheery. And then I run back to the dressing room, looking for something hotter to wear to the party.

_**Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you all liked it. I worked really hard, and I thought I really captured the randomness of an interview with Caesar. Please review, and answer the questions. I would love hearing from all of you. Thanks again!**_


	42. A Capitol Time

_**Hey everybody! I am so sorry I haven't been updating my stories. This story and my others. I really have been busy, and I don't want to keep you all waiting any more. I still have the wedding speech contest going on, and I would love it if all of you would participate. You can write it from any point of view you want. It could be someone who's alive, like Cato or Katniss or Miklisho, or it could even be someone who died, like Michael or Alice or Katrina. I just really want you all to submit something. And of course, there's the questions, which I have gotten barely answers for. Here they are again, and I would hope some of you would submit something.**_

_**When you think of Liz and/or Luke (separately, or as a couple), what do you think of? Are they stupid love struck teens? Are they the ultimate power duo? Express what YOU think, because it might be different then the way I have written them.**_

_**If you could become one of the characters in this story, who would you be? Why?**_

_**Who is your favorite character in this story? Why? Least favorite? Why did you pick that person?**_

_**If Luke and Liz couldn't be together anymore, and you got to choose who they ended up with, who would it be? Why?**_

_**I want some serious answers here! You can submit your answers in a review, or you can send me a PM with the stuff in it.**_

_**Just a warning, there are going to be a lot of point of view changes throughout this chapter, and I think it's going to be beneficial, since there are so many people at the Capitol party, and thus, there's more to document, and not everyone we know and love is going to be in the same place at the same time, though you will see that there some instances where people's places do coincide. There will also be new people that we haven't seen yet in here, and I think some of you are really going to have a lot to review over by the time this chapter is over….some of you are probably going to want to kill me at a certain part…..oh god. And I am completely looking forward to it.**_

_**And now for the final order of business, my friend RandomTeddyBear and I are going to be doing an SYOT, and we need tributes. The details are on my profile. It's a Quarter Quell, the 7**__**th**__** to be exact, so there's a twist. The one in our SYOT is going to be having twice as many boys in the games. We need a lot of tributes….there will be an update of who we have tonight. **_

_**Thanks for reading the authors note. Now here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Luke, what should I wear?" I shout out into the hall, where Luke is standing in his own room.

"How am I supposed to know? I need to figure out what I'm going to wear too."

Luke and I are getting ready for the Capitol party. It's bound to be extremely stressful. I know that might be hard to believe, but tonight, Luke and I find out if Snow is going to blame us for anything. It's been a while since either one of us has talked to Snow, but the last time we did, Snow had told Luke that if we screwed up anything, it would be the end of Panem as we knew it. Tonight would be that statement, and we would find out everything.

The party would be extremely fun if we let it be fun, but I had a feeling that this wouldn't be a good place to hang out. A loud party, I could deal with. A party with tons of drunken people, I could deal with. Heck, I could deal with both of them at the same time. But I wasn't bound to know too many of the people that would be attending this party.

There would be tons, and I mean tons, of past Hunger Games victors, and then there would be Snow, and the Gamemakers, and the reporters….oh, the reporters. How would I be able to cope with the Capitol people taping me doing things, and asking me a million questions? I hadn't even given a single thought to the fact that there would be more reporters and interviews then just the one with Caesar Flickerman.

Back to the problem at hand. I ran my hand along one rack of the clothes that Melody deemed appropriate for the party. The racks are clear of all jeans, blouses, and anything even partially loose for tops. I hold one orange top up and cringe. Orange is still not my color.

"Um….white button down shirt, tuxedo jacket, black dress pants, and your emerald green tie." I shot out to Luke after giving it some consideration, still leafing through the endless amount of clothes.

There are a lot of really cool dresses and things, but none of them really screams at me 'wear it'. I mean, it's a Capitol party. What do you wear to a Capitol party? I've never been to one obviously. I suppose I could ask my mother, but she would immediately hand me the shortest dress on the rack and tell me to put it on with the door open. I kind of want some privacy.

I decide to stop looking at clothes for a minute and focus on getting off my makeup from the interview off. I scrub at my face with a wipe and find it streaked with black and red and many more colors from all the makeup I've been wearing in the last few days.

In the mirror I see Luke come and frantically try and tie his tie.

"Do you need assistance with that?" I ask.

"I would like it. Trade you. You help me with my tie, and I will help you find a dress to wear to the party."

"Fine." I practically scream.

I take the tie out of his hand and smile as I proceed to put it around the way it should and tie it, pushing the knot up so it tightens and looks good on him.

His hair has no gel in it from his interview. It's the same fluffy texture and appearance and the same blond gold color as the first time I ever met him.

"Thanks." He laughs.

I nod. "Now I need to find a dress."

He and I walk over to the racks, and I frantically start to look through the racks again.

"How about this?" I ask, holding up a emerald green spaghetti strap dress with beaded flowers along the waistline.

"Nah. Let's not have my tie and your dress match tonight. We do that every time we go anywhere."

I frown and put the dress back on the rack.

"This one?" I ask, holding up a sparkly red dress.

"Red is a little overused for you, don't you think?" He replies.

I nod and put that dress back on the rack.

"I like this one." Luke says.

I turn around, seeing in my peripheral vision that he is at the rack to the right of where I am.

In his hand he's holding a short black dress with black appliqué beading on the bodice. The neckline is just above where my cleavage starts, and the bottom will come to the middle of my thigh when I put it on. It's gorgeous.

"How….how did you know?"

"I thought it looked nice, and black is an amazing color on you." He replies.

I take off the skirt and leggings I was wearing, and my top follows. Soon I'm slipping the silky dress onto my body, pulling it up so it will look good and not make me feel like I'm naked.

Luke zips me up before I even ask him to, and I walk over to the suitcases full of shoes, pulling out a pair of black strappy heels with a little bow on the toe straps. Elegant, and classy.

Next I head to the vanity, Luke still following me.

He picks up a necklace from the makeup bag Melody keeps, and wordlessly he clasps it around my neck, the black crystals hanging from the chain dangling somewhat freely on my bare skin.

I take a brush and start twisting two strands into little coils, then wrapping them so they meet at the back of my head, and then I put a little clip in so it stays in place. The remaining hair is pulled up into a high bun, giving the appearance that my bun is surrounded by a rope.

It looks really pretty, and I'm swiping mascara onto my lashes and attempting to apply eyeliner. My wrist has an involuntary spasm as my nerves of the party set in, and I end up with a black line right diagonal to my eye.

I groan and wipe it away, my hand shaking as I try again. I slam the eyeliner stick down on the table, and Luke picks it up.

"Want me to do it?" He asks.

"Yes please. Do you know how?"

He takes the stick from me and replies "I've watched my mom do it lots of times."

I smile and look up.

Luke slowly eases the stick along my eye with short strokes. After he finishes one eye, he stops.

"Look in the mirror and tell me if you want me to do the other eye. If you don't, I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to wipe it off."

I look in the mirror and see that my eyeliner is flawlessly applied. It looks 'FABULOUS FABULOUS FABULOUS' as Melody would squeal.

"It's perfect." I say.

He spins me around to face him again and he flawlessly applies the rest of my eyeliner.

Then he puts the stick down on the table and I put on my eye shadow, black of course.

Luke's arms circle my waist as I put on my lipstick, waterproof, and thus kiss proof.

I laugh and go over to the purse section, selecting a black sequined clutch and stowing my lipstick, a condom (why not? I might as well have one), tissues, my eyeliner and eye shadow, a few extra hair elastics, and my mom's knife. Miklisho could show up at any time, and I have to be prepared to kill that son of a bitch if he tries anything.

I take a deep breath, turn around, and take Luke's fingers between mine.

"I think I'm ready to go." I say my voice barely above a whisper.

**Luke POV-**

Her fingers are warm as our hands intertwine together. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze and then we walk out of the room and into the hallway. Her heels click clack as we walk, and her hand that isn't holding mine is turning white with her grip on her purse.

"It's all going to be alright. You know that, right?"

She nods, saying nothing.

"Everything _is_ going to be fine. You'll see. It's just another party." I try.

She turns to me and smiles.

"I know. I'm just hoping I won't make a fool of myself." She stammers.

"If you do, say you were drunk. Everyone there will be drunk at some point."

"Of course. I'll probably be drunk too." She agrees.

We've reached the door, and I drape a arm over her shoulders the way I had seen Marcus do.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Let's kick some ass." She adds.

I open the door with one hand and my other arm is still dangling around Liz.

The second we walk in, everyone falls into silence. I am not joking, even though I wish it was a joke.

Luckily everybody starts up their conversations again, and we walk over to the bar that is set up. Liz sets her purse down on the bar and I order us two apple martinis', since I see that most everybody here is drinking one.

This is bound to be an amazing party.

"I'm going to go mingle. I expect you to be doing the same."

**Clove POV-**

"I love that my daughter won the Games. I mean, it wasn't a surprise. She takes after her parents." I say.

Of course, the moment I enter the party I am bombarded with questions from Valetta Stone about my daughter. Come on. I just want one party where I don't have to think of her. I mean really, we're at the Hunger Games victor party, and I don't feel like talking about Liz. I love her to death, but she comes up in every conversation I have. And I won't even mention how many sex sessions between Cato and I have been ruined and bummed out by him saying 'We shouldn't be doing this.' Or 'come on Clover. We're on Liz's bed. Let's move'. Kill me now.

"CLOVE!"

I turn around to find Enobaria throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her and jump up and down over and over and over again. As Enobaria pulls me up and down. Damn she's strong.

"Ohmygod, I looooove your dress."

I look down at my dress. It's purple, and floor length because of what my publicist said about purple calming people. Like she knew that I was going to cut a bitch at this party and would need something to calm people down. Let's face it. I cut a bitch at every party.

"Are you drunk?" I ask her.

"As a skunk." She replies.

"Ughhhhhh. Who the hell cares? We'll all be drunk by the end of this party." I squeal.

And I down the rest of my champagne.

"Let's go get a drink." I say.

She nods and I sling an arm over her shoulders, heading toward the bar. Liz is there too, drinking an apple martini.

"That better be the virgin version." I say to her.

She hurriedly puts down her glass.

"Ha! You thought I was actually telling you to stop drinking." I respond with a smirk.

"You're not?" She asks.

"No. You know my one and only rule."

"Do whatever I want, just don't get pregnant."

"Good girl." I say.

I pinch her cheek and slide down onto a stool, Enobaria settling herself on the one next to me.

Liz cocks her head to the side and looks at me with a blank expression, but I ignore her.

She stands up, and I catch the first real glimpse of the outfit she's wearing. It's neither slutty, nor safe, which I am intrigued by completely.

She finds her way around the bar, and Enobaria winks at her.

"We'll catch up later darling." She drawls.

Onyx blushes slightly and walks away, probably off to find Luke.

I don't even care what she's doing. Tonight, I don't have a daughter.

**Haymitch POV-**

Why did I continue to come to these parties every year? Only twice was there actually a reason for me to come. The first time was when I won the Games, and was required to come, and the second was when Katniss and Peeta won and I was coming as his mentor.

I guess I have to be here. But at the same time, I have no idea. It doesn't seem like anybody is paying me any attention. Luke is nowhere to be found, and come to think of it, I can't find anyone that I know.

There's the same Capitol people making out in a corner that are there every year, although their hair is different colors, and they seem to be last drunk at this time of the evening then last year. But the night is still young. There are going to be lots of drunken people. Lots of people making out. Lots of people having sex. And then, and only then, I will leave.

I guess the reason I come is because it makes me feel normal. Nobody screams at me for being drunk, because everybody is drunk at these Capitol parties. And Effie can't nag me because she's off doing whatever the heck it is Effie does every time she goes to the Capitol. In the Capitol, I am normal. My hair has been the same color all my life. I don't have gems implanted in my skin. My skin is the same yellowish white color it has been for a long time now.

I take a swig of my beer, finding the bottle empty. I put it down with the last two and ask the bartender for another. This will be my fourth. And there will be many more. But hey, I'm not a freak. Drinking 26 beers in a night is like drinking one in the Capitol. The drunkards are the ones that drink like…..76. And I would never go that far.

I take my beer and head towards the buffet. You have not truly lived until you have eaten Capitol food. Rich, savory food that makes your mouth water the first time. Makes you crave more and more of it until you are so full you could explode. And then you eat more of it. Too much is never enough.

When I was going to my Games I had eaten as much as I possibly could eat, and then more, and then vomited again, and then ate more food. It continued like that for every meal I had on the train on my way to the Capitol, and then when we were in the Training Center, I was more focused on the food then the other tributes and the training. That's a lie.

I was aware that I had to train, and I focused on it as best as I could, but let's face it, any tribute that steps into the Games trains until lunchtime, so that automatically makes you think about food with every station you visit.

The Arena was terrible for many reasons, one of which being that I couldn't ear Capitol food in the Arena. Roots, berries, and the occasional meat from an animal you killed yourself were just never quite as satisfying.

**Effie POV-**

"Oh my god Effie, please tell me you're changing your skin color. You look so pale." Trion trills.

Trion is one of my friends from before I started working in the districts. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, with or without alterations. She works in a salon, so she's pretty much required to model something that she can do.

Her skin is milk white from dying it, and her eyes are a beautiful hazel, although they used to be icy blue. Her eyelashes are a dark blue, and along her lash line there are small diamonds implanted. Her eyelids are shadowed with a dark blue tonight, one of the only things that she can change about her appearance.

Her voice is like velvet. She doesn't have the Capitol accent like a lot of people who live here. Like me, she isn't always in the Capitol. Lately, she's been alternating between working in District 1, and then she comes back to the Capitol. She was working in the Hunger Games this year on the girl….what was her name….Silke. Silke Deprie.

"Yeah Eeffie, it makes you look like….sick." Santana agrees.

Santana is a full out Capitolite. Her skin is dyed a devilish shade of red, and her hair matches. Everything about her is red. Her hair, her skin, her eyes, her clothes, her lips, her makeup. Between Trion and I, we call her the devil, or Satan.

"I'll think about it Santana. Does that work for you? I don't want to look like…well…like you, when I'm working with children. Come on, you scare people."

"Ugh! I did nothing wrong. I am being fashionable, Eeffie."

She has the accent, and it sounds like a knife scraping against a brick wall. I hate her, in case you haven't noticed. And I never hate anybody, so you know she must have been extremely and perpetually irritating.

"I know. I just don't think I could….live up to the look like you could." I reply.

She throws me a smirk.

"So Effie, what is next year's hair color? You seem to know all the inside information before anyone else." Trion adds, trying to lighten the conversation.

I smile.

"Aquamarine seems to be it."

Trion and Santana start chattering away with each other like schoolgirls the day before Prom. And I sit down on a stool, drinking my ice water daintily while looking around for someone else to talk to. I mean, I love Trion, but we haven't seen each other enough to truly be considered friends.

"She did? Oh my god, that girl is going to be pregnant be next week, I swear!" I hear Santana squeal in horror next to me.

My head pounds behind my eyelids, and I hold my manicured fingertips up. I feel the warmth of my body under those fingertips, so I know that I am here, but at the same time, I don't really feel alive here. The Capitol was once my home. Why was it so hard to think of it like that now? I had always said I would quit working the Hunger Games and come back to the Capitol, but it's been years since then, and I guess I've grown out of thinking like that.

I spot Haymitch at the buffet, taking huge swigs of a beer that's only half full. I know he's had more than that though. Half of the food he's spooning onto his plate isn't even making it onto the crystal dish. He's also wobbling on his own feet, and I can see him smiling and grinning like an idiot. Haymitch never smiles unless he's drunk. It's a known fact. That needs to be stopped.

I excuse myself from the current conversation, much to Trion's protest and Santana's obvious happiness, and walk across the room a trifle faster than usual.

**Katniss POV-**

What is wrong with the Capitol? I mean, the list could go on and on. I hate this place with all my heart, and I don't understand why people like it. Sure, it's bigger than any of the districts. Bigger then all of them combined, and it's brighter than any place I've ever been, and the people are all so different from anyone you would see in the districts, but each has a downside that nobody seems to see.

It's bigger, which means there are more people. Capitol people are more annoying than any people you will ever meet. And it's a given that the Capitol is filled with Capitolites, who are the scariest people I have ever seen in my life.

It's brighter, which means you can see everybody in every time of day. And like I said before, scary people. You don't want to see some of these people. And then there's the fact that I get a headache inside all Capitol buildings because of the lighting being so different to the lighting in District 12. Although then again there's barely any lighting in District 12.

I'm here because my son and daughter in law were being honored tonight. If I could have been at home with them right now, I would. I don't like the way the Capitol atmosphere is affecting my son. He shouldn't be subjected to seeing people that are making their appearances look different to follow stupid trends.

I had always raised him to believe that the way he looks is just that, and he shouldn't change it for anything. And Liz is a sweet girl in a hard coating, and I know that she is slowly becoming a Capitolite as well. Every Victor a few months out of the Games will become like that.

And I hate that almost as much as I hate the Capitol itself.

"Katniss?" I hear behind me.

I don't even want to turn around. I know it's Snow behind me.

And when I turn around, I find that I am right. Snow stands there like usual, white rose in his lapel, a scowl icy enough to freeze over the sun, and a bowl of lamb and dried plum stew in one hand. He wordlessly offers it to me. He knows that I love that stew. It's my favorite Capitol food.

"May I help you mister president?" I ask with fake sincerity, taking the stew and plunging a spoon into it, popping the steaming hot spoonful in my mouth.

"I'm looking for your son." He replies simply.

"Sorry. I haven't seen him. If you find Liz, you've probably found Luke If that helps."

"it does, . It does."

I know something is bad now. Nobody, not even Snow, calls me by my maiden name. To everyone I am Katniss Mellark.

"What do you need of Luke?" I ask, spooning more stew into my mouth."

"You'll soon see. I promise you. By the end of the night, you'll have found out. When you see the Peacekeepers, you'll know."

"Are you accusing Luke of something?" I ask sweetly.

"No, I am not. I am accusing his wife of something."

My bowl of stew clatters to the floor, spilling its contents all along the pristine white floor, but with all the noise of the occurring party, nobody hears it. Nobody. Except me. Peacekeepers come to enforce the laws. They make sure people don't break laws. They arrest people for not obeying laws. This only leaves me with one question.

What laws could he think Liz was breaking?

**Peeta POV-**

The food was delicious. The people were friendly. The party was lively and fun. Why was I still standing here by the bar silently? I had to face the fact. When we were in the Capitol, I might as well have been a lump on a log. I wasn't a stranger to parties. I just wasn't young enough, and frankly, Capitolite enough, to be a part of this party.

Looking around, there are at least 6 couples off in the darker parts of the room kissing….or going further than that. None of them are Liz and Luke thank God.

I can't help but look around for my son and his fiancée. I mean, this is the Capitol, We have no idea what could be happening at any time here. There are drugs here. Alchehol. Sex. There are so many possibilities for someone young like them to get enticed.

I should relax. I take a deep breath and sit down on one of the plush sofas. A blond Avox girl comes and fills my empty glass of champagne. And I finally relax as the burning sensation that can only be caused by drinking alchehol comes to me.

**Liz POV-**

"Liz! Liz!" A chorus of reporters surrounds me, recorders and cameras and all.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

It's my old friend Valetta Stone. She smiles at me with her white teeth and canary yellow dress. Ughhhhhh. So glad I didn't wear yellow. Her nails are painted to match the dress, like usual, and she is followed by her camera crew.

"Of course Valetta. But I'm afraid I'll have to leave somewhat soon. I have to find Luke at some point."

"Of course darling. Well, first off, are you enjoying the party?"

I laugh and smile into her cameras.

"This party is definitely something…different. I mean, it's a good different. I'm not used to parties on such a big scale."

Valetta laughs a laugh so completely and utterly fake that I can't help but cock my head demurely to the side and bat my eyelashes.

"Well, that is why it's the Capitol!" She trills.

"And I love it." I reply automatically.

"So, what are your plans for _after_ the party?" Valetta asks with a little mischievous smile, although at that time, I have no idea what she is saying, nor do I have any idea why that smile is on her face.

The noise level skyrockets as two men get into a drunken fight and one woman fights tooth and nail to separate them. Soon the fight is resolved, and everything calms down.

"Can you repeat your question please?" I ask with a fake smile.

She bats her eyelashes and says nothing for a moment, as though repeating a question is not something that she has ever heard of in her life.

"Of course, sweetie. What are your plans for after the party?"

"Um….I'm not quite sure what you are referring to, Valetta." I say.

"Well….Liz, sweetheart…..are you and Luke going to-"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but I need to speak to this young lady right away."

Someone tugs on my arm and I am pulled away from the conversation and into a dark corner of the room.

"You better let go of me. I'll scream rape." I insist.

"I just want to talk."

I know now that the person who pulled me away was a man….and by the sound of it, a sexy one.

"Are you another reporter?" I ask him.

"No. I'm a Victor. My name is Finnick."

"That's just damn awesome. Now, what was it you had to talk to me about? I was in the middle of a conversation." I retort.

I'm not used to talking to strange guys, and I am certainly not used to being nice to strange guys that come and approach me.

"Yeah, and I don't think you, a 15 year old girl from District 2, is going to want to talk about her sex life. Wouldn't you agree?"

I know that I paled under those lights then and there.

"Your right. I wouldn't have wanted to, but I don't think being alone with some creepy Victor man is going to be a good idea either."

I turn around and walk away, but Finnick pulls me back in.\

"Who are you anyway? You say you're a Victor. What Games did you win?"

"The 65th. I was 14."

"That would mean your….37." I say, calculating in my brain.

"Well, it's good to know the youth of today is still able to do math." He laughs.

In that brief second, I catch a real look at him. His skin is a sexy tan color, and his hair is the color of bronze, and his eyes….oh god. His eyes are a sexy shade of sea green.

There are more people walking by. Soon we'll be discovered.

"Damn." He murmurs.

"What?" I stutter, looking around.

There's a group of woman coming. Older woman to be more exact. Capitol woman, but as I catch Finnick's eye, I know he isn't happy about their approaching.

"What's so special about those ladies?" I ask him quietly.

"I was sold to them." He responds.

"What?" I stammer.

"I am their man prostitute. You wouldn't understand. But just….kiss me. If they see us together, they'll think you paid too. That way we won't get caught."

"Are you drunk? I'm not going to kiss you! Your….old. "

"Yeah, I am slightly drunk, and right now, you don't want to be caught. Just….kiss me like you are desperate and I am the last living guy on Earth."

"What the-" I protest.

His lips press into mine oh so gently. For one second, and then they are off again, and he's grimacing.

"Am I _that _bad?" I wonder aloud.

"No…it's just….I'm married. I have a child. And I just kissed a 15 year old girl."

"I understand. I just kissed a man older then my father. I'm not too thrilled either."

"Sorry. I needed some way to hide from all those whores. They paid money to sleep with me. And on tonight of all nights. Tonight is a celebration for the Victors of this year's Games."

"Yeah. And you just kissed the guest of honor."

"What?"

"My name is Liz. Liz Hirsch_. Victor_ of the 88th Hunger Games."

"No way…I didn't just….oh my god I am sorry. I mentored your allies."

"Did you really?"

"Yes. I'm from District 4."

"You mentored Michael and Maryann, right?"

"It's fine. Just don't tell anyone. I won't either. I need to go find my fiancée."

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. It's just a drunk kiss." I say.

I flash a nice smile and walk out into the light, and immediately Enobaria comes and greets me.

"Lizzy! Darling. Oh my god it is wonderful to see you again." She slurs.

I can smell the alchehol on her breath. She is_ beyond_ drunk.

"Liz, sweetie, gotta talk to you."

I hear a boy voice and know it's Miklisho.

He grabs me and kisses me over and over and over again. At first I struggle, but then I allow him to kiss me.

Then I see the Peacekeepers and Snow.

"Well done Maccoll. Maybe I'll allow you your voice more often."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Leave Miklisho. Don't want you seeing me arrest your pretty little girlyfriend here."

"What?"

A Peacekeeper jacks me in the stomach, and I fall onto the ground. The handcuffs go on soon after. And I realize that they are really arresting me.

**_Don't bother telling me how weird it was. I know it was weird. Got to go! REVIEW!_**


	43. Well This is Unexpected

_**I know that you are all ready to kill me for not updating, but I am updating now so you don't kill me. And trust me, when you read this chapter, you are going to be like "OH MY GOD I WANT MORE!" I am purposely trying not to make this as long as one of my usual chapters. We all know I suck sometimes at making chapters under a certain length. We shall see….and as you all should know by now that I don't change my author's notes after I write the chapters, so I am not going to change anything, no matter what happens in the chapter. Also, just a warning, I don't think that this chapter will be nearly as good as the last chapter. And also, I know the whole Finnick thing might not have made sense, but feel free to PM me and ask me questions. I love answering people's questions. Think up as many questions as you want. Also, I am going to have the wedding dresses and plans and everything in the next chapter….so if you have recommendations for a GORGEOUS, and I mean completely not cliché dress that has been seen before, send it to me over e-mail. My address is on my profile. I think I know what dress I am going to pick, but all the links for them are going to be on my profile after I put up the chapter after this one. Ok, authors note done. Chapter starting. Have fun…..**_

"Let go of me!" I shriek as the Peacekeepers pick me up from the floor and drag me out of the party, guests and everyone looking at me. My parents come and try to collect me back, but the Peacekeepers simply push them away. Even my mom, who let me tell you, was not very happy at all. She screamed some profanities I had never even heard of at one guy when he pushed her back into my father particularly roughly.

"At least read her the rights." Effie squealed.

"Elizabeth Rue Hirsch, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the Capitol under the relations of kissing another man who is not your fiancée,"

"Bull shit! Miklisho kissed me!" I interrupt.

"And you allowed him to." The other Peacekeeper interjects.

"You are sentenced to either 10 months in a Capitol approved jail center, or 50 blows of the whip. You are to decide by tomorrow morning. You will spend tonight in a jail no matter what decision you make." The first Peacekeeper says extremely loudly.

"I refuse to go with you." I state.

"We are authorized to use force, Ms. Hirsch. If you will not go with us willingly, we have guns." The second brags.

I roll my eyes and continue to walk forward. I hear screaming and yelling coming from Luke behind me, but I don't turn around. I am so embarrassed. Not for me, but for him. He can't think I actually wanted Miklisho to kiss me, can he? I really hope he doesn't, because I did not want that slime ball's tongue all over mine. At all. Like, not at all.

Why I let him kiss me was a simple matter of giving up. I had tried to get it to him that I didn't like him, but maybe he was coming after me because he thought to do the opposite of what I wanted…..so letting him kiss me would maybe make him stop. That plan didn't work out so well, as you could tell.

I finally just give up. I might as well let these barbarians carry me away. I look down at myself, seeing that I'm still wearing my dress. My hair and makeup is still on flawlessly. Alright. _Now_ I'm embarrassed for myself.

We're standing outside the building now, where Snow and Miklisho are standing. Snow has a smirk on his face, and Miklisho looks like he is positively ready to die. God I hate him.

"President Snow, if you are trying to make a point, please enlighten me so I can know about it. I've done nothing wrong. Your little man whore kissed me, in case you didn't notice." I stammer.

I don't want to beg to be let go, because I'm sure that is exactly what he wants me to do, but at the same time, dragging me out of that party was something I didn't want at all, and Snow made quite the display taking me out of there like that. Publicly.

"I'm making an example of you, Elizabeth. Miklisho here is my employee now, and he does what I tell him to. I don't like you, . And I don't like you and Luke together. I am going to make your wedding a misery, or I am going to make you want to kill yourself rather than marry him. And when you don't want to marry Luke, you'll marry Miklisho. Just break off the marriage, Elizabeth darling."

"No. I would _never_ break off my marriage with Luke. I love him. And he loves me. And we're getting married. Just like you have _required _us to do. Are you going back on your requirements, President Snow?"

He glares at me through his cold, hard black eyes, the white rose in his lapel catching the shimmer of the moonlight. He says nothing, but motions to one of the Peacekeepers, who comes and grabs me, pulling me into a limousine.

"I'd hate to give you the wrong idea Liz, but I travel by limousine, and even though you're a criminal now, you are a Victor, and I will treat you with _some_ kindness." Snow says as he slides in across from me. Miklisho slides in on my side, and I roll my eyes.

His hand comes slowly toward mine, his fingers working them so that they intertwine with mine.

"Are you trying to get me and Miklisho together?" I shriek in horror.

Miklisho gives me a look that I have never seen before. One of pity. Pity. Here I sit, next to Miklisho Maccoll, and he's giving me the pity look. I never thought Miklisho was capable of feeling sorry for anything, or anyone.

"Miklisho, why don't you tell Liz the good news." Snow says, completely ignoring my question.

Miklisho looks at me in fear and then takes a deep breath. Whatever he says can't be that bad, can it? There's nothing this guy can throw at me to make me upset.

"Well….um…Alice….is a-alive." He mutters.

Except that.

"What?" I say. My throat is closing up, making it near impossible to breath. Miklisho looks just as horrified as me. How could I be surprised? Everything just about sucks right now, so why not just give me a smack in the face like having Alice, my worst nemesis, alive again.

I fade into blackness, knowing right before it happens that I've fainted.

The next time I wake up I'm in a jail cell. Miklisho sits on a bed attached to the wall below me, and everything is near dark.

"Where am I?" I ask, rubbing my eyes and hoping that I'm dreaming.

"Jail." He says simply. As if I didn't know that already.

"Why are you here," I snarl.

"Here to rub things in a little more?" I hiss.

"No. I'm locked up here too." He replies after a minute.

"What are you talking about? Your Snow's right hand man from what I've heard."

"I am. But Snow doesn't care much about me once he has what he wants."

"That sucks for you." I say, not really trying to put any emotion into it. I would hate for Miklisho to think that I care.

"Yeah. But I've gotten used to it." He responds, standing up and sliding up onto my bed next to me.

"So….Alice is really alive?" I ask.

He nods. "She came back the day after I did. That gun wound you gave her was pretty deep, and it took a while to heal. This was about a week after the Games, and the two of us….talked."

"Does she want revenge? Because I'm ready to cut a bitch if I need to." I say, balling my fists at my side.

"Don't talk about her like that! And no, she doesn't want revenge. She's forgiving, because she knows you were in love with Luke when you shot her."

"Yeah. Isn't she in love with Luke too?" I ask, looking at him.

He's gone pretty pale and he looks terrified.

"She did, but well….she likes someone else now. She doesn't want to break you and Luke up because she found someone else."

"I'm sure he's a male prostitute. Does she even like guys?"

My voice is bitter and rude, but I hate Alice with a passion.

"Yeah, Liz. She does like guys. And her boyfriend is….um….not a prostitute. Not exactly."

I look at Miklisho. His yellow eyes are glowing slightly in the darkness of the cell, and his hair is dyed brown, but I can already see streaks of white mixing in. Miklisho obviously hasn't given up his steroid use.

"Liz? I want to tell you something. Before Snow tells you. Because I don't want you to be surprised. I want you to be able to be silent when he tells you." His voice is quiet and raspy, like he's holding back a huge secret. He probably is.

"Fair enough." I say.

"Snow has a plan. Something to make you and me miserable. He's….well…he's forcing us to be a couple for a few days. It's supposed to make Luke not love you anymore. And if it works, you'll end up married to me."

I think it over and come up with a logical response.

"That does make me miserable. But it sounds awesome to you."

"It's not, Liz. I…well…Alice…Alice and I are dating. Well….I proposed to her two days ago, before Snow brought me here, and she said yes. Alice and I are going to be married. But if Snow's plan works, I won't be with Alice either."

"That is terrible, Miklisho! I'm…I'm so happy for you and Alice. You two seem like a perfect match."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"I have a plan though. If you're interested in hearing it, I'd be happy to tell you."

"Yes! No offense, but if you have a plan that can make it so I don't have to be with you, then fine. Lay it on me."

"I'm writing a letter to Alice. You write one to Luke. We'll send the letters to them, and they'll know that we're faking our relationship. I have paper and a pen right here. Want to do it with me?"

He seems genuinely…genuine about wanting to end this.

He hands me a piece of paper and a pen, and I start to write my letter. In the end, I end up with this.

_**Dear Luke, I want so badly to tell you that I will be coming back to you soon, but in truth, I probably won't see you for a few days, but to me that will seem like decades. We're in love Luke, and I want you to always remember that I am passionate about you. **_

_**Snow has taken me to a Capitol jail, and Miklisho is here too. He is forcing the two of us to become a couple in order to break us up. I want you to know that it's all an act. I only love you, and both me and Miklisho are opposed to this idea.**_

_**And another thing- Alice is alive. She and Miklisho are engaged, and that is the reason that Miklisho is opposed to the two of us being together. I am happy for them, and I hope that you will be too. Until I see you again I want you to keep me in your mind, and in your heart. Hide this letter however you can, and please, when you are in the utmost secrecy, show it to my parents, and only my parents. I really am not allowed to write this to you, and Snow has no idea what Miklisho and I are doing, rebelling like this. But I had to write to you. Tell you not to worry. I promise, I will always be thinking of you, and if you'll still have me when I am released, we will still be married. I've decided that for my punishment I am going to go with the whip, so I can still be married to you in a month and a half. The whip may hurt now, but it would hurt even more if I wasn't able to be married to you. I love you. **_

_**-Liz**_

Miklisho nudges me, and hands me his own letter, written to Alice. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I read it.

**My Beloved Alice, We have only been in love for a few months now, but I love you. And I am so sorry for what I have to do. Snow has abducted me. That "little job" he had for me was to take Liz, and he jailed the two of us. Yesterday he told me of his plan. He wants to have Liz and I date for a few days in attempt to make you, and Luke, fall out of love with us. I want you to know that Liz and I are not in love like we are. We're being forced to do this, and if I don't do what he says, he'll kill you, and he'll kill Liz's family. Everyone you and I know, along with everyone that has ever known Liz and Luke will die as well, and I won't let that happen. **

**Please, I beg you to stay in love with me for as long as this lasts. I promise that everything I do with Liz is fake. I don't want you to think anything otherwise, no matter what Snow or anyone else tells you. I'm not cheating on you. I want to be married to you, and I will do everything it takes to keep our love alive. Do everything your told to do, or things will get worse. I will see you soon. **

**Snow expects the reunion between you and I and Luke and Liz to be a bad one, where both of you say that you hate us, and don't love us. I hope that when we meet again, you'll still love me. I would do anything for you to love me. Even stop using steroids. I promise. If that's what it takes to keep your love for me, I will do it. I had to write to you, to make sure you know what is going on. Hide it away, and let nobody see it. Please. I'm begging you. I'll be thinking about you every second of every day I am without you. –Miklisho.**

The two of us look at each other, and Miklisho pulls out two envelopes, putting the letters in, writing Luke's name on my letter, and I write Alice's name on the other. I stick my letter down my bra, as Miklisho instructs me, and his goes down his pants, so they are securely hidden. Two Peacekeepers come to collect us, and as we are lead down the hall, Miklisho distracts the Peacekeepers, and I drop my letter into a mailbox. Then I try and kiss one of the Peacekeeers, causing the other to get me off of him, and out of the corner of my eye I see Miklisho deposit his. We're safe now.

And we are lead back to our cell, where Snow is waiting with a garment bag marked "For public sight."

Great. He's got things planned out this fast. It's fine. Miklisho and I will have a plan soon enough. And we're getting the hell back to who we truly care about.

I look at Miklisho, and he looks back at me, and simultaneously, we burst into tears.

_**I hope you liked the chapter. I loved it. Sorry it's a bit short. I have to go now, but I just HAD to update. Review and tell me what you think. Look at my profile, because Randomteddybear and I are making an SYOT, and it's going to be really cool. Please send me a tribute by PM. Thanks so much!**_


	44. Better Off Dead

_**I hope that all of you enjoy long chapters, because this one is going to be long. I can feel it. There's a lot going on in this chapter. Did Liz and Miklisho's letters get received? What's going on with Liz and Miklisho now? Will Alice and Liz take the warning and do what they are supposed to do? There are also going to be some more things in this chapter, like Liz's punishment. And the wedding dress shoot will be in the next chapter. Finally! I have been so frantic in trying to find some awesome, Capitol and Liz worthy dresses, and thanks to a few awesome people that sent me dresses, I now have some for your voting pleasure. Thanks so much to Brandi Young, A Sparkle Princess, Obviously Annoyed, and Ella Noelle Forever for submitting dresses. Each one of you had a dress that I liked, and that made the final five. I am going to have a poll on my profile for voting on the dress options. I think they all have some potential…I have my eye on one, but like in the books, I will allow the "Capitol citizens" to vote on the dress…and I shall be waiting ever so patiently for that result. The poll will close one week after this chapter is posted…whenever that may be. Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**1 Day after the letters were sent…..**_

**Luke POV:**

Liz. The letter. I had read over that letter so many times in the last hour it wasn't even funny. I could practically see Liz writing that letter as she sat in a dark, cold jail cell. Was it my fault she was there? Was I not keeping a good enough watch over her? Is that why she was there, pretending to be in love with Miklisho? She had assured me it was only pretend, but I didn't feel right, having her have to do that. She must be feeling so terrible right now.

"Luke, sweetie, you look like you've seen a ghost." My mother murmured, stroking my hair.

"Shut up, Katniss! A little…fear…is good for him." Clove shrieked back, taking a sip of her water and putting her fingertips to her head, eyes closed.

A few tear streaks trickled down Clove's already pale face.

"What if their hurting her? Hurting my little Liz." She whispered.

Cato sat in a chair across the room, elbows on knees, head in hands, saying nothing. Where his wife was tearful and resentful, he was silent and detached.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to Clove, extending my hand with the letter. Her eyes opened, and she glanced at the paper without taking it. Her eyes widened, and she snatched the paper away, as though just seeing Liz's writing could make her feel all better. And I'm sure it did.

"She's…..oh my god. She's alright."

Cato sat up and looked over at her.

"She is?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. Cato. She's in jail but she's alive….and pretending to be in love with Miklisho? WHAT?"

"Mrs. Hirsch, Snow is forcing her to do it. It isn't Liz's decision. She's doing it to protect us. All of us. Me, you, Cato, and my parents. She's doing something incredible just rebelling enough to write me a letter." I say gently. I don't want to set either of the Hirsch parents off.

"May I see the letter?" My father asks.

"Liz said to show it to her parents and then keep it a secret." I reply.

I feel bad, because this is my dad we're talking about, but at the same time, Liz said not to let anyone else see besides her parents.

"Oh, Luke. Your such a good boyfriend. Here, Peeta. Go ahead. I'm sure Liz wasn't even thinking about showing her other set of parents when she was writing this."

My father scans the letter, looking at my mother when he's finished and handing it to her. She gasps.

I need to get Liz out of there. Pronto.

**Alice POV-**

"How do you feel about that?"

Mina points at the TV screen in the room, and I peek through my fingers to look at it.

"I feel betrayed." I answer.

Mina gives me her Let-me-look-like-I'm-sorry-because-I'm-being-paid-to-help-you smile, and I roll my eyes, pretending I actually think she's helping me.

Mina is the worst therapist ever.

"Why do you feel betrayed?"

"My boyfriend is kissing that little whore!" I yell, pointing at the screen.

Looking at it I see Miklisho and Liz standing there on Tribute Avenue together. I learned that was where the tribute parade was after I was brought back. Anyway, Miklisho's arm is circling Liz's waist, and she's grinning like a fool with as much makeup as a Capitol person. Maybe more than that.

"I don't think it's real." Mina murmurs, her neon green lips pursing.

"Why's that?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"She's an engaged woman. She wouldn't be having a fling with someone. Especially not someone who has a girlfriend."

Miklisho looks intently at Liz, but I can see that it's completely and totally fake. That whore is forcing him to be in love with her. The nerve of some bitches.

Valetta Stone, a Capitol reporter I've seen many times, comes up and stands beside Miklisho.

"Miklisho Maccoll. Back from the dead and keeping the drama going! Is this a new leaf for you and Liz?"

"It really is. We were so hostile to each other during those times before the games, and in the Arena that first day. I am so grateful to have another chance at life, and another chance at having Liz. She's the best thing I've ever had."

"LIES," I shriek.

"He loves me…..he loves me….." I sob, my tears falling down my face and making my hospital gown wet.

"That is so adorable. Now Liz, what is this that we're seeing? It seems that you are caught in a love triangle. Your getting married to Luke, but here you are cozying up to Miklisho. Who is it that you love?"

"Well, Valetta, I can only give you one answer. The truth. I'm a celebrity now that I've won the Games, and if there's one thing celebrities are known for, it's scandal. And I'm no different."

Liz smiles radiantly, her teeth even whiter than usual. I realize something in that moment- Liz is faking it too….she never smiles. Ever. It's always the smirks, the well hidden emotions, the under the surface anger. Whatever is going on, I am going to make it stop.

"Mina, I'm going out."

"Ms. Dawson, you've already exceeded your allotted hour for this week. You can't disobey any rules. It won't help you get out of here any quicker, and I know you want to get out of here."

"Mina, I need to leave now."

"You could be a danger to yourself, or others. Your mentally unstable."

"I'm not unstable! I'm angered and feel betrayed. I'm not mental, and I'm not crazy. I don't need to be here, and I don't need to have a therapist."

"Every patient at St. Onyx's Hospital for the Criminally Insane has to have a therapist. It's President Snow's rule."

"I'm. Not. Insane. I just want to go visit a friend so I _don't_ go insane."

"What friend?" Mina asks, pursing her lips again, her ivory skin stretching like rubber.

"Luke Mellark. I have a feeling he's as angry as I am. And I need someone to talk to that isn't you."

"Alice, you can't leave. I'm sorry that you're so confused, but you just can't. I'll tell you a secret. Snow is-"

"Mail for you, Ms. Dawson."

A girl about my age enters the room, an envelope in her hand. I roll my eyes and snatch the envelope from her, looking at the front, seeing my name scrawled in an unfamiliar handwriting.

I rip it open and slide out the letter. As I open it, I see something very familiar. It's a letter….written in my Miklisho's writing.

My eyes dart over it at rapid speed.

**My Beloved Alice, We have only been in love for a few months now, but I love you. And I am so sorry for what I have to do. Snow has abducted me. That "little job" he had for me was to take Liz, and he jailed the two of us. Yesterday he told me of his plan. He wants to have Liz and I date for a few days in attempt to make you, and Luke, fall out of love with us. I want you to know that Liz and I are not in love like we are. We're being forced to do this, and if I don't do what he says, he'll kill you, and he'll kill Liz's family. Everyone you and I know, along with everyone that has ever known Liz and Luke will die as well, and I won't let that happen. **

**Please, I beg you to stay in love with me for as long as this lasts. I promise that everything I do with Liz is fake. I don't want you to think anything otherwise, no matter what Snow or anyone else tells you. I'm not cheating on you. I want to be married to you, and I will do everything it takes to keep our love alive. Do everything your told to do, or things will get worse. I will see you soon. **

**Snow expects the reunion between you and I and Luke and Liz to be a bad one, where both of you say that you hate us, and don't love us. I hope that when we meet again, you'll still love me. I would do anything for you to love me. Even stop using steroids. I promise. If that's what it takes to keep your love for me, I will do it. I had to write to you, to make sure you know what is going on. Hide it away, and let nobody see it. Please. I'm begging you. I'll be thinking about you every second of every day I am without you. –Miklisho.**

I collapse onto the bed, clutching the letter between my fingertips, reading it over and over and over again. My tears fall onto the paper, smudging everything. And I don't even care. I stand up, throwing a jacket on over my hospital gown and a pair of flip flops. I walk out without even waiting for Mina's response.

**Miklisho POV-**

"I can't do it." Liz says, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I can't kiss you again." She insists.

"You have to. Think of Luke. Your kissing me so he can stay alive." I say gently.

I know how hard this is for her. And it's partially my fault. I could have said no to Snow when he offered me the job to arrest Liz. I could have avoided all of this. But no. It wasn't enough to be alive for me. I had to scorn the girl I once loved. Revenge. I don't know how many pills I had taken that day, but I know it was a lot, and my brain wasn't functioning correctly.

"I can't do it, Miklisho." Liz sobs.

"I can't do it…I'm going to kill myself. Luke will never forgive me."

I pull her into my arms and hug her as tightly as I can, and I stroke her hair.

"Your going to be fine. I promise. Everything will be alright." I whisper.

"Ahem….."

Snow. I let go of Liz, and she wipes away her tears, along with half the mascara she was wearing.

"Awww. I see you two are having a tender moment. Keep it up. The cameras will just eat that up."

"Snow, please. Let Liz go. Let her go. She's engaged. She shouldn't have to do this. Please. I'm begging you."

"I have a punishment to give to her, Miklisho. And she's not leaving until I'm satisfied with her having that punishment, and learning her lesson."

"Punish _me_! Don't hurt her. Don't do anything to her. Beat _me_. Whip _me_, and let her go back to her family. She's 15, Snow,"

My own tears start to form, start to fall, and I look down, hoping neither Liz nor Snow can see them.

"She's only 15."I murmur.

I'm pleading. I'm begging for her to be released. It's the least I can do to make her less scared. Less pained. I know how much pain is ahead of her. And I don't want to be the cause of it anymore. I might be only a year older then her, but the Games, and Snow, and everything else has forced me to mature up real fast,because if I don't, bad things start to happen to me. And to the people I care about. I'm tired of putting people at harm. If I help Liz, she'll tell Luke, and that will lead to incredible places. And plus, I just don't want her to be whipped. She'd be screaming and crying by the 5th time. Snow would have a field day if she started acting weak. He's already caught her crying.

"Mr. Maccoll, 50 lashes at the whip is quite a lot to handle. Are you sure your willing to do that? To let this horrible girl that killed you go free, unscathed, and leave you bloodied and hurt yet again?"

Snow cocks his head to the side, and I look over at Liz. Her eyes are wide with fear. With desperation. She doesn't want me to do this. But I have to. I have to make this stop.

"Yes. I will do it. Let her go."

Snow snaps his fingers, and at his command, two armed Peacekeepers come and drag Liz away. She kicks and screams and flails, and I hope to God if there is one that she's going to be alright. That she isn't going to be hurt anymore.

**Alice POV-**

I slam my knuckles into the door of Luke's hotel room. Don't ask me how I know where he is. I suppose you could say even after he's engaged I am still stalking him.

"Luke, open the damn door."

The door swings open almost the next second after I yell. Behind it, Luke stands. There are purple circles under his eyes, and I stand there, being stupid, standing there open mouthed and gaping.

"Luke…I….Miklisho sent me a letter. Have you seen what's on TV?"

He simply nods.

"Liz sent me a letter too." He says. He steps aside and I walk in, hoping that's alright with him.

Katniss and Peeta and Clove and Cato all eye me suspiciously.

"We need to get back Liz. She's in Snow's clutches. And I have a feeling I know exactly where." I say.

"Where?" Cato asks.

"In Snow's building. But I need support. I can't burst in there alone. They'll lock me back up again."

"Where have you been, Alice?"

"St. Onyx's Hospital for the Criminally Insane. They think I am mental or something, but that isn't the point. Will you come with me? Please."

"Why should we do anything for you, Alice?" Peeta asks.

"I need my boyfriend back. I can't live without him."

I hold out my hand, showing off my ring.

"Like Luke and Liz, Miklisho and I are engaged. I don't like Snow. Not at all. I'm on the same side as all of you. I want Liz to come back so I can go back to Miklisho. Please. I am begging you. Help me. Please."

"Of course we'll help, Alice. We want all of you kids to be happy." Katniss says.

"Let's head out."Clove says, grabbing a knife and putting it in her pocket.

"We're good." She says.

We start walking the 10 minutes to the office building, where my boyfriend and Liz are being held captive.

**Liz POV-**

I stand there, watching. Defenseless as the Peacekeepers rip Miklisho's shirt off of him and force him to his knees on the ground.

"Miklisho, stop! Please! I'll do it."

I run over to Snow, clutching my nails into his arm. He doesn't even flinch as he looks at Miklisho.

"Snow, stop them! I beg you! PLEASE! Stop it. He doesn't deserve this!"

"This is even better then taking it yourself, Liz. Watching Miklisho do this instead of you is even better than me punishing you yourself."

Miklisho doesn't scream…not on the first lash…and not until after does he look up at me. I'm crying of course.

And then in walks Alice with Luke and my parents and Katniss and Peeta.

"MIKLISHO!" Alice shrieks.

She walks over to me, glaring.

"I tried to stop him." I protest.

"This is your fault! He's hurt. Because of you!"

She goes over to him, and he looks up at her with longing eyes. His back is covered with blood, and their lips fit together perfectly when they kiss. They kiss with so much more passion then I could ever pretend to have.

"I'll take care of them." Snow says.

He then seems to register that there are other people here.

"Kartniss. Peeta. .Luke, what on Earth are you doing here?"

Luke holds up his letter. He got my letter. Oh thank God.

"We know what your doing,Snow. And we won't let you get away with it." My father states.

Snow laughs a low, menacing sounding laugh. "And what am I doing, Cato?"

"Forcing my daughter to be in love with a boy she barely knows. A boy who is engaged to that girl over there." He points at Alice.

"I can assure you, they are in love. I am doing nothing to them, right Liz?"

He looks at me, his eyes boring into me like lasers. His glare says Tell-them-anything-and-I-will-burn-your-entire-district-down. Or maybe that's my imagination. "Yes. He is forcing Miklisho and I to be in love when we are both happily engaged."

My mother crosses her arms across her chest and Katniss wraps a protective arm around me, steering me over to the little group that came to get me.

"Come on Liz. We're leaving. Now." My father says.

"Daddy…..Miklisho…he's hurt, and-"

"NOW!" My father yells.

I close my mouth and Luke puts an arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the room.

"Ms. Dawson, you can't be with him. You're a danger to yourself and others. We'll have to separate the two of you." Snow states from behind me, across the room. I can still hear him.

"NO! He's my fiance. PLEASE! I need to be with him." Alice cries.

"Peacekeepers, take her away." Snow orders.

Alice's sobs and cries are all I hear as we exit the room. Miklisho yells, and Alice shrieks, but what use can it do now? Their lives were doomed from the second Snow brought them back to life. They were better off dead.

_**Did the chapter make you cry? Laugh(if so, you are HEARTLESS)? Please tell me everything you thought about this chapter. I really want to know. I am still doing the wedding speech contest. Write a speech for me, please! PM me with any comments, concerns, or questions you might have. I check my PM inbox frequently. Thanks for reading!**_


	45. Different Events for Different People

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to write this….there was so much I could do, and so much that I wanted to do, that I had to really think about everything before I wrote it all out. When you see what's in store, you will understand hopefully. There's going to be some fun stuff, and you all need to tell me what you think of it. I am closing the poll for the wedding dresses on April 10**__**th**__**, so if you haven't voted on it, please do. I would really love it if you would vote on it, so it's like the story in real life, where the Capitol citizens vote on the dresses. You're like the Capitol citizens in this! So…..please please vote. I don't want to be the only one on there. And also, review review review! I need to hear feedback from you, or I literally just might die. I love reviews, especially the really long ones. **_

_**The contest is still going on, and will be until the chapter of the wedding, so I need wedding speeches. The winning speech will be in the story! You can do a speech for any person that is alive right now. I'll give you some examples of people: Cato, Clove, Liz, Luke, Alice, Miklisho, Katniss, Peeta, Vilnius, Octavia, Melody, Xavier, Brent. Those are just a few. You could even do a Victor like Enobaria or Finnick. Please, submit something. Any person you can think of from this story that is alive can have a speech….there will be many people attending(Victors, friends, family…..maybe some other people you weren't expecting at all even!)**_

_**And then there are the usual questions, which I don't have many answers to(I lost the ones that I did have), so you should all answer those too. In a review, or a PM is fine, but if you PM it to me, just put 'Answers to the Questions' as the title, or something like that. The same thing for the speech contest. 'Speech' works fine as a title. Oh yeah, the questions. Here they are!**_

_**When you think of Liz and/or Luke (separately, or as a couple), what do you think of? Are they stupid love struck teens? Are they the ultimate power duo? Express what YOU think, because it might be different then the way I have written them.**_

_**If you could become one of the characters in this story, who would you be? Why?**_

_**Who is your favorite character in this story? Why? Least favorite? Why did you pick that person?**_

_**If Luke and Liz couldn't be together anymore, and you got to choose who they ended up with, who would it be? Why?**_

_**I know, they are the same ones I've had for a while, but I LOST MY RESPONSES! Please send me your answers again if you already did once, and if you haven't, then send me some! **_

_**Sorry, but this chapter is going to be long…..like, really long….I don't know if your all alright with that, but hopefully you'll enjoy it enough to not care about the length. I had a lot to write.**_

_**Ok, there. I'm done for now. Now you can read the chapter and express all the emotions and junk like that. Ha ha…your in for some awesomeness.**_

**Liz POV-**

My father proceeds to run me down the hallway as quickly as he possibly could. Only slightly behind is my mother, who is also running. Why are they running? Are they worried the Peacekeepers will take me again? I doubt that would happen. They've already gotten everything they could want from me. They've already made me feel more terrible and scared and upset then I have ever felt in my life.

I had just watched Miklisho suffering in a way that I could never have found imaginable. I didn't like it, I didn't want it to happen, and I couldn't stop any of it. It made me feel so…..scared. So childish. So _vulnerable_.

_It was either you or him._

The voice comes so quickly, so without warning, that I barely have any time to register what's going on. By this point I've lost all general bearing of what's going on. All I am aware of is that I am no longer walking on my own. My mother is on one side of me, and my father is on the other, and they each grasp one of my arms. My mother's fingers hurt, because my arm is still bare, and she's holding pretty hard. I'm wearing strapless top and black jeans with heels that are dangerously high, Snow's outfit of choice for me to wear when publicly outing my false relationship with Miklisho. Of course. The man is a pervert. I wouldn't be surprised if he made me wear it just for his own entertainment. Ha. And you think I'm joking…..I'm really not.

I feel like a child staying at home alone for the first time. At night. When there's an axe maniac running wild. In District 2, there was always that one person that was just a little bit off in the head. Usually it was my mother, but sometimes there was someone else. Anyway, the feeling.

I was feeling a feeling of intense dread. Guilt. And then there was the paranoia that someone would find out what I was trying to do, and that Snow could kill everyone I cared about. He had threatened it enough. I just couldn't shake that look Miklisho gave me after getting beaten out of my head. The heartbroken cries that Alice let out, knowing her fiancée was near dead when it came to pain, and then there was the fact that she couldn't see him because people thought she was criminally insane. I couldn't help but think that it was my entire fault. And most likely, it was. I found out months ago that when something bad happened to me, or someone close to me, I was pretty closely related to it. I was trouble with a capitol T.

"Liz…..Liz….." I hear.

I snap out of my thoughts pretty quick after that. My parents deposit me down on a bench near a random Capitol building I don't recognize, and Luke sits on the ground in front of me, since his mother and mine have both already taken up the rest of the bench sitting next to me. It's a small bench.

"Honey, say something." Luke says.

I can't make myself form words. My brain is functioning, but it seems that I am simply unable to make my brain form the words. I can't speak. And Luke gives a panicked look.

"Liz…..say something. Please…..honey, please. Say _something_." He pleads.

I busy myself with looking straight ahead, focusing on the lime green head of a teenage boy across the street, staring back at me, bubblegum pink eyes wide. I did say he was across the street, didn't I? Well…..I could still see the color of his hair and eyes, even from where I sat. Stupid star struck Capitolite.

"Cato, why is she not talking?" Luke whispers.

My father kneels in front of me, taking one of my hands in his own and giving it a hard squeeze. Even that doesn't help me speak though, even though he is squeezing hard enough to make my hand white, and cut off my circulation.

"Lizzy…come on, sweetie. Tell us what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Katniss adds, her hand rubbing circles on my back comfortingly.

"Miklisho…..Alice…engaged…..separated….my fault…." are the only words that come out.

My parent's audible sigh of relief is clear to me.

"We can't do anything for them. Their screwed." My father pipes up.

My head whips around, glaring at him.

"Damn. There are the eyes…..god. I was waiting for that."

My mom smacks him upside the head.

"I think what your father is trying to say is that we're glad you are back to normal again, and that he is sorry, but we can't do anything to help Miklisho and Alice right now."

For once, my mom looks sympathetic, and I try and smile back, but find I am unable to do so without crying. A few tears slide down my face and Luke wipes them away with his thumb, smiling, and encouraging me to do the very same thing.

My father groans. "That is not at all what I was trying to say, Clove. Damn. Your smack is like a land shark attack!"** (A/N: Has anyone else seen that Jenna Marbles video? It's entitled Land Shark. If so, tell me in your review. Dang, I love quoting things in my chapters. At least it makes sense this time sort of.)**

"Mom….their getting married. We got away, but Snow still has Alice and Miklisho. They need to be set free, or they'll die. And you know it. Come on…..they both might have been evil bitches, but they are good people deep down….somewhere. At least Miklisho is. He took 50 lashes of a goddamn whip for me! That has to count for _something_! It has to! Please…just take me back there…..five minutes. That's all I need. Really. I….I want to help them."

Effie crosses her arms over her chest, pursing her lips. "Manners, Elizabeth! A lady doesn't use that kind of language." She says daintily.

I stand up, walking up to her and getting as close as I dare to her heavily made up face.

"And if you haven't noticed, "I say, making an overly dramatic curtsy.

"I don't care."

Effie lets out a laugh and pushes me gently away from her with one manicured fingertip.

"No need for the hostility." She says, tossing me a glare.

I never knew Effie could glare. She has always been so kind, so positive, and if she's negative, it's usually just pouting and disapproving. Really, I didn't think there was a mean bone in her entirely fake body.

Luke takes a protective stance; even though he probably is thinking the exact same thing I am-Effie wouldn't hurt me. And she couldn't, even if she wanted to.

Luke has remained calm and collected through all of this, which makes me calmer….not that I can completely calm myself down right now.

"We can't help them, Liz. Alice isn't someone that can be helped. She's too far gone." Peeta says gently, holding my hand again. My father swats him away(I think he was jealous) and then puts his arm around my shoulders awkwardly, for one reason being he isn't used to having to take a fathering role over me, and the other being that my heels make me taller than him. Because of that, I quickly pull them off, dangling them off my fingers. "I think these shoes could be used as a weapon." I say calmly, trying to change up the conversation.

My mom laughs and hugs me. "Good to know. You can go kill that Capitol kid with them." She whispers, pointing in the direction of the Capitol kid that was staring at me before.

"He looks familiar." Luke pipes up.

I give him a puzzled expression. He seems to understand my confusion. "I think we've seen him before."

I roll my eyes. "I'm confused, not stupid." I murmur, planting a firm but gentle kiss on his lips.

He pulls away. "I know that. Come on. People are going to start mobbing us any minute."

He swings an arm around my shoulders and starts walking down the street, back to where our hotel is. My parents and Katniss and Peeta follow behind us, at a safe distance, but close enough that I swear they could probably hear every word that we say. Which freaking sucks, in case you weren't aware of that. I hate having parents that want to eavesdrop on everything I'm talking about.

"Now, I know all of us are exhausted, it's been a very stressful and taxing night, but today is a big,big,big day, and all of us have something to do, so we can't be lazy this morning." Effie trills.

"Effie….I was emotionally molested. Do I really look like I'm in the mood for this?" I ask, swiveling around to face her.

"You'll get to sleep before we do anything, don't worry. It's 2 in the morning."

"Good." I groan. "Because I feel like I am going to pass out."

Katniss comes up next to me. "Luke, I need you to go talk to your father. I need to have a talk with Liz."

Luke takes his arm off of me and kisses me on the cheek before walking back to Peeta.

"Sorry about that, Liz. I had to take away your husband for half a second and I couldn't talk about what I am going to talk about with you. It would be too awkward."

"Oh…oh my God. Oh no. Is this the baby talk? Did my mom put you up to this, Katniss? Did she threaten you with that knife of hers….again?"

I start panicking, thinking that my mom really wants to have this talk again. We've done this so many times that I know every syllable of every word of every sentence she says each time. I know of every time she pauses. Every word she stumbles on, and every word she laughs, trying to stifle her laughter over it. We had this talk all too often. It was one of the grossest things in the world. My mother, as well as being an expert assassin and murder resource, knew her sex terms like there was nobody else to teach it. She taught it with a strange passion that I could not deal with right now. I would literally die trying to deal with this if she was having Katniss this. I actually respected Katniss, and the sex talk would destroy all of that. But maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe my evil mother got it into her head that this would be the way to make me like her more than Katniss for once. It sounds like something she would do. She is evil as ever…..and I am going insane. I just started ranting….about having a sex talk….oh my god. I am so totally going to be locked up with Alice soon enough.

Katniss puts her finger against my lips, quieting and calming me down, in a complete and total mother figure mode. Nothing like my own mother. I quickly look back, looking for if she is giving me a reaction. She is, but it's more of just a jealous glare toward Katniss. It amuses me how jealous my mother can get when my trust and loyalty between the two of them is being jeopardized.

"No. No no no, honey. That's not what this is about. She's threatened me a lot with that knife. I'm used to it. But this conversation is about what happened with Snow. I want to talk to you about it, because I can see that this is really bothering you. I don't like to see you bothered, Liz. Sadness makes you awfully unattractive for someone who's so pretty to begin with."

I blink a lot to try and clear away the oncoming tears. Katniss steers me toward a bench, sitting me down and taking a delicate seat next to me.

"What happened? The second he took you out of that party, where did he take you?"

"His limousine. We rode to that building where you all found me."

It comforts me that Katniss actually seems to care about all of this. She seems to care about how I am feeling, and how all of the situations are affecting me.

"And what did Snow say to you in the limo?"

"He explained the plan to me. What he wanted from me and Miklisho."

"And did Miklisho go along with everything?"

"He was pouting and looking pissed at Snow the entire time. It wasn't his decision either. He did it to protect Alice."

Katniss throws me a sympathetic look. "And do you agree with that?"

"Agree with what, exactly?" I ask, slightly confused. About Miklisho working for Snow? About him doing all of it to protect Alice? About him being with Alice at all?

"About Miklisho working for Snow to protect Alice." Katniss replies gently.

"I don't know what to think. I do know, however, that if I were in his place, I would probably do the same thing for a while. Love can make people do insanely crazy things. A broken heart is more deadly than a knife, because at least a knife wound can heal up with medical attention. A broken heart can't be treated, and contradicting what my father says, even finding another person to 'hang out' with will not do any good if you were in love, and do not have your lover close to you anymore."

Katniss doesn't seem to know what to say. I wouldn't know how to respond to that either if I was her. People say that I am wise for my age, and I think based on that I agree.

"Alice must be going insane right now. If she feels even remotely as passionate about Miklisho as he does about her, the two of them are going through hell right now."

**Alice POV-**

"I will ask you one last time. Are you going to admit to telling Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, Clove Hirsch, Cato Hirsch, Effie Trinket, and Haymitch Abernathy about my plan, or are you going to risk your pretty little boyfriend?"

Snow is a wicked, insensitive, cruel man. He knows that I told everyone about his plan to make Miklisho and Liz pretend to be in love and get Luke and I to fall out of love, but all the same he wants me to admit it to him, which he knows I won't do. He likes to threaten me. To make empty threats of those never come true in his wildest daydreams. But after Miklisho being whipped, I know that Snow would do anything to get what he wants, and he isn't messing around with saying he'll hurt Miklisho if I don't reveal everything.

The problem? Miklisho is on the floor above me, probably already unconscious from resisting the Peacekeepers that were restraining him, and beating him even more than ever. Snow couldn't hurt him any more without him dying. He's bloody, bruised, and battered.

"What…..wh-what would happen if I did do it?" I ask, terrified to no end of what could happen not just to Miklisho, but to me too.

"You know the penalty, Ms. Dawson. It's the same for you as it is for Mr. Maccoll,"

He and I simultaneously say the one last word. "Death."

"So, Ms. Dawson, did you reveal the plans, or was it simply coincidence that they showed up here with you?"

I think for a moment. Luckily, I am an excellent liar.

"I didn't do it, Snow, and you know it. I was locked away safely at St. Onyx's. I went for a walk to go and try and clear my head, and ran into the crew outside. I promise."

Snow's lips curl into a sneer, but it disappears just as quickly.

"Ms. Dawson, are you aware of something called the Victor Sex Trade?" He asks me.

"Yes…..and no…..I've heard of it. But I have no idea what it's about, nor do I know all the details. I apologize."

"Well, luckily for you, you aren't a Victor. You don't need to know everything, but I am enlisting you in the same type of deal as those specific Victors."

I'm not comprehending any of this. Is he saying what I think he is? Am I going to have to….oh no. I couldn't….he wouldn't….

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"You are now henceforth a part of the trade. Resist, and you and your pathetic little fiancée will both be put to death. Disobey, and I will make sure I kill him first, in full view of you."

"It isn't fair. I'm only 13. 14 tomorrow. There's a guideline…..something! I have…..I have to be 16 before the trade can take place, right? RIGHT! I don't have to do a thing you say, Snow. And you can't do anything about it unless you want an unhappy Capitol, and my family knowing about all of this. I'm sure my mother and father would love to know their little girl isn't actually dead."

"You're not allowed to go home, and you know it. If you do, I'll blow up your district, and I am not joking."

"I know you aren't, sir." I decide on saying that, playing the respect card, since I don't want my family getting blown up, nor do I want him to do anything to me or Miklisho here in the Capitol.

I don't want Miklisho getting hurt for me anymore. I can handle this myself.

"I didn't commit the crime you accuse me of, President Snow."

"Your lying! I can sense it! I know that you told them. How else would they have known to come here? How would they have known Liz was here?"

I say it before I think of how it could affect anything. "Liz wrote Luke a letter and managed to send it. I saw it in his hand."

"Hmmm…and this letter…..told him of the plan?" He asks me.

I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling like I could throw up. I have probably totally screwed over Liz, Luke, and everyone with them, but it's all worth it. Miklisho and I are safe now.

"Yes, sir. In complete detail."

I don't mention that I received a similar note from Miklisho. It isn't important for him to know that. It's _safer _for Miklisho and I for him not to know that.

I busy myself with looking down at my feet, trying to see if my shoes shine in all aspects of the light. It's stupid, but it keeps me busy. Keeps me from having to look up into the evil eyes of this terrible man who calls himself a good leader.

"Thank you, Alice."

I look up at him slowly, peering through my dark eyelashes.

"May I leave now?" I ask, annoyed with his calm tone of voice, and the way he seems to think that I want to help him.

"Yes…..I'm sure St. Onyx's would feel better knowing their highest risk patient is back in their secure care."

He lets out a low, throaty, disturbing half laugh, half coughing fit by the sound of it.

"I'm not crazy." I say. It's the only thing I can think of to say.

"I know. But I need you to be there…..so you don't get in my way out here in the real world."

He pinches my cheek hard, and then smacks me, hard. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. It hurts every time, and I rub the sore area with my hand, trying to make it stop. I'll have to get an ice pack later. Right now, I have to get out of here.

Snow leads me away to another room. What is in store, I have no idea.

**Miklisho POV-**

"I swear, I didn't do anything! Please….don't hurt her. I didn't mean for insolence…..I'm not in love with Elizabeth Hirsch. I'm in love with Alice Dawson, and I will do anything to keep her safe."

Snow glances up at me with a bigger smile than ever, and I know he was just talking to Alice, which makes my face go even more red.

"Miklisho, dear boy, I am not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to….allow you some joy….Alice…."

My Alice comes into the room, tears running down her face. Ignoring the pain in my arms and shoulders and back, I embrace her, hugging her as tightly as I can without hurting her.

"We'll leave you two alone." Snow says with a small smile.

He and all the Peacekeepers that were previously in the room leave, and Alice and I are alone.

She is still crying. With joy, or sadness, or anger, I don't know.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I say, kissing her on the cheek.

"I want to go home, Miklisho." She sobs.

I hold her in my arms, consoling her.

"Shhhh, no tears now. Everything is alright, and we are together. I know you want to go home…..but you know we can't do that."

"I don't like it here. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to be able to go back to District 12, just to tell my parents I'm alright. To be able to go and tell everyone that Snow is evil."

"Snow isn't happy with either one of us." I gasp, unable to stop myself from crying.

Now it's her turn to comfort me. She puts a delicate hand on my cheek, her fingers smooth and cool against my hot, wet skin.

"It's going to be alright. But you don't tell them anything about that letter you sent me, you hear? Don't say a word about it, no matter what they threaten to do to me. You know how they like to make us tell them things by bringing each other into the picture."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

It's the only thing I can manage to say to her. What else can I say? Nothing would make enough sense.

"And I won't, Mikki. I won't. Just don't tell them anything. And we'll both be fine."

"He's going to kill us. You know that, right?"

She goes slightly pale, but then it switched back to being a blush, and she gives me a sad smile.

"I know a way we can delay it."

I wipe away some of my tears.

"How?" I ask warily.

"Get me pregnant." She states.

"No." is my answer.

"They can't kill a pregnant woman, or the man who got her pregnant. It's a rule! Snow will have to abide by it."

"I don't want to get you pregnant." I stress.

"But…Miklisho….I know you aren't a virgin. Don't try and hide that from me. I know you screwed over a quarter of the girl tributes in our Games. It won't be any different than that, except your doing it with me."

"It is different, Alice. I didn't love those girls. But I love you. I don't want to have sex with you just because we have to. I know that Liz and Luke are having to, and that's the only reason they are doing it. I don't want to be like them on that occasion."

"We'll die! You said it yourself." She replies.

"Well, we'll find another way to live until we are married. Your 13, Alice. You are keeping your virginity." I say, watching her expression move from giddy to near tears.

"I want to do this."

"And I do too. It takes two to have sex though, and if I say no, then we're not going to be making a baby, now are we?" I say, angry all of a sudden. My lust for her is terribly strong, and I have no idea why, but I am not having her lose something as important as her virginity so quickly.

She clenches her hands into fists at her sides, turning away and refusing to look me in the eye, no matter where I stand. She keeps changing position.

"We will do it when we are married. With protection." I reason.

She turns back to me, looking slightly less angry.

"I love you so much, Miklisho. But I want to do this now. I want to live."

"And we will. Without resorting to this. You don't need to get knocked up to live. Especially if you want to live a good life. Lots of good people get married and get pregnant at appropriate ages and live wonderful lives."

"Yeah, and those people aren't in a near death situation with an evil president that wants to make a girl watch her boyfriend kiss and cuddle another girl on live television!" She yells.

"Come to bed with me." I say emotionlessly.

She skips across the room into the bed. I take my shirt off and climb in next to her. I give up.

**Luke POV-**

I would never say that Liz looked ugly. It wasn't possible for her to look that way. What was possible was her looking so exhausted and worn down and sad that it looked unattractive on her.

Effie was trying to force her to eat some salad, but Liz wouldn't have any of it. She had fallen asleep four times now at the dinner table, even though it was midnight, and much too late to be eating a real dinner.

"Elizabeth, wake up!" Effie shrieked, shaking Liz awake yet again.

"Effie, I am exhausted. May I go to sleep now?" Liz asks, yawning and stretching her arms out in front of her, palms down. Her muscles are sore from exhaustion and tiredness. I know how that feels.

"Well, eat a bit of salad darling. It's good for you, and you have a big,big-"

"May I please go to sleep?" She stresses.

That makes Effie relent, because Liz never uses the word please. I didn't even know it was in her vocabulary.

I watch as Liz trudges into the room she and I were sharing, and collapses into the bed, asleep within seconds of her head hitting a pillow.

"I'm going to go to bed as well." I say, walking into the room and looking at Liz, asleep. Her breathing is gentle and even, and I climb into bed next to her. Her back is to me, but I still kiss her on the head anyway and pull the covers up over her before settling myself in for sleeping. And I close my eyes, hoping that for one night, I can sleep for a few hours without waking up.

_9 hours later…._

I wake up to screaming.

"OH MY GOD! HAYMITCH!"

My eyes snap open at the recognition of Liz's voice. Liz is soaking wet and shivering, and there is a huge amount of water and ice cubes scattered on her side of the bed.

I take one of my blankets and toss it around her, but she takes it off and heads off to the bathroom as Haymitch screams profanities at her and Effie shrieks to get ready for a 'big,big,big day'. I get out of bed myself and walk to the other bathroom, getting into the shower and blocking out the arguing going on between Effie and Haymitch.

Even after months of getting used to the showers, then going home, then using them again, I still haven't grasped how to use everything. There are far too many buttons.

After 20 minutes of cleaning myself up for the photo shoot today, and making sure I haven't made myself smell all feminine, which I have done before, I step out and make my way back to the room, where Liz is also sitting, wrapped in a towel.

"Mmm. Seductive today, are you?" I ask playfully.

"Oh, of course not. I'm just waiting for my prep team to get here to get dressed. I don't know what to wear to the shoot."

"Wear something comfortable. You won't be wearing it long, since this is our wedding shoot."

"I can't wait, sweetie." She says.

I kiss her, and I don't let go, too worried I'll lose her again.

**_Well, there's the chapter. I really hope that you liked it a lot. Tell me what you think,and don't ignore the things in that top authors note. It;s VERY important. And I would like to reccomend some stories that are really cool. _**

_**Tears of Blood by 24tributes24authors**_

_**The Way Things Should Have Been by LyndseyRyder12**_

_**A Grimm Set of Games by Nightfuries**_

_**On the Verge of Tears by 12 Hunger Games Fans**_


	46. The Worse Photo Shoot Ever

_**Alright, I am bored to tears, so I need to write something. I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter. I think that it's going to be a little bland, but I am going to have some quality moments between some characters. We'll see some points of view that we haven't seen before that I think will be very cool. You have to review and tell me what you think though, because without those reviews, I am going to not know what to write next, and odds are it will be pretty crappy when I do get around to doing the next chapter. This chapter is the wedding photo shoot, where Liz will be trying on the dress options and the Capitol people will decide which one she will be wearing. I have the results of the poll that decided the dress, and I am not telling what dress Liz is wearing until she is wearing it on her wedding day. Sorry if you were expecting otherwise. Well, here's the chapter. I hope that everyone will like it. Also, expect a lot of point of view change. I want to give some diversity to what is going on.**_

_**Also, I have been asked this, and it made me slightly curious to see if anybody else is confused on this as well. I'm sure that this story is very confusing, and not at all like the original story, but I wanted to say that this story does take place in an alternate universe (AU) somewhat, because for one thing, Cato and Clove and Katniss and Peeta all won the 74**__**th**__** Hunger Games, and both sets had kids that went into the Games, which didn't happen. There will be more things in later chapters (possibly even some if this one) that make this story an alternate universe, and I hope that is alright with all of you. I love what I am doing with the story, but I don't know if all of you feel like that. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I am still doing the wedding speech contest, so please send in a speech….there are so many different possibilities to who you could write a speech. Please enter, because I assure you, most of them are going to be used in the actual story, and I will credit you if I do use it.**_

_**Ok, here's the end of the authors note, and the beginning of the 51**__**st**__** chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Miklisho POV-**

I hold the gun in my hand, twirling it around my finger, looking at the Peacekeeper that I have put my foot on, pressed hard into his chest.

"Where is Snow keeping her?" I ask angrily.

"I-I don't know. Please don't shoot me." He responds.

The first thing I notice is that he's young. A few years younger than me probably. And he's scared. He wears the helmet of a normal Peacekeeper, although the hard plastic part is lighter than most of the others I've seen. He's a newbie, and I know it.

I take my foot off his chest, offering my hand to help him back to his feet. He breathes a sigh of relief, and I even hand him back his gun.

"I know you want to see your girlfriend, but I think you'll be seeing her soon enough."

I glance up at him, crossing my arms on my chest. They are a lot thicker than they used to be, thanks to Snow's new medical plan for me. I've gotten stronger, Alice has gotten thinner. Snow is trying to get me to bulk up, and when I don't cooperate, Alice doesn't eat. It's my fault, but she assures me she doesn't mind. Sure….she doesn't mind. But I do. She weighs nearly **half** as much as me. I'm a monster compared to her.

"Man Miklisho, your huge now."

I look up at the young Peacekeeper, and I can't help it as my face turns into a grimace. Like everyone else, he thinks he knows me. Well he doesn't. He knows nothing about me. And he doesn't want to.

"What do you mean **now**? You don't know **anything** about me."

He lifts the plastic part of his helmet, revealing **blue** eyes.

"I know **much** more then you think."

His deep voice surprises me. He seems way too young looking to have a voice like that.

"Oh yeah? What do you know?"

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I know you haven't had sex with that little girlfriend of yours, but you screwed over Katrina, Vale, Amber, Gilzira, Jarrica, and **tried** to get Maryann."

He emphasizes that last little part, about Maryann, extremely, and I wonder why. I'm confused by it. Why is he caring about that? Why does he seem so bitter?

I can't help it when my eyes widen and gape at him. It scares me how much this person knows about me, even though they are a complete stranger. I had hoped that nobody is any sort of authority would know that I had had sex with some of the girl tributes before the Games. That **definitely** would not be something I would be allowed to do, and it isn't something Snow would be happy over if he found out. What would Snow do if he found out about this? Beat Alice? Starve her? Beat me? Starve me? I hope that he will punish me if he finds out. Alice has been through enough for both of us. I hate that she has become as much responsible for what I do as I am. I am not held accountable for anything she does. Because in Snow's mind, **I** am the problem, in a place where neither of us are doing anything wrong but trying to stay alive, and stay together. She isn't doing anything wrong. If either of us is, I am. And that is all he will ever see of me.

I realize that I have completely zoned out of my conversation with this mystery Peacekeeper, and I quickly say something, to mask my inattention all this time. I can't see the expression of the boy, but I know that he probably wants a response from me.

"Were you one of the Peacekeepers that were at the training center?" I ask stupidly.

For at least a minute, the boy doesn't move to do anything. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't move, or walk away. I'm thoroughly confused by the time he removes his helmet with a casual "No. I was one of the **tributes** in those Games."

When he finally gets the helmet off, I know exactly who he is. The **red** hair gives it away far too easily.

"Shhhh. You can't tell **anyone** I'm back." He laughs.

**Maryann POV-**

I wake up in a cold sweat, expecting to see the Arena. My first thought- I'm alive. I survived Michael slamming that rock into my head. I did it. I can still win the Games with Michael. I **can** do this.

Then I notice the woman in the white lab coat, and when I lift a finger to my head, the slight roughness of something. The woman holds a needle, threaded with black string.

"Welcome back to reality, Ms. Deluna."

The woman gives me a warm smile. A smile I didn't know could be given by a Capitolite. The other strange thing- she has regular looks. She looks like someone who could live in my district. Full red lips, sea green eyes, flowing chestnut brown hair, and long brown eyelashes. She looks like a doctor. And that's what makes me the most surprised.

"Where am I?" I demand.

"The Capitol, darling. The Capitol."

I gape at her, laughing.

"I can't be! I'm in the Hunger Games. I'm going to win."

The woman laughs. "No, no. President Snow said that this might happen. That you might be in a bit of denial."

I sit up, feeling a twinge of pain develop along my hairline. I can't help but wonder why the woman is holding that needle.

"Denial about what? There is nothing to be denied about it! I am in the 88th Hunger Games with my brother Michael, and I am going to win."

The woman throws me an extremely sympathetic look, or at least, what is supposed to be one.

"I understand how this could be hard to grasp, Ms. Deluna, but you **died** in the Games. Michael did as well. In fact, the very same day that you did. But now you are alive. The Capitol has some new technology that allowed us to bring back some of the….most **interesting** tributes of the Games…..congratulations. You were considered one of my most interesting."

I cross my arms over my chest, feeling the stiff cotton on the hospital gown I'm wearing.

"Michael isn't dead. He's perfectly alive." The woman assures me.

"I'm not your charity case. Don't make me think that I'm special, or interesting, because I **know **that if it came down to who was the most interesting in the Games, it would be Liz, Luke, Marcus, and Alice brought back." I hiss.

The woman examines her white nails, rolling her eyes.

"Listen. You can choose to believe it, and find out what is going on, or if you don't want to believe it-"

She points to a bag hanging from a pole, a clear tube leading into my arm.

"I can turn a switch and we can put enough morphling into your system to put you back into your eternal sleep. The choice is **yours**."

She casually tosses me a look that tells me she isn't joking. I'm no stranger to what morphling does. It's an addictive drug, and it can really hurt someone if given to them in extreme amounts. An overdose, I believe it's called. I don't want morphling in my body at all, but if I need to have it, I am not having enough to kill me. Not willingly.

"What is happening then? Why would Snow bring me back? He doesn't seem like that kind of person to care."

"He doesn't." The woman agrees. "But our scientists do. They wanted to see if they could do it."

The door to the room swings open and I see Miklisho Maccoll standing in the doorway, closely followed by a Peacekeeper that he instantly waves off, and he comes inside.

"Doctor Strauss, may I have a moment alone with Maryann? Maybe I can help her to understand this new….**adjustment**."

"**MIKLISHO!** How are you….you **died**…..I saw your blood on Liz's face….you were a face in the sky. The cannon went off. You were **dead**."

I am so awestruck by the fact that Miklisho is here that I am barely able to make words. I mean, I can somewhat see how I was brought back. I got hit in the head with a rock. That's easy enough for someone to fix, but Miklisho was stabbed in the throat by Liz…..and she doesn't stab lightly. There had to have been enough blood to stain her face. That isn't the kind of damage someone can just rearrange in an instant. Even if those people are highly trained (at least I figure that they are highly trained) scientists, and from the Capitol.

He smiles at me and sits on the edge of the bed, taking my hand in both of his.

"I know this is strange. But I **promise** you, I will tell you everything you want to know. Everything. Just please, don't make a huge fuss. He doesn't like it when you make a huge deal about things. Just be calm. No matter what, be calm. Don't talk about Michael at all. No matter what you do, no matter what anyone might say to you, do not speak about him, or bad things are going to happen. To all of us."

I am extremely confused. Miklisho looks at me with pleading eyes, only slightly begging me to not say a word, but at the same time, he knows he needs a response from me. I don't know what to say to him. I'm so entirely confused, and there is nothing I can even think to ask.

"Who do you mean, by **he**?" I finally get out.

Miklisho closes his eyes and looks at his feet, folded neatly underneath him where he sits.

"President Snow." He answers simply.

"Why are we all here?" I ask.

"The Capitol scientists wanted to see if they could resurrect people from the Games. Imagine how much money they could make if the family and friends of the tributes lost in the Hunger Games could get back their loved ones. They'd be richer than ever before. Although **nobody** really knows we exist right now."

"So we're just a **scam** to get **money**?" I ask, clenching my teeth and looking down at the sheets on the bed.

"No. Not at all. It started out like that, but now we are **so **much more. We're Capitol citizens. We get to be involved in the population, as Peacekeepers, as spokespeople, as regular people. Things we couldn't do back in our home districts."

"How can we be spokespeople if nobody in any of the districts knows we exist?" I ask him.

I've pretty much gotten over the shyness I originally had. I am filled to the brim with questions, and I intend to ask all of them until I am satisfied and have gotten the answers that I want.

"The news reports are just for Capitol citizens. And no offense to them, but if they told anyone any of this, who would believe them?"

I laugh at that. Cheerful, actually humorous laughter that I haven't used in as long as I can remember. I never had much use for happiness and laughter, but now I let it envelope me. I feel better.

"I wouldn't. But….what's your job, Miklisho?"

"I'm a spokesperson. Snow says the camera just **loves **me."

He sucks his cheeks in and pushes his lips together, making him look like a fish. It reminds me of home, and makes me laugh even more. He smiles at me, and for one, I just lose all my insecurity, and all my doubt.

"Who else is back?" I ask, already back into my usual professional self.

Miklisho gives me a look of pity, and then takes a deep breath, as though he's preparing me for some major news that is going to make me very upset.

"Alright. There are 3 of us right now. First came me, and then Alice, and now you."

He looks at me again, trying to see what my reaction will be. I don't know what to say. I'm happy to hear that someone evil like Marcus isn't back, but at the same time….where is Michael? If I'm here….surely he has to be too, doesn't he? They wouldn't bring one of us back without the other. They just **couldn't**. They **shouldn't**.

"**Nobody **else?" I ask cautiously.

Miklisho seems to think the answer over a moment, even though only one word is required.

"Is there anyone else?" I repeat.

He still does not speak to me.

"It's an easy question, Miklisho. Are there other dead tributes from our Games that were brought back, or is it just me, you and Alice?"

"**No**." He replies finally.

I sigh, feeling my body slump down.

I'm not looking at Miklisho, but when I feel something on my shoulder, I know that it is him putting his hand on me.

"Maryann….talk to me. If there is **anything** I have learned here in my second lifetime, it's that every time someone comes back, it's stressful for them. Sometimes people are in denial over it. We originally had Amber back, but she freaked out so much and wouldn't believe that she had died, so the doctors held her down and put the morphling through her, so she died **again**. And they will try and bring her back again some other time."

I turn my head, looking into his eyes, which are now a golden brown color. I can still see the yellow around the rim of his eyes.

"Your eyes used to be yellow." I say stupidly.

He nods and smiles at me.

"And my hair used to be white. I used to be thinner then this too. But Snow puts us all on our own plans so that we can be the most useful to him. Mine included getting stronger."

"That doesn't explain why your eyes are changing color and your hair-"

I look at his hair, now longer, shaggier, and a really white blonde color, but I can see that the color is slowly changing, just like Miklisho's eyes.

"It's blonder now. Not so white." I continue.

"I gave up steroids. I finally realized that they weren't doing me any good. Alice and I….we're engaged now. And if I'm ever going to be able to go back to my family, or meet Alice's….I **can't **be high and on steroids anymore."

I nod, taking another breath and standing up.

"I don't have any more questions." I say to him.

He laughs and smiles again. "Your forgetting the simplest question of all. Both people before you asked it."

I tilt my head to the side. "And what would that be?" I ask.

"Who **won** the Games if you **lost**." He states.

**Tari POV-**

My name is Tari Lore. I have been a stylist for 14 years now, mostly working for the tributes of district 12 after Octavia was reassigned to District 2. I was the** first** member of Luke Mellark's prep team to say that I thought he would win. Argentina and Algeria were supportive, yes, but then again, they were always **far** too supportive of every tribute we got unless they were a complete and total loser, which hadn't happened that often.

The thing I did **not** predict would be that Luke and Elizabeth Hirsch would be getting together, getting married, and going through all of the things that meant being a Victor **together**. There was a certain amount of restraint a prep team member had to have. A certain balance of emotions that had to be **perfected** before you allowed a single word to escape your lips. You don't know exactly what thoughts are going through the mind of the tribute you are working with. They **could **be excited as heck. They **could** be extremely nervous. They **could** be getting ready to commit suicide by trying to jump off the roof of the Training Center. You really don't know. But you have to be positive, for their sake.

But there is **one thing** in common for every tribute I have ever worked to style- they **all **were unknowing of what to expect. Most of the time they haven't trained, they weren't expecting to be Reaped, and they didn't have much of any skill in them.

Luke Mellark is the** first** tribute I have worked on that has ever known he was going into the Games, and volunteered. At the time, I thought he was suicidal. But then I started talking to him. I realized that he **knew** things. How to act like a good tribute. How to show off just enough to get him noticed by the Careers, but not enough to make their leader jealous and want to take him out. He knew how to do things before he even entered the training center for the first day of working. And then I realized it-Luke was different.

And then he won with Liz, and I stopped expecting things, because I didn't know what to expect from the two of them together. I thought Liz would be the other end of the final two that stabbed him in the throat until the two of them kissed after their interviews and said they had been dating for four months.

Now I am sitting in a room with the rest of the prep team members for Luke, as well as Liz's, along with Vilnius, Melody, and Liz. We're at the wedding photo shoot, and Melody is drilling into Liz the importance of looking comfortable, even if the dress she is wearing is ridiculous. The way this shoot works is Liz will put on a dress, go out to the backdrop, and we'll take photos of her. For each dress, we'll take a lot of pictures, from different angles, different lines. We then have to send the pictures to President Snow, who in turn will send them out to the various news stations that need to have the pictures. After that, the reports show the pictures, and the citizens of the Capitol vote on the dress they like the best. And that is the dress that Liz will wear on her wedding day. She doesn't have a choice in the matter whatsoever. And it breaks my heart.

This is her wedding day, and she isn't even controlling what she wears. Everything is being done **for **her, and I feel terrible for having to tell her to keep her hands off every time I yank on her hair particularly hard. Both stylists and all 6 prep team members are working on her today, since it's a really big deal. Luke is on the other side of the building doing his photos, but they don't matter as much. We pretty much put him there so he wouldn't see the dresses. Even if we live in the Capitol, we stick to the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride's wedding dress until the day of their wedding.

I start brushing Liz's hair again, feeling her tense up and shift her shoulders, trying to get comfortable in this awkward situation.

"Relax, honey." I say, trying to soothe her.

She tries to nod, but then realizes she can't because we're working on her hair. I'm brushing the strands straight, and Algeria is moving her hair into sections that Argentina is curling. All three of us are working on her, and Vilnius is over across the room with Melody, speaking in soft whispers, pointing at the different dress bags, probably deciding which one they want to start with. Liz's prep team members are also working on the other side of Liz's head, pulling her hair one way when we just so happen to be pulling in another. Liz lefts a small sound of discomfort escape her lips.

"It'll be over soon, sweetheart."Norlina adds, rolling her eyes at Flo, who is standing next to her, and who is to blame for everything in Norlina's mind.

I hate these people. I love the people I work with, but Flo and Norlina are two of the most annoying people I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Octavia looks at me, smiling as she rubs Liz's shoulder. She isn't as terrible as Flo and Norlina.

"We're all working at the same time to get you done faster. I promise. Pain is beauty. And you'll look beautiful when we're done…but we'll save the **real **magic for the real wedding."

Liz gives her a weak smile and looks straight ahead at her reflection in the mirror. I try and make her feel better, sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes. This succeeds in making her laugh, and then gets Liz a stern scolding from Melody.

"Stay still! No laughing, no smiling, no moving. We have to get you ready, and you aren't making it any easier for us." Melody shrieks.

"Shut the hell up, and we'll all be 50 times better." Algeria yells back at her.

"Both of you, please, this isn't helping." Argentina says softly.

"You can talk?" Flo shouts, her eyes going wide and her lips forming a perfect O.

"I **seriously** thought you were an Avox." Norlina adds.

"Shut. The hell up!" Argentina shouts, clenching her teeth, and I'm shocked by her level of communication. Usually she barely ever speaks.

"Stop it! Your freaking me out." Liz says, and that silences all of us from out further arguing.

We don't want to make Liz any more stressed out, because we all know that there is some serious stress she is going through at the moment, and none of us need to add to it.

Liz relaxes, taking a deep breath, and all the prep team members' finish on her hair and start on her makeup. I direct Liz to lie back, and then Vilnius directs me to start working on her eyes, which includes eye shadow, eyeliner, plucking her eyebrows and waxing them, drawing some on her eyebrows to make them darker, and mascara. It's going to hurt, and be really hard considering Argentina and Algeria are working on her legs, and are waxing, and Norlina is trying to work on her lips. Does Melody seriously expect Liz to be able to handle all of this at the same time?

Obviously so, because everyone starts working, and Liz holds in every sound from me and the two country twins (Algeria and Argentina) practically ripping her apart.

"Lips still." Norlina commands.

Liz obeys, keeping her lips extremely still while her legs are being waxed. I pluck at her eyebrows a little bit. Algeria and I time it so that we're both pulling at the same time, so it's twice as much done at the same time, and Liz won't move as much. Soon Liz has relaxed herself, and we are all working in harmony.

I can't help but wonder how all of this will turn out. A brave girl, an independent girl, reduced to nothing more than a human mannequin. Is there nothing the Capitol can leave alone?

**Luke POV-**

I wonder what Liz is doing right now. I know that I am in absolute Heaven. Both prep teams and Vilnius went to help Liz, since she has a lot more to be done, so Haymitch and I are partying. It's technically my unofficial party, but my father has assured me we are doing more when it's really time. Since there are no prep team members or stylists with me, I look like myself. I can only think of how Liz is doing. She hates getting her makeup done, and being controlled is most certainly not something she enjoys, being….well, being her.

"Luke….come on, come and have a drink with us." My dad pipes up.

My father is acting totally unlike himself, offering my liquor galore. But then again, he's had some of his own, and I don't ever disobey my father.

"Peeta, the boy needs to get his pictures done before he drinks anything. Then he can have anything he wants. Ok?" Haymitch says.

Surprisingly, Haymitch is the sober adult here. Cato and my father are about 50% intoxicated now, but they are acting like the best of friends, smiling and hugging and talking, and I frankly love it, and wish they would act like this when they were sober. This will never be the case though.

I'm wearing my tuxedo with a black bowtie, and the photographer comes into the room, which surprises me. I thought I would have to go out there and pose in front of a backdrop, but he directs me to pose however I want, wherever I want. I lace my fingers behind my head and lay on the couch, feet up, and the photographer goes nuts taking pictures. I change my tie to an emerald green one, and then pose myself with an empty champagne glass, lifting it like I'm making a toast. Again, he goes nuts. I pose a number of different ways, with different ties, since that's the only thing that really changes. I change my suit jacket to an orange one for a little, then a red one, and then a white one, but nothing looks quite as good to me as the black.

Finally the photographer has gotten everything he needs, and he plugs in his camera to the computer, flipping through the pictures in slideshow form.

My father is next to me instantly. "They all look….really….r-really good." He slurs.

I take off my suit jacket and shirt and change into a regular black t-shirt, instantly turning away in case the photographer decides to take some photos of me while I'm not wearing my shirt. I keep the pants until I get to the bathroom, where I switch them for jeans. When I get back out, my dad is offering the photographer a drink, and they are all laughing their butts off. And the photographer stands.

"Mind if I get some shots of the groom's side of the family? I work for Capitol Times with Valetta Stone, and she would adore seeing some photos of all of you guys having fun during the shoot."

I nod, and we all position ourselves on the couch. I sit in the center with my father on my left, Cato on my right, both with one arm slung over my shoulders, and Haymitch sitting on the armrest next to my dad. This earns us a dozen or so photos, and then suddenly our photographer is gone, and he's off to take pictures of Liz, now that it's noon, and time for her shoot to begin.

"Want to sneak in?" Haymitch asks.

"No." I reply.

"It's tradition for me not to see her until she is walking down that aisle on her father's arm,"

Cato smiles at me and claps me on the back, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Luke, can we go and talk?" He asks me.

Now I have two options. I consider before I answer the fact that Cato has consumed some alchehol, and that he is also possibly a little emotional over his one and only daughter being at her wedding shoot. I can either say yes, and potentially end up on the tail end of a Cato Hirsch drunken rage, which my father has experienced before and told me countless times it isn't fun, though I think within 14 years there is a huge possibility that the drunken rage behavior could change at least a little bit. Or, on the other hand, I could say no and risk Cato lashing out on me for not accepting to the generous man talk we could be having.

"Of course." I say, making my decision then and there.

I follow Cato down the hall to a smaller room. He sits down on a couch, and I sit down across from him on another. He looks me in the eye, and then he does something I would never, in a million years expect. He started **crying**. Cato Hirsch started **crying**.

"You make my daughter **so** happy, Luke. You know that?"

I nod. "I do know, Cato. And I'm **very **happy that I can make her happy."

This response seems to impress him, but it doesn't stop his tears.

"Mr. Hirsch, why are you crying?"

He sniffles. "I just don't want Liz to leave Clove and I. Originally, her plan was to volunteer at age 18, each year in training making it more and more likely that she'd volunteer, but not until she was 18. It was a plan Clove and I had approved early on. We said it would be the equivalent of going off to college, because when she came back, she'd have money, like she had gotten a job, and she would be living in her own house, like if she had moved out to live in a dorm."

I find myself pulling Cato into a hug, trying to comfort him as best I can.

"She won't leave you. She doesn't want to. She loves me, and I love her, but both of us agreed we didn't want to get married until we were older, until we were more responsible."

"I don't want to see her pregnant. I know that those 9 months will be the **hardest** thing I've ever dealt with. I can handle bloodthirsty tributes, and a crazy relationship with my wife, and having a teenage daughter, but I don't think I can handle it when she comes in and says those two words. 'I'm pregnant'. Those two words are said, and it's a sure sign she'll be gone."

I understand his fear. My father has been giving me this talk for a few months now, making sure that I know the choice I'm going to make, and what it will mean for Liz. My mom has told me gently over and over again that no matter what, I have to do what is best for Liz and the baby, because above all, they come first. They come above me. And I've understood that for a long time.

"If anything, she'll need you and Clove more than ever. You know your daughter better than I do, but I know that she is going to come home a lot, and she'll need advice, and guidance, and help. She'll want you two there when she's having the baby, and I know that she will want you opinions on the baby names we come up with."

Cato smiles, wiping his tears off his face, taking a sip of his drink and standing up.

"You're a good man, Luke. You know what you need to do, and you seem like a man that will do everything and anything he can to make sure that what he needs to do is being done."

I stand up as well, getting ready to walk out. "Oh, and if you tell Liz, or anyone else for that matter that I was crying, I will **personally** skin you alive before roasting you over a fire, and then killing you. I don't care if you're my daughters fiancée."

I laugh. "Of course I won't tell, sir."

We walk out of the room, and I see a flitter of white, but before I see anything, Cato's hands are over my eyes and I am seeing nothing.

"Damn it, Liz! You couldn't have waited until we were behind a closed door." Cato shouts.

I hear Liz's laughter, and I know she's giving her father a smile. Or a smirk. Or a combination of both that I can only call the Liz look.

"Sorry daddy! The photographer said it was time, so I went. I have to follow directions or bad things happen."

"What on Earth did they do to you, honey? You are so…..you look like a doll in a wedding dress."

Liz laughs. "I know. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon."

I hear the clatter of heels as they walk down the steps, and Cato leads me forward, still covering my eyes until we get into our room again, and he closes the door.

"She looked weird." Cato says.

"Told you!" My father agrees.

"I thought it kind of looked good." Haymitch says.

My eyes dart around to all of them.

"I hope that isn't the option the Capitol picks. She could look so much better."

"Am I seriously the only one that didn't see that dress?" I ask.

Everyone nods.

"Yup," Cato slurs.

"But you'll see soon enough." He says with a smile.

**Liz POV-**

"Look straight at me. Right into my eyes." The photographer commands.

I stand a little straighter and turn the way he wants me to, careful not to trip over the long skirts of the wedding dress I am wearing. I already fell down two steps in it before, and I am not going to fall again. The skirt itself looks like miniature white flower petals all glued together all on top of each other and overlapping to make a big skirt. The back has a slight train, but it's nothing major. It feels heavy against my hips down, and I don't like it. I hope that not all wedding dresses feel like this. As for the top of the dress, it's a somewhat tight bodice, although it's also showing my cleavage, because it's too loose for me, and I'm not allowed to have it altered. Snow's idea of what my size is obviously is not really what my size is.

It's slightly uncovering me, so I make sure not to bend over any more then I have to. It's a pretty dress, if it would fit correctly and if it was black maybe. I was told that all my dresses were white, which made me mad, because a black wedding dress sounded pretty awesome to me.

I remember that I'm in the middle of my first dress shoot, and so I put a hand on my hip, and then hold my other hand up to where the photographer will make a bubble appear on the lens. He tells me to make a laughing expression, like I'm having the most fun I can think of, and I do.

"Arm up a little higher, Liz."

I do as he says and he snaps a few pictures as I laugh and work my head back and forth. My curls tickle my face as they bounce along with my movement.

"Turn to your left."

I obey, and the photographer snaps some more pictures.

"Arms up. Twirl around." He directs.

I awkwardly put my arms up and turn around in a circle.

"No. No no no." My mother says from her spot on one of the couches. She's in a dreadful mood, but Katniss hands her a travel mug full of coffee and vodka, so my mother calms down very quickly. Two of her favorites- coffee, and alchehol.

"I'm trying my best." I say, laughing and putting my hands on my hips.

My mom gets up and starts coming toward me after groaning loudly and giving me a disapproving look.

"Clove let me try to help her." Katniss says gently, guiding my somewhat intoxicated mother back to her seat.

She walks over and stands next to me.

"You've watched my interview for my Games before, right?"

I nod. "Of course. Tons of times."

Of course I had seen her interview! Why wouldn't I have? I have memorized every detail of those Games, including the interviews for the people that matter.

She gives me a smile. "Twirl like that. And don't feel bad about your mom. I put a lot of booze into her coffee without meaning for her to get** bitchier**."

And suddenly I know exactly what I am supposed to do. I raise my arms and twirl like a crazy person, spinning and twirling and smiling.

"Arms up a little higher, and look straight at me."

I look at the photographer after putting a strand of hair in my face just a tiny bit. I know it'll look really good.

"Alright, go change into your next dress."

I don't need to be told twice. I follow my team back to the dressing room. Within seconds Melody and Vilnius are helping me out of my first dress and showing me the second, which I love so much more.

This dress is strapless, like the other, but it has subtle little jewels on the bodice, and the skirt is fuller, with a longer train and tiers of flowing white fabric, but it's beautiful. I step into it, careful not to snag my simple white heels on any of it. As I put it on, I know that I love it. The elaborate design is…well, elaborate, but it's in a way that I can enjoy.

"Ready?" My mom asks me.

I nod, and we all walk back down the steps. The photographer stops me halfway.

"We'll picture this dress on the steps. Hold the skirts in your hand please."

I must have given a confused look, because Octavia comes to my rescue.

"Like you're at a ball and you're walking down the steps gracefully."

"Oh! I knew that." I say, laughing awkwardly.

I take the skirts in my hands and look at the camera, flashing a smile. The photographer smiles back at me, raising his camera. "Your happiness is infectious!"

He snaps a photo.

"I'm turning the shutter on rapid for 5 pictures. Pose! Move! Do whatever you want, just stay on the steps."

He flicks the shutter and I tip my head back, laughing. Next I hold one hand out with my skirts and keep the other down, craning my neck to the side and stretching. Then I put both hands on my hips, smirking into the camera. Then I cross my arms, giving another smirk shot, and for the final shot I put my fingers in my hair, looking at an angle to the left so out of the corner of my eye I can still see the camera, but I can mostly just see my hair.

"Oh my god. I can tell you are just brimming with happiness, darling! Onto the couch. I want to do the next dress on the couch, or around it. Go change into it. Chop chop!"

I walk up the stairs two at a time, surprised that I'm not tripping as I run up with Norlina and Flo running after me holding the train of the dress. I've gotten more coordinated since the beginning of this, I can tell.

Once we reach the dressing room I take another look at myself in the mirror. I really like this dress.

"Take it off, Cinderella." Melody says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awww. But it's so...so-"

"Don't make me take it off you myself." She adds.

I sigh and start taking off the dress.

"Where's the third dress?" Melody shrieks.

I immediately whip around, gaping at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean that all the bags are labeled by number, and there isn't one that has a three on it."

Now, I happen to be standing in my underwear and a pair of heels, so I am really not in the mood to not have something to change into.

"And where is Vilnius?" Melody asks.

"Oh, he went with the boys…..that bitch probably took the dress too." Norlina scoffs.

"Yeah. It totally sounds like something he would do, that Goth freak." Flo says, but I know she's only saying it to agree with Norlina, like always.

But that sets off Argentina.

"That man happens to be my boyfriend, thank you very much. And he wouldn't steal the dress. He just wouldn't." She says, pleading with us.

I put on a robe and step out of the room. "I'll go look in the boys room for the dress. I bet it isn't there."

I take my heels off, and walk down the hallway in my bare feet, knocking on the door when I get there.

"Hey, it's Liz. I need to come in. Not to worry, I'm not wearing one of the dresses."

Haymitch opens the door, and I walk in, seeing Luke, Peeta, my dad, and Vilnius sitting on the couch, all holding cups with similar liquids.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt the bachelor party?" I ask.

"Nope. This isn't that. It's just all of us drinking our asses off." My dad pipes up.

I laugh and look at Vilnius.

"Dress 3. Have you seen it?" I ask.

"Yes I have, Princess. Damn. It took Melody this long to realize it was missing?"

"We just finished the shoot for the second dress. Sorry. Our photographer is having me do a ton of stupid things."

Vilnius retrieves the bag from a rack behind the couch, and Luke looks up at him.

"When the hell did you get that?" He asks is surprise.

"A while ago….when you and Cato were talking. You didn't notice. I wanted to piss off Melody."

I feel like a bitch, but I feel like yelling at Vilnius. "Well it worked! I need the dress. I am going to be in so much trouble! If we're here until 5 instead of 4, I will personally smack you upside the head, Vilnius. Oh, and Argentina says hi."

I take the bag and saunter out of the room, walking back in and getting my robe off and pulling out the dress. I immediately hate it. The bodice looks slutty, being cut in a V shape at the top, and the bottom is entirely feathers. It's fluffy in a completely terrible way, and it is not anything like what I want to wear.

"I don't like it." I say instantly.

"Darling, you look fabulous." Melody trills, throwing me a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows.

I fight extremely hard internally not to lunge at her and kill her on the spot. It's really hard, considering it would be so easy to just strangle her with my bare hands. My parents taught me how to do it with a lot of convenience, and I mention that because I want to make sure nobody, not even you people, underestimate my abilities.

"I think it's very….Capitolite." Effie says as she walks inside, her 7 inch lime green shoes click-clacking.

"I still don't like it, no matter what you say." I grumble.\

"Oh, I would wear that. If I were thinner….and if it was red." Algeria comments, tilting her head to the side and clicking her tongue.

"It's a nice dress…..but I can't see you wearing that…..I just can't." Argentina says.

"Thank you! Mute twin has most sense!" I say, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Vilnius laughs. "I might wear that for Halloween if it isn't your wedding dress." He says.

"You dress as a girl for Halloween?" Tari asks him.

"No….not usually. But this year I totally think I will." He says, grinding the air like when I first met him.

"Honey, you'd make an ugly woman." Norlina drones.

"Yeah. The ugliest." Flo agrees.

"No he wouldn't! Come on, let's just go to the photo shoot," Argentina grumbles, her eyes flashing with venomous anger.

Vilnius seems to sense his girlfriends rage, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her softly when she pouted in his direction. Her face changed to a smile, and we all laughed our heads off for a second, at all the weirdest parts of all of this. It was stupid, but we all found something to laugh about, and then we all seemed to snap back to reality and walked down the steps to the photo shoot. The dress shed a few white feathers as I walked, and I liked it a lot less, if that was possible.

"On the couch now, dearie. You can go on it, or behind it, or around it. Whatever you want."

I nod and lean on the armrest of the couch. If the dress is slutty, I might as well play that up as my personality during this portion of the shoot. I put arm on the armrest from my elbow to my hand, lean myself down chest first, and then put my other hand on my hip, swishing my hair back behind me.

Our photographer snaps the photo, and then I go around to the front, sitting myself on the plush cushions, settling the feathery skirts around me as not to expose my underwear. Another flash and a click, and I'm told to get into position for my next picture.

"I don't know what to do now." I say, biting my lip in concentration, trying to think up another idea.

"I have an idea," Our photographer says, as though he is reading my mind.

"I have some white feathers that we can put on you and in your hair, and then just smile and look up at me. I'll take an above shot of the look, and then we'll get all the feathers off again and you can take your other pictures."

"I like that idea. A lot." My mother says.

My mother has barely liked anything in this shoot, mostly because she's had to do one herself and hated all her dresses, and because she is pretty much drunk off the booze in her coffee, which Katniss has slowly decreased the amount of liquor in as of now, but if she likes this idea, I'll be doing it, considering this could be a onetime thing that she actually likes something.

We all scatter the white feathers around the couch and all over the pillows and stuff, and then I lay myself flat on the couch as Katniss and my mom generously help scatter some more feathers all over me., my mother stumbling just a tiny bit each time she moves really fast, which is a lot, considering she's running and throwing the feathers on me like a flower girl at a wedding. And trust me when I say it's a funny image to think about.

"It looks really cool." Katniss assures me.

I sneeze and look at her. "If you say so." I mutter.

The photographer stands on a chair and lifts the camera to his eye. I smile nervously and hold a few feathers in my hands, as if maybe I made a mess of them or something.

"What's your name anyway? I just realized I don't know it." I ask the photographer.

The man gives me a panicked expression, then brings his camera back down away from his face, as though he's worried I'll punch him and the camera held there will do some sort of damage to him. An interesting thought, but I don't think that will be happening.

"Christopher. Christopher Mane. Sorry, did I not mention my name before?"

"No, I don't think so, but I was just curious. I'm not mad or anything." I laugh, and Christopher smiles, lifting his camera back up to his eye.

"Look right into my lens, and smile." I force my teeth into a big smile.

"Bigger. Come on, smile as big as you can."

I smile bigger, but it feels awkward and phony.

"Stop. Just stop…..try something for me. It will help your smile a lot I think. It's pretty right now, but it could be so much more beautiful. Think of Luke. You love him, right?"

I nod my head rapidly, feeling my hair tickling my face again.

"Then smile like the two of you are the only people are on Earth. Like there is nobody there to judge you, and nobody there to yell at you if you aren't acting vicious and aggressive and mean."

He shoots my mother a pointed look, and she in turn sticks her tongue out at him. I swear, I am the mature one of my family.

"Smile like that, and I promise, the picture will turn out perfectly. Close your eyes and imagine that for me, please."

I close my eyes slowly, immediately seeing Luke's image flash behind my eyelids. He's all I'm thinking about now, and somehow, I see him in the Arena, as though that is the first thing my mind can come to involving the two of us. Maybe it's because we were the only two people together, and it felt like nobody else was there.

This was when Alice was gone out of our cave hideaway, and Maryann and Michael and whoever else was alive at the time and our ally were away, and I see the dim light reflecting and refracting off of his blonde hair, slightly dirty from not getting a proper shower in a few days. I see him smile at me, as though I am the only thing that is on his mind as well, and somehow I just know that he is thinking about me. I am his beloved girlfriend after all.

I open my eyes again, smiling. I know now that my eyes are bright, and my smile is bigger than ever.

"Perfect!" Christopher calls out, and he snaps the picture almost instantly after that, as if he knows that I won't keep this mindset for much longer, no matter how much I want to.

"Now up, up, up! We still have two more pictures to take in that dress, and I am sure you are just dying to get into something else."

I snort. "Is it that noticeable?"

He nods and ushers me behind the couch, where he tells me to lean both of my arms down the way I did the first picture with one arm, and then arch my back and lean over so I'm upside down.

"But that's…..that's a little exposing, don't you think?" I ask.

He nods. "But we need all sorts of different shots, and then Valetta will decide which picture for each dress is the best, and those will be the ones we show on the news report."

"Ugghhhhhhhhh," I groan.

I arch my back over and lay my arms where they are supposed to be.

"Just snap the picture before I get self conscious about the fact that the entire population of Panem could potentially see my breasts exposed like this."

Christopher laughs. "Take the picture already!" I snap.

He laughs again, but he snaps the picture, and as soon as it's over, I am upright and pulling the bodice up a little snugger on me, which ends up hurting a little.

"One more…..where to put you? Where to put you?" Christopher says, tapping a finger against his chin.

I go behind the couch and sit down, peeking over so just the top of my head and my eyes can be seen.

"Perfection!" Melody squeals, and Christopher snaps the photo.

I am up and running to get this dress off as soon as the flash goes off, and I yank my heels off my feet to get to the room faster. Vilnius chuckles to himself and helps me by unzipping the back so I can get it off, and Tari hands me the next bag.

I look inside, seeing another strapless white dress. I'm disappointed, I won't lie, because one) the dress is white, and like I said before, I totally was looking forward to wearing a black wedding gown, and two) because it's strapless, and I want a dress that is different from all of the others.

I can't help but groan. "Are all of the dresses strapless?" I ask.

Algeria bobs her head.

"But you have excellent support for it, at least. I think it's nice that all of the dresses are showing that off."

I gape at her. "I knew you stared at my breasts when I wasn't looking." I laugh, playfully punching her in the arm. She flinches all the same and rubs her arm. Oh hell no. Tell me I did **not **actually hurt her. That would be more pathetic than I thought.

"Ow." She mumbles.

**Luke POV-**

I hate to be the weird groom that is spying in on their fiancée's bridal photo shoot, but I wanted to see her. I hadn't seen her in four hours, and I….I **missed **her. It was weird. I knew I would see her again, but I hadn't seen her in a few hours, so it made me miss her. Does that make any sense at all? I think it does.

I see Liz walk down the steps in a white strapless dress. The bodice is what I notice first, because she is gasping and clutching at it like she can't breathe.

"Is she alright?" I whisper to Cato.

"I think so, but look at the back of that dress, It's a lace up…..corset. Damn. No wonder she can't breathe! That top part of it is probably squeezing her so tight that she can't."

I give him a panicked look and then look back at Liz, who is now standing at the bottom of the steps holding her stomach with one arm.

"Mom…I can't…breathe…." She gasps.

"Then let's get this dress photo shoot done. I can be quick if you can dearie." Our photographer states, snapping his fingers.

Liz nods and stands over by a window, gazing out into space with a relatively calm expression.

"Luke! Cato!" I hear.

Both Cato and I simultanmeously swivel around to the sound of Haymitch's voice.

"Oh shit." Cato mutters, getting up and making it look like he is scolding me.

"I told you not to be here!" He says to me loudly.

Let me tell you something right now that gets some attention. Liz looks up at me.

"Luke?" She asks.

I clasp my hands over my eyes, pretending I didn't see anything.

"Yes?"

"Did you sneak in to my wedding shoot?" She asks quizzically.

"Of course not, sweetie. Your dad wanted to sneak in, and I followed him. But I don't see anything, don't worry." I call down to her.

I hear a laugh like a tinkling bell and know its Liz. Her laughter is adorable. I don't think I have ever heard her laugh like that before.

"Come on, Romeo. And…..Mr. Capulet."

Now it's my turn to laugh at the reference to a Shakespearean play that is beyond ancient. But it's a story of true love, and that is what Liz and I have. Romeo and Juliet are considered the first "star crossed lovers", and my parents, along with Cato and Clove, as well as Liz and I, follow that example. I allow Haymitch to take me back to the room. I don't hear Cato, so I can only assume Haymitch shamed him, and now he's silent and walking next to us or behind us or whatever. I honestly do not know. That scares me. A lot…..

**Clove POV-**

The alchehol has definitely stopped being present in my coffee. I am annoyed with Katniss, but at the same time, did I really expect her to be giving me boozey coffee for the rest of this shoot? No. She is probably just trying to get me to shut up. And it's working out well I believe. I haven't said much of anything since that third dress.

I am watching my daughter pose for her final photo of that fourth dress. I can tell he dress is hurting her, and I briefly wonder if Snow is trying to hurt her. She looks impossibly thin. Her breasts are pushing slightly upward. It looks good, but I know it is probably hurting her to no end.

"Hang in there, Liz. We're almost done." I say.

She closes her eyes, takes a short breath, winces, and then smiles out the window, as though looking at something she is happy to see. In reality, she's looking down on a Capitolite park, and I am sure there are tons of awed Capitol people just in shock over seeing a glimpse of one of the potential dresses that Elizabeth Hirsch could be wearing to the iconic wedding. They are probably beside themselves with happiness that they saw something before it's officially shown to the public.

Liz steps away from the window, already pulling for the laces on the back of the bodice. She's coughing and sputtering, and I see her hold her stomach again, doubling over.

"Liz!" I scream, running over and pulling at the laces. But it's too late. Liz goes running into the bathroom, holding her hair up away from her mouth, vomiting into the toilet.

"If that is my dress, I am going…to kill myself….before that dress….can do it for me…." She gasps, vomiting again.

I watch her as she gets sick a few more times, and then I walk over, slowly untying the laces. I hear her sigh in relief.

"Does it hurt anymore?" I ask her.

"It does. But it will stop soon I'm sure." She replies, giving me a weak smile.

"Liz, honey, are you really alright? Tell me what is hurting right now. Please."

I know that wearing things that are too hard can be really dangerous. You can break ribs, puncture organs and things wearing something like what Liz was.

"Mom, I'm fine." She groans.

Then to prove her point, she flushes the toilet and walks out, now only clutching the bodice of the dress to her chest so her breasts won't show and the bodice won't fall off. I can see the back of her white strapless bra, but she doesn't seem to mind that people can see that. Maybe she just doesn't know.

My little girl is growing up.

**Liz POV-**

I get on that final dress faster than I thought humanly possible. As I take off the fourth dress, I look in the mirror, topless, seeing the red and purple bruising all over my upper body. It's mostly on the sides and in the front, so my mother couldn't have seen it as I was walking away. She won't know about this. My insides are on fire, and I still feel like I am going to vomit, but I mask my pain, pulling the zipper up on the last dress. Luckily, it doesn't irritate things as much as that other dress, although everything I wear is going to rub it. I can only hope it won't be that painful.

I finally realize I haven't even really looked at the dress, so I glance at it in the full length mirror. It's strapless, and has vertical chiffon cloth hanging from the skirt, covering it in a fluffy, angelic sort of aura to it. I like it, but, and I hate to say it, I wasn't thinking about anything besides the pain really.

I walk downstairs, and Christopher motions me over to a small desk, like what I have in school. I swing myself in, and he hand s me a pen and some paper.

"Write something on the paper and hold it up. Peek over the top like you did over the couch. Ok?"

I nod wordlessly, scribbling.

**Mrs. Luke Mellark**

The words seem right to me. I was meant to have those words associated with my name. I feel better immediately.

Christopher snaps the picture, and I put an elbow down on the desk, sighing and rolling my eyes a little bit. Another picture is taken. I give a weak, tired smile, but Christopher snaps a third shot, so it must look pretty good still. I put my head down on my arms, smiling. Another picture. This has gotten a lot easier then when I was taking pictures for the first dress. And the final picture comes, one of me sitting on the desk top, hands grasping the sides, simply smiling.

"Done." Christopher states.

I hop down off the desk, run back up the stairs, get the dress off, hang it up, put it into the garment bag, and change back into my jeans and a tank top in about a minute…..or maybe 2. But I am running down the hallway to Luke's room.

"Luke?" I ask.

The door opens and he emerges, kissing me on the lips gently.

When he comes out of it, he smiles at me.

"I don't want to be rude honey, but your lips taste like vomit."

"Oh my god." I say, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"I am so sorry. Come to the bathroom with me. I'll….wash out my mouth. And then we can do some proper kissing."

He wiggles his eyebrows and takes my hand, and together we head toward a bathroom down the hall. Once inside, I turn on the sink, cupping my hands and lifting the water into my mouth, swishing it around and spitting it out again. My mouth immediately doesn't taste like vomit.

And then I feel my stomach drop, and I kneel in front of the toilet, closing my eyes so as not to see the contents, vomiting and holding my hair away from my face.

"Luke, I don't want you to see me like this." I say.

"Liz, it's fine honey. Everyone gets sick sometimes." He says.

I open my eyes, feeling something on the corner of my mouth, seeing without looking what I coughed up. A wave of dizziness rolls in as I gasp, and before I can control it, my head hits the edge of the toilet bowl, and I faint into darkness as my head explodes into pain.

**Luke POV-**

"Liz!" I scream, but it's too late. There's blood dribbling out the side of her mouth, the left side of her forehead has a small gash from where she hit the edge of the bowl, and I look in the toilet, seeing the red abyss. Blood. She was throwing up **blood**. Something was not right here.

"CATO! CLOVE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Both Hirsch parents come running in, and both of them simultaneously scream. Cato picks up Liz, running out of the room with a simple "I'm taking her to the hospital on 5th street."

I try and run after him, but Clove holds me back, flushing the toilet and wetting a paper towel, wiping away the blood off the floor.

"Come on! How can you be cleaning at a moment like this? What happened to Liz? Why was she throwing up blood?" I say, tears running down my face.

"I don't know, Luke. I don't know." She firmly grasps my shoulder, looking me in the eye.

"But no matter what, when we leave here, you have to stay calm, otherwise this will make the news, and that is the last thing we need right now." She says.

I nod, but I am more worried about Liz than ever.

_**That ending pained me to write. It really did. I had to do it though, to put some crazy suspense on there. Sorry this was so long. I didn't mean for it to be. No, that's a lie. Yes, I did. But I did not intend to have this be over 10,000 words. I hope that all of you liked it, and I want you all to review, and let me know what you think! It is SUPER important. I want to thank my new friend hello55522, for being the craziest, possibly most enthusiastic reader I have. Thanks so much girl! And thanks to everyone else as well, for sticking in with me this far. I promise I will try and update soon. The links to the dresses are on my profile, in case you were curious to see what they look like.**_


	47. Blood

_**Well, based on the reactions I have been getting, you all liked that chapter. I am so glad to hear that! I didn't want to make you wait any longer for another chapter, so I am writing another one. It will not be nearly as long as the previous chapter, but I am hoping that it will still be alright. You'll have to review and let me know if it is good or not. Alright, on with the story! Have fun reading!**_

I examine the blood on my hands. How did I get to this point? I had never done anything like this to anyone, not even when I was in the Hunger Games. I had never hurt anyone like this-I wouldn't lay a hand on another person in intention to injure them, let alone punch someone hard enough and enough times to make them bleed like this. My hands are stained red, and I have a feeling even if I wash it away, the stain will not go away.

My name is Luke Mellark. I am a son, a boyfriend, a boy, and now, I can add almost murderer to my list of rankings as well.

Today I almost killed Cato Hirsch.

Oh no. No no no no no. You're thinking I'm a terrible person. Well, before you go and pretend like you know everything about me, and you think that this is something I just lashed out and did, you should at least allow me to give you an update on what is going on. Why I did what I did. Why my father in law is in the hospital now in a room a few rooms down the hall from his daughter.

It was 6 hours ago. Cato had rushed Liz to the hospital after her head wound, Clove had tried to reassure me that everything would be alright, and she told me that I couldn't talk about this unless I wanted Liz's injury to be in the news. But you knew all of that. Now here's what happened after…

_**2 Hours Earlier**_

"What happened to Liz?" I ask for the fiftieth time in the past 3 minutes.

"I don't know, honey." My mom says, stroking my hair and she moves my head into her lap. I am laying on my side in the fetal position as she sits criss-crossed.

"I'm scared." I say, looking up at her.

"Imagine how she's feeling." My father pipes up dryly.

"I don't want to imagine what she's going through right now." I say.

My mother nods sympathetically and strokes my hair again.

"Go in and see her, honey. I'm sure Liz will want some support."

"Maybe you can hold her hand while she gets her stitches."

I wordlessly get up and go into the hospital room, seeing my sweet Liz in a bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and wires and things. One it beeping quietly, indicating that she is still breathing. Another is connected to a clear wire that is feeding clear liquid into her system poking in a vein in her arm. Morphling. I know that Liz hates the idea of using an addictive drug for pain relief, even if it makes her feel better. I can already see her waking up and screaming about it. I wish that she was awake right now, but I am not going to wake her up for that. She'll need her sleep, and I'm sure she'll be exhausted when she wakes up, no matter what she is doing.

A woman in a pair of white scrubs strides over to me, smiling, her ocean blue skin stretching.

"Well well well. I was wondering when you were going to show up. I am so happy that you are here. Your fiancée here has been murmuring your name in her sleep for the past hour."

She holds up a needle and flesh colored thread, smiling.

"I was about to put in her stitches." She says.

I can see now that on Liz's head there is a white bandage, stained red with blood in a spot.

"I see." I say stupidly.

"Want to hold her hand?" She asks, her mouth turning into another little smile.

I nod and walk to one side of the bed as the doctor walks to the other, and I take one of Liz's hands in my own, feeling it colder than usual. I put my other hand on hers and rub, trying to put some warmth back into her. When that doesn't work, I kiss her knuckles, even though she isn't awake to see or feel it.

The doctor laughs and moves the bandage off Liz's head. Instantly a bead of red blood comes to the surface of the gash.

"Here," the doctor says, handing me a cotton swab.

"Hold that over the blood for me, sweetie."

I do as she says, knowing that it is going to help Liz.

"Press a little harder." She says, offering me an encouraging expression.

I must have frowned at her or done something to make me look like I didn't want to do it. "It's going to help her. I am going to promise you that this is for the best, and even if it seems like it's going to hurt her, it will do more good than harm for her, and I would never do anything that could harm her. It'll stop the blood from leaking out after this. And besides, she's unconscious with morphling running through her system. It's not like she can actually feel you pressing on her."

I take that as another reassurance and press a little bit harder, even though I can't help thinking that this would actually be extremely painful is Liz was awake.

The doctor threads the needle. "I'm Dr. Mars by the way." She says.

"Nice to meet you." I mutter.

She clicks her tongue as she puts down the spool of thread on the little bedside table.

"No need to be mean, dearie."

I can feel my cheeks glowing red and hot as I continue to press the cotton swab on Liz's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean." I say, pulling away the swab, seeing it stained in blood, but not seeing anything else leaking out.

"Perfect. Now I can disinfect and stitch it up."

I frown again, knowing I'll have to leave Liz's bedside now.

"Want to stay and watch me while I'm working, son? Make sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to and not leaking any of this to the press? I know how this is all supposed to be on the quiet side of things. I promise, I won't tell anyone about this, no matter how much I want to." Dr. Mars adds.

"Please. I want to….hold her hand. Or something. I don't know. I just don't want to leave her."

Dr. Mars' smiles and she wipes a Q-Tip soaked in something along the gash.

"That would sting her skin a lot if she was awake, I'm sure. She doesn't seem like someone who has a very high tolerance for pain." The doctor comments.

I look into her eyes for a second, thinking about what I know about Liz to try and continue with this conversation.

"No. She doesn't have a huge tolerance for pain. She pretends to, because that is kind of what she is supposed to do, and what her parents have both trained into her since her birth practically, but she fakes it completely, and I don't comment on it. I don't want to make it seem like she is doing anything wrong. That would make her embarrassed, and really upset too. She just….she doesn't like to be anything other then what people expect her to be."

Mr. Mellark, Luke if your aright with me calling you that, you are…..you're so affectionate about Liz here. I mean more than any of the adults I've taken care of. It's very….admirable. Very admirable indeed."

"Am I? I thought I was just being normal." I reply.

"You are. It's beautiful to see someone so young as you acting the way you are. And it seems like you know so much about her. It's so romantic, and so…..I didn't expect you to know her like that and say what you just said, let's put it that way."

I watch as Dr. Mars starts stitching up the wound, pulling the thread through with tenderness, but yet tight enough that you can't see anything underneath. That's finished in about a half hour, and the entire time I watch without saying a word.

Finally Dr. Mars speaks up, breaking the silence and causing me to flinch back in my seat at the sudden sound of noise after the long silence.

"Want to do me a favor?" She asks, her eyes twinkling.

"Sure. Anything you need me to do." I reply automatically, looking at Liz again.

She hands me a container of some sort of Capitol ointment.

"Put this on over the stitches. " She commands, and then she walks out of the room.

I twist the cap open, smelling something minty. It's cool to the touch as my fingertips skim the top of it. I put a decent amount on my fingertips before setting the container down on the table and spreading it over the head wound. I reapply the ointment to my fingers again, spreading it over a little bit more of the area. I hear laughing behind me, and when I turn around, I see Haymitch.

"You a doctor now, punk?" He asks.

I smirk and look at him before turning around and putting a little more ointment on Liz's forehead.

"Of course! Didn't you know I graduated from medical school a few months ago?" I chuckle.

Haymitch laughs with me. "Well, I figured, since you were rubbing that on Liz. It was either that, or you were just being really strange and grope inclined on her."

"Her doctor stepped out for a minute and left me to do this." I continue.

Haymitch nods his understanding and sits down on the other side of the bed, giving me a sad look.

"Her doctor told me to come in and talk to you, actually. Said it was very important that you hear what I am about to say, and that it should come from someone who you will respect hearing it from. Your father was going to do it, but then he….well, he couldn't bear to say this to you, and neither could your mother, or Cato and Clove…..or Effie. None of them knew how to say it, so it fell to my part to be the bringer of the bad news."

I look at him; turning away from Liz's sleeping body, twisting the cap on the ointment container.

"Bad news? What bad news?" I ask.

"It's about Liz….she was coughing up blood, as you know. It was…..her dress was so tight that it caused her internal bleeding, which is very very deadly. It could kill her. And there isn't really anything they can do to fix it unless they can have her in bed for a few weeks to recuperate. But….your wedding is in three weeks. And Dr. Mars said if they do the procedure to make her better, she'll need to be on bed rest for at least 8 weeks."

"Then we'll postpone the ceremony!" I cry out.

"Snow…..he….he won't let you. He knows about what happened. Christopher was there at the shoot and saw Cato carrying her out, and he's required to tell Snow everything that happened at the shoot. He knows about this, and he doesn't want the wedding postponed. Probably to keep the two of you kids bullied into actually marrying each other and following out his pregnancy plans and such."

"Snow….won't let her?" I ask, tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

Haymitch shakes his head, and I get up, throwing the ointment down on the bed and walking out.

"-if not in a few weeks, then we'll shut it down. There's only so much morphling she can take before she dies on her own." I hear Cato talking into his phone. To who, I really am not sure, but whoever it is must be someone Cato can discuss his daughters possible death with.

As soon as Cato sees me he hangs up his phone.

"Why were you saying that?" I ask.

His eyes go wide. "Say what? He asks, playing dumb.

"About turning off the machines! That will kill her, because she can't wake up yet. Her systems aren't strong enough, she's internally bleeding, and she has a head wound." I snap.

"Why'd she have to hit her head? God, she's so stupid sometimes." Cato mumbles.

He seems to forget that I am there, and I lash out at him.

"STUPID? Liz is NOT stupid! She's the most intelligent woman I know!"

Cato chuckles. "She did something stupid that caused her to get to this point."

I punch him then, right in the jaw. I don't hear anything crack or snap or anything, but he does stumble back a little bit. I punch him again, in the nose this time, hearing a crack and feeling satisfied. But I don't stop there.

I tackle the older man, and he's so caught off guard that I can manage to pin him, my knees on his shoulders, punching him repeatedly everywhere and anywhere I can get my hands on. Over and over and over again until I feel better, and even then I don't truly feel better.

Blood is covering Cato from his hairline to his neck, and it's still dripping everywhere, but I don't stop. I lash out and lash out and get my anger out. I don't know why he isn't resisting any of it, but he doesn't. He screams and moans and groans and even sheds a slight tear, but he doesn't get me off of him, even though he knows that he could in a heartbeat.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Clove runs up behind me as I continue to assault her husband, though within 20 seconds of seeing me she pulls me off of him, pushing me against a wall by the collar of my shirt.

"Nurse! Nurse! I need a nurse right now!" She screams, and two white uniformed nurses with green and pink streaked hair come down the hall, gasping as they see Cato. One grabs a stretcher from a room across the hallway, and together both nurses carefully lift Cato's body onto it as he moans. They wheel him into a wall down the hallway, but Clove keeps me pinned.

"I…I…" Her fist connects with my windpipe and I can't speak.

"Why?" She says simply.

I don't have time to answer before a scream comes from Liz's room. Immediately Clove lets go of me and leaves me able to speak, and then she runs into Liz's room. I can hear the two of them.

"Shhhh….shhhh….Liz baby, honey, shhh. It's alright. You're ok now. It was just a nightmare." Clove says. I walk to the door and peek inside, careful not to allow either one of them to see me.

"I want daddy." Liz says.

"Why? I can stay here with you, sweetie." Clove says gently, stroking her daughter's hair.

"No….I need daddy. The nightmare….it was about him…..and Peeta….and I…I…."

"Shhhhhhh. Don't speak. It's alright. It was just a nightmare. You're alright now. You're safe."

"I want dad." Liz cries, tears running down her face.

Clove climbs into the bed next to her daughter . "He can't come right now." Clove says gently.

"Why?" Liz sobs.

"He's….not able to come. He's in another room."

"Why?" Liz asks again.

"He…got beat up in the hallway."

Liz tries to sit up. "No. Stay laying down, Lizzie. Just….it's going to be ok. Your dad is fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

I move out of the doorway, but in the reflection of the glass on the door, I see Clove look from the door to her daughter three times.

"Go be with daddy." Liz says, and Clove kisses her on the forehead. Liz winces.

"Sorry honey. I'll leave before I can leave you in anymore pain."

Clove shuffles out and I walk in.

Liz looks at me with tired eyes.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"Sleepy." She answers, laughing just a tiny bit.

"Alright. And is there anything you need?" I ask her.

"No. I'm alright. I just want you to come lay down with me." She says.

I walk over to the bed and climb in next to her, wrapping my hands around her waist. She looks down at them and gasps.

"My dad got beat up in the hallway." She says quietly.

I play dumb, pretending I don't know what she is talking about….or at the very least, I pretend I don't know who did it.

"I heard about that." I say.

She moves my hands off her. "There's blood on your hands, Luke. You beat my father up, didn't you?"

I didn't notice the blood on my hands until now. I really didn't. But now, as Liz points it out, I see it all too clearly. Bright red, staining my entire hand from fingertips to wrist on both hands.

"I…no, I…"

"Didn't you?" She shrieks.

I get out of her bed. "Yes." I say quietly.

"That would hurt him. That would hurt so much. To just get pummeled. You must have hurt him a lot for all the blood on your hands." She says.

"I-"

"Even I haven't had that much blood on my before from one of my victims. And I am supposedly a trained killer that enjoys killing people."

"Liz, please-"

"I've never done anything like what you have just done, Luke Mellark."

Her lips are pulled tight into a line, her face pale and stretched thin. The stitches in her head are moving.

I'm so mad, and I can't even say anything! Liz keeps cutting me off! I can't get in a single word because she won't stop running her mouth!

"You know," I yell. "If you can't get over the slightest bit of pain, you are going to be the worst mother in the f***ing world!"

Liz's expression tells me she wasn't expecting that. "Luke….I would be able to handle it….I would make myself handle it…..I would **try**….I **promise** you Luke, I would try." She says, and her voice is trembling.

"It won't matter though! Because you could die before we even get the chance to see how you'll handle that. You could die in the next minute, and neither one of us would be able to do a damn thing about it!" 

Liz is gasping again, hands over her heart.

"Luke….I can't…can't….."

"Can't WHAT? Take the pain of the truth? Huh?"

"…..breathe." She finishes.

She falls over onto the bed and the machine that was beeping to show she was alive goes nuts.

Nurses and doctors rush in, pushing me out of the way as they scream things to each other.

"-HEART ATTACK!"

"SHE HAS NO PULSE!"

"GET SOME ELECTRICITY THROUGH HER!"

And that's where we are now-where I left you at the beginning of this.

I feel terrible for what I have just said to Liz. And now, I might not even get the chance to tell her I was sorry for it.

I can still hear the doctors and nurses screaming inside the room, but I tune them out completely.

I sit down in the hallway outside Liz's door, and I start sobbing into my hands. Red lines of Cato's blood and my tears drip down my arms and onto my shirt and pants. Blood. So much blood….


	48. Revenge and Forgiveness

_**I really hate writing Luke being mean. It's not well suited for him, wouldn't you agree? I really hated to write him like that, but I think it made the story better. You have to tell me in your review for this chapter if that was the case. Don't worry; I think this chapter is going to be pretty good. You'll have to tell me if it is good or not. Also, as for the role play, I wanted to say there aren't any parts that are filled yet, and before I actually assign anyone to a part, they are going to have to do a rest role play conversation with me or either 25 messages or 50 back and forth, and then only after that will I assign them a part if they are good. I just wanted to let you know that, because I know that there are people who were interested in joining but thought that there weren't parts open still. There are! Nothing is filled so far besides my part as Liz. So all of you send me a message and try it out for me, and then if you don't like it, you can tell me and just stop after the test trial. Deal? Alright. Go on and get on that after you read the chapter and stuff. ALSO, my friend LyndseyRyder12 has a story called The Way Things Should Have Been, and it is a prequel to Children of the Games I am pretty sure. I think that's what she said. She is writing it like it's ending when she has Liz….or something like that. I don't know, because SHE HASN'T BEEN ON. I'm worried about her, and I think that if we all went and read and reviewed on her story maybe she would come back. I mean, she'll get all the emails and have to come on to investigate! I say we do it. Please please pretty please join me in doing this. I want my friend back on here! She's really cool, and really nice, and she would probably read your stories if you PM'd her and asked. JUST SAYING I THINK SO, do not sue me Lyndsey if you are reading this. Ok, so…. I am writing my chapter now, so…..yeah. Have fun reading.**_

**Clove POV-**

There are times in every woman's life where they have to stop pretending they can do everything, and just allow themselves to crumble apart. Allow me to explain. It is in a woman's nature to believe that they are strong enough, energized enough, beautiful enough, smart enough, and determined enough to be able to do anything and everything the daily life she is involved with calls for. I had been in that mindset for as long as I could remember….probably from a little bit after I had met Cato….mostly while we dated before the Games, but that isn't my point. My point is, that I had finally snapped out of that mindset. There was something I couldn't do.

I couldn't keep my husband from getting hurt.

I couldn't do the simplest thing a wife should do for her husband. I should have stayed by his side outside our daughter's door. I shouldn't have left to go look for frozen yogurt. I know, it sounds stupid; that I was looking for a frozen yogurt machine…..but that was one of the foods Liz loves the most. And if I could have found her some frozen yogurt and taken it to her while she was in her hospital bed….if it had made her feel better, I would have searched everywhere for it. I had found a machine, and I was walking back to see if Cato wanted any, and I came back to find my daughters fiancée beating him to a practical pulp.

I was sitting next to Cato now as he lies in his hospital bed about a half hour ago. He had just gotten through an analysis with a female nurse who was none too modest about what she wore, with her little white hat and strapless low-cut black scrub top and shorts instead of the usual pants. She had to have been breaking some rules. Ok, before I start ranting about the nurse again, I'll continue my story. Cato had his analysis, and the nurse had gotten him cleaned up and on a bed, and it was found he had a broken nose and some bruising on his shoulder and neck area, but besides that, there wasn't that much damage. Cato would be fine within the week, and for a moment, I allowed myself to be perfectly happy. Liz might have been down the hall, but she was going to be fine thanks to her doctor telling me that they were going to try and do a non-invasive procedure to try and make Liz better so she could decrease her recovery time, and then still be able to be at her wedding in three weeks while still having been treated.

Then I heard the doctors screaming down the hall, and I just knew something was wrong. Cato jumped up as well, and suddenly it didn't matter if he was hurt, or if I was looking weak, or whatever- we both jumped up and ran down to try and figure out what was going on. We were both confident in the fact that we could handle whatever was going on.

We should have known something was incredibly, incredibly wrong when we saw Luke sobbing his eyes out outside of her room.

Cato shot Luke a glare that clearly said _our conversation is so totally not over yet, boy, and you are going to pay for punching me. _Or maybe it said something along the lines of _Way to go. You've finally started acting like a man by punching me. _I don't really know. I'm not a man, so I will never exactly know what all of their looks and silent exchanges mean.

"GET SOME ELECTRICITY THROUGH HER!"

I grab Cato's hand fast enough and hard enough to make him scream.

"Our….daughter….." is all I can get out.

I run in and see the doctors rushing around Liz's bed like a hive full of bees. Some are pushing on Liz's chest and leaning their ears in to try and get her out of her stupor-others are just trying to hold back tears, which I can tell are coming from some of them. They think she's dead. I eye the machine, now flat lined…..she is dead.

She can't be dead. My Liz can_**not**_ be dead. Not three weeks before her wedding. Not three weeks before she's becoming happy. No. This _**can't**_be what is happening to her right now. Not now. There's no way.

One doctor spots me just as I am running to Liz's side. I am too numb to even notice if it's a doctor I recognize. Any of his features. I am too focused on my daughter right now to notice anything besides the fact that she is in trouble and needs help.

"No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I scream, but the doctor takes a firm grip on my arms.

"Mrs. Hirsch, you have to leave. You have to leave so we can help her."

He's so calm. How can he be so freaking calm about this? My daughter is near dead!

"ARE YOU STUPID? HELP HER! HELP MY DAUGHTER!" I'm shaking now, trembling. Me, the wall. The unbreakable, unmovable force, is broken down and sobbing.

Cato braces me and steers me out of the room as I protest with all my might, screaming and sobbing all the while.

I'm still shaking, and Cato puts his arms around me, helping me sit down back in his room.

"Why is this happening to us?" I cry.

He strokes my hair and sits down next to me.

"Honey, this isn't about something we did. I promise you, Liz is going to be fine. The doctors are going to get her back, and-"

"But what if they **don't**, Cato? What if we lose her forever? What if the doctors here can't get her back to us?"

"She hasn't been through everything she's been through just to die here."

"Snow doesn't take any of that into consideration. He wants her dead, Cato. Call Gale. Now. I don't care whether Katniss and Peeta have issues with him, call him. Now. If Liz comes back, she's going to need protection from all of it."

"It?" Cato asks, his eyebrows twitching.

"Snow. He obviously isn't human."

"No….he really isn't."

Someone speaks up from the doorway, and I look over, seeing Luke.

"Luke, how is Liz?"

"The doctors got her back….they used the shock therapy thing. She's really weak, but they are hooking her back up to some more machines, and the ones she was hooked up to before, and she's going to be fine. That's what Dr. Mars said."

Cato tosses him another smirk.

"Why were you crying outside of Liz's room?" He asks.

"Because she had a heart attack, sir."

He called Cato sir…..when Cato specifically said that he could call him Cato. He's done something. I know it. Somehow, he knows something we don't. Cato and I exchange a look. He seems to be thinking the same thing that I am.

"What do you know?" I ask him.

He flushes and looks down at his shoes. I storm over and grab him by the earlobe.

"I. Asked. You. What. You. Know."

He still doesn't answer me.

"TELL ME!" I shriek in his ear.

"I'm the reason she had that heart attack. I was with her when it happened."

I can feel my eyes getting wide. Luke's expression changes from one of sheepish usualness to one of fear, so I know I look like a serial killer. Cato has described to me how I look when one of these extreme anger episodes hits. And he has told me that I look like a serial killer.

Cato pulls me away before I can claw Luke's eyes out from my anger.

"How? Why? What? What did you do, Luke?" I am asking questions in rapid succession. Because now that I know Luke knows something, and he has willingly said that he is the cause of my daughter having a heart attack, and the reason she almost died, I want to know everything.

Cato beats me to asking what I really need to know.

"What were you two talking about before she….uh…..went?"

Luke starts sniffling.

"I was yelling at her. I….we were fighting. She started yelling at me for beating up Cato, and then she started saying that even she hadn't spilled the amount of blood I had on me, and then I started yelling at her because she kept talking about pain and how I was hurting Cato by doing what I did. She doesn't have a high tolerance for pain….and then I lashed out and screamed at her….I swore at her."

Cato, to my surprise, circles the smaller boy in a hug as he cries.

"It's alright…..Luke, just tell us what you said to her. We want to know. We won't get mad…or at least, I won't. I've said terrible things to Clove as well. Alright? Every couple has a fight."

He continues to cry, but will not reveal what he said.

"I'm sure even your own parents have done something like this before. I'm sure they've said something mean to each other before." Cato says gently.

He's handling this situation a lot better than I would be. I mean really, I would have already killed the boy by now for crying so much.

"I told her she would be the first mother in the world if she couldn't even handle a little pain."

Cato nods, and I find myself collapsing onto the bed in silent hysterics. I do not dare shed another tear. I do not make a sound. I only look at the two men before me in silent wonder of what has happened.

"And what happened after that?" Cato asks.

I know what he's doing. He's grilling Luke for information, exactly how I would have, but he's using his specialty maneuver. He's making Luke think he's not going to get in any trouble, and that he's forgiven him for whatever he said, whatever he did. He's acting calm in order to make Luke calm enough to tell him everything, and to tell him the truth, and then as soon as he gets what he needs and wants to know, Cato's going to explode on him. Oh yes. I know my husband so well.

"She told me she couldn't…..couldn't breathe."

Cato blinks a few times, probably to try and remain calm over this, but this is information that as a parent we both are probably internally freaking out about. I know that I am. I can't exactly imagine what is happening within Cato's mind right now. Probably thoughts of guns and weapons of torture and pictures of half naked woman. That does sound like something he would be thinking about in the middle of a semi interrogation.

"She couldn't breathe?" Cato asks him, just to make sure that he is getting all of this straight. I am unbelieving about all of this as well.

Luke nods. "That's all I needed to know. You should leave now. Go find your father, and send him in here."

Luke tilts his head to the side and his eyebrows knit together.

"Please, Luke. Please. Just go and find your dad, and tell him I need to speak to him. Alright?"

I can tell that

Luke nods again and walks out.

"What are you thinking now, honey?" I ask.

He looks at me, his eyes blazing in silent fury.

"You'll see, Clove. You'll see. That boy is going to pay, I swear to God."

I gape at him. "Cato, please, what are you thinking? You're not….going to hurt him, are you?"

"No. But I should be. He's torn this family apart, Clove. He's nearly killed our daughter, and if it weren't for that shock treatment working, she would have been dead at this point, and we would have never seen or spoken to her again."

I start crying again, tears trickling down my cheeks slowly.

"Cato, he's a** child**. Treat it like the actions of a child. He can't be hurt over this. You have to understand that." I practically whisper.

"Why? Why should I do **anything** to help this kid? He's **hurt** her, Clove. He's hurt Liz. She could have been dead right now! **DEAD**! And you're saying we should just let him off with a warning and tell him not to do it again?"

He's using my own words against me, and I know it's only because he's upset, but nonetheless, it still hurts, and I still want to make it stop so I can go back to talking to him like I was before those doctors started screaming.

"No. But I am saying you should just talk to his father, and let** him** decide what he'll do about **his **child. He and Katniss are his parents. They are going to have to be the ones to handle this. In the end, we can't be the ones handling this."

"The hell we can't! Clove, we have as much control as they do. We have a say in what they do at the very least."

I do have to agree with that. We can at least attempt to have a say in this.

"Fine, Cato. Talk to Peeta, and then come and talk to me," I say, my fingers latching onto his tie and pulling him forward to my lips so we're kissing. "Or we can do something else. Whatever you want." I continue, and then I walk out, leaving my husband gaping and wide eyed with my promise of intercourse later if he wants it.

**Luke's POV-**

I walk down the hallway contemplating my options. I could leave here and never come back. Yes, that would only be a temporary fix, and I probably would make Liz even madder at me then she already is, but I could do that if I really had to. I could go and get my dad and tell him to go and speak to Cato, like Cato told me to do. Or I could go to the top floor of this building, which happens to be the roof, and then jump. I am so angry with myself that I am genuinely thinking about committing suicide.

I know that I am being crazy, but I can't live with Liz being angry at me. I just can't. I won't.

I quickly decide that I am going to do as Cato told me to do, and then after my dad is talking with Cato, I am going to Liz's room to apologize. If she'll accept, then I won't take the jump. But if she doesn't….if she won't forgive me, I will kill myself to save her the trouble of having to be married to someone she doesn't want to be married to. President Snow is making us get married after all, whether we are happy and willing to do it or not.

I knock out to the waiting room to see both of my parents sitting exactly where they were 8 hours ago when my dad first told me to go in and hold Liz's hand. They look the same as well-wearing the same sad, exhausted expressions.

"Dad?" I ask.

My dad is nodding off in his chair, and my mother has to gently nudge him awake. "Peeta, sweetie, our son is trying to talk to you." She says.

My dad looks up at me. "Hmmm?" He replies, yawning.

"Cato wants to talk to you." I say quietly.

My dad nods and stands up wordlessly.

"What does he want this time?" My mom asks.

"He just wants to talk to dad. I don't know why. I didn't question it." I reply.

My mom gives me a weak smile. "It's probably best not to question him. Then he starts talking, and God help us when he starts talking."

I chuckle for a second. "I can't say I agree or disagree with that statement, mother. He's my fiancé's father, and so I am not going to say anything mean about him."

I kiss her on the cheek and give her a smile, trying to hide my inner thoughts. "I'm going to go say hi to Liz." I say.

"Be careful." Is all my mother says, and then she goes back to reading a wedding magazine.

I walk to Liz's room, knocking on the door gently.

"Come in." I hear, and I step inside, plastering a smile on my face. Liz's expression is the same, until she realizes it's me.

"Luke, get away from me."

I ignore her and sit on the edge of her bed, looking into her eyes. They are glaring back at me, her lips set in a thin line against her face, like when she first confronted me about her dad. I look down at my hands, clean and not bloody. I could always just pretend she was delusional and dreamed it all….but then she would see her dad and know I had lied and be mad at me all over again.

"Liz…..I'm sorry." I say, trying to keep my tone calm.

She looks down at the sheets on her bed instead of at me.

"Liz….please….talk to me. Yell at me. Scold me. Do anything except stay silent."

She still says nothing, and I know that soon I'll be crying. I will get down on my knees and grovel and beg if I have to, just to make her happy and forgive me.

"I don't want to talk to you, Luke. Please, leave me alone. I need to be alone right now, alright?"

I nod, but I remain on her bed, unmoving.

"I want you to forgive me. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

She looks back up at me, her eyes blinking a few times before she answers. "Tell me you were wrong. That you didn't mean what you said."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I was wrong, Liz. You are totally going to make a wonderful mother, and I will be there to help you every time that you ever doubt yourself. In sickness, and in health, I will be there for you. Even before we are married, I will promise you that."

She nods and looks down again, this time at her fingers. I can see my ring on her finger. It looks all wrong with her face being so pale, and her looking so damn tired, and upset, and hurt. I don't want her to be hurt like that anymore.

"I think the marriage vows need to be rewritten." She says quietly.

I smile at her, knowing I can make her smile if I keep up the right attitude. If I keep saying the right things.

"Oh? And why is that?"

She looks at me, her mouth still not in a smile. "Because they are stupid, and cliché."

"Hmm….interesting reasoning. Why are they stupid, may I ask?"

"Because the couple says the same things as every couple before them. There's no special feeling to it. You're just another check mark on the list of people who said it. And then there's the fact that when you say them, your partially lying. I mean really, in sickness and in health? If you're sick, I am not coming near you. And then there are the times where you can't be with your spouse. I mean, there are lives outside of the house. Work. School, if you're young enough. There are other things to be done."

I cannot believe the words that just came out of her mouth. It's like she's speaking the things I have been thinking for years. We really are meant for each other.

"I agree…..but you know….if your still mad at me, we are going to have to be cliché about our wedding, considering there won't be any positive emotion in any of it."

That makes her look at me. I am pleased with myself. This is what I need to make her forgive me again. I just know it. I've got her in the palm of my hand. Now I just have to seal the deal.

"That's true. But then again, I can put some serious negative emotion into words, Luke **darling**." She says the word darling like it's a disease. And suddenly I realize I have nothing. She isn't just someone I can **have**. I'll have to work a little harder if I want Liz to forgive me.

"I love you." I say, smiling.

She rolls her eyes. "Love you too, bastard."

I frown and look down at my legs, and when I look up after 30 seconds, Liz is beside me, laughing.

"You thought I would seriously call you a bastard? My god, Luke. You are more stupid then I thought!"

I start laughing too, and I am crying happy tears. "I knew I was stupid the second those terrible words I said to you left my mouth." I reply, crying just a little bit more.

"What did you say?" She asks.

I roll my eyes and laugh. " I said I was stupid." I repeat.

She puts her hand around her ear. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that."

"I was stupid, alright? I didn't mean any of those nasty things I said, and I shouldn't have said any of it."

She looks down at her fingertips again, and then she does the one thing I am not expecting her to do- she pulls my engagement ring off her finger, places my hand in hers, palm up, places the ring in my palm, and then closes my hand around it.

"Take your ring back." She says.

I gape at her. "B-b-b-b-but Liz…..I thought you were forgiving me." I stammer.

She tosses me a smirk. "I am. But you're going to have to propose to me, the new and improved Elizabeth Hirsch. The one who cheated death."

I laugh. "Oh, I see, so just asking you in front of all of Panem wasn't enough for you then?"

Now it's her turn to laugh and she smiles, a real genuine smile. The one that I have been waiting for. "Of course it was! But it was so….cheesy….and so planned. I loved it of course, but I mean, wouldn't you have done it differently if we had been alone, just the two of us?"

I nod. "Yes. And I know what you mean."

I clear my throat and readjust my shirt collar, and Liz giggles. "Elizabeth Hirsch, I am passionately, madly in love with you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life, and after that for the rest of eternity. Will you do me the incredibly wonderful honor of being my wife for the rest of the world's duration, and until the end of time after that?" 

I can see her eyes clearing up, and looking brighter. "Yes. I will, but only if you never, ever say something like what you said to me a few hours ago ever again."

"I never will hurt you like that again." I take her left hand in mine and slip the ring on her finger. Once I know it will slide on properly, I lean in and kiss her as gently as I possibly can. I can feel my face getting slightly wet, and when I pull away, Liz is crying.

"Why are you crying, Lizzie?" I ask her, rubbing her hand.

"You did hurt me, Luke. You hurt me so badly I wanted to die. I wanted that heart attack to kill me. I could feel my breath growing short, but I didn't say a word, and then…..I wanted to die, Luke. You made me want to die when you said that….what you said."

I move my hand to her cheek and kiss her again, and then release. "I am so sorry, Liz. I will never hurt you again. I will never make you feel that way ever again. It's going to be me and you, until the end of time, and it's going to be amazing. I promise you, it will be amazing. You'll have everything you could ever want for, and everything we will need." I kiss her again, after every word. That's 60 times, people. All is forgiven.

Liz pulls away. "I already have everything I want. I have you, and that is all I will ever need. I want you, Luke. And only you."

She twitches her eyebrows suggestively. "Now?" I ask.

She nods. "Liz…..you promised yourself you would wait until the honeymoon, remember?"

She nods. "Screw the honeymoon. Let's get it on now."

I look from her smiling face to the bag of morphling by the bed. It's only half full.

"Liz….? I'm going to get Dr. Mars. I think your morphling dosage is too high."

"No, Luke. It's not. If it was, I would be throwing up again." She replies confidemtly.

I nod and smile and pretend I am oblivious to what could happen to Liz if she gets too much morphling into her system at one time.

"I'm fine, Luke. I promise. And I think your right-about waiting. It will be much more fun once I've had my procedure to stop the internal bleeding and I'm not connected to all these machines."

I laugh. "Yeah, I don't think there should be pain coming from those wires in your arms popping out of your IV's."

"There's only one pain that should be happening. And I'm going to endure that pain, Luke. I'm going to make myself tolerate it, for you."

I kiss her again, and she kisses back. We both ignore the sound of the heart monitor beeping. I see her close her eyes, and I close mine too, and then we're both imagining we're somewhere else I'm sure. At least, that's what I'm doing. I imagine my new life with Liz, after we're married.

**Peeta POV-**

"Cato, that isn't fair, and you know it! What would tying Luke up and hanging him from the ceiling do? Would that truly make any of these issues go away?"

Cato has been making stupid punishment proposals for Luke for a half an hour now. I got bored of him about 29 minutes ago, but when Cato told me what Luke had said to Liz, I knew why she had had a heart attack. I mean, Liz isn't someone who can have heard like something like that with the condition she was already in and just be perfectly unscathed. All of the emotions in the room made her have a heart attack. That is serious stuff, and I agree with Cato when he says that Luke needs to be punished somehow.

"I know what I am going to do." Cato says, and I groan. This isn't going to be good, I can tell.

"I don't think its right for Luke and Liz to get married." He says.

I nod. "I agree. They are too young, but they have to. Snow is forcing them."

"Peeta, there's always a loophole, and I've found one."

I groan. "And what would that be, Cato?"

"They have to have parental consent. Remember? I give Liz away at the altar. You or Katniss, or both of you, have to be witnesses on Luke's side, just like Clove does for Liz. If we say they can't, then they can't."

I will admit, this is something actually intelligent that Cato is saying, and it is surprising to me, but I know that somehow it does make sense, and he smirks, meaning he knows as well. But yet, I have to rain on his parade. I have to be smarter than him. I just do.

"Snow could still find a way around that."

Cato tosses me his trademark smirk again. "Yes. Which is why we eliminate that issue before they even get to the altar."

"What are you talking about, Cato?"

"I'm making Liz give the ring back." He says.

_**Alright, there's the chapter. I hope you all liked it. Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger. It's bound to be interesting considering what happened. Please, leave me a review, and tell me what you are thinking. I would love to hear from you. The role play(RP) is still open, so PM me if you are interested, or just put it into your review, and then we'll be all set for that. And please, if you have ideas for the next chapter, on how Cato should get Liz to give back the ring, PM me that too. I need some inspiration. Thanks again, everyone! **_


	49. Treating the Issues

_** First off, my friend LyndseyRyder12 still isn't back yet, and I am worrying about her. In case you forgot, she has a story called The Way Things Should Have Been, and it is a prequel to Children of the Games I am pretty sure. I think that is what we had discussed, but don't hold me to that. She is writing an awesome story, and it's like I said, AWESOME. I think all of you should read it when you have time. I don't think her chapters are that long, and there are only 6 or 7 I believe. She might also read and review on your stuff if you PM'd her and asked. She likes finding new reading material. Secondly, _** the role play is still open for audition by PM. I really would love for all of you to do it. I love the people I am talking with now. It seems like right now I am going to have a Katniss and a Snow, but even that isn't quite set in stone yet. I am still trying them out and seeing what I think. But I can't have a role play with 3 people. It wouldn't really be that fun. If you are interested in joining, send me a PM. PLEASE. I'd love to have you. And third and probably finally, this chapter is going to have some drama...just a warning. There might be language. There might be some intense love between some characters. There might be some breaking down and sobbing until people pass out. Ok, maybe not that last thing...or maybe I will do that. Not sure. I'll have to write it and see if I want to do that kind of chapter. Either way, it should be good. We shall see. Time for me to stop writing here and start writing the chapter, so I'll leave. See you later!**_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV-<strong>

"I don't understand...Liz and I are meant to be together...I need to stay here with her...please , give me another chance. I can't live without her. I need to be here when she is able to leave the hospital in three days. Please, let me stay with her."

I stand in front of Cato, trying as hard as I can to last through this talk. I've had a few one on one sessions with him before, but never like this. I've never felt scared enough to want to back out. And I've never felt sad either after it. Maybe a bit sympathetic for Cato and Clove, but not for myself. I had never felt bad for myself after one of these. Now I did.

"Luke, this is a lot better then the other option."

I know about this 'other' option. My father told it to me as soon as he and Cato discussed it, though I don't think that Cato knows that I know.

"The one you discussed with my father, sir?" I ask.

Cato looks shocked for a second, like I figured he would look, but his gaze only falters for a second before he goes back to what he looked like before. In the end, he nods, and then continues to stare me down.

"Yes." He says simply.

I know that I am giving him a blank look, but he doesn't falter in his expressionless stupor. He won't smile at me, or say a word. It's like he wants me to say everything he's thinking before he utters a word.

"I don't want to leave her." I reply.

Cato crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. "Do you think I care what you want right now, Luke?"

I fight for control over my own mind. I fight to keep his words and his thoughts out of my mind, but to little avail. Soon I am wondering what I am thinking, thinking I can marry Liz. I don't deserve her. I've hurt her too much already. It was only a matter of time until someone corrected me and sent me back to where I was supposed to be. District 12 is where I am supposed to be. I shouldn't have tried to make Cato and Clove like me. I shouldn't have tried to be the best boyfriend in the world, because here, in the end, it didn't matter. I was still going to be forced to leave the girl I cared about behind.

"I don't, sir. But I do think that you know Liz won't be happy about this either."

"I know, but-"

"No. Listen to me, Mr. Hirsch. I know that you know Liz won't be happy, and even if you don't care about the fact that I don't want to leave Liz, I do know that your a father, and father's care about their children's happiness. You care about what will make Liz happy. And you know that if you make me leave her, she won't be happy."

"Luke, I'm not trying to make you leave her for good. I'm not going to make her do anything terrible. I'm putting your relationship...on hold. Your going to leave this hospital when this conversation is over. Your going to go back to the hotel, get your things, and then you will go to the train station, with Effie, and your going to go back to District 12. Your going to stay there for three days. And then, you may come back to this hospital. And then, and only then, will I let you know whether you are still marrying my daughter or not."

I am confused beyond belief. On hold? He wants to make my relationship with Liz go on hold? How insane is he? Does he not get that the two of us are totally, and completely in love? We will not be separated, not for anything in this entire world. At least, I know I won't leave her for anything. I don't know how much self control Liz has, or if she can truly go against her parents and rebel if she had to. I don't want to ever make her have to find out if she can or can't.

It isn't my goal to try and rebel against Cato and Clove. I just want their daughter to have the best. And I honestly think that I am the best for her. I will fight for her as much as I have to without making her fight back.

"Luke, let me make this simple for you. I will put this into terms you will understand. I am making you leave here for three days, for while Liz is on her first set of treatments for the internal bleeding and the...heart attack. After that three day period, her body will have either decided she is better, or rejected it, and we'll have to try another set of treatments for her, this one lasting for 5 days instead of 3. Let me remind you that your wedding is in two weeks and five days, which is 19 days. If Liz has to go through her second treatment, there will only be 11 days left. If that second treatment does not work, they will put her on one more treatment plan, which lasts for 7 days instead of the original three, which will make it only 4 days until the wedding. If Liz does not react well to those treatments, then she will not be able to continue with non-invasive treatments. She'll have to get surgery to her heart, which will put her on bed rest for 8 weeks after that, totally going beyond your wedding date, and making everyone, particularly President Snow, extremely upset. My point to this story is that if Liz does not react well to that first set of treatments, then I am making Liz give her ring back to you. She will not be marrying you if she has to go through with more treatments."

I can only nod occasionally throughout all of this, pretending I understand all of it. All I really gathered from that huge thing is that Liz and I will not be getting married if she has to go through with more then one round of her treatments. I don't really understand how any of that has to do with how I could be good or bad for Liz, but I'm not about to protest about any of this. Oh wait...yes I am. I am totally going to protest on this.

"And how does this have to do with me?" I ask.

Cato tilts his head and looks at me, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Your not understanding one thing, Luke. Your the cause of Liz's heart attack. You said it to Clove and I yourself. And Liz is going through treatment for both a heart attack and internal bleeding, the original reason why she was here in the hospital. The treatment would have been fairly simple. If she had only had to go through treatment for the internal bleeding. But now she has to also go through the treatment for a heart attack, which is a little bit more challenging to handle. If it weren't for you, she would be able to leave within the next day and a half. But now she has to do treatments, and she won't be able to go home for at least another three days."

I feel so guilty. I didn't even think of it like that. I didn't realize that I was to blame for the issues Liz was facing. And now that I do know that I am the cause, I can understand why Cato wants me to leave. He wants Liz to be able to go through her treatments without thinking about me and what I did. What I could do. Until Liz is recovered, I should stay away. It would be a lot better for her. It's perfectly fair for Cato to ask that of me. And I have no right to be questioning it.

"I understand now, sir." I say glumly.

Cato gives me a small, sympathetic smile. "I know this is hard, boy. But you and Liz will both be better off with a little break. You should go home. Hang out with your friends for a few days. Have fun. I promise, I will have someone call you if Liz goes South on the charts...I mean, you'll know if something bad happens. Alright?"

I nod. "Yes sir. Give Liz a kiss on the cheek for me. Please." I say quietly.

"Of course. And if you don't mind...I don't want her to know I made you leave. Alright? Make up any reason you like. I'll even let you leave a note on her pillow. Just make sure she doesn't know I made you leave."

This is bogus! He wants me to lie to her! Yeah, because that's totally how I want my relationship to be! NOT! I won't argue. I won't. I can't, or this will only get worse.

I leave the room without another word, knowing if I say something, I'll regret it later. I have to fight not to respond to anything Cato says. I've decided that he wants me to crack. He wants me to say something bad so he has further proof that I am not right for his daughter.

I spot my parents sitting in Liz's room, my mother on one side, my father on the other, and Liz is sleeping, her breathing soft and gentle. Her face is pale, but her lips are shaped into a beautiful smile. She's dreaming about something wonderful, I can tell. And this is a dream, not a nightmare. I have never seen Liz have a nightmare, but I know that this isn't it somehow.

My mom sees me first, since she is facing me. "Luke," She whispers, motioning me inside. "Come on in."

I oblige, walking in and taking a seat at the foot of Liz's bed. My dad looks from Liz's sleeping face to mine.

"Has Cato told you yet?" He asks.

I nod. "Told you what?" My mother asks, her head snapping around to face my father and I.

"Luke has to leave for a few days so Liz can go through with her free. Or at least, that's what Cato's reasoning is."

My mom rolls her eyes. "Your joking. Tell me that your joking."

My dad takes her hand in his. "I can tell you anything you want me to, sweetie. But it doesn't make it true." He laughs and my mom rolls her eyes again.

"Let me try this again. Is Cato serious?"

My dad nods. "He is. This might be the only thing he's been serious about in the past few months."

"Well...I don't approve of this, Peeta. Go...go beat up Cato." She says, swatting my dad on the arm.

My dad makes a sound that I'm pretty sure is a cross between a laugh and a snort. "You want me to beat up Cato Hirsch? The scariest, most vicious Victor in the history of all the Hunger Games?"

My mom takes her hand out of my dads quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes. And your overreacting. Cato isn't that bad. Go do something about this, Peeta."

"But-" My dad protests.

"Now, Peeta!" My mother commands in a steely tone.

My dad doesn't make a move to get up. "I can't. He's already made up his mind. And when he makes up his mind, there is no changing it. I'm sorry, Katniss. But I can't do anything to counteract this. Otherwise bad things will happen. People will get hurt."

My mom nods. "Luke, go get your things from the hotel, and then come back here so we can all say goodbye before Liz wakes up. And I don't care whether Cato told you to or not, your leaving Liz a note saying where you went at the very least."

"Cato did tell me to do that, mom. He isn't entirely bad, you know."

Both my parents roll their eyes. "You didn't know them 15 years ago." My mom comments.

I walk out before they can start talking with their 'when I was your age' stories. I hate those with a passion.

Dr. Mars sees me at the reception area and gives me a smile, as if she knows what's going on. She stays at her station, because Clove is there with her talking, but her assistant, a nurse with blue skin, comes running over to me, smiling a huge smile with overly white teeth.

"Ohmygod, Luke! I heard that Liz is going into her treatment today. I just wanted to say that I feel really bad for you, and that I hope she doesn't die."

I blink a few times, trying to figure out how to respond to this. "Um...thanks...I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name. What is it?"

She bats her eyelashes for a second. "Uhhhhhhh...Velvet. My name is Velvet."

Her blonde hair falls into her eyes, and she flirtatiously flicks it out of her eyes.

"Alright, thanks. Got to go, Velvet, but I'll be back in a hour or two to say goodbye to my family. Then I'll be heading home for a few days."

Velvet throws a blue hand over her mouth. "That's tragic. Hurry back. We here in the Capitol love you so much, Luke."

I nod and walk out before she can do anything else, and as I'm leaving I swear I can hear her murmur 'Damn it Snow. Making me pretend my name is Velvet.' but then I dismiss that idea and leave it out of my brain. I don't know what I would do if she kissed me or something. I'd probably faint.

The hotel isn't too far away, so I don't bother getting a cab or anything. Within 20 minutes I'm back in the room Liz and I share. Some of her clothes still lay on the floor next to my pillow. I know what your thinking too, but it's not like that. She threw her clothes on the bed after she finished with her shower and getting her pajamas on. There wasn't any...any of that. So relax yourselves.

I collapse onto the bed face first and just cry. I cry until I feel better, because I couldn't cry when I was in Cato's presence.

But now I have nothing to hold me back. There's no reason for me to shelter my emotions from. I sob, my body shaking with every passing minute. I must have stayed there for 20 minutes before I finally remembered what I was doing there. And it wasn't sobbing into a pillow that smelled like Liz's vanilla shampoo and moping. It was to get my things so that I could leave and go home.

I pick up all my clothes off the floor, ignoring if they are clean or dirty, then go in the bathroom and grab my razor and shaving gel out of the medicine cabinet over the sink, and then being the good person I am, I wipe everything down and make sure the toilet seat is down. Liz will have this bathroom to herself for a few days at least if they release her from the hospital to be able to come here. Then I make the bed and, because I don't want to lose everything I have of Liz, and I don't know if I'll be seeing her in three days or three weeks(I'm extremely sure that Snow will still make us get married, even if Cato and possibly Clove do not approve.), I take one of her tank tops and put it into my suitcase as well with everything else.

I make sure that I have completely regained my composure, and then I walk out of the hotel and back to the hospital, ignoring Velvet the creepy nurse, Clove, and even Dr. Mars as I am walking back to Liz's room. I'm careful to make sure that Liz is asleep before I walk in. I don't want her to have the opportunity to see me before I leave. That would mean a tearful goodbye, and a in depth explanation of why I am leaving, where I'm going, and all the general information I really do owe Liz. She deserves to know all of this stuff. She deserves to have her boyfriend by her side at every second of every day, and I intend to be there for her as soon as my three day separation from her is over. I hate to sound mean and evil, but if Liz's treatment doesn't work, it isn't really and truly my fault. I'll feel terrible of course, but I don't know if I would say all of this is my fault...partially. I have internally decided for myself that I am partially responsible for Liz's condition, but not all of it, like what Cato thinks.

Liz is still asleep, so I walk inside wordlessly, kissing her on the forehead. Nobody else is in the room, so I sit down on the edge of her bed, and I just look at her. She looks so peaceful. I can see the wires sticking out of her arms, helping her to breathe just in case she might be having any trouble...it pains me to see her looking so weak. For a girl who is always so strong and brave, it's strange seeing her look so vulnerable.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I turn around to see Clove leaning in the door frame, smiling at me, her grey eyes bright.

"Yes. She's...she's more then beautiful." I reply.

"I said the same thing when she was born. Back then we could barely see her, since she didn't have a lot of hair obviously, and she didn't have teeth yet and everything, but even when she was a baby, we, Cato and I, we knew that she was just going to grow up to be so beautiful. A lot of people say that she has more of me then her father, but I think she has more of her dad then she does me. He's...well, he's more attractive then me in general. I have the personality, he has the looks."

I laugh. "I don't want to respond to that. Your husband would beat me up if I said what I wanted to."

Clove raises an eyebrow. "Like you beat him up?" She asks.

I gulp, swallowing the growing lump in my throat and trying my hardest to fight my tears. "I'm so sorry."

Clove comes over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "And I forgive you. Cato...not so much, as I'm sure you could tell. But I do, and that's all that matters. Nobody really cares about anything Cato says."

"I kind of do."

Clove pouts. "Darn. I thought there was someone who didn't. Everyone cares about what he says."

Both of us burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Cato is bullying you out of being here. I really do wish you could stay to be here and see Liz recover."

I smile at her. "I wish I could be too. It's alright. I need to go home. My friends have missed me, so I can spend a little time with them, and...I don't mean to be mean, but how do you know Liz is actually going to recover?"

Clove snorts. "Luke, being mean is respected in my family. Feel free to be mean anytime you feel like it, because I will never, ever criticize that. And as for Liz...I don't know that she'll recover. But I have to hope that she will, because she's my little girl. And she has to recover, because she has to marry you. She has to have something in her life that is able to be enjoyed."

"She loves you a lot too, Clove."

"Yeah, I know. Just write your note and leave, before Cato realizes your still here."

"Can you keep him occupied for another 15 minutes?" I ask.

"Yes. Absolutely. I...I'll do something." She replies, pulling the top of her shirt down a little bit. "Yeah, I can totally do something."

She turns around and leaves, and I go for a piece of paper and a pen, writing a note to Liz quickly.

**Liz,**

**Don't worry. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine, and at home. My friends have been sending me messages on instant message, and they really miss me. I feel bad making them think I don't care about them anymore. I'm going back to District 12 for three days to spend some time with them and check in with Madge on the whereabouts of the Games(otherwise known as making sure that none of my friends are getting Reaped this coming year for the Games and that I won't be a mentor. I really don't want to be there). I promise, I will be back in three days, and I will be thinking about you every second. Good luck in your treatments, though I know you won't need it. I know you'll be just fine. I love you.**

**-Luke**

I sit the note down on the bedside table, give Liz a quick kiss on the lips, and then I walk out, making sure not to look back. Effie is in the hallway to make sure that I am actually leaving, to Cato's joy, and she quickly walks me down the hall.

"Come, come. We have to get to the train station...and away from Cato...he scares me. But no matter, let's go home. I'm sure your friends missed you terribly."

"Yeah. I'm sure they did." I say, smiling, for Effie's sake. I can tell she is trying to be as positive about this as possible. And I am trying to be positive back, because a depressed Effie is not something you want. Like...at all.

I'm sure I'll be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Liz POV-<strong>

I open my eyes when I feel the pinch in my arm. Instantly I figure that one of my IV's have come out, so my hand flies to my right arm, where I find that all of the IV's are in fact still poked into my arm, and only hurt when I touch them, so I stop touching them.

I then see a nurse poking a needle into my arm, her mint green skin making my skin look even paler. "Ow!" I shoot, as she presses all of the liquid in at once and increases the force. "Well, you've gotten through your first injection. There are three more today, and then you have to take some pills, and then you are going to go back to sleep for a few hours, and then we'll do some blood work, and we'll get our day one observation. Then we'll repeat the process tomorrow. Sound good?" The nurse says in a high pitched voice.

I can only nod, pretending I'm alright with this. I hate needles, blood, and pills...god I hate this treatment so far.

"We can do all the needles at once if you want." She adds. It's like she can sense my discomfort, though I doubt she could see the emotion when it's hidden so well.

"How many more do I have?" I ask.

"Three." She answers.

I nod. "Alright. But...this is going to sound weird...are there going to be other nurses doing it?"

"We can get other people to do it if you want. Would it make you feel better to have your parents do two of them, and I can do the other one?"

I smile. "Yes please. That would make me feel a lot better." I laugh.

The nurse smiles at me and leaves the room, no doubt off to find my parents. I reach on the bedside table, looking for the cup of water I swore I put there last night. It isn't there, but in the spot where it was there is a folded piece of white paper, and I pick it up, worried it's a note from Snow. What could he want this time? To my shock, it isn't a note from Snow. It's a note from Luke.

**Liz,**

**Don't worry. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine, and at home. My friends have been sending me messages on instant message, and they really miss me. I feel bad making them think I don't care about them anymore. I'm going back to District 12 for three days to spend some time with them and check in with Madge on the whereabouts of the Games(otherwise known as making sure that none of my friends are getting Reaped this coming year for the Games and that I won't be a mentor. I really don't want to be there). I promise, I will be back in three days, and I will be thinking about you every second. Good luck in your treatments, though I know you won't need it. I know you'll be just fine. I love you.**

**-Luke**

I refold the note, touched at how he said he loved me, and how he knew I was going to be just fine. That makes me feel a lot better, though I do still worry about him. I mean, couldn't he have given me more notice? He left so...suddenly. And he didn't even wake me up to let me know. He left a note, which shows he cared enough to want me to know about it, but at the same time...I'm going to miss him. Doesn't he know how important this treatment is? It's really important, and I really wish he was here with me, helping me and guiding me through it.

"Hey there, sickie." I can hear my dad before he's at my side, even though I'm still focused on the note sitting in my lap.

"Cato, stop calling her that. It's not going to help at all." My mother says sternly.

Katniss and Peeta follow them into the room a minute or two later, settling on one side of the bed while my parents are on the left, so they can do two of the three injections. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Katniss glaring daggers at my dad, and my mom is trying to smile and make it seem like it isn't happening. Peeta has a look of absolute terror on his face, but of what I have no idea.

The nurse walks in holding a tray with three syringes on it. I can see the needles. They are huge.

"Oh my god!" I practically scream.

"Don't look at them." Peeta instructs, covering my eyes.

"Peeta, get off of me." I laugh, and everyone else laughs too. Peeta uncovers my eyes, but he pushes my chin so I am looking at him and Katniss.

"I'm going to give your parents the syringes now. Alright? Just keep looking at Katniss and Peeta for me. Ok sweetie?" the nurse says.

"Ok." I murmur, choking back the tears I don't want coming out. Katniss gasps, and then covers her mouth with one hand.

"It'll be over before you know it." Peeta says gently.

"Here. Hold my hand. Squeeze it when it hurts." Katniss adds, and I take her hand, grasping it tightly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your hand." I chuckle, and Katniss looks at me with a smile on her face. "It's fine. I've had my hand squeezed really hard before. I doubt you can do it any harder then your mother."

She looks at my mom, and I know my mom is probably glaring at her right now, but now I'm curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was there when she was in labor with you. She was there with me. And we...held each others hands. Squeezed each other when it hurt."

"Really?" I ask, kind of stunned.

"Yeah. It was one of Snow's ideas. We were hanging out on my porch when your mother went into labor...and well, I had to support her as a friend."

"That is true. I didn't have a mom there to help me. Not that my mother would have helped me if I went into labor anywhere else."

The only thing I can think to say is "I was born on your porch, Katniss?"

Peeta laughs. "Yup. We were all there. Luke was an infant, and I gave him to Katniss' sister Prim and ran outside to...um...comfort your father."

"Comfort him?" I ask.

"Mmmmhmm. Your dad was in hysterics. Probably more then I was." My mom laughs.

I feel the pinch of the first needle in as I'm laughing. "OW!" I scream. Then the pain of the second one comes in, and the third, and I squeeze Katniss's hand so hard I'm sure I'm cutting off circulation.

"Sorry." I choke out.

"It's fine, honey. Take a deep breath." I do as she says and find that I feel a lot better. And then the pain is gone, and I look over, seeing the empty syringes. "Sorry, sweet pea. Went as fast as we could." My dad mumbles, looking down at my arm, where there are three little puncture wounds, blood at the surface. Katniss gives me a little half squeeze half hug and my mom copies her, probably worried Katniss is acting more like my mother then she is. I don't blame her. I'm just glad she's doing something for once.

"You did awesome, baby." My dad says, squeezing my left hand. Pain ripples down my arm, and I cringe.

"Sorry." He mutters, taking his hand off mine.

"Oh, what a lovely picture." I hear a snake like voice say.

I look to the doorway, seeing President Snow.

"I am sorry to interrupt. But I wanted to announce the mentors of next years Games. I thought maybe you would like to know them, seeing as all of the people in this room are Victors."

I roll my eyes and see my parents doing the same. I'm sure Katniss and Peeta are doing the same. I know Luke would be if he were here.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Well, for District 2, it will be Cato Hirsch for the male mentor, and Elizabeth Hirsch Mellark for the female mentor."

"Oh joy. A father daughter team." I mutter.

"Oh, it gets better, Liz darling. Where is your sweet little...boy toy?"

Nobody makes a move to say anything, so I decide to reply myself. I would hate to keep Snow waiting.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He's probably on a train right now, on his way back to District 12."

Snow's lips pull back, exposing his overly white teeth. "That is a shame. I'm sure he would have loved to know the mentors for his district."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes, Snow. Do tell us. I already know I'm the female mentor. Who's the male?"

"Your son. It's a family affair for the four of you, eh?" He laughs.

I can feel my jaw drop in shock, but I regain my cool quickly.

"Oh, so this isn't enough for you? You want Luke and I to be driven even farther apart, don't you?"

"Well, I would never, ever want-"

"Bullshit! YOU WOULD. YOU DO, and...a-and you want Luke and I to fall out of love. Argue. Kill off each others tributes and direct them to do things that would make the other mad just so one of them could possibly survive. Your a sick, tw-twisted man, Snow."

I'm crying now, more then I want to. I don't like crying in front of anyone, least of all my parents and President Snow. Especially not together. But now I don't even care. I feel terrible, and my parents both shelter me between them.

"Leave, Snow." Peeta says gently.

"I don't think I will." Snow replies.

"Please, do leave." Katniss adds.

"No thank you." Snow says icily, tossing me a smirk as I'm still sobbing.

"GET OUT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" My mom shrieks.

Snow only laughs. "Leave, or so help me...I'll call off the wedding."

That makes the wicked old man stop. He doesn't like his power possibly being taken away. Not in the slightest.

"Good day, Hirsch's. Mellark's." And with that, he's gone.

My dad turns to me. "Are you alright? No heart palpitations or anything?"

I shake my head. "Good." He growls. "Give me your engagement ring." He says.

"What?" I ask, but he's already down on my hand pulling the ring off my finger. I still haven't finished my crying yet, and I certainly won't stop after what my dad said after this.

"What? Dad! Give that back."

"Your relationship with Luke is on hold. If this treatment works, you and Luke will still be allowed to be together and be married. If not, well then...this thing you two have is over."

Nothing could have prepared me for that.

_**Alright, there's the chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please, leave me a review, and tell me what you are thinking. I would love to hear from you and know what you are thinking. The role play(RP) is still open, so PM me if you are interested, or just put it into your review, and then we'll be all set for that. I am also very open to having ideas, so if you have any of those, please PM me with them(and please, do PM them to me. I don't want people to happen to see them, and then have me use them and they already know what's going to happen. That would be bad.). Until next time, au revoir(this means farewell until next time in French)! Also, I did all of this with no spell check, so hopefully it's ok.**_


	50. Revenge and Reunions

_**Aright, I'm not quite sure how well this is going to work out as a chapter, because I am writing this in complete lack of inspiration, totally bored out of my skull mode, and I don't exactly know where this is going to end up. Hopefully, somewhere good. I want to real quick say that in the Children of the Games role play, a few parts have been filled. We now have an Effie, done by emilyroorose, and a Katniss, done by evilneevil. Also….this is a surprise to people, and the person this is about…..I have what I call a 'Katniss muse'. It was brought to my attention that I was not writing Katniss correctly exactly. I was making her too sweet and nice and motherly, when in reality she hasn't used her bow once, and is seriously not being the Katniss we all know and love, so I….made some character fixing…and I will be fixing Katniss. I owe this change to Katniss Everdeen District 12, and I would also like to make her the OTHER Katniss in the role play, since she's been so helpful. That's right; I double cast Katniss (Surprise Katniss Everdeen District 12. Aren't you shocked?)And I will say this is the only part I am double casting. Auditions are still available for the other parts, and I would love to have more people involved, because it's kind of strange having just a Liz, an Effie, and two Katniss's. Alright, so here's the chapter. I wanted to thank ACS201298 for helping me out a little on this with Luke's part. I had no idea what to write into this, and she really helped me get ideas. Also, I don't know if Gale had a middle name in the book, but I gave him one, so don't sue if he did have one and I just didn't get it right. And so without further ado, here is the chapter. Enjoy it…*insert evil laughter***_

**Liz POV-**

I have the strangest, most wonderful dreams sometimes. When I least expect them, I dream of the most magical things imaginable. And then there are other times, when I dream of terrible, nasty things nobody wants to dream about. Family slaughtered. Getting pregnant and giving birth to a dead child. Stuff like that. This time though, it was nice.

I was dreaming about my wedding day. I see my reflection in a full length mirror. I'm wearing a black wedding dress, the prettiest one I can ever imagine. It's perfect, and I adore it. I am also wearing a black veil, but it's pinned onto the back of my hair, which is swirled into a bun. I hold a bouquet of red roses in my hands, and my makeup is nothing but black eye liner, mascara, and red lip stick.

I turn around and see my mother and Katniss standing together, hugging, crying happily. They are being friendly to each other. On my other side is my dad and Peeta, laughing and being as civil as two men can be.

I know Luke is standing at the end of the aisle in the church I'm in standing in now. I know that today will be the best day in the world. Or at least, it would be if it were a real thing that would happen.

I sleep peacefully, enjoying my momentary bliss.

**Katniss POV-**

"Rue!" I scream. I frantically hop from tree to tree, letting the mockinjays guide me to my friends location.

"Katniss!" I hear, and then a bloodcurdling screech.

Once I get to the source of the sound and hop down from the tree I see that Rue is on the ground, bloodied by a spear. Marvel. This is how I know the story went the real time, which is how I distinguish this as a nightmare. I look up, expecting to see Marvel's smirking face, but instead I see Peeta. He hurt little Rue!

I try and reach for an arrow behind me, but find both my bow and arrows are gone. Yeah, this is definitely a nightmare. I would never have my bow and arrows away from me. Ever. They are like a security blanket for me. A child has a blanket. I have a freaking bow and some lethal arrows. Wow. That makes me sound like Clove. Ew.

Peeta lunges at me and I get up, taking off screaming and crying, dodging all of the trees. I turn around to find not Peeta, which I could have probably dealt with, but a wretched, nasty mutt, a huge werewolf dog that has Peeta's eyes, and more bloodlust then Cato and Clove combined in its expression. It wants me dead, this much I know.

I run faster, not wanting to die, feeling my skin being torn on numerous thorns and brambles. I don't even stop for that. I keep running, hopping over a rock and landing, hearing a shattering sound but ignoring it as I run.

"Katniss." I hear, and turn around, hearing Peeta's voice. I immediately turn, hoping it's the Peeta I know and love. It is, and he's perfectly human. He extends his arms to me, and I jump into them, needing comfort. I hug him, kiss him everywhere that isn't covered with clothes, kiss him as long as I want, and feel better.

"WHORE!" I hear, shrieked in a high pitched voice. I break away from Peeta's kiss, awake, and find it isn't Peeta. It's Gale. And he's grinning like an idiot. I am sitting in his lap, my lips inches away from his.

I must have sleep walked in here. I was in a chair down the hall. I was...I wasn't here.

I look behind me. The door is open. Cato is staring at me, open mouthed, looking excited, which means he probably got discharged from his hospital room, which means he's better again._Damn. He's so annoying._ Clove stands a small distance away, her gaze accusing, her eyes piercing invisible holes in me, her arms crossed over her chest. _Hate her forever. Going to stab her if she calls me one more rude name._ I know it was her who called me a whore.

And in the doorway, is my own Peeta. His tone is the one that hurts the most. He doesn't look angry. He doesn't look pleased either. But his face remains neutral. And it hurts, not knowing what he's thinking.

I get myself off Gale, who is still grinning. He probably thinks I meant to do it.

"So, so called Mrs. Mellark, who are we doing tonight? Peeta? Or Gale?" Clove comments after looking over to her daughters bed.

My glance follows hers to Liz. She's asleep, oblivious. She looks so happy, so...innocent. When her parents aren't there to influence her, Liz is just an innocent little girl. Her hair is splayed around her face, and her lips are pulled into a perfect little smile.

"Oh, so you have to think about your options, do you?" Clove continues to taunt.

I roll my eyes at her. "Can you shut your ungodly large mouth for one second?" I ask.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out what an inappropriate skank you are. You are such a terrible person, 12!" Clove says with a smirk.

Her husband loops an arm around her waist. I suppose he knows she might lunge at me or something. But I don't gibe her the chance before I walk out of the room, the door slamming shut behind me. She called me 12. She hasn't called 12 since we were in the Arena.

As I walk down the hall, I notice a shattered vase on the floor. That's what broke,and is the shattering sound I heard in my nightmare as I was running. I then go down the elevator, man I hate these things, and walk out the door, across town, and to our hotel room. I stammer over to the luxrious mirror, I look at my reflection, my hair was down and snarled. I brush it out with my brush and put my hair into it's usual braid. I wipe the newly formed tears off my face. I stomp over to the closet and exchange my current outfit for my green t-shirt, brown pants, and my father's old trench coat. I grab my bow and my sheath of arrows. I head to the door and have it swing open before I put my fingers on the knob, and suddenly I'm face to face with Peeta.

"Where are you going?" He asks me calmly.

"A place. It's none of your concern, Peeta. Now move out of my way."

"I'm your husband. I have a right to know where your going."

"And I'm your wife! Thanks for stating the obvious, but last time I checked, putting a ring on a girls finger doesn't make you her owner." I try and push past him, but he's still Peeta, and he's stronger.

"Where are you going?" He repeats.

"A forest. Now stop acting like Cato and move your ass before I move it for you."

I would never speak to him like that unless something was really bothering me, and he knows it. Nonetheless, he moves resignedly away and I swish by, walking away, and toward a forest...ok fine, it's an abandoned park, but it's still a place where I can shoot at things, and nobody else is here, and there are a lot of trees and bushes and plants, so I close my eyes for a moment and pretend it is in fact a forest, and when I open them I see it like that.

I walk among some trees, one of the more shady spots, and try to appear stealthy. I shoot an arrow at a rabbit, but don't even come close to hitting it. I'm not focused. I groan and put my bow and arrows up in a tree before climbing up myself, resting one hand on a slightly higher branch before leaning my head onto it and closing my eyes.

How could I have been so stupid? Kissing Gale! Why would I do that? Even sleepwalking, why did I end up on his lap? Why couldn't I have wandered toward Peeta? Oh right, because Peeta wasn't there. Stupid bastard. This is why I didn't want to be married. This is why I didn't want to have kids. But oh no, Snow wanted me pregnant, and Peeta didn't want to disobey, so we had a child. I should have shot him in the Arena! I should have won the Games for myself! _No...get a hold of yourself, Katniss._ I love Peeta. I **love** Peeta.

If only I could just tell him what I've been going through since...since...since we were sixteen. That's when my whole life went down the drain. Liz is probably back at the hospital having another heart attack because of me, Im such a terrible parent. I wasn't meant to have kids. I was meant to be a hunter. I mean Clove might be right, I am a terrible person. I just don't get it. Why, I wasn't meant to talk to people. I'm in my thirties and still have teenaged problems. And I have a son. Clove is right, Im just a whore, nothing more. I mean I did just kiss Gale while I'm married to Peeta. I wish I could just say I'm sorry to Peeta.

"Why am I so stupid?" I blurt out loud.

"I wouldn't say that, sweetheart!" Someone says.

I turn around in the train, ready to attack. The tip of my arrow head lands right on Haymitch's nose.

"I thought I was annoying bitch." I grimace, lowering my bow.

"No that was just crazy talk, you will always be my only sweetheart." He says, surprisingly sober. He balances on a tree limb next to me. I guess he had to know how to climb if he is a Victor. He then opens his arms, knowing how I feel. I lunge at him, hugging my mentor crying.

"Its okay. It's okay." He says patting my back.

"Haymitch? What am I going to do?" I ask.

"Well I don't think by the way I saw you running and hearing what Clove said that we should not leave Clove with the upper hand huh?" He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why don't we pay Clove a visit with this bow here, hmmm...?" He says.

"Oh yes, Thank you Haymitch!" I say releasing my grip.

I hop down off the tree but before I find Clove I yell back up at Haymitch, "How did you know where I was?"

He looks down at me, "You are always running out into the woods, it wasn't hard." I then run through the forest..park, whatever,and walk back to the hospital, up to the entrance, and sneak in with my bow strung. I walk around on a tribute hunt.

Clove's going down. I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

**Clove POV-**

Liz wakes up about 5 minutes after Katniss leaves. I guess the noise of our conversation woke her. Peeta goes and sits down next to Liz as she looks around at all of us, puzzled, and I wordlessly kiss Cato. "Thank you, honey. For holding me back so I didn't murder that whore."

Liz's eyes flicker to me. "What are you talking about? Where's Katniss?" She asks.

Peeta sits down next to her and starts crying softly. "Don't cry, Peeta." Liz says softly. She leans over and hugs him, like she's part of his family. I am fuming in fury on the inside, but Cato looks calm still, so I keep my cool.

"Katniss went out for a little while." Cato says, and Liz looks at him.

"Who were you calling a whore, mom?" Liz asks.

"Katniss." Gale answers. "Wow. Wow wow wow. When did Gale get here?" She asks, shooting me a look.

"Last night." Peeta answers, his lips forming a sneer.

"Pretend you didn't hear that, honey." I say soothingly to Liz, telling her what happened. She reacts completely the opposite of how I imagined she would. "Katniss isn't a whore!" She protests.

"Honey, you don't know what that word means. Go back to sleep." I say.

She scoffs. "I know she's less of a whore then you." And Peeta looks at her like she's just said the most amazing thing in the world.

"Go back to bed." I hiss, and she wordlessly lays back down. I can see the smirk twinging at her lips.

"I'm going to go look for my wife." Peeta states, looking pointedly at Gale. "Hey, she kissed me." he mutters.

"And why didn't you stop her?" Liz hisses, sitting up and glaring at Gale. Damn. Does everybody hate Gale today?

"Because I liked it! Because it felt good. Because I wanted her to not realize I wasn't Peeta."

Peeta scowls and walks out.

"She was sleep walking! You should have stopped her!" Liz demands, and Cato pushes her down against the pillows by her shoulders.

"Listen to your mother, Liz. Go back to sleep. I am too." Cato says calmly, and shockingly, Liz obeys. Cato exits the room, leaving me, Liz, and Gale.

**Liz POV-**

I wake up again to Clove and my mother about 30 minutes later. I know my mom just wants me to keep sleeping and sleeping so she doesn't have to deal with me, but that isn't the way it works out.

She's angry, like I figured she would be. "How can you say I'm a whore?" She asks me with that look on her face that she gets before she beats me, and that is my immediate instinct. Where my mind goes instantly. She's going to beat me. Again.

"If you beat me, I'm sure to die right now, mother." I say sternly.

She cocks her head. "It pains me that you think I'll beat you every time you say something I don't like." I roll my eyes and let my gaze drop to the sheets on my bed.

"Mom...has Katniss come back yet?" I ask her.

"No idea. And I really don't care." She retorts, kneeling on the floor and looking through her purse.

I roll my eyes again. _How could she be this selfish?_ What kind of example is she setting for me? Is she trying to teach me that being mean to people is the way to live my life? Because someone will get in a fight with me if that's what I do. And Luke...poor Luke. I don't know what to say when he gets back in two days. Will this be resolved by then? Is he going to come home and learn of this from someone? Will that someone be me? How will he react if he does find out? I know that if I caught my mother doing that I would be heartbroken. Which, come to think of it, is probably how Luke would be feeling right now if he were here.

**Katniss POV-**

I wait outside the door waiting for somebody to give Clove a warning as I slowly get closer to the door of the room. Surely someone can see me right now. After about a minute I feel safe that nobody is going to say anything, and I tuck my bow under the bench to the right of the door; the one where my nightmare started last night.

I keep my shealth over my right shoulder, they sash running across my body. I decide to take my trench coat off and pull it over my bow, just so noone can see it. I walk to the edge of the door and see where every one is. Liz is sitting calmly enough in her bed, looking at the sheets in evident thought, but she lays down and falls asleep again, Gale is sitting in the chair to the right of Liz's bed, and lastly, Clove is kneeling on the floor scavenging through her purse. Here is my chance.

I ready myself, my body pointed towards Clove and not safe haven. I lunge forward then I dart towards Clove and wrestle her. We turn over and over, her on top, then me, then her, me, her, me, her, me, her, and finally push her down onto the ground with a thump. She reaches and takes her knife out of her bra, but I slap it out of her hands and it slide across the floor, under Liz's bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She screams, waking Luke up.

Gale just stares, just stares. "I don't know, TWO. What am I doing?" I smirk.

"You little bitchy whore." She says with all her anger.

I take an arrow out of my shealth. "What should we cut off first? Hmmmmm... the mouth!" I snicker.

I start to lightly trace her mouth with the tip of my arrow head.

"You little-" She says.

"Well lets dig in." I interrupt.

I start my arrow at the tip of top lip and puncture it then start to slide my arrow until I get to the right crease of her mouth, not deep enoughe to bring serious injuries but just enough to have blood flood her tounge.

"You think this is SO funny, don't you?" She asks.

"Hmm, what should we do next?" I ask her.

"Just because your cutting me up doesn't change the fact that you kissed Gale. It doesn't change the fact that your a cheat, an idoit, and a whore. And it DEFINATLEY doesn't change the fact that you HATE Peeta, so called Mrs. Mellark." She retorts with a grin.

This hurts, it takes me deep. "I love Peeta." I state, my arrow head has now ended down at her throat.

I puncture a hole, just big enoughe to have a dot of blood come to the surface but not a huge gash. I take my arrow in my hand, winding it back so it aims at the mark like a target. And just before I bring my arrow down and slice through Clove's neck I hear "KATNISS! DON'T!"

I look up and see Liz, shaking and trembling. "Please!" She exclaims, and looks she's about on the verge of tears. Gale walks over and sits down, taking Liz in his arms. She slowly stops trembling so much. "Shhhh. It's alright. They're going to stop this." He murmurs softly, comforting her as he strokes her hair.

"Yeah, loving this chic fight." Gale says sarcastically, clicking his tongue.

I can see why Liz is so upset. When I talked to her about her parents Games, she had thought her favorite part was watching every time her mom got vicious. Bloodthirsty. Exactly the way Liz wanted to be. The moments where she was over me were the parts she enjoyed. And now she was watching that be used against her strong mom, where she could do nothing to stop it. Her mom looks vulnerable, and she doesn't like seeing it anymore then Clove enjoys having it done to her.

I move the arrow away from Clove's throat, and slam it down on the floor next to her, taking a layer of skin off her ear probably. "You are so lucky you have a daughter depending on you, 2." I hiss. "Because I would kill you otherwise." I get off the floor, brushing myself off, and exiting the room before going out and seeing Peeta at the end of the hall.

"Peeta!" I call out.

I know he isn't so mad anymore, because he comes right over to me.

Gale walks out, pinning me seductively to the wall.

"Nice work, Catnip." he slurs.

I turn him around and pin him to the wall. He groans from the force.

"**Never** take advantage of me again, Gale Alexander Hawthorne, or may the odds be **ever** in your favor." I hiss.

I let go of him and he walks back into Liz's room.

**Peeta POV-**

I walk over to Katniss, and she falls onto the floor, but I help her up and sit her on a bench. My head is reeling with all the information I have now. She looks so concerned, so upset. I'm upset too. I'm not speaking to her, but I sit down next to her anyway. She notices me sitting down and wraps her arms around my chest and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Peeta." She blurts out.

I refuse to speak to her. "Peeta I'm sorry for kissing Gale. I love you." She says, tightening her grasp. I still am not saying a word. She looks like she's about to cry, but I don't back down. "Peeta?" She asks urgently. I don't move a muscle.

Just as she gets up I say "Why'd you do it?" in a grim tone. I don't want any more conflict, so I keep myself calm. "I didn't mean to, Peeta. I was sleep walking." She says.

"Just asleep?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, just asleep." She yawns, and I know she hasn't slept in a while. I wrap my arms around her, securing her tightly like I did when we were on the Victory Tour. She seems to like it, and soon she's asleep. I hope she knows I'll always be there for her.

**Cato POV-**

Ok, it was not my fault that Clove was bleeding. Even if it was, it's her fault for being weak enough to let it happen. I wasn't in the room. I was not in any way, shape, or form responsible for the fight.

I come in to find Clove gasping on the floor, her hands covered in blood, and Liz shaking and trembling on the bed. Naturally, I figure Liz did something to Clove. I mean, it's been the other way around so many times that it wouldn't shock me if Liz wanted a little revenge. But then I realize Clove would easily overpower Liz, and Liz wouldn't go after her mother like that.

"Liz? What happened?" I ask calmly.

"Katniss happened, Cato! She attacked me." Clove hisses from the floor.

"Hmm. Well, why'd you let her, Clove?"

My wife, being the woman she is, stands up and grabs me by the collar before I can dislodge her. "I can't exactly fight someone when they are stabbing me in the throat and I'm trying to show our daughter fighting isn't the answer."

Liz looks at the two of us, her mouth opening silently. She says nothing. "What are you thinking, Lizzie?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm thinking mom doesn't care what she shows me, and she totally was trying to fight back. Katniss was just better then her this time."

I smirk at my wife. "Well if Liz thought it, it must be true." I say.

"How so?" Clove asks calmly.

I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear. "She idolizes the very ground you walk on. It would take something amazingly amazing to make her even think of saying something like that about you."

Clove jerks away and scowls at me. "Come on, Cato. Take a seat. The doctors will be here any minute to give Liz her medications for the day and update us on her condition."

I take a seat to Liz's left. Clove sits down on her right, holding a tissue to her neck, wincing as she applies pressure. "Trying to stop the bleeding?" Liz asks. Clove only nods at her. "Try holding that there and then putting a bandage over it. It will stay there a lot longer." I am shocked by my daughters medical knowledge. She seems to know what she's talking about, and that alone is enough to make me shocked.

"I have more medications to take?" Liz asks.

I nod. "I promise, it'll be over before you know it."

The doctors come walking in, and Liz lets out a scream, seeing all the needles, 36 in all. God, she hates needles more then I hate Peeta. And that's saying something.

"I can't do it." Liz gasps. "I won't. Daddy, please don't make me." She cries.

"Liz...sweetie, you can do this. You can. OK? Get through this, and...and...I'll...I'll give you back your ring." I say.

Her head snaps up. "You mean it?" She asks, smiling.

I nod. "Yes. Get through this without freaking out too much, and I will give you back your ring."

She looks at me with suspicion. "And when I get this ring back, I can marry Luke, right?"

I nod again. "Agh! Oh my god, ok! Let's get this over with."

Katniss and Peeta wander in, probably hearing Liz's excited scream, and Clove and Katniss glare daggers at each other. "Daddy, I have another condition." Liz says. I raise an eyebrow. "Alright. And that would be?"

She smirks at me. "Mom has to apologize to Katniss."

"WHAT?" Clove yells. Liz looks at her.

"I think you heard me. Apologize to Katniss, and I will take all of these injections without so much as a swear." Liz manages.

Her smirk is so much like Clove's it's hard to tell it's on a different face.

"Fine." Clove groans, turning to Katniss. "I'm sorry. True?" She says with as much sincerity as she can.

Katniss nods. "Yes, for the sake of our kids, and because we can't very well be expecting Luke and Liz to be good if we can't be." She replies.

Clove smirks. "Excellent."

Katniss wanders over to Liz, who's gotten pale.

"What's wrong?" Clove asks her. "I didn't think you'd actually apologize!" she exclaims.

Clove laughs. "Well I did. So now you need to hold up your end of the deal."

Liz sniffles. "Clove? Do I have permission to help your daughter get through this?" Clove nods. "Cato? I want your permission too." I nod. "Absolutely."

Katniss takes a seat next to Liz and takes her hand. "There are 36 needles. So...3 for each district. Let's count the districts." She says gently.

Liz nods, and I gesture to the nurses to come over. "Don't look at them, alright sweetie?" Peeta says, taking a seat at Katniss's feet. "Look at me or Katniss. Ok?" Liz takes a breath. "OK. I understand."

She shudders as the doctors wipe her arm down. The entire thing. Which means they'll be going in everywhere.

The doctor nods at Katniss. "Okay, this one is for a man from district one. You don't want him to see you weak do you?"

The needle goes into her arm and she looks at Katniss teary eyed.

"Its okay,shhh. this one is for that man's wife. Don't let her see you cry." Katniss says.

The second needle jabs into her arm, she now just stares at Katniss.

"And this one is for their child." Liz almost loses it. "Miklisho. This one if for Miklisho, your friend. He saved you, didn't he? Take this one for him." The doctor pokes the needle in her arm and I can see her determination keeps up and she just stares at Katniss.

"District one is done, now onto Two. This one is for Cato... I mean your father. Don't let him see you weak." I look at my daughter. She takes a breath as it goes in. "No weakness." She murmurs.

"This one is for your mother." They stick the needle in.

"This one is for yourself. Don't let yourself down honey!" The needle goes in. Liz flinches, but she's doing really well.

District 3 is just a man, woman, and child again. I realize by District 4 that she's using some people that are significant.

"District 4. This one's for Finnick...you met Finnick at that party, remember?"

Liz bites her cheek. Katniss leans in to whisper something to Liz, but I can still hear her. "He'll tell you he thinks your cute if you don't stop now." Now **that** makes Liz relax. She likes Finnick. Good to know. "And now this one is for Maryann Deluna. Remember her?" Liz's old Games ally. Liz nods and the needle goes in. "Michael now. Can you do it for him?" Liz lets the doctor do it.

Districts 5-10 are just generic people. Liz flinches, but she's being so brave. I watch her as her body trembles slightly every once in a while.

"District 11...do it for Katrina. She thought you were so weak. Show her your not." The needle goes in. "Do it for Thresh. Show him you and your mama are the same strong personality." She doesn't flinch that time. "Now Rue. Little Rue. Your named after her." Liz blinks a few times, but doesn't even make a sound.

"Last three. For Peeta." It goes in, and Liz starts crying.

"It hurts so much." she gasps.

"It's alright. You can do this, Liz. Just look at me. Just look at me." Peeta comments, his fingers brushing along hers. Liz starts laughing because she's ticklish.

"Do this one for Katniss." He says, and Katniss nods.

The needle goes through, and Liz moans.

"Last one." Katniss says. "Do it for Luke." Peeta says. That last needle goes in, and then it's over.

"Alright, Ms. Hirsch. Good job. You did so well." Dr. Mars says.

Liz sighs in relief and collapses back onto the bed. Clove kisses her on the forehead and gives Katniss a light glare, but it's quickly replaced with a smile. I haven't seen Clove smile in forever.

"Thank you." She says to Katniss softly.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help."

Dr. Mars smiles and looks at her clipboard. "I have some positive news. From yesterday's blood sample after the treatment yesterday, we can see Liz's body is reacting very well to the injections. If she keeps healing like she is now, she won't have to do any more treatment after tomorrow."

All of us start screaming and cheering in joy. Liz herself looks the happiest. The doctors leave the room, and Liz looks at me.

"Ahem. Dad, you owe me something." She says.

I reach into my pocket and take the ring out, handing it to her. She holds it in her palm, not putting it on. "Second thoughts?" I ask in a joking but hopeful voice.

Liz shakes her head. "Hold on to it until tomorrow night. I want to have it when Luke walks into the room. I'll let him slip it back on my finger." I scoff and roll my eyes at her. "Why?" I ask. "Because it's romantic." She laughs.

**Luke POV-**

I get off the train, smiling and laughing, carrying my own bags and Effie's, because she refuses to carry her own things. But I don't care. I'm too happy to be home to care that I have to carry a million things.

Once off the train, and waiting for Effie to stop flirting with the conductor, we both start walking toward the Victors Village.

"LUKE!" I hear, and swivel around just in time for my best friend in the entire world to come barreling into me, causing me to drop the suitcases and drop to the ground to defend myself. I start laughing and wrestling with the larger, older boy.

"SCOTT!" I scream.

My best friend helps me up, and we share a man hug. Effie clicks her tongue. "Feel free to head to my house." I say. I smile. "Or Haymitch's...now's an alright time to look through his underwear drawer." She blushes, but heads off, taking her bags with her, probably to do exactly that. "I see Trinket's back." Scott says with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah...she's a handful. I had to carry her stuff." I groan. "How long are you in town?" He asks. "Three days. So I need to see everyone like...now."

Let me real quick tell you about Scott. He's about my height, maybe an inch or two taller, and he's 16, two years older then me. He has dirty blonde hair that falls into his eyes a lot, and the brightest blue eyes you will probably ever see in any of the districts. He's also the hugest flirt in the world, and when I left the district last time, he was dating Alice's little sister Maya. She's my other best friend, and she's 16.

"How's Maya?" I ask, tying to get him to open up. I know he really likes her.

"Pregnant." He answers. I scream twice. And then scream again.

"Your joking!"

Scott laughs. "Yeah. If only. She's about 4 months pregnant now, dude."

My eyes widen. "Wait...the last time I was here was like...a month and a half ago. Are you saying she's been pregnant for like...two and a half months, and your just telling me now?" I ask. He nods. "God, Scott. Your insane, hope you know that."

Scott latches an arm around me. "Is she showing yet?" I ask.

"Yeah. Barely. But she's gotten used to it, or so she says. Having a pregnant girlfriend is hard. My parents are so pissed it isn't even funny."

"How about hers?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Still wishing Maya would date you, of course. But since I'm your friend, and so is she, they are alright with it."

I nod, understanding. "That must be rough, man."

"Hey, enough about me. Let's go see the others. Alright?"

We both laugh and before I realize it we're in the district square, and my little group of friends are running toward me.

A chorus of "LUKE!", "YEAH, VICTOR BOY'S BACK", "WHAT UP SEXY?", AND "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" shower me as I walk in to the middle of the group, dropping my suitcases and hugging everyone. Daniel, Meredith, Maya, and then Scott again.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Meredith says, running over and kissing me on the cheek. Don't worry, she does that to everyone. Her brown eyes are sparkling like diamonds, which I know happens when she gets excited, and her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, which falls out as she jumps up and down from excitement.

"I'm good Mere. How are you?"

She laughs. "I am so good." She responds.

"I'm good too." Daniel murmurs, coming and hooking an arm around Meredith's waist.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asks, and Meredith rolls her eyes, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You two dating now?" I ask, and Meredith nods, holding out her hand.

"Promise ring!" She squeals.

"6 months, then both of us are 18, and it's legal. At least in our parents heads." Daniel adds.

Daniel has jet black hair died blood red, and his eyes are a shade of deep green. He's the arrogant, sneaky friend that annoys you to death, but you love them anyway.

"LUKE!" I hear, and turn around, seeing a smaller boy run toward me. Logan. Logan is Scott's little brother. he's 11, and from what Scott has said, he kind of idolizes me. He wants to be like me, look like me, act like me, you know, the usual copycat act. I was annoyed at first, but now I think it's kind of cute.

"What's up buddy?" I ask him.

He looks happy just to be noticed. "I'm really good! How's Liz?"

He also adores Liz. Maybe more then me. No wait...that isn't possible. "She's good. We're getting ready for our wedding."

"Am I invited?" he asks. "If your brother is coming to be my best man, absolutely."

I look around the square. "Have you seen Austin anywhere? I thought he'd be staring daggers at me from a bench somewhere by now."

Austin is my friend, but he's also kind been a snob because I've kind of ditched him a little, along with some of the people I used to hang around with before the Games. We're friends, but not nearly like we used to be.

"He's around somewhere, I'm sure." Maya says, coming toward me. Scott wasn't lying, she is pregnant. She's just barely showing, but her belly is definitely bigger. "Congrats. I heard the news." I say, and she beams. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I ask.

She nods enthusiastically. "A boy. And I'm naming him Loki. Like the Norse god, you know?"

She's a nut for mythology.

All my friends have their quirks. But I'm happy to be near them all.

I'm just so happy to be home. Everything's perfect.

_**Well, there's the chapter. Sorry, not gonna be a huge note. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! I really want to know. And remember, the role play is still open to audition, and I need your feedback to do another awesome chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	51. Challenge

_Nobody kill me for not having an actual chapter up, but I need to issue a challenge. Because I'm not awesome, and I need help with this story. I am opening a contest. It's a writing contest, but there are specific topics you can write about, all having something to do with Children of the Games. **Here's the list...ready...GO**_

_**Dreams- you write Liz having yet another dream, but this time, it's vivid, its a good dream**_**, and it's her in the future. That's all I'm giving. The rest is up to you.**__

_**District 12- We've seen what Liz and her friends do when they are hanging out(smoking and drinking and partying) but we have no idea what Luke and his friends have been up to! I need to fill a chapter with Luke's adventures in District 12, so write up anything. It can be hanging out with friends, talking to Maya about what being pregnant is like, pranking Greasy Sae(that's just an example, you can have them prank whoever if your going that way), or maybe just going to visit his aunt Prim and uncle Rory(oh yes. I am making Prim and Rory be married.) **_

_**Resurrections- you write about any or all of the tributes that were brought back from Liz's Games. Just so you have a refresher, there is Miklisho, Alice, Maryann, and Michael. (if your writing about Michael and/or Maryann, remember that Maryann doesn't know that Michael is back again). **_

_**Hospital: You can write more stuff happening with Liz in the hospital. Maybe it's about the male nurse that keeps trying to flirt with her, or the food she's eating when she's not allowed to eat...maybe you'll think of better ideas then I do. Like I said I have nothing.**_

_**Those are the 4 prompts I am giving. Submissions must be 1000 words at the least, and there is no maximum! Get creative. Submissions due on July 20th(13 days from now, and the next time I will be updating this.), and they will need to be sent by PM. If you plan to do any of these, please do review about it or send me a PM. Thanks.**_

_**OH, AND I FORGOT WHAT THE WINNER WILL GET...ahem...not only will parts, or even all of the entry they submit be used, and they will be credited in my authors note...they also...get to know something super secret about Liz's child. But only one person will win, so I would suggest submitting your best work.**_

_**PS. You can do more then one of the categories, or more then one of the same categories. If you do, you have more chances of winning. **_


	52. Fun and Learning

_**I'll get right to the point, because I know none of you want to wait for a chapter any longer. There were so many excellent, wonderful, fabulous entries for the contest! Every one that I received was by far astounding. But there was only one winner, and you will see their entry in this chapter. The winner is...Obviously Annoyed! Congratulations! I want to thank everyone who entered, lilylunakatnisspotter, dogalena, CatchingFireChick, hello55522, shimmergirl109, and Mellymellark. If I forgot you and you entered, feel free to PM me. I want to give you credit for this if you entered. And now, on to the chapter!**_

**Luke POV- **

My head is pounding, my throat is raw as it could be, and I feel like crap. Today was the_ best_ day I have had in a long time.

My friends and I partied our butts off. Not like Liz and all her friends, though there was a bit of that kind of stuff. Drinks and hanging out and being loud, most definitely. But hey, I'm a teenager. I'd be anywhere I go.

The night before I had slept over at Scott's house, not feeling like going to my house. Logan was stalking me and following me everywhere and being his adorable, perky, eager to help little self, but I found I was able to take his antics a lot better than his brother, who mentioned to me just how often he has to hear things about me from his little brother. "It drives my parents insane," he had said. "I know it. But they pretend like it's the most sweet, adorable thing they have ever seen in their lives."

We had sat up all night practically, just talking and recalling childhood memories and laughing our heads off, remembering things we hadn't remembered in a long time.

It all started when we went to the bakery. Naturally, my dad wasn't there, and so that meant my grandparents, my dad's parents, were there working everything until he got home. They don't like me...like,at all.

"Hey grandma." I say, walking through the door with Maya and Scott behind me.

Both of them are all smiling and looking lovingly at each other and looking generally happy. My grandma is getting loaves of bread out of the oven, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a bandanna, her apron covered in flour that looks like it's been there for a _lot_ longer then just today, but that doesn't stop her from scowling back at my friends and I. "Oh...Luke. Your home...when did you get home?"

Scott snickers behind me, and I'm sure he's thinking the same thing as I am- _Witch. _It's a term that my grandmother has been called behind her back for as long as I can remember. My mom even told me some people called her that when she was a bit older than I am now. I guess some things never change, no matter how much time passes.

"I got here last night, grandma..." I respond.

She looks at me, her face fixed in a glare. "Are you staying here for long?"

I shake my head. "I'm leaving tomorrow around noon, so no. Just today and part of tomorrow."

I can tell that is _exactly_ the answer she was looking to get from me. Maya tilts her head to the side, examining the scene. I'm kind of embarrassed that my grandma is talking to me like this in front of my friends, but then again, they do already know that she is evil, so at the same time, I don't care too much. If they were people I wasn't so close with, things would probably not be the same.

She sighs. "Thank God. If you were staying, I might have just_ lost_ it. It's bad enough your dad insists on working here without you being around all the time as well."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Mellark."

My grandmother seems to remember that I am not the only one standing in her midst. She switches from glaring at me to glaring at Scott, which I am not quite sure if I am grateful for or not.

"Aghhhh. _Your_ back. I hope with money this time." she snickers.

I turn to look at Scott, silently asking him what happened before, but don't say a word. I see Maya clasp his hand, giving him a reassuring look. Meanwhile, my friend is blushing, red as a tomato, but I can see it in his eyes he's trying to contain it and calm down again so he can reply. He won't let her get the best of him.

"Yes, I have money this time. But I'm not sure I'm here to buy anything yet. I'm here with Luke. Maybe I'll get something later." His gaze falters from her face, looking down at his shoes. Maya rubs his shoulder.

"How about you, girly? You here to buy something?Sorry, we don't sell baby food here."

Maya shakes her head. "No, ma'am."

My grandmother puts her hands on her hips. "Well, at least you have respect."

My uncles burst out from the back. "Luke! Hey, little dude!" My uncle Ryen,my dad's oldest brother,comes and claps me on the back, then he's pulling me into a bear hug. It hurts really bad, considering he's more muscled then my dad(which is saying something in itself), and taller, and hugs harder. Sure, he's tall and blond, and to girl's he's sort of attractive, but he is older than my dad.

"Hey, uncle Rye." I laugh. Maya smiles, and Scott playfully glares at him. Ryen laughs.

"Sorry Scotty. Seems your lady has found someone else to smile at." He jokes, ending my hug and going to hug Scott. In his mind, any friend of mine is a friend of his.

After hugging Scott he moves to Maya. "Hey, how's the baby doing in there?" He asks, genuinely interested.

Unlike my grandmother, he seems to not be judging Maya, even though he could. I mean, she's a teenager that got pregnant. Some people aren't so nice about that kind of stuff. I'm glad he's not giving her a hard time. I know, from knowing Maya a long time, that she hates that kind of stuff.

"The baby is fine, the mom is good, and the daddy is jealous." Maya laughs, returning Ryen's hug. "Oh my god, you're getting so big!"

My other uncle Nick(short for Pumpernickel), comes over, smiling big, to me, hugging me almost as tight as Ryen. "It's been too long, man." My uncles are a lot nicer then my grandma,which is weird, because they probably should be bitter and hateful, living with their mother.

Ryen is married to the daughter of a coal miner, named Francesca. He also has two kids, Poppy and Samuel, which I guess is why he's so fun-loving and nice to everyone. Nick, however, does not have kids, nor is he married. I have not yet figured out what the source of his happiness is. I don't intend to find out really.

"Ha ha. Thanks. That's the only part I _don't_ like." Maya laughs, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her stomach."Oh, it'll be fine, sweetie. You look adorable." Ryen comments.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have to interrupt," In all the fun I was having with my uncles and friends, I had forgotten my grandma is still here. "You boys have work to do." she says, pointing at Ryen and Nick. Ryen looks at Nick, Nick looks back at Ryen, and they both look at their mother. "Can we have a little more time with our nephew, please? We don't know when the next time he'll be here is."

My grandma sighs. "Fine. 15 minutes. But I want you back in the kitchen by then."

Nick nods. "Sure, mom. We'll be there."

My grandmother walks away.

Ryen rolls his eyes. "So Luke, and friends, what brings you here?

What did I come here for? I forget. I know I wasn't here to be criticized by my grandma, or bear hugged by my uncles. That was part of it, but not the main reasoning. Oh yeah! Now I remember!

"I wanted to know if you and your parents would make the cake for my wedding." I smile.

Nick and Ryen high-five. "Knew you would ask! And the answer is yes."

"Shouldn't you ask your dad? Doesn't he own this bakery?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Of course, but he'll approve. And if he doesn't, Nick and I can just do it."

Ryen nods his agreement. "Anything you want to specify before we make it? Any specific kind? Colors?"

I think it over for a minute. What do I want? There are so many things to decide, or at least it seems like it.

"I have an idea." Maya pipes up.

I turn to face her. "What is your idea, Maya? I would love to hear it."

"Well, you said Liz wanted a black wedding dress, right?" Maya asks.

"Oh yeah! You could make the cake partially black. Oh, Liz would love that." Scott comments.

I nod, thinking it over. "Can you make a black cake?" I ask my uncles.

Boam th of them nod. "We can make black sugar molds and place it over the real cake." Nick comments.

"Do you just want it to be a black cake?" Ryen asks.

I think it over. Liz likes black...but would she want our cake to be completely black? I don't think she's that in love with the color. But I have o incorporate black in, because if Liz can't have her dream dress, she sure as hell will have a beautiful cake.

"Hmmmm...just black would look kind of depressing. Maybe black and white?"

"That might be a good idea." My grandpa comes out from the kitchen, flour all over him, a small smile on his lips.

"Hi grandpa." I say, smiling. If my uncles are the cool ones, and my grandma is the strict and evil one, my grandpa is the neutral one. I never quite know what he'll say or do.

He comes over and wraps me into a hug. "Your dad told us you'd be coming. Glad to see you, boy."

I nod my agreement. "Thank you. I'm glad to be home."

"How long are you staying?" He asks, already back to all business, letting go of me and taking a step back.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." I say for what seems like the millioneth time. Why does everyone care when I'm leaving? Do people not want me there that badly?

"How is your fiance?" He asks.

"She is doing well, I'm sure. I haven't heard from her since I left the Capitol." I answer honestly.

It's true. Ever since Cato banished me from the hospital, I have not heard a word from Liz. Or anybody else, for that matter. I can't honestly expect Liz to be doing anything, considering she's probably still in treatment and not really able to use the phone, or maybe she's just not allowed to use phone. It's probably the second thing.

I really hope she is doing well. What am I saying? I know she's doing well. My fiance isn't weak. She is doing great, and if she isn't now, she'll do everything she can to make sure she is by the time I get back to her.

I can only hope that she's doing well. Otherwise I might never see her again. Or worse...wait, that was the worst. I need Liz to be better, or Cato will not allow me to marry her. Though I'm not sure how that is possible, considering Snow's orders kind of overthrow Cato's orders.

In a way, I do respect Cato's opinions more then Snow's, when it comes to Liz. Cato does know her a lot better then Snow, obviously. He knows what his daughter needs a lot better then Snow, who is a stranger basically, even if he has been met before. But then again, Snow is the president...worse things happen when I disobey him then when I disobey Cato.

"Well, I'm sure she's doing very well." Maya says, coming up beside me.

"So we'll be receiving our invitations soon, right? I mean, isn't it in like...2 and a half weeks?" Scott asks.

I nod. "Of course. Liz and I will be sending invitations as soon as possible. If she's better when I get home tomorrow night, we'll start then."

"BOYS, COME BACK IN HERE! Your break is over." My grandmother's voice comes blasting out of the kitchen.

"Quick, one of you buy something so we don't have to leave!" Nick shouts.

"Can I get a dozen cheese buns?" Maya asks.

"You can have anything you want, baby." Scott says, kissing Maya's neck, making her giggle.

"I'll pay." he says, nuzzling her.

"Awww. That is so mushy adorable." Nick says, laughing and getting the buns, putting them into a box.

"Yeah. It's sweet to see you too so passionate." I say.

"Luke, you better be that passionate, or your totally gonna get it." Ryen laughs.

I burst into laughter like everyone else. "Not to worry, I'll be as passionate as I can be."

"But-" Scott starts.

"So passionate that Liz will groan and tell me to stop." I conclude.

Nick hands Maya the box of cheese buns and Scott pulls the money out of his pocket to pay for it.

"Well, we have to go now. Serious teenage party stuff to plan." I smile, and Maya squeals behind me.

"We're having a party?" She exclaims.

"We are now!" Scott laughs. "Luke said it, so we totally are!"

We all laugh a little more before I hug my uncles and my grandpa, and they all head back toward the kitchen.

"Tell grandma I said goodbye!" I holler at Nick.

"Will do!" He replies as he disappears, a burst of heat exiting the room as he enters.

Maya, Scott, and I head out head down the street.

"Where are we heading?" Maya asks.

Scott scoops her up in his arms.

"I was thinking of kidnapping you, actually, Ms. Dawson."

Maya giggles. "Oh, that's fine. Just, I need to be back here in 5 months."

Scott rolls his eyes.

"That's hardly enough time to spend with you!" He complains.

"Oops. I guess I'm just in high demand, Mr. Maverick."

In a way, Maya reminds me of Liz. They both are funny, and sweet, and pretty, and both of them have a thousand different qualities that a guy could fall head over heels for. Not that I think about Maya like that at all. She is Scott's girlfriend, and I don't think about my friends girlfriends like that, just as a principle. It's common sense. But anyway, I look at Maya, and I see Liz. I'm not sure why I do exactly. I miss Liz really bad, so that might be it.

"Luke, you alright, man?" Scott asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should get Meredith and Daniel and Austin and go swimming or something."

"That is a great idea!" Scott puts Maya back down. "I'll get Meredith." she says.

"I'll get Daniel." Scott adds.

"Oh great. Leave me to get Austin. Thanks, dude." I sigh.

Both of them go off on their own ways, and I head into the inner part of the Seam. It's the poorest part of District 12,and I don't go there that often anymore. I feel really bad every time I come through here. Just...I have so much, and they have so little, even with the rations the district got with me winning the Games for the year. Well, the half a ration, since there were 2 Victors this year.

I know which house is Austin's. I went there all the time in years past. He used to be my best friend, before I knew Maya. She and Scott more replaced him, and he hasn't been too friendly with me ever since. I tihnk he's gotten bitter, and honestly, if I were him, I would feel exactly that way, and extremely pissed off to add to it.

I knock at the door, seriously hoping it isn't Austin himself that answers the door. Otherwise he'll just slam it in my face and that'll be the end of it. I know that if his mother opens the door, like I'm hoping, she'll invite me inside and make her son talk to me. And then she might also listen in and make him come with all of us to go swimming.

Luckily for me, his mom opens the door, smiling. "Oh, hello Luke. What a surprise to see you here! What can I do for you?"

I smile back. "Is Austin home?" I ask.

She smiles even wider. "Yes dearie, he's out back with his brothers. I'll just get him for you. Why don't you come in, and I'll get you some cookies."

This is the same woman I remember from years back when I hung out with Austin all the time. She's so kind, even though I'm sure she knows her son and I aren't exactly chummy anymore.

I walk inside when she moves away from the door and sit down on the small couch she motions to.

"Austin! Luke's here to see you!" she calls out the back door before getting a plate of cookies and bringing them in to the room, setting them on the table in front of me.

Austin comes into the room, scowling. "Oh...Luke...your here. In my house. Why?"

Definietely should have seen that coming. "I...um...wanted to invite you to come swimming later."

His mom smiles even brighter. "I'll just leave you two to talk."

"Thanks mom." Austin replies, smiling until she's out of earshot.

He tilts his head. "Me? You want me to come swimming with you?"

I nod. "Well, me, and Maya, and Scott, and Daniel, and Meredith."

He seems to consider it. "Why would you want me to come?" He asks.

"You don't like me."

"That isn't true, Austin, and you know it!" I reply defensively.

"Ooh, don't charm me to death!" He mocks.

I jump up, standing over him.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried. And you know it. You don't hurt anyone. You didn't kill anyone in the Games either."

That came out of nowhere! Why the heck would he say that? To mock me? I think it's more then that.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

He snorts. "Just making sure you know that you did nothing but stay with the rigraiht people." he answers.-"

"What do you-"

"All you did was stay with Elizabeth Hirsch._ She_ was the one who knew how to kill. You did _nothing_. Absolutely nothing! And your getting all this attention, all this praise!"

Oh, now I get it. He's jealous. I can't say I blame him. If I was him, I'd be jealous too. But his hostilityis still uncalled for.

"Austin...are you..._jealous_ of me?" I ask, astonished.

He snorts again. "Of course not!" He exclaims.

"I just wish it hadn't been you going in those Games as the boy from here."

He says it in practically a whisper, so soft I can barely hear it. But everything else was silent, so I still hear him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks down to the floor.

"You already had everything, Luke. Two Victor parents, oppertunity to get out of the district. Fame and adoration just for being alive. You didn't need those Games. You had everything you could have needed. There were people who had so much less, that could have used the money and fame, people who had nothing! And those people didn't get the oppertunity because you had to be the cool guy that volunteered."

In a way, all of this is making sense. But then again, I don't know who he could be talking about by people who need the fame mor e then me. If people wanted that, why the heck didnt they volunteer? District 12 doesn't have volunteers that often. My mom, and me. We're the only ones ever, in all the years the Hunger Games have been going on. We aren't like District 2, where everyone is obsessed with winning the money and the fame and the fortune for themselves.

"If someone wanted to be in the Games, they would have tried to volunteer, like I did." I point out.

"You can't volunteer if you were already Reaped." He retorts with a sneer.

I tilt my head, confused. "Enlighten me. I'm confused."

He rolls his eyes. "Do you even know who you volunteered for?" He asks me, still sneering.

I shake my head. "No...I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to it. I was focused on volunteering...who was it?"

He points at himself.

"You?" I ask.

He nods. "And I wanted to be there, too."

"I can't believe that...why would you want to be in the Hunger Games, Austin? That's insane!"

"Then I guess I'm insane!" He shouts. "I could have won! I trained. I would have been able to do it!"

Tears spring to his eyes. "My family could have used that money..."he weeps.

Austin has a huge family. Himself, 5 brothers, 2 sisters, and his parents, ten members in all. His dad is a coal miner, his mom is a housekeeper. I can sympathsize with him pretty darn well.

"My dad died three days after you left the District." Austin whispers.

Now that I didn't know. I had seen Austin's dad a few days before I got Reaped, when he was on his way to work. He had offered me a smile and waved in a friendly way and then gone on his way. He had always been kind to me, never making assumptions or ever uttering a cruel word, no matter what I did, or what kind of trouble his son and I had gotten

"I'm so sorry." is all I could say. I was too surprised to say anything else. I had no idea his father had died, and not one of my friends had told me that useful fact.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. He suffocated off of coal dust down in the mines...none of us knew what to say about it...we've adapted though. Things have started to go back to normal. We don't talk about my dad much anymore...it makes my mother so upset when we do..."**  
><strong>

I nod my agreement. "My grandma was like that when my grandfather passed away." I say softly, trying to make a common thread between us.

He nods. "She's still like that." he smiles.

"So...will you come swimming with us?" I ask.

He nods again. "Down at the lake?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun."

"I'll meet you all there." He says cheerfully, and I stand up. He walks me to the door, and I head down the street, back toward Scott's house.

When I get in there, Meredith and Daniel are on his living room couch, kissing away. I swear at that second if I ever kiss on Liz like the way Daniel was kissing on Meredith in the view of other people, I would stop. Because I was thoroughly grossed out.

"MEREDITH!" Maya scolds, coming into the room and pulling the two love birds apart so they weren't kissing anymore.

"What?" Meredith giggles, leaning in to kiss Daniel again.

"Nuh uh! Hell no." Maya says, plucking Meredith off the couch and throwing her over her shoulder. "We're going to get dressed."

Meredith kicks at her, but Maya just keeps carrying her.

"Nice ass." Daniel says, and Meredith squeals.

"Put me down!" She shouts at Maya.

By this point, everybody is laughing.

"S.O.S! HELP! DANIEL, HELP ME!" Meredith continues screaming, and everyone is laughing their heads off, including Daniel.

"Sorry baby. I can't do anything. Just do what she says and you won't get hurt." He calls up the steps.

We all hear a door slam upstairs, and then very fake maniacal laughter. Poor Meredith. Maya is probably going to make her wear a bathing suit, and not the pair of shorts and a t-shirt she usually wears when we go swimming. Anyone who knows Meredith knows she is not a girly girl with anything. Her hair is always messy, and she's perky, but that's about all.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" We hear upstairs.

"Oh god," Daniel laughs.

"Yeah, that would be Mere." Scott finishes.

We hear a scream coming from wherever the girls are.

"What is she doing up there?" Scott exclaims, running up the stairs. Almost instantly, he's running back down, breathing heavily.

"I barely escaped with my life!" He pants.

"Let me guess," I laugh.

"They threatened you with makeup?"

He shakes his head. "No..." he looks at Daniel. "But you should see what my girlfriend is doing to yours."

Both of them chuckle, and I'm left to imagine what is going on up there.

"So...you guys have your bathing suits?"

"I'm just going in my shorts." Daniel says. "I can keep them since Mere isn't using them. Usually I have my bathing suit because she's wearing my shorts and her shirt."

Scott nodded. "Luckily, she doesn't literally take them off of Danny," Scott laughs.

"That's after the day is over."

Daniel punches Scott in the arm. "Shut up!"

Before Scott can respond with another comment, we hear the door open upstairs.

"I AM GOING TO SLAP YOU, MAYA! SO HARD YOU'LL MISCARRY!"

Nobody seems to bat an eyelash at it, so I know that this isn't the first time Meredith has said something like that. And then there's the fact that I can hear both of them laughing.

I've always thought Meredith could be from District 2. The girl is fearless, and nothing makes her feel embarrassed, except being made into something she doesn't want to be, like now.

Maya comes skipping down the steps, giggling, and she looks back up the steps. "Come on, Mere."

I know Meredith is hiding at the top of the steps. She's probably really embarrassed about what Maya did to her...whatever it is. Poor Meredith.

"Meredith, come on. You look awesome."

Meredith groans. "I look like a frilly cupcake." she moans.

"No, you look like a girl, which you are."

Maya goes up the stairs and pulls on Meredith, and I guess Maya is stronger, because Meredith comes down the steps after her.

And then we all get to see what Maya did.

Meredith's brown hair, which is usually pulled into a messy bun that falls out, is loosely fastened into two smooth,even ponytails, the light pink, frilly ribbons tied around just under her ears. Her eyes are outlined with bold, black, thick lines that show off their luminous brown eyes.

And she isn't wearing a shirt and a pair of Daniel's shorts. No, she's wearing an actual bathing suit. And it's _pink_. A on.e piece that has a strap that goes around her neck and ties in a bow on her right shoulder. I can see part of her cleavage, and no, I'm not looking in that way. Just making an observation, I promise. She blushes and covers her chest with her arms, looking even more embarrassed then she was before.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Scott asks, looking grossed out.

"Oh god! Maya, I told you I looked bad." Meredith says, plopping down into a chair.

"No, no, no. You look awesome," Maya says. "Danny, tell her!" She gives Daniel a stern look.

"You look awesome, baby. Come here."

Meredith gets up from where she's sitting and scurries over into her boyfriend's lap. She lays her head on his shoulder, and he strokes her hair. "If it makes you feel better, your boobs are looking very nice today."

His hands start moving.

"Don't even try." she hisses, and he stops.

"Busted!' I exclaim. "Now let's go swimming."

Maya jumps up and down, looking adorable in a blue polka dot one piece bathing suit, maternity sized of course.**  
><strong>

"You excited there, Maya?" I ask.

She nods. "I think the baby is excited too."

She smiles and takes Scott's hand.

We walk out Scott's back door, which leads into the woods, which leads to the lake, where all of us go swimming pretty often. We always have so much fun together, no matter what we are doing. I can not tell you how happy I am to be home right now. Not that I have anything against staying with Cato and Clove and Haymitch and my parents and Liz, but I do miss my friends on some occasions, and it's nice to be able to see my friends, considering I haven't seen them in a pretty decent amount of time.

Shockingly, I am pretty comfortable with being in the woods. Alright, it isn't so shocking. My mother is Katniss Everdeen, and Gale Hawthorne is practically a fourth uncle to me. Loving the woods is in my genes, and I can not be more happy about that.

Scott tests to make sure the fence isn't electrified by throwing a stick at it. It's not huge disappointment at all when it isn't. Scott ducks underneath first, lifting it so Maya can get through(even when she's larger than usual, she gets through pretty easily. Security sucks here.). Daniel ducks under, but Meredith is eyeing the top of the fence.

"Thinking of jumping over?" I laugh.

She nods, saying nothing.

"Do it!" Daniel exclaims.

"What?" Meredith asks. "Climb up, and maybe...flip over to the ground?" she continues, smirking.

She grabs the fence with both hands, propping one foot up on a hole in the fence. She jumps, testing it to see if will hold her weight, which it does, so she puts the other foot up next to it, then picks up that first foot and steps up a little more. She does that a few more times, moving her hands when she needs to, and then, she takes a step where the fence snaps, right where she had placed her foot.

"Oh, please don't die, Meredith. We do not need you dying today." I call up to her. She turns her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Trying to concentrate so I don't." she snaps, one foot dangling off. She moves her hands, and places that foot in another spot.

I think we all audibly sigh in relief, seeing that our friend isn't going to die and fall off the fence. Another pull, and she'll be at the

I duck under the fence, waiting on the other side with my other friends.

Meredith sits at the top of the fence, taking deep breaths.

"It's ok. We'll catch you." Daniel calls up to her.

"Nah, I'm alright I think." is her reply, and then she leans forward, throwing herself off and into open air. She does indeed flip, over and over, until she lands on the ground, on her feet, I might add.

Everyone applauds, and Daniel plants a kiss on her lips. "Your such a dare devil! Your name should be Meredith Dare, you know that." he kisses her a few more times. "I was so scared."

Now that we're all sure Meredith is alright, we go back to walking to the lake, which isn't too far away.

We're walking along, perfectly peaceful, nothing wrong, and then suddenly, Austin pops out from behind a tree with a loud "BOO!"

Naturally, we all start screaming, like normal people, but then we're all ughing, because it was pretty funny, and none of us expected it.

And that's how the fun started. We all went swimming. There was dunking and splashing, and dunking, and general teenage recklessness, but those details are highly confidential, considering we broke like...a lot of rules, never mind how many.

And I hope Liz is having just as much fun.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Liz POV-<span>**

I'm bored. There isn't anything to do around here, except sleeping, and counting the tiles in the roof, and nd even more sleeping. It is starting to get kind of tiresome, and there isn't anyone here to talk to either. Luke is in 12, mom and dad are fighting in the hallway, Katniss and Peeta have left to God-knows-where, and even Effie isn't here. I'm bored, and I don't want to sleep anymore.

Mom is screaming something at dad now, solmething I can't quite comprehend as I can't hear her words through the closed door. But I'm used to it; they fight all the time. I just hope they won't do their usual make-up routine here, which is sex.

Sighing, I pull out the IV's from my arm, knowing I really shouldn't be doing that, but not really caring. I have decided that I'm going to find something to entertain myself with. Then I get out of bed, wincing the slightest as my feet hit the cold hospital floor. My parent's fight't grows in volume as I near the door, and I can hear my dad's voice yelling back at mom. As I open the door, they both come into sight, and they look at me for a short time, before my mother starts yelling again. I can't do anything but roll my eyes, slipping seemingly unnoticed past them, and down the hallway.

The hospital is unusually quiet, and I'm expecting to run into a nurse at any minute who will yell at me for not nd being in bed. I hope none of them will come around and act like it is the world's end that I'm just stretching my legs a little.

I don't have any specific goal in mind as I walk, just wanting to move my body before I'm forced back to my room. But my aimless wandering leads me to a part of the hospital where I'm not sure I want to be, or if I'm even allowed to be here. A heavily pregnant woman is at the end of the same hallway as I, obviously in labor, as she clenches her husband's hand for dear life every time one of those contractions hit her.

The sight scares me, as that might as well be Luke and me in a year. The thought scares me, but I still want to move further in, knowing just what lays ahead. I turn right, and that is when I see the window which covers the whole wall, and what lays on the other side of the glass.

I have walked into the maternity part of the hospital, where there are pregnant woman, and babies all over the place. It is scary to see the small bundles laying in their cradles on the other side of that window. It is a baby; a small, breathing human being. I'm expected to create one, to carry it in nine months, before then giving birth to it, while I'm only fifteen,soon to be 16. Then I will have to take care of it the next eighteen years.

It is strange how such a small creature can cause so many emotions in my chest; fear, confusion, frustration, anger, and a tiny tad of excitement. What will it feel like actually making the baby? What will it feel like finding out I'm pregnant? What will it feel like feeling the baby move, and kick? What will it feel like giving birth? And what will it feel like to hold it, and know that little baby was made by me, and Luke, that he, or she will be dependent on me to manage?

My hands are pressing against the glass, having moved there without my consent. The noise of one of the baby's cries hits me strongly, and it is utterly terrifying. I have accepted the fact that happiness isn't for me, but it still angers me how I'm not able to decide when I should lose my virginity. How I'm not able to decide to have kids when I want to have them, _if _Iwant to have them.

The pregnant woman from earlier is now cursing out in pain, and that would usually have been enough for me to smirk, but I can't, as my face as frozen in a mask of complicating emotions. But there is something about those tiny babies. I don't know why, but something about them makes me think that creating a family with Luke might not be that bad after all.

"Hey," a sudden voice sounds beside me, and I turn my head to face my mom.

I wonder if she is going to yell at me for being out of bed, grab me by the arm, and force me back into my room. But she doesn't, and there is a surprisingly calm expression on her face. Her gaze finds the same place as where mine is lingering, and she sighs softly.

"What were you and dad fighting about?" I ask, skipping the greeting.

Removing my hand from the glass I let it hang slackly by my side. I smirk at her, knowing well enough how often my parents fight about something absolutely ridiculous, and to cover up the slight fear still lingering in my body.

Mom turns her gaze at me, and smirks a little.

"Your dad's being a jerk," she says.

"You know, the usual."

I laugh; the sound sounding through the air easily, and blocks out the noise of the cursing woman in labor, but it isn't enough to deafen the soft cries of the babies.

"I hope you didn't go with your usual make up routine." I smirk at her.

She smirks back.

"Don't worry about that," she tells me, before her face turns serious.

"What are you doing here?" she asks softly.

And the fact that my mother is acting caring, and soft is shocking.

I frown at her sudden not hostile persona.

"Nothing," I say, and shrug.

"I got bored, and since you and dad were screaming I figured I'd go for a walk."

I smile at her, but her expression doesn't change from her serious one.

She laughs like she is mocking my truth, and I know she doesn't believe me. But her expression again turns serious, and a sigh escapes her lips. My mother takes a couple of steps forward, stopping before me. Her gaze once again turns to the crying babies, before then comes to rest on me again.

"You're going to have one of your own soon, you know." Her voice is unusually soft, and I want to know what this woman has done with my mother.

I nod. "I know," I tell her, and sigh.

A cry sounding more like a scream erupts from one of the tiny creatures in one of the cradles, while the woman in labor curses out even louder. I look at the tiny, crying baby, at the cursing woman, and then back at my mother.

"Mom," I say quietly, my lip suddenly trembling.

"I don't want to have a baby."

My mom's sorrowful eyes look down at me with a softness I didn't think she was capable of holding. Her arms reach out for me, and I'm soon in her embrace, burying my face in her shoulder. Tears are welling up in my eyes, but I know she will probably hit me if I cry, so I keep them back.

"What if I can't do it? I don't know how to raise a baby. I don't know how to give birth. And I don't want to, mom. I don't want to."

For once, my mom stays silent; not commenting on the tears which are staining her blouse, or hitting me for not knowing better. She simply stays completely silent, letting me ramble on about how I can't do this, while stroking my hair.

"I know you don't want to," she whispers eventually.

"And I know it's scary."

She stops there, probably because there aren't anything more to say. If she says everything is going to be fine, she will be lying.

"What if I mess up? What if my child will start hating me, or Luke doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"I'll help you," she tells me, because that is the only thing she can promise me.

"I'll be there. I'll let you cry on my shoulder, if you want, when you find out you're having a baby. I'll buy you anything you're craving during the pregnancy. I'll come with you on every doctor's appointment, if you would like that. I'll hold your hand when you're in labor. I'm sorry I can't do anything else, Liz," she whispers.

"But I'll do that, if you'll let me."

I nod into her shoulder. "I'd like that, mom."

Drawing back from her embrace, she wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry," she instructs, some of my real mother coming back.

"We'll make it work. Don't cry."

A nurse picks up one of the babies, and I watch as she soothes the child. She makes it look so easy as the baby stops crying. Eventually, it seems to fall asleep, closing its tiny eyes.

"You know," my mother says.

"Having a baby can be nice too."

She smiles at me while squeezing my hand. And those words are the reason a small smile grows on my face too, as my mother, no matter how cold she acts, told me she likes being my mom. And if my mother, of all people, can have, and raise a baby, so can I.

_**Alright, there is the chapter. I hope that it was as good as you expected it to be. I know I kept you waiting a pretty long time for it, and I really am sorry about that. I promise, that will not happen ever again...or at least, I will try and not let it happen anymore. But alas, I am human. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I would love to hear from you. Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor! **_


	53. Sweet, Sweet Reunions

**_I am so so so so so so so sorry for not doing a chapter in like...a month and some days! I meant to, I did, but it kept getting deleted, and my laptop kept crashing, so I got frustrated and didn't want to write, and then a friend of mine got cancer, and that's all I could think about for a while, and to top it off, I started high school and was adapting to that, so all in all, it has been far too long since I updated, I know, but I am hoping this chapter will make it up to you and be absolutely amazing and perfect and fabulous. If it isn't, I am really, really, really sorry. Also, I don't know if this will be as long as the last official chapter, but I am going to try and give it enough that you have to scroll down a bit to get to there end of it. I really hope it'll be good. But you people HAVE TO review, or else you get long waits like this. Also, to the anon review t, I AM REALLY SORRY. PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD. I am making the chapter now, and you are the reason this authors note is huge. So yeah t, that was all you. Anyway, here you go. I hope you will love it._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cato POV-<span>**

You will never understand how it is hard it is for me to deal with watching my daughter suffer. She's laying in a hospital bed, trembling from dreams of who knows what and who knows who, and I can see that whatever is happening, it's not good. You don't know how much I want to run in, and hold her, and stroke her hair, and tell her everything is alright, like when she was younger. When times were simpler. When she still wanted my I wasn't being scolded for acting like a father. Before Snow and I had that talk about how I had to act to make people thing highly of me...or...well, as highly as they had when Clove and I had won our own Hunger Games, at that time, about 3 or 4 years previous. That there's nothing scary or bad out here to hurt her. That her dream was only that-a dream. A bad one, granted, it is a nightmare, but that doesn't matter.

I can't tell her that everything is alright, or that nothing can hurt her. Because that would be the biggest lie in the world at the moment. And even though lying is one of my specialties, I hate lying to my daughter. I hate telling her anything that could make her feel bad, feel any pain at all. But sadly, I have to.

And right now...well, right now, I'm watching her have terrifying nightmares, and not stopping it at all, all for the sake of some wackjob doctor to test and see if her brain is functioning right.

I know her brain is fine. But the doctors want yet another excuse to keep her here. To keep the perfect little Victor girl here, to watch her, and judge her, and touch her, and make themselves feel like they are more important then they thought before just because she is there in their presence.

They want to pretend their her friend, her family, that they even know her. They want medical records. Things to prove they saw her up close. Or things to report back to their wicked president Snow to show that they are good little boys and girls that will do everything he says, just because he asks them to, when he asks them to.

It's ficking sickening.

God I hate this place.

**Clove POV-**

God I hate Cato right now. I hate him, with all my mind, all my body, and all my soul. Yes, our daughter is in her hospital room having a nightmare that's probably scaring her half to death, and neither one of us is allowed to lay a finger on her. Yes, we are both worried sick about our little girl, no doubt. But neither one of us is going to be able to do something. We both know it. And Cato continues to argue. Continues to embarrass himself, and me by making a scene, humiliating the family even further into shame and the spotlight then we already are. Continues to pretend that the two of us have any control over anything happening to our daughter right now. Not even she has control over everything inside her right now. So I know for a fact there's nothing I can do. Nothing Cato can do. But my dear husband does not seem to get that, and continues to fight a battle he will not win.

Alright, so that's not the only reason I am hating on Cato. It started yesterday, with the talk we were having that turned wicked and nasty.

**_One day ago..._**

As usual, Cato is being immature and pretending that we were somewhere other then the hospital, and that we're not parents. As usual, he wanted to have sex with me. Or a make out session. It was one of those...thinking it was a make out session.

"Clove," he breathes in my ear in that always ever seductive tone of his, coming up behind me and grasping me tightly around the waist.

Now usually I loved when Cato snuck up on me like that, or even when he said my name or tried to seduce me at all, but this time, I knew that there were more important things to take care of. Liz was in the hospital room, sleeping soundly last I checked, the sound of the monitor the only sound that could be heard. I was purposely trying to be quiet for once, convinced if I woke her that the doctors would swarm like bees, all taking turns and fighting over just who gets to fawn over her.

I'm her mother. I should be first in line to be fawning over her! But apparently it's not considered alright for a mother to take care her child when they aren't in her own home. So let the record show that I was annoyed to begin with.

"Cato," I reply, trying to wiggle my way slightly out of his grasp. "Later. We'll do this later, alright?"

Cato gives me a frown. "Oh come on, angel. We can take a little break. Just a little one, I promise."

I roll my eyes, still trying to be as gentle as I possibly can with him.

"Cato, sweetie, we can't. Alright? I will do whatever you want later, but right now, we can't. Understand?"

He doesn't release his grip, so I elbow him in the ribs, hard.

"I said no, Cato. Get that through your head."

I'm pretty damn infuriated by that point, so there's no reason he shouldn't have seen that coming. He should know by now that if I don't get what I want, I get a little violent. And he, as my husband, should also have known that he could potentially get the worst of it.

Cato always wants to do something we aren't supposed to. He has no way of self control. His brain is always ingrained with thoughts of me, and...everything he wants to do with me, put in simple terms.

He seems to figure out that I don't want to cooperate, or maybe it's just that he is really angry at me for elbowing him, but he looks really...not happy, to say the least.

Suddenly, his elbow is jabbing into my neck, my body slamming against the wall across from Liz's room. His expression is menacing, and extremely angry.

"I said come on, Clove." he growls.

"And you hurt me, babe. You hurt me real bad, _princess_."

His words are soft and gentle now, and yet I know he isn't a gentle man, and never will be.

"That sucks. Now let me go to out daughter." I hiss.

His arm moves, but his lips go to my neck.

"You love me." he says. "You know you love me, _sweetie_."

I involuntarily let a soft moan escape my lips.

"Later." I insist. "I promise."

Cato stops, stepping back.

"Your no fun anymore, _gum drop_."

I can feel my face heating up. He knows how much I hate pet names. That he was pushing his luck calling me princess and sweetie. But gum drop? That brought it over the line.

"Shut up!" I exclaim.

"Shut up and stop being such a jerk!"

He smirks at me. "Now honey, that's no way to talk to the love of your life."

I groan. "Who said your the love of my life? Snow made us get married, you idiot."

Cato continues to smirk at me, his eyes bright. "You love me, Clove. You adore me with every fiber of your being."

He mocks me, pointing out what I wish to hide so badly. I'm angry at him. Not trying to show that I love him! I hate him right now! God, do I hate him for making me think like this. We're married, we're supposed to love each other unconditionally and always. Well...our marriage has been tested with a lot. I'm sure it can get through this with no issue.

"I mean, you have to love me. I'm the reason our daughter is still alive."

Maybe I was wrong about the whole 'our marriage can survive this' thing.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my lips pressed tightly together.

"I'm. The reason. Our daughter. Is still alive."

He smirks at that, like he knows I'll fight him on that. Am I that predictable nowadays? That is terrible if I am.

"You are not!" I shout. "You barely do anything except sit around relying on me and trying to look superior to everyone else, which, by the way, you are so totally not!"

His smirk widens.

"I'm not the one who hits her."

I pale. "Don't make me the bad guy, Cato Hirsch!" I yell.

"It's discipline! I _hate_ doing that to her! I am not the bad one here."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, stinging, but I push them back, blinking.

"You stupid, lying, daughter of a-"

His reply is cut short when the door opens, and out steps Liz. My gaze, along with Cato's, snap up to her at the same time.

"I can't believe you think I'm worse then you!".

He seems to have forgotten what he was saying before, but frankly, I don't think I want to know what he was about to call me.

I'm not sure what insults I'm throwing at Cato anymore; I'm aware of only the fact that I am shouting every mean thing I can think of at him, and he's shouting every mean thing he can think of at me.

Liz has walked away, though I can see her still, getting smaller and smaller as she gets farther and farther away.

"Cato!" I say, putting my hand over his mouth, much to his annoyance, it would seem.

'Shut the hell up, and so will I, alright? In fact, I'll stop talking to you completely."

I start walking away after that, wondering where Liz has gone.

"Whatever, Clove. You and I both know your only walking away because you know I'm right."

I turn around, walking backwards. "We're getting a divorce!" I shriek, and then keep walking, tuning him out.

Soon enough, I find myself in the maternity ward of the hospital. Figures, Liz would be in this part of this part of the hospital. She'll be here in a matter of months. As I look around I spot a multitude of pregnant woman, some of which with small pregnant stomachs, smiling and crying and looking into their boyfriend's or husband's eyes. Probable that they just got their ultrasounds. Others are moaning every now and then. In labor. And then, down at the end of the hall, is a large glass window leading into a room where countless little babies are laying in cradles, and that is where I spot Liz, one hand pressed against the pane.

I approach slowly, worried that I'll startle her. I don't want to startle her. I know how it f eels to be scared of the future, wondering how your baby will live, how you'll even get through the whole thing yourself.

I know my daughter must be so confused right now, so frightened. And I'll bet there are a million things running through her mind.

"Hey," I say, and Liz turns her head towards me, looking frightened. I can imagine why.

She's probably thinking she'll be in trouble right now.

She looks seriously worried. I'm not exactly sure what she's expecting me to do, but I know I am not going to yell at her. I don't want to make her feel any worse. I try and look as calm as I can, hoping that I will calm her down in the process. I sigh softly.

"What were you and dad fighting about?" She asks, getting right to the point.

I was hoping that I could escape this route of the conversation for as long as possible. I don't want to talk about what was happening, particularly because most of it was about Liz. And if I know any one thing about my daughter, it's that she absolutely hates people talking about her when anything even remotely negative is being said.

She removes her hand from the glass, letting it fall limply to her side, keeping her gaze off me, looking at the little babies. Then she looks back at me, as though realizing she doesn't want to look in there, seeing a little glimpse into her future. Now she's looking me in the eye.

I look back at her, smirking a little bit, trying to make it seem like just a little stupid fight.

"Your dad's being a jerk," I say.

"You know, the usual."

She does something I don't expect. She laughs. A bell-like, perfect sound that cuts through the air and stops the sound of one cursing, in labor. Though the sound of the single crying baby doesn't get washed out, and makes it sound strange with the happy, wonderful sound escaping my daughter's lips. The crying stops. Perhaps the baby just sort of...decided it had no reason to cry, and then stopped. If only it was that easy every time.

"I hope you didn't go with your usual make up routine." She smirks at me.

I smirk even wider, trying so damn hard not to show how the whole thing really went. If she wants to believe that her father and I are faking a fight, or fighting to make up later, I won't ruin that. But there will not be a make up ritual anytime soon. Or at least, not tonight or tomorrow.

"Don't worry about that," I tell her, my smirk finally turning into a serious expression.

I still am wondering why the heck she is here, of all places. Was it just because it was where her feet lead her? Did she mean to try and find this part of the hospital? Does she even know why she's here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, my curiosity finally coming to the surface. I'm still working to be nice and calm, for her sake.

She frowns at me. Maybe she's just as shocked as me that I'm being calm and collected for once.

"Nothing," She says, shrugging.

"I got bored, and since you and dad were screaming I figured I'd go for a walk."

She smiles at me, but I keep myself serious. But I'm so used to Liz smirking back at me when I smirk that her smile is actually funny, and I find myself start laughing. She looks at me weird, as if to say 'Who the hell is this woman inside my mother's body?'. I can't say I blame her. She looks at me like my laughter is the worst thing in the world. I should laugh more often so this doesn't come as such a shock to her.

But sadly, I can't be positive and lively and laughing forever. I have to make myself understand why she's here, make her understand that she's going to be ok, and she's strong enough to do this, more importantly.

"You're going to have one of your own soon, you know." My voice comes out a lot softer than it usually does, and I am shocked at myself.

She nods. "I know," and then she sighs.

,All at the same time, the laboring woman starts swearing even louder, and I can imagine exactly what that woman is going through. The pain was almost unbearable, and, whether I like to admit it or not, I did cry. Quite a bit. But maybe that was because I wasn't in a hospital with a doctor. I was on Katniss's porch, my midwife being a barely 14 year old girl who just happened to be little Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's little sister. Anyway, there's the baby that starts crying all over again. Liz's eyes go from the baby to the woman, and then stop on me.

"Mom," She says quietly, her lip trembling. I know she's about ready to cry.

"I don't want to have a baby."

My heart breaks. Every little piece of cruelty I could have just melts away, and I extend my arms. I expect her to be hesitant and not want to be anywhere near me, but she comes into my embrace almost instantly, full out crying now.

"What if I can't do it? I don't know how to raise a baby. I don't know how to give birth. And I don't want to, mom. I don't want to."

I don't say a word, knowing the best thing to do is to not say anything unless she has questions or needs comfort very badly. My own step mother and I had had this conversation. God, I hated that woman. And she had gripped me roughly and yelled at me until I stopped; until I packed some things and went to spend the night at Cato's.

"I know you don't want to," I say eventually, figuring I can say something. The poor girl needs something to cling to, to get hope from.

"And I know it's scary."

I stop there, not knowing what else to say. I can't tell her it'll be alright, because it probably won't be. She'll be exhausted, and scared, and unhappy, and just...messed up and broken for a while. She won't be alright until she gets the hang of everything. And then...well after that she'll probably be decent.

"What if I mess up? What if my child will start hating me, or Luke doesn't want to be with me anymore?" She babbles, obviously still internally having a breakdown of some sort.

"I'll help you," I tell her. It's the only thing I can think to say that isn't 'Well your father will kick his ass and burn his corpse no matter what, so it really doesn't matter a whole lot' or 'Who gives a damn about that loser?'. I know she wouldn't like hearing that. And besides, it's the only real thing I can promise her.

"I'll be there. I'll let you cry on my shoulder, if you want, when you find out you're having a baby. I'll buy you anything you're craving during the pregnancy. I'll come with you on every doctor's appointment, if you would like that. I'll hold your hand when you're in labor. I'm sorry I can't do anything else, Liz," I whisper, holding her, embracing her, and letting her relax, listening to my words so she'll be calm.

"But I'll do that, if you'll let me."

She nods into my shoulder. "I'd like that, mom."

I step back, wiping the tears carefully from her eyes with the maternal instinct I haven't had to use for a while.

"Don't cry," I instruct. Screw maternal instinct. She needs to stop, or I'll start.

"We'll make it work. Don't cry."

A nurse finally comes to soothe the crying baby, and I feel bad for forgetting that was happening. I probably could have stopped that, but I didn't feel like it. And I don't touch other people's babies. I barely touched my own! And people tend not to like letting Clove Hirsch hold their baby. Bad things happen when she's around. People die.

"You know," I say, trying to reassure my daughter the way my stepmother didn't, and my mother never got the chance to.

"Having a baby can be nice too."

I smile at her, squeezing her hand. Soon, a similar smile appears on her face.

I lead her back to her room, being nice and gentle, ignoring Cato as he looks at Liz and I, and settling her back down into her bed, tucking the blankets up under her chin, and even kissing her forehead, stroking her hair until her eyes close and her head lolls to the side, the tell-tale sign that she's asleep.

Everything seems perfect. But of course, Cato had to be a bad person and come in and ruin everything. Jerk! He can never just shut up and leave people alone, can he?

"Hey Clover." he says with a snarky air.

I nod my greeting to him, deciding not to speak, and sit on the side of the bed, next to Liz, stroking her hair.

"She's pretty when she sleeps." Cato says.

I nod.

"We make a good kid." he continues. Without turning to him, I am sure he's smirking.

I hear his footsteps behind me. "Come on, Clove. You have to talk to me.

I roll my eyes. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to! If I don't want to talk to you, I don't, under any circumstances, have to do anything of the sort!" I sniffle, feeling tears trickle down my face before I even know I need to cry. "I meant what I said." I say softly. "I want a divorce."

He steps towards me, kissing my cheek, his cheek wet when he comes away. "Don't you dare deny me of that, Clove. I can kiss my wife, and you will not take that wonderful, blissful thing away from me. No matter what you do."

He turns on his heel and walks away, leaving me alone, finally.

I turn, looking at Liz. "If you didn't have half his DNA, he wouldn't be here...I promise." I sniffle again, shaking slightly as I take my daughter's hand. "He loves you...he just doesn't know how to show it..." I whisper.

That was yesterday, and here we are again, the next day. Cato and I still haven't spoken much since yesterday. That's mostly my choice, and it's only because I don't know what to say to him.

The two of us disagree on everything that comes up, which is why we've taken to making decisions quickly, making sure Liz is going to be alright of course. But there is one thing the two of us agreed on. It's an unwritten, unspoken rule for the two of us to pretend that everything is alright when there is potential that Liz could hear or see us. Or is awake at all. We never know when she'll come out and catch us. It's not lying...it's saving her from further pain. I mean...she doesn't need any more pain right now. She's going through enough as it is.

Like I said before, Liz is in the middle of a nightmare. The doctors are watching her to see if she'll react how they think is properly. She's sweating, tossing and turning, murmuring Luke's name like there's not another name in the world. I don't want to even know what she's having a nightmare about. All I know is my daughter is upset and scared, and I can't help her.

It is driving me insane.

**Liz POV-**

Blood. So much blood. It runs down a hill and down to my feet, and I start running up the hill, seeing my perfect Luke laying in a heap on the ground.

It's my worst nightmare in the entire world. I keep trying to wake myself up, but it isn't working! I can't find a way to get myself awake. And it is driving me crazy to no end.

"Luke!" I scream, and kneel down, pulling off the jacket I'm wearing, trying to get the bleeding to stop. I find myself sobbing openly.

"Come on." I say. "Come on, Luke! Get up! Please...please."

He doesn't move.

"Luke! Please honey, get up!" I'm sobbing harder now, and Luke still isn't moving.

And then I see Miklisho, standing with a knife, a few feet away. It's dripping with red, and I scream, this time in real life, opening my eyes and seeing nothing but the hospital room and my father standing over me.

**Cato POV-**

"Shh...shh." I say, trying to coax Liz into calming down.

"Shh...it's alright."

She's shaking like a leaf, obviously scared out of her mind. I don't know what she got so scared of, but it obviously made her pretty scared, otherwise she wouldn't be like this.

I'm glad I'm here to comfort her though. I know how to do that pretty well, secretly. And I get to be her dad again. Not just that guy who makes sure she's strong and tough and not weak. I get to make her feel better. Which is what I love.

"Shhh...Liz, Luke is alright. He's at his house. He's in District 12."

She doesn't look convinced, so I hold her tight, rubbing her back in small circles. "Liz...Luke is fine. He's perfectly fine."

She nods, looking at me, her eyes big and sad.

"Daddy," she says. "What's going on with you and mom? I know you two are fighting."

I sigh. How did she know?! We were pretending pretty darn well. At least, I think I was. Not sure how Clove feels. Not that I care! She's evil, and rude, and manipulative!

And I love her more than anything.

"She and I had a fight...we said things to each other that were cruel, and very mean. We weren't thinking, honey...your mom said she wanted a divorce."

She gasps, sitting bolt upright. "SHE WHAT?!"

I gulp. "She wanted a divorce...I'm working on fixing that."

"How?"

"Well...I...I need to prove I still love her...she doesn't think I love you and her."

My daughter smiles. "I love you...and you do love me, don't you?"

I nod. "Of course I do...and I want to make sure your mother knows that."

"She knows." I turn my head, seeing the reason Liz suddenly smiled. Clove is standing there, smirking, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Cato," she says dramatically. "You certainly know how to hide your soft side, babe."

I can feel my face turning the color of a tomato. "I...I am not..."

"Oh, yes you are!" Clove laughs. "You are soft, Cato!" she squeals, jumping up and down. "I am not soft, but you are."

I look at Liz. "You knew she was there?"

She nods, her smirk matching her mother's. "I absolutely did. I'm not as stupid as you might think. I knew she'd come in here to check on me. If I kept you here with me, she'd eventually come in and see you comforting me." her smirk gets even bigger.

"You faked being scared?"

Her eyes dart back and forth. "Um...sure."

I know she was truly scared, but I don't say anything, figuring she wants to pretend she's stronger.

I feel something around my waist. "I love you." I hear, and Clove's lips go to my neck, then my cheek, then my lips as she walks around to the front of me.

"You alright?" she asks Liz. Our daughter nods to her.

"Now leave. I hate old people PDA."

She smiles to show she's joking...or at least, I hope that's why she's smiling. I'm not old. Neither is Clove.

I take her hand, and together we walk out to the hallway, sliding onto a bench. Instantly, we're kissing. It's like we never stopped loving each other. Like we never had a fight. It's perfect.

**Luke POV-**

I knew it would be hard to say goodbye. I knew it, with every fiber of my being. I tried to prepare myself for it, convincing myself that I could do it without getting emotional. That I'd be back soon, hopefully with Liz. But that didn't stop me from being sad the morning I left. That was a few hourts ago, and I still am thinking about it.

The goodbyes with my friends were done at the lake, via secret traditions you really don't want to know about. They're secret. I'm sure that's understandable. We all have our secrets, especially with our friends.

I thought I had all the time in the world with my friends to hang out, to pretend I would never have to say goodbye. But I was wrong. I'm holding my suitcase in one hand, Effie's in the other, and both of us are boarding a train heading back to the Capitol.

I'm sad to be leaving my friends, but so, so happy to be seeing Liz. I've missed her so terribly the last few days, so much it hurt to be away from her.

Now, I sit in a seat, pretending that I'm a calm, respectable, upstanding Victor, as Effie would say. I'm none of those besides a Victor. I couldn't be less calm if I tried. It's taking every ounce of self control that I have to stay in my seat and not jump up every time we exit a tunnel. Effie is smiling her usual pink lipped smile, sitting up straight as a board, looking respectable.

We only have another 10 minutes until we can get off, but it feels like an eternity will pass before then. I figure I might as well talk to Effie. Maybe she can provide some time filling, slightly interesting conversation.

"So..." I start.

She looks at me, eyes even more alert, if that's possible.

"Um...what did you do...back home?"

She blinks a few times, not speaking, making me feel like I did something wrong.

"Well..." she replies. "I didn't do much, if that's what you mean...mostly just...nothing. I arranged my outfits, planned some wedding details, and...business things. Not very much to discuss."

I was only listening slightly, but I swear I heard the words wedding details.

"Wedding details?" I ask. "Like what?"

She chuckles, which sounds phony and forced. "I made sure I put my input in for what dress Liz should wear." she says.

I'm even more alert at the mention of the dress, all the options unseen to me.

"Which one? What does it look like? Will Liz look amazing in it?"

Effie smiles brightly, her white teeth shining.

"Luke, dear, you know I can't tell you anything. It's bad luck, dear. And I am not one for bad luck. Luck is what keeps our lives punctual." she laughs. "And you know she'll look amazing in anything. It's just the way Elizabeth Hirsch is."

I sigh. "Sorry...I'm just excited. I want to know so badly."

Effie nods. "I know. You will, very soon."

The train comes to a stop, and immediately, Effie and I are up and off the train as fast as we can be. We're a little slow because of Effie's careful steeping. The woman does not own a single pair of shoes below 6 inch, I kid you not.

We get a cab, and head toward the hospital. Our driver is insane, a very bad driver, and it gets even worse when he realizes I'm famous. He wants to keep me in there for a while, I can tell. I quickly tell him I need to get to my fiance, and he slams on the breaks, right in front of the hospital. I hit my head, but still pay the guy and get the heck out of there and into the lobby. The same nurse as before comes and takes me to Liz, who is sitting in her bed, looking at the clock when I first see her.

I knock on the door, and her eyes slowly glide up to meet mine.

A smile creeps to her lips.

"Luke!" she exclaims, throwing the covers off and standing, running to me. I pick her up around the waist, swinging her around as her parents and mine file in, watching us curiously.

"I missed you!" I exclaim, setting her down and kissing her nose.

"I missed you too! You have no idea how lonely it is around here without you." she frowns, but I kiss her lips, and her expression changes to a much happier one.

"I love you." I say, kissing her again.

"I love you too...never leave me again. Please. I almost had a heart attack, thinking I didn't know where you went. You know, before I saw that note."

I sigh. "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to frighten you. My friends missed me really badly. I hadn't seen them in forever, and I...they were really happy to see me. Can't wait to meet you either."

She smiles. "It's alright. I know it was important, so it's ok."

"I promise, I will never, ever, ever leave you again. We'll be together forever and ever and ever."

I hear a cough behind me.

"Ahem." Cato says.

Oh damn. I forgot...I still don't know if I'm allowed to marry Liz.

**_Alright, so there is the mystical magical chapter I took forever on. I know, it wasn't as long as I wanted either, but I wanted to get something up, and I lacked inspiration, and the next chapter will be a lot better, I promise. I still want to know what you thought though. Please let me know. Thanks! And I promise, I WILL update soon. Thanks for sticking with me this long. May the odds be ever in your favor!_**

**_Also, quick thing, if your a part of the roleplay, REPLY PLEASE. I am kind of sort of a little bit alone. And if you'd like to be involved, PM me or leave it in your review. I'd love to have you try out and try a sample rp with me, and then hopefully you can be in the real thing! That would be awesome! Also, I LOVE ALL OF YOU. THANKS AGAIN. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU BEING SO AMAZING._**


	54. It's All Working Out

_So** sorry it has taken me so long to get a chapter up, and that this one is going to be so short compared to the other ones, but I think that this will still make you really, really happy, and hopefully clue you in to how some of the things are working that you as readers don't know about yet. I assure you, by the end of this, you are going to think I am such a horrible person. I hate making my characters suffer...and yet it is so, so fun to see how you react to it. I hope that this will keep you all eager to read. Enjoy!**_

_**PS. I am not Suzanne Collins, but I am using some of her characters here.**_

_**PSS. I have a forum for this story. If you would like the link to it, send me a PM or ask for it in a review! I'd be happy to give it to you. **_

**Alice POV-**

_Come immediately._

The only two words on the page that I have just been given. I don't know what they mean, or what's in store for me, but I know who sent them-Snow. And I know that if I don't go, bad things are going to happen. That's how all of these things work. Not just me, though. Every ex- tribute brought back is a slave to Snow the second we get back from the dead. And why?

Because we're _grateful_ to him.

We want to please him.

We want to keep him happy.

We want to stay_ alive_.

As if I would ever want to make Snow, of all people, happy. He's done nothing but terrorize everyone, and I loathe him. He keeps Miklisho and I apart almost every moment of every day, and it sickens me. I want to see my fiance, not be taken from him. He wants us to fall out of love, but it will never happen. It only makes us cherish the time we have together every day even more.

I stand up, getting off the bed I was just laying on, looking at the off-white paper in my hand one more time before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over my shoulder.

_I'll come immediately, Snow. But I will not cooperate._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miklisho POV-<span>**

_Come, or Alice gets it...again._

The note sets me even more on edge. I feel horrible. I was working out when I got the note, almost slammed the messenger guy in the head with a dumbbell because of it. Almost killed myself in the process, I was so angry. I mean, what else could he do to Alice besides kill her? I didn't want to find out.

I start pumping the weights faster, harder, more and more rigorously until I feel like I've actually done something with my time. Something useful. Something I can help defend my Alice with. My strength is one of my skills, for sure. And for once, I'm happy Snow forced me to work on something. To practically become a miniature Finnick Odair. I look the part, and now I can act the part.

And what does it all add up to?

I'm going to make Snow pay for everything he's doing to us.

No matter what the obstacles I have to overcome, I am going to avenge everything that he is doing, to everyone know deserves vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maryann POV-<span>**

_Come to the meeting place, and I'll tell you what happened to your brother._

God, I hate him. I hate what he makes us do, how he commands everything that goes on in my life, as well as any other tribute he decided was worth bringing back. And most importantly, I hate what he knows that I don't.

He knows Micheal's fate.

I would give anything, anything in the entire world, to know he's alright. I'd give slightly less then everything to know his body was back home, safely buried. I've give almost nothing to know what I do now, that he was probably dead, and probably back home. And I'd take everything back to get him back alive.

Even if I was dead myself.

I walk out of my room, heading toward the board room that is the room the mysterious 'come' always refers to. Snow never uses our names. He always knows where we are, it seems, and we never know when to expect a note. I was in the shower once when I got one. It was on the sink when I got out.

Talk about creepy, right?

I've been alive for the second time for a few weeks now, and I know well enough that if Snow wants you in a place, you get yourself there pretty darn quick. That is, if you don't want to die.

**Micheal POV-**

_Come to the board room, Michael. I have a surprise for you._

I hate being alive again. Don't get me wrong, I'm alive again, and that part makes me extremely happy. But, I don't like having Snow control every little thing I do. I don't like not being able to see my family, and not being able to choose what job I get to work in, although that part wasn't really all that different then what I had back home, I would have either been fishing or making nets really, and for gods sake, I can't go see Maryann. I hate it for that reason.

Maryann doesn't even know I'm alive. It tears me apart to know that I have to pretend I'm not until Snow gives me the approval to show her that I am still alive. It makes me sick, come to think of it. I miss her. The way she smiles when she's thrilled, the way her eyes sparkle with their emerald green brilliance. The way she smells like sea air and home, even when she takes a shower. The mere thought of how her lips feel on mine makes me think that I'm going to pass out the second I do get to see her again.

And then there's the way that she always seems to know the right thing to say to make me happy. She never gives me a dull moment, and we hardly ever argue...except for the one time I lashed out and hurt her.

God, I regret that fight. The two of us had argued and argued and I just...snapped. I would take back everything I said during that argument if it meant that I would be able to see her again.

I can't bear the thought of not knowing what's going on with my twin, and my girlfriend. I know I have to go to Snow's get together, or I'll never get to see her probably.

I'm almost sure his 'surprise' is going to be letting me reveal myself to Maryann. I'll be damned if I don't go to that meeting. And if it's something else, it just isn't time yet.

I'll get to see my beloved Maryann again soon.

**Silke/Velvet POV-**

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down." I say, to a man who is quite literally trying to choke me.

"I don't know what you want me to do! My wife is in there almost dead, and you're not going to do anything about it?!" the man shouts back at me.

The man lets go of me, and I crumple to the floor, like I usually do when someone tries to choke me. And yes, it has happened before.

I shakily get to my feet, closing my eyes as I see the two blue things that used to be my hands. Well, they are hands...just not mine. They aren't the same creamy pale color they used to be. They're a dark, deep, royal blue color, like the rest of me. My lips are a cherry red color, my eyes a mud brown color. My hair is a bit more blonde than it used to be.

Snow insisted that I look nothing like myself, since he had also insisted I work as a nurse. And at the hospital Liz was staying at too.

Ughhh. That girl makes me sick. I want her dead, and I want it now.

Not that she's getting the perfect life. Snow mentioned to me in one of our progress meetings that things were about to get much, much harder for Elizabeth Hirsch and her dear, sweet fiance Luke, but I didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

The girl's being forced to have a baby at 15, and again before she's 17. Ouch! She's going to be in some serious pain.

Oh well. Sucks for her. She's getting what she deserves, acting like she's so much better then all of the rest of us all the time before the Games started, and even now.

I sound so mean. But Snow's ways have taught me to either be mean and get what I want, or be weak and die. Those are pretty much the only two options.

As I get up, I notice a piece of paper on the ground. I can see the elegant looking font, and I smile, knowing who wrote it.

_Come to the meeting place, and I can guarantee that special person you've had your eye on can be yours._

I exit the hospital and go back to my part of the building Snow is housing us all in, changing my clothes and then heading down the hallway to the board room, smirking now that I feel confident, wearing clothes I picked out for myself, since my hospital shift ended, and now I feel a lot better.

Oh, this meeting is going to be amazing.

_Especially_ if I get to have Miklisho Maccol at the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snow POV-<span>**

Sitting around the table, looking at the four teenagers along the length of it, you would never expect that they had anything to do with each other. They all look different, all seem to be feeling different things, all obviously want different things...and yet I can read them all like a book.

Alice-wants to marry Miklisho, and will be whatever it takes to get to that goal.

Miklisho- vice versa. He wants to marry Alice, and he'll do anything he has to in order to get there, as long as it doesn't damage the carefully sculpted new manhood the two of us have devised.

Maryann- just wants to see her beloved brother again. Doesn't want to make any trouble for anybody. She wants to go home.

Silke- is miserable and hates her life. Wants to go home, wants to look the way she used to again. Basically, she wants everything she can't have.

Michael still hasn't shown up, which is good, because when he does show up, it'll make Maryann insane with happiness. She'll be so grateful I brought back her brother to her that she won't even care what I'm asking her to do.

She's the last piece of this equation. All the others have sworn they'll be loyal to me, and will do whatever I ask of them. Maryann Deluna is the exception. She won't do whatever I ask of her, and that won't do for me. Michael will fix that for me. He's doing whatever I say, so in turn, she will too. Just by his word. Or, if that isn't the only reason, she'll want to do what I ask because I brought her back her brother. That's all she really wants.

And I can give it to her.

This plan is working out perfectly.

"So...why are we here?" Silke asks.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Dear, you're going to have to be more patient. Not all of our guests are here." I can't help my smirk.

She rolls her brown eyes at me. "Whatever. Pardon me for thinking that we would actually start the meeting when the people who got the notes actually got here." she quips.

I clear my throat, and a Peackekeeper comes and stands behind her.

"I mean, my apologies, Mr. President, sir."

I smile. "Much better, Silke."

She looks down, her cheeks flaming, even though her skin is blue now. My god that was a good decision.

"Now, if any of the rest of you are wondering why this meeting has not progressed, we have another guest coming. Someone who also got a note."

Maryann blinks at me. "I thought only the ex-tributes got notes." she said quietly.

I smile at her, watching her expression carefully.

"Someone else got a note, Maryann. No need to be curious, you'll find out soon enough."

She settles into her chair, looking uncomfortable, and for a few moments, everything passes in complete silence.

Then the door opens, and a Peacekeeper walks in, his face plate a different color then everyone else's.

Or should I say, the tribute that_ looks_ like a Peacekeeper.

Micheal takes off his helmet, his red hair and green eyes catching the light.

Maryann jumps out of her seat. "Michael!" she exclaims, and runs over to him, latching on to him before I can get anyone to get her back into her seat.

"Maryann!" Michael replies, hugging her so tight I wonder if it hurts the two of them.

Then they're hugging and kissing and making up, and I start feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

That needs to be fixed. I can't have people thinking I've lost control over my own operations here.

"Ahem." I say, and the two Deluna siblings...couple...whatever they are, stop embracing each other and separate.

"We are trying to have a formal production meeting, if you don't mind."

Maryann blushes and takes Michael's hand, walking back to her seat and sitting, Michael sitting down next to her. I'm sure they're both still holding hands.

"Now, back to business. All of you must again tell me you are willing to commence with my plans, before we begin."

Silke groans and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we agree and all that, can we get back to the plan?"

Miklisho takes her hand for a second, in a friendly way, but I see her eyes widen in want of him. He even smiles at her.

"Silke, I think we might want to be patient with President Snow, don't you?"

Silke nods. "Um...yeah. Yes. I agree, Mr. President."

Miklisho lets go of her hand and goes back to holding Alice's.

"I agree too." he says.

Alice nods. "If he's in, I'm in."

Michael kissed Maryann, seeing her biting her lip in hesitation. "I agree." he says calmly.

"Um...well...what would we have to do?" Maryann asks.

"Maryann, it's not about what you'll have to do. It's that you're willing to do it because I ask." I respond.

She nods. "Um...well..."

Michael squeezes her hand. "I said yes, sweetheart." he smiles at her, and I can practically see her melting.

"Yeah. Um...ok. I agree." She mumbles.

I smirk. "Excellent. Now let's discuss our strategies."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luke POV-<span>**

Liz and I are sitting in practically complete silence, both of us just staring at Cato's intense stare. Liz knows how to match it, how to keep him from thinking she's some sort of freak, but I'm completely crumbling under his gaze.

I don't know how she does it. Just...sit there. Just...stare at him. I experimentally wave a hand in front of her face, just to see what will happen. Nothing. Positively nothing.

I smile a little. "Liz...? Um...can you tell your dad that you're alright so we can be married, angel?"

She blinks at me, then looks at her father. "Daddy..." she starts. "I'm fine, and if you don't like Luke, you should get over whatever it is that's making you not like him, because he is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She sighs, and I can see her gathering her thoughts. "My focus has increased, my social skills are improving, as in I don't hate the universe like you so frequently accuse me of, and not to mention the fact that I'll marry him whether you approve or not, because by Snow's order, Luke and I are going to be married."

I see Cato's gaze falter. "I just want to make sure you're making the right decision, princess. I mean, you are only 15 years old after all."

She nods. "I know. But I love Luke, and I want to marry him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done even half of the crazy things that I have done."

Cato smiles and wraps his arms around her. "I know, sweetie." then he turns his attention to me. "You better be good to my little girl, boy. Or I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do in this world."

I gulp the lump down in my throat, taking a moment to figure out what I am going to say to him. I mean, I can't just say what I have been saying. I need to come up with something. And if I take too long, he's going to think I'm a wimp that can't speak. And if there is one thing I do not need right now, it is my fiance's father thinking I'm a wimp.

"It will be the greatest honor in the entire world to be Liz's husband. And I promise, I will treat her with every respect, every courtesy, every romantic gesture and word I can possibly think of, and more. And I will treasure and cherish her forever."

Liz smiles at me, looking down, her cheeks flaming red, and Cato simply nods. "Alright. But I swear, if my little girl ever comes to me with even the smallest hint of something going wrong, I will kill you."

"Daddy, we're not going to have a perfect marriage." Liz counters.

"I understand that. I mean if he ever hurts you, or makes you feel unloved, or god forbid isn't loyal to you, I'm going to kill him."

Liz's eyes widen and she takes my hand.

"Yes sir." I say. "Those sound like impeccable terms."

Cato nods. "I'll leave you two alone. Be safe."

Liz smiles when he leaves the room. "I love you." she whispers, leaning in to rest her head on my shoulder.

I push her chin up and lean down, kissing her lips gently. "I love you more." I murmur.

She smiles, twisting a strand of hair around her finger and tucking it behind her ear, and I melt, just looking at her makes me dizzy.

"I missed you so much." I say, and I pull her into my lap. I notice she's only hooked up to one machine now, probably feeding her morphling to help her pain minimize.

"I missed you too...how was District 12?"

I laugh. "Exactly the way I left it, except one of my best friends is pregnant, and my other best friend did it, since the two of them are dating."

Liz nods, and I can see her trying to remember this. "Um...those two would be...Meredith and Scott?"

I shake my head. "No. Scott and Maya. Meredith is the only friend that's a girl."

Liz nods. "And is she dating someone?"

I smile. "Yes. She's dating Daniel, but I wouldn't expect you to know that. I didn't even know that until I got back home again."

She blinks, her eyebrows furrowing. "And...Austin's...?"

"Still a little bitter, I think, but otherwise fine. I volunteered for the Games, like you know, but he's the one that got Reaped, and he actually wanted to go, so he was upset."

She nods. "What? I thought people in your district don't like volunteering..."

I shrug. "Usually they don't, but Austin's dad just died, and he has a big family that could really use the money...so..."

Liz nods. "Oh, I get the picture. Not that I know what it's like to be scrounging for money, but I understand." she groans. "Oh my god, I sounded so snobby a second ago."

I kiss his nose. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it."

We sit there, just talking about anything and everything that's been going on. I'm overjoyed to hear that she's all better now, and that she'll be checked out of the hospital by the next day, and she's thrilled to hear that I want to start sending invitations tonight, and that all my friends and family said that they were excited to come and meet her.

I don't tell her about the cake, knowing it's better as a surprise than as something she already knows. She's going to love our wedding, I'm sure of it.

And I will too, because I'll be marrying the girl that I am so far in love with I can't think of anything else.

**Effie POV-**

I know Liz and Luke are in the hospital room talking together. I can hear their giggles, their hushed _I love you_'s and their lack of words, where I know their bent together, lips probably also pressed, kissing where words aren't needed. The two of them are so in love. I hate to ruin it.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I snap it open, seeing a text message.

_Effie, ohmygod, turn on Channel 3. They're showing the dresses in 5 and I think I'm gonna die from excitement!_

I don't even pay attention to who the text is from, just go and gather up Cato and Peeta and Clove and Katniss and Haymitch, and then we're all walking into the hospital room, sounding louder than a herd of elephants.

Luckily, we caught Liz and Luke right in the middle of a kiss.

Clove snaps a picture. "I could make some money off this." she jokes, as Cato flicks on the TV.

I hear Valetta's voice, and a second later a picture of Liz pops up. It's obviously from before the Games, because she's wearing a sky blue dress I know was from her interviews.

Haymitch covers Luke's eyes as the first picture rolls up, Liz standing in the first dress, one hand on her hip, smiling, the other hand in the air, where a bubble rests on her fingertips.

"No, that better not be it. She'll look like a doll in a dress." Cato groans, tilting his head back.

"I like it." Katniss says. "Very...pretty." she starts laughing, Clove right along with her.

Liz is blushing, and Luke is smiling like an idiot, even though he can't see any of this.

Haymitch looks at me, blowing me a subtle kiss. I feel my own cheeks start to heat up.

The second picture comes with the second dress, this one involving Liz smirking into the camera, hands on her hips. She looks hardcore and sexy, and the dress is gorgeous. I can tell that's going to be one of the finalists in the picking.

It still boggles my mind Liz doesn't get to pick her own dress.

"I love it." Liz breathes.

"It is pretty." Clove agrees.

"I don't like it for you, Liz. Seems too...feminine." Cato pipes up.

The third dress makes Liz look like a slut, and I love the girl with all my heart. She's laying on the couch, covered in white feathers that are mixing with everything else, making her look like a feathery mess. Her smile is huge though, and I wonder how she managed to look so happy.

"Ew..." Liz groans.

"I like it." Haymitch mumbles, and Cato high fives him.

Clove slaps Cato until he grins it off and stops, and I stare at Haymitch with an expression of absolute confusion.

The fourth dress shot is Liz bent over the side of the couch. The dress is alright enough, but it just doesn't look right to me.

Clove and Liz share a disapproving look, and Cato and Peeta whisper something I can't hear.

Then the dreaded fifth dress comes. The one that was so small Liz was bleeding on the inside of her.

Liz covers herself with the blankets on the bed with a simple, "Don't make me look at that thing."

Everyone else is silent as the description is given, as we see Liz looking dreamily out the window.

And then the screen goes blank.

And then when it comes back, we see a picture of Liz in that second dress, the one she liked.

And I know she's going to be just fine.


	55. Question

_**Hey everybody! I just wanted to ask you a quick question, and tell you I will be getting a chapter up very soon. I just wanted to ask if the next chapter should be the wedding day, or if there should be a chapter before then, and the chapter after the next one would be the wedding, and the next one would be the one where everyone is getting their invitations. So...basically, should the wedding be the next chapter, or the chapter after that one? If you would kindly leave a review about what you want, I'd be happy as a squirrel(get the reference?). PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Love ya'll.**_

_**Delicious Love, Castellan**_

_**PS. Please please please join my rp forum for this story, and if you're interested, send me a PM, or review. Uh...thanks.**_


	56. Invitations

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I had midterms, and more homework then I probably ever had in my life. I know, horrid excuse. But that is what happened, and why I was not able to update this magical chapter for you sooner. **_

_**I guess that doesn't matter as much now, because I have a new chapter for all of you now, and to everyone who said that there should be a chapter before the wedding for everyone to be getting their invitations, you got your wish! I don't know how long this will end up being, and I doubt it's going to be the longest chapter, not by a long shot, but I hope for it to be at least 4000 words. We'll have to see how that works out, but if it isn't, it's still very worth it to read, and I think you will all at least find some value in it. The wedding chapter itself is going to be pretty long, probably around 10,000 words if I can make it there, 7,500 at the least, and that will probably take me a little while to write. Just so you know. I don't want anyone yelling at me because I didn't get the chapter up three days after this one. It's going to take some time. I'll try not to keep you all waiting for it too long, though.**_

_**Finally, I just wanted to remind everyone about the forum. It is a role-play for this story, and trust me; it's pretty fun to role-play as one of the characters from this story. Half the time stuff that happens there inspires me to write something in here, so you really could help shape the story. You can be as main as you want, or as minor, and there is no obligations really, meaning you won't get your characters taken away if you aren't on a certain amount, unless of course you're never on and there's no good reason for it. Anyway, if you want to be a part of that, pretty please, let me know in your review, or send me a PM. Or do both. I love knowing what you think of this story, and I also love getting PM's. PLEASE, SEND ME PM'S AND ASK QUESTIONS. I'd be happy to spoil things if you're into that kind of thing. Ha ha. I know some of you like to know what's happening next.**_

_**Without any more note, here is the chapter. PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Liz POV-<span>**

"Luke, where are the envelopes?" I ask.

Luke appears out of the bathroom. "Um….right in front of you, sweetheart." He laughs.

I chuckle. "Thanks. I was looking for them. Now I can address these things."

Luke leans down, his hands on my knees, knocking the neatly arranged stack of invitations out of my lap. His lips press into mine gently.

I tilt my head up to give him better access, and he bites on my bottom lip, and a low moan comes from me. It's almost shameful, but I don't mind very much.

"Have I told you how much I adore you?" Luke asks against my mouth.

"Yes. But you can tell me again if you want." I respond.

Luke smiles. "How about we send our invitations out first, Lizzie?"

I nod. "Fine," I drawl. "But afterward…?"

He grins. "We can practice our skills for our honeymoon."

I smile. "That sounds perfect."

Luke sits down on the bed in front of me. I should probably mention that I'm on my last night in the hospital. In less than 24 hours, I'll be out of here and on my way to District 2, for the brief few days before I have to come right back here. Well, not just me. Luke, my parents, Katniss and Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and the members of Team Victory, along with Luke's friends Scott, Austin, Daniel, Meredith, and Maya will be there as well. I'm actually very excited about the wedding, even though it's somewhat forced, and I am beyond nervous about it as well as being excited. I am making sure to surround myself with people that are going to help me get through this alright. Not that I think I won't get out alright.

The members of Team Victory will be some of Luke's groomsmen, along with my father, and Peeta, Daniel, Austin, and Scott will be his best man. Maya and Meredith will be two of my bridesmaids, and Tina will be my maid of honor. Katniss and my mom have a part as well.

Haymitch and Effie were going to be included in the service, but Haymitch said he'd probably be getting drunk the night before our wedding, and that would mean a hangover, and not a very good groomsmen. Effie said she'd rather just watch the service then be included in it, and that's understandable. She'll probably be the one to burst into tears anyway. Both of them promised to be there though, so that's fine with me.

"OK, who's are we going to do first?" Luke asks, picking up the invitations from all over the bed and putting them back into the neat stack. Luckily, it didn't get too mixed up.

I smile and hold up my list of people that we invited.

_**A few days later….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nick POV-<strong>

My name is Pumpernickel Mellark. Most people in District 12 know me as one of the baker's sons, or as one of Peeta Mellark's brother. Lately though, people have been recognizing me as one of the uncles of Luke Mellark, one of the Victors of this past years Hunger Games. I'm super proud of him for it.

I figured I'd let you all know that, considering I have no idea if you know who I am.

My brother Ryen and I are making cake. More specifically, we are making a cake for Luke and Liz's wedding. He told me about how his fiancé Liz didn't want to be a traditional bride with a white dress, and wanted a black dress but wasn't allowed to….and my heart broke for that girl. I was so excited when Luke asked my dad, Ryen, and I to make the cake for their wedding, because we are family after all, and I really want to make the wedding as special as I can. Luke and Liz deserve to have a happily ever after wedding.

"Nick! Ryen!" I hear from outside the kitchen.

Ryen and my dad stop working, and all three of us go out to the front, where my mom is standing with Ryen's wife, Francesca, both of them smiling.

"What's going on?" Ryen asks, immediately going to his wife's side.

"I got something in the mail that I think all of you would find some interest in." She smiles like what she has received is the most wonderful thing in the world.

"What is it, Franny?" Ryen replies, one thin eyebrow quirking upwards.

"An invitation from Luke Mellark and Elizabeth Hirsch." She answers, holding up a crème colored card with blue trim, elegant script I know didn't come from Luke's hand covering the surface.

_To whom this invitation is addressed, your presence is requested for the union of the Victors Luke Mellark and Elizabeth Hirsch. One week from the first of this month, be at the president's mansion. We encourage your presence for this lovely event._

I know those words would never come of Luke's mouth, and I doubt they would be Liz's words either.

"There's one addressed to you as well, Nick." Ryen says.

"And one for you too, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." Franny adds.

I take my letter, holding it like it is a paper telling me someone I care about has died.

"What's wrong, Pumpernickel?" my father asks.

I shake my head, biting my tongue. "We need to have things ready to transport to the Capitol in three days." I manage to say. "The wedding is in four."

My mother nods. "Get out of here and get back to the kitchen."

I watch Ryen kiss Francesca, hear him murmur the words, "Tell the kids I'll be home late, but I'll still read them a story when I get home." and then I have to go back into the kitchen, because I'm worried too much about if Luke's marriage will be happy like that when everything, even their invitations, were not decided on by either of the people getting married.

"Nick, what has gotten into you?" My dad asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine, dad. Just worried about Luke, that's all."

Ryen looks up. "You shouldn't be. Luke is going to be just fine. He has Liz."

I blink. "He isn't controlling the wedding…..those invitations were obviously made by Snow's people."

Ryen nods. "But at least he'll be married to a woman he loves. There is no greater joy then that."

I nod. "They're so young, Rye." I pause, thinking about what I hope my nephew's wedding will be like. "They don't understand how much they should be able to do but can't."

Ryen chuckles. "That is half of the fun….sacrificing everything, even your rights to choose things, is how you know you are in love. If you can let someone else make your decisions, in order to be with the one you love…..you are very much in love indeed."

He smiles. "Luke must really love her. And she must really love him as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Maya POV-<strong>

I hate being pregnant sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about having a baby, but throwing up all the time, the cramps, the cravings….I won't miss that. I could live without that part of it. Currently, I am 22 weeks pregnant, and I'm not anymore nervous about this baby being born than I was the day I found out. I am so excited it makes my head hurt sometimes. And Scott is such a dear about everything; it's not worth it to be nervous or scared. I know I'm going to be alright, because Scott is here to help me.

"Maya?" Scott asks, appearing at the perfect moment, as usual. I'm kneeling in front of the toilet, shaking a little bit, but not willing to cry over it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just fine, honey." I respond.

Scott smiles. "Good. Because we can't go to Luke and Liz's wedding if you aren't feeling well."

I'm up on my feet in seconds. "We got the invitation?"

Scott nods. "And you are a bridesmaid."

I squeal. "You're kidding! I've never even met Liz, why would she want me as a bridesmaid?"

Scott shrugs. "Not sure, maybe she just wanted to get to know you more….she asked Meredith to be a bridesmaid too. Probably because the two of you are two of Luke's best friends."

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "Luke asked me to be his best man." He says softly.

I can see how excited he is about that, even though he's trying really, really hard not to look excited about the whole thing. I know it means a lot to him that Luke wanted him to be his best man, and I know for a fact that he was worried Luke would pick someone else, though I think that's silly. I mean, Luke and Scott have been best friends forever, like Meredith and I. Even I knew that he was going to be Luke's best man.

"Of course. You're his best friend. Who else would he ask, silly?" I reply, my voice coming out like a chirp.

He kisses my lips. "I'm just glad that he asked me to." He lays my head on his shoulder.

"Four days. We should start packing before we get too lazy."

**Clove POV-**

"Cato…..mhmmm…..Cato." I gasp, trying to move my lips off his so I can get a word in.

He pulls back. "Yes, angel?"

Angel might be the only nickname Cato has ever been able to call me without me wanting to injure, maim, or kill him. And it's stuck for as long as I can remember. Any other name would be downright offensive, and now that we're all back in District 2, there is no way I have to hold back anything. I'm back where people know me, and know what I do, and everyone is fine with it….or at least, nobody protests.

"More." I pant.

He pushes down by my shoulders, leaning over me instantly, his lips attacking my neck with vicious affection.

I moan. "Cato, I love you."

He smirks. "Naturally, babe."

I roll my eyes, smirking back at him. "You're such an ass."

His lips slow down against my skin, and then he's leaning over me, our noses touching.

"You know you love me." He whispers seductively.

I nod, propping myself up on my elbows and tilting my head up as his lips, ever so slowly, and ever so gently, come down to touch mine.

He works his way down to my neck, then to my shoulder. "Your clothes are in the way, Clover."

I smirk and flip over, pushing him down. "So are yours."

He chuckles. "What are you going to do about it, doll face?"

I smirk, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you kiss me again, and I'll make up my mind about what I want to do?"

He leans up into more of a sitting position, kissing me with all the wildness of a teenager, and yet all the tenderness of a man who's been married for years. We have a complex romance.

Cato's lips start moving down my neck, and I, knowing what he wants, start taking my shirt off.n He grins and kisses my shoulder.

"Hey, no fair!" I fake whine. "I'm taking layers off, and you're still fully clothed." I pout. "It's your turn to lay the hell down and let me pleasure you."

"Then pleasure away, babe." is his response.

I end up kissing down his body, flicking the buttons on his shirt open one by one. Well….not really. I get impatient and just rip his shirt off of him. He gives me an amused look as I kiss down his chest, his stomach, his perfect abs. The man is a god.

"I love you."Cato murmurs.

My lips stop working. "What?"

I haven't heard him say that to me for a while, or at least, I say it to him a lot more then he says it to me.

"I love you, Clove."

I blink. "And…..why do you love me, Cato?"

I might as well make him work for my response.

He bites his lip. "Because you're the most beautiful, deadly, manipulative, kind when it suits you, bitchy when it doesn't, perfect woman I have ever known and set my eyes upon. Because you stand up for what is right, and because you do what you're asked to when it works, but you are so, so stubborn and don't listen sometimes, and it's sexy. Because you stole my heart right out of my body the second we met. Because you keep to your own interests, and keep to others as well, and because you agreed to marry me. Because you mothered my daughter. And because you make me the happiest man alive, Clove."

I lean in, wearing no top, pressing my fingertips into his bare chest, warmer then my own, and I blink back happy tears.

"Why don't you talk to me like that all the time?" I manage to say.

"Angel, if I spoke like this all the time, it wouldn't be very special for you to hear, now would it?"

I shake my head. "No. It wouldn't be, I guess."

He smiles at me. "I'm not a horrible husband, am I?"

I shake my head. "No. Of course not, Cato. You're the most perfect husband I have ever had."

He squeezes my cheek, and I slap his hand away. "Um..I'm the only husband you've ever had." Cato is quick to remind me.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want to replace you with anyone." I reply.

We start making out like we're teenagers again.

I hear the door open, and seconds later, Luke and Liz walk in, and Cato and I separate ourselves, throwing the covers over our bare, topless selves.

Liz stares at us, wide-eyed. "Were you-?"

"No." Cato replies automatically.

"But you're-" She points to our discarded shirts on the floor.

"Uh huh." Cato laughs.

"Oh god, gross!" Liz exclaims, and leaves.

"Uh…hi there." Luke says, looking from the door to the floor and to our faces.

"Hello, Luke." I reply, trying to be nice.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cato asks.

Luke nods. "Here." He extends his hand, offering a piece of paper to Cato.

Cato reaches out and takes it, and the two of us stare at the paper, awestruck, poring over the invitation to our daughter's wedding.

"Oh wow…." I murmur, seeing the wording. "Who wrote this?"

Luke shrugs. "Snow's secretary, I think."

"I see…..are you excited about the wedding?" Cato asks, giving him a wary look. I know he's hoping Luke's getting cold feet and doesn't want to go through with the wedding.

He nods. "Very excited….um, I should go find my parents. I want to….uh….give them their invitation."

Poor boy. We're making him uncomfortable. Excellent.

I nod. "Go ahead. Your mom said she wanted to go practice some things in the training center. Your dad probably followed her there. Liz might have gone there as well. She goes there to escape us all the time."

He nods, and without another word, he leaves.

"Clove," Cato laughs. "You wicked, wicked woman. Take me, you insane bitch."

I smirk. "Happy to."

We have a very, very strange relationship.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katniss POV-<span>**

This district is so different from home. For one, weapons are everywhere practically, used a multitude of different ways. I swear, even the infants have them….ok, fine. Maybe not infants. But I have seen some pretty young kids holding small daggers. Children train with them here, hoping for glory and victory in the Hunger Games. Poor kids. They'll never understand anything else about being a kid, sadly. They train, and work, and train and work some more, in the very building I'm standing in now. My bow is raised, poised and pointed at one of the targets. I pull back, relaxing my fingers a little bit.

1…..

I love this training center. It's so quiet. Training hours don't start for a few more hours for today….how I got in, I'm not sure.

2…

Peeta is staring at me with a mixed expression of horror and admiration. I probably look like Clove right now…..oh my god, Clove probably trained here too. Oh the irony….I love this place, but hate her…god, irony is a bitch.

3…

I release my arrow, and it cleanly hits the center of the target. I feel my stress start to melt away.

"Katniss?" I hear, and turn around, seeing Liz. She looks so young. Not at all like a girl who is going to be getting married in a matter of days.

"Hello, Liz." I say, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I have a key….I got in….I needed to get away from home….my parents are going at it like teenagers, and…..it pretty much grossed me out and I had to leave."

I understand exactly how Liz must be feeling. Her parents never were able to hide their feelings for each other very well.

"Luke and I….walked in on them."

I know my eyes widened. "You did?"

She nods. "Yeah….they were just kissing, but they didn't have shirts on. I knew well enough to leave. I'm guessing Luke did too."

I chuckle. "I hope he did….you kids are….well, kids. You don't need to see that."

She smiles and sits down by a rack full of weapons. She looks around with a somewhat longing expression, but at the same time, she looks like this is a completely different world then the one she grew up in. In a way, that makes sense to me.

This might be the same place Liz had trained for the…I think Luke told me she's been here since she was 3…..so, at least 12 years, but she trained for the Games, and now that that goal is done and over, what does she have left? This place doesn't hold any value for her.

"I used to come here every weekend…..I'd finish training, hide in the equipment closet, wait for everyone else to leave, and then I'd stay and work for hours and hours longer…my parents had no idea where I was, as far as I know….."

She sighs. "Sad part is they never really cared. They were always busy being District 2's it couple. They were always busy being the Victors."

I sit down across from her. "You were incredible, Liz."

She smiles. "I killed barely anyone….my parents must have been cringing every time I let someone escape me."

I blink. "They loved every second of everything. I saw your sponsor account….it was going up so fast I couldn't read the numbers sometimes."

The thought seems to make her happy. "I worked so hard, Katniss…..and I just wanted my parents to notice me for once. Notice how well I was doing."

"They did," I reply. "They noticed all of it. And you were amazing. I don't understand how you did some of the things you did. Your mom did some things in our Games that still allude me today."

A twinkle appears in her eyes. "Like what?"

I laugh. "She did this flip, with a weapon in her hand, using no hands, or one hand, or something, and I don't get how she did it."

Liz jumps up gleefully. "I know how to do that!" she exclaims, smiling with pride in herself.

I look at Peeta. He gives me a look, and both of us look at Liz. "Toss me a knife?" she asks.

Peeta smiles and picks up a small knife, tossing it to her, blade facing her. She catches it on the handle easily.

She holds it in front of her, arm extended. One second she's upright, and the next, she's tossing her weight over, flipping, and she's upright again, looking just like she did before she flipped.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Peeta exclaims, unable to hide his shock.

"That was pretty impressive. When did you learn that?"

Liz purses her lips, looking deep in thought. "When I was about 9."

I applaud. "Wow. That seems pretty incredible."

Peeta and I are showering Liz with compliments, and she seems happy enough to take them, and I wonder how often her parents say things like that to her. I know I would hate to be Cato and Clove's daughter. My skills would never live up to the kind that Liz has, or that any child here has when they're learning how to be the trained assassins I had seen Cato and Clove be many a time.

"Oh…hey mom. Hey dad. Liz."

Luke comes in, grabbing Liz around the waist. She tilts her head up, and Luke kisses her softly. "Were you showing off again?"

Liz nods. "I might as well. Your mom was in question about something she'd seen my mom do. I was only enlightening her, darling." She laughs, and I can see the joy in her eyes. I see the same light in my son's eyes.

"I have something to give you." Luke says. "I think you two will be pleased."

He smiles, and he and Liz share a knowing look before he holds out an envelope. I can see it's addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark.

"Oh my god, did you finish?" Peeta asks.

"Finish what?" I ask, annoyed that everyone except me knows what's in the envelope.

I practically snatch it away, looking inside.

"Awwww. It's an invitation!" I say.

Luke nods. "It's official. Liz and I are getting married."

Peeta laughs. "As opposed to?"

Luke smirks. "We were getting married before. Now, we're getting married."

Liz smiled and takes his hand. "Everything permanent goes in writing."

_**Well, ladies and gentleman, there is the chapter! I am very proud of myself, and this is over 4000 words, so I am very thrilled. Please, review and let me know what you think, and I will happily answer any questions you send me in a PM. Please, please please, send me a PM if there is anything you want to know. Also, the next chapter will be the wedding, so if you would be interested in writing a wedding speech, send that to me over PM. I need speeches! Just let me know who's saying them, and if I like them, I'll put them in! Thanks for reading!**_


	57. I Do

_**I am so, so sorry that I have not updating in a while. I really didn't mean to make it be this long. If you read the last "chapter", you'll know I was very concerned that I was not going to have any readers based on some of the reviews I've been getting about how angry people were about me not having a chapter up. I hope that I still have all of you wonderful people here.**_

_**Just so you know, this chapter is going to be huge. You may or may not have to break it up into multiple sittings. Because it is going to be very, very, very long, and I am sorry if I cause any headaches, eye pain, or impatience. DO NOT SKIP TO THE END. Because you need to read all of this. It's all very important stuff.**_

_**Luke and Liz's wedding is finally here! I hope that you will all love it. You have to promise to review and tell me all about what you think. I need reviews this time, everybody! There's a lot that is able to be commented on, so you should have something to review about. I love reviews! The longer the better. Alright, and now I am done. So...enjoy the chapter. I know I loved writing it.**_

_**PS. Don't be afraid to PM me. If you want to tell me what you think in a PM AND a review, that is even better. I love opening my inbox and getting messages. Whether it's thoughts on the story, a question, a quick hello, or just some random thing like "cream cheese spider monkey bagels", I don't mind. PM me. And that last thing, involving the spider monkey and the bagels, would probably get a response like "butter toads and cream of wheat". Or something like that.**_

_**PPS. Happy belated birthday to one of my dedicated readers, **_srkcoolchick!

_**PP…PS. Check out these authors, because they are amazing:**_

**dhfiction**

**LetCrimsonFlow**

**Cashmere67**

**Luke POV-**

I don't know what's scarier- realizing that I am about to be broadcasted on live television to all of Panem on one of the most scary, nerve inducing days of my life-or realizing that today is that scary, nerve inducing day. I mean, I knew I would be getting married to Liz today. Obviously, we were going to get married. I just didn't realize the day would come around so fast. It's almost unreal. I don't know how I got so lucky to be allowed to marry someone as wonderful as Liz is. I don't even think I have the privilege to have met her. God, I love her. So much she's all I can think about.

I know that today is going to be magical. We sent our invitations, and our families and friends will be there. Hell, anyone in the Capitol that wants to come was invited. President Snow said that our wedding was to be televised and public, so anyone could come. Liz will be gorgeous, and I will hopefully look good in my tux, and we'll have fun. There'll be cake and speeches and dancing and bouquet throwing and tons of other wedding things.

It's almost normal.

Normal. I never thought Liz and I would ever have anything to do with the word. I mean...we're Victors of the Hunger Games. Our parents were famous before we were even born. We didn't exactly have the foundation to be normal. But here we are. Having a wedding. And the ceremony might be able to be passed along to the press, and the public, but the reception, and anything happening afterwards, that's for Liz and I and our guests only. Well...the afterwards part would be more private, obviously...it would be disgusting for people to be watching us.

Liz and I made the promise to make love on our honeymoon. That seemed like a pretty long time away to me. It seemed like a good plan. Little did either one of us know that we would be getting married so quickly. I mean...promising to be virgins until your honeymoon is a good idea...but I didn't know I'd be giving not only my status as a semi-single man, being single meaning not being completely and totally in a relationship that is closed, but also giving away my virginity so quickly.

I mean...not that I mind Liz being the one to take my virginity. I wouldn't want any other girl to. I just...it's so fast. Married and losing my virginity at 16. Liz is the same way, at age 15. That can't be easy for her to think about. I mean, I can't be the only one of the two of us that is completely and totally losing time thinking about that. I mean, what if I'm not good?

It doesn't matter if Liz is good, I know she will be. I just don't want to hurt her. I don't know what qualifies as being gentle, and what qualifies as not. I don't know anything having to do with sex, except that it makes girls pregnant if there isn't any protection and precautions taken before doing the deed.

I don't want to put Liz through any pain. If we had a choice, I would one hundred percent try not to get her pregnant. But sadly, I have to make the love of my life a mother at age 16. She'll be 16 when she has this baby. And I will cherish her, and love her, and be hers for the rest of time. But until that baby is born...I can't help but think I'll be guilty.

"Luke?" I hear my father ask, and I look up.

I've been standing in front of the mirror for 15 minutes now, just thinking, standing in my boxers. I'm so nervous I can barely think. I mean, what if today goes horribly wrong, and Liz doesn't say "I do" at the altar? I've seen it happen before. Or worse-what if she just doesn't show up and leaves me at the altar? She wouldn't do that to me, would she? No. Of course not. She would never do that to me. She loves me just as much as I love her. And we are never going to hurt each other or embarrass each other like that.

I turn to face my dad, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you alright, son?"

I nod. "I'm fine, dad. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just...you look nervous, bud."

I bite my lip a little. "I am nervous. But it's alright. It's a good kind of nervous."

My mom walks in, not even bothering to knock and make sure I'm wearing clothes first. "There are a lot of people out there." she said. "I don't even want to know how many people will be at the president's mansion."

I nod. "I'm sure there's a lot of people there."

My mom tilts her head. "Peeta, can you give us a second?"

My dad looks at her, confused.

"Peeta. Leave. Just go. You can come back in after a few minutes."

"Katniss, what-" He starts.

"Go see if your family is here." My mother says sternly, and that is the end of it. Once my mother says something, it's practically law. There's no going against my mom when she wants something.

My dad leaves the room, leaving my mom and I alone.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asks, not missing a beat.

I shake my head. "No. I'm just nervous. But I'll get over it. I want to marry Liz. And today I'm going to do it."

My mom nods. "It's alright if you're having second thoughts. If you don't want to do this, it's fine. You don't have to go through with it."

I just stare at her for a little while. "Mom...you're insane. I love Liz. I _want_ to marry her. And even if I didn't love her and want to marry her, President Snow is making us go through with it. We have to get married, even if we don't want to. And we have to make a baby, and Liz has to be pregnant, and have two kids within two years. And it's not fair and I'm scared and I'm worried I'm going to mess up my vows on live television in front of all of Panem and the people that came to see Liz and I get married."

My mom frowns. "I had the same thoughts. It was a lot easier to do once I got the idea in my head that I was going to be alright. That I was happy, and that it was going to make me feel happy to get married to your father. To watch my friend Clove get married to my friend and the man she loved, Cato. I didn't force myself into something I didn't want to do." Her expression turns to a smile, and she wraps an arm around my neck, steering me toward the edge of the bed in my hotel room.

"I forced my brain to react like the rest of me about it. I made myself confident."

I smile. "I want to be confident. I just want this wedding to be magical. Like you and dad and Clove and Cato always make it sound...well, mostly you and dad. Cato and Clove just talk about the sex afterwards as being the magical part...I just...well...I don't want Liz to want to leave me, ever. And I don't want to seem like a complete and total, stuttering, bumbling idiot up there. I don't want her to have to think that her fiance, and after today, husband, is a loser."

My mom smiles, her eyes laughing even though she isn't. "She's been dating you for a while now. If she thought you were a loser, you and she would not be at this point. I can promise that. She wouldn't have gone on a date with you, she wouldn't have gotten you to volunteer for the Hunger Games with her, she wouldn't have tried so hard to be the perfect little teenage girl, and she wouldn't have defied her parents and their wishes and dated a boy from District 12 if she didn't love you, honey."

I smile. "Really? You think so, mom?"

She nods. "She would have left your loser ass if you were a loser. But you're not a loser. And so she's just with your cute ass."

I can't help it. I start laughing, and suddenly my nerves are gone.

"Mom...did you really trick your brain into being confident like the rest of you?" I ask.

"No," she replies. "Your grandma made me laugh. Now let's go to the mansion so you can start getting all nice and handsome for your wedding."

I pull some old jeans on, and a t-shirt, knowing I won't be wearing them for too long at the mansion before getting changed into my tuxedo and my bow tie, and everything else that goes along with a wedding.

As I pull on my sneakers, I think about how beautiful I am sure Liz is going to be.

As I pull on a sweatshirt, I think about how wonderful it will be to see my friends, and how excited they're probably going to be, being in the Capitol, so different from District 12. _Is Meredith going to smirk and stare at the Peacekeepers, thinking of how she's going to be working with them in a few years?_ I wonder. _Is Maya going to jump up and down squealing in a black bridesmaid dress with a blue sash, talking a mile a minute about how pretty she feels?_ I ask myself. _Is Scott going to look me in the eye and ask when we are getting a stripper for my bachelor party?_ I think.

Probably. They're all going to be here, and I couldn't be happier. My family will be here. And my friends. And I couldn't be happier. I don't need to trick myself into being happy. I already am.

And my mom made me laugh.

I grab a piece of toast and munch on it as I head out the door with my parents. My parents are laughing, eyeing the bread in my hand.

I have no idea why.

My dad is walking on one side of me, my mom on the other.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" My dad asks.

I know for a fact he and my mom were talking about what to tell me if I said no last night.

"I'm sure." I reply, almost automatically.

They both nod, glancing at each other.

"You're my little baby...I just don't want you to have the kind of life I did, thinking I was going to be doomed because I was going to be a teen parent...I don't want you to look at yourself in 10 years, and look down at the little boy or girl running around, and look over to see the person you married is miserable, or that you are miserable, because you got rushed into doing this. Not that I was miserable, or am miserable, but that's an example of what could happen. I want you to be happy." My mom says.

I squeeze her hand. "I'm going to be fine, mom. And I'm going to make sure that I give Liz the best life I can possibly give her. So she will never, ever worry about her being doomed as a teen parent. We're going to make it look so good it'll turn respectable."

My dad squeezes my other hand. "No, Luke. You're never going to let her think she'll be doomed. That's what you have to do to have a really good marriage."

My mom nods her agreement. "That's what your daddy did. And look how happy we are now. Sixteen years together, and never an unfaithful or overly doubting moment."

My dad gives her a weird look, probably because she said overly doubting, but whatever might have made my dad question her is gone as my mom leans in and kisses him gently.

"I love you, bread boy." She says, trying to be inaudible, and failing.

"Love you too, girl on fire."

**Liz POV-**

My wedding day is starting off to be horrible.

"She's fifteen, Cato! There will be none of that!" My mother screams.

"Clove, it's a tradition!" My father counters.

"She's a teenager, Cato! She is not doing that!" My mom, being the rational one.

"It's a right of passage for couples!" My dad trying to create a defense and a reason for what he originally said.

"I am not letting that boy take anything off of her in front of people...it's bad enough that they are probably going to do things in private." My mom getting worried about me.

I hate it when they're like this.

I didn't get any sleep last night, being so nervous that my mom came in about six hours after I said I was going to sleep with a needle full of drugs to make me sleep. Oh yes. She is not above doing that. And I guess she knew that I was nervous enough that my thoughts would keep me awake, unable to sleep.

I know she cares, but I just can't think straight. I know I want to marry Luke, so what about this is making me so nervous? Being in front of people? I've done that so much it's boring. Messing up? I've practiced my vows so much they have become their own secret language on my lips. People approving? I really don't give a damn what people think. I just don't know what I am freaking out about so much. I can't put my finger on it.

"Liz, are you awake?" My mother asks gently, like she and my dad weren't just screaming their heads off at each other, and like I didn't hear them doing said screaming their heads off at each other.

I groan. "No."

My dad appears magically next to her. "Great. Now get the hell up, sleeping beauty. You have stuff to get to."

My mom clicks her tongue. "And holy shit, you have purple shadows under your eyes. Did you get sleep at all last night?"

I just about jump out of my skin, jumping up and running into the little bathroom attached to my room to look in the mirror. Suddenly, I'm alert. I can't have shadows under my eyes! Those are almost impossible to cover! I need to look perfect! Today is my wedding day, for god's sake!

My mother is a lying bitch. There are no shadows. My face looks just as perfect as it did last night, and I made sure it would look perfect, moisturizing and keeping my skin healthy and acne free for weeks, just so it would look like this now.

I hear snickering behind me and turn slowly, seeing my mother.

"You are such a girl." My dad laughs.

"Yeah, I am one. What's your excuse?" I retort.

My mom starts cracking up. "Ooh, feisty little girl! Careful there, bridezilla, or I will make sure your wedding dress ends up hot pink."

I wrinkle up my nose at her. "Ew. That's disgusting, mom. Don't even joke about that. That's...ew. Just, don't even go there."

She smirks. "Of course not, honey. I was just teasing. You know that, don't you?"

I nod. "I know, but I still am not in the mood for it. I'm nervous enough as it is, mom. I'm worried I'm not going to look good enough. Or be the girl Luke wants to marry. What if all of this was a mistake? What if he doesn't want to marry me?"

My mom puts her hand on my shoulder. "Then you're totally screwed. But I think you'll be fine. You'll get over it like I did, and deal with the fact that the man you wanted to marry is different then the man you're going to be married to. God knows your dad was different when he proposed then he was after we got married."

My dad belches at that moment. "I didn't have any reason to hold back and try to impress." he says.

My mom rolls her eyes. "You see? Men are disgusting, filthy animals. But we, as women, must love them anyway, because together, we make the world go around. And deep down, we love them, no matter how disgusting they are."

She smirks in my dad's general direction, and I wonder what my mom and dad were like as newlyweds. Were they nervous? Did they have doubts? Were they worried about messing everything up? Did they wonder how everything was going to turn out? Did they think that they weren't good enough, inadequate? Did they not know what to expect? Were they worried, and frightened? Or were they confident and snarky like they are now?

My dad comes over and wraps an arm around my mom's shoulders. "And men, as men, are disgusting by nature. But we only have random bursts of it in private. And we only trust those who are the most wonderful and sexy to be allowed to see it all, when in private. So remember, if Luke ever does something gross, it just means he loves you, and is allowing you to see into his inner, most manly depths. It's a beautiful thing."

I smile. "Thanks, daddy. I'm sure that's exactly the case." I look down, thinking about the wedding again. It, without fail, will never allow itself to be ignored for more then thirty seconds before it forces me to start thinking about it again. That is the bad part about this. I don't want to worry. I want to walk out, and look like the perfect bride to be. A vision, a symbol of womanly beauty and grace. Not that I care about looking beautiful in a dress I didn't even get to choose. I don't even care about it.

Alright, fine. That is a complete and total lie. The dress that was chosen was one of the only ones that I liked that didn't make me look cliche, or like a slut. Or hurt...god, I am glad that one dress wasn't chosen. The one that put me into the hospital. I just got out five days ago. And what a blissful five days those were. I mean, take out the worrying and the last minute wedding planning, and they were glorious.

I took for granted how wonderful it was not to be given injections with pain medications every day. And eating normal food. And seeing my friends. I missed all of that so much when I was in the hospital. And my friends were so happy to see me again when I got home. Good old District 2. Everybody loves everybody like a good, happy family.

And if you don't love someone, you hate them so much that the line between your hate and love is invisible, and you practically hate them so much you're putting effort into it, which is the same thing you do when you love someone.

"Liz! Liz!" I hear, and turn, seeing Xavier and Brent running toward me as I am walking to the room where I am getting ready with my prep team and everybody else, already wearing white button down shirts and black dress pants and shoes.

"Wow, girl. You look good. I love the wedding look you've got here." Xavier laughs.

I roll my eyes and flip him the bird. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood, rainbow. I'll ask this once, are you high?"

"Not as far as I know." Brent says.

I turn to him. "And is he going to be?"

Brent shakes his head.

"Good. Because if he gets high at my wedding, I swear, I will jam a stiletto into both of you. In the eye."

Brent nods. "Excellent to know. Thanks for sharing, bridezilla."

"Oh god, why is everyone calling me that today?" I ask.

Xavier shrugs. "It's easy and makes you annoyed. What other reasons do we need?"

I blink. "You shouldn't do that, man! I'm nervous and scared. I don't want to be called bridezilla!"

Brent hugs me. "Shhh. Honey, relax. Go in there. Be good. You're going to do great. OK? We have to go see Luke."

My eyes widen. "Don't tell him I'm freaking out." is my instant response.

Xavier smiles and hugs me. "We won't. Now go in there and get ready. OK? You are going to look hot, I can feel it in my balls."

Brent shoots him a look. "Your balls, honey?"

Xavier nods. "Yeah."

"Don't you mean your head?" Brent asks.

"No, I really don't. She's going to turn me on. And don't correct me, you sexy little man-wich." He leans down and kisses Brent gently.

"Awwwwwwwwww." I can't help it. The two of them are so amazing together. "Get a room, or get married by a hobo or play in traffic. Just walk away." I say. "I need to go, but I'm scared to leave you two."

Xavier pulls away. "The other Victory's are here too. We'll be fine. They're in with Luke."

I nod. "Alright, now leave. You need to leave first...or I'll be tempted to turn around and come back and talk to the two of you, my dear friends."

Brent frowns. "Honey, you're going to be fine. Relax. Don't worry. We're going to leave you alone, alright?"

My expression matches his, I'm sure. "Don't tell anybody I'm freaking out."

Xavier nods. "No, of course no-MRS HIRSCH!"

I smack him, but not before my mom comes out. "What? What's wrong?"

"Take your daughter into the room, please. I'm worried she's going to flee the premises." Xavier replies with a sticky sweet, I'm-sucking-up-to-your-famous-mother-who-I-think-i s-hot-and-has-nice-boobs smile.

My mom rolls her eyes. "Eyes up, boy." she smirks. "I'll take my daughter now. You boys just go off and don't do anything stupid. Or I will not hesitate to slice your limbs off."

Brent nods. "Yes, ma'am."

He takes Xavier's arm and drags him off, even though he's a lot smaller then his boyfriend.

I swear I can hear "She's so hot when she threatens to cut off our limbs.", but my mom takes me into the prep room before I can call down to them and tell Xavier to stop hitting on my mom.

Melody and my prep team are on me in seconds within getting in there.

"Oh my god, are you excited?" Melody asks.

"You're going to look so pretty!" Flo trills.

"And you're going to be so happy when you see your accessories. We picked them out ourselves!" Norlina concludes.

Vilnius pushes them all aside, and Argentina, Tari, and Algeria are right there, flanking him.

"Move out of the way, ladies. You obviously are not seeing that she is freaked out. Aren't you, Elizabeth?"

I can't help but nod. "I'm terrified." I admit.

Algeria and Argentina each take one of my arms and lead me over to a chair.

"Clove, you can go. We'll tell you when you and Cato can come in." Melody promises.

My mom nods and leaves.

Tari smiles. "Alright, sweetie. Clothes off."

I smirk. "How did I know? I knew this would happen."

Algeria shrugs. "We're stylists and prep teams for the Hunger Games. That's just how we go about doing things."

Argentina elbows her. "We have work to do, sister."

Algeria nods and the two of them start waxing. I wince and cringe and groan like I did the first time they did this. I haven't gotten any more used to their methods of working at the same time.

"You'll be thankful for this later." Flo says.

"Oh right. You don't want that boy touching you if you're all hairy." Tari continues.

A blush creeps to my cheeks before I can stop it.

"I'm worried about that part of it." I say quietly.

Vilnius chuckles. "Guys are easy to get along with. Just make sure you make lots of noise."

Argentina smacks him upside the head. "Vilnius! Oh my god!"

Vilnius smirks. "Honey, we all experiment. You mean to tell me you didn't experiment with anyone of your own gender?

Algeria looks down, and I start laughing. "Wow...incest. I would have never guessed."

"I was drunk." Argentina says, which might explain half the things she has ever said to me.

"Whatever." I say.

She starts pulling my hair up, and hard.

"Ow! Now what are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair." Algeria says. "I think." she adds. "God, that looks awful! Let me do the bun, Argentina. You work on her makeup."

Argentina comes around and I sit up a little bit straighter as Algeria works on apparently putting my hair in a sufficient bun and Argentina works on making my face look wedding ready.

Tari and Norlina are painting my nails white, to match my dress, but I see a black polish bottle right next to it. Maybe I'll have some black incorporated.

Like most other times, Vilnius and Melody are over, whispering in the corner.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask.

Vilnius looks up. "I'm trying to figure out what to do about something old."

Melody smiles. "You know that old wedding saying? Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue."

"I've heard of it," I respond. "In passing talk….wait, what do you have figured out for something new, borrowed, and blue?"

Norlina and Flo are smiling.

"We're going to make you look a tiny, tiny bit like a Capitolite. But it'll be really pretty." Norlina says.

"Are you saying looking like a Capitolite isn't pretty?" Flo quips. She always has to say something mean to or about Norlina. I don't think the two of them are ever going to get along.

"No…..o-of course not, Flo. I just…..Liz doesn't like looking like a Capitolite, right?"

I nod. "Very true. Thanks for remembering, Norlina."

She smiles, and the look on Flo's face is all I need to get the confidence as I see the little white gems that are going to be put on my eye, right above my eyelashes. I sit still as they glue each of them down, looking in the mirror when they're gone. They're gorgeous, with a silver white shadow lying underneath them. My eyelashes are quickly coated in black mascara so stunningly dark against the shadow that it works.

As all of the stylists and prep team members hover around me, fixing here, plucking there, wiping and dabbing around, I start to not worry so much. I start feeling like I'm not going to faint. Everything is perfect.

I hear a cough, a really subtle thing, and turn around and suddenly there's my mother, who's looking at me approvingly.

"You look beautiful." She says quietly, putting a hand on her hip. She's wearing a slender, somewhat slinky black dress, probably what the Capitol chose for my bridesmaids to wear. I didn't even pay attention after my dress was revealed; I was so happy that I wasn't going to be wearing something that would make me miserable, honestly.

"Do all the bridesmaids look as pretty as you do, mom?" I ask, smiling. I know my mom likes compliments like that.

She smirks back at me. "Naturally, because I am the sexiest woman on the planet, they do not look quite as good as me…..but I suppose they all look pretty decent. Just not as wonderful as you and me."

I nod. "Alright. Well, I think that sounds alright. I can live with that. How is everyone? Everyone getting along? No crazy fights yet? No shit I'm going to have to resolve later? No drama?"

I pray that she'll say there isn't. Drama is the last thing I need today.

She smiles, and I'm sure she's pondering ways to make me squirm just a tiny bit, freaking out just that little and tiny amount.

"Everyone is fine. Really excited about the wedding. Luke's friends are really nice. Especially that Maya girl. She's pregnant."

My mom, of course, would notice things like that. Not that a pregnant girl would go unnoticed to the rest of the world, but my mother notices that sort of thing above everything else. Most of the time she isn't mean about it, though, so I guess that it really isn't that big of a thing. Just…ranting about my mother, I guess.

"I'll be sure to talk to her about baby tips and stuff, then." What else am I supposed to say to that? I have no idea.

My mom steps up next to me, turning to look at our reflection in the full length mirror. I follow.

"You're so perfect, Liz. You're so beautiful. I love you so much, honey. I never want you to forget that. Not ever."

And I thought my mom was a mean, emotionless troll incapable of complimenting others. I see now that deep down, under all the façade and the act she puts on for everyone, she is just a woman that loves me very much. A woman who can say nice things about herself, but can also say really nice things about other people…and I realize that she's my mom.

Among being a Victor, and a wife, and a previous Career, and a District 2 native, and a teen mom…..she's _my _mom.

And I couldn't love her more.

"Mom…..I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

She frowns. "Honey, now is not the time to doubt that. You have to be ready to do this. There's no choice."

She holds me as I pretty much collapse into her arms, sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm so weak….I can't do it…..I-I'm not ready to be a wife." I whisper.

She nods. "I wasn't either, sweetie. No girl is ever ready at 15, I'm sure, unless they've known their entire lives that they are going to be somebody's wife at age 15, which most don't. But I got through it…..and Katniss got through it…..and…..and the two of us are happy. Look at the way your daddy and I are….we might tease each other, and threaten murder and bodily damage….but we love each other….so much that we made you…we made you before we were married, we loved each other so much."

She laughs a little there, and I can almost see the memories of my parents in the past forming behind her eyes. "And we always will love each other. Even though I wasn't ready to be a wife at 15, I got through it. And now I am a happy wife, and I feel stupid for ever doubting that I wouldn't be happy."

"Thank you for the story," I say. "But I don't think that's going to help me much. I don't just want to get through it…..and it isn't like I don't love Luke….I love him so much…..I'm just not ready to stand there, in front of all of these people, and pledge that I will always love him, no matter what. To pledge myself until I die…what if something changes? What if I don't want to be the girl I am now in 10 years? In 50? What if I look at myself in the mirror, holding a pregnancy test, and I think, 'I don't want to be this committed. I want to be a teenager.', mom. What if I just get fed up with it and want to quit?"

"Then you will deal with that when you get there. You let me know if you ever want that." A hint of a smile touches her lips. "Because I don't think you'll ever want to leave him. I don't think you'll ever be unhappy. I think that you are going to be a happy wife, and you're going to be an amazing one. You're never going to look at yourself and want to be less committed. You'll love Luke forever, and Luke will love you forever."

I nod, trying to make sense of her words. I'm sure she's right…..but god, I can't admit that to her. I can't stand her when she knows she's right sometimes. But that's something I can tolerate.

My mom grasps my shoulder's tightly, holding me at arm's length. "Darling, you have to be ready. Both of us know you're the stronger one between the two of you. If you aren't ready, he sure as hell isn't going to be. And we need that boy to be ready, Elizabeth, or you'll have the most awkward marriage in the world. And I didn't raise a girl to be awkward around her husband. Which means you need to be ready. So…make yourself ready. You have a little while."

I nod. "Fine, mom. I'll pretend I'm entirely, completely ready to be a wife before I'm even 16. And getting married in general. It's going to be super fun."

My mom pats my cheek a little too hard for my liking. "Ha ha. Yeah, shut up. You're way, way too perky right now. So…..I've changed my mind. Depress yourself a tiny, tiny smidge of a bit. Please. Just enough so I don't have to see you so damn perky. It's nauseating, even if you are my daughter."

I smile. "Relax, mom. I will stop being so perky if you keep yourself somewhat sober. And dad too. I don't want to have to drag your drunk asses home with me. I would prefer to have my honeymoon without having to worry about my dear, sweet, parents being impaired and in trouble."

My mom smirks. "I make no guarantees about your father, but I can keep myself alright enough so you won't get embarrassed by me."

I sit down in a chair. "That's just awesome, mom. I'm a bit worried about the vows. I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Those words are not only super true, you do have a reputation that you absolutely have to uphold, but they are also the words I have hoped you would say for a very long time. They're the words I told your father the night we….well, created you. In the Arena…..good times. Although then, they were a bit more teasing and a lot less serious. Yours better be serious."

Besides almost gagging, I'm pretty happy that I am more like my mother than I thought I was. And that's not something I can say every day.

In other words, I'm pleased.

"Be happy, Liz. At least you know you love Luke, and only him. Be thankful you fell in love with one guy."

I know that wasn't my mom. I turn around, and there's Katniss, wearing the same black dress my mom is wearing. Her hair is down for once, curly and free. She looks good.

"At 15, I didn't even know if it was Peeta that I wanted." She says. "I loved him, I knew…..but….well, you've seen Gale….he's Gale….and he was my best friend, and I thought I loved him as much as I loved Peeta. Maybe even more than that. And I got the same order from Snow you got….I was scared, and I hated the president, and hated the Capitol and hated everything about both, just like I do now, but less so…where was I? Oh right. And I didn't want to be tied down to Peeta if I really didn't love him as much as I thought. If I loved Gale more than Peeta. But I worked it out. I got myself straightened out…..and Peeta's the best man I could ever ask for. I wouldn't marry anyone else if I got the chance."

Her story brings a smile to my face. It makes me emotional. Both her story and my mom's did.

All I can mutter is "Ew. How the hell did you love Gale?"

My mom laughs and squeezes me around the shoulders. "Honey…..you didn't see Gale 15 years ago….he was hotter than Finnick Odair."

"Finnick? No…..well….yeah, probably. Finnick's older then us anyway, Clove." Katniss laughs.

It's weird seeing the two of them bond. Especially over discussing Finnick Odair's hotness over their husband.

"Hey, he's Finnick Odair. He's hotter than most people…..and I don't think Gale's hot at all." _**(A/N: I ADORE GALE! NOBODY HATE ME FOR THAT! Remember, Gale is like…..30, and Liz wouldn't find him hot. I do, though.)**_

"Oh, Liz. Let me tell you all about it." Katniss laughs.

And then she spirals off into a story only girl talk could produce.

**Luke POV-**

As of 15 minutes ago, I was ready for this wedding. I was excited, shocked even, at the actions I'm about to go through with. Now…I'm slightly angry to go along with it.

Let me explain.

Remember how Snow had a tribute army that kind of followed Liz and I everywhere, wherever we went? Ha ha. Of course you do. It's hard not to remember that. Especially because he still has that army. And he has to make Liz and I really worried about it all the time with who he brings back.

And who he brought back today might kill Liz. Possibly literally.

I was trying to tie my tie, and I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. I was thinking about my vows. I don't want to mess up, because that would suck.

"That's adorable. Little boy can't even tie his own neck tie. That's so sad."

I know I've heard that low, condescending voice before.

"Um…..Marcus?"

I turn slowly, hoping that I am not right.

Sadly, Marcus is standing behind me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Liz is mine, little boy. And she always will be."

I roll my eyes. "She's marrying me today, if you didn't notice yet. She's my girlfriend, and in a matter of hours, I'll have her as my wife."

I can't help the smirk that comes to my lips.

"Luke, you sure you want to do this?" he asks, with an airy, mocking tone, like he thinks I'm incapable of marrying Liz.

I look over at him. "Why the hell would I not? I love Liz. I'm going to marry her, whether you like it or not! I don't care if you love her too!"

He rolls his brown eyes at me. "You can never, ever be what she wants. Liz is a fiery, free woman! Do you really think she wants to marry you? Over me? The poor girl is probably being brainwashed by the pity she has for you. It's overpowering her judgment."

When Marcus died, he and Liz had a truce. But I know she didn't want to be with him. She doesn't want to marry him. She wants to marry me. Obviously. I mean, why else would she have said yes?

"Yeah. I really do. It's obvious for anyone who has a brain, Marcus. She's a smart girl. I mean, she chose me over you before. She's going to do it again today. And I know that tears you apart, not getting what you want for once."

I smirk at him, channeling my inner Cato. "But honestly, Marcus….I don't give a shit about who you are. She's mine now. And I'm hers."

He's only shocked for a moment before he regains his composure, but the damage was done. I still shocked him for a moment.

"Mark my words. I will steal Elizabeth Hirsch from you. And she'll be screaming my name every night. Your name will be gone from her mind soon enough, the filthy scum that it is."

I try to think of something smart to say.

"Well Marcus….good luck with that. At least I don't need her drunk and in pain to say my name." I step a bit closer to him. "Luke. And what's your name, you soulless, heartless, abusive, manipulative, boorish, uncoordinated, unloved, barbaric son of a bitch?"

I walk away really fast, before he has time to register all the insults I just called him all at once. I have no idea where that came from. I wish I could see what his face looks like as I walk out of there, but it works so much better when he doesn't have the ability to say something to me, so I can't wait for his reaction, or his response. Not that it would be easy for him to say something back to me right now after what I just said.

I, Luke Mellark, won against the guy from District 2. Me. The so called scum from District 12.

Liz would be proud.

**Liz POV-**

"What do you mean he's back?!" I yell.

My dad is sitting next to me, face in his hands.

"Snow brought him back. The same way he brought back Miklisho, Silke, Alice, Maryann, and Michael.

I nod. "Alright…..um…..I can handle that. I'll figure this out. I….I just can't let it get to me."

My dad holds me close, his nose inches away from mine. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod, but then I shake my head, sniffling. Wow. I've almost cried on both of my parents today. "I'm so nervous! What am I supposed to do, leave? I can't leave. But god, I've never been so nervous in my life. And then there's the new addition to Snow's tribute army…..damn damn damn damn damn. What am I going to do? I….I can't go through with this."

My dad frowns, taking my hand. "Sweetie, you can do anything. I know you, Lizzie. And this nervous, scared girl is not you."

I blink. "I don't know what is."

"I know, love. But you are amazing. You're going to be an amazing wife, and an amazing mother. You shouldn't let anyone get you down, sweetie. Because you're incredible. You're not a girl who can go down without a fight. Show that evil president that you are going to make him regret trying to force you into this marriage. Show him you _want_ to be in that marriage, and that you are _happy_ he's paying for the entire glamorous thing."

I smirk, and he smirks back, sharing a grand, father/daughter moment.

"You're the best dad in the world." I say.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I know. No need to remind me, honey. I've been the best dad ever for the past 13 years."

I raise an eyebrow. "And the first two years of my life?"

"I didn't know what the hell I was doing! Do I look like the perfect dad? I might be the _best_ dad, but I am definitely not the _perfect_ one."

"I understand, dad. You're awesome."

He takes my hands. "Let's get you down that aisle, shall we?"

I nod. "Let's go to church."

**Luke POV-**

"Dude, relax. You're fine. You're getting married today to a hot girl from District 2 that you are crazy about. You're fine. You're going to be awesome out there."

I'm with Scott, at the end of the aisle in the church, and in about 15 minutes, Liz is going to be walking down that aisle, standing right there across from me. I'll finally get to see her wedding dress. And see how beautiful she is. I'll remember today forever. Not because Marcus is back and I told him off….though that will be there as well. Not because my friends are all here…but that contributes…..but because Elizabeth Hirsch is becoming my wife for the rest of forever.

I couldn't be more happy if I tried.

Scott smiles. "Dude, this is epic. You're going to be a husband. I can't believe you're going to be a husband before me, man. That's so weird. Why you? You're so lucky!"

I chuckle. "It's not like it's going to be a perfect marriage. It's not at all like that. President Snow is making us do some pretty awful things…Liz has to be pregnant soon…"

He shrugs. "You get used to it. Maya was a bitch at first. Now she's back to normal. She's gotten used to it as much as I have. And that's something I can't really say is a downside."

I nod. "What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not able to be a good dad?"

Scott smirks. "Then at least you'll have me to ask for advice." He switches to smiling. "You know Maya and I are here for you. And Liz too. She's welcome to the baby mom advice Maya can give, and I'll help you like you're my brother. You know that though."

I know it's not the manly thing to do, but I hug my best friend tightly. "Thank you, man. I….I'm really happy you're here."

"Alright, alright, let go of me, man. I see Meredith peeking out the can only mean one thing." He says.

"Yeah. It's time for me to get married."

**Cato POV-**

I can't stand this. I adore my daughter, in every single way imaginable, but I can't stand seeing her so angelic. She's a vision of white, and I can't lie and say I'm just flattering her. She's a beautiful young woman, and she always has been, and now, as I look at her, I see everything that she is going to become. I can see her years from now, happy as ever because she's just seen her child walk for their first time on their own. Or in a decade, when Luke surprises her with some super sweet, romantic gesture to celebrate their 10 year anniversary. I just….I want her to be happy always. And I want her to be my little girl forever.

She can't quite be my little girl anymore when I'm walking her down the aisle and giving her hand away to the boy that is going to take her away from me. God, I hate that boy. And yet I love him, considering my daughter loves him so much. There's such a thin line between the two emotions that I can't quite be sure about it.

"Dad?" Liz asks. "Can you let go of my hand?"

We're standing in the back room, the only thing separating us from the crowd of people who came to the church being a big, mahogany door. I focus on the glistening of the wood to keep myself from crying.

"Yeah." I murmur, releasing her hand so slowly I can feel the sweat on my hand gradually not sticking to her non sweaty hand.

"Sorry abut that." I whisper. I hate myself for how weak and low my voice comes out.

Liz looks at me, her eyes wide, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Daddy…I know, and you know, that I'm going to end up alright. You know I'll be fine, don't you?"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I know that you are going to be amazingly fine, Lizzie," I sigh. "I just don't want to have to let you go."

"You won't," Liz whispers. "You just have to let Luke have some access too."

**Finnick POV-**

Oh weddings. God, I love weddings. They are the start of a new stage of life for two people. A man and a woman bonded together with two of the easiest words to say in the entire world. "I do", and suddenly there they are, husband and wife. Or husband and husband, or wife and wife for that matter. You can do whatever the hell you want here. You've got to love Panem.

I am really excited for Liz and Luke's wedding. I've met Liz, and I adore her parents to death, and I love Katniss and Peeta as well, even though I haven't met their son, and I'm just really happy to get to see their wedding. I even got an invitation so I didn't have to crash. I would have if I had to though.

It got me off work, too. So I got to bring Annie as my date, instead of some random Capitol woman, which made her super ecstatic. I suppose someone did their research, because my invitation was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Finnick Odair, and Annie was freaking out because she never gets invited to the parties I do, least of all under the same name as me. Our daughter Ariel was invited as well, but Annie and I figured we should leave her home tonight. We don't know how late we'll be out or what could happen after, so it's better to just be safe with our planning.

The wedding music starts and there are a number of girls in black dresses with blue sashes coming out. Some I recognize. Some I don't. But then again, there are too many girls in the world to recognize all of them. I see Clove, and Katniss, and Primrose (oh my god, she looks gorgeous! When is the last time I saw Primrose Everdeen?), as well as a few younger looking girls, probably Liz or Luke's friends. At the front of the procession is a girl with curly blonde hair, and her dress is different from the other dresses, being a little shorter, with different straps, and a pink sash. Liz's maid of honor, I'm guessing.

"Katniss was telling me that her name is Tina." Annie whispers in my ear, probably seeing my eyes go to her. I squeeze her hand, just in case she's having any doubts that I love her. Annie's fragile like that.

Looking up towards the front of the church, Luke has a number of groomsmen as well. I see Peeta, and some boys I'm pretty sure are Peeta's brothers, and there's that one guy just grinning like a fool, one hand on Luke's shoulder. I'll bet my secrets that is Luke's best friend. He looks young enough. And beside him, there are other teenage looking boys that are probably friends of Luke's or Liz's. There are 5 other guys all standing around smirking, and I figure those guys are most definitely from Liz's district. Boys from 12 don't smirk like that. They don't have too much to be smirking at there, with no offense to them. District 12 is a lovely place, in my opinion. Just…they are different then people in District 2.

Behind the bridesmaids, a little boy comes out, maybe…10 or 11 at the most, and he's carrying a small black velvet covered pillow, something faintly sparkling on it. The rings. He goes over to the boy that's got his hand on Luke's shoulder, hugging his legs, so I'm guessing their brothers.

Oh, god. That's so sweet. I remember my own wedding. It was the happiest day of my life, and I hope that Luke and Liz have the same happy day that Annie and I had. They seem like good enough kids, and with parents like theirs, they deserve their own independent happiness.

The lives they have aside from their parent's starts today. I wish them the best of luck. Having a marriage can be difficult when you're a grown adult. I can't imagine what they'll have to learn and figure out to be good at a marriage when they're teenagers.

**Cato POV-**

"Don't let me fall, dad." Liz whispers to me.

I turn and face her, my hands on her hips, looking into her eyes.

"Never. You're so beautiful, Liz." I respond.

"Now don't start crying on me."

I lift the veil carefully, being gentle so I don't ruin the elaborate…..whatever her stylists did to her hair, and settle her veil over her face, straightening it out on her shoulders and making sure it falls straight down her back, remembering when I was changing her diapers and fixing her shirt and making the princess tiara on her head straight, when she played princess. Now she is a princess, all by herself.

"Beautiful." I conclude.

"You are extravagant."

**Finnick POV-**

Suddenly, the music changes. I'm so locked in my own thoughts that Annie has to shove me so I'd remember to stand like everyone else.

Liz walks out, looking like an absolute vision on Cato's arm. Her veil hides her face, so I can't tell what she looks like under it, but the dress she's wearing looks so beautiful, sparkling as it catches the lights in the church. The veil is shorter in the front, lying on her shoulders delicately, and in the back it's down to the middle of her back.

"She looks amazing." Annie whispers.

"That dress….oh my god, who the hell knew the Capitol had taste in anything?" Enobaria pipes up from behind me.

"She looks hot as hell." Gloss comments.

"Gloss, shut up." Cashmere hisses.

Gloss smirks like the idiot he is. "Sorry. Oh my god, she's near Luke!" he whisper shouts, and suddenly we're all looking back up near the altar.

Cato takes Liz's hand and kisses it softly, then offers it to Luke, who takes her hand. Cato lifts the veil from his daughter's face, laying it back over her head, but the way it's worked, it's still possible to see her hair. It's like the bottom of the veil was pinned under the elaborate coils and curls and workings of her hair….which it probably was. God, I'm such a guy. I should just stop trying to understand things.

Now that I can see Liz's face, I can see that she is practically glowing. She looks incredible. The dress and the veil make her look like a swan. Graceful, majestic, and extremely lovely.

Annie leans her head on my shoulder as the ceremony begins.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between a young man and woman who wish to bond themselves together as one, for all time," the pastor starts.

"Is there anyone who has any objection to these two young people being married?"

My eyes immediately flicker to Cato and Clove. If anyone is going to have an objection to Liz and Luke's marriage, it'll be one of them.

Shockingly, neither one of them stands.

"If anyone has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor continues.

I'm still watching Cato and Clove.

"I do!" I hear, and turn, like half the church does.

**Marcus POV-**

I thought standing up and having an objection would be a good thing. I figured President Snow had a good reason for telling me to stand up in a church full of people and say I didn't approve of the marriage, and to make me make the wedding stop.

Little did I know every person in that church, including Liz and Luke, would be staring me down while glaring daggers.

"I…..I have an objection." I say, trying to keep myself brave.

"Boy, do not mess this up. Exactly like you practiced. Exactly like I told you."

I hear President Snow in my earpiece and know that I need to just go along with it. Just speak my heart, like I feel, and maybe I can delay this wedding.

"Elizabeth Hirsch deserves better then Luke Mellark. And since I was eight, I have intended to one day be that person that she deserves."

I can clearly see Clove, Cato, Peeta, and Katniss staring at me like I'm insane.

"Marcus, sit down." I see Enobaria, and my face instantly pales. Enobaria was one of my trainers.

"You have no right to be here, telling Luke that he doesn't deserve Liz." Xavier says, from next to Luke, up at the altar. Damn, I hate that asshole.

"They're old enough to make their own choices." Tina pipes up, from next to Liz. That whore.

"It's not your decision whether or not she gets married to Luke or you. It's her own decision. And she can marry whoever she likes."

This time, it's my mother speaking.

I didn't even know my mother was here in the Capitol, let alone that she was going to be at the wedding. And she wasn't supposed to know that I was alive either. But I suppose that everyone will know.

And then I remember that this wedding is live. On television. And I realize what a fool I am making of myself. I don't want to make a fool of myself on live television. That's not who Marcus Shay is. I refuse to be made a fool.

"Boy, don't mess this up." Snow hisses. "You have a job to do. Now do it."

I gulp, and finally just rip the earpiece out of my ear. I don't feel like listening to Snow talk to me anymore. Not until I get back to where all the other previous tributes are.

"I…..I'm sorry. I think my love for Liz blinded me when I was younger…..and it still blinds me now…..I shouldn't come in here and break up a wedding that is so clearly meant to be…Liz….Luke…I hope the two of you are very happy together…..if I can't be with you, Liz…then I'm glad you deem Luke a good enough man to be deserving of you."

I even smile a little, just to make it seem like I am truly happy, instead of ready to pound the hell out of Luke.

How dare he take my woman from me! I had her first! I had her before he even showed up in her life, and she wanted nothing to do with him! She wanted everything to do with me. She is mine. And she will always be mine.

Luke's an ass to believe that he could be anything else besides a boy toy. Not that Liz would play with him…..but in time, it will be like she will. She's going to love me so, so much. And I can't wait until she does.

I get up and leave the church before anyone else can say anything. I figure it's easier that way.

Snow's Peacekeepers are there to collect me, just like they were there to bring me to the church.

I don't even want to know what kind of punishment I am going to get for failing him….I just hope he won't kill me again.

I am ushered into a limo and told that I will need to speak to the president when I arrive back in the complex. This, I expected. I wouldn't expect to just get sent back to my room and welcomed back happily like if I had done what I was supposed to do. But I am still worried about the fact that I failed. President Snow is definitely not going to be happy about me failing. He gave me orders, and not only did I not succeed…..I defied him. I told everyone I was in love with Liz, which I am…..but I also told them how I was happy for them. How I was happy for them. Which I am not. And which President Snow is not. He wants Liz with Miklisho, which is even more disgusting then her being with Luke.

He's scum. He's nothing better than a drugged out, horrible rat, and I can't believe that President Snow wants her to be with him. Over Luke, which….alright, Luke is only like a level above him…..but above me….? It's downright detestable.

"Marcus." I hear, and turn around.

Alice comes toward me, hugging me, looking pitiful. She has one black eye, and her hair is red in some places. One of Snow's people must have gotten to her again. Poor girl. They want to get at Miklisho. I hope it worked. That boy needs to take better care of his girlfriend. Oh my god, I would be such a better boyfriend to her then he is.

"Alice, what are you doing? Why aren't you with Miklisho? Isn't it the time of the day when you're able to be with him?"

She nods, looking down. "But President Snow took it away. He says we can't see each other anymore." She starts crying.

I wrap my arms around her. "Shhh. Honey, don't cry. It's ok, it'll all be ok."

She shakes her head. "President Snow is going to kill him next week." She whispers.

"He says he needs to make an example of him…..he says someone isn't doing what they're supposed to, so he has to make an example and kill one of us. He's choosing to kill Miklisho. I'm so scared, Marcus. I'm so confused. We're all doing what we're supposed to. Why does President Snow want to kill Miklisho? Why does he want to make him an example? We're doing everything right. Everything is fine. We're all doing what he's asking us to do."

I gulp. "Yeah, Alice. It'll be alright…we're all going to be ok. Miklisho is going to be ok. We're all doing what we're supposed to be doing."

I can't tell her the truth right now. It would hurt her too badly.

**Katniss POV-**

I loved being in Liz's ceremony. It's been a few years since I've been a bridesmaid. Probably the last time was in my sister's wedding, when she got married to Gale's brother, Rory (now _that_ was an adorable wedding to be at). I missed it, somewhat. And there were lots of bridesmaids there. There was me, and Clove, and Luke's friends Meredith and Maya, and Prim, and the maid of honor was a girl named Tina, who Clove told me is one of Liz's best friends that's a girl.

I saw the groomsmen as well. There was Peeta and Cato, Scott, Austin, Daniel, Rory(the one married to my sister, in case you forgot; still in denial that my little sister is married), the members of the club Liz is in, I think they're called Team Victory, and Peeta's brothers Nick and Ryen. They were all adorable as usual in their tuxes. Peeta and I might need to…have a talk later.

"Luke, repeat after me." The pastor says.

I watch my little boy straighten up a little bit taller.

"I, Luke Mellark….." the pastor starts.

"I, Luke Mellark," Luke repeats.

"Take you, Elizabeth Hirsch, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"Take you, Elizabeth Hirsch, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold,"

"From this day forward..."

"From this day forward,"

"For better or for worse…"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer…"

"For richer or for poorer,

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Until death do us part…."

"Until death do us part." Luke finishes, smiling at Liz.

Liz smiles back at him as the pastor makes her say the same vows.

"Then now, by the power vested in me, by the great country of Panem, pronounce you, husband and wife."

Luke and Liz move a step closer to each other, holding hands.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Luke leans in and kisses Liz, and you can practically feel the passion from three rows back, from where I'm sitting.

Clove, shockingly, is in tears. Cato comes down from Luke's side of the aisle, holding her to him, smirking like a proud father. Peeta follows and comes over to me.

He takes my hand, and I offer him a tissue. He takes it, but neither one of us start crying. That will be later, when we're making our speeches.

I lean in and kiss him.

"Remember when that was us?" I whisper.

He nods. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He kisses me again.

I pull back, my nose touching Peeta's. Over his shoulder I see Cato and Clove kissing like they remember getting married too.

"Don't look now, but the Hirsch parents are getting it on." I laugh.

Peeta smiles and takes my cheek in his hand. "Why don't we take a page from their book for once?" he asks, kissing me again.

By then, Luke and Liz are heading up the aisle. Both of them are laughing, Liz looking at Cato and Clove, Luke looking at Peeta and I. They laugh, still holding hands, and I just look at my son, looking so happy to be married.

And the two of them were nervous.

They look anything but nervous now.

_**So, boys and girls, there is the chapter you have all so eagerly been waiting for. I'm sorry I didn't put the reception into this chapter. I figured that would make it longer than any of you wanted, and it would require a longer wait, and I didn't want to make any of you hate me anymore. Please, review, and let me know what you think. I love knowing what you think. Thanks for reading! **_


	58. A Lovely Reception

_**Well, hello there everybody. It's me again, as you know. I have a new chapter for you, and I think it is going to be a pretty awesome one at that. If you haven't been keeping up with this story, you might want to….get caught up. Because things are going to start getting insane from here on out, and I would hate for someone to miss something. Although if you ever need any information, or have questions, feel free to PM me. I would love to answer anything you need answering. So do not hesitate to ask me questions, comment, or say anything else in a review or a PM. Either option works for me. Just a request, if you read the chapter, pretty please with plum stew on top, REVIEW. I need reviews for which to live on this website. So….you know the drill.**_

_**Read. Review. Love. **_

_**As usual, I have my recommendations for stories that absolutely must be read. This time, it is these:**_

_**A Grimm Set of Games, by nightfuries**_

_**The 89**__**th**__** Annual Hunger Games, by Can'tBeatCandor**_

_**That is all.**_

**Haymitch POV-**

I hate weddings. Hate them so much I could make me vomit. The cheeriness and the positive attitude everywhere, the probable crying, the stifling awkwardness of the couple, the general sense of commitment to all of it. It's positively heart wrenching to watch two people give away such massive quantities of their free will at once. It's. So. Sickening.

I figure that wasn't what you wanted to hear, or what you were expecting. Most people think that weddings are the most wonderful thing in the world, but I'm not most people, and honestly, under certain circumstances, a wedding is a magical, lovely thing that I enjoy, but not when it's two Victors of the freaking Hunger Games, or two young people who aren't even adults yet, teenagers, like Liz and Luke.

It's never a good idea to get married so young, and not that the innocent little star crossed lovers have a choice in the matter even a bit, but it still is probably going to turn out horribly.

That marriage is probably going to be held together with sheer willpower, and the fact that they have to keep it going in order to keep their lives, and the lives of everyone else they know and care about. And even worse, their marriage will be torn over little things when neither of them knows what to do correctly, and will be patched up only by the fact that they will have a child that if both of theirs.

And I could not possibly feel more horrible for those poor little assholes.

Don't get me wrong, I adore both of them, and can tolerate their parents for the most part-besides Cato and Clove, at least, who I hate a bit-and get along with, but I cannot stand those kids sometimes. The way they look at each other with expressions that are so madly passionate that it makes the observer feel nauseous. Or maybe that is just a personal problem of mine.

I watch as Luke takes Liz's hand and walks down the aisle, gazing into his new wife's eyes like he's going to wake up from the elaborate dream that this marriage is in his lovesick little teenage boy mind, and I can see from where I'm standing, applauding and smiling like everyone else in the church, even though I mean barely any of it, that Liz is looking back at him with the brightest, most genuine smile I have seen on her face in a very long time.

I just hope this isn't going to come back and bite someone in the ass.

Or, if it does, it better be Snow.

**Cato POV-**

So it's official. My little girl is no longer single. She's married…to a Mellark. Sweet god, I can't even handle this right now. I love my daughter, and I'll support her no matter what, but I know she needs me right now, and she was somewhat forced into the marriage(shut up about how she wanted it, my 15 year old did **not **want to be married, I don't care what you say!), and I need to make this alright. I need to be there for her. I need her to be my little girl again, and I need for me to be her doting father that helps her.

Oh, who am I kidding? Liz is married now, and she doesn't need me to tie her shoes, or keep her clean, or be her shoulder to cry on. She has Luke for everything she needs now, and he has her for everything he needs. Hopefully he won't need too much from her. It would break my heart if Liz didn't need me for anything, or if she did everything for Luke and spent all her time on him instead of being with Clove and I.

It takes all of my reserve to allow Luke to swing his arm around my daughter's waist and squeeze her closer to him then she already was.

All I can do is watch her start her new life.

Clove takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes. Just getting used to the idea that our little girl is married and off to have her own children."

She sighs, her face looking just as sad as I'm sure mine does. "I know," she murmurs. "But she's going to be alright. Luke isn't going to do anything that is going to make her unhappy. She's very happy with him, Cato…and she's going to be alright."

The two of us exit the church, and I can't help it when my hand grazes down her spine and to the flouncy fabric of her dress.

"Cato!" she scolds in a fierce whisper.

I smirk at her. "Babe, you know everyone hooks up at weddings."

"Yes, but not the parent's of the bride! We leave that to the groom's parents. And people do hook up at weddings, but not out in public, Cato! They do that in the privacy of their own private hotel room, or something!"

"You're so adorable when you get worried, angel." I whisper into the soft crest of her neck.

I can feel her tense a bit under my lips as they graze her neck. Could it be that I've sent a shiver down her spine? Wow. Haven't done that in a while.

Her head turns, and after making sure there is nobody else in the parking lot, she straddles my waist, kissing me with a ferociousness only Clove can have as I move towards our car.

I think she forgot about the bride's parents not hooking up.

**Luke POV-**

"I love you." I murmur, my lips inches away from Liz's.

"I am so happy we're married." Liz whispers, wrapping her arms around my neck and moving into my lap. "I can't believe I was nervous."

"Me either. We're going to be fine, Liz. I love you, and I am going to always take care of you." My lips press into hers gently, and when I pull away, she smiles at me in the most perfect way. I can see how happy she is shining in her eyes.

"Luke, sweetheart, you have some lipstick on your mouth." She laughs, rubbing her thumb over the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, that's why you were smiling." I chuckle, pulling her closer, reveling in the crinkling sound of the underskirts of her dress as it moves and shifts.

"You look beautiful." I say, kissing her knuckles.

She smiles and blushes a bit.

"You look like a man I'm married to." She laughs.

"What a coincidence. You look like my wife."

The limo pulls up at the president's mansion, and the two of us get out, walking through the enormous garden toward the foyer.

And then our guests greet us. Family, friends, Victors I've only seen on TV but really want to meet. Anyone and everyone we probably sent invitations to is here, and more.

"Hey, it's the happy couple!" Scott exclaims, coming to my side. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and Tina goes to Liz's side, both of them smiling. Liz is blushing like crazy and fans her cheeks, grinning at everyone.

"Shall we go and mingle?" I ask her, and she nods. I take her hand and we start towards our parents. Cato and Clove embrace Liz in a hug, and without warning, not only are my mom and dad hugging me, but all of my uncles, and my aunt Prim.

"Congratulations, kiddo." Prim smiles and pushes her husband, my uncle Rory, away. The other uncles follow. "Yes, that's right, boys. It's my turn with Luke."

Nick chuckles. "Nice save, Prim. Taking him before we can ask him all the burning questions."

She smirks and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go talk to Liz. She looks like she could use some company besides her parents."

Looking over, Liz is standing with her parents, having no real other family. It makes me feel strange, knowing that I have so much family, and she has….well…nothing, besides parents.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to alert Liz that we're there, Gale swoops in, smirking, and tugs on her arm. She whips around with the readiness to hit someone, before she relaxes and realizes its Gale. Not that that fact makes a huge amount of difference.

"Liz, your dress is exquisite." He says, casting a playful smirk her way.

Liz rolls her eyes at him. "I know. And your tie is tied incorrectly." She steps around him and to me, kissing my lips.

"Liz, this is my aunt-" I start.

"I know who she is! Oh my gosh, Ms. Everdeen, it's so lovely to meet you." She says.

Prim smiles at her. "Thank you, dear. I am so glad to finally meet you as well. Please, call me Prim."

"Ok! Well, thank you so much for coming; I really am glad you could make it. Luke has told me a lot about you."

"Hopefully all good things."

"Oh, of course. I don't think anyone related to Luke could be bad."

"I'll be back," I say quickly. "Play nice, you two."

Liz smiles. "Of course."

Prim smiles as well, and the two of them continue on with their conversation.

I go off in search of something to drink, but a guy one of the Team Victory members interrupts me before I find it. I can't tell which one he is. I can never remember all of their names.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asks.

I chuckle. "I know you're a friend of Liz's, but I apologize, I cannot remember your name."

He smirks at me, flipping his red and black streaked hair out of his heavily outlined eyes. "My name is Spencer. I'm in the club with Liz."

I don't need to ask what club, since I know Liz is in Team Victory.

"Oh, Spencer. I'm sorry, there's just too many of you to keep track of." I laugh.

He sighs. "I know. Liz got us all confused for a while, but she's got it, and you're married to her, so if you're as smart as she seems to think you are, you should be able to pick it all up fairly quickly."

Why do I get the impression that he doesn't like me? No, that's silly. I shouldn't be saying something like that. I'm sure it isn't true, and I am all for keeping the drama and gossip out of life if it is at all possible. I shouldn't pass judgment on anything when I don't know it's true.

"Listen, bro. I don't think you're worthy of Liz, and that doesn't reflect the way the club feels, but listen up, and listen real well. You make Liz unhappy, even the tiniest bit, and you're going to have 5 highly trained, highly pissed off guys who will kick your ass so far in time, you'll have grey hair when we're done. You hear me?"

Holy crap. Those guys really care about Liz. I guess I knew that they did, but at the same time…this is insanity. I thought they were just a bunch of friends, but in reality, they are really dedicated to making sure Liz is alright.

"I would never make her unhappy if I could help it." I say back, scared of what will happen if I don't answer him back, and scared of what will happen when I do. God, Liz has some scary friends.

"Yeah, well, you might say that, but you never know. I mean, you say that now, but what if she starts getting on your nerves? Are you going to do something bad to her?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt her." I say. "Never."

He nods. "Alright, bro. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Because I'm serious, man. If you do anything that hurts her, we'll be on you worse than Cato will be. Trust me on that, my friend."

Worse than Cato….worse? That would be horrible. I know I'm never going to hurt Liz, but imagining what could happen to me if I were a different kind of guy is horrible. I'd be dead. And dead again. And then even more dead. And dead like ten more times after that. And that would just be the Victories and Cato. I'm sure Clove would hurt me as well…..and Tina…..and then my own friends would probably get ahold of me….it is a good thing that I'm not going to hurt Liz.

"I trust you." I manage, laughing. "So, enjoy the wedding?"

He nods. "I did, though I can't stand the fact that Liz is youngest than our youngest male member, and he doesn't even have a girlfriend yet. She's already married and getting ready to have a baby…that's pretty insane."

I frown. "If you wouldn't mind, I really would rather not talk about that fact right now…she's going to be pretty stressed out about that, and I'd rather not stress her out now, at our wedding. I want her to have all the joy that she can before we have to get back to the business side of all of this.

He nods. "Naturally. Alright, well, nice chatting with you. I should get back to the guys."

I watch as he goes back over to the Victories, taking his place between two of the taller of the two. I think their names are Justin and Xavier. I wonder if they always arrange themselves in order of authority, or age, and then I realize they probably do, because Liz stands near them, to Brent's right, right where she would be if they went from youngest to oldest.

I smile a bit to myself. She looks so completely in place with those guys. They have embraced her, and she has embraced them. They are her Scott, and her Maya, and her Meredith. And probably her Austin as well, her best friends, and worst frenemies. It's incredible to watch her as she flits between groups of people, smiling and smirking and saying the perfect thing to make them practically eat out of the palm of her hand, and absolutely love her to death.

I hope that as we develop ourselves that I'll be able to find such a tight fit like she has with people.

**Liz POV-**

This reception could not be going any better. I cannot even believe that this is happening. I'm married to the hottest, smartest, most wonderful man on Earth, and I'm here, in the president's mansion, celebrating it. And best of all, the people here love Luke and I, and want us to do well and succeed. Not a single person in here wants to do us any harm, they're not trying to manipulate us, and they aren't even trying to make us feel like we're stupid teenagers, like some people might.

I couldn't have asked for something better.

I'm currently surrounded by two tall, god-like blonde men who are Peeta's brothers, and do not look like they are old at all, and a man with the most glorious grey eyes that I can't put my finger on identifying. My mother once showed me a book of beyond ancient gods people called the Greeks worshipped. There was one, named Apollo, and another, Hermes. These men all resemble one of them.

"Luke is a very lucky boy." The tallest one says.

"Thank you," I respond. "I think I am a pretty lucky girl as well."

"Ooh, beautiful and humble, Ryen." The other blonde one says. He smiles brilliantly.

"I know, Nick. I said this. Didn't I say this?"

The other one, Ryen, nods. "You said it, yes. You did say that you thought she would be beautiful. Humble was not the other word you used. You said you thought she was going to be vi-"

Vicious….Violent…Vile…..Vivacious…I don't know what word these golden haired visions of perfection think of when they see me, but honestly, any of them work for me….besides maybe vile, but I could deal with that too, I'm sure. They're Luke's relatives, I can take anything from them.

"Alright, knowing where you're going, you two should just shut up and let me talk to her." The last, brown haired one, says. "I'm Rory. You might know my brother, Gale."

"As in….Hawthorne." I respond.

He nods. "Yes. My oldest brother."

I chuckle. "Oh, you poor man….I'm sorry. He and I….kind of…..we don't see eye to eye."

He smiles. "I know. He's told me about you two and you're….strange, relationship…did he really threaten to put up pictures of you in lingerie and then tell Luke and your parents you were a prostitute if you ratted on him for anything?"

I nod. "Sadly, yes, he was telling the truth about that one. But I'll bet he didn't tell you about what I said I would do to him if he hurt Luke or Peeta or Katniss, did he?"

He shakes his head. "No, he did not. You should tell me about that."

I launch into the story of me leaning over Gale in my room and him practically hitting on me right there in the house the first time I met him when he thought I wasn't myself like I've told the story millions of times. The entire time, Rory is cringing and laughing at all the right times to make me think he's interested in what I'm saying, so I just keep talking and telling the stories, and soon enough, I'm telling everything I can think of embarrassing about Gale, and in exchange, Rory gives me new information about him that he is _never_ going to live down for as long as he lives. He can threaten me all he likes for anything he wants. I have so much dirt on him now that we can have a lovely little war.

"Thank you," I conclude at the end. "It has been lovely to speak with you."

Prim comes over and takes Rory's arm, kissing him on the cheek. I realize that Katniss' sister is married to one of Gale's brothers. Oh, that must be so awkward, but I don't say anything about it, since it really isn't my place to talk about that sort of thing.

I walk over to the food tables, gasping as I see the glorious cake on the table in front of me, a gorgeous black and white tiered cake accented with pink mockingjay's that look exactly like the ring on my finger, and little plastic weapons that are sticking out of the cake every other tier or so, as well as the little figurines on top, the girl one wearing a sky blue dress, its hair up elaborately, even for a figurine, and the boy one wearing a tuxedo and sky blue bow tie, like what Luke and I were wearing for our interviews.

"It's beautiful." I whisper, and feel someone's arm around my waist. As I look up, I see it's Luke. "Did your family do this?" I ask.

He nods. "Do you like it?"

"I adore it." I breathe, covering my mouth with my hand because I am so worried I am going to cry with happiness.

"Oh, darling, don't cry. You'll ruin all of your pretty makeup."

I nod. "You're right. Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous, Luke. I didn't know a cake could be so beautiful."

He smiles and wraps me up in his arms. "You would be thoroughly surprised at what my family is able to do. We're pretty impressive with our baking skills."

"Are you able to bake like that?" I ask with a slightly teasing tone.

He kisses my cheek. "I know how to. I've never done it all on my own, but yes, I am able to do this if I had to recreate it. I'd have to take some pictures, of course, but I think that it would be pretty simple and easily-"

I silence him with a gentle kiss. "Shh. No more words. I'm too happy for words. No more words. I don't think I'll be able to handle them for a few minutes."

Gentle, soft music is playing in the background, and Luke smiles, wordlessly leading me into the center of the dance floor, where both sets of our parents are dancing together, as well as Maya and Scott, Prim and Rory, Gale and Madge, Meredith and a boy I have never met before that I am guessing is Daniel, Jason and Xavier, Tina and Brent, Finnick and Annie, Cashmere and Gloss(which doesn't seem too abnormal, since neither of them seem to have dates…..unless they are each other's dates….ok then…..) and Luke's uncle Nick, with his wife.

Today, Luke and I join the vast club of married people. And now, we're sharing our first dance as husband and wife.

Luke takes my hand, and I lay my head on his shoulder, relaxing in his embrace and wondering if everyone is staring at us. Probably. I mean, we are the newlyweds here.

"I love you." I faintly hear Luke whisper, and I tilt my head to look at him as we sway lightly to the music, both of us savoring the romance.

"I love you too." I can't even begin to explain how much the words feel good on my lips.

His hands go to my hips, pulling me closer as he leans down to kiss my lips. I close my eyes, savoring it for as long as this is going to last.

Someone clears their throat, and both Luke and I pull back at the same time.

It's my dad, standing there with an expression of half curiosity, half discomfort on his face. "May I cut in?"

Luke smiles, blushing a tiny bit. "Of course." He kisses my cheek and takes my hand, setting it in my dad's, and then walking off. My eyes automatically follow him.

My dad lightly taps my chin, getting me to look back at him. "I know. You don't want to let him out of your sight, you're so madly in love with him."

I nod. "Yes. That's exactly what it is." I laugh.

He smiles at me, settling his hand on my waist, taking my other, and the two of us are waltzing.

"How did you know that, dad?" I ask.

He smiles at me in the way that only people who have lived longer and experienced more than I have do. "Because that is exactly what I did every time your mother walked away, exactly what you did. My eyes followed her every move, memorizing every movement she made, as though I could forget them at any moment. Like I was going to be tested on it. I still do. And I can see that you do the exact same thing." He looks beyond me, back towards something behind me. "And I can see that Luke does the exact same thing. The two of you are really in love, aren't you?"

I nod. "You shouldn't doubt that, dad. I would have given him up a long time if I didn't love him as much as I do to get married. I loved him the day I met him, I love him now, and I will love him for the rest of forever, and numerous forever's after that."

He sniffles and lets go of me, standing there in front of me, looking into my eyes. A tear trickles down his cheek, and I reach out, wiping it away. "Oh daddy…please don't cry. Please don't be sad. I promise, I am still me, even though I'm married now. I'm still Liz. I'm just Liz…..married now."

He nods. "I know, honey. I know. I just…you're so grown up. And so mature, even though you're only 15. You're so intelligent, and smart, and beautiful, and clever for your age. I don't know what I would have said if someone asked me if I loved your mother at 15. I mean, I loved her, obviously…..but we didn't know each other in as much wonderfulness as you and Luke know each other, when we got married…I don't know if I would have said I love her so much I would have spent multiple forever's with her…..not at 15, at least. Now, I would. And I hope that your mother would say the same thing as well. But you…..you're just so much…..better, then I was at your age."

I smile at his pride in me. "I love knowing that you are so proud of me, daddy."

He nods. "Liz, why don't you go sit down with Luke? It's almost time to make speeches."

"Oh, it is?" I ask.

He nods, smirking and already back to his old ways.

"Oh yes. It is most definitely time for the speeches." He laughs, and offers me his arm. I take it, and he leads me over to the central table. The bridal party table. Why is it called the bridal party anyway? It hardly makes sense. I mean, there's a groom too…why is everyone in the wedding the bridal party? Why not the grooms….al…..party…..never mind. That was the strangest thing I have ever asked in my entire life. Oh my god, I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? People are getting up in front of me to talk, I shouldn't be nervous for this.

"Oh, Mrs. Mellark?" I hear, in a sickly sweet tone all too familiar to me.

I turn, and Snow smirks at me. "What a lovely reception."

I think I found my reason to be nervous.

**Snow POV-**

I smirk at Elizabeth's obvious discomfort in me being there.

"Oh…..hello, mister president." She says. "Thank you so much for lending us your beautiful home for our reception."

I smile at her, knowing she has probably mustered every ounce of resistance in her body to remain calm. But, even though that may very well be the case, I do adore to see her lose her cool. And I will make her lose that cool, here, in front of all of her guests.

"You're welcome, dear. Now, let's document this moment, shall we? I'm sure there is a photographer somewhere who can capture this."

She nods. "Of course, sir. You spared no expense on getting everything Luke and I might need."

I nod and place my hand on the small of her back, practically feeling the cringe as I do, and escort her over to the place where the same photographer that did her wedding shoot, Christopher Mane, I believe his name is, stands, camera poised.

I didn't even ask for Cato's consent to touch his daughter, which I am sure is driving him to insanity.

Like the protective father I know Cato it, he literally pries my hand off of Liz and takes my position, whispering something into her ear as the two of them get into position. Christopher starts snapping away, and Clove gets into the pictures, on Liz's other side. Then they get replaced in the spot by Luke, Katniss, and Peeta, and then suddenly, all of them are taking pictures together, laughing all the while and looking far too happy for my liking.

Oh, no no. I can't have them feeling so comfortable.

I give a glance at Christopher, expecting he knows what I mean, since I am the president after all, and he nods. "Mister President, would you like to get into the picture?"

I smile. "Why, of course I would."

I've got to have at least one picture that Luke and Liz can have framed in their new home together to know that they are always under my watch. Even at their own wedding. Their happiest day, and I am there to share it with them. And even better, they're in my house. Literally. There's no sneaking away to another room, because they'll feel awkward anywhere they go in this house. Oh, the perks of having absolute control over them all. Being president has its advantages.

Everyone rearranges themselves, so I am next to Elizabeth. She glares at me, and once I pat her back, she squeezes closer to Luke. She must have smelled the blood in my breath. I have to be even more cautious next time I do something…..unsavory. My god, it is fun to make Elizabeth Hirsch….oops, now she's a Mellark, the vicious vision, flinch in my presence. It's good to see that I can reduce her to nothingness like this. Over _nothing_. Imagine what I could do if I were trying.

After a few more pictures, I start to wonder what this would be like if Elizabeth was a boy, like she's supposed to be.

Then I catch Cato eyeing me suspiciously.

I clear my throat and mutter, "Hello, Cato. It was tragic that your daughter was in the hospital with health problems."

He nods, and goes to the photographer, who is now calling his name.

I look over the whole crowd, and immediately wish I was back torturing Marcus, instead of this, this wedding. It's stupid. All of it. A load of utter crap. But I am masked by the public.

"Thank you," I say, making sure to stand in the closest proximity to Elizabeth as I possibly can before it looks and seems sexual, because that is the last thing that I want, just so she can get a bit more uncomfortable, and thusly, her precious new husband can get just a tiny bit protective.

He pushes me back, just like I thought he would.

"Hey, don't touch her!" He exclaims.

I smirk. "My dear boy, I didn't lay a hand on her." I press my hand slowly into her shoulder. "Now….well, now I am."

He swings his arm like he's going to punch me, but his father steps in front of him. "Luke, stop it. Stop it." He hisses, and Luke goes back to being a good little obedient boy.

I smirk even more. "Thank you, Peeta, for controlling your boy. It would be a pity for him to get arrested on his wedding night. Wouldn't it?"

He nods. "I apologize, for my son, Snow."

I smirk. "I accept your apologies. Where is your lovely wife?"

I glance around the room, spotting the dear Mockingjay that completes the Mellark immediate family square, supporting an already tipsy Clove by the waist.

Poor woman. Her daughter is a Mellark. I'd be sorry too if I were her. Not that any of them know how much I truly hate them.

"I think it's time for me to say a few words, don't you think?" I ask Peeta.

He glances back at Luke, who looks back at him in a questioning way. Oh, he is so oblivious. It's endearing, and makes me feel even more vastly intelligent than I already know I am.

"Yes. I suppose we should take our seats." Peeta says, actually offering me a smile before going and taking his seat, his son and new daughter in law trailing behind him. Katniss comes from the other direction, both she and Cato holding Clove up as they make their way to their own seats.

And then I mount the stage.

Once I see Clove getting a little tipsy, I know it's the perfect time. The most opportune for me to accomplish what I want to tonight.

_Okay, Coriolanus, act humble, yet do the job,_ I think to myself.

So I walk up to the microphone and tap it. It makes a loud buzzing sound and people turn and applaud when they see me, as they should when their president is up in front of them. I fix my posture and glaze over the crowd, which quiets immediately. Showtime.

"Marriage. A fine example of power. Over yourself, and over others. Panem's official dictionary, and that of a great man called Webster, far before our time, states that matrimony is the social institution under which a man and woman establish their decision to live as husband and wife by legal commitments and religious ceremonies."

I stop to look at the crowd. Perfect; everyone is listening and the 'happy' couple is looking fairly confused, like they can't believe that I didn't start breathing fire or turning into a dragon. They won't know what hit them. Then I continue.

"But for these two lucky teenagers, marriage is not just a commitment that they enforced in our annual Hunger Games, but a way of life," I motion at Elizabeth and Luke, then look at the crowd, "And I could not simply see this couple and imagine them not married."

The crowd claps.

"And so Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, would you please accept my gift of hosting another reception, one extravagant, even for Capitolites?"

Elizabeth looks over at her mother, like I knew she would, seeking advice from someone who can make a good choice for her. I can see the redness on her cheeks to know that she is blushing with embarrassment, for once not knowing what to say.

"Hell yeah, do it!" Clove calls drunkenly, and Liz looks back at me, obviously not knowing just how horrible of a decision she is about to make.

"Of course." She calls.

"Oh, but thank you," I say, before smiling viciously. Elizabeth will wish she hadn't volunteered at the Games and messed with me...

They always wish they hadn't volunteered when I'm done with them. I mean…..isn't that how Liz and Luke came about?

And now history shall repeat itself, in so many ways. So many ways.

**Katniss POV-**

Damn Clove, and her drunken ways. She just set her daughter up for social suicide, and she doesn't even realize it. That is how stupidly; sloppily drunk she is right now. I take her champagne away and replace it with water quickly, so she can sober enough to make her speech later, and Cato catches my eye.

For a moment, I think he's going to be mad at me, but he only winks and goes back to admiring Liz and Luke, who sit happily together, oblivious to everything bad this wedding means.

I adore the way that Luke and Liz have taken the responsibility to take this big, obviously humiliating ceremony and event and turn it to their advantage, being happy, which I am sure Snow was not expecting at all.

I'm pretty sure not even Liz and Luke were expecting to be happy. But here they are, smiling and looking lovingly at each other with looks of such insane happiness that I begin to wonder when the last time I saw it on my son's face. Not any time recently, I'm sure.

I recognize that look well enough though-I had the same dumb look on my face the night Peeta and I were married….and every day after that for like a month. And so did Peeta. And so did Cato and Clove, even though the two of them both refuse to admit that they had stupid love struck looks on their faces, or even the fact that they loved each other that much at all.

I watch as Finnick comes over to our table, Annie slightly behind him, but for the most part, with him. That's an improvement. Usually Annie isn't so brave to be that close to everyone else. She's so shy, and it's so nice to see Annie and Finnick together.

Finnick kneels down in front of Liz. "I didn't get the memo that all the presents were supposed to be sent to your new house…..so….I present to you, the best wedding gift in the world." He makes a big show of putting a silver and white wrapped present in Liz's lap in an extremely flouncy fashion. Annie giggles behind him.

Luke smiles and looks at Liz. Liz looks back at him.

"Go on, you crazy kids," Finnick laughs. "Open it up. Together."

I watch, as well as everyone else does, as Luke and Liz open the package together, revealing a rectangular book. A photo album, to be more precise.

"Finnick…..it's beautiful." Liz says incredulously.

Finnick tilts his head, nodding towards Annie, who blushes.

Liz smiles brightly, and both she and Luke stand. Liz hugs Annie, thanking her while Luke shakes Finnick's hand, and then switches to hugging Finnick while Luke kisses Annie's hand.

Liz is also blushing. I knew she had a crush on Finnick! I mean…..even I have a crush on Finnick. It's impossible not to. Aww, that's cute. Celebrity crushes keep everything normal, I say. It's not weird for Liz to be married and have a crush on Finnick. I mean, heaven knows I've had a crush on the man for a while.

Luke's lips part to say something, but before he gets the chance to say whatever it is he wants, to, I hear noise like microphone feedback, and looking up, I see Haymitch, and figure it's time for speeches. This was my favorite part of our wedding. Anyone who wanted to get up and make a speech did, and it was the most lovely thing in the world, just to sit and listen with my new husband and mostly friends by my side. I'll always remember the speeches made at my wedding, and I hope Luke and Liz will remember there's.

Who am I kidding? They are going to remember them, because the speeches are going to be amazing. I mean, everyone amazing that I know is at this wedding, as well as Liz and Luke's closest friends.

I sit down beside Clove and listen, trying to figure out what I'm going to say when I get up there.

**Liz POV-**

"Well, isn't this sweet," Haymitch starts, and I can tell he is still half drunk, despite the fact that moments before, Effie handed him a pill that I'm sure made him sober. I also witnessed Effie's sparkly shoes almost getting covered in water. Ooh, she would have killed someone if they got messed up.

I listen as Haymitch continues. "I never thought my first victor's kids would win the Games and marry a tribute from two."

My parents glare in his general direction, and I pray there won't be a fight between then. Anything would be better than a fight. I refuse to let there be a fight at my wedding reception. That might fly at other people's functions, but I am not letting it happen here.

"And they are very much in love." People roll their eyes, and I wonder if they even know us at all. I mean, Luke and I are in love. There is no doubt about that. I look expectantly at Haymitch, wondering what words are going to come out of his mouth next.

He gulps, and then sighs. "Oh, for Christ's sake! Liz and Luke are two young newlyweds and here we are in awe, talking about them! We should be celebrating! Not wasting our time with intricate speeches about what it is like as friends or family of the couple! Now here's a toast to Liz and Luke, victors of the 88th Hunger Games!"

He grins and people applaud in polite amounts, and Effie goes up to escort him off stage, her heels clipping the ground.

Best wedding speech ever. If only that was the only one.

I watch as Enobaria takes the stage next, looking confident in that way she does where she just radiates amazingness with everything she does.

"This," she starts. "is the only party I will probably ever be allowed to attend in this house, since last time I spilled champagne all over the president's rug…..and curtains…..and the president….." she looks at Snow in a 'I regret nothing' sort of way, and he looks back at her with distaste. Everyone else chuckles.

"But god, am I glad to be here right now. People are going to be talking about this wedding for so freaking long. At least now I can brag about having been there." More laughter and some assorted sounds of agreement.

" Suck it, Cato, I told you I would be invited!" Oh my god, this woman is my hero.

"Get on with it, or you're going to be kicked out!" my dad exclaims, and my mom swats his arm.

"Alright, so, long story short, congratulations Liz and Luke! You two are adorable, and you better have some kids and make me the godmother."

She smiles as everyone, including Luke and I, smile and chuckle.

"Seriously, lovies. I taught Clove to use a knife. I'll find you." She sends a menacing look my way and I smirk, mouthing _I don't doubt it_ to her.

She comes off the stage, and my parents take her place. Both of them. At the same time. Oh my god, this is not going to end well.

"I remember when Liz was a baby," My dad starts, and I facepalm.

"Oh god." I murmur, and Luke rubs my back. "Come on, honey. My parents are going to do the same thing." He whispers in my ear.

"She was so small. Everything she did was so cute and sweet, and Clove and I…we couldn't stand to let her out of our sight, we loved her so much."

My mom nods. "Neither one of us knew what we were doing, but we made it work. We kept ourselves from going insane by watching our little girl make all the wonderful milestones we had heard about. All those hard things, changing diapers and staying up until the early hours of the morning waiting for her to fall asleep, smiling and talking to her with words that aren't even real, it all made sense, when we were watching her crawl, and walk, and say her first words. The good things we heard about had come, and we savored every part of it."

"Liz got to be older, as all kids do, and she started following in our footsteps with all the enthusiasm we expected her to. She was 3 and started training, and she loved it. We couldn't get her to stop playing with the weapons, because at that point, it was getting familiar with the weapons that we wanted her to do. She was a little tomboy, and we couldn't get her to wear a dress. We couldn't get her to let us put her hair in pigtails, and she wanted nothing to do with playing with dolls. She was never just a normal little girl.

My dad cuts in, "And that didn't change as she got older. She loved everything about the Hunger Games, and she tried to volunteer every year from 12 to 15. And at age 15…..this past Games…..she finally got her wish to go into the Arena most Victors associate with ruining something in them," he looks at Snow, muttering, "No offense" quickly, before continuing, "but Liz never thought of them that way. Because she had more to look forward to than eternal glory and wealth, and fame. She had a boy named Luke Mellark to get her through it all.

And I knew, from the moment she revealed their relationship in the Capitol, that she had found someone she wanted to be with, like I had found Clove…..and I look at the girl sitting in front of me, hand in hand with her new husband…..and I don't see a 15 year old girl. I see the baby that seemingly refused to wear diapers that were pink, like the lady at the hospital had said she would love…..I see the five year old that pinned the seven year old boy flat on his back, the same boy that would grow up to be her district partner in the Games…..I see the girl that refused to wear a dress and walked around with her hair in a messy, functional ponytail for practically her entire childhood…..I look at her today, and I see that brilliant white dress, and the makeup, and the hair pinned perfectly into place….and I see how much she's allowed to change about herself for her to be with Luke. I see everything she was, andeverything she is now that she has met him. And I could not be more proud of her. I couldn't be happier for her to be married to Luke, because I know that she's going to make an amazing wife." He smiles as people give him some appreciation.

"And Luke, my boy…..you treat her well, or I'll find a way to make you regret ever doing anything to make her unhappy."

I admit, my eyes are a bit teary, and that speech wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be. I squeeze Luke's hand, and he leans in, kissing my cheek.

Katniss and Peeta walk up next.

"That was a really wonderful speech." Peeta says. "I'm not sure that I can say something so emotional…but I can say that I know my son is a smart boy. I always knew that, from the time he was born. I know it even more now, though…because he's gotten himself married to a girl. He obviously did something right, because there was a girl who was wonderful enough to say yes to a marriage proposal…..and there was my son, who was smart enough to know how to make it work so that she would say yes. Now, I don't credit Luke for making everything work. Not by a longshot. But I know that he loves Liz, and adores everything she is, just like a husband should feel about his wife. I look at my son, and I see the kind gentleman that he is, and I think 'That can't be my son, he's too perfect'. Luke, you have been my perfect son for so long…and you always will be. But now it's time for you to be Liz's perfect husband…and I hope that you will have the longest, loveliest life with her that is possible, and more."

He coughs a bit, and I can see he's crying, and Katniss swings an arm around his shoulders. She looks like she's about to say something, but she's crying too, and both of them step off the stage.

Scott bounds up the steps. "Hey there people! I'm Scott, for all of you who don't know! Luke's my best friend, and man, I am so freaking happy for you! You're getting married to such an awesome woman, and I know you're going to be an awesome husband. I'll always be here for you, man, and I hope that you and Liz are going to be very, very happy. Make sure that you two enjoy your honeymoon, you hear? I mean, Liz is freaking hot! HOT, man! So enjoy her and all that sh-"

"Boy, get down!" My dad exclaims, chasing Scott off, and I'm laughing too hard to care that he's embarrassing me. I just am having so much fun.

Nobody makes a move to make a speech, so I get out of my chair, gathering my skirts up and going up the steps to make my own speech. _Oh god, please don't let me mess up._ I pray.

"Luke, you have made me the happiest girl in the entire world, and I am so happy that you are my husband. I adore you, with every fiber of my being, and I cannot believe that you even asked me to marry you. It was a blessing when you did, and I will remember that day, and every day we spend together for the rest of our lives, for as long as I live. And even then I think I'll still remember. I love you, and I always will." I blow Luke a kiss, smiling like a love-struck teenage girl, and I realize, that's alright, because I am one.

Luke comes bounding up the steps, taking my face between his hands and kissing me forcefully. He takes the microphone.

"Liz, that speech was as beautiful as you are, and I wish that I could come up with something as amazing. I…..well…..I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you in District 2…and every moment we had to sneak around, and hide, and pretend, it was all worth it to see this moment where we can be out, in public, married. I will never, ever be deserving of you, whether or not you agree, and I will love you until this planet ceases to exist, and beyond. It was a blessing for you to say yes to marrying me. You are my everything, and anything you want or need, I will be there with it. I love you, Liz, and I will, forever and always."

The two of us share a long, passionate kiss, and the world around us disappears as the two of us enter our own little world. The world of the loving, and the loved, and the newly married.

I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love Luke, and I don't want to love anyone else in my lifetime. I could know Luke forever, and never know him long enough. Forever won't be long enough for me, and death will not be the parting force. Nothing will. From this day on, I am his.

_**Alright, so let me apologize AGAIN AND AGAIN AND YET AGAIN for how long this chapter took, and I hope that you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please, please, pretty please, review, and let me know what you think so I can keep writing what you like. I would like to thank lola c. prior for helping me with some of the speeches and ideas for this chapter, and I thank all of you for being here. Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	59. First Impressions

**_Alright, so this is long, long, long overdue, and I would be happy as heck if I still had readers, but I totally get if you all just kind of disappeared. It has been months, and I am hoping this will be worth it for all of you, because I REALLY, REALLY LIKE WHAT I WROTE HERE! It's way, way special to me, because...well...you'll see. It's just something that has been long, long thought about, and needed very much. I hope you'll enjoy it. Alright, now I'm gone. See you in the after to those of you who are still reading, DELICIOUS LOVE TO ALL OF YOU from Luke, Liz, The Victories, and of course, me. Review if you have any comments to make, and of course, please leave me a review if you want your opinions heard for the future chapters._**

_**I love all of you, and I just want to quickly say that you all need to read(or check out the first chapter of) these stories.**_

_**The Other Foot by Better a Freak Than A Fake**_

_**To Marvel at Death(but only if you've read A Grimm Set of Games, if you haven't, start there instead) by Nightfuries**_

_**Hearing Things by Syeira-la**_

_**Those stories are amazing, and you need to read them like….NOWSAP! (ha ha, see what I did there? Ha ha….I'm not funny.)**_

**Liz POV-**

Luke smiles at me happily as we look around at all our guests, breaking away from the latest of the many perfect kisses we've ever shared.

Some smile at us like we're the most precious things on the planet, something I hate with my entire heart, but I'm too happy to even care as Luke escorts me off the stage and we go over to the food tables. He picks up a cake server.

"Shall we?" he asks, his eyes bright.

I nod and place my hand on it as well, and the two of us slice the first piece of the cake.

"I call dibs!" Enobaria calls, and I chuckle.

"No way, hand over the cake to me! I get the first piece!" Ryen replies, and everybody is laughing at that point.

"Hold up, hold up, I want the first piece!" My mother yells.

"Wow, if anyone is calling dibs on the first piece, it is me!" Nick yells. "I did most of the work on it, anyway."

"Yeah, if work includes sitting on your ass and watching us." Mr. Mellark pipes up, laughing, something I've never seen before.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows the bride and groom get the first piece." Peeta laughs.  
>"She's so shoving it in his face." I hear my mother murmur in my father's ear. I shake my head a little vigorously to dissuade her from that idea. Pshhh. Like I would shove a piece of cake into Luke's face…...no…...that wouldn't happen….not now at least. It's too pretty. I couldn't destroy any part of a cake that gorgeous. I'm feeling slightly guilty over just eating it.<p>

"Want some cake, Lizzy?" Luke asks, smiling charmingly, and instantly I'm done thinking about the gorgeous cake, and I'm thinking about the amazingly beautiful boy standing across from me.

I smile back. "As long as it's not going to end up all over me." I'm a bit wary that maybe my mother has now given him the idea to smash some cake in my face.

"No, silly. We eat cake. It just goes in your mouth, you pretty, little silly girl. I wouldn't dream of ruining your perfect….well…...everything."

I can't help but blush as I nod, opening my mouth.

He puts a bite of cake in my mouth, and I resist moaning. It's legitimately the most amazing tasting thing I have ever eaten in my entire life, being vanilla flavored, covered in sugary icing that is black as night, so sweet it should be a sin, and fluffy as a cloud…...probably. I don't really know how fluffy a cloud is. You would think scientists would have found a way to figure that out by now…..but then again…..clouds are water. They would probably melt away if you tried to touch one. People are stupid.

"This is so good!" I laugh.

"Um….duh. It was made by the best bakers in District 12!" Katniss chimes in, watching me with her arms wrapped around Peeta. Peeta's smiling at Luke and I like he knows the feeling, which I know he does.

"I'm glad you like it! But haven't you had one of the famous Mellark family cakes before, Liz?" Peeta replies.

I shake my head. "No. I've only been to the district a few times, and I've never been to the bakery."

"Well how about you all talk about that another time and plan a visit, and give me some damn cake!" Enobaria screeches.

"Oh, Enobaria! You have to wait your turn. It isn't nice to ask someone for their wedding cake until after they've-"

"Can it, Odair! I don't need your lecture, I just like cake a lot, and I'm starving my face off."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" My dad mutters, and with one look I've silenced the rest of his probable bashing. He's insulting my hero, here.

I smile and hand a piece to Enobaria, earning me a fang filled, shimmering smile. She takes a bite. "Damn, Mellarks! This is good!"

"Of course it is! It wouldn't be a Mellark cake if it wasn't amazing." Mrs. Mellark(Luke's grandma, not Katniss, just in case you weren't clear. I call Katniss by her name now) says with an almost annoyed tone.

Annie leans up, whispering something into Finnick's ear.

Finnick chuckles. "May I have a slice, Liz?"

"Of course, Finnick." I hand him a slice, and he hands it to Annie. "Annie wanted to make sure it was alright for her to eat your cake."

Luke smiles. "Of course it is. We've passed the time where there's any unacceptable cake eating."

"Here's some for you, Katniss." I say, handing her a plate, and Peeta.

"Um, hello, pass some to your own parents!" My mother exclaims in a teasing way. I smile and hand her one for her, and one for my dad.

"We would never forget about you, Mrs. Hirsch." Luke responds, ever so formal. It's adorable.

"Please! We're family now, Luke. You can call me Clove, just like you can call Cato by his first name."

Luke's cheeks turn pink. "Yes, ma'am."

The music that was previously playing comes to a slow until the noise filling the room is simply that of everyone talking. In a few minutes, even that comes to a bit of a stop.

"What do we do now?" I whisper in Luke's ear, standing on tiptoe, even in my virginal white heels, to reach.

He smiles, his eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't know…." he laughs,and the sound is like water in a fountain, tinkling and chirping with happiness.

I stare into his eyes, blocking out the noise of everyone talking. Everything can escape my focus at this moment, everything, anything, except Luke.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, let's clear the floor for our newly married couple, so they can have their first dance."

Well that lovely focus didn't last for very long. Dance? What? Oh god, we're screwed. The only dancing I've ever done is at my prom, really, and even that wasn't really dancing.

Luke smiles. "Well, darling, I believe there are people waiting on us to see us move awkwardly and look amused."

I smile. "Aww. You read my mind." I kiss his cheek, taking his hand and letting him lead me to the now clear dance floor.

He smirks. "Isn't that a requirement?"

I roll my eyes and resist hitting him upside the head for being a smartass. But that would be horrible. I mean, I just married him. I need to wait until I've been married for a little longer to do that.

I wrap my arms around Luke's neck, and he wraps his around my waist, because neither one of us knows how to really dance, and it's just really more special if we dance like this. And if I cry, it's easier to hide it if my face looking into Luke's eyes or burying my face in his shoulder then it is if I'm parading all around the floor with him and everyone can see us.

A song starts playing, and I feel a calmness come over me, like nobody is watching Luke and I.

But I know better than to think Luke and I are completely in our own world. There are tons of people watching us.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**

**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

**We're doing this right.**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

**Can we dance real slow?**

**Can I hold you real close?**

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me**

**We're doing this right**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**

**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**Every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**(And every heart in the room will melt)**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

I pull away, finding my eyes are misty and I don't even know how or when it happened. Obviously sometime while Luke and I were dancing, but I have no idea why I was crying. I mean, I'm so happy. I shouldn't be crying. I don't want to be. Vilnius and Melody and Tari and Argentina and Algeria and Octavia and Flo and Norlina made me look gorgeous, and it's all probably going to hell in a handbasket now that I've started the waterworks.

Luke leans down and kisses my lips. "Shh. No more tears." he whispers. "I'm never going to let anything hurt you. Not ever. I love you, Liz. I love you, I love holding you, I love kissing you, I love being with you. I love everything about you, involving you, or resembling you, and that is the most perfect feeling in the entire world."

That's what I love about Luke the most. He isn't afraid to share his sentimental side, and he doesn't hide any of his emotions. He leaves it all unwrapped for the world to see, for all it's glory. And that is something I've never been told was alright. But then again, Luke makes everything alright.

Luke leads me off the dance floor and over to a group of people all standing around Luke's grandparents. I see the blond men that are his uncles, and his aunt Prim, and his Everdeen grandma, and the woman standing by his uncle Nick is Francesca, his wife, and the two kids standing near her are Luke's cousin, Poppy and Samuel. Alright, I can do this. I can get through this. I walk over with Luke, and all the conversation stops.

"Everyone, this is Liz. Liz, everyone."

I laugh. "Ha ha. Well that narrows it down."

Prim smiles. "Hi there, Liz. I'm Prim, Luke's aunt."

"Oh, yes, of course. Luke has told me so much about you. And Katniss. And my parents." I laugh.

She chuckles. "Good things I hope."

"Oh, of course."

She flicks a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "Lovely reception. I'm really glad I could come."

"I'm glad you could come, as well. It's always wonderful to meet more of Luke's family."

She smiles for a moment, not saying a word.

"You're so different from your parents." She says after a moment.

I blink. "Oh...well….thank you."

She giggles. "You're welcome. Just….stay nice, alright? Luke is lucky to have you, and I hope you're going to stay just as sweet."

"Of course." I say, nodding as she gives me a quick hug.

"Back off, Rose!" I hear, and suddenly I am enveloped in a hug I know has to be both of the Mellark brothers. Dang…..Peeta's hugs are a lot more pleasant. And tolerable.

"Luke, dude, you didn't tell us how adorable she was!" Nick laughs, and Ryen instantly goes to ruffle up my hair.

I try and squirm away.

"Uncle Rye, Uncle Nick….you might want to let go of her. She's not much of a hug type."

Both of them release me, and it's like the pressure from the world has been lifted.

"Sorry, little lady. We're just excited, is all." Ryen laughs.

Nick nods. "Yeah. Not every day your favorite nephew gets married."

Ryen smirks. "He's your only nephew."

"It's easier then." Nick replies.

I smile. "Nice to meet you both," I laugh. "You did a really nice job on the cake. It was delicious."

"I know right. You don't have cakes like that back home, do you?" Ryen asks.

I shake my head.

"Alright, well, you be good to him, Liz. Keep him in line." Nick says, ruffling Luke's hair, and after both brother's giving me another squeezing hug, they're gone, replaced by Francesca and the kids.

"Hi there." the little girl, Poppy, says. "You're pretty. Like a princess."

I smile. "Thank you. You look very pretty too."

She giggles, playing with the skirt on her light blue dress.

"This is Poppy." Luke says, picking the little girl up. "Poppy, this is Liz. She's my wife now."

"I know. That's why she's wearing white." Poppy giggles.

"Luke, why are you married? Now you're going to forget us." Samuel chimes in, and Luke frowns, picking him up to.

"I could never forget about you, buddy."

With his arms full of toddlers, I see for the first time how happy I am going to be with Luke as my husband. I can tell he'll be a great dad.

Two girls, Maya and Meredith, come over, Maya practically dragging Meredith.

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" Maya squeals.

I smile. "Thank you, so do you. You look so stunning. You're glowing."

She blushes. "Oh, stop it." she looks from Luke to Meredith. "Meredith, say something."

Meredith blinks. "You look deadly amazing." she says, and I smirk, recognizing the compliment.

"Thank you. May your blade be sharp and gallant."

She practically starts flying, she looks so happy. "Thanks." she squeaks.

"May I have this dance?" I hear, and turn around.

Standing beside me is a tall guy, probably a few years older then me, with black hair, gelled back and neat looking, creamy skin, caramel brown eyes, and a sharp, angular face that looks shockingly good with his features. As an observation, of course. Ha. I can have observations about other guys besides my husband, just like he can observe about other girls. I don't get jealous like that.

"My name is Dylan Rodgers, I'm an associate of the president's." he says, and to my surprise, he bows a bit.

"Oh….." is all I can murmur, slightly confused, and now almost completely nauseated, knowing he's affiliated with Snow somehow. I take his hand anyway and allow him to lead me to the dance floor.

"Oh, yeah, don't even attempt to hide your disgust, that's mature." he mutters, and I toss him as icy a look as I can manage.

"I don't need this conversation right now, whatever it is."

"You have no idea at all what I am about to say."

"I know that I want nothing to do with Snow right now, so whatever he sent you over to say to me, I am not interested in hearing it. See you in 2 weeks, when I get back from my honeymoon, and actually want to deal with real life. Thank you, have a dreadful day."

He rolls his eyes.

"No, please, don't act like you're at a freaking wedding, for god's sake." I mutter, and he looks back at me, looking just as annoyed as I feel.

"My apologies. I figured now is as good a time as any to make you aware of the current conditions you're in."

"They're current for a reason, and I'm not blind. I think I can manage without you."

"I wanted to tell you about Snow's idea of what he wants for you and your precious husband." he snorts.

"Do you have something against my husband?" I ask.

"No, but when President Snow finishes molding him into his ideal boy toy, you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He doesn't answer me.

"Hello? You can't just say something like that and expect the other person to not wonder what in the name of sweet Caesar Flickerman you mean."

He still says nothing.

"Ughhh! I can't stand you!" I hiss, and turn around.

I start walking, and feel his hand on my shoulder a moment later.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He intends to have Luke turn into a cheating mess."

Pardon? I don't even know him, and he's spouting out the worst possible information you could ever spit out at a wedding reception at this exact moment? Does he want a fork to end up in his jugular? Because there are a lot of people here capable of stabbing a boy in the jugular with a metal weapon of death. Or a fork, if you still aren't understanding me.

God, I really want to stab him in the throat with a fork now! I swear, I was not going to do this before, and I hadn't even had the thought to do anything bad! This boy is freaking insane, bringing out all the bad and making me want to stab him. This is all his fault!

"Cheating mess? He's going to cheat on me?" He would never cheat on me. We love each other and respect each other too much for that.

"President Snow wants him to."

What a surprise! Snow wants us to break apart? That's a real shocker!

"He won't." There is no way he's ever going to be unloyal.

"I think he would, if he was being ordered to by the president of Panem."

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Ever." I insist.

"You obviously overestimate your husband's ability to resist a direct order from a man in President Snow's authority."

"You obviously underestimate our love."

**_Alright, here's the thing. I know I said I would do 5 chapters, or one giant one, but I CAN'T. There's just no way, and I can't wait any longer, and I needed to put this up, and I just…..GRR. I wanted you to be able to read this so you won't want to claw my eyes out anymore, but you know…maybe you still do. If so, oops, sorry. Didn't mean to upset you? For whatever you're mad about…awkward. Alright, so as usual, tell me what you thought, leave me a review, the LONGER THE BETTER, and I shall see you in the near…hopefully, future._**

**_PS. The song they were dancing to was All About Us by He Is We._**


	60. A Sweet and Sour Honeymoon

**_Ok, I know this is LONG, LONG overdue, so I'll make this quick. Thank you to those who are still sticking by me here, and even to those who are telling me this story is boring or dragging on, thanks for telling me anyway. Still writing. I need to finish this, because I have it planned out in my head, and I think it will be awesome. And then, at the end, you all can tell me to write(or not to write) the sequel I am planning. Also, a quick shout out to a new fan of mine who stayed up to unhuman hours of the morning to read all of this story, InLoveWithClatoLove. THANKS SO MUCH, YOU'RE AWESOME! That's all. Thank you. AND ON WITH THE STORY._**

**_Ooh, wait, PS. I know nothing about sex. So I made things really vague. Like, don't expect details. You're getting some before, and some after. And that's that. _**

**Liz POV-**

Luke and I are married, as you all know, so this part shouldn't shock you much.

We do what every other couple does.

We go up to a hotel room.

We take our shoes off.

We make out for an extensive amount of time.

We get out of our clothes.

And then we put on comfier clothes and watch horror movies.

HA! Not what you expected, I bet it.

I mean, neither one of us wanted to be Snow's little worker bees, and me, being the lovely human being I am, decided I just didn't feel like sleeping with Luke. At that moment. I mean, it'll come eventually. But for now, I'm not really doing much. What can I say? I'm a little bit of a rebel.

And I like to sit here in my sweat pants and a t-shirt eating pizza with my husband, making people think we're doing something naughty. It's so scandalous it isn't.

"Ooh, this isn't going to end well." Luke says, as the girl on screen starts heading towards the dark, and very clearly partially opened when she closed it a few moments ago, closet.

"Bet you a dollar she's going to get stabbed." he continues.

I raise an eyebrow. "Bet you a kiss she'll get stabbed so fakely that I could do it better."

"You stab better than everyone, though." Luke responds.

I shrug and we watch the girl die with the least realistic scream/stab/blood combo I have ever seen.

Luke starts laughing. "These old movies are hilarious." he said.

"Are you sure this is a horror movie?"

"Yeah...I think so."

I look at him. "Baby..." I start, taking his hand in mine. "I think I'm in the mood for something else...maybe...a romance?"

He smirks. "Oh...?"

I nod. "Mmmhmm. You choose." I laugh.

He replies by turning off the TV and dimming the lights. One second I'm laying there, perfectly innocent, and the next, Luke has no shirt.

Well this escalated quickly.

He's over me a moment later, and I run my hand down his neck, playing with his hair, smiling at him happily, pulling him down so our lips meet.

He tugs on my shirt a little, and obediently I take it off.

I didn't think unzipping pants would be so loud, but god, with just the two of us, awkward as two...well, as two virgins, we're both nervous and terrified, and about ready to explode because we don't know what to do, and everything we do is so damn loud!

Oh my god, I cannot be having a panic attack right now. No no no, this is not happening, not at all.

"Relax." Luke whispers in my ear. "It's alright. It's all alright. I'll...we'll do this together, ok?"

I nod, because that's the only thing that makes sense.

Luke takes off my pants with such glorious tenderness that I don't know how to describe it. So I won't. I just have no pants.

And then we have a lack of underwear, and I we fall headlong into something mature and intimate that I am not telling you about.

Afterwards, we lay there, both of us silent, me slightly less so because I start crying. Not because I'm sad. Not because Luke hurt me. But because I just lost my status in the magical club that is virginity. Not that I mind, as Luke is my husband. But it feels...different, not having it. Like there's something missing.

I never thought it would feel so strange to not have that one thing. It's one of the only thing we can control. And I guess Snow sort of took that away, too.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks, ever patient, and always concerned.

"Yes," I gasp. "I just...we're married. And we have no virginity..." I sit up. "And soon I'll be pregnant. And then...and then..." I can't even finish.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to him, letting me cry. I don't think he's ever seen me break down like this.

"Shhh. Shhh. I know. I know. And I know how scared you are. It's scary to be married. I know, I'm feeling that too. And I know how horrifying it was to...well...to do what we just did...and I know you don't want to be pregnant." he looks down, pausing. "I know you don't want to have a baby yet. I don't think there will ever be a time when I want something for you like that, when you don't want it. But I do want this-you to be happy. I want you to know that I am never going to let you go. And I am never going to make you do anything you don't want to."

He smiles and places a hand over my stomach. "When you're pregnant, I will be here for you. And I will never let you forget that I am here for you, every moment of every hour of every day." he smiles even more. "And there's a reason we use protection, love." he kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. "We're careful. Snow might have limits. But we don't have to make a baby tonight."

I nod. "We don't have to do anything tonight."

Luke smiles. "No, we don't." he says. "All we need to do is be together."

I fall asleep in his arms, and blissfully listen to the sound of his breathing as I wake up the next morning.

"I think we had company last night."

I sit up, and see that there is a white rose sitting on the nightstand, by Luke, and turning, I see there isn't a rose on my side, but a note.

"Snow." Luke and I both groan, and I open the note.

_ Mr. and Mrs. Mellark,_

_ Congratulations once again on your happy marriage. I was very happy to see that two young people such as yourselves are having such a lovely time already, and you two make a wonderful couple. Please accept my apologies for disturbing you on your honeymoon, but I needed to get along a message for you, inviting you to my home for dinner. Tonight would be a great time. A car will pick you up at 7. Wear something nice._

_ -President Snow_

"We don't even get an option!" I shout, outraged. "He can't expect us to just get up and leave and go to dinner tonight, it's our honeymoon for god's sake!"

Luke wraps me up in his arms again. I think this is going to end up being the calming mechanism forever, because I am loving this arrangement. "Liz, we're not going to have to do anything for the rest of our honeymoon. I promise. I will make sure of that. But...Snow is trying to be generous, maybe. If he's capable of being generous," he sighs. "But even if he isn't, it's free food, and we have to indulge him every once in a while, make him think he has us fooled and controlled."

I nod. "Well, yes, but he can't seriously want to make us come on our honeymoon, can he? We're supposed to be having the happiest few days of our lives, before all the business starts."

"I don't know what to expect from Snow anymore."

* * *

><p><strong><em>About 12 hours later...<em>**

**Luke POV**

"Liz?!" I yell, looking down at my pants in dismay. "I need help."

I don't feel good having to explain that there is something wrong with my pants, but I mean, when they're too tight, and aquamarine, that is something you need to fix. By you I mean me, not actually you, and I can't button them. That's my own situation to deal with, I won't burden you. God I hate being a man. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! OW! Now how am I going to do this? I know I'm not the fittest guy around, but I am not that overweight. And looking at the tag, they're a few too sizes too small. There's only one explanation-I am being sabotaged.

Liz peeks out from the bathroom. "Yes, dear?" the smile is on her lips for a mere moment before turning into a smirk.

I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't bother me.

I try sucking in and pulling, but I'm more worried it's just going to snap.

"Darling..." she says. "Are you alright?" she raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I can practically reach out and touch the awkwardness in this room.

"If the pants don't fit, don't wear them." she says, like that's the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you not think that I haven't considered that yet? Snow sent us both clothes, and I think we better do what he says."

Liz pouts. "No way. That landed me in the hospital last time."

I frown. "I don't want him to hurt us just because I decide to not wear a pair of stupid pants."

"You're adorable." she laughs, taking my hand and leading me over to the bed. "Alright, I'm going to teach you the only thing you ever need to know about tight pants." she pushes me to sit down.

"Lay down on your back." she instructs.

I stare at her for a moment before speaking. "Are you saying we should burn calories by...using the bed?"

She shakes her head. "No, no, of course not! No offense, but I'm not ready for more of that." she blinks a bit. "Just lay down on your back."

I humor her and do as she asks, lying down on my back, not exactly sure what she's doing.

Suddenly her fingers are closing around the two sides of the fabric. "Ok, suck in a tiny bit."

I do as she asks again, feeling like a fat boy, and without any explanation, my pants are suddenly able to button.

"What the heck? What sorcery are you responsible for?" I look at Liz like she might be a witch as I sit up. She shrugs. "It's the girls way of getting cute, but extremely tight, clothing on. Why do you think my parents let me wear what I want? If I can get it on my body, it clearly fits."

I kiss her lips. "Mmmhmm. Well, I will say, you are magical. Thank you for helping me."

She kisses me back. "I always will help you." she turns. "Now to see what Snow sent for me."

I change my shirt to a slightly lighter blue shirt, and I look a lot more like a Capitolite boy.

"Kill me! Kill me now! I can't deal with this right now, just kill me!" I hear, and as I turn, I see Liz holding a fluffy pink dress. And when I say fluffy, I'm talking like that girl from that movie with the mermaid...I don't remember what it was called. It was one of those oldies...I think the girl's name was Ariel...she had a pink dress on. Liz's dress looks like that, but with no sleeves, and more fluffy stuff underneath it.

I feel bad for my wife, but I'll admit, she'll look really pretty in it.

"Come on, Lizzy. Just put it on. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't!" She moans. "I'll look like...frilly."

I pull her close. "Please, Lizzy? Pwease...? Pwetty pwease? For me?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, throwing her dress onto the polished and clean hardwood floor. "Don't try that cute thing with me, Luke. I'm not falling for it."

I shrug. "Alright. Then I'll just try something else."

She looks like she's about to question me, but I pick her up off her feet and toss her over my shoulder. "I won't be cute anymore."

"Lukeeeeee!" she shouts. "Put me down! Put me down now!"

"Not happening until you agree to put on the dress."

"Why? It's just a stupid dress!"

"I won't let you get hurt just because you won't wear a stupid dress."

"Fine!" she squeals, and I set her down. "But don't make me do it myself." she sighs. "Pretty please."

I smile. "Alright, baby." I say, and she manages to get out of her pants and my t-shirt pretty easily. I mean, she does have the motivation of me wrapping my arms around her.

She's standing in front of me in a black bra and a pair of white boy short underwear, and I can't help but smile. Not because there's a lack of clothes. But because of how shy she looks. How comfortable she is, letting me see her like this.

I gather up all the material and slip it over her head, and even though she groans and makes it seem like the worst thing in the entire world, when she finally smooths the pink dress out, and adjusts her bra underneath it so the straps don't show, my Liz...looks like a beautiful princess.

"What?" she asks, blushing a slight shade of pink.

I can only smile at her, my jaw hurting from how big it is.

"Nothing." I say. "I think Snow just showed us some mercy."

I take her by the hips, gently twisting her around so she looks at the mirror.

She grimaces, like her reflection might just jump out and laugh at her for being such a girl, but then she opens her eyes and really looks, and I see the slight smile come to her lips.

"I look..."

I don't ever find out what the response is to her statement, because two Peacekeepers burst through the door, yanking Liz away from me and tearing out of the room to God knows where.

"Wait!" I yell, running after them. "Where are you taking her?"

"Just go to Snow's." One of them hisses.

"You'll soon see."

**_I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you all hate me. Hopefully I didn't. I know it took me forever to get this chapter up, but I hope that this will satisfy you, at least for a little while. I promise to try and get a new chapter up as soon as I can. As always, please leave your reviews, the longer the better. Thanks, guys! May the odds be ever in your favor. _**


	61. Long time, short time, any time my dear

_**Alright, this chapter has been a long time in the making, and I know I said it would go up sometime in June, but...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late, my computer legitimately deleted my manuscript that I had like...half of done. But it's alright, now it's here, and I am sure you are all going to adore it. And if not...well, you're going to have to tell me that, because I can't keep writing crap that you don't like. Make sure to review, and thank you**_** again**_** for staying with me. OOH, AND THE NEW TEASER FOR MOCKINGJAY WAS INCREDIBLE, WASN'T IT? Let me know in the reviews what you thought!**_

_**PS. To the reviewer who said it was "the writer's job to come up with the story," I could not agree more. I'm sorry, I was in a funk and I wanted to get myself back on track in a way that would make sense, and I literally forgot why a character existed. I asked for some audience participation to get that character back in, and now HE HAS A PURPOSE THAT IS GOING TO BLOW PEOPLE'S MINDS. It is astonishing, and I really hope that you will still be here to read another chapter. Thank you for caring enough to criticize. :D You are lovely.**_

**Liz POV-**

"Let go of me! Let go now!" I exclaim, trying to pummel the hell out of the Peacekeepers that are holding me above the ground. How embarrassing can this get? I can't even walk. And god, do these assholes know it. They chuckle and make jokes, trying to make me feel bad, try to make me feel uncomfortable, but they do not understand me. They don't get that I am going to rip their goddamn faces off like an angry bear. If given the chance, I will kill them.

"Look at little miss lonely Victor." The first says, squeezing my arm so tight I wonder if it will pop.

"I can make her less lonely." the second says. "That pathetic bread boy has nothing on my guns, babe."

"Go to hell," I reply automatically. "If you need directions, I can put my foot in your ass." I make sure to be as sweet as I can.

"Oh, you're going to wish you were in hell when you find out what's happening to you and the District 12 trash."

I can't imagine what they mean, but I do know one thing-if the big one doesn't let go of me, he's going to get cut with the knife in my bra.

**President Snow POV-**

"I want them to suffer." I say. "I do not care how we do it, but I want them to suffer."

I look at the boy sitting across from me, looking at me so eagerly, so willing to serve.

Dylan is absolutely appalling. I appreciate his serving me with his whole heart...but I have no heart, and he needs to want to kill whoever I want to kill. And as of recently, that would be Elizabeth and Luke Mellark. I will make them fall apart. And I have numerous ideas of how to do it. Of course, they have become symbols, so I have to be careful.

They are going to wreck themselves.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Dylan asked, craning his neck, eyes bugging out of his head like a dog eyeing a treat.

"I need you to create something, Dylan." I say. "I need to find a way that we can bring their whole world down."

He looks a bit confused, and I rub my temples. "Elizabeth and Luke Mellark, you incompetent little idiot!"

His face turns bright red, and I can't help but think about how his blood would look soaking into the white carpet.

"I apologize, sir. I...I have lots of ideas." He stammers.

"Oh? Like what?"

"We could...create a cheating scandal..."

And just as I start to stop listening, the pathetic waste of space starts speaking a language I understand.

"Yes, that could work...how would we create the scandal..."

"We would have to add some pressure to whoever we want to look like they're cheating..." he starts. "And...and we would have to make it look very convincing...so no using Capitol men..."

"Men?" I echo. I see he thinks we will have an easier time taking down Ms. Hirsch.

"Yes, I imagine we would want to take down Elizabeth Hirsch..."

"No, I think that I would like to take down Luke Mellark...let's make it look like he's the sensitive little baker that broke the ice queen's heart."

Dylan smiles. "Shall I find Alice Dawson?"

And suddenly it hits me. I know exactly what I am going to do.

"No, Dylan. I have a much, much better plan."

**Michael POV-**

Ever since Snow brought me back, things have been going incredibly. I mean, I'm back with Maryann, which is the only thing I ever want ever, and I'm a respectable member of the Capitol, as a Peacekeeper. Not to mention the fact that I am simply alive, which is a definite plus.

I have everything I could ask for, including a few Peacekeepers to order around. Which is pretty lucky, seeing as I am there when two of my charges, Patrick and Owen, quite literally drag Liz in.

She is a gorgeous girl, don't get me wrong, but god, she looks like she's been through ten rounds of a fight, with an entire side of her face reddened, and her left cheek looking like she's been slapped about a million times. That would be Owen. He has a lack of respect for women, and even less for intelligent, smart-mouthed women, which is Liz in the most perfect description. She has blood dripping from one side of her mouth, and a cut along her jawline.

But instead of looking defeated and upset, and pissed off, like she should, she is smirking insanely. It takes me a moment to figure out why, but when I do, it is quite hilarious.

Patrick is sporting a cut similar to Liz's, from next to his right eye down to almost the top of his lips.

"Rough evening?" I ask him.

"Shove off, pipsqueak!"

The comment stings, but it is not the worst thing I have heard, not to mention Patrick has yet again forgotten that I am his superior officer, and he will be paying for his insolence later.

"You hurt our precious cargo." I say. "President Snow will not be pleased."

"It was an act of self defense!" Patrick shouts, and I click my tongue. This man always has to find a way to defend himself, and can't leave well enough alone.

"She had a knife." Owen offers up.

I clap slowly. "Brilliant. And to think, I actually thought the two of you would be able to handle a teenage girl without violence. I was wrong. I'll sign you two up for latrine duty for the next week, see how that suits you and your violent, mediocre tendencies." I sigh. "I was just starting to like you two..."

"But-" Owen tries, but Patrick puts a hand up, being the smarter of the duo, and knowing neither of them can fight it.

Liz is smirking still, at the verge of laughing. I notice, and so does Patrick. One hard punch to the stomach, and Liz is crumpled up on the floor, taking deep breaths, tears in her eyes.

"Hey!" I shout. "That wasn't necessary." I say. "Out! Out, both of you!"

The two leave, and I'm left with Liz. I kneel down. "Liz...are you alright?"

"Get away from me, you Capitol mongrel!"

I frown. She doesn't recognize me.

"Liz...it's me. It's Michael. Just look at me."

She looks up, her eyes widening. "Oh, god...oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Working." I say simply. "Snow told me he was bringing someone in. I didn't even consider to think about it being you."

She wraps an arm around her stomach. "It's nothing." she said. "Don't worry about it. Snow invited Luke and I for dinner...guess he knew I didn't want to come."

I smile at her, helping her to her feet, which she allows, and even seems a bit grateful for.

"Do you know why he had Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Damn-He-Punches-Hard drag me away from my husband?"

If only. Snow may have told me someone was coming, but he did not tell me what he wanted, especially since it was Liz he was talking about. "No. I don't know anything, except that someone was coming. But I'm sure it won't be that-"

My phone rings before I can finish my sentence. I look at the call ID. "Speak of the devil..."

I answer the phone, pressing it to my ear and saying nothing, knowing the president does not wait to see if you are listening to him before starting to talk.

"Please take Ms. Mellark back with you to the house." Snow says, and I look at Liz, like she is hearing the same thing I am.

"The house, sir?" I ask. "I thought the order was to bring her to you."

The man chuckles, and a chill runs down my spine. "No, Mr. Deluna. I do not intend to bring her here yet. The plan has changed."

I gulp and try not to look too panicked, for Liz's sake. She's started to look at me, no doubt wondering what is happening and what is being talked about with the most evil man on Earth.

"Yes, sir. It will be done." I say, and then hang up. "Come on, Liz. We'll go somewhere safer."

**Liz POV-**

**_One week later..._**

'Somewhere safer' turned out to be the house where all the ex tributes lived. Together. Oh my god, it was the strangest thing I have ever seen. Michael and Maryann were cuddling all the time, Alice and Miklisho argued over who needed to be the one to take the punishments Snow wanted to dish out, and Silke...why the hell was she even there? That wasn't necessary.

I could see that her blue skin did make her feel uncomfortable, so that gives her a few points back in the respect meter, but not much. I loved most of the people in the house, but at the same time...

I wanted them to go back to being dead. Them being alive was not for their benefit. It was for Snow's, and he didn't care about any of them. He had created an army, that much was clear. And I knew that just like I loved them and wanted them dead, they were all thinking the same thing.

Even if they hated Snow and the Capitol to start(which none of them probably did, being from Career districts), they were brainwashed now, and not at all the people I knew, besides for fragments of their original personalities.

"Liz, you alright?" Alice asks, coming and sitting next to me. "You're looking a little pale."

I nod, but truthfully, I feel so sick. The food here is atrocious. Even foods I like are absolutely horrible. I don't get it. I've been puking every morning since I got here, and for once, it's not because I'm forcing myself to, which was the normal habit before the Games.

I haven't heard anything from Luke, and Snow hasn't sent word with Michael about when I'm leaving. I don't understand why he wants me here. What benefit does that have for him? And how long am I going to be here? I just want to see Luke. Our honeymoon is absolutely trashed at this point, to the level where I am supposed to be moving into his house right now.

Yet again, Snow has no respect that I have a life.

The doorbell rings for the first time in the week that I have been here, and everyone looks up, looking around, confused, like this is a mystery none of them knew could exist.

"Let me guess...you don't get visitors that often." I say.

Michael just shakes his head.

"Nobody ever wants to come and visit us...hardly anyone knows where we live." Silke says.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'll get it." I say, and get up, feeling a lurch in my stomach I will figure out later. Trying not to be sick right there, I head to the door, flinging it open because I need to get to a bathroom as soon as possible.

Haymitch is standing on the other side, looking grim. "Come with me. Luke's missing." he says.

And suddenly the contents of my stomach are on the ground, and after that's taken care of, I guess my body decided to topple down and follow for good measure.

**_A few hours later..._**

I open my eyes, seeing Haymitch leaning over me, placing a cool washcloth on my forehead.

"You're pretty sick." he said. "Your fever is lower than it was before though...100.3 degrees."

I sit up, groaning.

"Guess your body realizes how hotheaded you are." Haymitch says.

"Where are my parents?" I ask, with no regard to replying to his joke. I need to find Luke. Luke is gone. We need to find Luke now.

"They're out with Katniss and Peeta looking. They think he's with Snow."

"We were on our way to Snow's when I got taken." I whisper, thinking of nothing but what could be happening to Luke right now. He could be hurt, being tortured. What was Snow doing to him? I had to know. I had to save him. And I could.

"I'm going after him." I say, swinging my legs out of bed, and instantly feeling like I am about to collapse.

"Yeah, that would be cute. You and your inability to stand are going to take down the Capitol. I swear, you and Katniss are the same, and I question your lineage."

I give him a confused look. What the hell is he prattling on about? I need to get to Luke.

"You and her, you always think you can beat the Capitol. You think you are so strong that you can take down Snow and rescue the boy you love. Well, sweetheart, sorry to burst your bubble. But you are a child. And you are not going-"

I've stopped listening to what he says, trying to think straight with the sickness that keeps creeping up on me. I have no appetite. I've been vomiting all the time. And as of two days ago, I am late on my monthly present.

But that...that couldn't be. I am not pregnant. I can't be. Not yet...but I guess I could. Stupid honeymoon, stupid me. Oh god, why did I do this? Why did I go and have sex? I wanted to, that's why, but now my life is over. I'm pregnant.

Shoot me now.

I do not want to have a baby. I don't want to get fat and ugly and sick and have to carry and deliver a baby.

Oh my god. Don't tell anyone. There are ways to deal with this. You're a Victor. You can get your hands on anything you need.

Oh dear lord, I need to tell Luke. I can't do this without Luke. And he'll know what to do about this. He'll help me hide the secret until we can figure out how to get away from all this.

"I am going to find Luke." I say again, cutting off whatever it is Haymitch was trying to say. "I am not going to get controlled by Snow again, and I sure as hell am not going to let Luke be treated like that, either." I take a few migraine pills, fast acting, naturally, and swallow them for emphasis.

He shakes his head. "You are going to do what Snow wants. And if Snow wants Luke right now, then he has him. You can't fight like this, Liz. I know it makes you upset, but you have to do what he wants. You got married, and now you're going to continue the way he wants. You will have a baby with Luke, all when Snow wants you to. And I'm sorry, but that's just-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. "Shut up, stop telling me what to do! You're not my father! You can't tell me how to live my life like this!"

Haymitch's eyes narrow. He's obviously pissed. But do I care? No. Zero effs given. "You have to do what Snow says. Any of us can tell you that, I'm just the only one who's willing to ruin your honeymoon to say it. You need to have a baby. So hike up your skirt, and open your eyes. Think a little."

I sigh, the breath coming out my nose in a hot, angry rush. "I can't have a baby, Haymitch..." I'm too hormonal to try and act strong. There's no hope of me being my mom right now. I am also on a medicine high, from the migraine pills, and I don't care to try and make the effort to fight him much more on this.

He doesn't have any sympathy when he answers.

"You have to." he says simply. "And when that day comes, when you are going to have to have a baby, we will all be there. You are never going to be alone. You can do this, Liz. And you will."

I look down, nod, try and not look at him or let him see my eyes are starting to blur with the water from my tears, trying to make him not see the lie I am telling by not saying anything.

He doesn't know that the day has already come. Nobody does.

And I don't intend for anyone to ever know.

Except Luke, maybe. I don't know what I am going to do, but I do not, under any circumstances, want a baby right now.

**Luke POV-**

For a week, Snow has been trying to break me down. He's tried to make me say something I'll regret. But what he doesn't know is that I have done all of this before. I've practiced these questions in my head, I've planned my answers to not lie, but not tell the truth, and be sarcastic, but not offend. I can't get in trouble here, because I'm not saying anything they don't know already, just in a way they haven't heard.

I know that Snow wants Liz and I to be miserable, and he doesn't want us to be together happily. He wants us to only be together because society demands it. I could be a liar, a fraud, and a cheater, and Liz would have to stay with me, and vice versa.

Sadly, Snow intends for me to be set up as just that- a cheater. And this time, not with Alice.

Dylan sits across from me, wearing no shirt and looking quite uncomfortable. I know that Snow has something over him, but I can't tell what. I recognize him as one of the people Liz was dancing with at the wedding. I know his name is Dylan. But that's about all.

"Why do you have no shirt?" I asked innocently.

"Don't know." he snaps. "Just shut up and do what you're told."

I've been told to sit here and be quiet, until Snow gets here. I don't know what this is supposed to be, but I wonder if he's going to start beating the kid until I give in and go with some woman I don't know.

I don't know the guy much, but I think I would cheat on Liz, fakely, if it meant saving him. He seems like an alright enough guy, and I'd hate to see Snow hurt him.

Snow comes in a minute later, looking first at Dylan, who looks down, like he can't stand his eyes on him, and wants to hide. Then he looks over at me, expecting I'll do the same. Because I'm Elizabeth Hirsch's pathetic, weak husband. But I'm not, and he can't throw me. I smirk.

"Hello, mister president." I say, slathering on the flattery.

"Mr. Mellark. How glad I am to see you." he looks over. "And Dylan...don't look so frightened, it is only me. And you are not the one who is going to be hurt." he looks back at me. "He is."

Dylan nods. "Yes, sir. What do you need me to do, again?"

Snow smirks, still looking at me, and I realize that the scared boy across from me is not just a boy. He works for Snow. And now I start to get worried. What does he want with me? Why is there a random, shirtless member of Snow's staff here? None of this makes any sense.

"Mr. Mellark, we can do this two ways. I can make it bad...or I can make in absolutely unbearable."

"Try me." I hiss. _Shit. That wasn't what I meant to say. _

"I do not think you want to know how bad this can really be. I can make it so Elizabeth wants nothing to do with you ever again. You will never be able to kiss her again, never hold her, never, ever touch her."

"I would not like that, sir." I force myself to say. _Do what he says. You can get through this. You can do this. And you will see Liz again. Do what he says, and you get to see Liz again. You're strong. You are brave. _

"Then take off your shirt, and we can get this over with." Snow says.

I look at Dylan, to see if he is any more shocked at this proclamation than I am, but he has the same smirk Snow has.

Feeling like a piece of meat on display, my shirt gets unbuttoned and taken off, creating a dull ache through my body. The physical torture has not been kind, but it is nothing compared to what could happen. I mean, it could have been me watching Liz get tortured.

"Do you know what you are to do, Dylan?" Snow asks.

Dylan nods. "Yes, sir." he's staring at me with a stiff amount of intensity. "Make Luke Mellark's poster for the trade look entertaining."

Before I can really think about his words, Dylan has crossed to where I am, and is on my lap, kissing me so forcefully I almost can't breathe. I pull back instantly, shoving the kid away from me.

"What the hell? I am a married man! And not gay!"

"Prostitutes do not get to choose." Snow says.

I blink, confused. "I am not one of those, either..."

Dylan rolls his eyes, getting to his feet. "Get it through your thick skull! You are now. DUH!"

Snow smacks him so hard across the face I can see the handprint from where I'm sitting. I wince, even if it wasn't me.

"Welcome to the trade, Luke Mellark." Snow says. "May the odds be ever in your favor."


	62. Capitol Whore

**_Thanks for sticking with me, guys! As promised, I am continuing and making a new chapter...better late than never. I know some of you are still reading, so whatever, but here's the new chapter...have fun. Hope you like it...if you don't...let me know and as per usual, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I NEED TO KNOW! Ok...thanks. Okay, bye._**

**_PS. There's a time skip. Hope you don't mind. I'll fill you in, don't worry, darlings. _**

_**ONE MONTH AFTER LUKE WAS PUT INTO THE TRADE-APPROXIMATELY 1 MONTH INTO L**__**IZ'S PREGNANCY**_

**Michael POV-**

I am standing outside the door of a hotel room, trying not to scream. The noises in the room are none of my business. The people that are in the room are none of my business. None of this is supposed to be my business, unless someone gets a little bit too clingy. Which is most every night, really.

I am the bodyguard to a lover's nest. And by lover's, I mean Luke and whatever man/woman/horny human being with an unspecified gender is laying beside him in the bed that night. He has become the most wanted man in the Capitol besides Finnick Odair. Maybe even more popular than the merman. All I know is that I am beyond pissed off.

And before you ask, Liz knows about all of this. I don't know how she is taking it, because the reporters have not gotten to her at all, and as far as I know, she hasn't come outside in at least a few weeks. She was so heartbroken, I am sure. But I'm not allowed to go and find her. Snow doesn't want her to be connected to any of the reliving tributes, so of course, none of us have heard anything from her. I thought I saw her come out of the elevator once here at the hotel, but naturally, it was just a Capitol woman pretending to be Liz, trying to get in and see Luke. I almost let her, too! I mean, she had everything right-the skin, the hair color, the eye color-you can truly get anything done here- but she messed up at her name.

Yeah...Liz's name is definitely not Aqua. Capitol girls can be so dumb sometimes.

I don't know how I got dragged into this, but somehow, making sure whoever is with Luke doesn't a)try and kill him, b) try and marry him, and/or c) try and kill him after he refuses to get married to them-has become my priority. I guess it was because I was assigned to be a Peacekeeper when I came back to life, and because the underlings to my Peacekeeper operation are far too immature to be in charge of something as crazy as this.

Tonight's lucky bachelorette is in fact a girl(it's always a bit awkward when a man goes in there, because I know Luke is straight as anything), and she seems like a complete nitwit, just like the night before, and the last few nights of the previous week. He's been at this almost every night. So far nobody has come out as being pregnant, but I suppose if things are going that way, it'll come out a little later...mother nature and all...and as of yesterday, there has only been one girl who has been the least bit shy. The others have kissed, hugged, humped and screwed with Luke Mellark to their heart's delight-or as much as they can get for one night. I don't know how much Snow is charging for him, anymore. I stopped caring. All I can think about it how Liz must be feeling. She has barely seen him, for goodness sake. And she should be the only one he has ever touched.

A squeal comes from the room, and I pretend it's Luke. I've started to think such horrible things about him. How Liz deserves so much better. How he must be infected with every disease in the world, now, though they give him shots against all of that after every night, so I am starting to doubt that option, as entertaining as it is. I also have starting thinking that Snow has to stop this eventually.

Thank god, there is a lot less screwing than there are girls and boys who just want to kiss. Some of them seem to understand that even though Luke is on the market, he is most definitely still married. There are rumors of a baby coming along, but Liz hasn't been around to confirm or deny them, so all we're getting are Clove and Cato's shouting at the press to leave their daughter alone. I can't blame them.

The girl skitters out, as it is 3 in the morning, which is when most of them start getting smarter about the fact that they aren't wanting. Or their husbands are Peacekeepers who work for me, and they will need to get back and lay down next to the men they are really married to before they notice they were gone. Cheating sluts...I hate people.

This girl, Linzy, passes me a 50 with a wink and tells me not to tell Harold, her husband, who is the nicest man alive, and does not deserve a cheating wife in the slightest. Maybe Liz and Harold could get together. They would have loads to talk about, with their cheating spouses. They'd get along wonderfully.

Anyway, Luke comes out to stand in the hall.

"Screwing or kissing?" I ask, having no filter.

He smiles slightly. "Kissing. Neck and up. She didn't want much."

"Good. She's married. _So are you_." I am almost hissing at him.

He sighs. "Mike, I don't mean to hurt her. You know I don't want to do this. He'll hurt Liz if I don't."

"No!" I shout back. "He wouldn't hurt her. He would try, but Liz would kill everyone he ever sends after her. You know why? Because she LOVES YOU, YOU IDIOT! She loves you so much, and she must be dying every time she sees one of those stupid posters."

He looks down. I know I've struck a nerve. I wait for him to start crying, and he doesn't disappoint, tears running down his face. "Have you heard from her?"

He asks every night, but I can tell that the more I say no, the less hope he has the next night. He's almost lost his hope. And it almost makes me feel worse for him than I do Liz. Almost. But then, Liz doesn't know how many women and men are sharing her husband with her.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry...I haven't heard anything."

"She was feeling sick...is she...she's okay, isn't she?"

I nod, because that is what he wants to see, even if it isn't true, and he knows I don't know the right answer. "I'm sure she's doing great, Luke."

He collapses on the floor, right there in front of me, and nobody else is on the floor to see it, so I sit down next to him and rub his back.

"Tell me about her..." he says, and for a moment I don't understand.

"I keep forgetting what she looks like..."

It's that that makes me the saddest.

Because I know even though he isn't here that Snow is winning. Every time someone comes to Luke, he's winning.

Luke is slowly forgetting who he left behind.

**Effie POV-**

"Breakfast!" I call up the stairs. We've all been staying at my house this last month. Clove and Cato, Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch, Liz, and I. Nobody wants to state the obvious- we are not leaving anytime soon. Cato has tried packing twice now, but he only gets as far as the car before Clove comes out and screams at him to come back in. Liz has started crying again. She's always crying these days. I don't know what happened to the girl she used to be, the one who was terrified to let anyone see her show emotion.

She's showing emotion constantly, nowadays. Most of the time she is crying. She doesn't sleep most nights for long, the nightmares making her wake up screaming, half the house with her. I have lay down next to her many a time, trying to console her. It's useless to ask what her dreams are about. It's always the same. Luke. Wrapped up with some other woman or man, and her watching. She can't escape it. Even her parents have given up trying to tell her that Luke loves her and only her. That he would never hurt her. She sees him day after day in the advertisements, like a common prostitute, at a higher price.

He's a hot commodity. A few of my friends have been with him. I don't want to tell them I hate when they talk about it. I have my own image to keep. So I listen as they give me a play by play of what happened. Most of them have enough class to not get too far in the middle of Luke's marriage. One was not, and I hung up almost immediately, telling her later I was helping with urgent plans for Liz.

Sadly, that is the only way I have news of Luke.

Another day has started, and unfortunately, I have news of a new client of Luke's, my friend Linzy. She called me as soon as she started heading home.

"Breakfast!" I try again.

"COMING!" Haymitch screams, and a minute later comes half tumbling down the steps.

"Food..." Cato slurs, groaning and coming down as well.

"Effie, there better be bacon." Clove is next, with the constant bacon cravings. I have tried to tell her how unhealthy it is, but she doesn't care.

Peeta and Katniss come down holding hands, both of them sitting down and going straight for the orange juice.

"Is Liz coming down?" Katniss asks, ever hopeful.

I blink. "I'm not sure."

"Liz, darling, I've made your favorite." I try, and wait. When I don't hear anything, I come back to the table.

"She's eaten hardly anything..." Peeta says. "That can't be healthy."

Cato groans and lays his arms and head on the table. "I don't care, anymore. I just want her to stop crying."

"It's like having a baby again." Clove mumbles. I know these two are both so concerned they can't even voice it. Peeta has turned into being more father to her than Cato, but Cato doesn't mind. Clove has become her biggest defender.

"She'll come down when she wants to." she insists, as Katniss tries to persuade her to try and get Liz again.

I hear a click from the top of the stairs, and everything stops. You could hear anything in this room now, deadly silent.

Soft footsteps come down the steps, and Liz emerges a minute later, dark circles under her eyes, looking like a frightened child. She is squinting in the light.

"Has the sun always been this bright?" she asks quietly. I think it's the first words she's said since she left the dead tributes' house.

I nod, wide-eyed, because what else do you say when she hasn't said anything or seen anyone in weeks?

"Oh..." she sits down on one of the counters, and I instantly go and start making her a plate of French toast with cream cheese and strawberries, one of the only things she's eaten, and thankfully, one of the things I make well. I do not believe in an Avox for my home.

"Thanks." she mumbles, and takes large bites. We all watch her eat, like she might just disappear when she's done.

"I've been thinking," she announces. I lean in to try and hear better what she's saying.

"I want Luke." she says. "And I want him now."

Clove nods. "Half the Capitol does." she comments.

Liz's eyes darken in a murderous haze that Clove sometimes gets. I could swear she is a younger version of Clove right now. "I get that," she says. "But what I mean is I am going to him."

"No." Cato says, quiet. Liz narrows her eyes. "Yes."

"No." Cato says, more firm this time. "I won't allow it."

"He's my husband." Liz says. "I'm going to see him."

"They won't let you anywhere near him." Katniss says. "I know you want to see him...but there's no way to get close enough to him unless you're a client."

I blink. "If I may contribute..." I say, knowing the terms of how Linzy got to Luke. "My friend Linzy was with him last night..."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SLUT FRIEND WAS WITH HIM!" Liz screams. "I just want to get to him, Effie!"

I jump. "Manners, Elizabeth!" I can't be too angry with her, but it really is an instinct. She is slicing the counter to try and relieve frustration.

_Mahogany..._I think. "All I meant was that I know how you can get to him."

She looks up. "You do?!"

I nod. "But you're angry, you won't want-"

"Tell me, Effie, please! I'm begging." she hops down from her spot on the counter and sits at my feet. "Please tell me."

"You need to become a client."

"I don't want to be a client...I don't want people to know it's me..."

I brighten. "You'll need a disguise, then." I head to my bedroom for my wig collection. It's time to make Liz a Capitolite.

**Liz POV-**

"Oh, he is going to love me..." I mutter, as I stare at my reflection. I am wearing so much makeup I could keep a company running for a year. Effie did my makeup, so I look very similar to her, all shades of blue and green and various shades between. My hair has been pinned beneath a powder blue wig, my lashes covered with larger, fake blue lashes. I have been practicing my Capitol accent for hours, to perfect the phone call I will have to make.

I am halfway through punching in the number when it hits me, what I am doing. I am calling to order a prostitute. And that prostitute is my husband. The pain in my chest is the only reminder that he is the man I once loved. If my heart didn't protest so much, my brain would have been faxing him the divorce papers by now. But I can't now. I am too invested in this. I have been getting sick almost every morning for the last few weeks, eating when I can't sleep in the middle of the night on the rare occasion when nobody else is in the kitchen. I need them all to think I am damaged. It makes me seem less crazy. It seems like my plan this morning was a thought, something just thrown together.

But I have been plotting this for a long time now. And I have memorized every detail. Or, every detail, I believe, except for one.

My name. What name is my home-wrecking Capitolite girl? I can't use any name, it'll seem fake. I need a name that will make me hard to trace, with so many girls with the same name. But not so common that they will be able to just find me anywhere.

Shine. There are plenty of girls in the Capitol named Shine, and it takes me a moment to adjust. "Hello, my name is Shine." I say, as the person on Luke's publicity team answers the phone. "I would like to buy one night with Luke Mellark." I add a fake giggle for effect, my eyes closing. Tears are trying to fall, and I am squeezing them back for everything it's worth. It hurts so bad, having to see Luke like this. But I have to see him.

"Alright, he seems to be free next Thursday at-"

"Oh, no no no, darling. I need him TONIGHT. It is very urgent." I have practiced this so many times it feels natural.

"Well, miss, he's all booked for toni-"

"I will pay anything for him. Please, he's so perfect, I need to see him tonight!" the key is to not pause between words. Talk, talk, talk, and mention lots of money. Money is what Snow wants. Power. The influence.

"I am prepared to pay top dollar," I add.

"Well, in that case, miss, we seem to have an availability." the man on the other end is chuckling, and I giggle in response. "Oh, lovely. Lovely. Thank you so much. Where should I be?"

"The Arena Hotel, on West. 8pm."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I squeal and hang up, my heart racing.

"I've got an appointment." I say breathlessly.

Katniss hugs me. "You look amazing." she says.

"Well...nobody will recognize me, if that's what you mean by amazing."

She nods. "You and him...have a good night. Make him remember why he picked you."

I smirk for the first time in a long time. "Oh, I will." she says. "And then I am going to kick his ass, for making me sneak around like this."


End file.
